Proyecto Anthonimia Temporada I
by Axlmar
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si los chicos Andley vivieran en la actualidad? En Proyecto Anthonimia podrán observar el día a día de estos chicos viviendo en la época actual mientras estudian en la Universidad. Fic multiautor... Lily Flor, Ema y yo ;
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODIO UNO "El inicio de una larga jornada"**

[_La música de la Entrada comienza a desvanecerse y comienza una música instrumental de fondo_]

[_Se ve el pasillo de adoquines rojos, el ángulo cambia y se ve al lado izquierdo unos amplios jardines, multitud de estudiantes pasando de un lado a otro, vuelve a cambiar la imagen hacía el final del pasillo adoquinado, donde se ve un edificio alto, cambia el ángulo de nueva cuenta pero en esta ocasión hacia el lado derecho, otros jardines muy verdes con algunas personas recostadas sobre el césped. Regresa la imagen del edificio y como lentamente se va acercando hasta el._]

[_la siguiente imagen es de dentro del edificio, el piso del pasillo esta resplandeciente y refleja a las personas que pasan por allí, y las paredes de piedra que están repletas de cuadros, la imagen se detiene cuando pasa una vitrina llena de trofeos y fotos de deportes y eventos escolares, el ángulo cambia y sigue de frente, dobla en la esquina y se ve una escalera, esta muy alumbrada por un amplio ventanal por donde entran los rayos del sol, sigue subiendo hasta llegar al primer piso._]

[_la visión sigue recorriendo el pasillo del primer piso, las voces se oyen que provienen de lo salones que están cerrados pero se alcanza a ver lo que ocurre dentro por las pequeñas ventanas que tienen las puertas, la imagen se detiene en dos de las puertas y se ve lo que esta sucediendo dentro, varios estudiantes sentados frente del Mr. Ruíz que da su cátedra, el ángulo vuelve a cambiar y se ve de nuevo el pasillo, antes de llegar al final donde se encuentra una ventana muy grande por donde se avisa un árbol, se detiene y el ángulo cambia, por la ventana de la puerta parece entrar al salón de clases_]

[_La visión es ahora del aula completa, varias personas están sentadas en forma de U, y el Profesor esta de pie hablando_]

**Mr. Ruíz**: Los reality shows se están volviendo cada vez más importantes dentro de la industria. El medio del espectáculo esta cambiando [_el Profesor camina unos pasos para acercarse a los alumnos_]

[_Los estudiantes toman nota y miran a Mr. Ruíz con interés, pero no todos, una chica de pelo Rubio esta viendo una revista y la chica de pelo oscuro a su lado también, una de las alumnas levanta la mano y el maestro se detiene frente a ella_]

**Patty:** ¿No piensa usted que ese tipo de programas solo fomentan el morbo en el espectador?

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_mira directamente a la chica, se lleva la mano a la cabeza para acomodar el cabello que cae sobre su cara_] Esa es una pregunta interesante, porque en esta ocasión será su proyecto.

[_Varios de los alumnos al oír la palabra proyecto, levantan la mirada, y todos se enfocan en Mr. Ruíz, incluso las dos chicas que estaban mirando la revista_]

**Bob:** ¿Qué tipo de proyecto?

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_Levanta la mirada y ve a todos los estudiantes que están dentro del aula_] Un Reality, como proyecto grupal será que realicen un Reality.

[_Las voces se comienzan a oír, los susurros se hacen elevados, un joven de gafas levanta la mano_]

**Stear**: ¿Qué tipo de Reality quiere que hagamos?

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_se acerca a Stear y abre los ojos, al tiempo que habla comienza a gesticular con las manos_] Eso será idea de ustedes, realizar un reality que les llamé la atención a los jóvenes de hoy día. Tendrán vía libre, pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo solo les designaré al director del proyecto [_se dirige al escritorio y toma unos papeles que están sobre el, saca unas gafas de media luna y se las acomoda sobre la nariz, comienza a leer mientras pasa la lista con un dedo_] Flammy, ¿está aquí Miss Flammy?

[_Una joven que esta cerca de la puerta, con aspecto frío levanta la mano, con la otra se acomoda los lentes que usa_]

**Miss Flammy**: Soy yo Mr. Ruíz.

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_se quita las gafas de media luna y mira a la muchacha_] ¡Excelente! Tú serás la directora del proyecto, tienen media hora para ponerse de acuerdo [_el Mr. Ruíz se sienta en su silla mientras que los estudiantes empiezan a hablar subiendo el volumen_]

[_Se voltean a ver unos a otros, todos parecen querer dar una opinión y hablan al mismo tiempo_]

**Miss Flammy**- ¡Silencio! [_Grita y todos se le quedan viendo_] Esto no es un mercado, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, cuando alguien quiera dar una opinión tiene que levantar la mano.

[_Una muchacha de pelo castaño levanta la mano, mirando con severidad a Miss Flammy_]

**Lily**: Yo propongo que sea una especie de documental, es decir que una cámara este todo el día siguiendo a una persona.

**Elisa**: [_sin levantar la mano interrumpe_] Bah, es la idea más estúpida que he oído, ¿a quien le interesaría la vida de un don nadie?

**Lily**: [_Mira con exasperación a Elisa, le hace una mueca que indica claramente que no le agrado el comentario de Elisa_] No quise decir que siguiera a alguien tan aburrida como tú, sino a alguien que escojamos entre todos.

[_Todos comienzan a asentir con la cabeza, Mis Flammy ve que todos comienzan a hablar nuevamente así que vuelve a subir la voz_]

**Miss Flammy:** ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

[_Se oye un indefinido Si_]

**Miss Flammy**: levanten la mano los que están de acuerdo con la idea que propuso Lily.

[_Se ve que la mayoría levanta las manos_]

**Miss Flammy**: Bien, habrá que elegir a quien va a filmar.

[_Una chica de pelo rizado levanta la mano_]

**Ale**: Va a ser un trabajo muy pesado ¿Por qué no nos rotamos la grabación? 

**Lily**: [_interrumpe_] ¡Disculpa! Yo me niego rotundamente a cargar las cámaras.

**Ale**: Pero fue tu idea.

**Lily**: [_mirando con encono a Ale_] Pero nunca dije que yo iba a cargar las cámaras.

**Miss Flammy**: [_subiendo la voz nuevamente_] No, no, no… las cámaras las tiene que cargar alguien fuerte, un hombre tiene que hacerlo, porque son muy pesadas, [_gira la cabeza y mira a Bob que es un muchacho alto y se ve bastante fuerte_] ¿Bob que dices?

**Bob:** [_mira a todos los compañeros, y hay unos que no lo miran, pero otros que parecen pedirle con la mirada que tome el cargo, y con resignación dice_] Esta bien

**Miss Flammy**: [_sonriendo débilmente_] Muy bien, ya tenemos camarógrafo, ustedes, Michael y Charles [señala a dos muchachos que están platicando sin hacer caso] serán los encargados del micrófono y relevos de Cámaras.

**Michael**: [_enojado frunce el ceño_] ¿Por qué yo?

**Miss Flammy:** [_con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro_] Porque yo lo digo. Ahora bien, tenemos que escoger a quien va a seguir la cámara. Esta de más decir que no puede ser ni Michael, ni Charles, ni Bob o yo misma.

**Neal:** [_interrumpe_] ¿cómo si alguien quisiera verlos a ellos? [_comienza a reír de su propio chiste mientras que todos lo miran con cara de Cállate_]

**Terry:** [_levanta la mano, sonríe seductoramente_] Pues yo no puedo estar seguido por una cámara, tengo una agenda repleta, y a mitad de mes, viajo para estar en el programa "American Chopper", ya saben el programa de las motos, y pues ellos me llamaron y dudo mucho que les guste verme llegar seguido por una cámara ajena a su programa.

[_Elsy, Noemi y Liz que están atrás del asiento de Terry comienzan a reír]_

**Lily:** [_levanta la mano y comienza a hablar_] ¿Por qué no hacemos una votación, excluyendo a los camarógrafos y staff?

**Miss Flammy**: Me parece bien, [_comienza a partir unas hojas en cuadros pequeños y los pasa a todos_] cada quien tiene que anotar a alguien excluyendo a los camarógrafos… y lo siento Sr. Grandchester, esta en esta clase, y me importa un comino que tenga que asistir a su programa de Televisión, así que usted también entra en la votación.

[_Terry hace una mueca de desprecio, y Liz tuerce la boca y después la mueve sin decir realmente nada pero claramente dice "amargada"_]

[_pasa un minuto mientras cada persona se ve que piensa y anota a alguien en los papelitos, mientras tanto Flammy saca una bolsa de plástico de su mochila, quita el contenido que trae dentro de ella y lo deja en su mochila, entonces checa el reloj de pulsera que trae con ella, entonces levanta la voz_]

**Flammy** – Se acabó el tiempo, todos, pongan su papelito aquí adentro [_comienza a pasar por los escritorios de todos, algunos doblan el papel, algunos no, otros demasiado y lo van arrojando a la bolsa, los murmullos se vuelven a escuchar_]

[_Flammy saca un cuaderno deja caer los papelitos sobre su escritorio y va anotando los votos al tiempo que los desdobla y los va poniendo de nuevo en la bolsa, una vez anotados, mientras tanto la expectación por parte del grupo se va haciendo mayor_]

**Flammy **– [_se levanta y comienza a anotar en el pintarrón los votos y todos miran con desesperación_] Bien aquí están los resultados:

Anthony 19

Terry 7

Stear 5

Queen 3

Susana 3

Alejandra 1

Elisa 1

Nadie 1

**Liz:** [_Claramente enojada_] No se vale… Aquí hubo mano negra… Terryto debió haber ganado.

**Ale**: [_con cara de exasperación_] ¿Pero de que hablas Liz? Terry ni siquiera quería estar en el proyecto… además no veo que él se queje…

**Flammy**: ¡Basta! [_grita enfadada_] Ya están los resultados… y se eligió democráticamente así que no quiero oír niñerías.

**Ale**: [_Volviendo a ver la pizarra y con cara de hastío_] ¿Pero quién voto por mi?

[_Neal desde el otro lado del salón, ondea la mano y después le manda un beso, Alejandra hace cara de asco y voltea a ver a Lily_]

**Lily**: ¿El votó por ti? [_riéndose_]

[_Archie levanta la mano_]

**Flammy:** Si Archie, ¿qué quieres? [_endulzando un poco la voz_]

**Archie**: ¿Quería ver si yo puedo cambiar mi voto por Lily?

**Flammy**: [_de mal humor_] No, no puedes. Además no servirá de nada, quien gano la votación fue Anthony.

[_Archie hace cara de pocos amigos y Lily disimula como si no oyó algo_]

**Flammy**. [_Dirigiéndose a Anthony_] Y bien Anthony tú eres el elegido.

**Anthony**: [_un poco sonrojado_] ¿Y qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

**Flammy**: pues sencillo, la cámara te seguirá a todas partes.

**Elisa**: [_interrumpiendo_] Yo quiero ser la maquillista.

**Flammy**: No Elisa [_dice exasperada_] No hay maquillistas, es un reality show.

**Elisa**. ¿Entonces van a dejar que Anthony salga con la cara brillosa?

**Ale y Lily **: [_al mismo tiempo contestan_] A Anthony no le brilla la cara.

**Ale:** A Anthony le resplandece…

**Lily:** [_responde con certeza_] Así es.

**Flammy**: Bueno ¿Qué no se pueden quedar callados? Entonces Anthony, ¿Qué nos dices?

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] Alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿verdad?

**Flammy**. [_Asintiendo con la cabeza_] Si eso creo.

[_Todos miran a Anthony, esperando su respuesta_]

**Anthony**. [_Haciendo un amago de sonrisa_] Supongo que está bien, no creo que sea tan malo.

**Stear**: [_Dándole una palmada en el hombro_] Así es, sabía que no nos podías defraudar.

**Archie**: ¡Vamos!, ¡estaremos aquí para apoyarte!

**Ema**: [_sonriéndole a Anthony_] Eso tenlo por seguro.

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo ampliamente_] Acepto, creo que será un proyecto interesante.

**Flammy:** Muy bien, ya tenemos a la persona, ahora falta el nombre… que nombre le ponemos.

**Terry**: [_Sin levantar la mano habla con voz clara_] Los ricos también lloran.

[_Elsy y Liz comienzan a reír, Archie enojado se levanta de su asiento y Stear lo sostiene_]

**Archie: **¿Quieres saber cual sería el nombre si tu fueras el elegido?

**Flammy**: Los dos basta, Sr. Grandchester, si no tiene sugerencias buenas por favor no hable, y usted Sr. Cornwell, si no es capaz de guardar silencio y mantenerse en su lugar le voy a tener que pedir que se retire. ¿Alguna sugerencia… buena?

**Alma:** [_levanta la mano_] ¿Qué les parece "Anthony's Show"?

**Elisa**: [_con sarcasmo_] ¡Vaya que derrochas ingenio!

**Lily**: [_Haciendo gesto de desagrado en la cara_] Pues yo no he oído una mejor sugerencia de tu parte…

[_Se empiezan a levantar las voces y todos comienzan a hablar unos con otros, Luis en el rincón levanta la mano, pero nadie le hace caso porque todos están en discusión, por fin Flammy lo ve, y grita_]

**Flammy**. ¡Podrían callarse! [_espera a que todos guarden silencio_] Parece que tenemos otra propuesta.

**Luis**: [_Con timidez_] Yo había pensado en… [_se sonroja_]

**Flammy**: [_con desesperación_] ¡Vamos habla! No tenemos todo el día.

**Luis**: [_Respira profundo_] Este… pues había pensado en que como se trata de Anthony, que tal "ANTHONIMIA".

**Lily**. [_riendo_] ¡Oh me encanta! "Anthonymanía"

**Luis**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] No dije Anthonymanía, dije Anthonimia.

**Lily:** [_lo mira duramente_] Oh, perdón.

**Ale:** [_Con una sonrisa en la cara_] Me agrada.

**Flammy**: [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Si creo que me gusta, Anthonimia…

**Lily**. [_Levanta la mano_] Flammy, no piensas que como es un proyecto, se oiría mejor "Proyecto Anthonimia".

[_Todos en el grupo comienzan a asentir con la cabeza_]

**Flammy**: ¡Todos los que estén a favor de "Proyecto Anthonimia" levanten las manos!

[_Más de la mitad del grupo levanta la mano, y Flammy, anota en su cuaderno_]

**Flammy**: Entonces así queda, el programa se llamará "PROYECTO ANTHONIMIA". Ya esta todo. [_se levanta del asiento y se dirige a donde esta el Mr. Ruíz enfrascado leyendo un grueso libro_]

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_levanta la vista cuando siente la presencia de Flammy_] ¿Si Miss Flammy, ya esta todo listo?

**Flammy**: [_Sonriendo_] Si, así es.

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_Se levanta de su asiento y mira todo el grupo que en ese momento le presta toda la atención_] ¿En que quedaron?

**Patty:** [_Levanta la mano_] El programa se llamara "Proyecto Anthonimia" y se tratará de seguir a Anthony [_señala a Anthony_] a todos lados.

**Anthony** [_Levanta la mano_] Señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el proyecto?

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_mirando a Anthony_] Un mes.

**Flammy**: [_Exclama_] ¡Un mes!, yo pensé que solo duraría una semana.

**Mr. Ruíz**. [_Mirando severamente al grupo_] Una semana pasa muy rápido y las personas pueden fingir, un mes es lo que necesitamos para que realmente sea un reality.

**Anthony** [_levanta la mano nuevamente_] ¿Cuándo comenzará la grabación?

**Mr. Ruíz** [_alzando las cejas_] ¿Cómo que cuando? Hoy mismo, a partir de este momento, te seguirán las cámaras, y así será durante todo el mes.

**Flammy**: Pero Mr. Ruíz, ¿cómo le haremos para las demás materias?

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_mira a Flammy y luego a los demás_] Solo usted y los de las cámaras tendrán permiso, el resto tiene que seguir con sus actividades diarias, en especial usted Sr. Brown. [_se lleva la mano a la cara_] por cierto necesitamos productores… [_mira el salón y señala a Ale y a Lily_] ustedes dos, son las productoras. Tendrán que ir con él y con el staff a todos lados y asegurarse de que todos hagan su trabajo, después de nombrar a los editores.

[_El resto de las valkirias, las miran con la boca abierta, mientras que Lily y Ale sonríen ampliamente_]

**Ema**: [_levanta la mano_] Mr. Ruíz, yo también quiero ser Productora…

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_niega con la cabeza_] Mmm, ¿pero acaso no esta usted coordinando junto con el Sr. Conrwell y la señorita Patty la feria científica?...

**Ema:** [_mordiéndose los labios_] Si, es cierto, pero le prometo organizarme para poder hacer bien todo…

**Mr. Ruíz** [_sonriéndole_] Ema, le agradezco su entusiasmo, pero con dos productoras basta, y usted ya tienes un gran proyecto entre manos, es mejor especializarse, mejor enfóquese en la feria, recuerde que hemos hablado de la posibilidad de una beca para su maestría en Europa o en su doctorado.

**Ema**: [_con cara de desaliento_] Pero yo quería participar…

**Anthony:** [_la mira con dulzura y coquetamente le guiñe un ojo_] Te aseguro que será algo muy aburrido andar detrás mi todo el día Ema… pero, que no estés en la producción no implica que estudiemos juntos o que salgamos a algún lado.

**Ema** [_sonrojándose hasta las orejas_] Jejeje, si es verdad…

[_Mr. Ruíz mira el reloj y luego mira al grupo_]

**Mr. Ruíz**: Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy, nos vemos la semana que viene, mucha suerte en su proyecto.

[_Sale de clases mientras que Flammy se queda parada en medio del salón y el resto de los alumnos comienzan a recoger sus cuadernos y libros_]

**Flammy:** [_dirigiéndose a Anthony_] No te vayas a ir, [_voltea la cara con Michael y Bob_] Ustedes tampoco se vayan. Charles, espera esta tarde para el relevo de Bob.

[_Lily, Ale, y Anthony, permanecen en el salón mientras conectan los micrófonos y las cámaras. Bob carga la pesada cámara, y Michael, trae consigo la cámara de mano y el micrófono. Flammy hace unas anotaciones en su cuaderno._]

**Ale**. [_con aspecto preocupado_] ¿Cómo te sientes Anthony?

**Lily**: [_sonríe y viéndolo a los ojos le dice_] No te ves muy feliz.

**Anthony**. [_sonríe levemente y con pesadez responde_] Me siento como si esto fuera el inicio de una larga jornada…

[_El ángulo se queda estático y se ve como Anthony seguido por Ale, Lily, Flammy, Michael y Bob caminan por el largo pasillo rumbo a las escaleras_].

**FIN ****EPISODIO UNO**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODIO 2:**

El primer día comienza.

[_El ángulo alcanza a captar al pasillo, un grupo de personas caminan, un muchacho rubio, camina a ritmo normal, a sus lados dos guapas chicas caminan y platican con él, atrás de él, dos muchachos parece que les da esfuerzo caminar al mismo ritmo, uno de ellos carga una pesada cámara de video, y el otro carga lo que parece un micrófono, y una pequeña cámara en la mano, una chica de gafas los sigue de cerca_]

**Anthony.**- [_Mirando a Alejandra_] ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

**Ale**. [_Abre los ojos y lo mira con aspecto de asustada_] ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

**Anthony.**- [_Hace un amago de sonrisa_] Porque siempre te pregunto a ti. Tú eres la que te sabes los horarios de memoria.

**Ale**.- [_sonrojándose, y sonriendo_] Tienes razón, nos toca clase de Gimnasia.

[_Anthony le pasa la mano por el hombro a Ale y sonríe, mientras que Lily mira enojada a Alejandra_]

**Anthony**.- [_Sonriendo ampliamente_] Pues al gimnasio entonces…

**Flammy**: [_alzando una ceja y con expresión de extrañeza_] ¿Siempre le preguntas a Alejandra? ¿Acaso ella se sabe todo tu horario?

**Lily:** [_Interrumpiendo_] Tiene que…

**Flammy**: [_alza las manos y niega con la cabeza_] ¿Qué quieres decir con "Tiene que"?

**Lily**: [_con aire de suficiencia_] Lo que pasa es que Anthony, Ale y yo tenemos el mismo horario

**Flammy**: [_haciendo cara de asombro_] ¿Cómo que tienen el mismo horario? ¿Todas las clases?

**Lily**: [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Así es…

**Anthony**: [_mira hacía Lily y después a Flammy_] Es más divertido cuando tienes amigos contigo todo el tiempo.

[_Cuando están a punto de llegar a las escaleras, pasan las Fapsys corriendo para bajar por ellas_]

**Ale**: Miriam, ¿a dónde van tan aprisa?

**Miriam:** Vamos a visitar al consejero [_guiñe un ojo_]

**Lily:** [_Alza una ceja_] ¿Al consejero?

**Mirna:** [_Gritando desde las escaleras_] Yes Lilita.

[_Ale y Lily se miran desconcertadas, pero Anthony comienza a reír_]

**Anthony**: [_Continúa riendo_] parece que mi tío va a tener mucho trabajo.

**Lily:** [_Mirando a Anthony_] ¿Tu tío?

**Anthony:** [_La mira divertido_] Si, ¿no se los dije?

**Ale**: [_con el ceño un tanto fruncido_] ¿Decirnos que?

**Lily**: [_asombrada_] ¿tenías que decirnos algo?

**Anthony**: [_vuelve a reír_] Mi tío por fin ha entrado a hacer el postgrado.

**Lily:** [_lo mira sonriendo_] No, no nos lo habías dicho.

**Ale:** [_sonríe_] ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver…? [_mira abruptamente a Anthony_] ¿No me digas que tu tío es el nuevo consejero?

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] Si, así es…

**Lily**: [_ríe también_] entonces si va a tener mucho trabajo.

[_Comienzan a bajar las escaleras y en el rellano esta Neal mirando hacía arriba, Ale lo ve, y se acerca más a Anthony quien no ha quitado su brazo de sus hombros, y oculta la cabeza en el pecho el chico_]

**Neal**: [_sonrojado_] Hola Ale

**Lily:** [_riendo_] ¡Hey Ale! Allí te hablan.

[_Ale finge demencia y no voltea, Anthony la mira divertido y se detiene_]

**Anthony:** [_con una sonrisa_] Hola Neal…

**Neal:** [_mira a Anthony con odio_] ¡Hola! Estaba esperando a Ale.

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] No puedo atender a nadie, tengo cosas que hacer.

**Anthony**: [_la abraza más fuerte_] Si, tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer.

[_Lily se enoja al ver que Anthony ya tiene bien abrazada a Ale, y luego mira a Neal_]

**Lily**: [_Haciendo cara de inocente_] Pero tu me dijiste que hoy no tenías nada importante que hacer.

**Ale:** [_Abriendo los ojos_] Yo no te dije nada…

**Lily**: [_Con una sonrisa torcida_] Si, si me lo dijiste.

**Anthony:** [_Mira a Lily y mueve un brazo hacía los hombros de ella_] Tenemos Gimnasia.

**Neal**: [_Abriendo los ojos con interés_] ¿Gimnasia?

[_Alejandra abre los ojos y mira a Anthony con desesperación, Anthony se apresura a decir_]

**Anthony:** [_Un poco apurado_] ¿De que hablas Neal?

**Neal**: [_Enojado_] ¿No has dicho que tienen clase de Gimnasia?

**Anthony**: [_sonríe al tiempo que mueve los ojos como si estuviera pensando_] Neal, necesitas ir a verificarte esos oídos.

**Ale:** [_Tratando de sonreír_] Tengo cosas que hacer por lo de la producción.

[_Neal abre la boca para decir algo, pero Flammy lo interrumpe_]

**Flammy**: [_Con voz de fastidio_] Miren se que su conversación es un harto interesante, pero podríamos movernos, estamos obstruyendo el paso de la escalera.

[_Todos miran hacía arriba y abajo, hay muchos estudiantes que están esperando para pasar_]

**Anthony**: [_Los saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza_] Disculpen. Ya nos vamos.

[_Anthony pasa por delante de él a Lily y a Ale, y el las va protegiendo por detrás, Neal quiere seguirlo, pero Bob le impide el paso, con la cámara, Flammy continua el camino como con la cabeza erguida, Michael se ha atrasado y se queda en el mismo lugar que Neal, los estudiantes comienzan a pasar y no les dejan pasar_]

[_La visión ahora es del pasillo del primer piso, los estudiantes van y vienen el chirrido de la puerta de entrada se oye a cada momento, se ve que Ale y Lily bajan seguidas por Anthony, Bob y Flammy_]

**Anthony**: [_con cara un tanto triste_] Perdóname Ale, no me fije en lo que le decía a Neal.

**Ale**: [_Sonriendo_] no hay problema, es que se la pasa preguntándoles a todos mi horario, si así no le puedo quitar de encima, al rato va a ser imposible.

**Flammy:** [_Enojada_] Tú… [_Señala a Anthony_] no digas nada y no te muevas…

**Anthony:** [_Desconcertado_] ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Flammy:** [_Se lleva el dedo a la boca_] Shist… te dije que no dijeras nada….

**Lily**: [_enojada_] ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa a ti?

**Flammy:** [_la mira con desdén_] No podemos grabar.

**Lily:** [_mira con desesperación la cámara_] Pues yo veo aquí la cámara…

**Flammy:** [_muy enojada_] ¿Y los micrófonos? ¿Y ves a Michael?... yo no lo creo.

**Ale**: [_mira alrededor_] ¿Dónde esta Michael?

**Flammy**: [_aún enojada_] Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

[_Anthony va a decir algo_]

**Flammy**: [_lo mira duramente_] Te dije que no dijeras nada.

**Lily:** [_enfurecida_] No le grites a Anthony.

[_Anthony le da un leve codazo a Ale, y con los ojos señala la escalera, Ale, ve que Michael viene seguido por Neal, le susurra algo a Anthony y comienza a caminar aprisa_]

**Flammy**: Pues no sigue las indicaciones.

**Lily**: [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] Te voy a despedir si sigues gritándole.

[_Neal ha llegado ya a la planta baja y mira al grupo que esta esperando a Michael_]

**Neal**: ¿Y Ale?

**Flammy**: [_voltea a ver a Michael_] ¿Dónde estabas?

**Michael**: [_con cara de regañado_] No me dejaban pasar.

**Flammy**: [_aprieta las mandíbulas_] Pegado a Anthony, [_señala a Anthony_] a Anthony… ¿Por qué es tan difícil seguir unas simples instrucciones?

**Michael:** [_hace cara de extrañeza_] Mmm. ¿pero para que me requerías?

**Flammy:** [_Tuerce los ojos_] ¿acaso tienes piedras en el cerebro? Pues para grabar la voz de Anthony, o ¿cómo crees que se va a grabar?

**Michael:** [_Deja escapar una risa burlona_] Ayy Flammy, se nota que no vas para cineasta… esa cámara tiene su propio micrófono, los que yo traigo solo son para darle mejor calidad de sonido o para cuando hablen en lugares con mucho ruido… pero realmente no son indispensables...

**Lily:** [_Hace una mueca de disgusto_] Ja, y todavía callando a Anthony ¿no?

**Flammy:** [_Pone una cara muy seria_] Eso no importa, aquí hay mucho ruido y eran necesarios los micrófonos…

**Charles:** [_La mira con una ceja levantada_] Flammy, en serio, en edición además le pueden quitar todos los ruidos y dejar solo la voz de Anthony, claro que es más sencillo si tenemos el audio grabado aparte… pero te repito no es indispensable.

**Flammy:** [_tratando se mostrar indiferencia_] Si, bueno, no te le despegues a Anthony.

[_Lily pone los ojos en blanco y respira con resignación_]

**Neal:** [vuelve a preguntar] ¿Y Ale?

[Anthony levanta la mano]

**Anthony:** ¿ya puedo hablar?

**Lily:** [mira a Flammy por encima del hombro] Claro que si… no le vuelvas a hacer caso a esa Bruja.

**Flammy:** [enojada] ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Lily:** [_mirándola con suficiencia_] Próxima Ex – directora de proyecto…

[_Flammy quiere decir algo pero se queda callada_]

**Neal:** [_con desesperación_] ¿Podría alguien decirme donde esta Ale?

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Pues si allí… [_se queda mirando alrededor y ya no ve a Ale, voltea con Anthony y alza la manos al tiempo que encoge los hombros_]

**Anthony:** [_mirando a Neal_] Se fue, no te dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, en serio primo tienes que ir a revisarte esos oídos.

[_Neal va a abrir la boca pero en eso llegan Stear y Archie_]

**Stear**: [_preocupado_] ¿Dónde estaban?

**Archie**: [_aproximándose a Lily_] Hola Lily.

**Lily**: [_sin mirarlo]_ Hola…

**Stear:** [_mirando a Neal_] ¿Qué quiere este?

**Anthony**: [_mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es tarde_] Nada, como siempre, ese es su problema, nunca llega a nada. Lily tenemos que irnos.

**Lily**: [_se toma del brazo de Anthony_] Si, nos vamos, ¡adiós chicos!

**Archie**: [_mirando a Lily como se aleja_] Adiós Lily….

[_Neal parece querer seguir a Anthony, pero Stear lo toma del brazo y se lo impide, Anthony abre la puerta que vuelve a chirriar y deja pasar a Lily primero y luego Michael se queda deteniendo la puerta mientras que Bob y Flammy pasan, y el corre para que la puerta no atore el micrófono_]

**Lily:** [_con un poco de preocupación_] ¿Dónde esta Ale?

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] Huyó de Neal, nos iba a esperar en el Gimnasio.

**Lily**: [_ríe_] Casi le dices a Neal a donde íbamos.

**Anthony**: [_aprieta los labios y después dice]_ No lo menciones.

[_Anthony y su séquito caminan por los jardines. Se ven los jardines donde hay varios estudiantes caminando y otros que están recostados en el hierba, más adelante está un edificio que dice "Gimnasio", todo el grupo entra y se ve unos letreros que dicen "vestidores" Ale esta ya cambiada de ropa, una bata con el sello de la universidad y evidentemente un traje de baño debajo de ella, esperando recargada en la pared_]

**Lily**: [_mira a Ale_] ¿Por qué el traje de baño?

**Ale:** [_mirando a Anthony y a Lily_] Hoy vamos a empezar con natación.

**Lily**: ¿en la alberca techada?

**Ale**: [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] así es.

**Anthony**: [un poco enfadado] ¡Pero como nos entretuvimos por Neal! Es ya muy tarde.

**Lily:** [_apurada_] tengo que cambiarme.

[_Entra al vestuario de chicas, y Ale sigue a Anthony junto con las cámaras, Anthony entra al vestuario de los hombres, Bob se queda afuera, Ale y el resto también_.]

**Flammy:** [_frunce el entrecejo_] ¿Y a ti que pasa?

**Bob:** [_mira a Flammy]_ Pues es el vestuario…

**Flammy**: [_mueve la cabeza con desaprobación_] Y…. ¿dónde esta el problema?

**Ale:** [_asustada_] Oigan, no irán a querer grabar a Anthony mientras se viste.

**Flammy:** [_empuja a Bob adentro del vestuario_] Claro que si.

**Ale:** [_niega con la cabeza_] Flammy eso no esta bien, no podemos hacer eso.

**Flammy:** [_mira a Alejandra_] ¿Por qué no?

**Ale:** [_devolviendo la mirada con dureza_] porque eso es privado.

[_A base de empujones Bob ha entrado al vestuario, varios jóvenes se están cambiando_]

**Joven 1:** [_enojado_] ¿Y a este que le pasa?

**Joven 2**: [_le arroja una toalla a Bob_] Sal de aquí, que es lo que quieres grabar pervertido.

**Bob:** [_balbuceando_] Yo… solo

[_Michael va siguiendo a Bob, A lo lejos se ve Anthony que ya trae el traje de baño puesto, una especie de boxer muy ceñido_]

**Anthony:** [_enojado_] ¿Pero que te pasa? [_pone la mano en la cámara_] No puedes entrar aquí…

[_Anthony empieza a empujar la cámara, y hace que Bob se vaya saliendo del vestidor, por fin salen, Anthony solo usa el traje de baño, la bata solo la trae en la mano_]

**Anthony:** [_mirando a Ale_] No, Ale, no los dejes pasar.

**Ale:** [_grita a Flammy]_ Te dije que no lo metieras… [_voltea la cara a Anthony_] No me hizo caso. En serio que no.

**Anthony:** [_enojado mira a Flammy_] no pueden entrar aquí…. ¿están mal de la cabeza?

**Flammy**: [_muy seria_] Pero entonces no sería un reality… tenemos que grabarte haciendo cosas que haces normalmente.

**Anthony:** [_aún molesto_] No, no van a entrar de nuevo al vestuario…

[_Sale uno de los jóvenes que estaba en los vestuarios_]

**Joven 2**: [_enojado_] Quítate de aquí pervertido… [_empuja a Bob_]

**Anthony:** [_mirando a Flammy_] Ven… allí adentro hay muchas personas cambiándose, no es correcto que las graben…

**Lily:** [_llega cambiada y con la bata puesta_] ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] Pues que aquí Miss Flammy, pensó que era muy buena idea mandar a Bob a grabar a Anthony mientras se cambiaba.

**Lily**:[_enfurecida_] ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE???!!! ¿Cómo se los permitiste?

**Ale**: [_viendo a Lily y Anthony al mismo tiempo_] Pues no creas que me quedé de brazos cruzados… pero Flammy comenzó a empujar a Bob.

**Lily**: [_señalando con el dedo índice a Flammy_] Esta es la última… ahora si te despido.

**Ale**: [_mirando extrañada a Lily_] ¿La podemos despedir?

**Lily:** [_mirando con los labios apretados a Flammy_] Claro que si,

**Flammy**: [_asustada pero guardando la compostura_] Eso lo veremos… ya que hable con el maestro.

**Lily:** [_enojada_] es nuestro proyecto… él nos nombró Productoras.

**Anthony:** [_con cara de enfado_] Ya basta, luego lo ven, ya se nos hizo bastante tarde.

[_Comienza a caminar al tiempo que se pone la bata, Flammy y Lily se echan miradas de odio una a la otra, Ale, parece un poco azorada y se acerca a Anthony_]

**Ale**: [_mirando a Anthony_] Perdón Anthony debí detenerlos.

**Anthony**: [_cierra los ojos_] No es tu culpa, empiezo a preguntarme si hice bien en aceptar este proyecto.

**Ale**: [_toma el brazo de Anthony_] No, no digas eso… es solo el primer día, ya verás como todo mejora…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe débilmente_] esta bien…

[_El grupo de Anthony comienza a avanzar y llegan a la piscina donde una veintena de muchachos se están zambullendo en el agua, Anthony se vuelve a quitar la bata y la deja en uno de los bancos, después se avienta al agua y comienza a nadar_]

**Ale**: [_suspira y sigue mirando a Anthony_] Me encanta la clase de gimnasia

**Lily:** [_mirando con embeleso_] A mi también… [voltea la cara y en susurros dice] A mi si me hubiera gustado ver como se cambiaba…

**Ale**: [_un poco sorprendida_] Mmm. Pero si te enojaste.

**Lily:** [_Poniéndose seria_] Nunca dije que me gustaría que las demás lo vieran.

[_Sale el maestro usando una bata larga y blanca, todos se acercan a donde esta él, Lily y Ale se adelantan para quedar frente al profesor_]

**Obi Wan**: [_Muy serio_] Hoy iniciaremos con las clases de natación… este es el grupo avanzado así que supongo que todos saben nadar, si alguno no sabe nadar, le ruego por favor que se regrese a tomar Gimnasia uno. Porque no nos vamos a detener.

[_Todos miran a Obi Wan, mientras va caminando despacio por donde están todos. Comienza a nombrar lista y todos van respondiendo_]

**Obi Wan:** [_Alzando la voz_] Todos al agua.

[_Todos los alumnos se quitan las batas y se arrojan al agua, haciendo mucho ruido_]

**Flammy:** _[gritando_] Acércate a Anthony… pero ten cuidado de que no se moje la cámara.

[_Bob, va con cuidado y se acerca a la alberca, Anthony esta casi en medio, a su lado están Ale y Lily también, Obi Wan, se da cuenta de que están grabando, y se acerca a Bob_]

**Obi Wan:** [_enojado_] ¿Qué hace aquí?

**Bob:** [_desconcertado_] estoy grabando a Anthony.

**Obi Wan:** [_aún enojado_] No, no, no, ¿Qué son esas tonterías? Afuera…

**Flammy:** [_con mucha seriedad_] Perdone maestro, pero es para el proyecto de la clase de filme.

**Obi Wan**: [la mira con exasperación] ¿Clase de Filme? Señorita… esta no es la clase de Filme. Llévese inmediatamente la cámara.

[Anthony, Lily y Ale se acercan nadando hasta donde se están gritando, todos los alumnos están pendientes de lo que sucede]

**Flammy**: [Conservando la Calma] Es que necesitamos grabarlo, es nuestra asignación.

**Obi Wan:** [furioso] No, en mi clase no va a haber este tipo de tonterías. Saquen esa cámara inmediatamente.

[Flammy abre la boca para decir algo, pero Ale sale del agua y se dirige a ella]

**Ale:** [con calma] Flammy, por favor has lo que te pide el maestro.

**Flammy**: [enojada] Pero no nos puede sacar, el maestro dijo que hablaría con el profesorado.

**Ale**: [_mirándola a los ojos_] Es evidente que no lo ha hecho, mañana hablaremos con él. Pero por el momento no podemos hacer mucho, así que pídeles que salgan, antes de que nos ocasionen problemas a nosotros.

**Flammy:** [_enojada_] Esto esta en contra del proyecto.

**Ale:** [_Con mucha seriedad_] Flammy, saca las cámaras, ya hablaremos luego.

[_Anthony se ha acercado también_]

**Anthony**: [_mirando a Flammy_] Anda, que el profesor nos retara.

**Ale**: [_Apuntando con el dedo índice a Flammy_] Más te vale que saques las cámaras.

**Obi Wan:** [_Enojado_] Cuando terminen su charla, podremos comenzar con la clase.

**Anthony**: [_Mirando al profesor_] Si, ya esta listo.

[_Anthony y Ale vuelven al agua, Flammy se queda todavía unos minutos_]

**Obi Wan**: [_apretando las mandíbulas y mirando a Flammy_] No le dije que sacara esas cámaras de aquí… estoy esperando.

[_Flammy mira con encono al profesor, pero con la cabeza le indica a Bob que la siga, se ve que se ha apagado la cámara.]_

[_Se vuelve a encender, por la sombra de los árboles de afuera del Gimnasio se nota que han pasado unas horas, a su lado están Anthony, Lily y Ale, cambiados con ropa normal, pero con el cabello húmedo_]

**Lily:** [_enojada_] ¿Se puede saber porque nos pusieron en problemas con el Maestro?

**Flammy**: [_gritando_] Yo tengo mi asignación, y es la de grabar las 24 horas a Anthony. Lo que pasó ahora arruina por completo el proyecto.

**Ale:** [_con el ceño fruncido_] ¿En que arruina el proyecto?

**Flammy:** [_mirando a Anthony_] Porque ya no lo siguió la cámara durante una de sus clases.

**Lily**: [_Enojada_] A él no le eches la culpa…

**Flammy**: [_Mira a Lily enojada_] Te parece muy gracioso ¿no? Ahora si podrás decirle al maestro que no hice mi labor y me despedirá.

**Ale:** [_enojada_] Ya, suficiente, nadie le dirá nada, solo le diremos que el Maestro Obi Wan, no nos dejó grabar en su clase y que hable con él.

**Flammy:** [_Se acomoda los lentes]_ Así de fácil ¿No?

**Ale:** [_alzando la voz_] Si, es así de fácil. Así que por favor ya basta.

**Flammy:** No, esto no es culpa mía.

**Lily:** [_aún enojada_] Ni tampoco nuestra. Así que cállate… fue solo una clase, y ya tienes suficiente material grabado para mandarlo a edición.

**Anthony**: [_con una sonrisa media amarga_] Ya, no quiero oír más discusiones… es sólo el primer día, todos sabíamos que sería difícil… ahora hay que hacer algo, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. ¿o cada vez que algo ocurra nos pasaremos una hora discutiendo?

**Ale:** [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Anthony tiene razón, esto es demasiado, todos tenemos cosas que hacer…

[_El sol esta prácticamente oculto, y la luz es muy tenue, Bob prende el foco de la cámara para alumbrar a Anthony y al mismo tiempo se alumbra el grupo_]

**Anthony**: [_tratando de sonreír]_ Bueno yo tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que me voy al dormitorio.

**Flammy:** [_Se lleva la mano a la cabeza_] Charles…

**Lily:** [_mirando extrañada_] ¿Charles?

**Flammy:** Si, le dije que nos veríamos en el edificio uno, debe de estar esperándome. Tú [_señala a Bob_] Sigue a Anthony, y nos vemos en su dormitorio.

[_Flammy sale muy aprisa, mientras que Anthony, Ale y Lily se dirigen a los dormitorios_]

**Anthony**: [_Besa en las mejillas a las dos_] Nos vemos mañana chicas… espero que terminen sus ensayos.

**Lily:** [_con mirada de decepción_] No vamos a reunirnos esta noche para estudiar]

**Anthony:** [_Con una sonrisa leve en el rostro_] Realmente hoy estoy muy cansado, solo escribiré el ensayo y me iré a dormir.

[_Las dos chicas lo besan en la mejilla y toman el camino a la derecha, Anthony sigue y sube las escaleras y llega a su dormitorio, un amplio cuarto muy ordenado, prende la luz del escritorio, y abre su laptop, la prende y mientras espera, se mete al baño, cierra la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos sale vestido con su pijama, va a la computadora, y comienza a teclear se oye el sonido del MSN, y se ve que sonríe mirando la pantalla, la visión se acerca a la pantalla, Esta en conferencia con "Lily Flor se ve bien solo con el corazón" y "Alita de Pollo" "Luis… el desesperado en busca del amor", el nick de Anthony " like in a… Bed of roses_"]

[_Se ve que después de un rato apaga la computadora, prende su luz de la mesita de noche y apaga la del escritorio, se acuesta y sonríe_]

**Anthony**: Buenas noches Bob.

[_Se da la media vuelta y se cubre con las sábanas_]

**FIN ESPISODIO 2**

* * *

_Música sugerida para escuchar mientras se lee: It's the End of the World as we Know it - REM_


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 3**

**Día 2**

[_Unos pasos se oyen a lo lejos de un largo pasillo. Bob esta parado junto a la pared, con la cámara en la mano. Mientras gira la cabeza para ver quien se aproxima. Sonríe levemente mientras prende la cámara y la enfoca justo en Flammy quien era quien se venia aproximando._]

**Flammy:** ¡A mi no idiota! Mueve esa cámara a otro lado.

**Bob**: Lo siento, pero es que como llevo ya ratos esperando.

**Flammy:** [_exasperada_] ¿y Mike?

**Bob**: Todavía no ha llegado. Dijo que venia en 10 0 15 minutos.

**Flammy:** [_sarcástica_] Y por supuesto que las productoras ni sus luces.

**Bob**: Jeje, no pues tampoco las he visto, a menos que…

**Flammy:** [_obviamente molesta_] ¿Que? ¿Que? Habla…

**Bob:** [_aun riendo_] a menos que estén adentro.

[_Flammy mira a Bob con más enojo, y camina rápidamente para una puerta. Ahora el enfoque es mas claro. Se ve el pasillo largo, y varias personas caminando a lo lejos. Hay varias puertas a la vista. Flammy se dirige a la puerta # 23._ ]

[_Bob sigue filmando los alrededores, del lugar, y se detiene justo en la puerta en donde Flammy se ha detenido.]_

**Flammy:** [_golpeando violentamente_] Anthony, ¿estas allí? Ya son más de las 8 y no tengo todo el día. [_Gritando_] ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

[De pronto Flammy se da cuenta que Bob la sigue filmando. Y lo mira con muchísima rabia.]

**Flammy**: Bob, ¡te dije que a mi no! ¿No entiendes? [_físicamente le da un empujón a la cámara_]

[_La imagen se ve moverse descontroladamente por cuestión de segundos. Cuando Bob detiene la cámara de nuevo, esta enfocando el largo pasillo, en donde se distinguen dos chicas caminando lentamente._]

**Bob**: Pues estas en mi punto de enfoque, si no quieres que te grabe no te pongas allí.

**Flammy:** pero bueno… [_Sarcástica_] si decidieron aparecer las productoras.

[_Las chicas que aun vienen lejos se dan por desentendidas mientras siguen el mismo ritmo, acercándose poco a poco a donde se encuentran. En ese momento se abre la puerta y se asoma por ella una cabellera rubia y aun despeinada. Bob cambia el ángulo hacia la puerta de inmediato_.]

**Anthony:** [_cubriéndose la cara con la mano_] Perdón, me quede dormido, no tardo.

[_Se cierra la puerta antes de que Flammy lograra detenerla_.]

**Flammy:** Anthony, no puedo esperarte todos los días, el tiempo es oro para mí.

¿Me oyes? Anthony…

**Lily:** [_molesta_] Déjalo en paz, se esta cambiando.

**Flammy:** no solo llegas tarde si no también ¿vienes dando órdenes?

**Ale**: ay no exageres Flammy, la clase no empieza hasta las 9 y son las 8:15, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

**Flammy:** Mira Ale, no se como estarás acostumbrada a trabajar, pero yo tiendo a ser muy responsable con mi horario. Y ya quedamos que nos juntaríamos una hora antes, y mira, nos van a dar las y media y nosotros aun aquí… Y todo para que "la estrella" [_haciendo signos de comillas con los dedos_] pueda dormir sus 8 horas para seguir bello… ¡Por favor!

**Lily:** Mira Flammy, si tanto te molesta esperarlo, ¿porque no te adelantas? Nosotras con gusto lo esperaremos, no tenemos prisa, de ninguna manera es nuestro deseo que tu "rutina perfecta" cambie, no vaya a ser que nos ¡caiga un rayo! [_Esto último lo dijo acercándose bastante a la cara de Flammy que la miraba con muchísima rabia_]

**Bob:** Chicas, chicas… por favor no empiecen…

**Flammy, Lily y Ale**: [_gritan a unísono_] ¡Tú cállate!

**Bob:** Perdón… sigan peleando... esto le da mas sabor al reality… [_Riendo a carcajadas_]

**Flammy**: ¡Te dije ya que no me filmes!

**Bob**: OH, pues quítate de mi enfoque, también te lo dije...

**Flammy:** ¡Esto es el colmo! Hablare con el maestro de inmediato.

[_Flammy se retira bruscamente, empujando levemente la cámara y a las dos chicas… Sus paso resuenan fuertemente en el piso. Bob no deja de filmarla.]_

**Lily**: ¡Idiota! Que se cree [_a punto de seguirla_]

**Ale**: [_Tomando el brazo de Lily_] Noooo Lily... déjala, allá ella. Es una mensa, no creo que le diga nada al maestro. Aun estamos temprano de todas formas…

**Lily**: [_notablemente enojada_] ¡Es que me cae mal Ale! Siempre con sus mismas babosadas... yo te juro que es la última. Si vuelve otra vez a ponerse así no respondo de mí…

**Ale:** Yaaa... ya, cálmate, ok, si vuelve a ponerse de entupida yo misma te ayudo a arrastrarla del pelo por todo el campus. Jejejje

[_Las dos chicas están riendo a carcajadas, cuando aparece Anthony por la puerta_.]

**Anthony:** Hola Chicas [_sonriendo, y con el cabello aun húmedo_]

[_Lily y Ale, miran a Anthony perplejas por varios segundos…]_

**Bob**: buen día Anthony… Te perdiste de tremendo show [_riendo_]

**Ale**: [_mirando seriamente a Bob_] muy chistosito... muy chistosito… [_Voltea su vista a Anthony con una sonrisa_] Hola Anthony… que bueno que ya estas listo… ¿Nos vamos?

**Lily:** [_sonrojada_] Anthony, hola... que bien te vez hoy eh… vamonos entonces…

[_Recoge sus libros del suelo y prosigue caminando junto a Ale y Anthony_]

[_Mike los sigue un paso atrás, van caminando por el largo pasillo, que los lleva a la salida de los dormitorios. La luz afuera entra extremadamente brillante a través del lente de la cámara. Cuando al fin están afuera, el enfoque de la cámara cambia, esta vez filmando el edificio, y los alrededores._ ]

[_Domitila Hall, lee el nombre del dormitorio de Anthony en ese lado del campus, aun hace algo de frió así que los estudiantes aun llevan puesto abrigos y suéteres_.]

**Anthony:** ¿Se enojó Flammy? [_con cara de preocupación_]

**Ale**: ay ni te preocupes por ella. Ella siempre se enoja, así que es mejor ni hacerle caso, no se porque quiere llegar tan temprano a la clase…

**Lily**: [_casi en secreto_] porque le gusta el maestro…

**Ale**: [_susurrando_] ¿en serio? Jaja, no me digas… ¿como lo sabes?

**Lily**: ¿no te has dado cuenta de cuanto lo mira y participa en su clase?

**Ale:** pues siempre es así de con todos... pensé que era su naturaleza… jajja

**Lily**: jeje pues si lo es… pero en esa clase lo hace mucho mas... fíjate y te darás cuenta… ¿porque crees que esta loca por que este proyecto salga bien? No, te lo digo, ella tiene doble interés, o ¿porque se iba a meter una estudiante a enfermería a tomar una clase de filme?

**Ale**: no se, porque es fácil de pasarla…

**Anthony:** Si es fácil relativamente, pero me han dicho que este profesor en bien estricto. Así que no creo que nos será fácil. Y hoy no pienso que nos vaya muy bien.

**Lily:** uy no nos asustes Anthony… y si este maestro se mira medio formal. Con razón le gusta a Flammy jejjeej [los tres ríen a un tiempo]

[_Se van acercando a un edificio "Academics Building" Bob, va haciendo el enfoque del lugar, y los alrededores. En ese momento se acercan dos chicos a Anthony.]_

**Stear:** Anthony, ¿como estas primo? ¿Desayunaste ya?

**Archie**: si Anthony… Nuestra estrella... jejje, ¿ya comiste? Nosotros te estábamos esperando… ¿no pensaran entrar al salón no? Aun quedan 20 minutos...

**Anthony**: De hecho, si quiero tomar un café… ¿Vienen chicas?

**Ale**: claro Anthony... también me gustaría un buen café negro...

**Lily**: y yo uno de vainilla con mucha azúcar y crema.

**Anthony**: bueno, pues vamos…

**Archie**: [_caminando junto a Lily_] ¿Te ayudo a cargar tus libros Lily?

**Lily**: [_tratando de caminar más rápido_] No gracias, Archie... yo puedo sola.

**Stear**: Lily, no seas tan mala, deja que te lleve los libros… ¿que te cuesta?

**Lily**: [_haciendo caras_] bueno, ya que insistes… toma Archie... llévate mis libros... Y Ale... ¿no quieres que te lleven los libros? [_sin esperar a que esta responda, toma sus libros y se los da a Archie también_] Gracias lindo… eres un amor…

[_sigue caminando, retomando su plática con Ale_]

**Anthony**: [_mirando a Archie_] Solo a ti se te ocurre… jeje

[_Pronto llegan a la cafetería, Bob hace mas tomas de los exteriores del lugar. Cuando entran a la cafetería se apaga la cámara_.]

[_Cuando se vuelve a prender, están ya todos camino de regreso al Academics building, Bob tiene un poco descontrolada la cámara_.]

**Ale: **¡Apúrense que vamos tarde! [_grita_]

**Anthony:** No debí haberme comido ese bagel. [_Frotándose el estomago_] Creo que me darán unas agruras.

**Archie**: Te dije que no le pusieras crema.

**Lily:** lo que yo quiero saber, es porque apagaste la cámara en la cafetería Bob…

**Bob**: pues yo también tenia hambre, y de Mike ni sus luces.

**Ale**: Debiste prenderla…

**Bob**: pues no puedo todo el tiempo yo solo.

**Anthony**: Seguro que miss Flammy no estará muy contenta de saberlo.

**Lily**: ¿Y a quien le importa lo que piense esa bruja?

**Ale**: ¿Si, a quien?

**Bob**: jaja, a nadie chicas…

**Archie**: NO te rías amigo, cuando lo haces se mueve toda la cámara…

[_Se ríen todos_.]

[_Adentro del salón, se oye bastante alboroto. La cámara esta fija en un punto. Después de haberse apagado otro tanto._]

**Flamm**y: No puedo creer que no hayas cargado la batería. ¡Es importante! ¿Que tienes en la cabeza Bob? De verdad que no se... este proyecto me parece que va de mal en peor. ¡Yo no puedo fracasar este curso! ¡No puedo! ¿Me entienden?

[_Esto último lo dice mirando a todos en la clase_]

**Anthony**: Cálmate Flammy, a todos les pasa.

**Flammy**: ¡No me calmo! Esto es un reality show… ¿en que idioma lo quieren oír? La cámara tiene que estar constantemente grabando. Si no ¿con que van a editar algún material bueno? ¿Este show es de 30 días? No creo que saquen uno solo…

**Lily**: Mira Flammy, ¡¡ya me tienes harta!! ¡Te callas o te callo!

**Flammy:** ¿que me vas a hacer? ¿Como impedirás que siga hablando?

[_Lily se levanta de su silla y se dirige desafiante a Flammy. En ese momento entra Mr. Ruíz.]_

**Mr. Ruíz**: Señoritas tomen asiento.

**Flammy: **si profesor. Todo esta en orden.

[_Lily se regresa a su asiento, pero sigue mirando con rabia a Flammy._]

**Mr. Ruíz.** Bien, espero que estén preparados todos, porque no he sabido nada, más que malas noticias acerca del proyecto. Y esta mañana me senté a ver algunos de los videos que hasta ahora han grabado, y quiero decirles, más bien recordarles, que el show se llama Anthonimia. No el show de Ale y Lily en contra de Flammy.

**Flammy**: Mr. Ruíz, yo se los he estado repitien…

**Mr. Ruiz:** No necesito que me interrumpa señorita. Yo se lo que he visto. Si ustedes creían que estando en esta clase se la iban a pasar súper fácil, se equivocaron, este proyecto es el 60 % de su nota final, sin la cual lamento informarles que no se les darán los puntos. Y no creo que quieran perder su tiempo.

[_Comienza a caminar por el salón_]

**Mr. Ruíz**. Voy a dejarles varios puntos en claro. Empezando con el protagonista. Anthony, tienes que comunicarte mas con la cámara, y ¿cuando empiezas a grabar el diario matutino y vespertino que te deje de tarea? Quiero que participes mas de lo que esta pasando, no que dejes todo a las productoras. Quiero que te dirijas un poco a la cámara explicando talvez que están haciendo a donde se dirigen... aunque luego solo se edite.

[_Luego se dirige a Lily y a Ale_]

**Mr. Ruíz. **Y las productoras, ¿que más bien parecen las protagonistas, que creen? ¿Que lo único que tienen que hacer es seguir la cámara y pelear con Flammy, quien parece la única interesada en este proyecto? Su trabajo es también buscar audiencia, nadie querrá ver el diario vivir de alguien si no le pasa nada interesante. Planear con tiempo las actividades seria bueno, como también necesitan empezar a obtener permisos de filmación. Y también todo aquel que aparezca en la filmación deberá firmar un affidávit dando su autorización para participar en el proyecto, de lo contrario, no servirá para la edición. En eso no las culpo mucho puesto que hasta hoy tengo los permisos. [_Se acerca para darles unas copias_] Y los editores, que son el resto del grupo, ¿han acaso pedido revisar el material? En la clase a diario eso será lo que tengan que hacer. Quiero un proyecto limpio y digno de estar en la televisión. De lo contrario lamento decirles que están perdiendo el tiempo en esta clase.

**Flammy**: No lo defraudaremos profesor.

**Mr. Ruíz**: Eso espero Señorita. Y usted Lily, necesita contener más sus impulsos.

[_La mira seriamente, y Lily parece mas enfadada aun_.]

**Mr. Ruíz**: Ahora por favor, abran su libro de film 101 en la pagina 35, Editing from scratch.

[_Bob tiene control de la cámara de nuevo, esta vez esta enfocando a Lily la cual se nota ahora muy descontenta. La voz del profesor parece perderse entre una música…]_

**Ale:** [_En secreto_] Que maestro con tan poco sentido del humor.

**Anthony**: Shhssssss….

[_La clase termina. Y todos se disponen a salir del salón. La cámara aun sigue rodando. _

_Se escuchan muchas risas en el fondo, pero solo Anthony y Ale están en el enfoque. No se escucha bien la conversación. Pero se les ve tomar sus libros y salir del salón. Bob toma la cámara y los sigue. Flammy esta a su lado_.]

**Flammy**: Síguelos…

**Bob**: Eso hago.

**Flammy**: Rápido que se van…

**Bob**: si espera, no puedo tan rápido...

**Flammy**: ¡Apúrate!

[_La cámara toma el ultimo enfoque del salón ya casi vació. El profesor se encuentra en su escritorio escribiendo algo. Cuando se Acerca Lily.]_

**Lily**: Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

**Mr. Ruíz**: [_sin siquiera levantar la vista_] Que sea rápido, porque no me queda tiempo.

[_En ese momento, Bob y Flammy salen del salón. La luz del día entra de nuevo por el lente, y toma un momento visualizar bien todo. Anthony y Ale están hablando con Archie, Stear y Patty junto a la verja. Mientras la cámara se va acercando se puede entender mejor la conversación_.]

**Patty**: Si es que tampoco se puede planear todo, luego y no es un reality, ya seria mas como novela o algo.

**Stear**: si, como mas fingido.

**Patty:** Exacto, yo digo que todo siga normal. Pero Claro Anthony si te tocara hacer tu diario. Jeje

**Anthon**y: Si, por lo visto hay que esforzarse mas en este proyecto. ¿Y donde esta Lily?

**Archie**: Allá viene… la voy a encontrar.

[_Archie sale corriendo_.]

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] No aprende... jejje

**Ale**: No, parece embobado con ella.

**Anthony**: si, y no lo culpo… jajaja [_Alejandra lo mira muy descomplacida_]

[_Por fin se acercan Lily y Archie. Lily se nota un tanto seria, y de mal humor._]

**Ale**: ¿Donde estabas?

**Lily:** Necesitaba platicar con el profe, saben chicos, creo que no iré al gym hoy. No me siento muy bien.

**Anthony**: ¿te sientes mal? [_mostrando preocupación en el rostro_]

**Lily**: un poquito, creo que me va a dar gripe o algo, y no quiero nadar.

**Archie**: ¿Te acompaño?

**Lily**: No, gracias Archie, conozco el camino.

**Ale:** ¿En serio que te vas?

**Lily**: Si Ale, me duele la cabeza, no siento deseos de nadar.

**Ale**: Bueno, entonces te veo luego ok. [_Dirigiéndose a los demás_] Pues vamonos ya si no queremos llegar tarde de nuevo.

[_Todos se disponen a caminar rumbo al gimnasio. Bob comienza a seguirlos de cerca.]_

**Anthony**: Chicos adelántense, ahorita los alcanzo.

**Flammy**: ¡Tú te quedas Bob!

**Bob**: si lo se... seguimos al protagonista.

[_Anthony camina ahora en dirección contraria. Los demás chicos se detienen un momento, pero continúan de inmediato_.]

**Anthony**: Lily espera. Espera [_grita_]

[_Anthony alcanza a Lily antes de que esta entre a un edificio._]

**Lily:** ¿si, Anthony?

**Anthony:** ¿en serio que te sientes mal, o estas molesta por lo que dijo el profesor?

**Lily:** Pues algo de los dos… no tiene importancia... de verdad no me estoy sintiendo bien, y prefiero no tomar gym hoy.

**Anthony**: OH, pues espero que se te pase pronto y no te enfermes...

**Bob** se acerca mas a donde se encuentra Anthony. Este hace un ademán para que Bob retroceda.

**Flammy**: NO te detengas síguelos...

[_Anthony sigue caminando junto a Lily, su conversación no puede oírse bien_.]

**Anthony**: Y pues, como ya sabes que cubro estos eventos para el periódico, tengo pases para ir a ver el partido del sábado, y como se que te gustan los red sox, que juegan contra los cubs, me imaginé que te gustaría ir.

**Lily**: [_cambiando el semblante_] ¡si! Me encantaría… ¿de todas formas iría no? Como productora…

**Anthony**: [_sonrojado_] Bueno, si pero yo quería invitarte especialmente porque se que eres fan.

**Lily:** [_sonrojada_] ayy que lindo... Pues por mi encantada. Pero te aviso luego ok. Porque aun no se si tenga que viajar a Boston ese día en la tarde.

**Anthony**: ohh... pues me dices luego entonces... Que te sientas mejor

**Lily**: Si gracias…. Hasta luego…. [_Le dice adiós con la mano, Anthony hace lo mismo_]

[_Lily entra al edificio mientras Anthony comienza a caminar de regreso al gym. Anthony deja a Lily en la entrada del edificio, y después comienza a correr hasta llegar al edificio donde esta el gimnasio. Bob lo sigue con dificultad, así que se queda un poco más atrás_.]

**Flammy:** Anthony espera, vas muy rápido.

Anthony: Lo siento, es que ya estoy tarde, nos vemos adentro.

[_Anthony corre más rápido hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de la cámara_.]

**Flammy**: ¡Te dije que corrieras!

**Bob**: Mira Flammy, ¿porque no cargas la cámara tú, y yo doy ordenes por un momento?

**Flammy:** ¡Ni loca! Ni lo sueñes, y apaga esa cámara si el protagonista no esta aquí.

[_La cámara se apaga. Cuando vuelve a prenderse ya están adentro del __gym__. Se escucha el ruido con eco, y se miran a los estudiantes en trajes de baño y batas. Anthony ya se ha vestido y se encuentra esperando su turno para usar el trampolín.]_

**Flammy**: Allí esta. [_Señalando a Anthony_]

**Bob:** Siii si ya lo vi... Pero si me acerco mas, la cámara se moja…

**Flammy:** Bueno, grábalo de aquí entonces...

**Bob:** pues eso hago… y no me sigas gritando o apago la cámara.

**Flammy** lo mira molesta, pero se quita del camino y espera paciente a un lado.

[_En ese momento se acerca Alejandra. Se le nota muy contenta._]

**Flammy**: Ale, ¿conseguiste el permiso con el profesor?

**Ale:** no por nada me llaman Ale maravillas... por supuesto que lo conseguí, y también la firma de todos los estudiantes de este salón… [_Sonriendo complacientemente y mirando desafiante a Flammy_]

**Flammy:** Mira Ale, no quiero mas problemas, si vamos a trabajar juntas es mejor que nos llevemos mejor. ¿No te parece?

**Ale**: Siempre y cuando no te pases de lista con nosotras no habrá problemas.

**Flammy**: ¿Y Lily, ya dile que se tranquilice no?

**Ale:** ¿Porque no se lo dices tu? Yo no soy tu recadera.

**Flammy**: Esta bien, esta bien, las dos gozan del mismo genio. ¡Caramba! Bob quédate aquí, ya vengo.

[_La chica sale del lugar procurando no resbalarse. Ale se queda mirándola con una risa sarcástica. Anthony mientras tanto, sigue nadando, y tomando turnos para tirarse del trampolín_.]

[_Alejandra toma asiento en una de las bancas disponibles. En eso Neil se viene acercando en traje de baño a mano derecha. Saluda a la cámara dando un guiño_.]

**Neil**: ¡Hola Ale! [_sentándose al lado de Ale, y sorprendiéndola_]

**Ale**: Neil, ¿que haces aquí?

**Neil**: Como vez, me cambie a esta clase, ahora podrás verme en traje de baño.

[_Sonríe complacidamente mientras se peina el cabello con las manos_]

**Ale: **¡NO me digas, mi sueño hecho realidad! [_sarcásticamente_]

**Neil**: Ni lo menciones chiquita, tuyo y el de las demás niñas…

**Ale**: Ja ja ja, no me digas, que afortunadas somos. ¿Pero no te has metido aún? ¿Porque eh?

**Neil**: ¿Bromeas? No quiero mojarme el cabello…

**Ale:** [_pensativa_] Neil, párate, quiero verte mejor. Date la vuelta.

**Neil** se para y da la vuelta como modelando para la chica. Alejandra se para junto a él.

**Ale**: Umm nada mal, ese color te luce muy bien Neil, pero te quedaría mejor si… [_Y bruscamente le da un empujón que lo hace caer al agua_]

[_Neil cae al agua haciendo un __splash__ gigante, que incluso moja la cámara un poco y salpica a varios de los estudiantes que aun no estaban en el agua. La cámara se vuelve a apagar, esta vez se prende en las afueras del lugar, hay mucha conmoción, todos los miembros de la clase están afuera con el cabello húmedo. Ema se ha unido al grupo, y se encuentra platicando con Alejandra y Anthony.]_

**Ema:** ¿Porque lo hiciste Ale?

**Ale**: ¡porque me cae mal, que sea tan ridículo! [_exasperada_]

**Anthony**: jajaja, si fue muy chistoso, pero tuvo que haberle dolido.

**Ema**: si te pasas Ale, pobre Neil…

**Ale**: Uy Ema, cuanto lo defiendes, ¿no me digas que te gusta el idiota ese?

**Ema**: Uy guacala, claro que no, pero digo no, lo empujaste re feo, casi lloro el muy tonto.

**Ale**: Ema, ya suficiente me regaño el maestro, arruinando el momento que tuvimos cuando le pedí la firma. Se portó tan amable… Jeje

**Anthony**: Si pero mira, ahora por haber hecho te suspendieron de la clase.

**Ale**: igual si el idiota de Neil estará allí prefiero no estar…

**Anthony**: No digas eso Ale, es gym pero necesitas tu nota…

[_En ese momento se viene acercando Neil, se le nota que tiene algo de vergüenza. Bob aprovecha ese momento y lo enfoca de cerca. Se oyen unas risas de burla atrás de la cámara. Neil saluda a la cámara con la mano y se acerca al grupo_.]

**Neil.** Ale, solo quería decirte que te perdono por lo que hiciste...

**Ale**: ¿que que? [_sorprendida_] ¿Estas loco tú? ¿Y quien te pidió perdón? ¡Déjame en paz Neil te lo estoy advirtiendo! [_alterada_] ¡Por tu culpa me suspendieron de la clase mañana, aléjate de mi vista!

[_Ale se aleja del grupo, y sigue caminando sola Neil parece que va a seguir a Ale cuando Anthony lo detiene_.]

**Anthony**: Neil, ¿ya déjala, no la escuchaste?

**Nei**l: ¿Y tú quien eres para impedírmelo?

**Anthony**: soy su amigo, y ella te lo pidió, y ahora te lo pido yo, ¡no la molestes más!

**Nei**l: Me alejo solo porque debo cambiarme, no porque tú me lo pidas.

[_Neil se aleja del grupo, pero los demás estudiantes aun murmuran y se ríen de él cuando pasan a su lado._]

**Ema**: Ese Neil es un caso. [_Riéndose_]

**Anthony**: Si, siempre fue así de hecho.

**Ema**: ¿Lo conoces bien tú?

**Anthony**: Si, desafortunadamente es mi primo. ¿Que clase tienes ahorita?

**Ema:** Química ¿y tú?

**Anthony:** Literatura… Bueno, te veo luego ok.

**Ema**: bueno… espera Anthony… ¿irás el viernes al partido no?

**Antho****ny**: Si, tengo que escribir una nota sobre ese evento.

**Ema**: Me lo imagine, yo también voy a ir, te veré allí entonces ok.

[_En ese momento se oye un ruido tremendo de una motocicleta que se esta estacionando. Bob lo enfoca ahora. El chico se quita los lentes y saluda la cámara_.]

**Anthon**y: ¡hey! [_lo saluda pero sigue caminando_]

**Terry**: hola Anthony… ven a ver mi nueva adquisición.

**Anthony**: umm pero no me queda mucho tiempo.

**Terry**: Tú también acércate nena [_dirigiéndose a Ema_]

**Ema:** No gracias también llevo prisa…

[_Ema sigue caminando lentamente sin alejarse mucho_]

**Terry**: Te llevo si quieres...

**Ema:** ahh… [_Extrañada_] no gracias... puedo ir sola caminando.

**Anthony:** ¿no me digas que te la hicieron los de American Chopper?

**Terry**: No, esta es mejor aun, es una de las mas nuevas de la Harley.

**Anthony**: Esta criminal eh…

**Ema**: Si esta bien bonita…

**Terry:** A tus ordenes muñeca…

**Ema**: ah gracias... jeje bueno nos vemos chicos…

[_Se despide de ellos y sigue caminando_]

**Anthony**: Bye Ema… bueno amigo, nos vemos luego, ¿tú deberías de venir también no?

**Terry:** No amigo, me tomé el día libre [_guiñe un ojo_] nos vemos luego. [_Se pone los lentes y se baja de la motocicleta, y caminando rápido logra aun alcanzar a Ema_].

[_Anthony sigue caminando, es la primera vez que se ha quedado solo en medio del día, desde que empezaron a grabar. Anthony saca su teléfono celular_.]

**Anthony**: hola, solo quería saber como seguiste…Oh, si me imagino. ¿Entonces te veré hasta más tarde? Pues te veo allí entonces... si, no te preocupes, yo le digo. Que sigas mejor, disculpa si te desperté. Ok bye.

[_Ya en la clase de literatura, se ve a Alejandra pasando unas formas a algunos de los estudiantes_.]

**Ale:** ¡Hola Anthony!

**Anthony**: Ale, hablaste con Lily?

**Ale**: No, me imagine que vendría luego.

**Anthony**: De hecho me dijo que no vendría tampoco a Literatura, y que si le podías tomar notas. Dijo que iría a la clase de computación.

**Ale:** Ohh, bueno.

**Anthony**: [_sentándose_] ¿Sigues enojada por lo de Neil?

**Ale:** Si bastante, es un idiota ese tipo eh…

**Anthony**: si lo se, me apenas mucho, pero hable con él…

**Ale**: Gracias, no tenias porque, eres un lindo. [_Sonrojada_]

**Anthony**: no, de hecho ya empieza a fastidiarme también que no entienda.

**Ale:** jeje si, tus primos son algo obstinados, a excepción de Stear.

[_Algunos de los compañeros de clase, le pasan la forma a Ale_.]

**Ale**: Gracias… si, gracias Andrew.

[_En ese momento el profesor Edmund Pasamonte se para y se dirige a los estudiantes_.]

**Edmund:** Bueno chicos, es hora de empezar, por favor, habrán su libro, en la pagina 216,

Continuamos con Allan Poe. The raven. ¿Alguien quiere leer?

[_Se levantan varias manos. Varios estudiantes van tomando turnos leyendo el poema. Hasta que el maestro sugiere que Anthony lea la ultima parte del poema.]_

**Anthony**: Si profesor…

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming

And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadows on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted--nevermore!

[_Anthony lee su parte del poema con tanto entusiasmo que algunas chicas aplauden cuando termina_.]

**Edmund**: Ya, silencio. Muy bien, ¿alguien quiere explicar el significado que tuvo este poema?

[_Varias personas levantan la mano. Pero de nuevo Anthony es el escogido_.]

**Anthony**: Bueno, primero que nada este es uno de mis poemas favoritos de este autor, y pues por eso pienso que el cuervo ha sido uno de los cuales lo representa más. Allí se ve claramente la melancolía con la cual sigue recordando a Lenore. Su joven novia que falleció siendo aún muy joven. Y pues jamás la pudo olvidar, y por eso no dudo en preguntarle al cuervo si es que sabia de su amada.

[_Anthony sigue hablando del poema, pero comienza a distraerse porque afuera de la ventana hay una chica que él no puede reconocer mirando hacia adentro, y cuando se percata que Anthony la vio, se esconde_.]

**Edmund**: gracias Anthony, alguien más…

[_Varios estudiantes se paran y dan su opinión. Pero Anthony sigue distraído viendo por la ventana. Archie comienza a reírse_.]

**Edmund**: Señor Cornwell, no veo que le parece tan gracioso.

**Archie**: Lo siento profesor, me distraje.

**Edmund**: si se distrajo, será mejor que lo haga fuera de esta clase.

**Archie**: Pero profesor... Yo

**Edmund**: No hay pero, salga inmediatamente.

**Anthony**: Profesor déle una oportunidad él ya le explicó que se distrajo.

**Edmund**: ¿Quiere salir usted también señor Andley?

**Anthony:** No profesor… [_Anthony se sienta de nuevo y guarda silencio_]

[_Archie toma sus cosas y sale del salón. Bob lo sigue con la cámara hacia fuera. Archie salé algo molesto de la clase, pero afuera una chica lo esta mirando escondida atrás de un bote de basura. Archie no se percata pero Bob si la mira bien_.]

[_La clase termina y todos se dirigen a la cafetería._ ]

**Stear**: Por fin la hora de comer... estoy que me muero de hambre, los martes si que son duros con tres clases antes del lunch.

**Anthony**: Si la verdad es que yo también tengo mucho apetito.

**Ale:** Creen que Lily venga a comer:

**Anthony**: Lo dudo, ella dijo claramente que solo vendría a computación.

**Ale**: seguro tiene que terminar un trabajo. Yo después de computación los dejo chicos que también tengo que escribir mucho.

**Anthony**: Si esta bien, después de la clase pienso irme al dormitorio a terminar unas tareas.

**Bob**: Yo quiero darme una siesta, así que si quieres solo dejo prendida la cámara en tu recamara.

**Anthon**y: si como quieras...

[_Todos entran en la cafetería y la cámara se apaga de nuevo. Cuando se prende ya van todos de regreso a la clase de computación_.]

**Flammy**: y por su puesto apagaste la cámara de nuevo porque tenías que comer…

**Bob**: Si, por supuesto, a mi también me da hambre.

**Flammy:** pues deberías de ponerte a dieta. Esa barriga no se ve muy sana que digamos.

**Anthony**: Flammy no creo que sea necesario pedirle a Bob que deje de comer.

**Flammy**: Como quieran, ya no pienso discutir con ustedes.

**Ale:** [_en tono de burla_] ay si, ya no pienso discutir con ustedes. Pues ojala y sea verdad.

[_Todos entran al salón, y toman su computadora. Lily ya se encuentra en la de ella. Al llegar todos la saludan. Ale se sienta junto a ella. Bob deja la cámara estable un momento para poder encender su computadora_.]

**Lily**: ¿Ale me tomaste notas?

**Ale:** puedes copiar de las mías…

**Lily**: Ah claro, gracias...

**Ale**: Lily ¿Qué te dijo Anthony, cuando se quedo conversando contigo después de filme?

**Lily**: Me invitó a ir con el a un partido de beis el sábado.

**Ale:** ¿Ah si? ¿Y le dijiste que si por supuesto?

**Lily**: Ale, no le dije que si, le dije que luego le diría, pues no se si tenga que ir a Boston.

**Ale**: No te creo, conociéndote le dijiste que si.

**Lily**: ¿y que tiene de malo Ale?

[_Las dos chicas se quedan calladas cuando se percatan que Anthony se esta acercando._]

**Anthony**: ¿Como te sientes Lily?

**Lily:** [_seria_] Mejor, gracias. Al menos descanse.

**Anthony**: Si me alegro. [_Extrañado_]

**Ale:** ¿Quien seria la chava esa que vieron afuera de la clase de literatura?

**Lily:** ¿Que chava?

**Ale**: una chava que dice Bob que vio espiando a Archie...

**Lily**: ¿A Archie, en serio?

**Ale**: ¿Celosa Lily?

**Lily**: jajaja muy chistosa, claro que no… por favor…

[_Lily se queda pensativa leyendo sus mensajes_]

**Anthony:** Si yo también la vi, media rara la chica… pero si, Bob comentó haberla visto esperando afuera después que Archie salió.

**Ale**: ¿Quién podrá ser? Seguro Archie la conoce ¿no? Porque por eso se estaba riendo en la clase.

**Anthony:** pues no se, porque no lo he visto, ya vez que ni llego a lunch.

**Ale**: cierto, a lo mejor se fue con ella… al menos ya no te molestara Lily.

**Lily**: no creo que a Archie le guste más esa chica que yo…

[_Lily se para de su asiento con unos papeles en las manos. _]

**Lily:** Necesito pasar estas formas aquí, ya que tu lo hiciste en los demás salones Ale… Nos vemos luego. [_Y sin decir nada mas se va a repartir las formas en el salón_]

**Ale:** ¿De verdad invitaste a Lily al partido del viernes?

**Anthony**: Si, claro y a ti también por supuesto.

**Ale:** claro, iré como productora ¿no?

**Anthony**: No digas eso, iras porque eres mi amiga... las dos lo son.

[_Anthony empieza a guardar sus cosas._ ]

**Anthony**: ¿Crees que a Lily le guste Archie?

**Ale**: Claro que le gusta, no vez como se puso cuando le dijimos de la chica. [Ale hace una cara de sorpresa al leer algo] Alguien me mando un e-mail anónimo…

**Anthony:** ¿Si?

**Ale**: Si, jejej que raro, firma un admirador secreto... ¿quien podrá ser?

**Anthony:** A lo mejor es el profesor de gym jejje.

**Ale**: jaja ¿tú crees? [_mostrando interés_]

**Anthony**: jejej, no, no se, nada más bromeaba… bueno, me voy ya. Tengo mucho que hacer y no he terminado el reporte del libro que nos dejaron la semana pasada... ¿te veo al rato?

**Ale:** Si en la cena… cuídate…

**Anthony**: Bye…

[_Anthony y Bob caminan hacia el dormitorio. Van en silencio por un buen rato. Varias chicas se acercan en el camino a saludar la cámara y a Anthony. Ya todos parecen saber del proyecto._ ]

**Anthony**: Bob, parece que somos famosos jejje

**Bob**: Si, pero la fama se acabara si Mike no viene pronto.

**Anthony**: Cierto, si para mañana no viene talvez alguien más sea asignado a ayudarte con la cámara.

[_Los dos entran al dormitorio. Bob toma unos segundos para enfocar bien la recamara de Anthony. Es un cuarto pequeño, pero muy ordenado. Hay varias fotos en la mesita de noche. Bob toma las fotos de cerca. No se ve nadie pero se oye la voz de Bob_]

**Bob:** Pues voy a dejar esto prendido… me tomo una siesta y vuelvo luego para la hora de la comida.

**Anthony**: [_gritando_] ¡esta bien!

[_La cámara se apaga en ese momento y deja de grabar._]

[_Cuando se prende, Anthony esta en frente de la cámara.]_

**Anthony**: [_hablando a la cámara_]

Hola, pues hoy es el final del día 2 de este proyecto. Por lo visto tuvimos muchos problemas técnicos el día de hoy. Bob al parecer dejo la cámara cargando cuando se fue a tomar su siesta, pero en vez de eso se descargó, y no se pudo grabar más en todo el día, hasta este momento. Y pues, si acepto que me siento algo incomodo con tanta atención por este proyecto. Aunque admito que me encanta la compañía de las chicas a todas horas. Hoy ha sido un día muy cansado y lleno de emociones, veremos que nos tiene el día de mañana.

Hasta mañana…

[_Anthony dice adiós a la cámara, y se dispone a quitarse la camisa, pero se ríe… mientras va al baño, y regresa con una toalla y cubre la cámara con ella.]_

**Anthony**: [_se oye su voz_] ¡Buenas noches Bob!

**Bob**: [_se oyen solo ronquidos_]

**Fin de día 2**

* * *

_Musica recomendada para este episodio: The boy is mine - Brandy & Monica _


	4. Chapter 4

**Episodio 04**

**Miércoles de Tango.**

[_Suena el despertador, la cámara esta en blanco parece que algo la cubre, se oye que alguien se mueve en la cama y minutos después vuelve a sonar el_ despertador]

**Anthony:** [_Sólo se oye la voz_] Esta bien tú ganas…

[_Se ve que alguien ha descubierto la cámara, Anthony esta ahora frente a ella el pelo todo desordenado y claramente más dormido que despierto_]

**Anthony:** Hoy es miércoles [_bosteza_] Bob dejó la cámara prendida, pero no lo veo, no se donde puede estar, el día de hoy tengo muchas actividades, entre ellas la clase de danza y la de redacción, me voy a cambiar para irme.

[_Se ve que Anthony se levanta y la cámara sigue enfocando la cama, se oye el ruido de la ducha y unos golpes en la puerta, después de unos segundos se oye la voz de Flammy_]

**Flammy:** Ya es hora de que salgas… ¿Dónde esta Bob?

**Anthony**: No lo se, anoche estaba aquí… ya casi estoy listo.

**Flammy:** [_Con voz Alterada_] Aghh Voy a matar a ese inútil

[_Se oye que se cierra la puerta, la visión continua enfocando la cama, Anthony ya cambiado y peinado se acerca al enfoque_]

**Anthony:** No se que ocurre, pero Bob no aparece, no se a donde pudo haber ido.

[_Anthony se separa de la visión, la cual queda enfocada en la cama que Anthony acaba de tender en eso se oye que abre la puerta]_

**Flammy**: [_solo se sigue escuchando la voz_] ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese bueno para nada?

**Bob:** ¿Quién es un bueno para nada?

**Flammy**: ¡¡¡Un Café!!! ¡¡¡Saliste por un café!!! Increíble, tu labor esta en grabar a Anthony, no en ir a tomar café, ve y toma la cámara que no esta grabando nada.

[_Alguien se acerca a la cámara y esta se mueve se ve que alguien pasa a un lado, por fin después de varios minutos la visión es del resto del cuarto y de Anthony quien esta afuera esperando a que salgan junto con Flammy y Ale_]

**Flammy**: [_muy enojada_] ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

**Bob**: Pues fui a comprar algo para comer, tenía mucha hambre.

**Flammy**: [_pone los ojos en blanco_] Pero como es posible que nunca dejes de tragar…

**Bob**: Pues mira que esos desagradables hábitos de comer y dormir no más no se me quitan.

[_Anthony y Ale comienzan a reír_]

**Bob**: Además se supone que Charles llegaría a suplirme anoche y no lo hizo.

**Flammy**: [_Levanta las manos exasperada_] Pero que sarta de inútiles. ¿y Mike?

**Mike**: [_Llega por atrás de Flammy con movimientos lentos luciendo fresco como una lechuga_] ¿Alguien preguntó por mi?

**Flammy:** [_da un respingo al sentirlo atrás de ella_] ¿Dónde estuviste ayer todo el día?

**Mike**: [_sonriendo_] Me quede dormido…

**Ale**: [_Alzando las cejas_] ¿Todo el día?

**Mike**: [_bosteza_] Es que hubo una súper fiesta [_emocionado_] en la fraternidad de doble beta y ¿no ibas a pensar que me la iba a perder?

[_Flammy suelta un grito y se lleva las manos a la cara, abre la boca y esta punto de estallar y lanzar una perorata a Mike, pero Anthony se le adelanta_]

**Anthony**: [_calmado_] Mike, no se muy bien cuales sean tus prioridades, pero cuando aceptaste ser parte del proyecto te comprometiste con el grupo y nosotros contábamos con tu presencia.

**Bob**: [_interrumpiendo_] Si, mi cuate, me han tenido todo el tiempo ocupado… no me dejan ni ir al baño…

**Mike**: [_lanza un silbido_] Uyyy perdón, No sabía que se lo iban a tomar así… y yo pensé que no era tan indispensable, porque pues además esta el Charly, él también iba a ayudar ¿no?

**Flammy**: [_enfadada_] Pues resulta que "el Charly" como tú le llamas tampoco vino, la verdad no se que tienen en la cabeza….

**Ale**: [_tose sonoramente y todos voltean a verla_] ¿Podemos dejar el regaño para otra ocasión? [_señala su reloj de pulsera_] Ya es tarde, y no nos van a dejar entrar a clases.

[_Anthony toma unos libros y todos salen de la habitación y la cierra_]

**Anthony**: Oye Ale

**Ale**: [_lo mira con una sonrisa_] Si, dime…

**Anthony**: [_con gesto de preocupación_] ¿Dónde esta Lily?

**Ale**: [_apaga su sonrisa y se pone sería_] No lo sé, yo no soy su niñera.

[_Anthony la mira un poco extrañado pero no hace comentarios, comienza a caminar al lado de Ale, pero en esta ocasión ella no se ha tomado de su brazo, solo continua caminando, están por salir cuando entra una chica de ojos verdes_]

**Geor**: [_sonriendo_] Hola Ale

**Ale**: [_sonríe_] Geor, ¡Buenos días!

**Anthony**: ¡Hola Geor!

**Geor**: [_mira a Anthony]_ perdón no te había visto, [señala las cámaras] ¿Cómo va todo con el proyecto?

**Anthony**: [_suspira_] Pues aquí seguimos sobreviviendo

**Ale:** Oye Geor, ¿acabaste la presentación para la clase?

**Geor:** [_sonriendo]_ Claro, aquí esta [saca un CD y lo muestra] ¿Dónde esta Lily?

**Ale:** [_vuelve a poner cara seria_] ¿Qué acaso tengo escrito en la frente "Niñera de Lily"? No tengo la menor idea de donde este

[_Ale se adelanta parece muy enojada_]

**Geor**: [_extrañada_] ¿Qué le pasa?

**Anthony**: [_niega con la cabeza_] No lo se, pero parece que esta de muy mal humor.

[_Salen del dormitorio y afuera esta Lily que llega corriendo, a lo lejos se Ale que va caminando muy aprisa_]

**Anthony:** Lily, ¿dónde estabas?

**Lily:** [_sonrojada_] Perdón me quede dormida. Hola Geor, ¿Acabaste…?

**Geor**: [_interrumpe]_ Hola Lily, si, si acabe la presentación.

**Lily:** [_sonríe_] Pues es momento de irnos.

**Bob**: ¿No vamos a desayunar?

**Anthony**: [_voltea a ver a la cámara_] Ya se nos hizo tarde así que no…

[_Siguen caminando varios metros y en eso aparece Luis con una mochila, un café en una mano y una dona en la otra_]

**Luis:** ¡Que hongo!

**Lily:** [_mueve la cabeza con desaprobación_] ¿Cuándo aprenderás a utilizar palabras decentes?

**Luis:** ¿qué? ¿Pero si no dije ninguna grosería?

**Anthony**: [_Sonríe con indulgencia_] ¡Hola Luis!

**Luis**: ¡Qué onda Man! ¿Ya decidiste si vas a entrar al club de Ayumi Hamasaki?

**Lily:** [_comienza a reír_] ¿al club de Oyuki Iragashi?

**Luis:** [frunce el entrecejo] A-YU-MI-HA-MA-SA-KI

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] Pues si eso dije… Kayumi Karagashi…

**Luis**: [_la mira serio_] Ayumi… no Kayumi…

**Lily:** [_sonriendo maliciosamente_] Por eso Kagumi kiriamagi.

**Luis**: [_Alza las manos_] Ayumi… Ayumi Hamasaki….

**Lily**: [_alza las cejas_] Pero Luis si es lo que estoy diciendo.

[_Geor comienza a reír y Anthony también_]

**Anthony:** [_Aún riendo_] Luis, anda camina que se nos hizo ya tarde…

**Luis**: [_lo voltea a ver_] No me dijiste.

**Lily:** [_Mueve la cabeza_] mejor comete tu dona…

[_Stear se acerca y se une al grupo y camina al lado de ellos_]

**Stear**: Hola Anthony, y a los demás también.

**Lily**: [_mira con extrañeza_] ¿Dónde esta Archie?

**Stear**: [_sonríe picadamente_] ¿Archie? Mmm, no lo se, desde ayer que salió del salón de literatura que no lo he vuelto a ver.

**Anthony:** [_Alza una ceja_] ¿Tendrá algo que ver esa chica? ¿Tú la viste verdad Bob?

**Bob**: Si estaba espiándolo

**Lily**: [_Frunce el entrecejo_] No seas tonto Bob, ¿quién va querer espiar a Archie?

**Luis:** [_Da un sorbo a su café y después dice_] Pues tu pareces muy interesada en él.

**Lily**: [_Lo mira enojada_] A ti nadie te pidió tú opinión.

[_Anthony, Stear y Geor comienzan a reír_]

**Geor**: Ustedes dos siempre peleando.

**Luis**: [_Con cara de inocente_] Pero si es ella la que me pelea, yo soy un santo.

**Lily:** [_Hace una mueca de duda_] ¿Si tú lo dices?

[_Siguen caminando y se van acercando al Academics Building_]

**Lily**: Por cierto ¿dónde esta Alejandra?

**Anthony**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Salió enojada, como que no anda de buen humor.

**Lily**: [_preocupada_] ¿Será por lo de la clase de Gym?

**Geor**: ¿Qué paso?

**Anthony**: [_toma aliento_] Pues Neal se inscribió en la clase…

**Geor**: [_Abre la boca asombrada_] ¿Neal entró a la misma clase que Ale?

**Anthony**: [_hace un mohín de disgusto_] Si, así fue.

**Stear**: [_Riendo_] pero no fue todo lo que paso, según me entere.

**Geor:** [_mirándolo inquisitivamente]_ ¿pues que paso?

**Anthony**: Ale aventó a Neal a la alberca de forma un tanto brusca.

**Lily:** Y según me dijo, el profesor Obi Wan la regaño muy feo.

**Anthony**: Si, y la suspendió para la clase del día de hoy.

**Geor**: [_Angustiada_] ¡Oh no! Pero es que ese Neal le colma la paciencia a cualquiera… ¿y dices que la regaño Obi Wan? ¡Que mal! Con lo mucho que le gusta el maestro.

**Anthony:** Lamentablemente el maestro Obi Wan tiene el temperamento muy fuerte.

[_Entran por el pasillo, hay muchas personas y siguen caminando y dan vuelta para tomar otro pasillo y entran a un salón que dice "Redacción" allí adentro esta Ale parece que ya ha repartido las formas de permisos_]

**Geor:** [_se acerca a Ale_] Oye me acaban de contar lo que sucedió ayer con Neal.

**Ale**: [_la mira y aprieta los labios y después contesta_] Si, pues ya que…

[_Entra el profesor Sapiro y todos se sientan en sus lugares_]

**Profesor Sapiro**: Equipo dos esta listo para su presentación.

**Ale**: Si, ya esta preparado todo.

[_Geor se levanta y coloca el CD que le enseñó a Ale anteriormente dentro de una laptop que ya esta preparada para la proyección]._

**Geor:** [_comienza a explicar_] Dentro de la poesía existen formas. Y, dentro de estas formas, las hay que presentan mayor o menor dificultad. Una de las más difíciles es el soneto. A lo largo de sus seis siglos de existencia, los grandes poetas se han sentido siempre orgullosos de sus sonetos mejor logrados. Esa mágica combinación de catorce versos ha conquistado a todos hasta el punto de que Boileau llegó a escribir que "un soneto perfecto vale él solo lo que un poema largo".

[_Anthony se levanta de su asiento y se coloca al lado de Geor_]

**Anthony**: El soneto nació en Italia; y más probablemente en Sicilia, entre 1230 y 1240, quizás inventado por un tal Giacomo di Latino, aunque algunos atribuyen tal mérito a Dante o al Petrarca. Pero cada idioma lo ha ido adaptando según sus propias necesidades. El soneto inglés más típico, por ejemplo, no consiste en _dos cuartetos y dos tercetos_, sino en tres _cuartetos y un pareado_. Esto no quiere decir que hubiera sido el más aceptado en esta lengua, ya que la difusión de este modelo, sin llegar a ser nula, no tuvo mucho éxito, aparte de su utilización por Shakespeare. En general, los poetas anglosajones prefirieron imitar la forma difundida en la Romania, adaptándola a su sistema métrico particular. La fórmula definitiva del soneto español [_dos cuartetos o serventesios encadenados, y dos tercetos encadenados_] correspondió hallarla al toledano Garcilaso de la Vega [1501-1543], que fue quien lo elevó a su más excelsa cota.

[_Cambia la pantalla y aparece un soneto, Ale se levanta y apunta_ ]

**Ale**: En la mayoría de los sonetos podemos encontrar puntos que son similares:

su belleza

su regularidad formal estrictamente endecasílabos

catorce versos

Y su formación ABBA ABBA CDC DCD

[_La clase continua mientras el resto de alumnos toman nota, por fin termina la exposición aunque faltan cinco minutos para el término de la clase_]

**Profesor Sapiro**: Me parece muy bien. Entonces para la clase del viernes espero que todos hayan escrito su propio soneto. Para dar por concluido este tema y pasar a otros ramos de la poesía… Espero que ese día no salgan con que no tuvieron tiempo…

[_Y diciendo eso el profesor salió del salón_]

**Luis**: ¡Vaya con el Pistachón!

**Stear**: [_mira desconcertado a Luis_] ¿Pistachón?

**Lily**: [_Mirando de reojo a Luis_] Así le dicen al profesor… "Pistachón zigzag"

**Stear**: ¿Pero porque le dicen así?

**Ale**: Por el programa de Burbujas… dicen que el maestro tiene manía de reportero jeje

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] quizá también tiene afición por el agua de tamarindo…

[_Todos comienzan a reír.]_

**Bob:** ¿Ahora si podemos ir a desayunar?

**Flammy**: [_Hace un gesto de enojo]_ No, Bob, no estamos aquí para hacer lo que quieras, ¿Dónde esta Mike?

[_La visión cambia y se ve a Mike dormido en una de las sillas del fondo_]

**Flammy**: [_Camina muy enojada hasta él y le mueve el brazo con el que se esta deteniendo causando que su cabeza golpee con la mesa y grita_] ¡¡¡Despierta!!!

**Mike**: [_enojado]_ ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Flammy**: [_Muy enojada_] Estamos trabajando, no es momento de holgazanear… levanta tu gordo trasero y síguenos con los micrófonos

[_Por fin Anthony, Lily, Luis, Geor y Ale terminan de recoger lo que usaron para su exposición de Clases y acomodan todo para salir_]

**Bob**: [_Se acerca a Anthony_] Oye Anthony ¿vamos a ir a desayunar?

**Anthony**: [sonríe] Si Bob.

[_El equipo sale del salón y caminan tras de Anthony, y se encuentran a Albert en el camino_]

**Albert**: [_sonriendo_] Anthony ¿qué es todo esto?

**Anthony**: [_un poco sonrojado_] Es para un proyecto de la clase de filme.

[_Albert parece divertido_]

**Albert**. ¿Y en que consiste el proyecto?

**Stear**: Es un reality sobre la vida de Anthony.

**Albert**: ¡Hola Stear! ¡Cielos! Parece un fastidio.

**Anthony**: Bueno si… un poco.

**Albert**: Pues animo… nos vemos después chicos.

[_Caminan hacía la cafetería la cual esta atestada de gente_]

**Flammy**: [_señala a la cámara_] No se te ocurra apagarla.

**Bob**: Pero tengo hambre.

**Flammy**: entonces que Mike la cargue… [_mira a Mike que parece que anda en otro mundo_] Hey tú despierta, ven a cargar la cámara.

**Mike** : [_replica_] ¿Qué? a mi me dijeron que solo iba a cargar los micrófonos

**Flammy**: Pues ahora te va a tocar cargar la cámara.

**Mike**. No, no lo voy a hacer.

**Flammy**: Supongo que quieres reprobar la clase…

**Mike**: [_enojado se dirige hacía donde esta Flammy_] Pero déjame advertirte que este cuerpecito no esta hecho para trabajos físicos sino para trabajos mentales.

**Flammy**: Entonces supongo que tu destino es el ocio.

**Mike**: [_Con cara de que no entendió_] ¿El que?

**Flammy**: [_Con sarcasmo]_ Probando mi punto…

[_Mike hace cara de disgusto y se aproxima a la cámara la cual se mueve mucho y en seguida se ve a Bob que va a pedir algo para desayunar. Anthony ya esta en el mostrador pidiendo café y unos panes. Lily esta en la mesa donde están sentados Stear, Geor y Luis, Ale esta parada viendo el menú de cafés y Mike moviendo mucho la cámara se acerca a Anthony, a quien ya le entregaron su orden y ahora va camino a la mesa donde están los demás_]

**Anthony**: ¿Quién quería donas?

**Stear**: [_desilusionado_] No había eclaires.

**Anthony**: Mmm, no me fije.

**Luis**: Yo gusto una dona….

**Lily:** [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] ¿Otra dona?

**Luis:** De algo me tengo que alimentar.

**Lily:** [_Voltea a ver a Bob quien trae una bandeja llena de pan y de otras cosas_] A mi que se me hace que formas parte de su club.

**Luis**: [_Lo mira extrañado_] No, él no esta en ninguno de los clubes a los que pertenezco.

**Lily**: _[exasperada_] No, yo me refería… ay ¡olvídalo!

[_Stear solo comienza a reír mientras se levanta para ir a ver si tienen algo más para desayunar_]

**Anthony:** [_le pasa un pan a Geor y luego mira a Lily_] ¿Y como te has sentido? Ayer te veías muy mal.

**Lily:** [_sonríe_] Bien, parece que no caeré en la gripa jeje.

**Anthony:** [_le pasa un brazo por los hombros_] ¡Qué bien! Me tenías preocupado.

**Ale:** [_Grita_] ¡Santo Cielo!

[_La cámara la enfoca y se ve que se tiró encima el café y se le ve muy enojada, Anthony se agacha para recoger el vaso_]

**Ale:** [_enojada_] Déjalo…

**Anthony**: [_se levanta_] voy por otro café

**Ale**: [_Grita aún enojada_] No, he dicho que lo dejes,… voy a tener que irme a cambiar… ya no alcanzó a tomar nada.

[_Ale toma una servilleta y se medio limpia, pero toda la blusa esta manchada de café, hace una mueca de disgusto, toma sus cosas y sale muy enojada de la cafetería, Anthony tiene el entrecejo fruncido y se deja caer en la silla_]

**Geor**: [_voltea verlos extrañada_] Anda muy rara ¿no creen?

**Lily:** pero no tenía porque gritarle a Anthony. El solo quería ayudar.

**Luis**: [_con una sonrisa boba_] No será que anda en sus días.

**Lily**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] ¡Pero que poco tacto tienes para decir las cosas!

**Luis**: [_se encoge de Hombros_] ¿Pero yo que dije?

[_Anthony no dice nada, se ha quedado callado apretando la mandíbula_].

**Stear**: [_llega con una bolsa llena de pan_] Y aquí ¿Quién se murió?

**Anthony**: [_Se levanta_] me voy adelantando

**Lily:** [_lo mira_] Pero si no has probado tu desayuno

**Anthony**: Se me fue el apetito.

[_Comienza a caminar, pero Mike se queda grabando a los que se quedaron en la mesa_]

**Flammy:** [_Se adelanta y lo empuja_] A Anthony…, tienes que seguir a Anthony, no te quedes allí parado…

**Mike:** Ya voy, ya voy.

[_Lily se levanta, llevándose el café en la mano y sigue a Mike y a Flammy, la cámara se va moviendo mucho como si el que la llevara fuera corriendo_]

**Lily:** [_Corriendo alcanza a Anthony_] Anthony.

**Anthony**: [_se detiene_] ¿Qué pasa?

**Lily**: [_alzando las cejas_] Es lo que quería preguntarte.

**Anthony**: [_niega con la cabeza_] No pasa nada…

**Lily**: No digas eso, es evidente que estás molesto por lo que pasó adentro.

**Anthony**: Lily, en verdad no quiero hablar de ello.

[_Lily se queda callada y Anthony comienza a caminar y entonces un grupo de muchachas vestidas como porristas se colocan frente a él impidiéndoles el paso levantan las manos y los pompones al tiempo que recitan al unísono_]

**Todas:** "¿Quién es él? Es el mejor

lo queremos porque es un amor

Anthony es toda nuestra pasión

Es para nosotras una obsesión.

Y nosotras…."

**Lily**: [_interrumpiendo_] ¿Qué es esto?

**Chica 1**: Una porra duh

**Lily**: Eso es obvio…. Lo que quise decir es cual es el sentido de hacerla.

**Chica 2:** Pues para levantar el ánimo…

[_Mike enfoca a las chicas, y después la cara de Anthony quien no sabe si reírse o mostrarse serio_]

**Lily**: [_Enfadada_] Mira, no se que tiene tu cabecita… lo que yo digo es que no entiendo porque tienen que hacer una porra cuando alguien camina por los pasillos de la escuela.

**Chica 1**: Pues estamos audicionando…

**Flammy**: [_Se acerca_] ¿Para qué?

**Chica 2**: Para salir en el proyecto claro esta…

**Lily:** [_moviendo las manos con desesperación_] No estamos haciendo casting, ¿Quién les dijo una tontería como esa?

**Chica 1:** [_Enojada y moviendo el pie con desesperación_] ¿Acaso no están haciendo un programa?

**Lily:** [_Al borde de la desesperación_] Aghhh

**Flammy**: [_mirando a las porristas_] Estamos haciendo un programa pero es un Reality, no necesitamos porristas, ni actores, ni nada por el estilo, así que si nos hacen el favor de moverse solo están estorbando.

**Chica 2:** Hey, somos libres de ponernos donde queramos.

**Flammy:** [_Grita amenazante]_ Quítate del camino, o tú y tus amiguitas…

**Archie**: [_Llega por un lado_] ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué están promocionando?

**Chica 1**: ohhh Archie Conrwell.

**Archie:** [_sonriendo_] A sus órdenes…

**Chica 2**: ¿Tú eres el que esta organizando la fiesta de primavera?

**Archie:** Claro, ¿Por qué? ¿No les han dicho en dónde será?

**Lily**: Y no les va a decir si no nos dejan en paz.

**Archie:** [_se acaba de percatar de la presencia de Lily y su cara cambia automáticamente_] ¡Hola Lily! Tan bella como siempre.

**Lily:** [_con voz zalamera_] Verdad Archie que no les vas a decir donde es la fiesta si no se quitan de en medio y nos dejan tranquilos.

**Archie**: [_comienza a mover las manos indicando que se aparten del camino_] Ya oyeron a la dama. Así que muévanse…

[_Las chicas se miran unas a las otras, la chica 1 asiente con la cabeza y se quitan del camino y entonces la cámara voltea y no esta Anthony_]

**Lily:** [_Abre los ojos_] Anthony. ¿dónde esta Anthony?

**Chica 3**: Hace como diez minutos que se fue para allá [dijo señalando el lado contrario de donde estaban]

**Flammy**: [_Enojada_] Se fue…. Esto es inaudito, ¿cómo se fue sin decirnos nada? Tú apaga la cámara.

[_Se ve que se apaga la cámara, vuelve a prenderse y ahora están dentro de un salón con espejos en las paredes Se ve que Anthony esta sentado sobre un puff con cara de fastidio_]

**Flammy:** [_regañándolo_] … y espero que sea la última vez que ocurre algo así, porque ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

**Lily:** [_enojada_] Ya déjalo, fue culpa de esas bobas y del tonto de Mike que no se fijo para seguirlo.

**Flammy**: No tiene excusa, no debió haberse ido eso no esta bien…

**Anthony:** [_Con cara seria_] Esta bien, la próxima vez les avisaré…

[_En ese momento entra Alejandra ya cambiada y detrás de ella una mujer con un turbante en la cabeza_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_aplaude para llamar la atención_] Bien todos por favor… Hoy continuaremos con el tango, espero que hayan ensayado como les pedí… Empecemos por Ale y su pareja

[_Ale se dirige a Anthony y él la mira muy serio, pero se levanta del puff y los dos se dirigen al centro del salón que ya esta despejado y todos observan sentados, y entonces comienza a sonar "La cumparsita", y Anthony toma la mano de Ale y rodea su cintura y comienzan a bailar]_

**Anthony:** [_mientras baila comienza a hablar en voz baja_] ¿Qué ocurre?

**Ale:** [_muy concentrada_] ¿de que hablas?

**Anthony**: [_Muy serio_] ¿Qué fue todo eso que paso en la cafetería?

**Ale:** [_fingiendo demencia_] No se de que hablas.

**Anthony**: [_la toma de un brazo y lo estira y luego regresan a la misma posición_] Si sabes de que hablo…

**Ale**: [_con seriedad_] No estas contando bien los pasos, ya te equivocaste.

**Anthony**: [_la mira muy serio_] Ale por favor…

**Ale**: [_lo mira de regreso antes de voltear la cabeza con un movimiento del baile_] Derramé el café sobre mi, eso fue lo que pasó…

**Anthony:** [_le da una voltereta a Ale_] Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, esta mañana también parecías enojada…

[_Pero allí tienen que dar otra vuelta y luego el final, acaban y la clase aplaude_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_mirándolos seriamente_] Si han mejorado mucho, pero todavía tuvieron un par de errores, a ver la pareja que sigue Terry ¿dónde esta Terry?

**Liz:** [_levanta la mano_] Terry esta enfermo…

[_Lily hace cara de incredulidad y deja escapar un "bah"y Liz la mira con el entrecejo fruncido_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_Alzando las cejas_] ¿Otra vez? Se ha perdido todas las clases de Tango… quiero que le informe…

**Terry:** [_entra al salón levantando los brazos_] Aquí esta por quien lloraban…

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_mirándolo duramente_] ¿No estaba usted enfermo?

**Terry**: [_levanta la mano exagerando_] Así era, pero el deber llama y así tenga que levantarme de la tumba [_comienza a actuar_] o venir en las peores condiciones, mientras exista esa palabra llamada "deber" estaré yo obligado a aparecer.

[_Termina su monólogo y Liz, Elsy y otras chicas aplauden con entusiasmo_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_Respira_] Muy bien Sr. Grandchester solo quiero recordarle que no esta usted en clase de drama, sino de danza, así que vamos a aprovechar que hizo acto de presencia para ver que tanto puede bailar… [_mira al salón y se detiene en Lily_] Usted… baile con él.

**Elsy:** [_enojada_] ¿Pero porque ella?

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_mirándola fríamente_] Elsy, he de recordarle que usted no ha podido dominar todavía los pasos… Lily es la que lo ha hecho mejor hasta el momento… por eso ella va a bailar con Terry.

[_Terry se para al lado de Lily y le ofrece la mano para que se levante, comienza a sonar "blue tango" y Terry trata de seguir a Lily, Elsy mira muy seria al igual que Liz_]

**Lily:** No, no… cuenta… son dos pasos a la izquierda y luego uno atrás.

**Terry:** [_un poco enfadado_] Pero si eso estoy haciendo.

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_los interrumpe_] Terry, no lo esta haciendo correctamente, ve lo que pasa cuando se pierden clases tan importantes como los principios básicos.

**Terry:** [_un poco avergonzado_] Es que Lily no me tiene paciencia

[_Lily abre la boca muy enojada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo por la actitud de Terry, mientras tanto Anthony se acerca al puff que esta junto al de Ale_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: Terry, como puede decir eso de su compañera…

**Terry**: es que si tuviera de compañera a [_voltea la vista por el salón y ve a Anthony que le quiere decir algo a Ale y una sonrisa traviesa se le dibuja en el rostro_] Ale por ejemplo…

[_Ale y Anthony voltean al oír a Terry, los dos con aspecto asombrado_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_alza las manos_] ¿Y que diferencia haría?

**Terry:** Es que si puede bailar tan bien con ese jardinerito pues conmigo podrá hacerlo mejor.

**Lily:** [_enojada_] ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

[_La profesora se lleva las manos a la cabeza al punto de la exasperación_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_Apunta a Ale_] Podría bailar con el señor

[_Ale asiente con la cabeza y Lily se ve muy enojada_]

**Lily:** Realmente no creo que debiéramos acceder a las peticiones de alguien que no esta interesado en la clase, y que por propia voluntad se ha perdido los principios del tango.

**Liz**: [_Se levanta muy enojada_] Profesora, eso no es cierto, Terry ha estado enfermo y por eso no había podido venir.

**Lily**: [_Riendo despectivamente_] ¿Y se lo compraste?

**Liz**: [_Enojada_] ¿Estas diciendo que es un mentiroso?

**Lily:** [_sonriendo con complacencia_] Solo digo que lo que se ve no se pregunta…

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_eleva la voz_] Basta; Sr. Grandchester esta es la última vez que nos atrasamos por una persona, si vuelve a ausentarse lo reprobaré, ahora trate de seguir los pasos y usted Liz le sugiero que esa energía que tiene para defender al señor Grandchester, mejor la utilice para mejorar su baile.

[_Lily sonríe con suficiencia y mira por encima del hombro a Liz quien se ha sentado haciendo un gesto de disgusto. Anthony se ve un poco serio, pero cuando se sienta Lily a su lado comienza a charlar con ella en susurros, la música vuelve a sonar y Terry a pesar de estar recibiendo instrucciones no logra dominar el tango_]

**Lily:** [_Enojada_] Es un vago…

**Anthony**: [_la mira calmadamente_] No es un vago… simplemente que tiene su manera de hacer las cosas.

**Lily:** [_asombrada_] Ay Anthony, hasta a ese le encuentras virtudes… no puede ser… después de que te llamo "jardinerito"

**Anthony**: [_entre risas_] pues si soy un jardinerito…

**Lily:** ¿Cómo puedes seguirle la corriente a ese tipo?

**Anthony:** [_la mira_] No es un mal tipo, ve, esta haciendo el esfuerzo por bailar…

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Pues no lo hizo conmigo.

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] pues contigo la maestra no le había puesto un ultimátum

**Lily:** [_despectivamente_] diario cree que por su linda sonrisa todos caen rendidos a sus pies… a él si que no le molestaría ese grupo de animadoras…

**Anthony:** [_ríe un poco más fuerte_] Ya se me habían olvidado…

**Lily**: Bola de ilusas… [_imitando la voz de las porristas_] "haciendo audición" ¿puedes creerlo? Al rato nos va a salir un estúpido "he venido para hacer el papel de Anthony"

[_Anthony solo se ríe mientras la música ha acabado y Elsy, Liz y otras chicas son las únicas que aplauden_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación_] Señor Grandchester, le hace falta mucho, espero que practique mucho para cuando sea la clase del viernes pueda usted completar una pieza sin pisar a su compañera de baile…

**Terry:** [_con cara de fastidio]_ ¿Puedo escoger compañera?

[_Al oír eso las chicas que aplaudieron ponen cara de interés_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: No, no puede, usted mismo escogió a Ale, sin embargo ella ya tiene pareja… [_se queda pensando unos minutos_] a menos que Lily la reemplace con Anthony.

**Lily:** [_sonríe_] A mi no me importaría.

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: [_dirigiéndose a Anthony_] ¿Y a usted Anthony?

**Anthony:** [_asiente con la cabeza_] Si por mi esta bien.

[_Ale se pone muy seria, voltea la cabeza y suelta la mano de Terry, quien aún la tiene tomada de ella_]

**Profesora Yamika Anderson**: Entonces nos vemos el viernes… espero Sr. Grandchester que no falte a la clase… y en verdad por su propio bien espero que haya ensayado…

[_Todos comienzan a salir, menos Anthony y Lily que parecen estar esperando a Ale quien sigue en la pista con Terry_]

**Ale:** [_mirándolo_] ¿A que horas puedes ensayar?

**Terry**: Tú eres amiga de esa chica Ema ¿verdad?

**Ale**: [_con cara de fastidio_] ¿Y eso que viene al caso?

**Terry:** [_sonriendo_] pues mucho…

**Ale:** [_enojada_] Si, verdad es para lo único que soy buena, ¿no? Para tener amigas que les atraen a los demás… pues cuando quieras ensayar me buscas… total el que necesita ensayar eres tú no yo.

[_Y antes de que le conteste algo salé del salón y Anthony y Lily la siguen_]

**Anthony**: ¿Vamos a almorzar?

**Ale**: [_enojada_] vayan ustedes yo no tengo hambre.

[_Y comienza a caminar más aprisa, pero Lily se apresura y la alcanza_]

**Lily:** [_preocupada_] ¿Qué ocurre? Todo el día has andado de malas.

**Ale:** [_sonriendo con incredulidad_] ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

**Lily**: [_asiente con la cabeza_] Pues si… digo si es por lo de Neal.,

**Ale**: [_muy enojada_] ¿Neal? ¿crees que lo que me importa es Neal?

[_Lily vuelve a asentir con la cabeza_]

**Ale**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] No, pues no es Neal, aunque me estoy preguntando si no estoy siendo dura con él.

**Lily**: [_asombrada_] ¿No hablaras en serio?

**Ale**: [_muy seria_] Por lo menos él solo se fija en mi…

[_Y comienza a caminar más rápido y Lily frunce el entrecejo_]

**Anthony:** [_preocupado_] ¿Ya te dijo lo que le ocurre?

**Lily**: [_se queda callada y luego niega con la cabeza_] No estoy segura.

**Anthony:** [_suspira_] Bueno, ¿tú si quieres ir a almorzar?

**Lily**: no tengo mucha hambre, pero se que si no como algo al rato me voy a estar muriendo de hambre.

[_Anthony le pasa el brazo por los hombros y comienzan a caminar hasta la cafetería, allí están Ema y Archie comiendo_]

**Archie**: [_Levanta la mano_] Aquí hay lugar.

[_Los dos van y se sientan allí, se ve que el lugar esta muy concurrido_]

**Lily**: [_mirando a Ema_] ¿Sabes quien es la pareja de baile de Ale en danza?  
**Ema**: [_mira a Anthony rápidamente_] ¿Anthony?

**Lily:** [_sonríe con satisfacción_] No, él ahora es mi pareja…

**Ema**: ¿entonces?

**Lily:** Tu amigo Terry.

**Ema**: [_un poco enojada_] Terry no es mi amigo.

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] Pregunto por ti ¿sabes?

**Ema:** [_Hace un puchero_] No veo donde esta la gracia.

[_Anthony se levanta y va hacia la caja para pedir la comida, la cámara va con lentitud tras de él, pide la comida y regresa con dos charolas llenas de cosas_]

**Anthony:** [_Deja las charolas_] Si quieren algo más… pues ya les toca a ustedes [_ríe_]

**Ema**: [_lanza un quejido_] Ay no, allí viene Luis.

**Anthony**: [_asombrado_] ¿Y en que te molesta?

**Ema:** Pues va a volver a fastidiar con su club de la japonesa esa…

**Lily:** Ah, ¿el club de Ayumi Hamasaki?

**Archie**: [_sorprendido_] Pero si lo dijiste bien.

**Lily**: Pues si no estoy tonta….

**Archie**: [_Alzando una ceja_] Entonces ¿Por qué siempre dices mal su nombre?

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] Es que es muy divertido

**Lily:** [_riendo también_] Si, así es… porque no ves la cara que pone cuando digo mal el nombre…

[_Y todos comienzan a reír y en eso Luis ya llegó a la mesa_]

**Luis**: [_Mirando a todos_] ¿De que ríen?

**Ema**: [_secándose las lágrimas de los ojos_] De nada,… de nada

**Luis**: ¿Qué comen?

**Archie:** [_riendo aún_] A pobres ilusos

[_Y todos ríen al mismo tiempo, menos Luis que se queda con cara de "no entendí el chiste_"]

**Anthony:** [_Riendo_] Esta bromeando, siéntate, pero si no te gusta lo que traje allá esta la fila.

[_Luis mira lo que hay sobre la mesa, unos platos de brochetas y unos canelones, junto con ensalada de verduras luego voltea y ve que hay una gran diversidad de comida y como que se le antoja algo_]

**Luis:** [_se sienta_] mejor como lo que hay aquí.

[_Lily tose algo que suena como a "marro" y todos ríen menos Luis quien parece que no escucho y se esta sirviendo la comida_]

[_Terminan de comer y Archie ve a la misma chica que el día anterior se asomaba por la ventana_]

**Archie**: [_se levanta_] disculpen… me tengo que ir.

**Anthony**: [_voltea a ver hacía donde mira Archie pero ya no se ve nadie_] Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde.

[_Archie sale de la cafetería y todos se quedan un poco extrañados_]

**Lily:** [_con cara de extrañeza_] ¿Qué habrá pasado?

**Mike:** había una chica allí y en cuanto la vio se levantó.

**Anthony**: [_con curiosidad_] ¿Será la misma chica de ayer…?

**Lily**: [_Un poco disgustada_] No lo creo.

[_Anthony la mira de reojo y se limita a sonreír_]

**Ema**: [_recogiendo sus libros_] Bueno yo tengo clase de Química… así que nos vemos.

**Lily y Anthony:** Nos vemos después

[_Luis no contesta se esta acabando lo que hay en las charolas_]

**Lily:** [_mira a Luis_] ¿Qué no tienes clase en este momento?

**Luis **: [_mira el reloj y con la boca todavía llena contesta_] Ahh, si pero todavía alcanzo.

**Lily**: [_hace cara de asco_] Que asqueroso eres.

**Luis.** ¿Por qué?

**Anthony**: [_se levanta_] Lily… tenemos clase...

**Lily:** [_con cara de disgusto_] Nos toca Gimnasia ¿verdad?

[_Anthony asiente con la cabeza y Lily se levanta_]

**Lily:** Creo que no debí comer tanto… y menos si me tengo que meter a la alberca.

**Anthony:** [_Sonríe_] Todavía falta media hora, pero es mejor irnos adelantando por si otro grupo de porristas se ponen adelante y no nos dejan pasar [_comienza a reír_]

[_Los dos comienzan a caminar hacía el gimnasio y Mike los sigue_]

**Mike**: Oye Flany, ¿no debería estar aquí el Bob?

**Flammy:** [_con voz irritada_] Mi nombre es Flammy no Flany so burro. Y no, Bob no va a venir porque le di el día libre ya que va a estar en la noche grabando.

**Mike**: Es que ya me duele el brazo…

**Flammy:** Me importa un bledo si te duele todo el cuerpo. Tú tienes que seguir grabando…

[_Mike solo suelta un gruñido, se ve que entran a la clase de natación y allí están como el día anterior muchos muchachos ya dentro de la alberca, Anthony entra al vestidor y la cámara comienza a tomar todo el lugar, hay muchas personas sentadas alrededor casi todos en sus trajes de baño, al rato se ve Anthony que ya esta dentro del agua_]

**Obi Wan**: Espero que el día de hoy no haya incidentes como el de ayer… [_pasa la vista por todo el lugar como verificando que Ale no este en la alberca_] así que los quiero a todos concentrados.

[_Lily pone una cara de tristeza, y salta a la alberca con cuidado, se ve que la clase transcurre sin muchas novedades, el maestro comienza a tomar tiempos en la parte del grupo que no lo hizo el día anterior y el resto se turnan para tirarse del trampolín, A cada rato la cámara se ve como que se esta moviendo de manera incontrolable_]

**Flammy:** [_Solo se oye la voz en susurros_] Pero ¿Qué te pasa? No ves que si estas moviendo la imagen se mueve también…todos se van a marear.

**Mike:** Es que me duele el brazo.

**Flammy:** Ya te dije que ese no es mi problema… ayer te la pasante holgazaneando así que ahora te aguantas.

[_La imagen se detiene pero queda un poco ladeada, por fin se terminan las clases, se apaga la cámara, se vuelve a encender y ahora están fuera del edificio. Anthony va caminando adelante y se ve que Lily va a su lado, se ve que ya es algo tarde_]

**Anthony**: [_se estira un poco_] Hoy si estoy cansado, y todavía tenemos que ensayar y tengo que empezar con el soneto.

**Lily:** [_lo mira_] ¿Cuándo hablas de ensayar hablas de…?

**Anthony:** [_sonriendo_] De la clase de música, no hemos ensayado ni una sola ocasión, esta vez no nos va a pasar que no salga la canción.

**Lily:** Por lo menos mañana no nos toca Gimnasia… con el frío que hace ¿cómo se les ocurre meternos al agua?

**Anthony:** [_riendo_] ¿Pero si el agua esta caliente?

**Lily:** Pues si, pero luego salimos al aire frío y siento que se me congela hasta el pensamiento.

**Anthony:** [_saca su celular_] Creo que hay que avisarle a Ale que tenemos que ensayar, voy a llamarla.

**Lily:** [_apuntado a lo lejos_] No será necesario allí esta.

[_Ale esta sentada en una banca junto a un muchacho alto, rubio muy guapo y ella parece muy risueña, Anthony y Lily comienzan a acercarse a ellos_]

**Ale:** [_riendo_] ¿No lo dirás en serio?

**Howl:** [_Con una amplia sonrisa_] ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

**Ale:** [_aun con una risita_] Es que suena maravilloso.

**Howl:** Casi tanto como tú preciosa [_y le besa la mano_]

[_Anthony ya esa prácticamente a su lado_]

**Anthony:** Ale, te estábamos buscando.

[_Ale levanta la vista y ve a Anthony y a Lily_]

**Howl**: [_mirando a Ale_] ¿son amigos tuyos?

**Ale**: [_un poco seria_] Si.

**How**l: Entonces te dejo… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando quieras verme, ¡Ciao Bella ragazza!

[_La cámara voltea unos segundos y cuando regresa Howl ya no está_]

**Anthony:** [_asombrado_] ¿A dónde se fue?

**Ale**: No lo se…

**Lily**: [_con curiosidad_] ¿Quién era?

**Ale**: [_muy seria_] ¿para que quieres saberlo, para coquetearle también?

[_Lily abre la boca, pero Anthony se adelanta_]

**Anthony:** [_Pasmado_] Pero Ale, ¿porqué dices eso?

**Ale:** [_sonriendo de forma irónica_] Ah claro lo olvide… ella es "perfecta"… lo siento pero no tengo ganas de discutir.

[_Ale se levanta y comienza a caminar muy aprisa, Anthony va tras de ella y la toma del brazo y Lily se queda atrás con cara de estar a punto de llorar_]

**Anthony**: [_muy extrañado_] ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es todo eso?

**Ale:** [_enojada_] No me siento bien eso es todo…

**Anthony:** [_No la suelta_] Ale… ¿Qué pasa?

**Ale:** [_suavizando la voz un poco_] Nada, no pasa nada, conmigo nunca pasa algo, ese es el problema… pero eso se acabo.

**Anthony:** [_tratando de calmarse_] No entiendo que quieres decir, ¿a que viene todo esto? Ayer todo estaba bien y de repente todo cambio…

**Ale:** [_se le empieza a quebrar la voz_] No, nada ha cambiado y es eso lo que pasa… yo creo que… [_guarda silencio y Anthony la mira expectante_] Que será mejor que ande un tiempo por mi misma.

**Anthony:** [_lanza una sonrisa incrédula_] Pero Ale, tenemos todas las clases juntos, y el proyecto…

**Ale:** [_Pasa saliva y los ojos se le ponen vidriosos_] Si, bueno, quizá deje algunas clases ¿sabes? Y el proyecto… bueno pues allí esta Lily ¿no? [_dice esas últimas palabras de forma un tanto sarcástica_] No soy indispensable.

**Anthony:** [_totalmente extrañado_] Ale, no se que te pasa… no me lo quieres decir y francamente no he aprendido a leer los pensamientos… así que te voy a dejar ir, no se que es lo que te hizo tomar esta decisión, pero ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?

**Ale:** [_Lo mira con tristeza_] ¿Qué quieres?

**Anthony:** [_La mira en forma suplicante_] ¿Podrías pensarlo bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa?

**Ale**: No tiene sentido.

**Anthony:** No digas eso, piensa también que quizá si es algo que yo hice o Lily, pues que hables con nosotros, creo que podríamos ayudarte.

**Ale:** [_Sonríe amargamente]_ Lo dudo… ya me tengo que ir.

[_Da la media vuelta y Anthony la suelta lentamente, y después regresa con Lily y ella esta llorando_]

**Anthony**: [_suspira_] Vamos Lily no llores, no se que pasa, no me quiere decir nada… ¡por favor no llores! Mira, olvida el ensayo y todo, ve a descansar, mañana ya veremos que pasa.

[_Anthony le pasa el brazo por los hombros y se dirigen a los dormitorios, Flammy por primera vez en varios días se queda callada y Mike la sigue pero de repente mueve la cámara como si ya no pudiera sostenerla_]

[_Llegan a los dormitorios_]

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] ¿Vas a estar bien?

**Lily:** [_asiente con la cabeza_] Si… [_dice apagadamente_]

**Anthony;** [_Suspira_] Nos vemos mañana

[_Anthony besa la mejilla de Lily y se dirige a su dormitorio, y allí esta Bob esperando fuera de su cuarto_]

**Bob:** Hola Anthony.

**Anthony**: [_se le ve un poco triste_] Que tal.

[_Anthony entra su cuarto prende la computadora y ve que sus amigas no están conectadas, así que se sale del Mensajero y se pone a trabajar en su soneto, del cual no puede pasar del primer cuarteto… Para entonces el sol ya tiene varias horas que se ocultó, se levanta, se dirige al baño y sale con su pijama, se coloca frente a la Cámara que ha dejado ya bien instalada Bob_]

**Anthony:** [_Con cara seria_] Hoy fue un día bastante raro, los tangos no fueron solo en el salón de danza, el ambiente se lleno de ellos, no se realmente que ocurre, en momentos como estos me gustaría mucho comprender que pasa por la cabeza de las chicas… Supongo que todo este proyecto nos esta afectando más de lo que cualquiera quiere admitir… comienzo a extrañar con urgencia los días en los que no estaba seguido por una cámara… solo espero que todo se solucione… [_suspira_] Bueno… esperemos que mañana todo sea mejor.

[_Anthony se acuesta y apaga la luz_]

**Anthony**: Buenas noches Bob.

**Fin día 3.**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio - Cumparsita o Blue tango_


	5. Chapter 5

**Episodio 5**

**Día 4 jueves**

[_Jueves en la mañana, el dormitorio de Anthony se encuentra en penumbras, y apenas se distinguen los números rojos del despertador. Se escuchan unos ruidos, como movimientos en la cama, y luego una sombra pasa por el frente hacia al baño. El cuarto se alumbra levemente por la poca luz que entra desde las rendijas de la puerta del baño. Poco tiempo después, Anthony sale del baño, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acerca a la mesita de noche, y escribe algo. Luego mira a la cámara y se acerca_.]

**Anthony**: [_susurrando_] Buenos días, este es el comienzo del día jueves, y Bob sigue durmiendo, no lo pienso despertar para seguirme ya que aun es demasiado temprano para él, [_se ríe_] Voy a correr un rato y regreso en una media hora. Bye. [_Saluda con la mano_]

[_Se escucha el ruido de la puerta al cerrar. La cámara se queda gravando la cama vacía. Se ve que la luz del sol comienza a pintar el cielo. Se oye un despertador con un ruido ensordecedor desde la mesita de noche. Bob, grita a Anthony desde su sofá_]

**Bob:** Anthony [_con voz cansada_] Anthony, ¡apaga eso!

[_Pero el despertador sigue sonando_.]

**Bob**: ¡Anthony! Por favor, apaga eso.

[_Pero como Anthony parece no responderle Bob tiene que levantarse y lo apaga_.]

**Bob:** [_al ver que Anthony no esta en la cama_] esto no me suena bien… [_dice mientras entra al baño, y llama a Anthony varias veces_.]

[_Después desconcertado se sienta en la cama, mientras mira a la cámara; de pronto se fija que en la mesita de noche hay una nota. Bob, la toma y la lee, luego se la muestra a la cámara_.]

En la nota se lee: "No quise despertarte, Salí a correr un rato. Regresare antes de irnos a la clase. Anthony."

**Bob:** En vista de que el galán no esta, esta cámara, no tiene que grabar. [_Dicho y hecho, él apaga la cámara.]_

[_Cuando la cámara se prende de nuevo; la imagen se esta moviendo rápidamente, y se escuchan algunas voces.]_

**Flammy:** ¿Que parte de reality no comprenden? En serio que no me lo explico…

**Anthony**: Vamos, no lo quise despertar, no es necesario que me grabe a mi corriendo.

**Flammy**: Si es parte de tu vida si lo es.

**Anthony**: Tranquila, Flammy, para eso los editores están haciendo su trabajo, siempre puedo correr otro día. Mira ayer fue un día muy pesado para todos, no empecemos otro igual ¿quieres? Y ahora si no te molesta, tengo una clase que tomar.

[_Anthony empieza a caminar, seguido de Bob y Flammy. Después Anthony se queda parado en la entrada como buscando a alguien, pero al no ver nada continua su camino._]

**Flammy:** ¿Seria mucho pedir que al menos alguna de las productoras se aparezca el día de hoy?

**Anthony**: a mi no me mires, ellas sabrán lo que hacen.

[_Flammy empieza a marcar números mientras se adelanta hacia la cafetería. Anthony prosigue su camino, y como siempre se encuentra a Archie y a Stear.]_

**Stear:** ¡Anthony! ¿Que tal?

**Anthony**: [_serio_] aquí como vez, empezando otro día. Haber que tal nos va hoy.

**Archie**: No se porque no nos asignaron el mismo dorm, en serio, seria tan divertido si estuviéramos todos juntos…

**Stear:** ¿y oír tus ronquidos? Ni hablar, jeje así estamos bien.

**Anthony**: Bueno, de ronquidos no me hablen, yo los oigo últimamente [_mirando a la cámara_] jejeje

[_Bob se ríe también_]

**Bob**: lo siento amigo, ese defecto tampoco me lo he podido quitar. [_Todos ríen_]

[_Entran en la cafetería, y se quedan haciendo la fila para pedir su comida. De lejos, Ema los ve, y los saluda.]_

**Ema**: [_acercándose_] ¡Anthony! ¿Que tal? ¿Cansado después de la maratón? Jeje

**Anthony:** Ema, me hiciste correr mucho jeje

**Ema:** jeje, si hubiera sabido que te levantas a correr, hubiera ido contigo otras veces.

**Anthony**: Si, pues no lo hago diario, la verdad últimamente no lo hacia, pero cuando estoy estresado suelo empezar a hacerlo.

**Ema:** Yo voy todos los días, excepto los sábados. Cuando gustes solo me dices

**Anthony**: Claro, Ema, me gustara tu compañía, yo te aviso.

**Ema:** [_sonrojada_] Espero que te estreses más seguido jeje. [_Abrumada_] Lo siento, bueno, es bueno para la salud correr eh. Jeje

[_Todos se ríen_.]

[_La línea se va moviendo ligeramente y todos caminan y pagan por lo que han escogido._

_Flammy se acerca a ellos._ ]

**Flammy**: Pues al parecer, Lily se quedo dormida, y Ale dice que esta aquí en algún lado, pero no la miro.

**Anthony**: ¿Y Mike?

**Flammy:** ¡no me hables de ese inútil! También se quedo dormido, le dije que pasara por Lily y vinieran juntos.

**Anthony**: ¿Y lo hará?

**Flammy**: [_ya molesta_] no lo se, se lo propuse porque le queda de camino. Bueno, los espero en la mesa.

[_Flammy camina, y toma asiento junto a Ema que también ya esta en la larga mesa color azul en la que se sientan casi siempre. Los chicos también caminan hacia la mesa, incluyendo a Luís que también se les unió. Bob, enfoca poco a poco todas las mesas de la gran cafetería principal del establecimiento, y en uno de sus enfoques, ve a Ale sentada con otro grupo al cual casi no frecuentan_.]

**Bob**: Allí esta Ale… [_Señalando a Alejandra con la mano_.]

[_Todos voltean a ver. En ese momento, Lily se esta acercando a la misma mesa, junto con Mike. Anthony los ve, y se levanta de inmediato hacia la mesa, Bob enseguida y antes de que Flammy se lo pida, también camina detrás de Anthony_.]

**Anthony**: ¿Que pasa, porque nos sentamos separados hoy?

**Lily**: ¡Hola Anthony!

**Anthony**: Hola Lily, ¿cómo estás?

**Lily**: Bien, gracias, pues… no se, yo vi a Ale aquí, y pues por eso vine a sentarme aquí.

[_Alejandra los mira sin atención, pero evidentemente no los escucha realmente a causa de la música que se encuentra escuchando.]_

**Ale**: Cuando vine no había casi nadie, y me senté aquí, luego los demás vinieron y se sentaron también, no les podía decir que no se sentaran ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: ¿pero porque no te sentaste en nuestra mesa?

**Ale**: [_asiendo caras de desesperación_] ay, porque cuando vine… Neil y sus secuaces estaban sentados allí ¿Qué, tengo que darles explicaciones de todo lo que hago?

**Anthony**: No, perdón, no tienes, disculpa si te interrumpí.

[_Anthony se marcha molesto de regreso a su mesa. Lily también se levanta y lo sigue._]

**Lily**: ¡Anthony! [_lo llama_] Anthony, [_lo alcanza antes de llegar a la mesa_] ¿discúlpala, si? No se que pasa con ella últimamente, ¿no te enojes si?

**Anthony**: no estoy enojado, no te preocupes, pero si me molesta que siga con esa actitud sin decirme o decirnos que es lo que le pasa.

**Lily**: lo se, lo se, yo hablare bien con ella. Ok.

[_Lily se aleja, y vuelve a la mesa con Ale. Mike, ya se encuentra en la mesa con los demás, y disfrutando de la comida que Anthony, Stear y Archie compraron para todos_.]

**Mike:** Que bueno, que siempre compran comida para todos, esa línea esta siempre tan larga… jeje se agradece eh, se agradece.

**Flammy:** [_exasperada_] ¿Y que es lo que les pasa a las productoras?

**Anthony**: [_igual de exasperado_] no se, ve y pregúntaselos.

**Flammy**: ahhgg, bueno, me adelanto, Mike, tomas la cámara en cuanto termines de comer. Nos vemos.

**Ema**: Anthony, te ves bravo, ¿que te ocurre?

**Anthony**: nada Ema, es el stress, parece que mañana siempre si vuelvo a correr contigo.

[_Ema sonríe complacida, mientras sigue tomando su chocolate caliente. Mientras tanto, Alejandra y Lily se acercan a la mesa.]_

**Ale:** Bueno, pues yo los veo después, tengo que irme adelantando, ayer no se pasaron los permisos.

**Lily**: Bye, Ale.

**Anthony:** ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

[_Alejandra se aleja, y solo mueve la cabeza a los lados y les dice adiós con la mano a todos.]_

**Lily**: Anthony, ¿te traigo café?

**Anthony**: No gracias, para que vas a hacer esa gran línea…

**Lily:** ¿cual línea? Jejej ya vengo

[_Lily se marcha, pero regresa de inmediato con dos cafés en la mano._]

**Lily**: Aquí esta tu café Anthony espero que te guste.

**Anthony:** Gracias, linda.

[_Anthony toma un sorbo del café, cerrando sus ojos placidamente_.]

**Anthony**: Ummm tal y como a mi me gusta.

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] como bien dicen, nunca llegas a conocer bien a alguien hasta que no sabes como les gusta tomar el café.

**Anthony**: eso quiere decir que nos conocemos bien.

**Lily**: [_sonrojada_] si… algo.

[_Mientras tanto, la cámara cambia de ángulo, y todo se empieza a ver torcido. Lily se pone en frente de la cámara y pone su cara en el mismo ángulo_.]

**Lily**: Ahmmm, Bob… ¿tienes mucha hambre verdad?

**Bob:** ¿algo tengo que desayunar antes de empezar el largo día no?

**Lily:** ¿solo en eso piensas no? [_se ríe_] Ya le dije a Mike que tome la cámara después que termine de desayunar, así que espérate no, o a todos les dolerá el cuello después de ver lo que estas grabando… [_Todos ríen_]

**Bob**: [_cambiando el ángulo_] bueno, pero espero que no se tarde, ya casi es hora de irnos.

[_Mike se para rápidamente y toma la cámara que se mueve bruscamente por unos minutos, cuando la imagen se aclara, Bob se encuentra ya sentado comiendo un sándwich.]_

[_Archie que esta sentado justo al frente de Anthony y Lily, saca una manzana de una bolsa de papel._]

**Archie**: Toma Lily, para ti. [_Con una sonrisa amable en el rostro_]

**Lily**: ¿Y esto? [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] Ni que fuera tu maestra, no la quiero gracias. ¿Luis tu la quieres?

[_Luis que ya tenia una dona en sus manos la toma y le da una mordida sin decir nada._

_Archie mira a Lily seriamente como desaprobando su acción, y sin decir nada, se para y camina hacia la salida evidentemente molesto_.]

**Anthony**: ¿Porque lo tratas así?

**Lily**: ¿Así como? Si no quiero la manzana, no veo porque se la tengo que aceptar.

**Anthony**: Si pero, bueno, no tienes que tratarlo de esa manera.

**Ema**: Anthony tiene razón Lily, el pobre de Archie siempre tan atento contigo, y tú como lo tratas, bueno, me voy, mi clase de Química es mas temprano hoy. Ciao.

[_Ema se para, y también les dice adiós a todos con la mano_]

**Lily:** [_molesta_] Anthony, si le acepto la manzana es como si aceptara más que eso, yo ya se como es él, primero es la manzana, después es te invito a salir, etc. etc., simplemente no quiero que se de falsas esperanzas, es todo.

**Anthony**: Lily, a veces de verdad te pasas. ¿Que te hace pensar que Archie lo hace para invitarte a Salir? No todos los que se acercan a ti, lo hacen con ese motivo ¿sabes?

**Lily**: [_abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente_] No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso… [_Seria y con los ojos muy vidriosos_] Anthony, de cualquiera menos de ti. [_En ese instante, se para y se va sin decirle adiós nadie_]

**Bob**: ¿O pues que nadie aquí tiene respeto ahora?

**Luis**: [_hablando con la boca llena_] no, parece que… [_Atragantándose_] noo...

[_Anthony también se para sin decir adiós y toma sus cosas, y las de Lily, mientras empieza a caminar lentamente obviamente disgustado_.]

**Luis**: ¡nos vemos man!

[_Pero Anthony no le contesta, Stear, Luís y los demás solo se miran unos a los otros extrañados._]

**Bob**: Mike, ¿que esperas allí? Ve tras Anthony.

**Mike**: ohh, si verdad. Nos vemos

[_Mike empieza a correr, la imagen se mira sin balance, y cambia de ángulo continuamente sin enfocar a nada perfectamente. Al fin llega al edificio de Academics, y entra al cuarto 203. La imagen se estabiliza y Anthony se encuentra en una esquina apartada de los demás tratando de hablar con Lily_.]

[_Charles saluda a Mike, con el micrófono. Flammy se mira irritada, y señala hacia Anthony con las manos. Charles gira hacia la pareja al mismo tiempo que Mike, y su conversación que se perdía entre el murmullo de los demás estudiantes se empieza a oír mas clara._]

**Anthony:** No se porque lo dije, se me salio, no me hagas caso, he estado estresado últimamente, ¿me disculpas?

**Lily:** [_seriamente y sin mirarlo_] No te preocupes Anthony, ya te disculpe, pero no se cuanto me tome olvidarlo. ¿Crees que no se que eso mismo que me dijiste es lo que todos piensan de mi? ¿Incluyendo a mi mejor amiga?

**Anthony**: pues no se, Lily, pero yo no tengo excusa, en serio, espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad, no quiero que esto nos haga distanciarnos.

**Lily:** no te preocupes, [_camina hacia su lugar, Anthony la sigue, mientras toma su asiento junto a ella_]

[_El maestro entra en ese momento, y todos corren a sus asientos_.]

**Mr. Sayuri:** Ok ahora, todos abrir sus libros a pagina 98, y leer hasta pagina 105. Entregas de artículo de semana pasada, al final de periodo. [_El maestro habla con un cierto acento extranjero_]

[_Todos los alumnos comienzan a leer en silencio. Mike deja la cámara en el stand preparado por Bob. La cámara enfoca solamente hacia Anthony y algunos de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Después de un rato, el profesor comienza a hablar_.]

**Mr. Sayuri**: Bien, como ya han leído, esta vez hablamos de los principios de la publicación. Este tema es bastante extenso, así que recomiendo leerlo varias veces. Alguien quiere hablar algo de lo aprendido.

[_Nadie levanta la mano, así que Mr. Sayuri le pide a Stear que hable_.]

**Stear**: bueno, creo que este capitulo, es sencillo, aunque parece complicado. Los principios de la publicación, están claramente divididos en cuatro partes:

Diseño de la investigación.

Diseño de la conducta y el análisis del mismo.

Interpretación de ideas y por último; como escribir una sección mayor del artículo diario. Un sin numero de contribuciones esenciales, no necesitan propiedad autoritaria de la investigación, pero de todas formas algunas contribuciones menores son consideradas tanto técnicas como científicamente intelectuales…

[_Stear continúa hablando por algún tiempo que parece eterno. Mr. Sayuro asiente con la cabeza algunas veces. Algunos alumnos levantan la mano con preguntas, en lo que sigue de la clase. Anthony mientras tanto se mira distraído, y trata de llamar la atención de Lily, pero ella parece muy interesada en la clase_.]

**Mr. Sayuri:** Bien, para el lunes espero que tengan terminado su articulo, tienen dos días, no quiero excusas. [_Se levanta, y da por terminada la clase_]

**Lily:** Ale, antes de ir al salón de música, ¿podría hablarte?

**Ale**: Como quieras… [_Ale camina hacia fuera seguida de Lily_]

**Archie**: [_acercándose a Anthony_] Estas chicas, no podemos vivir con ellas, o sin ellas. Jeje

**Anthony**: A veces creo que seria mejor sin… bueno, nos vemos en la clase de italiano.

**Archie**: Arivederchi!

[_Anthony camina hacia fuera, la cámara lo va siguiendo lentamente. Esta vez Mike parece tener mejor control de la cámara. Flammy lo mira con aprobación. Ya afuera, se mira una aglomeración de gente, y se oye mucho ruido, pero entre toda esa gente, Mike logra encontrar al par de chicas que platican cerca de las escaleras_.]

**Anthony:** [_Acercándose_] ¿Listas para cantar?

**Ale**: [_lo mira seriamente_] por supuesto, nos vemos allí.

[_Las dos chicas se apresuran y corren escaleras arriba. Mike, se queda esperando un momento, hasta que Anthony también prosigue el mismo camino, visiblemente distraído. Varias chicas lo saludan en el camino, y él se detiene a saludar a cada una, aunque no muy efusivamente_]

[_Ya en el salón de clase, se ve un espacio bastante amplio, y un piano a una esquina, la maestra se encuentra pasando lista, cada vez que alguien más entra al salón_.]

**MS. Babalona:** Anthony, que bueno verte… Piano ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: No mi instrumento es la Guitarra, maestra…

**MS. Babalona**: claro, claro, entra, [_pausa_] Susana Marlowe? Y tú que tocas…

**Susana:** La flauta maestra… la flauta [_haciendo un ademán con las manos_]

**MS. Babalona:** claro, hija, pasa.

**Anthony**: por más que venimos a esta clase, nunca parece recordarnos…

**Susana**: ya sabes, esta medio loca jeje [_sonriendo y tomando su lugar_]

[_Anthony, toma su lugar junto a las chicas, que parecen haber arreglado sus diferencias_.]

**Ale**: [_susurrando_] no puedo creer lo que le dijiste a Lily.

**Anthony**: ya le pedí disculpas… [_Susurrando de la misma forma_]

**Ale**: si, pero eso no borra lo que le dijiste, ahora no habrá quien la aguante...

**Anthony**: bueno, pero ya se le pasara, no te preocupes… [_Sonriendo_]

**Ale:** No, si yo no me preocupo, preocúpate tú.

[_La maestra comienza a hablar, aunque a todos se les dificulta entenderla un poco_.]

**MS. Babalona**: Bien, acomódense en equipos. [_dice la maestra mientras se acomoda los múltiples collares que esta usando_]

[_Anthony se aparta junto con Ale, Lily, Susana y Camillie, todos traen en sus manos un instrumento, Lily un violín, Susana la flauta, Camillie un clarinete y Ale solo trae las partituras en sus manos, Anthony saca la guitarra de su estuche_]

**MS. Babalona**: Espero que en esta ocasión hayan terminado la pieza que ya debía de quedar esta semana para poder cambiar de tema, Grupo Uno… [_levanta la vista_] ¿Quién es el grupo uno? [_Anthony y su grupo levantan la mano_]… mmm [_frunce el entrecejo y lee sus notas_] Aquí dice… Barbero de Sevilla de Rossini… tienen 30 segundos para ponerse de acuerdo.

[_Las miradas de todos se encuentran, Ale aprieta los labios mientras que se dirige al piano, reparte las pautas a todos y se sienta en el banco frente al piano. Anthony refleja su preocupación en el rostro, Lily se acomoda el violín bajo la piocha toma el arco en la mano derecha, Camillie toma el clarinete con sus manos y lo coloca bajo su boca, al igual que Susana, Anthony cuenta hasta tres en voz alta y comienzan_]

[_La música de los instrumentos comienzan a sonar, al principio de forma pareja pero conforme va avanzando comienzan a oírse unas disparidades entre las notas de cada quien_]

**MS. Babalona:** [_gritando_] No, no, no… ¿qué es eso? Si van todos por ningún lado… paren ya.

[_Todos dejan de tocar_]

**MS. Babalona:** [_Frunciendo el entrecejo_] Hoy tenían que tener terminado esta pieza… ¿Se puede saber porque no esta lista?

[_Anthony abre la boca parece que va a decir algo pero Ale habla primero_]

**Ale:** [_Poniendo cara de arrepentimiento_] Lo sentimos mucho MS. Babalona, todo fue culpa mía. Me sentí indispuesta el día que íbamos a afinar detalle y no pudimos hacerlo.

**MS. Babalona**: Eso no es mi problema. Tuvieron tres días para ensayar… hoy los escuche peor que el mismo Lunes.

**Ale**: No podrá darnos una prórroga…

**MS. Babalona:** [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Prórroga?

**Ale**: Si, porque no es justo que todo mi grupo sufra por que yo no pude asistir.

**MS. Babalona:** Bueno… el lunes es clase teórica. Así que tengo una hora libre el sábado… así que ese día los espero aquí.

[_Camillie abre los ojos muy enojada, Lily frunce el entrecejo y Susana lanza un quejido_]

**Anthony**: Pero maestra, no todos pueden estar aquí el sábado.

**MS. Babalona:** Pues si quieren aprobar… les sugiero que se presenten el sábado aquí… [_se voltea y alza la voz_] ¿Quién es el grupo dos?

[_Todos dan por zanjado el tema, pero entre ellos comienzan a_ cuchichear]

**Camillie**: [_enojada_] Gracias Alejandra, por tu gran boca ahora tendremos que quedarnos hasta el sábado.

**Anthony:** [_Levanta un poco la voz mientras se escucha que el grupo dos ha empezado a tocar_] ¿Supongo que preferirías reprobar?

**Camillie**: pues yo los estuve esperando el día de ayer… no se porque no aparecieron.

**Ale**: [_Un poco seria_] Mira, yo no vi que me llamaras o que fueras a buscarnos, si tanto te interesaba debiste haber ido.

**Lily**: Ya ni llorar es bueno… así que hoy… [_pero parece recordar algo_] No hoy no podemos… tendrá que ser mañana ensayaremos.

**Susana**: [_Enojada_] Yo no puedo mañana tengo ensayo de teatro...

**Anthony**: No nos tardaremos mucho… solo son algunas cosas las que hacen falta.

**Susana**: [_haciendo una mueca_] Esta bien.

[_El grupo dos y el grupo tres terminan de tocar y todos solo se miran a las caras, pero se ven claramente enfadados por tener que ir a clase el día sábado, la maestra deja ir al grupo y todos comienzan a salir_]

[_Anthony camina solo sin esperar a las chicas. Ya afuera se encuentra de nuevo con Stear y Archie que se ven muy divertidos_.]

**Archie:** La clase de historia estuvo pesadísima hoy...

**Anthony**: Al menos ya saliste de ella, yo apenas voy.

**Archie**: Pero al menos tu vas bien acompañado, digo, ¿y las chicas?

**Anthony:** no las espere, quien sabe que se traen.

**Stear**: Bueno, los veo en el almuerzo, quede de encontrar a Patty antes de mi clase de Cálculo.

**Anthony:** ¿Que no esta Patty contigo en esa clase?

**Stear**: si, jeje pero yo quede de acompañarla, nos vemos.

**Archie**: bueno, yo también me voy.

**Anthony:** y ¿les harás un mal tercio? No primo jeje quédate un rato, faltan unos minutos para que empiece la clase de todas formas.

**Archie**: Bueno, si tienes razón.

**Anthony**: Quería preguntarte algo Archie, ¿te molestaste con Lily esta mañana?

**Archie:** nah, con ella es difícil de enojarse.

**Anthony**: pues conmigo si se enojo.

**Archie:** ¿pues que le dijiste?

**Anthony**: la regañe un poquito por la forma en como te desprecio la manzana, y pues parece que, sin querer le dije algo muy feo.

**Archie:** [_preocupado_] ohh Anthony, ¿como pudiste? Ella tan buena gente que es. Espero que ahora no la quiera pagar conmigo.

**Anthony**: ¿A ti te gusta verdad?

**Archie**: [_sonrojado_] jeje, pues a nadie le es un secreto primito jeje, me parece una chica muy simpática, y con carácter.

**Anthony**: tienes razón, a mi también me parece muy agradable. Bueno, nos vemos al rato.

[_Anthony camina rumbo a su clase de historia del Arte, Mike lo sigue de cerca, y Charles trata de lucirse manejando el largo micrófono. Algunos estudiantes de nuevo se paran para saludar a Anthony. Pero Flammy rápidamente los quita del camino. Cuando al fin llegan al salón, Ale y Lily se encuentran muy contentas platicando en sus lugares. Anthony se acerca y se sienta junto a ellas, pero no les dice nada._]

[_El maestro Astor Luke, se presenta, como siempre vestido completamente de negro. Después de unos minutos de escribir algo en la pizarra comienza a dirigirse a su clase.]_

**Mr. Astor Luke**: Bien alumnos, ya vamos por la introducción al antiguo Egipto. Espero que se hayan preparado, porque hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa.

[_La clase entera se llena de murmullo, y de protestas.]_

**Mr. Astor Luke:** ¡Silencio! [_agresivo_] Si han estudiado esto debería ser relativamente fácil.

[_El maestro les pasa a todos la hoja con del examen; y comienza a tomar el tiempo. Algunos de los estudiantes terminan rápidamente, y pasan la hoja al maestro, algunos otros parecen tener mas dificultad. Anthony es uno de los últimos en devolver la hoja.]_

**Mr. Astor Luke**: bien, el resultado de este examen será parte de su nota final, así que espero por su bien que hayan contestado sobresaliente. Ahora si, abran su libro en la pagina 206, Historia del arte del Antiguo Egipto Dinastías XI-XIII [2040-1640 a.C.]

[_El maestro continúa hablando por un buen rato…]_

**Mr. Astor Luke**: Tebas será el gran centro económico y administrativo de la nueva dinastía, sus soberanos tomarán su nombre en honor a Montu, dios local de Menfis. Durante el reinado de Mentuhotep Nebhepetre [2061-2010 a.C.], Tebas cobrará su esplendor definitivo. Bien, para la semana que viene cubriremos el segundo periodo intermedio, y el imperio nuevo, para dar por terminada la sección de Egipto. El próximo viernes no se les olvide que visitaremos el museo de arte, para apreciar algunas fotos que tienen en exposición. Habrá un examen sobre esta etapa de la historia.

[_El maestro empieza a guardar sus cosas, y a borrar la pizarra. Algunos de los estudiantes empiezan a abandonar el salón.]_

**Anthony**: Chicas, ¿que dicen si vamos a comer?

**Ale:** pues yo me apunto, tengo mucha hambre, los jueves en verdad son los días mas pesados. Y [_susurrando_] este maestro me da miedo… se parece al Profesor Snape el de Harry Potter.

**Lily:** Si es cierto, jejje, siempre lo digo, pero yo también tengo hambre, solo espero que no haya manzanas… jejje

**Anthony**: [_meneando la cabeza_] talvez hayan peras, jeje

[_Juntos caminan hacia la cafetería. Mike hace un esfuerzo por seguirlos entre el tumulto de gente que se aglomera cada vez mas, cuando ven al grupo pasar. Ya en la cafetería, Anthony se adelanta a hacer la línea, pero como siempre un sin numero de personas, también corre a hacer la larga fila, para comprar comida_.]

**Lily**: [_pasa al lado de Anthony_] Anthony, ¿me compras una ensalada Cesar? Sin pollo porfa.

**Ale**: a mi también, pero pide el doble del aderezo porfa.

**Anthony:** claro, no se preocupen.

[_Las dos toman de la refrigeradora dos coca colas y caminan hacia su mesa. Archie, Stear, Patty y Ema se encuentran ya sentados, disfrutando de su almuerzo._]

**Ema:** ¡Que día tan largo! Y aun falta...

**Lily**: en serio que si, yo estoy muerta, tanta información es difícil de procesar jeje

**Archie:** Lily, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo a solas?

[_Flammy se acerca al grupo, y mira con desaprobación a Mike.]_

**Flammy:** Mike, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar grabando a Anthony?

**Mike**: ohh si perdón, es que con esta hambre que tengo se me olvido.

[_Anthony se aproxima enseguida con dos azafates llenos de comida_.]

**Anthony**: chicas sus ensaladas, pedí suficiente aderezo, y unos panecillos si gustan.

**Ale:** gracias Anthony, Lily ya vuelve esta hablando con Archie.

**Anthony:** [_mirando hacia fuera_] ¿estas de mejor humor hoy no?

**Ale**: bueno, digamos que se me pasó un poco el enojo, pero aun estoy pensando lo que te platique ayer.

**Anthony**: Espero de verdad que lo reconsideres.

**Ale**: lo haré [_sonriendo_]

[_Lily y Archie se acercan muy sonrientes y se sientan en la mesa._]

**Lily:** [_susurrando a Anthony_] Espero que estés contento, ya le pedí disculpas a tu primito, y como me imagine, también me invito a salir… espero que estés satisfecho ahora.

**Anthony**: [_tratando de no hablar con la boca llena_] mmm ¿y que le dijiste?

**Lily**: pues le dije que si, [_con sarcasmo_] no sea que también te ofenda que le diga que no…

**Ale:** ¿a quien le dijiste que si? [_Lily le dice algo en el oído a Ale_] ohhh, que interesante, y a donde irán…

**Lily**: ¿me creerás que a patinar? Como si yo supiera patinar, jejje. Pero eso quiere hacer él.

**Ale**: ¿y cuando?

**Lily:** hoy en la tarde...

**Anthony**: ¿hoy en la tarde? Pero pensé que hoy si íbamos a practicar lo del tango.

**Lily**: ohh, cierto, se me olvidó, pero no saldremos hasta después de las 6pm, así que podremos ensayar, después de literatura si quieres.

**Anthony**: de hecho tenía algo que hacer después de literatura, pero ya que no puedes más tarde… pues será a esa hora.

**Lily**: lo siento, Anthony, es tu culpa…

**Anthony**: yo no te mande a salir con él...

**Lily**: si si… ya se… bueno, terminemos pronto, la clase de italiano nos espera.

[_Bob toma la cámara después del almuerzo, y sigue a Anthony a sus últimas dos clases del día. La de italiano, en el mismo edificio de Academics, y la de Literatura, en el edificio continuo. Charles, también hace acto de presencia, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando con su micrófono el cual empieza a incomodar a algunas personas_.]

[_Cuando termina la clase de literatura. Anthony se despide de sus compañeros, Lily y Ale lo esperan unos segundos afuera de la clase. Anthony camina lentamente hacia ellas.]_

**Anthon**y: Bueno, ¿vamos?

**Lily:** ¿Porque no nos juntamos allí luego? Así me da tiempo de cambiarme y de tomar algo ¿si?

**Anthony**: Como quieras, te espero allá.

**Ale:** yo mientras tanto tengo que ir a imprimir más permisos, ya se me acabaron los que tenia. ¡Nos vemos luego! [_Ale desaparece entra la multitud al igual que Lily, Anthony se queda solo con Mike, Bob y Charles_]

**Charles:** Entonces, ¿al salón de baile?

**Anthony**: Bueno, primero debo ir a mi habitación, ¿porque ustedes no se toman un descanso?

**Bob**: Pero ¡Flammy se pondrá histérica!

**Anthony**: [_riendo]_ cierto, pero ya nos acostumbramos a eso o ¿no?

[_Los chicos asienten con la cabeza, y se disponen a apagar la cámara y descansar un rato_]

[_Cuando la cámara se vuelve a prender, ya se encuentran en el salón de baile, el cual esta completamente vacío. Anthony se encuentra poniendo música en el equipo instalado al costado del salón_.]

**Bob:** ¿Nervioso Anthony?

**Anthony:** claro que no Bob, hoy no presentamos el examen, es mañana…

**Bob**: [_extrañado_] a eso me refería, ¿no es la primera vez que bailas con Lily a solas?

**Anthony**: En verdad es la primera vez que bailo con alguien, y no será precisamente a solas… [_Los mira de reojo_]

**Mike**: tú has como si no estamos por aquí…

**Charles**: Si no te preocupes, seremos como estatuas… jejeje

**Bob**: solo espero que miss Flammy no nos encuentre jejje

[_Todos ríen, en ese momento entra Lily al salón_]

**Lily:** que contentos están hoy ah… solo me cambio la ropa, y salgo ok [_dirigiéndose a Anthony_]

[_Anthony asiente nerviosamente.]_

[_Lily reaparece con una falda larga holgada y un leotardo negro y unos zapatos altos. Todos los chicos menos Anthony le chiflan con entusiasmo…]_

**Lily**: ¡No sean ridículos! Ya, ya…

[_Anthony se para, y se dirige a encontrarla en medio del salón_.]

**Lily**: esto será algo difícil, de por si a mi el tango no se me da...

[_Anthony: no te preocupes, solo sígueme…]_

**Lily:** ok [_sonrojada_]

[_Anthony le toma la mano, y le cubre la cintura con la otra mientras la atrae contra si. La música empieza a sonar… "Por una cabeza, [scent of a woman] de Gardel" Los movimientos de baile al principio son lentos, y simples, pero a medida que la melodía va avanzando, sus pasos de baile son más rápidos y precisos. Anthony le da una media vuelta, y levemente Lily pone su peso en el brazo de Anthony hasta que el parece a punto de dejarla caer…_ ]

**Lily:** Lo siento, fue mi culpa, empecemos de nuevo…

[_Charles les pone la música de nuevo, y el comienzo de la misma melodía comienza a sonar…]_

[_Lily tiene la cabeza volteada a un lado, y Anthony la toma con su mano derecha, y la voltea para que lo mire... en eso empiezan de nuevo los pasos de baile mas difíciles… Lily empieza a cruzar sus pies al compás de la música, y Anthony va un poco mas lento, y de nuevo al darle una media vuelta, el cuerpo de Lily recae en los brazos de Anthony por unos segundos, esta vez, el paso les sale tan bien, que hasta los chicos menean la cabeza aprobando… El final de la melodía llega, y Charles les aplaude...]_

**Anthony**: Son unas estatuas muy vivas eh… [_Se ríe]_ ¿Otra vez Lily?

**Lily:** [_tomando agua de su botella_] dame un minuto, esto es más de lo que pensé que podía hacer…

**Anthony**: no seas tan modesta tu bailas muy bien…

**Lily:** Pero jamás igual que Ale, en verdad ustedes hacían una súper pareja, no se porque ella aceptó tan pronto que te pusieran conmigo.

**Anthony:** Pues, me imagino que ¿para ayudar a Terry no?

**Lily**: Como que si él le importara un comino. [_Sarcástica_] la verdad, espero no hacerte reprobar.

**Anthony**: Solo ensayamos dos veces más y creo que ya lo tendremos bien...

**Lily**: bueno, esta bien…

[_La melodía comienza a sonar de nuevo, y Anthony lleva el ritmo de la música junto con Lily como si lo hubieran ensayado ya muchas veces. Cuando terminan, ya cansados y visiblemente agotados, los dos se dirigen a cambiarse…]_

[_Mientras tanto, Bob y los demás, los esperan afuera, jugando con la cámara… la imagen se acerca y se aleja de diferentes chicas afuera, y solo se escuchan sus risas. Flammy se ve acercándose lentamente y con una expresión bastante enojada_.]

**Flammy:** ¡Así que aquí estaban!

**Mike:** no te enojes, Anthony necesitaba ensayar para su examen de danza… y pues…

**Flammy**: me parece que debieron avisarme, y... ¿que se supone que hacen aquí afuera?

**Bob**: Esperando a… que salga… el protagonista [_hablando lentamente como explicándole a un crío_]

**Flammy:** [_molesta_] ¡no me hables así! Abusivo, pues esperare también.

[_Lily y Anthony salen afuera, ya cambiados, y con su abrigo puesto, ya que el clima es bastante fresco aun_.]

**Lily**: ciao chicos… bye Anthony…

**Anthony**: hasta luego Lily… nos vemos mañana… ¡ah! Espera… [_Anthony corre hasta donde esta Lily_]

[_Mike lo sigue lentamente, mientras charles corre tras Anthony con el micrófono._]

**Anthony**: ¿aun piensas ir con Archie a patinar?

**Lily**: Claro, se lo prometí…

**Anthony**: ¿No crees que sea peligroso? Digo, no quiero que te caigas o algo, y luego mañana no podamos pasar el examen…

**Lily**: [_sacudiéndole el cabello con su mano_] no te preocupes babe, trataré de que nada me pase… [_Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y sigue caminando_]

**Flammy**: me gustaría saber si es que tienes una actividad más tarde, ya que yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

**Anthony**: no, Flammy, no te preocupes, creo que ya podemos dar por terminada esta jornada, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que solo me iré a mi dormitorio, y talvez salga a cenar luego con los muchachos.

**Flammy**: Me parece bien… Pero llaman a Ale para cenar también porfa… una de las productoras debería siempre estar presente si no estoy yo…

**Mike**: no te preocupes Flany, yo la llamare…

**Flammy**: [_visiblemente enojada_] ¡¡Flammy!! Flammy! ¡No Flany! Si no sabes decir mi nombre, mejor ni lo digas…

**Mike:** oh perdón… tratare de que no se me olvide...

[_Flammy se despide con indiferencia de ellos, mientras se dirige al salón de filme_]

**Bob**: Que tendrá que hacer a esta hora en ese salón.

**Mike**: Talvez va a entregar los videos, ya vez que siempre que tenemos alguno ya lleno, siempre se ofrece a llevarlo al salón personalmente… jejje

[_Todos ríen mientras caminan lentamente hacia el Domitilla Dorm, que es donde Anthony reside junto con Bob.]_

[_Al entrar a la recamara de Anthony, Bob la coloca en el stand y la deja grabando_.]

**Bob:** bueno, pues saldré un momento y te recojo para la cena, ¿esta bien?

**Anthony**: claro, Bob, nos vemos.

[_Anthony, se queda solo en la habitación, la cámara puesta estratégicamente en una esquina donde se aprecia todo. Desde la cama, la entrada al baño, la pequeña ventana y el escritorio. Justo atrás hay una estantería pequeña llena de libros. Anthony se acerca, y después de leer detenidamente varios títulos, toma uno y se sienta en la cama a leer.]_

[_A medida que pasa el tiempo, Anthony no hace ningún movimiento, mas que para ver la cámara y sonreír de vez en cuando. Después lentamente, deja de leer, y se acerca a su computador. Su risa se oye de vez en cuando, y luego una música se deja oír. "Bon Jovi, te ame tanto" Anthony canta al ritmo de la canción por un buen rato. Después se lo ve usar el teléfono._ ]

**Anthony**: Hola Ale, ¿como estas? Solo te llamaba para decirte que no voy a ir a cenar hoy… [_Pausa_] no... No me siento muy bien, aquí en el dormitorio tengo unos sándwiches fríos con jamón y queso por si me da hambre luego. Si si… hasta mañana… [_Pausa_] Espero que si te encuentres de mejor humor… [_Se ríe_] si, nos fue bien en el ensayo. Digo, no tan bien como nos va juntos jeje, pero Lily no baila nada mal. _[Pausa_] si si, cierto, pero bueno. Nos vemos mañana… bye

[_Bob toca la puerta en ese momento.]_

**Bob:** ¡Anthony! ¡Soy yo! ¿Vamos a cenar?

**Anthony**: no, no iré... vayan ustedes, aquí me quedo.

**Bob**: ¿En serio no vas? ¿Saldrás luego?

[_Anthony se aproxima y abre la puerta…_]

**Anthony**: no, no saldré, la verdad tengo mucho que estudiar, si ya se que no es mucho entretenimiento para el reality, pero la obligación llama...

**Bob**: ahh, cierto, entonces ¿no te importa si me voy de parranda? Es que hay una fiesta en la fraternidad de Mike.

**Anthon**y: ¿hoy jueves?

**Mike**: [_solo se oye su voz_] Si de hecho tenemos una todos los jueves y viernes, cuando quieras ya sabes…

**Anthony**: jeje, gracias, talvez mañana… Bueno, que se diviertan... yo dejare esto prendido...

**Bob**: no te olvides de tu diario…

**Anthony**: no, no lo olvidare, si ya estoy dormido cuando vuelvas usa mi llave.

[_Anthony saca su llave y se la da a Bob. Al cerrar la puerta, Anthony vuelve a la computadora por un buen rato. Y después se le ve apagarla y entrar al baño. Cuando sale, solo tiene puesto su bata, y el cabello lo tiene algo húmedo.]_

**Anthony:** [_Acercándose a la cámara, y secándose el cabello con su toalla_] Bueno, pues otro día mas desde que empezó este proyecto. No se si todo el drama que esta ocurriendo últimamente se deba al nerviosismo que tenemos todos frente a la cámara. Yo solo espero que lo que sigue de estos largos días, se pase pronto así todo vuelve a la normalidad. Hoy fue otro día un tanto pesado… y se que no muy entretenido para los editores pero bueno… ¡That's life! Hasta mañana…

[_La luz se apaga, y luego entre las penumbras y la poca luz que hace las letras rojas del despertador; se ve a Anthony quitarse la bata y meterse entre las sabanas de su cama…]_

**Fin de día 4**

* * *

_Música recomendada para el episodio Barbero de Sevilla de Rossini *** Episodio escrito por Lily Flor ***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Episodio 06**

**Un viernes cualquiera.**

[_El reloj despertador suena y no se ve nada, sin embargo se oye como si unas gotas azotaran contra la ventana. Anthony prende la luz de la lámpara de noche, se levanta y descorre las cortinas un poco y se percata que esta lloviendo. Toma aire profundamente y luego se dirige al teléfono, marca un número y espera unos segundos_]

**Anthony**: Si soy yo Ema… si… esta lloviendo… ahh ya te habías dado cuenta… si, yo pensé lo mismo… mejor nos vemos en el desayuno… No… hoy tengo mi primer clase hasta las nueve… entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo… bye.

[_Anthony cuelga el teléfono y regresa a la cama, arregla el despertador para dormir una hora más y después apaga la luz, el sonido de las gotas tintinear al golpear contra la ventana.]_

[_El reloj vuelve a sonar, ha pasado una hora pero no hay mucha más luz en el cuarto, así que Anthony prende la lámpara nuevamente_]

**Anthony:** [_Mira hacía la cámara_] El día de hoy es viernes, esta lloviendo, así que no pude ir a correr con Ema, parece que el cielo refleja mi estado de ánimo, realmente ansío que esta semana terminé, no ha sido nada fácil estar seguido por cámaras, espero que esta lluvia cese junto con los problemas.

[_Se levanta y se dirige al baño, cierra la puerta, y el ruido de la lluvia se hace más fuerte, unos minutos después se escuchan unas llaves como si alguien estuviera abriendo la puerta_]

**Bob**: [_grita_] ¿Anthony?

**Anthony**: Aquí estoy [_sale del baño con una bata puesta_] No tardo en uno segundos estoy listo.

**Bob**: Tómate tu tiempo… Flammy no ha llegado… debe tener miedo a derretirse con el aguacero que esta cayendo.

[_Anthony y Bob ríen, después Anthony regresa al baño y cierra nuevamente la puerta, después sale, y se esta peinando cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Se ve que Bob va hacía la cámara y parece que la coloca en el hombro. Anthony abre la puerta y es Ale quien toca_]

**Ale:** [_lleva un paraguas en la mano_] Esta lloviendo a cántaros.

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**Ale**: [_con una sonrisa amarga_] Supongo que si.

**Anthony**: No te escuchas muy convencida.

**Ale**: [_Suspira_] ¿Tú crees?

[_Anthony sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla y Ale sonríe débilmente_]

**Ale**: Mejor será que nos vayamos, Lily debe de estar en la cafetería ya.

**Anthony**: [_sorprendido_] ¿No es muy temprano?

**Ale**: [_frunce un poco el entrecejo_] ¿Anthony en que día vives? Ya sabes que el viernes siempre se pone muy difícil conseguir mesa en la cafetería y esta semana le toca a Lily apartar, espero que no se haya quedado dormida que con esta lluvia como se antoja.

**Anthony**: [_Mueve la cabeza sonriendo_] Esta semana definitivamente no esta entre mis mejores…

[_Toma unos libros y va a cerrar la puerta, pero no encuentra las llaves, comienza a remover las cosas y a abrir cajones, buscando por ellas_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Anthony**: Mi llave… no la encuentro.

**Bob**: [_sólo se oye la voz_] ¿Cuál llave?

**Anthony**: [_mira hacía la cámara_] La llave de la puerta.

**Bob**: ¡Oh! Esa llave… yo la tengo me la diste anoche ¿no recuerdas? [_Se ve que la cámara se mueve un poco y que Anthony se acerca, y se ve la mano de Bob que le entrega las llaves a Anthony_]

[_Están por salir cuando Flammy aparece con unos plásticos en las manos_]

**Flammy**: Espera. Toma esto [_le pasa un plástico_]

**Bob**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Flammy**: Es para cubrir el equipo…

[_Charlie llega y se mete a la habitación_]

**Charlie**: [_mirando el plástico_] ¿Para qué el plástico?

**Flammy**: [_muy seria_] ¿Dónde estabas? No se supone que hace una hora que debías estar aquí.

**Charlie**: Pues se me hizo tarde…

**Flammy**: [_pone los ojos en blanco_] Debería dejar de preguntarles… [_toma un plástico y se lo pasa_] Póntelo

**Charlie**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿En dónde?

**Flammy**: [_exasperada_] Pero si parecen niños de kinder… son para cubrirse de la lluvia… ¿o es que prefieres mojarte?

[_Se ve a Charlie que esta a espaldas de Flammy y que la esta remedando y que Anthony y Ale se cubren la boca para no reírse_]

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] No Bob, así no pongas el plástico… a ver apaga la cámara para ayudarte.

[_Se ve que se apaga la cámara y cuando vuelve a prenderse ya todos están fuera de la habitación y Anthony y Ale caminan por el pasillo. Anthony ya lleva puesta una gabardina muy elegante y un pequeño portafolios, salen del dormitorio, Ale abre su paraguas y ella y Anthony se refugian debajo, a un lado pasa corriendo Geor_]

**Anthony**: [_Alza la voz_] Geor… ven quédate aquí…

**Ale**: pero te vas a mojar…

**Anthony**: no importa, yo traigo la gabardina no va a ser mucho…

[_Geor corre hacía Ale y se cubre con el paraguas_]

**Geor**: Hola… ¡Gracias Anthony!... uyyy pero tú no traes con que cubrirte.

**Ale**: [_haciendo un mohín de disgusto_] Pero si es lo que le dije.

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo_] ¿Y que? Dejar que te mojaras… no para nada… así que disfruta.

[_Las gotas le están cayendo en toda la cara a Anthony, pero parece disfrutarlo, comienzan a acelerar el paso y pronto llegan a la cafetería, a lo lejos se ve Lily quien esta tomando café_]

**Anthony**: Hola Lily… perdón por el retraso pero tuvieron que cubrir el equipo con plástico.

**Lily**: [_mira a Anthony_] pero si estas todo empapado… [_saca una servilleta y comienza a limpiar el rostro de Anthony_]

**Ale**: [_frunce la boca_] Al rato va a andar todo enfermo.

**Anthony**: [_ríe_] por unas pocas gotas nada va a pasarme… no han escuchado "que poco veneno no mata"

**Geor**: Ay, me siento culpable… debí salir con paraguas.

[_Anthony se quita la gabardina y la deja secando en el respaldo de su silla y se adelanta a la fila para pedir el desayuno_]

[_Las chicas comienzan a platicar en la mesa y a los pocos minutos regresa Anthony, con hotcakes para todos y varios cafés, los deposita sobre la mesa_]

**Ale**: [_abriendo la boca muy indignada_] Entonces dices que después de tanta lata que te dio… te dejo plantada.

**Lily**: [_haciendo una mueca_] así es…

**Anthony**: [_Mirándolas_] ¿De que hablan?

**Geor**: [_al tiempo que toma un café_] De la cita que tuvo con Archie.

**Anthony**: Si, cierto, se me olvidó que tendrías una cita con él…

**Lily**: [_mirándolo severamente_] Pues para tu información, tu primito me dejó plantada….

**Anthony**: [_extrañado_] ¿Qué? No puede ser.

**Lily**: Pues si… todo iba muy bien, no me había caído a pesar de los pronósticos y pensé que si seguía portándose tan bien le aceptaría ir a cenar algún lado…y entonces apareció una chica y le empezó a hacer señas.

**Anthony**: [_abre la boca_] ¿No me digas que era esa chica que lo ha estado siguiendo?

**Lily**: [_Enojada_] Pues no se si era ella, pero me dijo "Ya vengo", y allí me dejó parada en medio de la pista… cuando bien sabía que no se patinar muy bien… total cuando pasaron quince minutos y no regresaba… comencé a moverme porque me estaba entumiendo… así que con mucho cuidado llegue a la orilla y desde allí lo voy viendo platica y platica con esa chica.

**Ale**: [_indignada_] No puedo creerlo… ¿pero que le pasa?

**Lily**: Pues yo tampoco podía creerlo, así que me di la vuelta y me vine para el campus…

**Anthony**: ¡Oh Lily! Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad….

**Lily**: ¿De que? De que me dejara así en el restaurante y con la cuenta por pagar... eso me pasa por hacerte caso.

**Anthony**: ¿Pero yo que dije?

**Lily**: No me dijiste que fuera a pedirle disculpas… pero que no se vuelva a acercar.

**Geor**: Pues allí viene

**Charlie**: [_emocionado_] Esto se va a poner bueno.

[_Lily mira a Charlie con cara de "¿a ti quien te pregunto?" y en eso se acerca Archie a Lily_]

**Archie**: Pero princesa… ¿a dónde te fuiste anoche?

**Lily**: [_enojada alza las cejas_] ¿Qué? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir a preguntarme?

**Archie**: [_poniendo cara de extrañeza_] Pues si… te dije que ya volvía y cuando volví ya no estabas…

**Lily**: La próxima vez que tengas una cita procura que tu amiguita no se presente…

**Archie**: [_se pone nervioso_] ¿Amiguita? ¿De que hablas?

**Lily**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] ¿Ahora me vas a negar que estabas hablando con esa chica de pelo rizado?

**Archie**: [_más nervioso aún_] ¿Cuál pelo rizado?

**Lily**: [_Enojada_] Si no estoy ciega… yo te vi con esa chica… pero en definitiva la culpa es mía por acceder a salir contigo…

[_Todos se miran en la mesa… y Lily solo toma un hotcake y le pone miel de maple encima antes de empezar a comérselo, y se ve que Luis llega desde lejos_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué hongo?

[_Pero nadie contesta todos continúan mirando a Lily y a Archie quien esta visiblemente apenado_]

**Luis**: Uyy y ahora ¿Qué mosca les picó a todos?

**Anthony**: No nada… ya se nos hace tarde… tenemos clase…

**Luis**: Pero si no alcancé a desayunar…

**Lily**: [_muy enojada_] Pues te va a hacer provecho… barril sin fondo.

[_Todos comienzan a levantarse, salen de la cafetería y se dirigen al academics building muy aprisa porque continua lloviendo, allí caminan por los pasillos y entran al salón de redacción, apenas tienen un minuto cuando aparece el Profesor Sapiro_]

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: [_Con la lista en la mano_] ¡Buenos días! [_se escucha un "buenos días" un tanto apagado_] Bien… el día de hoy vamos a escuchar algunos de los sonetos que debieron haber escrito… empezamos por Luis.

[_Luis pone cara de susto y se encoge en su butaca_]

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: ¿Luis… Burgos, Luis? ¿No esta aquí?

**Luis**: [_alza temerosamente la mano_] Aquí estoy.

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: pues estamos esperando…

**Luis**: [_sonríe nerviosamente_] Pues verá… el miércoles que puso la tarea… yo me esforcé en serio que si… pero no pude… digo me la pasé escribiendo y ya casi lo había terminado cuando… pues no me gusto y lo borré…

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: [_Suspira al tiempo que niega con la cabeza_] Pues levántese y por lo menos oigamos lo que tiene…

**Luis**: Pues es que yo….

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: ¿No tiene nada?

**Luis**: [_balbuceando_] Es que…

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: [_Enojado_] Mejor cállese, es evidente que no hizo la tarea… Sepa que eso se va a notar en su calificación final… [_mira a la lista de nuevo_] Ahora ¿Brown… Anthony?

[_Anthony levanta la mano_]

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: [_lo mira duramente_] ¿Usted si hizo la tarea o tendremos otro cuento chino como el del señor Burgos?

**Anthony**: [_con voz muy baja_] No, yo si escribí el soneto.

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: Pues adelante… ¿Qué esta esperando?

[_Anthony se levanta y toma una hoja en sus manos y comienza a declamar_]

**Anthony**: El valor del tiempo.

A cada paso que doy lo añoro

En mí antes no era conocido

Yo ahora lo tomó por perdido

Aunque en mi mente lo atesoro

Si bien dicen que el tiempo es oro

Lo tenemos sin haberlo pedido

Si antes yo lo hubiera sabido

Lo habría vivido con más decoro

El anciano lo sabe y lo menciona

El joven oye pero no entiende

Error fatal que esto ocasiona

Ya que si no se usa sólo se pierde

Así uno mismo solo se traiciona

Tan sólo el sabio oye y comprende.

[_La clase irrumpe en aplausos y el maestro mira con satisfacción a Anthony_]

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: ¿Qué le pareció escribirlo?

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] la verdad, es que si me costó un poco escribirlo…

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: Si, así es… no muy fácil escribir un soneto, los versos endecasílabos siempre son muy difíciles de lograr… pero creo que usted ha hecho un muy buen trabajo. ¡Felicitaciones! Le puedo asegurar que ahora tendrá más respeto por aquellos poetas que han escrito sonetos…

[_Otros estudiantes se levantan a leer sus sonetos y el Profesor Sapiro les da sus comentarios, un poco antes de que termine la clase se sienta en su escritorio_]

**Profesor** **Sapiro**: Todos por favor entréguenme sus sonetos se los regresaré en la siguiente clase con observaciones…

[_Todos se levantan al mismo tiempo para dejar las hojas sobre el escritorio, y Luis se ve bastante irritado_]

**Anthony**: [_mira a Lily_] Lily será mejor que nos vayamos… porque me gustaría ensayar por última vez antes de que empiece la clase.

[_Lily asiente con la cabeza y Ale hace una mueca pero no dice nada, todos comienzan a salir del salón, Ale se adelanta un poco y llega antes que ellos al salón de baile, Lily saca el CD del tango para ensayar lo coloca en la grabadora y comienza a bailar con Anthony, pero Ale se ve de muy mal humor_,]

**Lily**: [_parando de bailar_] Espera Anthony voy por agua

**Anthony**: [_Sonríe_] si, yo espero.

[_Se acerca a Ale_]

**Anthony**: [_con un poco de precaución_] Este… ¿ocurre algo?

**Ale**: [_Trata de reprimir la mueca de disgusto_] No… yo estoy bien… veo que ustedes están muy bien. Dichosa Lily…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Ale**: [_Mirando a Anthony_] ¿Realmente tengo que decírtelo?

**Anthony**: [_asombrado_] ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando hizo el cambio la maestra?

**Ale**: Pues yo no oí quejas de tu parte… y ahora en cambio tengo que bailar con ese irresponsable de Terry…

**Anthony**: [_Tratando de sonreír_] Discúlpame Ale, no sabía que te hubiera molestado.

**Ale**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Ya que…. Hay personas que nacimos con mala suerte.

**Anthony**: No digas eso…

[_Entra Lily con tres botellas de agua en las manos_]

**Lily**: [_Le entrega una botella a cada quien_] ¿Seguimos?

[_Anthony mira a Ale, pero ella sonríe tristemente, luego mira la botella y parece comprender lo que ocurre en la mente de la chica, y se dirige hacía Lily y comienzan a bailar de nuevo, están bailando cuando llega Terry_]

**Terry**: [_sonriendo_] ¡Que! ¿lista para el baile?

**Ale**: [_lo mira enojada_] ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?

**Terry**: [_alzando los brazos_] Pero si llegue antes como te dije…

**Ale**: [_pone los ojos en blanco y después respira profundamente_] Pues lo siento por ti… porque yo no voy a ser la que va a reprobar.

**Terry**: Pero si no vamos a reprobar… como podría con una belleza como tú a mi lado…

**Ale**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Ah ya se te olvido Ema?

**Terry**: Claro que no… pero eso no quiere decir que no reconozca la belleza…

**Ale**: [_aprieta los labios_] Solo quiero decirte que los halagos no funcionan conmigo, así que ahórratelos…

[_Liz acaba de llegar y oye lo que esta diciendo Ale_].

**Liz**: Terryto no le hagas caso… todavía no entiendo como escogiste a una bruja como esa para pareja…

**Ale**: [_Hace una mueca de fastidio_] Mira Liz… mejor no haces ¿cómo dijo la maestra? Ah sí… "usar esa energía para mejorar tu baile".

[_Liz abre la boca muy enojada_]

**Anthony**: [_interrumpe_] además Ale no pidió ser su pareja…. [_señala a Terry_] En serio Terry, si haces que Ale repruebe te vas a acordar de mi.

**Terry**: [_Riendo despectivamente_] Uyy ahora resulta que el jardinerito salió tan bravo como su primo…

**Anthony**: [_calmado_] Pues solo te estoy avisando.

**Terry**: Mira, a mi no me vengas con amenazas…

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] Pues si no te diste cuenta ya tienes una pesando sobre tu cabeza… deja en paz a Anthony o me rehusaré a tomar la prueba contigo.

**Terry**: ¿Cómo puedes dejar que "tus amiguitas" te defiendan todo el tiempo…?

**Ale**: Una palabra más….

**Lily**: [_toma del brazo a Anthony_] Déjalo, ya verás como reprueba...

**Liz**: [_Alzando la voz_] Vaya par de tontas… dejen en paz a Terry.

**Lily**: [_riendo_] ¿Qué habías dicho de las "amiguitas"?

[_Pero Terry no responde solo esta visiblemente enojado_]

**Ale**: [_haciendo una sonrisa triunfante_] ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ensayamos o repruebas?

[_Terry se levanta del puff en donde se dejó caer y toma por la cintura a Alejandra, y comienza a hacer los pasos para sorpresa de Ale muy bien, en eso llega la profesora y el resto de alumnos se arremolinan en la entrada_]

**Profesora** **Yamika** **Anderson**: [_muy sorprendida_] ¡Vaya, hemos mejorado Terry! Quiero verlo desde el inicio.

[_Todos toman asiento en los puffs y comienza a sonar Blue Tango y Terry comienza a bailar muy bien, y termina la pieza sin equivocarse ni una sola vez…. Al finalizar todos aplauden_]

**Profra**. **Yamika** **Anderson**: muy bien… Los dos están excelentes. [_anota algo en su lista_] Ahora, Lily y Anthony pasen al frente.

[_Los comienzan a bailar muy bien también… Lily parece que dejo los nervios a un lado y da muestra de su gracia para bailar… Anthony esta muy concentrado y lo hace perfecto_]

**Profra**. **Yamika** **Anderson**: Si, es lo que esperaba de ustedes…

[_Así comienzan a pasar por parejas y por fin termina la clase. Y todos comienzan a salir menos Ale, Terry, Anthony y Lily que parecen estar esperando a Ale_]

**Ale**: [_un poco enojada_] Estabas fingiendo la otra vez ¿verdad? Siempre supiste bailar Tango.

**Terry**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] No, para tu información no sabía…

**Ale**: ¿Entonces como es posible que hayas podido bailar tan bien sin haber ensayado?

**Terry**: ¿Quién dijo que no ensaye?

**Ale**: Pues yo no te vi ensayar…

**Terry**: Si, pues mira… te veías muy enojada la última vez… y en parte fue mi culpa por mis comentarios… así que le pedí a una chica de la clase de drama quien llevó esta materia el año pasado que me enseñara…

**Ale**: Eres un pesado…. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho renegar y hacerme pasar tan mal rato.

**Terry**: Bueno yo quería sorprenderte para que vieras que si me interesa la clase… y no quería hacerte reprobar como tu jardinerito dijo…

**Ale**: No es "mi jardinerito" [_se queda callada un momento_] es mi amigo…

**Terry**: Pues deberías agradecer tener un amigo que te defienda de patanes como yo… [_hace una sonrisa un tanto torcida_] aunque creo que contigo nunca ganaré la batalla siempre digo las cosas que menos te agradan. Así que antes de que te enojes de nuevo…. Nos vemos [_toma la mano de Ale y la besa_]

[_Terry se dirige a la salida y voltea_]

**Terry**: Me saludas a tu amiga Ema [_guiñé un ojo_]

[_Alejandra se mira sorprendida sin saber si reír o enojarse por el atrevimiento de Terry, Anthony se dirige a ella junto con Lily_]

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Ya ves como no es tan malo.

**Lily**: [_comienza a reír_] Si, solo tuviste que amenazarlo para que se comportara…

**Ale**: Si, Anthony, muchas gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.

**Anthony**: ¡Oh vamos! Si no hice nada… al final fue él quien realmente sabía la lección…

**Lily**: [_Se estira_] Pues ahora si me dio hambre… vamos a comer…

**Ale**: [_mirándola de reojo_] A mi también me daría hambre si solo hubiera desayunado un hotcake…

[_Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo, y cuando abren la puerta para salir afuera se dan cuenta de que la lluvia continua, así que todos abren sus paraguas y se apresuran para ir hasta la cafetería, se ve como todos los estudiantes pasan corriendo algunos cubriéndose con sus libros, el grupo camina aprisa hasta llegar a la cafetería donde esta abarrotada de gentes, de una mesa a lo lejos Ema levanta la mano_]

**Anthony**: Mira allí esta Ema… vamos para allá.

[_Caminan en medio de la gente…pero no los dejan pasar entonces en medio se para Flammy_ ]

**Flammy**: [_gritand_o] Gente, háganse a un paso… por favor [_empieza a empujar a la gente_] Dejen pasar… No ven que venimos cargados… a un lado…

**Ale**: [_susurrando_] Ahora ya sabemos para que sirve realmente.

[_Lily y Anthony comienzan a reír por lo bajo_]

[_Gracias a que Flammy les abrió paso pronto llegan a la mesa, Anthony saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Ema, allí con ella esta sentada Geor, Stear y Luis_]

**Ema**: [_Sonriendo_] pensé que no iban a llegar…

**Anthony**: ¿A comer? Jejeje podremos saltarnos clases pero la comida ¡nunca! [_mira la fila para pedir comida_] Bueno ya vuelvo.

[_Stear se levanta_]

**Stear**: Yo te acompaño…

[_Se ve que la visión sigue a Anthony pero sin alejarse mucho de la mesa, y se ve que ha tomado un lugar en la fila_]

**Ale**: [_solo se escuchan las voces_] Oye Lily ya ni te había dicho…. Ayer me mandaron otro anónimo.

**Lily**: ¡Oh! ¿En serio?

**Geor**: ¿Anónimos?

**Ale**: Si… y había recibido uno… lo firma "tu admirador secreto"

**Ema**: MMM, ¡qué extraño!... ¿y tienes alguna idea de quien sea?

**Ale**: Pues si… bueno no estoy segura… pero creo que podría ser Howl.

**Ema**. ¿Holw? ¿Quién es Howl?

**Geor**: ¿Conoces a Howl?

**Ale**: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tú también lo conoces?

**Geor**: Si claro… un día que se me perdió la llave de mi habitación… no se de donde salió y me ofreció ayuda para abrir la puerta.

**Lily**: Wow, parece que se la pasa rescatando damas en apuros.

**Ema**: ¿Por qué lo dices Lily?

**Ale**: Lo dice por mi… porque el día que lo conocí me sentía muy mal y estaba llorando en una de las bancas de los jardines y llegó el y me dio un pañuelo y empezó a platicar contigo…

[_Llega Anthony con una bandeja llena de platos y Stear lo sigue_]

**Anthony**: [_se mira interesado_] ¿Quién comenzó a platicar contigo?

**Ema**: [_con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro_] Su admirador secreto…

**Anthony**: [_reparte los platos_] ¿Él que te escribió el mail?

**Lily**: [_Sonriendo_] ¿acaso le conoces otro?

**Anthony**: [_se queda medio serio_] La verdad yo pensé que era una broma de ese Neal…

**Ale**: [_haciendo una mueca_] ¡Gracias por recordarme a tu primo!

**Lily**: Si, tus primos no nos tienen nada contentas.

**Stear**: [_extrañado_] También yo…

**Ale**: [_le toca el hombro_] No Stear, tú eres un sol… hablamos de tu primo Neal y de tu hermano Archie.

**Stear**: [_se acomoda los lentes_] ¿Archie? ¿Pues que les hizo?

**Ale**: A mi nada… a Lily…

**Stear**: No será por lo de la manzana ¿o sí?

**Luis**: [_comienza a hablar con la boca llena_] ¿Manzanas? ¿Quién trae manzanas?

**Geor**: Nadie trae manzanas…

**Archie**: [_acaba de llegar_] Yo si traigo… ¿alguien quiere una?

[_Lily lo mira duramente cuando trata de sonreírle así que se sienta hasta el otro lado de la mesa_]

**Archie**: Bueno ya que están aquí todos, pues quería invitarlos para esta noche… se armó plan esta mañana… habrá fiesta en el dorm.

**Stear**: ¿Fiesta? ¿cómo le puedes hacer para organizar todo en sólo un día?

**Archie**: [_con una sonrisa de satisfacción_] ¡¡¡Ustedes díganme y yo organizo!!! Tengo mi red de proveedores…

[_Todos ríen menos Lily que parece muy concentrada en su ensalada_]

**Archie**: Entonces que ¿se apuntan?

**Lily**: [_Se levanta_] Conmigo no cuentes….

**Archie**: Pero Lily….

[_Ale le pide con señas que no diga nada y Archie baja la cabeza algo enojado_]

**Ale**: Archie… lo siento pero ella sigue muy enojada por lo que pasó ayer… [_se levanta_] y yo también me voy… aprovecharé lo que falta para la clase para ponerme a estudiar porque ayer no tuve mucho tiempo.

**Anthony**: Si yo tampoco estudié mucho.

[_los dos se levantan mientras que el resto sigue comiendo_]

**Anthony**: Nos vemos más tarde…

**Archie**: No me dijiste si van a ir o no.

**Ale**: Espero poder ir…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] si yo también.

[_Comienzan a caminar con algo de dificultad aunque ya no hay tanta gente como cuando llegaron_]

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] Ale, he estado pensando… ¿acaso tu enojo del otro día fue por lo del la clase de danza?

**Ale**: Si, en parte…

**Anthony**: Lo siento… ¿quieres que vuelva a ser tu pareja?

**Ale**: [_sonríe_] Gracias… pero bueno Terry no es tan malo después de todo… además tú estás con Lily…

**Anthony**: [_mirando a Ale_] si ya vi que ya arreglaron todo entre ustedes.

**Ale**: Si, creo que solo algo muy grave puede destruir una amistad como la que tengo con Lily.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Me alegra escucharlo

[_Salen de la cafetería donde la pertinaz lluvia no ha dejado de caer… Ale abre su paraguas y comienzan a caminar por los jardines, llegan a otro edificio entran y caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de Historia del Arte, el cual esta casi vacío solo Lily y unos cuantos alumnos más están dentro_].

**Anthony**: Lily… no deberías salir así cada vez que esta Archie.

**Lily**: [_alzando las cejas_] Entonces que dices que le vuelva a pedir disculpas para que me deje plantada por otra chica… ni que estuviera loca.

**Anthony**: No, yo no te pido nada… simplemente que Archie anda con nosotros casi todo el tiempo…

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Y todavía tiene el descaro de invitarme a su fiesta…

[_En ese momento entran dos chicas_ hablando]

**Chica** **1**: Si…. Oíste que contrato a Master DJ…

**Chica 2**: ¿Master DJ? Pero si es él mejor DJ de la ciudad… ¿cómo habrá conseguido que viniera?

**Lily**: [_Interrumpe_] Disculpa… ¿pero donde se va a presentar Master DJ?

**Chica 1**: Aquí…. Hoy en la noche… ¿pero que no eres amiga de Archie Cornwell?

**Lily**: [_asiente con la cabeza_] Si, pero que tiene que ver él.

**Chica 1**: pues él lo contrató para la fiesta de esta noche… dicen que será la mejor fiesta de la temporada.

[_Las dos chicas se sientan y siguen platicando entre ellas y Lily se queda muy pensativa_]

**Ale**: Supongo que ahora si quieres ir a la fiesta…

**Anthony**: [_extrañado_] ¿Por qué?

**Ale**: Hace un par de semanas Lily, literalmente me arrastró a un club en la ciudad a donde estaría Master DJ.

**Lily**: [_haciendo un puchero_] Bueno sí, puede que nos demos una vuelta.

[_Anthony y Ale comienzan a reír, comienzan a repasar sus apuntes y después de media hora llega Mr. Astor Luke con una gabardina negra, se quita la gabardina y la cuelga de un perchero y esta usando su acostumbrado atuendo negro_]

**Mr**. **Astor** **Luke**: Espero que hayan estudiado, libros, apuntes y notas abajo…. No quiero ver nada sobre los escritorios [_comienza a repartir los exámenes_].

[_El examen parece ser más difícil de lo que esperaban así que dura casi toda la hora, terminan y solo da unas indicaciones para unos ensayos y despide a la clase, todos salen del salón_]

**Anthony**: Estuvo muy difícil… ¿Por qué tiene que pedir tantos detalles?

**Ale**: [_con aire de suficiencia_] Pues yo creo que me fue bien…

**Lily**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] A ti siempre te va bien… diario dices que no estudiaste y a última hora te sabes el libro entero.

**Ale**: Uyy discúlpame por tener buena memoria.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de súplica_] Podrían no hablar del examen…

[_Las dos chicas se callan y en ese momento suena un celular, Anthony se busca en la gabardina y contesta_]

**Anthony**: Susy… ¿en diez minutos?... No, para nada…. Si esta bien…. Ya estamos allí… ¿ya le avisaste a Camillie?... ok… vamos para allá.

**Lily**: ¿Era Susana?

**Anthony**: Si, me dijo que tiene una hora libre… creo que deberíamos aprovechar para ensayar… apartó uno de los salones comunes del "Thomas dorm".

**Ale**: [_Con cara de preocupación_] Pero mi teclado lo dejé en mi dormitorio…. Tengo que ir por él…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

**Ale**: No… voy por él… espérenme no tardo mucho.

[_Ale sale corriendo y Lily y Anthony se dirigen al salón de música por sus instrumentos, y después apresuran sus pasos y llegan al salón común donde Susana esta platicando con Camillie_]

**Anthony**: Hola…. Listas para ensayar…

**Camillie**: Si… ¿oigan creen que terminemos pronto, porque en verdad me gustaría ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

**Anthony**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Si espero que si.

**Susana**: Pues yo en una hora tengo ensayo de teatro así que espero que terminemos antes.

[_Todos sacan los instrumentos y empiezan a afinar, Susana reparte las partituras, pero Ale no aparece… el tiempo comienza a correr y se ve que Camillie esta tocando la pieza en el clarinete, pero Lily esta parada muy preocupada_]

**Lily**: [_mirando su reloj_] Ya se tardo mucho ¿no?

**Anthony**: [_también mira su reloj_] ¡Cielos! Ya tiene más de media hora.

**Camillie**: Oigan ¿dónde esta Alejandra?

**Lily**: Dijo que iba por su teclado… ya debería estar aquí…

[_Anthony se levanta_]

**Anthony**: Voy a buscarla, quizá algo le pasó…

**Lily**: Yo te acompaño.

**Susana**: [_Enojada_] ¿Y nosotras?

**Anthony**: [_Tratando de sonreír_] podrías alargar la hora para entregar el salón…[_se queda pensativo un segundo_] no se porque Ale no ha llegado, ella no es así.

[_Camillie suelta un "bah" y Susana solo asiente con la cabeza, después Anthony y Lily salen por el edificio donde continúa lloviendo pero con mucha menor intensidad, los dos atraviesan los jardines y llegan al dormitorio que es el mismo de Lily y comienzan a subir por las escaleras, la cámara se ha estado moviendo mucho como quien la carga va corriendo también_]

**Lily**: En el segundo piso esta su habitación….

[_Pero cuando entran al pasillo se encuentran a Ale que esta corriendo de un lado para otro… entre Neal y sus amigos se están pasando el teclado y parece que ya llevan un buen rato así_]

**Ale**: [_desesperada en medio del llanto_] Ya Neal, dame el teclado, lo van a descomponer.

**Neal**: [_riendo_] Ya te dije… si me das un beso te regreso el teclado.

**Ale**: [_Suplicando_] Por favor Neal… no me gustan estos juegos… dame mi teclado.

[_Y antes de que se de cuenta Anthony se abalanza contra Neal y le da un puñetazo en la cara_]

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] Te dije que te alejaras de ella.

[_Los amigos de Neal, dejan el teclado en el suelo y salen corriendo, Lily se acerca a Ale y la abraza_]

**Neal**: [_se levanta con el labio partido_] Yo solo quería un beso…

**Anthony**: [_mirándolo duramente_] Eres un estúpido… ella jamás te dará un beso… que no comprendes… déjala tranquila…

**Neal**: [_amenazando a Anthony_] Te voy a acusar… tendrás una falta administrativa.

**Anthony**: [_Muy enojado_] Hazlo…. Anda quiero verlo… porque yo no me callaré la escena que acabo de ver… en tu caso me preocuparía más por tu pellejo… porque si llegan a saber esto te van a expulsar.

[_Neal hace cara de disgusto y sale del corredor, Anthony se acerca a Ale_]

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] ¿Estas bien?

**Ale**: [_llorando_] No… es un estúpido…

**Lily**: [_Sobando la cabeza de su amiga_] así es… se estaba vengando porque lo aventaste a la alberca.

[_Al escuchar eso Ale comienza a llorar más fuerte_]

**Ale**: Entonces es mi culpa…

**Lily**: [_apenada_] No, no quise decir eso… Neal se la ha estado buscando desde el principio… mira que hacerte esto.

[_Anthony le pide a Lily que lo deje con Ale, ella la suelta y él la abraza_]

**Anthony**: [_con voz dulce_] Cálmate Ale, no pasó nada… dudo mucho que se te vuelva a acercar en un buen tiempo…

**Lily**: [_preocupada_] Tu crees que te vaya a acusar.

**Anthony**: [_Calmado_] No, él sabe que si lo hace quien sale perdiendo es él… [_mira a Ale_] No quiero presionarte, pero nos están esperando para ensayar… en otras circunstancias te diría que te recostaras o tomaras algo…

**Ale**: Si, yo lo se… tenemos que sacar esa pieza…

[_Ale se calma. Anthony toma el estuche del teclado y Lily toma el brazo de su amiga y salen caminando… atraviesan lo más aprisa que pueden el jardín y llegan al "Thomas dorm", pero cuando llegan al salón solo esta Camillie_]

**Lily**: ¿Dónde esta Susana?

**Camillie**: [_enojada_] Se tuvo que ir… ustedes nomás no aparecían… así que se fue a su ensayo de teatro.

**Anthony**: Pasó algo… por eso no pudo llegar a tiempo… así que yo creo que tendremos que ensayar por la tarde ya que Susy termine su ensayo de teatro.

**Camillie**: Ahh y ahora resulta ¿no? Siempre defendiendo a tus amigas… pues mira yo en verdad quería ir a esa fiesta.

**Lily**: Pues ese es tu problema… no ensayes y le diremos a la profesora que te repruebe…

[_Camillie hace gesto de disgusto. Coloca su clarinete en su estuche_]

**Camillie**: Vendré por la tarde. Pero si no están para entonces. Quien tendrá los problemas serán otros.

[_Sale del salón y Ale no dice nada, solo ha sacado su teclado y lo esta revisando_]

**Anthony**: [_visiblemente enojado_] Nomás me vuelva a encontrar a esos patanes y no la contaran…. ¿cómo se atreven a atacar a Ale entre tres….?

**Lily**: Pero era cosa de Neal…

**Anthony**: Si, pero bien que le ayudaron…

**Ale**: Ya por favor…. Ya no digan nada.

[_Los tres se quedan callados, y Lily para romper el embarazoso silencio se coloca el violín en el hombro bajo la piocha y comienza a tocarlo, el sol deja de pegar en el suelo del salón donde los tres están tocando aunque de manera bastante dispar_]

**Anthony**: [_Trata de sonreír y mira el reloj_] ¿Qué les parece si pedimos pizza para comer?

**Ale**: ¿No es muy temprano para comer?

**Anthony**. Yo tengo hambre…

**Lily**: [_asiente con la cabeza_] Esta bien…

[_Anthony saca su celular y llama, unos minutos después llega Camillie, casi media hora después llega un muchacho para entregar la pizza, comienzan a comer todos. Y Susana entra por la puerta. Se ve que Bob ha dejado la cámara estática en algún sitio y ahora esta comiendo junto con los demás_]

[_Terminan de comer y Bob se levanta observa su reloj después lo pone para la cámara_]

**Bob**: 5:45 pm…

[_Comienzan a ensayar, el sol se ha ido por completo y han prendido ya las luces, entonces se empieza a escuchar un ruido apagado de música_]

**Camillie**: [_ve su reloj_] Oh, ya comenzó la fiesta.

**Charles**: [_interrumpe_] Las fiestas sólo se ponen bien después de una o dos horas que iniciaron.

[_Camillie sonríe con resignación y entre ellos parece que ya han mejorado mucho, aunque todavía tienen partes donde suenan muy mal, Están empezando de nuevo la pieza cuando Fran aparece en el salón, llevando un vaso en la mano_]

**Fran**: ¿Todavía no terminan?

**Camillie**: [_enojada_] No todavía no.

**Fran**: Uyyy que mal… porque acaban de llegar los de la fraternidad alpha-omega como con diez barriles de cerveza.

[_Se ve que todos se quejan como pensando en que están allí encerrados perdiendo el tiempo, a los quince minutos Charles se dirige a la puerta_]

**Charlie**: Oye Flammy ya vuelvo, voy al baño.

**Flammy**: [_lo mira con dureza_] No te vayas a tardar.

[_Charlie abre la puerta y entra Stear_]

**Stear**: ¿Cómo van?

**Anthony**: [_se nota fastidiado_] Ya casi terminamos.

**Lily**: Stear; ¿es cierto que Master DJ es el que esta en la fiesta?

**Stear**: Sí, la verdad no sé cuanto le pagó Archie o que tuvo que hacer para que él asistiera.

**Lily**: [_Hace un mohín de disgusto_] Ayy, ya me quiero ir… ¿no podemos ir aunque sea un ratito y luego nos regresamos?

**Anthony**: [_La mira muy serio_] ¿Lily… en verdad crees que te vas a querer regresar…?

[_Lily aprieta los labios y vuelve a tocar el violín_]

**Anthony**: Mejor hay que se seguir y así podremos ir al rato.

[_Nadie se ve muy convencido, pero se ponen a ensayar de nuevo. Stear sale del salón… pero Charlie no regresa_]

**Flammy**: [_Pasea de un lado a otro_] Ese no regresa… voy a ver porque tarda tanto.

[_Flammy sale y regresa en menos de cinco minutos_]

**Flammy**: [_Enojada_] ¡Ese idiota!.. No esta en los baños, seguramente oyó la palabra "cerveza" y se fue corriendo a la fiesta.

**Camillie**: [_de mala gana_] ¿podrías culparlo? [_hace la seña como sus manos fueran una balanza_] "Fiesta con DJ famoso y exceso de cerveza" o "Nefasto ensayo de amateurs" [_elevan la mano de fiesta_] La verdad si no estuviera obligada ya me habría largado.

**Ale**: Pues si no nos concentramos, menos vamos a terminar.

**Camillie**: pues si te hubieras dignado aparecer a medio día quizá ya lo habríamos hecho.

**Susana**: [_grita_] ¡Ya basta!... Mañana presentamos este examen, quizá se oiga que la fiesta esta muy buena… pero ya habrá otras fiestas.

**Lily**: [_Susurra_] Pero no como esta…

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] No me puedo quedar como si nada… en seguida vengo… voy a buscar a ese inútil.

[_Flammy sale de nuevo del salón y Bob vuelve a dejar la cámara de manera estática y la visión se ve desde la esquina del salón]_

**Bob**: [_bostezando_] Aprovechando que la bruja se fue… me voy a buscar un café.

**Anthony**: [_deja la guitarra_] Yo también…

[_Anthony y Bob salen del salón y el resto deja los instrumentos tratando de ver de donde viene la música de la fiesta, en eso Ema llega junto con Terry quien trae varios vasitos con gelatina_]

**Ema**: Ya ves, te dije que no me iba a pasar nada, ahora si ya puedes irte.

**Terry**: Y dejar sola a la más linda del campus.

**Susana**: [_Grita_] ¡Terry! ¿Cómo que la más linda?

**Terry**: [_la mira asombrado_] ¡Ah hola Susy!

**Susana**: Pero si me dijiste que no ibas a ir a la fiesta.

**Terry**: [_se toma uno de los vasitos_] Pues no iba a ir, pero luego vi a Ema y me dijo que ella si iba a ir.

**Susana**: [_alzando las cejas_] ¡¡Ema!! [_Muy enojada_] ¿Por qué coqueteas con mi novio?

**Ema**: [_disgustada_] Yo no lo que coqueteó a nadie…. Él se me pega como chicle…

**Terry**: [_enojado_] Yo no soy tu novio.

**Susana**: [_comienza a llorar_] Pero no me dijiste que yo era la luz de tus ojos.

**Terry**: [_Hace Una mueca de disgusto_] Pero si eso es parte de la Obra… ¿no pensará que lo dije en serio?

[_Lily y Ale parecen querer reír pero se abstienen cuando ven a Susana llorar, en eso llega Flammy, gritándole a Charlie_]

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] ¿Te parece muy gracioso que haya tenido que ir por ti a la fiesta?

**Charlie**: Pues si no me necesitaban... ¿verdad Bob? [_voltea y no ve a Bob_] ¿Dónde esta Bob?

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] ¿Bob?... a mi que me importa Bob… ¿dónde esta Anthony?

**Ale**: Fue a buscar unos cafés.

**Flammy**: [_exasperada_] La cámara tiene que seguir a Anthony todo el tiempo… ¿Es que tengo que recordárselos todo el tiempo? ¡Buenas productoras de pacotilla!

**Lily**: [_enojada_] ¿De pacotilla? Eso lo serás tú... que no puedes mantener a tus gentes en control.

**Flammy**: [_enfadada_] Pues ahora supongo que estarás contenta…Anthony se debe de haber largado a la fiesta.

**Terry**: [_sonriendo socarronamente_] ¡Vaya con el jardinerito!

[_Anthony aparece en la puerta con una caja llena de vasos con café_]

**Anthony**: Yo no me fui a la fiesta… [_Comienza a sacar los vasos_] ¿Alguien quiere café?

**Terry**: [_con cara de asustado_] ¿Café? No, no, no… yo me regreso a la fiesta… [_Le ofrece la mano a Ema_] ¿Vienes hermosura?

**Ema**. No, yo me quedo aquí.

**Terry**: ¡Oh Ema! [_se hinca en el suelo_] No me destroces el corazón.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Y tú no me destroces la paciencia, así que si no se quiere ir, déjala tranquila.

**Terry**: [_Burlándose_] ¡Ah sí! Me olvide que eres "el defensor" de cuanta chica se te atraviesa en el camino…. Esta bien Ema, me voy [_con aire dramático_] No te digo Adiós sino ¡hasta luego!

[_Terry sale y Susana corre detrás de él_]

**Ale**: [_Con sarcasmo_] ¡Genial!... ya estamos incompletos de nuevo

**Camillie**: ¡¡Esto es un asco!! Yo debería estar en esa fiesta…

[_Comienza a sonar "La tortura" de Shakira_]

**Lily**: ¡Ay! ¡Me fascina esa canción! [_se pone a bailar_]

**Ale**: A mi también…

[_Anthony mira a las chicas que están bailando y a Camillie que se esta asomando por la ventana_]

**Anthony**: Creo que ni aunque ensayáramos toda la noche, mejoraríamos más de lo que ya hemos avanzado… creo que será mejor que todos nos vayamos a esa fiesta:

**Lily y** **Ale**: [_al unísono_] Siiiiiii.

[_Recogen rápidamente los instrumentos y los acomodan en un armario que hay en el salón, Salen todos de allí… al salir del edificio ven que la lluvia se transformó en tormenta, todos corren por el jardín hasta llegar al edificio de enfrente al "Thomas dorm" y allí la música se escucha más clara… pasan y se ve mucha gente por los pasillos tomando o bailando, bajan las escaleras al sótano y se ve una gran multitud que esta bailando al ritmo de la música que un DJ esta tocando desde un pequeño escenario que esta al fondo_]

**Archie**: [_aparece en medio de la multitud_] ¡Qué bien pudieron venir!...

[_Acaba de decir eso cuando se escucha que un rayo muy cercano y se va la luz…. La música se deja de oír… y se oyen gritos y que la cámara se apaga_]

[_Se vuelve a prender la cámara, y Anthony esta sentado en su cama iluminado por una vela_]

**Anthony**: [_Se ve muy cansado_] Después de que el rayo pegó al parecer en un transformador de energía, la energía eléctrica se fue y no ha regresado… eso fue alrededor de las once de la noche… en este momento son [_mira su reloj_] Las tres de la mañana, todos en la fiesta comenzaron a gritar y tratar de salir… aventaron a Bob y por poco nos quedamos sin camarógrafo y sin cámara. Cuando salimos la tormenta estaba peor y nos tomó un buen rato encontrar a las chicas… la verdad estaba algo preocupado por ellas, sobre todo después de que el pelmazo de mi primo le hiciera "esa bromita" a Ale, al final las pudimos llevar a sus habitaciones, pero pues se nos hizo muy tarde… la verdad no se como nos irá mañana… o es decir hoy cuando amanezca porque no terminamos de afinar la pieza… en fin… sólo espero poder descansar más este fin de semana… Buenas noches.

_[__Sopla a la vela y se queda todo oscuro_]

**FIN EPISODIO 6**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio, La Tortura de Shakira_


	7. Chapter 7

**PROYECTO ANTHONIMIA 7**

**El primer Sábado**

[_Sábado en la mañana, Anthony continua dormido el sol todavía no ha salido todo en la habitación esta silencioso, el despertador comienza a sonar violentamente, Anthony lanza un cojín contra el reloj pero no se apaga y a su vez sale rodando por la habitación aún sonando_]

**Anthony:** [_aun soñoliento_] apaga el despertador Bob

**Bob:** [_roncando todavía_] Aggggggghhhhh, ahhhhh!!!

**Anthony**: [_molesto_] ¡que apagues el despertador!

**Bob**: [_levantándose como autómata_] ¿pero, donde esta?, no lo veo…

**Anthony**: [_indolente_] le di un aventón con el cojín y salio rodando…

**Bob**: [_agachándose_] ya lo vi, [_luego lo apaga_]

**Bob**: [_acercándose a Anthony_] Son las 6:45, ¿no piensas levantarte?…

**Anthony**: [_tapándose la cara con las sabanas_] déjame en paz, hoy tengo club hasta las 9:00 hrs., y además Ema no sale a correr hoy…

**Bob**: [_frunciendo el ceño_] casi siempre tienes clases a esa hora y te levantas más temprano…

**Anthony**: [_sentándose de repente en la cama, muy enojado_] Estoy muy cansado, hoy me espera un largo… largo día… así que déjame en paz por lo menos 15 minutos, despiértame a las 7:00 hrs. [ _y luego de decir esto se vuelve a acostar_]

[_Bob lo contempla algo asustando, pero aprovecha que Anthony vuelve a dormir, se vuelve a recargar en el sillón y se queda dormido_]

[_Anthony abre los ojos, el sol ha atravesado las cortinas y ahora le pega directamente en la cara, se levanta y busca el reloj con desesperación, lo ve y el reloj marcan las 7:45 am. Anthony se levanta rápidamente y se mete al baño, cierra la puerta y en menos de 15 minutos esta arreglado y listo para salir, mueve a Bob y comienza a seguirlo con la cámara, a diferencia de los demás días no espera a Flammy y sale corriendo de la habitación_]

**Bob**: [_moviendo mucho la cámara, parece que va corriendo tras Anthony_] ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

**Anthony**: [_corriendo y casi sin aliento dice_] Es que quedamos de vernos en el comedor para afinar detalles de la presentación de música.

[_De repente oyen la voz de Flammy_]

**Flammy**: [_muy molesta_] No entiendo porque todos los días pasa lo mismo…

**Bob**: [_indolente_] Así son las cosas, ni modo

**Flammy**: [_furiosa_] ¡Estoy rodeada de incompetentes!, ¿y las productoras donde están?

**Bob**: [_Solo se escucha su voz_] Me imagino que en el comedor esperando a Anthony

[_Anthony finalmente llega al comedor y ve a Lily y a Ale que parecen más dormidas que despiertas, Anthony se acerca y se ve muy apenado_]

**Anthony**: [_algo apenado_] perdónenme chicas, pero estaba muy cansado

**Lily**: [_sonriendo pícaramente_] lo sentimos, nosotras también estábamos cansadas, pero aquí estamos puntualmente

**Ale**: [_secundando a Lily_] Así es, así que tendrás que recompensarnos…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] ¡¡¡Claro!!! nada me será mas grato.

[_Luego entra Ema, quien se ve mas cansada que de costumbre_]

**Anthony**: [_agitando las manos para saludarla_] ¡¡¡Hola Ema!!! te extrañe esta mañana, sonó el despertador, pero recordé que no corres los sábados y me dije para que me voy a levantar…

**Ema**: [_sonrojándose hasta los dientes_] ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! yo también te extrañe Anthony, si quieres, podemos correr también los sábados..

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] Me encantaría…

**Lily**: Me imagino que ustedes se alimentan de palabras, heeee

**Ema**: [_sonrojándose más_] Es verdad, voy a traer mi comida, ¿vienes Anthony?

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo dulcemente_] claro, vamos

[_Ambos regresan con las bandejas llenas de comida, mientras Lily reta a Bob porque acababa de llegar_]

**Bob**: [_molesto_] ahora tu también andas de regañona, igual que la miss Flammy

**Lily**: [_inexorable_] Lo siento Bob, pero soy la productora por lo tanto debo velar que por lo menos filmen algo de la vida de Anthony, y no que se la pasen filmando escenas chuecas…

**Ale**: [_firme_] Es verdad lo que dice Lily, muchas de las escenas que han filmado salen torcidas, movidas y sin ninguna gracia, a caso ¿no sabes por lo menos mantener firme una cámara?

**Bob**: [_indignado_] Pues no se de que hablan, pues mis escenas han salido muy bien, yo las he revisado al final del día, tal vez son las de Mike, o las del inútil de Charlie, las que han salido mal…

**Lily**: [_desesperada_] Los tres cometen los mismos errores, lo que pasa es que se distraen mucho, es verdad que hay algunas tomas buenas, pero otras, mmm, dejan mucho que desear…

**Ale**: [_intrigada_] Y hablando de Mike y Charlie, ¿donde se han metido esta vez?

**Bob**: Deben andar todavía con una resaca de los mil demonios…

**Flammy**: [_retadora_] Al fin veo que te pones hacer tu trabajo Lily

**Lily** :[_asombrada_] Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?

**Ale** [_conciliadora_] No le hagas caso, no le hagas caso… ya sabes como es…

**Anthony**: [_desviando el tema_] Flammy, ¿que tal la fiesta anoche?

[_Flammy, hace un gesto de disgusto y se retira Ale, Lily y Ema comienzan a reír_]

**Lily**: [_muriéndose de la risa_] Jajjaa, eres muy ingenioso Anthony, que buena forma de deshacerse de ella, [_ríe_]

**Terry**: [_Apretándose la cabeza como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza_] Ema, ¡hola!, que lástima que no te regresaste conmigo, hubieras disfrutado lo último de la fiesta, ya que ese condenado rayo arruino todo.

**Ema**: [_indiferente_] Ni modo, ya habrán otras fiestas…

**Terry**: [_acercándose a ella lentamente_] Ema, hoy es sábado, me aceptas una invitación a cenar…

**Ema**: [_viendo hacia otro lado_] No gracias…

**Terry**: [_algo molesto_] ¿Por qué no?, acaso no sabes divertirte…

**Ema**: [_enojándose_] ¡Por Dios!, claro que si… pero no me interesa hacerlo contigo…

**Terry** [_sonriendo pícaramente, y tocándole un mechón de cabello_] Me encantan las chicas con fuego… no importa que me evites Ema, o que intentes hacerte la difícil, se que solo es un truco tuyo, pero esta bien, esperare por ti…

**Ema**: [_Viéndolo a los ojos_] Haya tú si quieres perder el tiempo…

[_Terry se inclina y susurra algo al oído de la chica, entonces Ema se levanta muy contrariada_]

**Anthony**: [_levantándose y empujando a Terry_] Ya déjala en paz, no quiere hablar contigo

**Terry**: [_molesto_] ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?, ¿no te metas en lo que no te importa?

**Anthony**: [_Acercándose a él_] Pues si me importa, y mucho, así que déjala…

**Terry**: [_encendiendo un cigarrillo_] me voy, pero regresare por ti, Ema…

**Anthony**: [_poniendo sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Ema_] ¿estas bien?

**Ema**: [_indignada_] No, no se porque ese tipo me esta molestando, antes no me caía tan mal, pero ahora, esta demasiado atrevido…

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] Creo Ema, que aún esta pasado de tragos, ese pobre si que toma… creo que a pesar de que no hubo fiesta, él se llevo su buena cantidad de botellas al cuarto…

**Ema**: [_mas tranquila_] Tienes razón, aun esta con resaca, pero que vaya a molestar a otra, no a mi…

**Anthony**: [_curioso_] Ese chico tiene más admiradoras que Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt juntos, ¿Por qué no te gusta?

**Ema**: [_ruborizada nuevamente_] No es lo suficientemente interesante para mí…

**Anthony**: [_viéndola coquetamente_] ¿Y quien lo es?

[_Ema se muerde los labios y lo mira los ojos_]

**Ale**: [_a quien se le cae la mostaza encima al ver esta escena_] Hey, Ema, ya deja de monopolizar a Anthony que tenemos cosas pendientes con este muchacho…

**Ema**: [_apenada_] lo siento Ale…

**Lily**: [_muy seria_] Anthony, hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado, el examen de música, que espero aprobemos, el club de jardinería y el periódico, ayyyyyyyyy, tienes idea de que noticias vamos a presentar como proyecto de publicación… no pude avanzar con esto… y tampoco con mi columna de moda… lastima que no esta aquí Susana…

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] Ale podría cubrir los acontecimientos que estropearon la fiesta, y todo lo relacionado a ello

**Ale**: [_sonriendo_] Muy bien, me parece… y con todo lo que paso tengo para un gran reportaje, sabes Anthony: creo que con la fiesta salimos del paso

**Lily**: [_preocupada_] ¿y que otra cosa?… ¿o solo presentamos eso?…

**Anthony**: [_Dulcemente_] Ya no te preocupes, come tranquila, luego pensamos en eso…

**Ema**: Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero son las 8:50 debemos irnos ya…

**Lily**: [_un poco sonrojada_] ayyy Ema, lleguemos tarde, aquí estamos mejor, en fin, es el club de jardinería y ya sabes que tenemos cuello, jejeje [le guiñe el ojo a Anthony]

**Ema**: [_sonriendo_] Tienes razón, y además es el único día que puedo comer como la gente, entre semana para mi, solo son carreras y carreras…

**Anthony**: Pues no se aprovechen de su influencia sobre mi…

**Flammy**: [_con cara de pocos amigos_] Lily y Ale, ustedes no son protagonistas, ya se los dije, ustedes deben de velar porque la producción salga bien, y la verdad ya me harte que no se preocupen de nada, ¿Dónde esta Mike?, ¿acaso ustedes saben?, ¡Que barbaridad!,

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Mira Flammy, nosotras también tenemos que seguir nuestra rutina normal… no podemos darnos 100% a una clase nada mas, y creo que por eso estás tú para apoyarnos, de otra forma serias inútil, ¿no te parece? [_sonríe desafiante y Flammy aprieta la quijada_]

[_Ale y Ema se ríen a carcajadas, hasta que Flammy las ve con odio_]

**Ema**: Uyyyyyyy, esa Flammy si que es una energúmena

**Lily**: Si que lo es…

**Anthony**: Hoy no me gusto el café…

**Lily**: Tienes razón, sabe raro

**Ale**: Ni me lo digan, y yo lo pedí negro otra vez…

**Anthony**: Ema, ¿tu que tomas?…

**Ema**: Chocolate, me encanta

**Anthony**: Mmm, se me antojo, voy a comprar… aunque no quiero mucho, solo un poquito

**Ema**: [_sonriéndole_] Toma, puedes tomar del mío…

**Anthony**: [_saboreándol_o] El mejor chocolate que he probado, gracias Ema [_le guiñe un ojo_]

[_Ema se sonroja y toma un sorbo y se relame con más gusto Lily le da un codazo a Ema_]

**Ema**: [_mirándola extrañada_] ¿Qué pasa?

[_Lily solo sonríe pero no dice nada. Anthony se levanta y se disponen a irse_]

**Anthony**: Chicas vienen conmigo…

**Lily** **y** **Ema**: [_Sonriendo_] Claro… te seguimos Anthony…

**Ale**: Los veo luego debo ir al club de poesía…

[_Llegan al salón de reunión del club de jardinería, que es mas bien una hermosa área verde… hay ya muchos integrantes ya sentados bajo un toldo y comienzan a escuchar a Anthony con mucho interés, la mayoría de los integrantes chicas miran a Anthony con embeleso_]

**Anthony**: [_Se sienta relajadamente en una de las sillas_] Bueno chicos, cuéntenme que dudas o inquietudes tienen hoy…

**Chico** **1**: [_rascándose la cabeza_] Pues, tengo una duda con respecto al compost… he estado plantando unos setos, pero en vez de crecer y desarrollarse se están marchitando, y he seguido los pasos que nos indicaste el otro día para preparar el compost con hojas de árboles…

**Anthony**: [_levantando una ceja_] ¿Qué hojas utilizaste?

**Chico 1**: [_rascándose nuevamente la cabeza_] Pues como en mi casa únicamente tenemos un eucalipto y un pino, he estado utilizando estas hojas

**Anthony**: [_levantándose y sonriendo_] Ese es el problema… las hojas de los eucaliptos y los pinos no sirven para el compost, debido a que contienen sustancias que al desprenderse causan que el suelo aumente su nivel de acidez… además los eucaliptos necesitan mucha agua y nutrientes, por lo que debes dejar una amplia zona alrededor de el y no plantar otros ejemplares cerca…

**Chico 1**: [_Sonriendo satisfecho_] Gracias…

**Anthony:** [_Viendo a todo el grupo_] Alguien mas tiene una pregunta…

**Lily**: [_Levanta la mano con gran entusiasmo_] Yo tengo una…

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo con complacencia_] Dime Lily…

**Lily**: [_buscando en los apuntes que tenia_] ¿Cómo puedo averiguar el tipo de suelo que tiene mi jardín?, ¿Hay algún método?

**Anthony**: [_Llevándose una de sus manos al rostro y pensando detenidamente_] Una forma es… cavando una azada. Los suelos arenosos son ligeros, sueltos y de poca consistencia, los ricos en humus son oscuros, de aspecto compacto y con trozos de vegetales sin descomponer, los calizos son de color blanquecino, compacto y con restos de roca, los pedregosos son difíciles de cavar, pues tienen muchas piedras, los arcillosos son compactos y de color rojizo. El mejor suelo es el rico en materia orgánica, con una capa de humus y un subsuelo arcilloso que facilite el drenaje…

**Lily**: [_releyendo sus notas_] Ahhh, y es importante conocer los suelos ¿porqué?

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo dulcemente_] Porque de esta manera puedes saber si son adecuados para las plantas que quieres cultivar en el…

**Lily**: [_jugueteando con su cabello_] Eres muy inteligente, gracias Anthony…

**Anthony**: [_Observando a todos inquisitivamente_] Ninguna otra pregunta… algún comentario… algún tema nuevo que quieran proponer para que investiguemos en la próxima sesión…

**Chica 2** [_Como siempre con cara de enamorada_] Por favor, espere un minuto, quisiera saber que es el compost…

**Anthony** [_Nuevamente comprensivo_] Es abono orgánico de color oscuro, suelto, semejante al suelo, a partir de material biodegradable, a través de un proceso donde actúan microorganismos y el medio ambiente y durante el cual se liberan gases y calor

**Lily** [_codeando a Ema_] Esta chica ya me tiene harta, ¿Por qué le pregunta a Anthony cosas que ni le interesan?, ¿acaso solo para quedarse con cara de boba?,

**Ema** [_riéndose silenciosamente_] Lo que quiere es llamar su atención, eso es seguro…

**Lily** [_sarcástica_] Pues haciéndose la tonta no lo va a lograr…

**Anthony** [frotándose las manos y poniéndose en pie] Ya pasamos el periodo de 15 minutos de preguntas, que como siempre se volvió de 25, pero no importa, aquí venimos a resolver nuestras dudas, y como ven hasta yo tengo que aprender algo nuevo… quiero compartirles algo que estuvimos platicando mi primo Stear y yo, y que presentamos como proyecto ante el Rector de la Universidad… el asunto es este… El club de jardinería, el cual yo modero se ha unido al club de ciencias en un proyecto muy novedoso e interesante… como ustedes sabrán es necesario buscar nuevos métodos de agricultura para conservar nuestros suelos fértiles y además es necesario innovar nuevas técnicas para poder cultivar en otros medios y abastecer la demanda de alimentos, esto es una necesidad de urgencia, y como universitarios y miembros emprendedores y proactivos hemos decidido que conjuntamente podemos lograr concretar un gran aporte a nuestra sociedad… me dirán ustedes, pero si nosotros solamente sabemos técnicas… pero no comprendemos el fondo de ellas… no podemos indagar en los procesos biológicos y químicos que suceden para que ocurran… es verdad, pero es aquí donde el club de ciencias entrara, y con apoyo de Stear, Patty y Ema podemos nosotros también aprender realmente no solo las técnicas básicas de jardinería y cultivo, sino el trasfondo de todo, el porque suceden las cosas como suceden, y creo que en ese momento realmente lograremos lo que nos proponemos, cultivar plantas sanas, con las características deseables…

[_Stear entra en ese momento, y saluda a todos_]

**Anthony**: Gracias Stear por estar aquí… por favor coméntales de que se trata este proyecto

**Stear**: [_se ajusta los lentes_] Este proyecto nació debido a la inquietud que en el club de ciencia han despertado las nuevas biotecnologías, que han levantado tantas polémicas, y decidimos que es mejor encontrar otros recursos para lograr lo que nos proponemos… y que estos recursos muy bien pueden ser los naturales… por ello hemos organizado un concurso, en el cual participaran varios grupos de 5 miembros, y cada grupo debe estar formado por dos integrantes del club de ciencias y 3 integrantes del club de jardinería, y juntos van a desarrollar un proyecto que involucra a la ciencia y a las técnicas de cultivo que han adquirido…

**Anthony**: El rector ha autorizado que el equipo ganador viaje a NY a conocer el Famoso museo botánico, y luego de aquí partan hacia… Tokio donde realizaran un tour por esta ciudad, visitara los maravillosos jardines japoneses y visitaran laboratorios de última tecnología

[_Al escuchar esto los miembros presentes del club se ciencias sonríen plácidamente_]

**Lily**: [_levantando la mano_] Anthony, solo irán los miembros, o irán también ustedes…

**Stear**: También iremos nosotros…

[_Ema y Lily intercambian miradas y sonríen con emoción_]

**Lily**: [_haciendo una cara de puchero_] Ema, estarás conmigo verdad, porque necesito tus conocimientos de química y todas esas cosas del demonio…

**Ema**: [_sorprendida_] Jajajaja, no Lily, la ciencia ya no es mas únicamente para los brujos y druidas, ahora es para todos…

[_De repente la visión queda a la altura del piso y se siguen viendo solo los pies de las personas, Se ve a alguien que camina muy aprisa_]

**Flammy**: [_Solo se oye la voz_] Y a ti que te pasa…. ¿cómo puedes ponerte la cámara en el estómago…. ¿dónde esta Bob?

**Charlie**: [_con voz adormilada_] Pues hace rato que llegue me pasó la cámara y se fue.

**Flammy**: [_Con la voz exasperada_] Levántate holgazán… Nomás esto me faltaba.

[_Se ve que la visión vuelve a ser de todo el salón_]

**Flammy**: [_histérica_] bola de inútiles…

**Lily**: [_viéndolo indolentemente_] Y… no es mi culpa que no cumpla con su trabajo… yo estaba en una sesión del club, y ni modo que lo controle todo el tiempo… ya te dije que para eso…

**Flammy**: [_aun mas enojada_] Se acabó Lily, ya me harté… solo fui al baño… Bob estaba aquí en ese momento, y este animal ni siquiera se había presentado, me doy media vuelta y parece que todo se cae en pedazos, es tu responsabilidad estar pendiente…

**Lily** [_enojándose visiblemente_] Pero es tu culpa, porque no me avisas que te vas… si me dijeras, Lily por favor tengo que salir, vigila a este par de buenos para nada, entonces yo podría hacer algo, ¿no te parece?…

[_En ese momento aparece Bob, nuevamente con un pan en la mano_]

**Flammy**: [_al borde de un ataque de nervios_] ¿Pero que te pasa?, ¿Cómo dejas la cámara en manos de ese bueno para nada?...

**Bob**: [_con la boca llena_] Tenía hambre, y por lo tanto fui a comer… tengo derechos…

**Flammy**: [_tan molesta que se le fueron las energías_] Sabes que Lily, me voy… ¡ya no lo soporto!… ¡El día de hoy voy a descansar, si todo sale mal será tu culpa!

**Lily**: [_sorprendida y furiosa_] ¿Pero que te pasa a ti?, hoy tengo el día lleno, tengo la editorial, luego un examen de música… y luego…

**Flammy**: [_demasiado enojada para entrar en razón_] No me importa, hoy ya no tengo energías para seguir peleando contigo, con esos idiotas, y con Anthony, que al parecer tampoco le importa mucho el proyecto que digamos

**Ema**: [_entrando en la conversación abruptamente_] Ni te imaginas lo mucho que se tiene que esforzar Anthony por este proyecto, así que mejor muérdete la lengua, ¡bruja!…

**Lily**: [_Secundando a Ema_] Si, ¡cierra la boca!

[_Anthony se despide de Stear, cuando ve la tormenta que se ha desatado en el fondo del salón, y por lo tanto se acerca rápidamente_]

**Anthony**: [_intrigado_] ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Lily**: [_muy molesta_] Que la irresponsable de Flammy se quiere ir y dejarme a mi sola con el proyecto…

**Anthony**: [_indignado_] Flammy, no entiendo, tu siempre estas encima de nosotros porque quieres que todo salga perfecto y ahora sales con que te vas y no te importa…

**Flammy**: [_cada vez mas cansada_] ¡Estoy harta Anthony!, porque nadie me hace caso… ¡no te imaginas lo frustrante que es!

**Anthony**: [_intuyendo sus sentimientos y lo que podría cambiarlos_] Bueno, esta bien, si crees que no eres indispensable para esta producción perfecto, veremos como nos va sin ti… y si nos va bien, entonces, Flammy te libraste de nosotros y puedes hacer lo que quieras…

**Flammy**: [_recobrando sus fuerzas perdidas, sintiendo un fuego en su interior insaciable_] De acuerdo, me quedare solo porque me necesitan…

[_luego se dirige hacia Bob y le ordena que tome la cámara,]_

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] ¿A dónde van ustedes ahora?

**Lily**: [_con desgano_] creo que a dormir un rato, jejje, pero no… tengo que buscar información para mi columna de moda, ¿Dónde estará Susana?

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Annie?, ella también sabe mucho sobre eso, y creo que en este momento están saliendo de su reunión del club de moda

**Ema**: Yo voy al club de literatura, y olvida a Annie, Anthony… ella y Lily no se llevan, mi consejo, busquen a Susana o a Queen

**Lily** [_sorprendida_] ¿También estas en ese?…

**Ema** [_abrumada_] Si, me acabo de meter, ya estoy en 6 clubs, y de veras que estoy sintiendo cansancio…

**Lily**: Yo solo estoy en uno, en este, jejeje, y bueno tengo también la editorial…

**Anthony**: [_riéndose_] Yo estoy en tres y también estoy en la editorial contigo… lo bueno Ema es que son cada 15 días… ¿Cuáles te tocan hoy?

**Ema**: [_haciendo memoria_] Jardinería, Literatura, y debates… el próximo sábado me tocan Equitación, pintura y El club de ciencias, pero en este último trabajamos también 2 días a la semana

**Anthony**: [_relajado_] el próximo sábado únicamente tengo el de equitación, y después tal vez voy a ir al de automovilismo a echar un ojo, pues Stear quiere que me una a ese club…

**Ema**: [_viendo su reloj, y caminando rápidamente_] Me voy, los veo en el almuerzo…

**Anthony y Lily**: [_despidiéndose_] Claro, te apartamos lugar…

[_De lejos se ve venir a Ale junto a un guapo muchacho_]

**Anthony**: [_frunciendo el ceño_] ¿Con quien viene Ale?

**Lily**: [_abriendo los ojos para poder ver mejor_] Mmm, creo que es… es… es Howl

**Ale**: [_sonriendo placidamente_] Hola chicos…

**Howl**: ¿Cómo están?

**Anthony**: [_secamente_] bien…

**Lily**: [_sonriéndoles_] muy bien gracias…

**Howl**: [_guiñándole el ojo a Ale_] Ya que te dejo en compañía de tus amigos me retiro, adiós madame…

**Anthony**: ¿Dónde lo encontraste?, porque ese chico aparece y desaparece como el viento…

**Ale** [_sonriendo_]: Pues, que creen, se acaba de inscribir al club de poesía, y lee los poemas con un sentimiento que mata… ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!!

**Anthony**: [_indiferente_] Bah, cualquiera puede hacer eso… me despido, debo ir a esgrima

**Ale y Lily**: [_viéndolo fijamente_] Adiós, te vemos al rato…

[_Anthony continúa caminando y llega hasta un salón donde hay un letrero que dice "Club de esgrima" adentro esta Archie y al ver a Anthony sonríe_]

**Archie**: Por fin te veo primo, llegas tarde

**Anthony**: [_indiferente_] Que más da, es el club de esgrima

**Archie**: [_sonriendo con picardía_] Vienes del club de jardinería, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si…

**Archie**: No se como le haces para dirigir un club, eso es una tarea pesada… pero bueno, tienes dos lindas ayudantes… ¿no es verdad primito? [_lo codea con aire de complicidad_]

**Anthony**: [_sonríe placidamente_] Si, es verdad, Lily y Ema son un gran apoyo en ese club… siempre están motivadas y todas las ideas que tengo, les parecen geniales, a veces me pregunto si realmente les parecen geniales o solo lo dicen porque son buenas amigas…

**Archie**: Debe ser por ambas cosas, recuerda que Lily es muy sincera si algo no le parece bien te lo diría, así como me lo dice a mi, jejejeje, ¡que genio tiene esa mujer!, pero supongo que es parte de su encanto, jejeje… y Ema aunque te lo diría sutilmente, no te acompañaría en una tarea que a ella no le agrade, recuerda que para ella su tiempo es muy valioso y si algo es una tontería, simplemente no lo hará… así que si esta contigo y te apoya debes sentirte muy halagado…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo aun mas placidamente_] Tienes razón… tengo suerte de que ellas estén conmigo… si, tengo suerte de que las tres sean mis mejores amigas…

**Archie**: [_dándole una palmada en la espalda_] Eres un tipo con mucha suerte… ya quisiera estar yo en tu lugar… por cierto que desastre la fiesta de anoche todavía no me repongo… gaste una fortuna, para que ese maldito rayo viniera a arruinarlo todo, ¡que rabia me da!, pero bueno los gritos y el desorden le dieron un toque cool a la noche…

**Anthony**: [_mirándolo con extrañeza_] Si tu lo dices, jejeje, bueno vamos a practicar, porque veo que Smith nos esta viendo con cara de pocos amigos

**Archie**: [_indolente_] ¡¡Ahhh!! ese tipo me harta con sus ridiculeces, pero bueno, practiquemos porque necesito hacer ejercicio para mantenerme en forma…

**Smith**: [_molesto_] ¡Hey!, ¿esa maldita cámara que hace aquí?… ¡Hey tu!, lárgate con ese aparato a otra parte

**Bob**: [_con voz nerviosa_] Señor, perdón, pero tengo que seguir todos los pasos de Anthony Brown, no puedo perderlo de vista, en la clase de filme se le asigno a el este proyecto… es un reality show…

**Smith**: [_más enojado_] Me importa un comino lo que sea, te quiero fuera de mi club… estas perturbando a todos los miembros…

**Flammy**: [_quien venia del baño de mujeres y todavía venia limpiando sus lentes_] Señor Smith, perdone esta intromisión, pero esta es una carta del rector en la cual nos autoriza estar presente en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre Anthony Brown Andley… puede constatar que es auténtica…

**Smith**: [_arrugando la carta y tirándola_] A mi no me importa… esto es un ultraje… como van a practicar los miembros sino pueden concentrarse… fuera, les digo que se vayan…

**Flammy**: [_indignada_] Pero señor, le acabo de mostrar una carta firmada por el rector, usted no puede tratarnos así… ¿y como se atreve a estrujar así la carta?…

**Smith**: [_volviéndose sobre sus pasos_] Si quieren filmar, háganlo desde aquel punto… sino lárguense… en la carta no dice que no tengan que seguir mis instrucciones… así que hagan lo que les digo…

**Flammy**: [_tragándose su orgullo_] De acuerdo… pero allí estaremos muy lejos

**Smith**: [_indiferente_] ¿Y eso a mi me debería preocupar?…

[_Flammy y Bob se dirigen a una esquina muy alejada y desde allí tratan de filmar a Anthony mientras practica esgrima con Archie_]

**Anthony**: [_muy ufano_] Jajaa, es la quinta vez que te ganó Archie, el día de hoy, jajaja, definitivamente no estás en forma…

**Archie**: [_un poco dolido en su orgullo_] Pues ya veras, te voy a ganar esta…

[_El combate dura bastante tiempo, pero nuevamente Anthony le gana a Archie…_]

**Anthony** [_satisfecho_]: Invicto por 5 años consecutivos…

**Archie**: [_enojándose un poco_] No es verdad, te gané una vez… y por lo menos puedo ganarte en… en… en equitación…

**Anthony**: [_riéndose_] En tus sueños, siempre ganó en equitación…

**Archie**: [_mordiéndose los labios y tratando de pensar en que le ganaba a Anthony_] Ya se, te he ganado en baile, soy mejor bailarín que tú, y tocó mejor el piano

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo complacientemente_] De acuerdo, es verdad, definitivamente nunca podría moverme como lo haces tú, jejeje, y para el piano eres un maestro, así que te concedo eso…

**Archie**: [_inclinándose graciosamente_] Gracias, gracias, recibo con mucha satisfacción esas palabras… y que me dices de mi encanto con las mujeres…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo divertido_] Pues no esta mal, pero yo creo que también tengo lo mío…

[_Anthony sale a toda prisa del club de esgrima y se dirige a las oficinas de la Editorial, Bob y Charlie a duras penas pueden seguirle el paso, así que se quedan atrás así que se ve que la cámara se mueve mucho parece que van corriendo con la cámara a cuestas y llegan jadeando a unos metros de donde están_]

**Lily**: [_levantando una ceja coquetamente_] Aquí estas ya… te extrañamos…

**Ale**: [_sonriéndole_] Si… realmente el sábado es el día que menos te veo…

**Anthony**: [_viéndolas_] Pues ya estoy aquí… eso si, muerto de cansancio…

**Ale**: Vienes del club de esgrima, ¿verdad?, con quien practicaste hoy…

**Anthony**: Con Archie…

**Lily**: [_con interés_] ¿Y le ganaste?…, apuesto a que lo dejaste frito otra vez…

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] Pues si, le gané por milésima vez, jejeje

**Ale**: [_comprensiva_] Pobre Archie, a él siempre le gusta ganar…

**Lily**: [_riéndose a carcajadas_] Lástima que no puedo ver su cara, jajaja… la próxima vez me voy contigo Anthony, so pretexto de coordinar el proyecto de filme, jajja

**Anthony**: [_serio_] No, no lo hagas Lily, el señor Smith es demasiado prepotente, trató muy mal a Flammy y a Bob, según me contó él después, yo no me di cuenta, estaba muy entretenido ganándole a Archie

**Lily**: Ya veremos, y hablando de esos dos, ¿Dónde están?

[_En ese momento voltean y los ven ya a un lado de ellos Bob y Charlie arrastrando los pies y jadeando como dos niños_]

**Ale**: [_irónica_] Ustedes dos son una vergüenza… jajajjaa, no aguantan con nada, jajajaja

**Lily**: [_riéndose_] Se les han llenado las células de grasa y de licor, por eso no pueden hacer esfuerzos físicos…

**Bob**: [_dirigiéndose a Charlie_] Estas dos ya se pasaron con los insultos…

**Charlie**: [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Si, tienes razón…

**Bob**: [_sarcástico dirigiéndose a Lily_] Si te crees tan atlética, porque no cargas tu todas estas cosas…

**Anthony**: [_molesto_] Bob déjalo allí quieres, no te voy a permitir que le hables así a Lily…

**Bob**: [_haciendo una mueca de fastidio y regresando a su puesto junto a Charlie_] De acuerdo Anthony, pero controla a tus mujeres…

[_Anthony abre los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esto, Lily se sonroja muchísimo y se retira hacia otro lado, y Ale se queda con la boca abierta_]

**Ale**: Pero que pesados son estos… Lily, no les hagas caso, concentrémonos en la revista, o Stear nos va a venir a jalar las orejas

**Stear**: [_tosiendo_] A eso vengo Ale, no te preocupes…

**Ale** :[_riéndose tímidamente_] Hola Stear…

**Stear**: Hoy teníamos una reunión a las 11:10, y ya son las 11:24, así que por favor diríjanse a la sala de sesiones… solo ustedes faltan…

**Anthony**: [_levantando una ceja_] Cuando te tomas el papel de director lo haces muy en serio…

**Stear**: Shhh, solo camina y no me molestes, debo parecer serio…

**Caro**: [_arqueando las cejas_] Ya llevamos 15 minutos de espera

**Ale**: 14 para ser exactos… lo sentimos…

**Noemí**: Bueno pongámonos a trabajar,… como parte del club de admiradoras de Terry quisiera trabajar en un artículo… Elisa me proporcionó cierta información muy interesante sobre él.

**Ale** [_riéndose por dentro, pero pareciendo seria_] ¿Que tipo de información podría ser interesante?…

**Noemí**: Según Elisa, Terry esta muy entusiasmado con alguien, pero no sabe quien es… y parece que tiene su fotografía en su cuarto…

**Ale**: [_irónica_] Y eso es lo interesante… si ya sabemos quien le gusta…

**Noemí**: [_sorprendida_] ¿Quién?... Por favor dime quien, ayyyyyyyy, mejor no, porque sino soy yo me muero…

**Ale**: [_casi a punto de carcajearse_] Entonces mejor no te digo…

**Noemí**: [_algo molesta_] Bueno, no solo eso era lo que quería comentarles, parece que Terry participará en una competencia ilegal de motos el domingo, y me gustaría cubrir este reportaje…

**Stear**: [_indiferente_] Estas en la columna de "Vida en la U", o sea la de chismes, así que escribe sobre eso si quieres… sino hay algo mejor…

**Noemí**: [_pegando un grito de jubilo_] ¡Yuju!, gracias señor director…

**Stear**: [_viendo a Lily_] Y tu que propones para la próxima edición del periódico

**Lily** [_jugando con su cabello_] Estoy en eso, hablaré con Susana y Queen para que me den más información para mi columna de moda y actualidad…

**Stear**: [_arqueando las cejas_] Mmmm, debiste haber traído algo preparado Lily…

**Lily**: [_haciendo un puchero_] Si, si traigo, pero únicamente pude hablar con Susana, aun me falta hablar con Queen. En mi artículo voy a tratar el tema de los accesorios o joyería… con que prendas se utilizan los diferentes tipos de accesorios… Cuando es mas adecuado utilizar la plata y cuando el oro, y cuando las joyas exóticas como las que están elaboradas con Jade, Onix, ámbar, todo ese tipo de joyería y en especial la de tipo Kokopelli, y cuando la bisutería…

**Stear**: Aunque no entiendo nada de esas cosas, supongo que será un artículo interesante, dale viaje Lily, muy bien

[_Noemí mira a Lily un poco desilusionada, a ella no la felicitaron, pero luego se sonríe porque podrá entrevistar a Terry de cerca, y eso era lo que mas le importaba_]

**Stear**: Y tu Ale, ¿que suceso cubrirás esta vez?

**Ale**: Fue idea de Anthony, pero me parece muy buena idea, voy a cubrir todo lo ocurrido después de la fiesta… ya empecé a investigar los daños que el rayo causo en el transformador, y voy a escribir sobre las medidas de seguridad que se deberían tomar para evitar este tipo de situaciones… además escribiré sobre algunos comentarios y suceso interesantes que ocurrieron luego de ese apagón…

**Stear**. Muy interesante Ale, dale viaje a tu artículo… Caro, ¿tu que harás?…

**Caro**: [_sonrojándos_e] Pues quiero realizar una entrevista al nuevo consejero, al señor Albert Andley…

**Stear**: ¿Y cual es el punto de esa entrevista?

**Caro**: ¿Creo que es importante que todos los estudiantes conozcan a la persona que puede orientarlos en su plan de carrera?, ¿no le parece?

**Ale**: [_murmurando en el oído de Lily_] Estas chicas, no pierden el tiempo cuando se trata de Albert

**Stear**: De acuerdo, cubre el artículo, pero solo haz preguntas pertinentes y serias, nada de preguntas indiscretas…

**Caro**: [_abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente_] Por supuesto… como va a creer que voy hacer alguna indiscreción

**Stear**: Y tu Anthony…

**Anthony**: Recuerda que hoy debo cubrir el partido de béisbol entre los Cubs (cachorros) de Chicago contra los redsox (mediasrojas) de Boston…

**Stear**: [_Dirigiéndose a Patty_] Tienes algo más que agregar…

**Patty**: [_muy seria_] Solamente quiero pedirles que entreguen puntualmente sus artículos el día de hoy a las 17:00 hrs. Stear y yo debemos revisarlo todo antes de publicarlos el día lunes… quienes quieran comenzar a escribirlos pueden hacerlo ya… Solo tu Anthony debes entregar tu reportaje el domingo temprano, para que podamos incluirlo el día lunes

**Stear**: Noemí, tu artículo sobre la competencia de motos, saldrá hasta la otra semana… en esta incluiremos el que habías escrito sobre Susana y sus locos rituales antes de realizar una actuación… no me convence, pero Patty me dice que lo incluyamos… solo espero que sea verídico, porque sino tendremos que retractarnos y tú, te advierto, te vas de esta editorial…

**Noemí**: [_asustada_] Señor director, todo lo que puse de esa frentona es cierto, puede preguntarle a Elsy, a Liz y a todas las Terry fanáticas…

**Stear**: Si estas 100% segura, lo publicamos…

**Noemí**: Lo estoy…

**Stear**: De acuerdo… Lily tu columna de moda y actualidad debe salir hoy mismo, sino tendremos que prescindir de ella otra vez… y solo saldrá tus predicciones del horóscopo…

**Lily**: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, claro que lo tendrás hoy mismo… y bueno, creo que soy mejor como adivina que como critica de moda, jejeje

**Stear**: Ale crees poder terminar el artículo para hoy…

**Ale**: Claro, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado…

**Stear**: De acuerdo, entonces manos a la obra…

[_Todos se sientan enfrente de su computadora, y comienzan a viajar en la red, a llamar por teléfono y a buscar toda la información posible para poder entregar sus artículos, mientras tanto Anthony busca las predicciones del partido… y luego colocándose sus audífonos comienza a escuchar música_]

[_Dan las 13:30 hrs. y Lily y Ale aun no terminan sus artículos… Anthony se dispone ya a irse_]

**Anthony**: Chicas, ¿Les falta mucho?

**Lily**: Yo casi termino… es que prefiero dejarlo de una vez terminado

**Ale**: Yo también ya tengo casi todo estructurado… pero necesitare unos 20 minutos más para revisarlo y poder entregarlo

**Anthony**: Me muero de hambre, que les parece que vaya a la cafetería y les traiga algo de comer…

**Ale** **y Lily**: ¡que lindo!, gracias…

**Anthony**: De nada, además recuerden que a las 16:00 hrs. es nuestro examen de música…

**Lily**: Ni me hables de eso, porque se me corta la inspiración

[_Anthony sale rápidamente hacia la cafetería, y Bob y Charlie detrás de él_]

**Ema**: [_levantando la mano_] ¡Anthony aquí estamos!

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo felizmente_] ¡Hola Em!, que bueno verte otra vez, ¿Qué comieron hoy?

**Ema**: Yo pedí spaghetti, están buenos…

**Anthony**: ¡Que bien!, con lo que me gustan los spaghetti, voy a pedir unos… ya vuelvo

[_Momentos después Anthony regresa con una bandeja de comida, con spaghetti en salsa boloñesa, un té frío, dos applestrudel, dos hamburguesas, dos coca colas y dos pies de ciruela_]

**Ema**: Tenias hambre, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Bastante… ¿quieres un pastel?, lo compre para ti porque vi que no tenias postre…

**Ema**: Gracias… que detalle…

**Geor**: ¿Dónde están Ale y Lily?

**Ema**: Es verdad, ¿no estaban contigo en el periódico?…

**Anthony**: [_Muy apurado_] Debo irme, debo llevarles comida…

**Ema**: Te ayudo, no podrás tu solo con todo eso…

**Anthony**: [_sonriente_] Gracias Ema, eres muy amable, por eso yo no te cambio… [_ le guiña el ojo_]

**Archie**: [parándose] Espera…

**Anthony**: [_con cara de fastidio_] ¿Qué quieres?...

**Archie**: Uyyyyyyy, que genio… solo venia a preguntarte si llegarás al partido de hoy…

**Anthony**: Pues claro, tengo que cubrir el evento…

**Archie**: No podrías darme uno de tus pases…

**Anthony**: Solo tengo cinco pases… y ya sabia yo que me venias a pedir algo por el estilo

**Archie**: ¿Pero a quienes has invitado ya?...

**Anthony**: Pues a Lily, a quien invite al partido, porque se que le fascina el béisbol… y a Ale si quiere venir, supongo que si… y [_volviéndose hacia Ema, quien lo mira ansiosamente_] a Ema, si prefiere ir a un partido en lugar de quedarse estudiando Cálculo avanzado con Stear y Patty… y además debo tener dos pases extras porque de seguro van a acompañarnos Charlie y Bob con esa maldita cámara…

**Bob**: [solo se escucha su voz] No te preocupes no estoy escuchando

**Ema**: [_sonriendo_] Claro que me encantaría ir,

**Anthony**: [_le sonríe de vuelta_] Si, aquí tienes tu pase

**Archie** [_frunciendo el ceño_] Me vas a dar un pase, si o no… [Suavizando un poco la voz] Por favor, no seas malo…

**Anthony**: Esta bien, te doy uno… pero gracias a ti tendré que pedirle mas a Stear y no se si tenga más…

**Archie** [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Si tiene más, pero no quiso darme ninguno, porque únicamente son para el periódico… ese Stear cuando toma algo en serio lo toma muy en serio…

**Archie**: Sabia que podía contar contigo… gracias… ahhh y mándale mis saludos a Lily… [_Y luego guiñando el ojo_] déjame sentarme junto a ella, ¿si?... gracias…

[_Anthony y Ema llegan a la editorial, mientras Lily y Ale revisan su artículo_]

**Ema**: ¡Hola!, ya les traemos algo de comer

**Lily**: ¡Hola Ema!, que bueno… porque ya me estaba hablando mi pancita…

**Ale**: A mi igual, jejejeje

**Anthony**: Espero que les guste, les traje hamburguesas, porque son mas fáciles y rápidas de comer… coca cola, y pay de ciruela…

**Lily**: Perfecto, gracias… eres un amor…

**Ale**: Si, gracias Anthony, eres inigualable… en serio…

**Anthony**: [_Muy halagado_] El día de hoy me han dado ustedes tres muchos cumplidos, jejeje, no sigan haciéndolo o me los voy a creer, jejeje.

**Patty**: Ale y Lily, ¿aun no han comido?...

**Lily**: Apenas estamos comiendo, queríamos terminar los artículos de una vez…

**Patty**: Me alegro, y ya los terminaron…

**Ale**: Casi, a mi solo me falta ultimar unos detalles, estimo que en una media hora lo tendré terminado

**Anthony**: Pero Ale, dijiste hace 25 minutos que en 20 lo tenias terminado…

**Ale**: [_riéndose_] Lo se, pero calculé mal, siempre me tardo más, jejeje, soy muy perfeccionista…

**Lily**: ¿Y me lo dices a mi?

**Patty**: Me alegro que ya casi lo terminen y lo puedan dejar antes para que pueda revisarlo… [_Viendo a Ema_] Ema, que bueno que estas aquí, con Stear estamos estudiando las series de Taylor y no nos salen unos ejercicios, ¿podrías venir unos momentos?

**Ema**: [_feliz y triste al mismo tiempo_] Claro… además yo tengo algunas dudas con los teoremas de la integral definida… voy en seguida y así resolvemos nuestras dudas juntos…

**Anthony**: [_sonriéndole_] Como siempre, el deber te llama…

**Ema**: [_haciendo un puchero_] Si, así es… bueno te veré en el partido…

[_El tiempo transcurre y salen del periódico hasta las 15:00 hrs., Lily y Ale entregan sus artículos y luego se dirigen a los dormitorios a descansar un poco antes del examen_]

[_A las 15:50 hrs. los tres se dirigen a toda prisa hacia el salón de música…, seguidos como siempre por Bob y Charlie_]

**Camillie**: [_arqueando las cejas_] Por un momento pensé que ya no vendrían…

**Lily** [_irónica_] Pues no pasamos toda la noche de ayer ensayando para no venir hoy…

**Ale**: ¿Y Ms. Babalona?

**Susy**: Aun no ha venido…

**Camillie**: [_molesta_] No puede ser, otra vez esa estúpida cámara… sáquenla de aquí, ya es bastante humillante que nos haya ido mal la otra vez, como para que esta nueva humillación quede grabada y expuesta luego en el campus…

**Ale**: Lo sentimos Camillie, pero es un reality… y como dicen en Hollywood, el show debe continuar…

**Susy**: Que fastidio, no soporto que esos dos estén allí parados viéndome

**Lily**: ¿Y quien dice que te están viendo?...

**Susy**: Todos los hombres me miran, es algo natural…

**Ale**: [_con sarcasmo_] Si claro...

[_En ese momento entra MS. Babalona y los mira con expresión seria y escrutadora_].

**MS**. **Babalona**: Colóquense en sus posiciones y comiencen a tocar, que no quiero pasarme toda la tarde aquí…

[_Todos toman sus lugares, Camille con su clarinete, Susana con la flauta, Lily con el violín, Anthony con la guitarra, y Ale con el piano_]

[_El comienzo es regular, con algo de ritmo, pero se veía a todas luces que les faltaba práctica, el intermedio comienza a ser desastroso, y el final resulta mejor de lo esperado_]

**MS**. **Babalona**: Supongo que a pesar de su triste representación, se han de haber esforzado mucho, por ello, no los reprobare, pero de antemano les informo que deberán esforzarse mucho si quieren subir su nota… les otorgare una C-

**Camillie** [_muy molesta_] Al diablo con mi promedio de 4.

[_MS. Babalona se retira muy apurada y los 5 jóvenes se quedaron en el salón con cara de cansancio_]

**Susy**: Tanto trabajo para nada… bueno, una C- es mejor que una F

**Ale**: pues claro que es mejor, pero aun así es un asco…

**Lily**: Ni modo, hicimos lo que pudimos no podemos llorar sobre el agua derramada…

**Anthony:** Es verdad, esta nota nos bajara a todos el promedio, pero fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer… solo nos queda mejorar en las próximas interpretaciones…

**Camillie**: ¿Eso si podemos mejorar?… pero yo creo que el problema es que no todos practican su instrumento solos,… deben conocer primero su instrumento tan bien, que luego no les sea difícil trabajar en grupo…

**Ale**: Es verdad, debemos proponernos eso… pero no se de donde sacaremos tiempo… [_Suspirando_]

**Camillie**: Eso es responsabilidad de cada quien… y yo no estoy dispuesta a sacar otra C-, debemos subir nuestra nota por lo menos a B+

**Lily**: Debo irme, estoy exhausta… quiero dormir un poco antes del partido

**Ale**: Yo también…

**Anthony**: Son las 17:15 hrs. tenemos una hora y quince minutos para descansar, luego pasare por ustedes al dormitorio…

[_Anthony se levanta aun soñoliento, y lava la cara, luego se dirige al closet, y busca una playera, un pantalón de lona y una chaqueta, se viste rápidamente_]

**Anthony**: [_viendo su reloj_] Son las 18:24, debo ir ya por las chicas…

[_Anthony se dirige hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres, pero ellas ya se le han adelantado y vienen muy entretenidas platicando_]

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] Mejor venimos a buscarte, porque ya te habías tardado…

**Anthony**: No es así, quedamos a las 18:30…

**Ale**: Pero estábamos ansiosas y por ello a las 18:15 ya estábamos listas

**Ema**: Así es…

**Lily**: [_acercándose a Anthony_] Pensé que iríamos solo tú y yo al palco de periodistas, pero al parecer no es así… no es que me moleste que vayamos con nuestras amigas, es solo que, bueno yo… no me hagas caso…

**Anthony**: [_pensativo y algo preocupado_] Pues a este partido tú eres la invitada especial porque eres la única fan real de estos equipos, ni Ema, ni Ale, son fan de ellos, creo que Ema va por los Bravos y Ale por los Yankees.

**Lily**: [_sonriendo muy complacida_] Gracias guapo…

[_Ema y Ale escucharon y se vieron, y luego le dirigieron una mirada de enojo a Lily_]

[_Anthony las lleva en su coche, un Ferrari negro con asientos de cuero… las lleva a una velocidad increíble… Bob, Charlie y Flammy se van en otro carro, para gran disgusto de Flammy, pues no se dio cuenta a que horas se habían ido esos 4 pero la cámara sigue grabando desde el carro donde van ellos_]

**Flammy** [_furiosa_] Si no los alcanzas te juro que te mato

**Charlie**: Hago lo mejor que puedo, deja de fastidiarme… pero estas loca si crees que con este carro podré alcanzar un Ferrari…

[_Se bajaron del carro y entraron en el estadio con los pases de periodista de Anthony, en cambio Flammy y compañía tuvieron que hacer cola para poder entrar_]

**Ale**: ¡Pero que bárbaras somos Lily!, olvidamos por completo que Charlie y Bob tenían que estar aquí para filmar a Anthony…

**Anthony**: Yo si lo recordé, pero ya estoy harto que me siga esa estúpida cámara… así que me vine sin avisarles… por lo menos quiero cubrir mi reportaje en paz…

**Lily**: Conociendo a Miss Flammy ya deben estar aquí haciendo cola en la entrada…

**Anthony**: Voy por ellos… que otra me queda que aguantarme

**Flammy**: [_más furiosa que nunca_] Al fin te dignas aparecer, no entiendo porque no te queda claro lo que es un reality…

**Anthony** [_levantando una ceja con desdén_] Lo tengo muy claro, pero estoy harto que me sigan a todos lados, y no es mi culpa que en mi carro solo quepan 4 personas…

**Flammy**: Debiste esperarte y venirte en la camioneta con nosotros…

**Anthony**: No me gusta ir de pasajero, a mi me gusta manejar… y no voy a dejar de hacer lo que me gusta solo porque tu quieres… además no te perdiste de gran cosa, tan solo manejé alrededor de 25 minutos, me estacioné y listo, estoy aquí, ya me canse que siempre discutamos por nimiedades, pongámonos serios, seamos maduros y dejemos pasar las cosas que no valen la pena…

**Flammy** [_muda y sin palabras_] ¡Bueno!... para ti todo es siempre muy sencillo, pero… Agrgrgr… dejémoslo así…

[_Anthony entrega otros pases de periodista para permitir que ingresara Flammy, Bob y Charlie, pero los guardias le impidien la entrada este último_]

**Flammy**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Guardia1**: No puede entrar con una cámara de video y con tanto equipo…

**Flammy**: Es para un reality, tenemos una carta…

**Guardia** **2**. No nos interesan sus cartas, simplemente no pueden entrar…

**Anthony**: Por favor señores, sean comprensivos, estamos haciendo un proyecto, entrara conmigo al palco de periodistas, allí no estorbaran a nadie, y no filmaran otra cosa que a mí…

**Guardia 1**: ¿Seguro?

**Anthony** [_bien plantado_] Seguro

**Guardia 2**: Pasen…

**Anthony**: Pueden colocarse allí, y Flammy ten esta silla para que puedas sentarte sin perder de vista a esos dos…

**Flammy**: Gracias…

**Ema** [_viéndolo con ternura_] Siempre eres un verdadero caballero

**Anthony**: [_tomando su mano_] ya les dije que si siguen diciendo esas cosas me las voy a creer, jeje

[_Ale al ver esto se deja caer el agua gaseosa encima, y a Lily se le chorrea la blusa con salsa de hot dog_]

[_Anthony y Ema se volvieron, y la vieron toda empapada_…]

**Neil**: [_apareciendo de la nada_] permíteme Ale voy a secarte, [_y tomando su pañuelo comienza a secar su blusa, pero se concentra mucho en cierta área del cuerpo_]

**Anthony**: [_furioso_] Pero que rayos te pasa [_empujándolo_] como puedes ser tan… tan…

**Ale**: [_roja de la rabia_] Neil eres un grandísimo estúpido… aléjate de mi sino quieres que te mande al demonio

**Neil**: [_muy apenado tanto con su primo como con Ale_] Perdónenme, no quise propasarme con Ale, perdóname linda, perdóname, es solo que… perdóname… [_balbucea_]

**Anthony**: ¡Lárgate sino quieres que te saque lanzado de aquí!

[_Neil se retira más rápido que una liebre_]

**Anthony**: [_tomando su mano con dulzura_] ¿Estas bien Ale?

**Ale**: [_aun roja de la cólera, pero cuando Anthony toma su mano sonríe un poco_] Si Anthony… ya estoy bien… gracias por defenderme siempre…

**Lily** [_limpiándose la blusa muy molesta_] ¡Que rayos, porque tenia que ser tan torpe y dejarme caer la salsa encima!

**Anthony** [_entregándole una playera_] Toma, como cubro el partido me regalan playeras promociónales… ve a ponértela, además se que te gustara porque es de los redsox (mediasrojas), toma otra tu Ale

**Ale**: Gracias

**Lily**: Eres mi caballero andante o que… siempre dispuesto a rescatarme, jejeje, ahorita vuelvo…

**Archie**: Te acompaño…

**Lily**: No gracias, no quiero…

**Anthony**: No hay necesidad aquí en el palco hay baños, allí [_señala una puerta que esta cerca de sus asientos_]

**Lily**: Mejor para nosotras, ¿vienes Ale?

**Ale**: Si, que pena, mírame como quede, además sirve que te ayudo a apoyar más a los redsox

**Lily**: [_ríe_] Si

[_se ve a las dos chicas que caminan hacía los baños riendo, Archie se ve ofendido y sale del palco_]

**Anthony**: [_amablemente_] Ema, ¿quieres otra cosa?, además de las aguas y los hot dog, que nos vinieron a dejar…

**Ema** [_agradecida_] No, gracias, estoy bien

[_ Archie llegan con poporopos (palomitas de maíz) y se las ofrece a todos_]

**Archie**: ¿Cómo va el juego?

**Anthony**: Por el momento bien aburrido, llevan dos inings, y van cero a cero…

[_Ale y Lily llegan del baño y se acomodan en sus asientos_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué equipo esta bateando?

**Anthony**: Los Redsox… llevan un out, pero tienen por el momento dos hombres en base…

**Lily** [_levantándose_] ¡¡¡Bravo!!!, ¡¡¡Denme un Home Run!!!, ¡¡¡Hurra!!! ¡¡¡Arriba los Redsox!!!

**Archie** [_levantándose también, comienza a chiflar y a imitar a Lily_] ¡¡¡Viva los Redsox!!!

[_La gente de los lados los comienza a abuchear pues están apoyando a los Cubs de Chicago…]_

**Lily**: ¡Bah!, es un país libre, ¡déjeme expresarme! ¡Levántense todos y hagamos una ola!

**Ema**: odio eso… no me obligues por favor…

**Ale**: [_con sarcasmo_] Gracias por tu apoyo Ema, recuerdame invitiarte cuando tengamos que cubrir otro evento deportivo de nuevo

[Ema hace cara de encono]

**Archie**: Uno viene aquí a divertirse y participar de estas cosas es lo que le pone emoción a todo

**Anthony**: Si, mira será divertido, hagamos una ola

**Ema** [_con cara de resignación_] Esta bien ya, si la hago

**Lily** [_lanzándole un mirada de desaprobación a Ema _] ¡¡¡El mejor Equipo de béisbol, los medias rojas!!! [_hacen la ola levantando las manos sobre sus cabezas_]

**Anthony**: Shhh, parece que este es un home run, ahhhhhhh, ¡Si!, [exclama emocionado], ¡Lily tu equipo acaba de anotar 3 carreras! [_dice Anthony parándose a su lado y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros_]

**Lily** [_lo abraza emocionada al tiempo que salta de jubilo_] ¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si, los medias rojas el mejor equipo de béisbol!

[_Ema al escuchar los gritos de Lily se sobresalta y se deja caer el agua encima_]

**Ema** [_disgustad_a] ¡Ay no!

**Anthony** [_volviéndose hacia ella_] No te preocupes, aquí tengo mas playeras de los medias rojas…

**Ema**: [_apenada y poniéndose en pie_] Gracias…

**Ale** [_señala hacía los baños_] Allá están los baños ¿quieres que te acompañe?

**Ema**: ¡Oh no!, no quiero que te pierdas detalles del partido por mi culpa…

[_Ema se levanta y va hacía los baños, pasa mucho tiempo_]

**Archie**: Como que ya se tardó Ema ¿no?

**Lily**: Si, ya hace rato que se fue

**Ale**: ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

[_Anthony gira la cabeza y ríe_]

**Lily**: ¿De que te ríes?

**Anthony**: Acabo de ver la razón porque no sale

[_voltean la cámara hacía los baños y se ve a Terry que anda deambulando por allí, Lily y Ale se miran y luego ríen, todos vuelven a mirar el partido y cerca de 15 min. después llega Ema_]

**Anthony**: ¿Todo bien?

**Ema**: Aggghhh Vi a ese idiota de Terry , y por eso no quise salir

**Anthony**: No te preocupes… [_Luego viendo su playera_] se te ve bien…

[_La cámara toma visión del marcador, los Redsox, llevan 5 carreras en el cuarto innig, y los Cubs de Chicago, llevan 2_]

**Anthony**: [_dirigiendo su mirada a Lily_] Van ganando, has de estar feliz ¿no?

**Lily**: Pues si, pero no deben atenerse… en este momento están bateando los Cubs, y siento que mi corazón se sale del pecho de los nervios…

**Archie**: Recuéstate sobre mi si eso te tranquiliza

**Lily**: [_Lo mira fríamente_] No gracias, dije que estoy nerviosa no loca

**Anthony**: Vamos por el 9no Inning, los Redsox van al bate de ultimo, llevan 7 carreras y los Cubs llevan 5…

**Archie**: ¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡¡No!!!, los cubs acaban de hacer un homerun…

**Lily**: No quiero ver [_recuesta su rostro sobre el pecho de Anthony]_

[_Archie murmura muy malhumorado, pero ve aparecer a alguien, e inmediatamente sale corriendo_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡Hey!!, ¿adonde vas?

**Archie**: Debo irme…

**Ale**: Otra vez esa chica verdad…

**Anthony**: Si otra vez ella, solo espero que Archie no ande metido en problemas…

**Lily** [_incorporándose_] Ni me la mencionen… ¿Cómo van?

**Anthony**: Los Cubs acaban de anotar 3 carreras, ya van a la cabeza 8 carreras a 7 de los medias rojas… un partido emocionante, ¿no te parece?

**Lily**: Esta acabando con mis nervios…

**Ema**: Tranquilízate Lily, acaban de meterles el 3er. Out a los Cubs de Chicago, ahora le toca a tu equipo, todavía tienen oportunidad.

**Lily** [_llevándose las manos a la cabeza_] Y si no hacen ninguna carrera, a veces pasa eso…

**Anthony**: Llevan dos out, dos hombres en base, si logran batear bien esta tal vez tengan una oportunidad, sino…

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Ayyyyyyy, no puede ser!!!

**Anthony**: es un homerun, ¡no puede ser!… la bola viene hacia acá… ¡Dios tengo que atraparla!

**Lily**: Yo la quiero, yo la quiero…

**Ema**: [_Escondiéndose detrás de Anthony_] A mi me dan miedo…

**Ale** [_emocionadísima_] La tengo, la tengo, la…[PUM]…[_Ale se desploma sin sentido_]

**Anthony**: [_horrorizado_] ¡¡¡Ale!!! ¡¡¡Ale!!!, ¡¡¡llamen a los paramédicos!!!, ¡¡¡rápido!!!

**Ema**: [_muy asustada_] Por eso me dan miedo… levántala necesita aire…

**Lily**: [_apenadísima_] ¡¡¡Pobre Ale!!!...

[_Anthony carga a Ale y la lleva hacia una banca que estaba desocupada_]

**Ema** [_muy preocupada_] No reacciona… ¡¡¡Ale despierta!!! ¡¡¡Ale!!!

**Anthony**: ¿Respira?… veamos si respira…

**Lily**: acercándose, si, si respira… tengo un frasco de perfume, he visto en las películas que con olores fuertes despiertan a las personas…

**Anthony**: [_muy afligido, tomando la mano de Ale] ¡¡¡Ale!!! [pero al ver a Charlie filmando a Ale en ese estado se enfurece muchísimo_] apaga esa cosa…

**Flammy**: Esto es un reality, y son estas cosas las que lo hacen emocionante…

**Anthony**: O apagan esa cosa o no respondo…

[_La cámara se apaga de inmediato… Se vuelve a prender la cámara, y Anthony esta sentado en su cama con cara de preocupación_]

**Anthony**: [_Se ve agotado nuevamente_] Después que la pelota le dio a Ale, todos nos asustamos mucho, yo me sentí realmente muy mal… mis nervios llegaron a un punto de desgaste total, por eso estoy muy cansado… ¡Gracias a Dios Ale reaccionó luego!, para alivio de todos los que la queremos, fuimos al hospital y le hicieron unos estudios y al parecer no pasó nada grave, pero en ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que en lo delgada que es la línea de la vida y la muerte… y en las cosas que dejamos de decir a esas personas que apreciamos, Ale cuando veas este video quiero que recuerdes que te aprecio mucho, y tienes un lugar en mi corazón… Espero que te recuperes pronto…

Aun estoy preocupado por ella porque tiene un gran chichón en la frente, y tiene que utilizar una venda durante 8 días… Me vuelvo a acostar con el corazón hecho un nudo de emociones… por Ale por quien estoy muy pendiente ahora, por Ema… por Lily… Bueno… a todos aquellos que estimo no lo olviden… aunque no lo diga seguido quiero que sepan que son importantes para mi… y ya que rebase la cuota de cursilerías, me despido de ustedes… Buenas noches.

[_Apaga su lámpara y queda todo en el más profundo silencio_]

**FIN EPISODIO 7**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: It's a beautiful day de U2 *** Autor del episodio : Ema Watch ***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Proyecto Anthonimia 8**

**Domingo**

[_El reloj despertador suena y se ve una mano saliendo de las sabanas para apagarlo, Anthony se levanta y se pasa la mano por el rostro, el cuarto se ve iluminado debido a los rayos del sol…]_

**Anthony**: Ya son las 8:00 hrs. debo cambiarme para reunirme con Ema

**Bob** [_suena su voz que viene de alguna parte del cuarto pero no se ve_] ¿Vas a salir a correr con Ema nuevamente?

**Anthony**: Si, pero no tienes que seguirme si no lo deseas,

**Bob** En serio que te tomaría la palabra, odio levantarme temprano, odio cargar esa cámara y más odio correr, así que créeme correr mientras cargo la cámara no es algo que me apetezca.

**Anthony** [_con cara de fastidio_] Te entiendo ¡La verdad esto del reality ya me está cansando a mi también!

**Bob** [_riéndose_] No te quejes, no es tan malo lo que te pasa… además por el momento te puedo decir que tu vida se ve interesante…

**Anthony** [_saliendo del baño con la cara llena de espuma de afeitar_] ¿De veras?, eso te parece… [_Regresa al baño sonriendo_]

**Bob** [_hilarante_] ¿Vas a ir a correr con Ema?

**Anthony**: [_saliendo del baño nuevamente_] Si, ya te dije que si…

**Bob**: Uyyy pues no deberías de rasurarte… te va a arder luego…

**Anthony** [_saliendo nuevamente del baño_] tienes razón, no me puse a pensar en eso…

[_Se enfoca y acerca el rostro sonriente de Anthony, quien al darse cuenta le tira una playera encima a Bob_]

**Bob**: Hey, si siempre te enfoco, porque me tiras eso…

**Anthony**: Porque por más que te han dicho que no te metas al baño allí estas grabando.

**Bob: **Pero si estoy afuera del baño.

**Anthony: **Pero como si no lo estuvieras, aquí estas espiando que hago o dejo de hacer… ni que esto fuera tan interesante.

**Bob**: Oye a todos les gustaría saber tus secretos de cuidado personal, Los secretos de un galán. ¿No te parece?

**Anthony**: No creo que a alguien le interese eso. En serio que espero que Flammy no se aparezca, suficiente tengo con tenerte a ti cerca.

**Bob:** Si tú lo dices…

[_Anthony sale y Bob lo enfoca mientras camina… llegan a una gran pista y en un área verde se enfoca la esbelta silueta de una joven que les da la espalda_]

[_La cámara se dirige hacia donde esta Ema, quien esta parada de espaldas haciendo ejercicios de respiración, Anthony lentamente se acerca a ella por detrás, y de pronto le hace cosquillas… Ema da un respingo y pega un grito de horror_]

**Anthony** [_riendo_] ¿Te asuste?… perdóname

**Ema** [_agitada_] Un poco…

**Anthony** [_besándola en la mejilla_] Bueno, pues que estamos esperando…

**Ema** [_sonriendo comienza a correr_] Si… Vamos…Alcánzame si puedes…

**Anthony** [_sale tras de ella_] Claro que te alcanzaré… ¿Cuándo he perdido una carrera contigo?

**Ema**: pues aún no, pero nunca se sabe [_ríe_]

[_Ambos corren a toda velocidad, hasta que Ema tropieza y cae al suelo_]

[_Se ve la escena movida constantemente como si Bob corriera hacia el lugar sin perder detalle. La imagen se restablece y se ve mejor enfocada… Ema esta sonrojada y sonriente, Anthony le ayuda a levantarse rápidamente, pero Ema deja escapar un pequeño quejido al hacerlo_]

**Anthony**: [_Con cara asustada_] ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lastimaste?

**Ema**: [_Tratando de disimular el dolor_] ¡No!, ¡Ay!... bueno, tal vez un poco, creo que se me estiro un músculo

[_Ema se toma la pantorrilla y se la acaricia como tratando de quitarse el dolor, Anthony le levanta el pans hasta la rodilla_]

**Anthony**: Parece que te lastimaste… [_comienza a rozar con la palma de la mano rotándola un poco rápido contra la pierna de Ema_]

[_Ema se sonroja aún más, y Anthony la mira un poco preocupado]_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué? [_alza las cejas_] ¿Te lastime más?

**Ema**: [_agachando la cabeza_] No…

**Anthony**: [_Su nariz queda sobre la cabeza de Ema_] Mmm, Ema ¿Qué bien huele tu cabello?

**Ema**: [_Levanta la cabeza sorprendida_] Gracias… debe ser el shampoo.

**Anthony**: No lo se, pero me agrada…

[_Anthony sonríe y en ese momento se escucha un estornudo_]

**Ema**: [_sobresaltada y asustada_] ¡Dios!, ¡La cámara!

**Anthony**: [_Se levanta algo sobresaltado_] Este… creo que ya estás bien

**Ema**. [_Muy sonrojada_] Si… ya estoy bien… no te preocupes

**Anthony**: [_con cara de preocupación_] ¿crees que puedas seguir?

**Ema**: [_algo nerviosa_] Si claro…

[_Se ve que siguen corriendo y que el sol va subiendo más, finalmente se despiden algo azorados y Anthony se regresa a la habitación y se mete a bañar y arreglar_]

[_Se ven nuevamente imágenes en movimiento, Anthony va caminado hacia la Editorial con sus apuntes en mano. Está vestido con una camisa azul y unos jeans_.]

**Bob**: Anthony, ya llevamos casi media hora en silencio di algo por lo menos…

**Anthony**: [_algo enojado_] no tengo nada que decir…

**Bob**: [_con voz compungida_] Anthony… yo solo sigo órdenes… me han pedido que te siga, y grabe todo lo que haces… y pues si no te obligo a hacer algo pues al rato la cabeza que va a rodar es la mía.

**Anthony**: Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decir, se los advertí desde un inicio mi vida no es tan interesante

**Bob**: Pues yo no opino lo mismo, la verdad es que cada vez se torna más interesante

**Anthony**: [_dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación_] ¿Así que mi vida ahora es una novela barata?

**Bob**: Nadie dijo que fuera barata

[_Anthony tuerce los ojos y mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación._ _En ese momento entra Stear, y los oye discutiendo…]_

**Stear**: ¡Hola Anthony! ¿Bob… pasa algo?

**Anthony**: no, Stear no pasa nada… sólo que Bob aquí, piensa que mi vida es digna de una novela…

**Stear**: [_levantando las cejas_] ¿en serio?

**Bob**: [_defendiéndose_] yo solo digo que…, muchos quisieran estar en su lugar…

**Anthony**: ¿como tú?

**Bob**: [_oyéndose más sabio de lo normal_] de hecho no, porque yo siempre he querido estar detrás de las cámaras… que es lo que hago ahora…

**Stear:** la verdad Bob tiene razón, no deberías molestarte porque él diga eso… Sabes que yo también te he dicho que tu vida es bastante interesante… deberías escribir un libro [_ríe_]

**Anthony:** [_molesto_] talvez es que como es el primer fin de semana con todo este rollo me siento incomodo.

**Stear:** bueno, ya no estés refunfuñando, pareces un viejo… mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas…

**Anthony**: bueno, solo déjame ir al lavatorio

**Stear**: bueno, te espero…

[_Anthony esta a punto de entrar al lavatorio mas cercano cuando se percata que Bob lo viene siguiendo.]_

**Anthony**: Bob… … por favor… no empecemos…

**Bob**: oh, ¿pues en que quedamos?

**Anthony**: quedamos en que adentro de los baños no… ¿es que te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas para que entiendas?

**Bob**: yo solo hago mi trabajo [_Bob se ríe burlonamente y sigue entrando al lugar atrás de Anthony_]

_[En ese momento Anthony se regresa súbitamente y mueve bruscamente la cámara hacia un lado golpeando a Bob con ella. Flammy que se venia aproximando los ve justo al tiempo que esto esta pasando_]

**Flammy**: [_extrañada_] Y ahora a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa?

**Anthony**: [_harto_] ¿mira quien se digno aparecer? Les he dicho ya muchas veces que no entren al baño y desde esta mañana Bob se ha estado pasando del límite.

**Flammy**: [_Enojada_] Eso no te da derecho a agredirlo.

**Bob**: No hay problema Flammy igual y fue culpa mía… no le digas nada… creo que está teniendo un mal día.

**Flammy**: [_respirando profundo_] Anthony… yo se que eres una persona razonable… por favor tranquilízate, respira profundo y olvida tu malestar… debes entender que se te dio el privilegio de hacer este proyecto… ¡tú lo aceptaste y debes cumplir con el!…

**Anthony**: [_alzando una ceja_] Privilegio… creo que te excedes al decir eso, es más bien una imposición.

**Flammy**: Muy bien, llámalo como quieras, pero tu accediste a hacerlo.

**Anthony**: [_agobiado_] Agggrrrrrrr, ¡tienes razón!, ¡que rabia me da, pero tienes razón!

**Flammy**: Y por favor, nunca más vuelvas a agredir a un camarógrafo, la próxima vez tendré que reportarte… esta vez no lo hice porque Bob me ha dicho que fue su culpa… pero míralo con el ojo morado y todo…

**Anthony**: [_con cara de aflicción_] Tienes razón… deje que mi mal genio se apoderara de mi, y cuando me domina no puedo librarme de el fácilmente… ¡lo siento!

**Stear**: Tranquilízate Anthony, allí vienen tus amigas…

[_Se ve venir a Ale y Lily… ambas tienen aun cara de sueño, a aunque el sol se ve ya alto Anthony al verlas sale a su encuentro_]

**Anthony**: [_ofreciéndole el brazo a Ale_] ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

**Ale**: [_recostándose sobre él_] Ya mejor gracias…

**Anthony**: [_observándola_] Se te ve muy bien ese pañuelo… hasta pareciera que lo haces adrede para estar a la moda…

**Ale**: [_tocándose la cabeza_] ¿De veras?, ¡que bueno!, porque ese chichón esta horroroso… ¡maldita pelota!, ¡que tenia que hacer en mi pobre cabeza!

**Lily**: [_haciendo un puchero_] Anthony, ¿y a mi no me saludas?…

**Anthony**: [_apenado_] Perdóname Lily, es que me preocupaba Ale… ¿Cómo amaneciste tú?

**Lily**: [_sonriéndole coquetamente_] ¡Súper contenta porque ganó mi equipo! jejeje, todo salió realmente muy bien, claro a excepción del pelotazo que recibió Ale… [_Haciendo cara de asombro al ver a Bob_] ¿Y a este que le pasó?

[_Anthony lo mira también y pareciera como si también recién se fijo del golpe que tiene Bob]_

**Bob**: [_se escucha la voz un tanto resignada_] Me atacó un grandísimo salvaje, intolerante a las cámaras y malhumorado corredor matutino

**Lily**: [_sorprendidísima_] ¡Que!, ¡Anthony!, ¿Será posible?

**Anthony** [_haciendo una mueca_] Lo siento, me excedí… Me confieso culpable…

**Ale**: [_mirándolo con reprobación Y acercándose a Bob_] ¡Pobrecito de Bob!, ¡Anthony que mal chico eres!

**Anthony**: Ya veo que una mala acción me hace quedar muy mal ante ustedes… pero saben algo. A veces también a mi me fastidian ciertas cosas y tiendo a explotar, así soy yo… no soy una santa palomita…

**Lily**: [_viéndolo fijamente como quien no da merito a lo que oye o ve_] ¿Eres Anthony?, ¿Oh eres alguna criatura extraña que se ha apoderado de él?

**Anthony** [_resoplando_] No juegues Lily…

**Lily** [_acercándose coquetamente y tomándolo del brazo_] No te enojes…

**Anthony** [_sonriéndole_] Aunque quisiera no podría enojarme contigo… [_Mira hacia la cámara_] Lo siento Bob… ya vez… yo también puedo ser un loco… [_Todos se ríen_]

[_Ema aparece en escena y al verlos, sonríe contrariada_]

**Lily** [_recelosa mira a Anthony y luego a Ema, y arquea las cejas como si intuyera algo_] ¡Hola Ema!, ¿Hasta ahorita te estas levantando?

**Ema** [_aun pálida_] No… me levanté a las 8:00 porque corrí en la mañana

**Lily** [_levantando una ceja con suspicacia_] Ahh ¿fueron a correr juntos?

**Anthony** [_sonrojándose levemente_] Si, fui a correr con Ema, ¿no te apetece unírtenos para la próxima?

**Lily** [_levanta los hombros_] Creo que yo ni con ese incentivo me levanto temprano en domingo.

[_Anthony y Lily ríen_]

**Ema**: [_sonriendo_] ¡Ale que bonita te ves con ese pañuelo!

**Ale**: [_tocándose nuevamente la cabeza_] ¡Gracias!, jejeje, ¡hasta parece de última moda!

**Ema** [_asintiendo_] Sabes, creo que impondrás la moda del pañuelo, de seguro en unas horas Susana, Queen, y Annie lo comenzaran a utilizar y luego todo el campus andará igual…

**Lily** [_enojándose_] Copionas de pacotilla, nunca pueden ser originales, se creen las expertas en moda, pero le copian a todo el mundo, a las artistas, a la estúpida de Paris Hilton, a la cantantes y a las modelos, pero dime que se puede esperar de ellas, solo son unas carita bonita, [_ríe_]

**Ale:** [_riéndose_] Es verdad, serán muy bonitas pero ayyy que tontas

**Ema** [_carcajeándose_] Si, es cierto, ajajjajaja

**Anthony**: Si a mi me lo preguntan, yo prefiero la inteligencia a la belleza…

[_Las tres lo miran sorprendidas y con cara de puchero_]

**Anthony** [_asombrado_] Pero, ¿Por qué me miran así?, ¿Qué dije?

**Ale**: Nos acabas de decir feas…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué?, no, yo no dije eso, jamás podría decir eso, seria un mentiroso si lo dijera, las tres son muy lindas… e inteligentes además… la belleza sin inteligencia es como una gema en el hocico de un puerco…

**Lily** [_hilarante_] Anthony escribe esa frase… esta buenísima, [_ríe_], completamente de acuerdo, por favor no la olvides, tengo que recordarla,

**Ale** [_quejándose_] ¡oigan, se que entraron en un momento de profundidad, pero la verdad yo ya tengo hambre!, ¿vamos a comer algo?

**Anthony** [_asintiendo_] Claro, vamos…

[_La cámara se apaga nuevamente_]

[_Se ven unas lámparas muy elegantes, varias personas caminando, la cámara se mueve un poco como si fuera en el hombro de alguien… y aparecen enfocados nuevamente Anthony, Ale, Ema y Lily y junto a ellos Geor, Archie, Stear y Patty_]

**Archie**: [_Acercándose a Lily_] ¡Hola preciosa!

**Lily** [_lo mira indiferente_] Hola Archie…

**Archie**: [_dolido_] Tan solo quería darte un cumplido, pero ya veo que es imposible quedar bien contigo…

**Lily** [_encogiéndose de hombros_] Lo siento, pero ya deberías saber que así soy yo…

**Mesero**: [_atento_] Por favor pasen señores su mesa los esta aguardando…

[_Todos_ _se_ _sientan_ _y comienzan a ojear el menú, hasta que aparecen Luis y Alma_]

**Luis**: [_Sonriendo de oreja a oreja_] ¡Que hongo!

**Lily**: [_sarcástica_] ¿Acaso no sabes saludar de otra forma? [_mira a otro lado y se percata de alguien mas venia junto a el_] ¡Alma que milagro verte por aquí!

**Alma**: [_sonriendo_] ¡Hola chicos!, ¡ya los extrañaba!

[_Todos los saludan muy cordialmente y el mesero les prepara un lugar a ambos para que se sienten en la mesa_]

**Alma**: [_amable_] Ema hoy te ves diferente… ¿te recortaste el cabello?

**Ema** [_sonrojándose_] ¡Gracias Alma, eres muy amable! Pero, no, solo me pase la secadora.

**Alma** [_sonriendo pícaramente y codeándola_] entonces es indicativo de que a la gente linda no necesita de mucho cuidado para verse bien

**Ema** [_colorada] _Gracias Alma

**Lily**: [_Suspicaz_] No será que quisiste esmerarte más en tu arreglo porque estás jugando sucio

**Ema** [Sobresaltada] ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Lily**: No finjas, vi tu cara cuando Anthony me invitó a correr con ustedes, ¿no creerás que ir a correr por las mañanas es igual a una cita?

**Ale**: Teníamos un trato y todas lo hemos cumplido, al menos eso quiero pensar… pero ya no estoy tan segura

**Ema**: No, de verdad no… yo no…

**Lily**: Solo espero que sea cierto lo que dices

[_Ema entristecida solo mira su plato sin apetito, Alma la contempla preocupada y Anthony se ve afligido al ver su rostro_]

**Archie**: [_preocupado_] ¿Qué paso Ema?, ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no comes?

**Ema** [_sin levantar la mirada_] La verdad… Se me quito el apetito

**Lily** [_casi susurrando_] mira yo si tengo la conciencia limpia y por eso no me quita el apetito

**Geor** [_intrigada_] ¿Qué dijiste Lily?

**Lily** [_haciéndose la desentendida_] Nada… nada…

**Alma** [_tiernamente_] Fue algo que dije…

**Ema** [_le sonríe_] No, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, simplemente pedí demasiado gnocchi, y ya estoy llena

**Luis**: si ya no los quieres… digo, ¡dámelos! ¿No?

**Lily**: Vaya Luís de verdad eres el colmo, solo piensas en tragar… hay por favor Ema, come, ¿si?, [_y le sonríe_]

**Ema** [_sintiéndose mejor_] De acuerdo, aunque con este plato voy a engordar por lo menos 5 kilos, ejejje, mañana tendré que correr doble

[_Anthony ríe, y Ema solo se sonroja un poco pero sigue comiendo_]

**Ale**: [_sorprendida_] Que raro, donde estará Flammy…

**Lily**: Es verdad, no esta, ¡que bien!

[_Se escucha la voz de Mike quien esta componiendo unos cables detrás de la cámara_]

**Mike**: Dijo que los domingos no iba a estar en las tardes ni en las noches, que ustedes se encargaran… que ella también tenia una vida…

**Lily**: [_irónicamente_] Uyy, eso sí sería una novedad

**Alma**: [_viendo a Ale_] Ale sabes que… ese pañuelo te sienta muy bien, ¡yo también quiero un pañuelo como el tuyo!

**Ema**: [_sonriéndole a Ale_] ¡Ves!, ¡Te lo dije, vas a implantar un nuevo estilo!

**Lily**: Tú no sabes porque Ale lleva el pañuelo, ¿verdad Alma?

**Alma**: [_intrigada_] No, no lo se

**Lily**: Ayer en el partido una pelota atacó a Ale, le dio en plena frente…

**Alma**: [_Preocupada y asustada_] ¡Oh Ale, lo lamento mucho!

**Ale**: Bah!, no te preocupes, no fue para tanto… y bueno, por lo menos me quede con la pelota que ganó el partido…

**Lily**: Eso si, ¡yo la quería!

**Patty**. Ema ¿vendrás a estudiar con nosotros hoy en la tarde?

**Ema:** Claro todavía tengo muchas dudas… no me han salido los problemas 101 y 103 del capitulo 7… ya lo he intentado 3 veces y no encuentro la forma de resolverlos

**Stear:** Yo ya resolví el 101, pero no puedo resolver el 103 y el 105…

**Patty**: Yo resolví el 103, pero los otros dos, no encuentro la forma

**Ema**: Yo tengo el 105, ¡Hey!, ya no tenemos porque preocuparnos…

[_Los tres se ríen, pero luego suspiraron como si recordaran otras cosas que tenían pendientes_]

**Ema**: ¿Por cierto Patty ya encontraste información para el reporte de arrastre por vapor? Porque yo aun no he tenido tiempo de ir a la biblioteca…

**Patty**: Si, ya encontré algo… tengo las toxicidades de los reactivos, y bastante información del proceso… si quieres luego te los paso…

**Stear**: Tendrías tiempo, sino te hubieras metido en tanto club, deja el de jardinería, el de equitación y el de literatura, esos no tienen nada que ver con tu campo… enfócate en tu plan de carrera…

**Anthony**: [_protestando_] ¡Hey!, no le digas que se salga de mi club…

**Archie**: Déjala Stear, a lo mejor quiere conocer mas del mundo, y no concentrarse únicamente en las ciencias como tu… no todo es números, teorías e hipótesis, también hay un mundo lleno de palabras, emociones y sentimientos… ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!!!, esa es la vida, la diversidad de mundos paralelos

**Lily**: [_viendo a Archie con interés_] ¡Wow! Archie, jamás te había visto tan inspirado y profundo… quien lo hubiera dicho…

**Archie**: [_guiñándole un ojo y tomando su mano_] Puedo ser eso y más si tú me lo pides gatita

**Lily**: [_deshaciéndose de el_] ¿Gatita? Definitivamente andas en malos pasos.. [_como hablándose a si misma_] gatita… que clase de adjetivo es ese?

**Luis**: Podrían dejar de hablar de trabajos de la escuela, me está empezando a dar grima

[_Alguien aparece detrás de Ale, y le tapa los ojos_]

**Ale**: ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es?

**Howl**: ¿Acaso no me reconoces Ale?

**Ale**: [_tomando sus manos y viéndolo_] Howl, ¡hola!,

**Howl**: Quería saber como estabas, me entere que te habían lastimado

**Geor**: [_pálida como un muerto_] ¿Howl?... ¡Howl!

**Howl**: [_sorprendido_] Ah!, ¡Hola Geor!, no te había visto, que gusto verte

**Geor** [_pasando del blanco al rojo en un momento_] Ayer te espere, pero nunca llegaste…

**Howl**: Lo siento, tuve algo urgente que hacer, pero te compensare, te lo prometo

**Ale**: (Haciendo un esfuerzo por retomar su atención) Estoy bien, gracias Howl…

**Howl**: [_viéndola fijamente_] No, si eso se ve, ¡estas muy bien!, ¡te ves linda con ese pañuelo!

[_Ale le sonríe, Geor se molesta, y todos los demás sienten la tensión de la escena_]

**Howl**: Archie, suerte en la carrera de motos de hoy en la noche…

[_Todos se vuelven hacia Howl, pero el ya no estaba, y luego sorprendidos vuelven sus rostros hacia Archie_]

**Archie**. [_Guiñándoles un ojo_] Ejem… les iba a decir en un momento…

**Stear**: ¡Estas loco!, pero si ni siquiera puedes montar un triciclo

**Archie**: [_con verguenza_] Eso fue cuando era pequeño, ¡ay!, porque siempre recuerdas esas anécdotas… pero en fin, ahora soy un experto motociclista

**Anthony**: [_sarcástico_] ¿Tu?, por favor… concuerdo con Stear, ¡te vas a matar!…

**Archie** [_dolido y molesto_] ¡Con amigos como ustedes para que quiero enemigos!, y para colmo son mis familiares, ayyy, ¡esta es la peor traición de las traiciones!

**Stear**: ¡No seas melodramático!, si te digo esto es porque me preocupas… ¿acaso no sabes quienes van a participar en esa carrera?

**Archie** [_indiferente_] Y eso que tiene que ver… yo quiero participar… tú no participas en algo por los que están allí, sino porque quieres estar allí…

**Anthony**: [_serio_] Archie… esto es diferente… Stear sabe porque te lo dice… en las carreras ilegales se mueve una clase de gente que tu jamás has conocido… hay apuestas, mucho dinero en juego… y los competidores, no se rigen por normas o reglas… casi es un circo romano… ¡te lo aseguro!

**Lily**: [_asombrada_] Se oye interesante pero muy peligroso, oigan, un momento, no fue esta carrera la que dijo Noemí que cubriría…

**Stear** [_asintiendo_] Así es…

**Ale**: pero si te parece muy peligrosa, porque la dejaste ir…

**Stear**: Porque de seguro no ira sola, mencionó al club de admiradoras de ese tipo, de seguro se van a dejar ir en bandada…

**Anthony** [_riéndose y alzando su mirada suspicazmente_] Archie, ¿no habrás aceptado estar en esa carrera porque Terry te retó?

**Archie**: [_haciendo una mueca_] No precisamente…

**Stear**: ¡Es el colmo!, ¡cuando vas a dejar de rivalizar con ese tipo!

**Archie**: Cuando deje de ser un idiota… o sea… ¡nunca!

**Ema**: [_riéndose_] tienes razón, eso nunca va a pasar

**Anthony**: Entonces ya estas decidido… ¿competirás hoy?

**Archie**: Si, hoy competiré, la carrera comenzara a las 21:00 hrs., en las calles que se encuentras atrás de la vieja iglesia…

**Alma**: Uyyyy, pero allí es muy desolado…

**Archie**: Por eso las hacen allí

**Anthony**: [_mirándolo inquisitivamente_] ¿Cuánto apostaste?

**Archie**: [_nervioso_] Nada, no aposté nada…

**Stear**: No seas mentiroso, en esas carreras no entras sino apuestas…

**Anthony**: [_con aire de hombre de mundo_] No nacimos ayer Archie, así que dinos cuanto…

**Archie** [_avergonzado_] 10 grandes…

**Stear**: ¿Y de donde los vas a sacar?…

**Archie**: [_poniendo cara de suplica_] Pensaba que ustedes me prestaran cada uno 3,000 para juntar los 10,000 esta noche… pues la tía abuela me manda al diablo si le pido esa cantidad de un solo…

**Anthony**: Eso es seguro, pero que te hace pensar que yo tengo 3 grandes en estos momentos…

**Archie**: Porque tu siempre tienes, no se como le haces para administrar tu dinero, pero siempre tienes…

**Anthony**: Pero, quien dice que voy a prestártelos…

**Archie**: [_suplicante_] Por favor, por favor, por favor, estaré en deuda eterna contigo

**Stear**: No se los prestes, y yo tampoco lo haré, ¡esta loco!

**Archie**: [_afligido_] Me van hacer quedar mal, ya dije que participare y sino me presento me tacharan de cobarde, y si me presento sin dinero me van a matar…

**Anthony**: Aprende a ser menos impulsivo y a usar mejor tu cabeza… carrera ilegal de motos, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, te van a dejar frito

**Stear**: Si, te van a hacer morder el polvo, te van a masticar y a escupir…

**Archie**: ¡Gracias a Dios nunca les preste mucha atención porque sino mi autoestima estaría por los suelos!, [_mirando a Anthony_] Anthony, ¡que ingrato eres!, cuando se te ocurrió ir a ese rodeo, yo te apoyé… ¿por que no me apoyas?…

**Anthony**: En ese rodeo, no había dinero involucrado, aquí si… tu no sabes con que clase de gente te estas metiendo… muchos son miembros de mafias, de eso estoy seguro… y no te digo esto porque dude de tus habilidades, sino porque me preocupa que si te destacas en la carrera alguno de ellos te haga caer para alcanzarte… o te maten si ganas…

**Stear**: Exacto, solo te dan un balazo y ya, y allí no paso nada… heee, usa la cabezota, si es que tienes cerebro…

**Luis**: ¿¿Dan balazos allí?? ¿En serio? ¿y que más?

**Ale**: ¿Luis en que mundo vives?... ¡olvídalo para que pierdo mi tiempo!

**Lily**: Si, Ale no se para que nos esforzamos…

**Geor**: Chicos, Archie ya esta grande, y si quiere participar, déjenlo, no sean tan paternales…

**Stear:** ¡Que fácil!, como tú no eres su hermana… ni su prima, no te cuesta nada decirlo…

[_Geor abre la boca indignada_]

**Anthony**: Mmm, lo que pasa es que Stear esta muy nervioso… yo también… es que en verdad a veces actúa tan imprudentemente.

**Geor**: Pues si, pero realmente él ya no es un niño…

**Ale**: [_poniéndose un dedo en los labios_] Shhh, ya no les digas nada, allá ellos y sus rollos…

**Archie**: Bueno, ya que no piensan ayudarme veré como salgo de esto yo solo

[_En ese momento se ve a Archie ver hacia un punto del lugar, se ve que la cámara se mueve y se enfoca una columna, y detrás de ella aparece una chica de cabello rizado, que le hace señas, la cámara se vuelve a mover y se ve a Archie absorto en ella, todos lo ven intrigados_]

**Stear**: ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

**Archie**: [_altanero_] Debo irme, y no se molesten en llegar, no los necesito…

[_Todos observan que se retira y se aleja y luego se reúne con alguien y se van juntos muy apresurados_]

**Anthony**: Esa chica… otra vez esa chica, no será ella la que ha metido a Archie en todo este rollo… no lo habrá involucrado ya en alguna banda…

**Stear**: Mmm, es posible, este Archie… porque siempre fue el mas indómito de los tres.

**Anthony**: Pues quien sabe… y tienes razón… siempre fue así de impulsivo…

**Ema**: [_tocando el brazo de Anthony_] No te enojes, si vamos todos a apoyarlo tal vez estará mas seguro, además no creo que gane, habrá muchos otros mejores que el, porque viven de eso… las probabilidades de que gane son muy bajas, por lo tanto no tienes nada de que preocuparte, bueno, claro que perderá tus 3000 dólares…

**Anthony**: El dinero no me preocupa…

**Ema**: Por lo mismo, ya viste lo decidido que esta, si tú no lo apoyas, ni Stear, buscara el apoyo de alguien más, y ¿no crees que sea mucho más peligroso que alguno de esos maleantes le de dinero para competir… y le pida luego algo que el no pueda pagar?

**Anthony:** Tienes razón Ema, si no lo apoyamos nosotros que somos su familia y amigos pues ¿quien mas lo hará? ¡Lo mejor será apoyarlo! [_los mira a todos muy decidido_]

**Stear**: Anthony, ¿estas seguro?

**Anthony**: Debemos apoyarlo Stear, porque ese Archie con lo cabezota dura que es, buscara el apoyo de alguien más si nosotros no lo hacemos, así que mejor démosle una mano… y lleguemos a esa competencia…

**Stear**: ¡Rayos!, no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero tienes razón… ¡Lo apoyaremos!

[_Todos asintieron al unísono, y la imagen se pierde_…]

[_La imagen vuelve y se ve la silueta de alguien, la imagen se aleja y se ve a Lily con un pantalón de cuero, botas negras muy altas, una blusa roja ceñida al cuerpo y una chumpa (chaqueta) de cuero muy coqueta…]_

**Bob:** Muñeca, ¿A dónde te llevo?...

**Lily**: ¡Bob!, ¡cállate!, ¡deja de molestarme!, graba a Anthony que él es la estrella no yo…

**Bob**: Pero tú te miras mejor, bueno regreso al trabajo…

[_Se ve el rostro de Anthony, la imagen se aleja y se ve que esta vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa polo verde botella y una chaqueta de cuero negra muy elegante_]

**Anthony:** ¡Wow Lily! Te ves… ¡guapísima!

**Lily** [_sonriéndole coquetamente_]: ¡Como crees! Me puse lo primero que encontré… pero… ¡gracias Anthony!

**Anthony**: ¿Y en donde están los demás?…

**Lily**: Ya vienen, Ale y Ema fueron a cambiarse porque venían en tenis, pero cuando me vieron se regresaron a los dormitorios…

[_Aparece Stear y se ve muy afligido_]

**Stear**: ¡No encuentro a Archie!

**Anthony**: Pensé que lo veríamos en los dormitorios, pero yo también lo busque por todos lados y no lo vi… ¿tú crees que no regreso?…

**Stear**: Eso me temo…

[_Aparece Luis, con cara de perdido_…]

**Luis**: ¡¿Qué hongo?!

**Lily**: [_exasperada_] Si vuelves a decir eso te ahorco…

**Luis**: ¡Qué hongo!, ¡Qué hongo!, ¡Qué hongo!, ¡Qué diablos!, puedo decir lo que quiera…

**Lily**: ¡Santo cielo! Luis [_le toca la frente_] ¡despertaste!

**Luis**: [_sarcástico_] que graciosa… ¡¿Qué hongo con ustedes?!

**Lily**: [_exasperada_] Eres incorregible… bueno, ni modo;… Archie no esta, por casualidad, ¿tu lo has visto?…

**Luis**: Mmm, hace un rato… iba con una chica de cabello rizado, se veían muy acaramelados, ella le estaba enseñando unos trucos con la moto…

**Stear**: ¿A que horas lo viste?

**Luis**: Creo que a las 17:30… no a las 16:30, no, la verdad no lo recuerdo…

**Lily**: Bueno, igual este ya se volvió a dormir… [_Suspira profundo_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué hongo contigo?

**Anthony**: Mejor vámonos, tal vez localicemos a Archie en ese lugar…

**Lily:** Tienes razón, pero Ema y Ale no se apuran…

**Stear**: Si, debemos irnos, ahhh, pero mejor vámonos en mi camioneta, no es conveniente Anthony que lleves tú Ferrari…

**Anthony**: [_frunciendo los labios_] Tienes razón, vámonos en tu camioneta…

**Lily**: [_acercándose coquetamente a Anthony_] ¿Quiénes mas van a ir?

**Anthony**: [_poniendo su mano en la cintura de Lily_] Creo que sólo Luis, Stear y yo, ustedes tres… Mike y Bob

**Lily**: [_sonriendo placenteramente debido a la mano que continuaba en su cintura_] ¿Geor y Patty no vendrán?

**Stear**: No, Patty no vendrá, se quedara terminando el laboratorio de Química

[_La cámara se mueve hacia otro ángulo, y aparecen Ale y Ema en escena, Ale va vestida con un bonito pantalón acampanado, una blusita cortita y tallada y una chaqueta muy bonita… lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro en lugar de cinturón, Ema llega con un pantalón gris talladito, una camisa blanca con mangas largas y puños amplios y elegantes y una chaqueta gris con un corte envidiable, la cámara las enfoca y les da un acercamiento a ambas_]

**Bob**: Tenemos hoy desfile de modas, ¿o que? las tres están que arden…

**Mike**: Uyyyy, si… ¿acaso se quieren ir a conectar algún motociclista?

**Ale**: [_frunciendo el ceño_] ¿Alguien escucho algo?

**Ema**: [_indignada_] No sabia que fueran tan atrevidos esos dos…

[_Ambas se acercan a Anthony al verlas las saluda]_

**Anthony**: ¡Que hermosas se ven ambas hoy!

**Ale**: [_sonriéndole_] Gracias Anthony

**Ema**: [_indiferente_] Gracias…

[_Anthony la ve ansiosamente, pero Ema se aparta de él y va ha saludar a Stear, se enfoca el rostro de Anthony, y sus ojos revelan inquietud_]

**Stear**: Creo que ya estamos todos…

**Anthony**: [_Aclarando su garganta_] Si, ya estamos todos…

[_La imagen vuelve a desaparecer…]_

[_Se ve mucha gente, se escuchan gritos, risas, se ven caras bonitas y caras grotescas… la cámara enfoca a Stear…]_

**Stear:** [_preocupado_] ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?, ¿lo ve alguno de ustedes?

**Anthony**: Dividámonos, de otra manera no podremos encontrarlo…

**Stear**: De acuerdo… hagamos tres grupos, yo voy con Ale

**Ale**: [_haciendo un puchero y hablando quedamente_] No es que me queje, pero yo quería ir con Anthony

**Mike:** Yo con la guapa Lily

**Bob**: Y yo solito, pues ni modo… hay no, que menso, yo voy con Anthony y Ema, ni modo que les pierda la pista… debo grabarlos…

**Stear**: Nos juntamos aquí en media hora, ya son las 20:15 hrs., debemos estar de regreso todos a las 20:45 hrs.

[_Todos toman un rumbo diferente… Se ve a Anthony y Ema caminando lado a lado, pero se ven distantes… Ambos continúan caminando, Anthony pasa su brazo por los hombros de Ema_]

[_La cámara enfoca a un chico vestido de cuero, de cabellos negros y ojos azules que acaba de llegar en una moto soberbia, se oyen muchos gritos de chicas y el tipo se baja de su motocicleta con aire de superioridad, saluda a todos con indiferencia, y caminando hacia una pared se recuesta y saca un cigarrillo para fumárselo… esta muy tranquilo hasta que ve a Ema y a Anthony caminando juntos_]

**Terry**: ¡Hey!, ¡suéltala! ¡Esa chica es mía!

**Anthony**: [_riéndose burlonamente_] ¿Qué?, ¡piérdete Terry!

**Terry**: Lindura, suelta a ese tonto y vente conmigo, que hoy necesito suerte…

**Ema**: ¡Vete al demonio!

**Terry**: Que ni un besito para la buena suerte

**Anthony**: [_lo mira seriamente_] No te quedo claro que no quiere nada contigo

**Terry**: o sea que te tomas muy en serio eso de ser defensor de tus "amigas"

**Ema**: Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila, y haz el favor de dejar en paz a mis amigos.

**Terry**: Pero Ema

**Ema**: Ya me oíste… [da la media vuelta y camina seguida por Anthony]

[_Se escucha nuevamente mucha algarabía y la cámara enfoca a un guapo joven de cabellos castaños, vestido de cuero de manera muy elegante. Anthony alza la vista y reconoce a su primo Archie_]

**Anthony**: Es el, ven, vamos… ¡Archie!

**Archie**: ¡Anthony!, ¡que gusto verte!, sabia que no me fallarían, ¿trajiste el dinero?

**Anthony**: [_pasándose la mano por el cabello_] No tienes remedio, pero si… si traje el dinero… pero no voy a regalártelo, tienes que ver como me lo repones después…

**Archie**: Gracias querido primo, te debo una…

**Anthony**: ¡Me debes mil! ¿pero quien las cuenta?

[_Aparece Stear, Ale, Lily y los demás_]

**Archie**: [_viendo a Lily intensamente_] ¡Hermosura! ¡te ves divina hoy!, ¡has venido para desearme suerte? Sabia que no me fallarías! Eres un encanto!

**Lily**: Deja de decirme esas cosas, sino quieres que te ponga en tu lugar… [_Y lo mira de pies a cabeza con interés_]

**Archie**: ¿Stear traes el dinero?…

**Stear**: Ya sabia yo… no se como te aguantamos… pero si, si lo traje…

**Archie**: [_mira hacia el cielo y hace un ademán de agradecimiento_] ¡Dios los bendiga!

[_Archie se dirige hacia una especie de gaceta, donde un hombre gordo, alto, con tatuajes en los brazos y una cicatriz que le atraviesa la cara recibe el dinero_…]

**Ale**: [_titiritando_] Uyyy tengo frío…

**Neil** [_quien aparece nuevamente de la nada_] ¡Toma mi chaqueta Ale! [_le pone la chaqueta en los hombros_]

**Ale**: [_lo mira despectivamente y se la quita_] No la quiero gracias…

**Neil**: No te preocupes, quédatela… [_Luego se retira_]

**Ale**: [_sorprendida_] Increíble, hoy si se portó como un hombre y no como un patán

[_Ale ve la chaqueta con un poco de horror, pero era tanto el frío que se la pone encima_]

**Lily**: [_admirando a Ale_] Bonita chaqueta, de donde la sacaste…

**Ale**: Me la prestó Neil

**Ema**: ¿De verdad?, ¿a que horas apareció?, yo no lo vi…

**Ale**: Hace un momento, solo vino a dejarme su chaqueta…

[_La cámara enfoca a varios tipos llegando en motocicleta… los rostros se iban haciendo cada vez mas grotescos y viles…]_

**Anthony**: No debimos haberlas traído, ¿en que estábamos pensando?... esto esta peor de lo que me imagine…

**Stear**: Es verdad… chicas por favor no se alejen de nosotros… quédense al centro…

**Archie**: [_apresurado_] La carrera va a comenzar… deséenme suerte, principalmente tú, Lily… [_Le tira un beso_]

[_Todos los competidores se colocan en sus posiciones… eran aproximadamente 10… se oye el ruido de los motores, y se ve el humo salir tumultuosamente de los escapes, todos están tensos, hasta que arrancan al unísono a una señal_]

**Stear**: ¿Cómo va?

**Anthony**: ¡Creo que va cuarto!

**Lily**: [_grita entusiasmada_] ¡Vamos Archie!, ¡Vamos!

**Anthony**: ¡Ahora va tercero!

**Ale**: [_tapándose los oídos_] No los escucho, ¡aquí hay demasiado ruido!

[_Las voces de ellos se ahogan en los gritos histéricos de Noemí, Liz, Elsy y otras admiradores de Terry quienes no perdían detalle de la carrera_]

**Noemí**: ¡Va segundo! ¡¡Que emoción!!

**Elsy**: [_desanimada_] Ayyyyy no, va tercero

**Liz**: ¡Uyyyyyyy ya bajo a cuarto! [_se tapa la boca_]

**Stear**: [_alzando la voz para poder hablar_] ¿en que posición va Archie?, no lo veo

**Anthony**: Ahorita va tercero…

**Lily**: No, Terry lo esta alcanzando, Ema, ven rápido…

**Ema**: ¿Qué?

**Lily**: Mándale un beso a Terry para que se distraiga!

[_Anthony frunce el ceño y Ema se enoja_]

**Ema**: ¡¡Ayyy no!! ¡¡Que horror!! no haría eso nunca, ni siquiera por Archie…

**Lily**: ¡Van hombro con hombro!

**Anthony**: ¡Par de idiotas!, se están peleando a media pista

**Stear**: Se van a caer!

**Ale**: [_gritando de horror_] Se cayeron, ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Ema**: [_casi desvanecida_] ¡Dios mío!, ¡Ojala Archie este bien!

**Lily**: [_preocupada_] Si, ¡Ojala este bien! (empieza a correr)

[_Se ve muchísima gente correr a la pista, entre ellos a Anthony y Stear, y a un grupo de alocadas Terry fans, que en lugar de auxiliar al pobre herido lo están lastimando más_]

**Chico** **1**: [_con cara de disgusto_] ¿Pero porque Terry tiene tantas chicas que lo siguen?

**Lily**: [_los mira como extra__ñada_] ¿pues? ¡porque es Terry Grandchester!

**Chico 1**: eso a mi no me dice nada.

**Lily**: Es el actor… el que ganó la revelación del año en la entrega de los Tonnys de este año…

**Chico** **1**: ¿Tonnys? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

**Ale**: [_interrumpiendo_] Es el premio que les dan a los actores de Broadway.

**Chico** **1**: [_visiblemente sorprendido_] ¿Terry es actor en Broadway?

**Ale**: Y no solo eso, un actor bastante bueno… ojalá no se portará tan desagradable a veces…

[_Anthony se ha acercado a Archie y se mira preocupado_]

**Anthony**: Te lo advertimos Archie, mira lo que ha pasado…

**Archie**: Ayyyyyy, lo se, lo se… ayyyy me duele todo, pero creo que no me rompí nada, solo estoy magullado, jejejej

**Anthony**: Te llevare al carro…[_lo levanta cuidadosamente mientras lo apoya en sus hombro_]

**Stear**: [_viendo con compasión al pobre Terry pegar gritos de dolor_] Chicas, déjenlo nosotros nos lo llevamos, Mike ven a ayudarme a cargar a este…

[_Se ve a lo lejos a Anthony llevando a cuestas a Archie, y luego a Mike y a Stear cargando a Terry… y otros tipos empujando las motos detrás de ellos. La cámara se mueve un poco, hasta que llegan al auto, meten a los dos heridos, encadenan las motos al techo de la camioneta, y luego se disponen a irse_]

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] ¿Dónde están las chicas?

**Stear**: Pensé que venían detrás de nosotros…

**Anthony**: [_angustiado_] Vamos, debemos encontrarlas

[_A lo lejos se ve a Lily huyendo de alguien_]

**Anthony**: Allí esta Lily! [_corre a toda prisa_]

[_La imagen se ve movida… pero al fin se restablece, Anthony llega, y toma a Lily de la mano, el hombre lo ve con ira y comienza a insultarlo, Anthony lo mira fijamente, y el hombre se retira_]

**Lily**: [_recostándose sobre el muy angustiada y llorosa_] Anthony, tuve tanto miedo…

**Anthony** [_acariciando su cabello_] Shhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, ven vámonos…

[_La imagen vuelve a desparecer. Se ve una luz tenue, y a Anthony enfrente con la vista baja, levanta la vista y deja de escribir_…]

**Anthony**: [_Suspirando_] Hoy… fue el día mas loco de todos… hoy viví muchas cosas al mismo tiempo… hoy entendí por primera vez el significado de esta frase… "la vida únicamente se vive hoy", estoy mas confundido que nunca… siento tantas cosas… pero no las revelare delante de una cámara, así que, quédense con la duda, porque mi intimidad es solo mía… [_Sonriendo triunfalmente_] Podrán ver mis acciones, pero nunca mis pensamientos, y eso es un gran alivio… por hoy a sido suficiente… Buena noches…

Y todo queda en el más profundo silencio…

**FIN EPISODIO 8**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio Trouble de Pink *** Autor del episodio: Ema Watch ***_


	9. Chapter 9

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Día lunes**

**Capitulo 9**

[_La habitación de Anthony se encuentra a oscuras y no se ven ni las luces rojas del despertador. Aunque si se puede oír muy claramente su ensordecedor sonido matutino. Anthony trata de buscar el despertador con la mano, en su mesita donde siempre lo deja, apenas se vislumbra su mano al buscarlo. Bob, comienza a quejarse del ruido, pero continúa durmiendo.]_

[_Al fin se apaga el horrible sonido, y Anthony se levanta de un salto hasta el baño. De nuevo solo se vislumbra la poca luz que sale desde las rendijas de la puerta. El despertador vuelve a sonar de repente. Esta vez, Bob se tiene que levantar y apagarlo. Anthony sale del baño vestido con sweat pants azules y una playera blanca_.]

**Anthony**: Bob, siento despertarte, pero hoy también pienso ir a correr, y apesar de lo que paso ayer no es mi intención dañarte y ya vez lo que nos dijo Flammy

**Bob**: Pero pensé que no te importaria lo que dijera esa loca…

**Anthony**: [_con una sonrisa en la esquina de la boca, pero serio a la vez]_ más respeto para la directora Bob. Te doy unos minutos.

[_Bob entra en el baño, y Anthony se queda sentado en la cama. Se le ve levantar el teléfono_.]

**Anthony**: Si Ema, te espero enfrente tu dorm… Pues si, pero al menos no esta lloviendo. Ok. Alli te veo.. ciao.

[_Bob sale del baño algo malhumorado y se dirige a la cámara. La imagen se mueve unos segundos, pero enseguida se ve que Anthony a prendido la luz que seguía apagada_.]

**Bob:** Esto te costara…

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] lo que digas, a ti también te conviene un poco el ejercicio. [_Anthony se pone su sudadero antes de salir_]

[_Los dos caminan lentamente hacia fuera. La imagen se va moviendo muy lento. Se ve como Anthony le pone llave a su puerta, y mira a la cámara, mientras sigue caminando_.]

**Anthony**: [_mirando a la cámara_] Pues como ven, hoy comenzó otro lunes, ya una semana desde que inicio el proyecto. Ya lo veo como parte de mi, y si, hoy levante a Bob, para salir a correr. Creo que necesito nuevas energías para poder sobrellevar lo que vendrá esta semana.

[_Ahora ya afuera de los dormitorios Domitila, la imagen enfoca los alrededores del colegio, aun vacíos, solo unos cuantos estudiantes se ven paseando en bicicleta a lo lejos, y unos que otros corriendo_.]

**Bob**: ¿Que el dorm de Ema no es el Catherine Lewis dorm?

**Anthony**: no, el de ella es el Jackie O dorm.

**Bob**: ohhh [_bostezando_]

[_Al fin llegan al edificio, donde Ema ya se encuentra esperando, vestida con un suit entero color amarrillo de terciopelo con franjas blancas_.]

**Ema**: ¡hola Anthony! [_se acerca y le da un beso_] ¡Hola Bob! [_Saluda a la cámara con la mano_]

**Anthony**: te queda bien el amarillo ¿sabes?

**Ema**: [_sonrojada_] ¿si? ¿Tú crees? Pues me vestiré mas seguido así…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] ¿pues vamos no? Bob, trata de seguirnos lo más que puedas, si te quedas atrás, pues no te preocupes.

[_Anthony y Ema empiezan a trotar suavemente al principio, sin decirse nada. La imagen se ve muy firme, y se puede ir apreciando los alrededores del lugar. Hasta que llegan a un punto donde los edificios de ladrillo que distinguen a los halls del colegio se terminan. Y se puede apreciar las banquetas vacías y el comienzo de un camino entre en medio de los árboles que lo llevan hacia un pequeño lago_.]

**Anthony**: Dos vueltas, creo que serán suficientes ¿no?

**Ema**: pues según se son 5 millas alrededor del lago…

**Anthony**: Bueno, si hacemos una vuelta hoy entonces estará bien.

[_Ema asiente con la cabeza, y sigue corriendo al lado de Anthony. El lleva la mirada fija en el camino, Ema también, aunque solo se ven sus espaldas. Bob trata de llevarles el paso, aunque se le dificulta de vez en cuando. Ema voltea a ver a Bob y lo saluda desde lejos. Cuando terminan de darle la vuelta al lago, Bob ya viene demasiado agotado_.]

**Bob**: ya terminaron ¿no? Porque no creo [_hablando con dificultad_] que… pueda… dar… otra vuelta

**Anthony**: [_mira a Ema_] pues yo digo que 5 millas por hoy esta bien. Aparte ya son casi las 7 ¿no?

**Ema**: Si, me parece bien, si quieres la semana que viene le aumentamos dos vueltas.

**Anthony**: Como quieras…

[_Los tres se dirigen de regreso al Campus. Anthony deja a Ema enfrente de su dorm, y ahora se van camino al suyo. Al llegar, Flammy y Mike los esperan afuera_.]

**Flammy**: [_mirándolos incrédula_] ¿pero que es esto? ¿No deberían de estar listos ya?

**Anthony**: pues como vez, aun no lo estamos. [_Abriendo la puerta con su llave_] salimos en un minuto.

**Flammy**: ¡un minuto y contando!! [_Gritando_]

[_Bob entra al cuarto y con dificultad deja la cámara en el stand. Anthony ya ha cerrado la puerta del baño, y se escucha a lo lejos la regadera_.]

**Bob**: [_Gritando_] Anthony, ya se que esto disgustara a Flammy, pero regreso en 10, no tengo otra ropa para cambiarme.

[_Anthony no contesta, pero Bob, sale del cuarto. Se puede escuchar a Flammy hablando en voz alta desde afuera aunque no se distingue bien lo que dice_.]

[_Anthony sale del baño, ya cambiando, esta vez, lleva unos jeans gastados y una camisa de cuello y manga larga color azul con una playera blanca debajo. Su cabello aun hú acerca a su cama y se lo ve ponerse sus calcetines de un blanco inmaculado y sus tenis_.]

**Anthony**: [_tarareando el tema everything I do_]

[_La puerta se abre, y de inmediato entra Bob, seguido de Flammy y Mike.]_

**Flammy**: Anthony…. Ya son las 7:30 ¿te podrías apurar?

**Anthony:** ¡ya voy! [_toma unos libros, los pone adentro de una bolsa estilo mensajero_]

[_Salen todos juntos.]_

[_Esta vez es Mike quien toma la cámara. La imagen se oscurece un momento_.]

**Mike**: hey todavía estoy aquí. [_Gritando_]

[_Al fin están afuera y por el largo pasillo se ve venir a Ale y Lily.]_

**Lily**: ¡¡Buenos días!!

**Flammy**: ¿Que tienen de buenos? [_enojada_]

**Lily**: no a ti por supuesto... [_Sonríe maliciosa_]

**Flammy**: no empieces Lily...

**Lily**: ¿sabes que? Flammy, mejor no me dirijas la palabra.

**Flammy**: [_mordiéndose los labios_] como quieras…

**Ale**: hoy hicimos mal tiempo, dudo que podamos ir a comer algo…

**Bob**: pues yo me adelanto porque yo si necesito echarle gasolina a este motor [_tocándose la barriga_]

[_Se ve a Bob caminar más rápido, y salir del hall_.]

**Anthony**: pues por lo visto cuando de comer se trata, Bob si puede caminar rápido [_todos ríen_]

**Ale**: ¿No me digas que corriste hoy también?

**Anthony**: Así, es, sali a correr con Ema

**Lily**: [_levantando las cejas_] ¿ah si? Mírate a Ema…

**Ale**: [_interrumpiéndola_] si, pero tu ayer rechazaste la invitación.

[_Las dos se miran y siguen caminando sin decir nada pasan al lado de la cafetería y le dan una mirada casi nostálgica y siguen de largo, entran al academics building y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos_]

**Ale**: [_lanza un suspiro_] En verdad que no me gustaría ver hoy de nuevo a Ms. Babalona… después de que nos puso tan mala nota en el examen.

**Anthony**: Deberíamos agradecer que no nos reprobara.

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Pero gracias a su clase nos perdimos de la fiesta del siglo.

**Ale**: Uyyy tan bien que se veía… ¡Que mala suerte que se fuera la luz!

[_Llegan al salón el cual ya esta casi lleno de estudiantes, esperan unos minutos y aparece Ms. Babalona, mira a los tres chicos en forma un tanto despectiva y sigue hasta su escritorio_]

**Anthony**: [_susurrando_] Para nunca acordarse de que instrumento toca cada quien… parece recordarnos muy bien.

[_Los tres lanzan una risita apagada_]

**Ms. Babalona**: Hoy comenzaremos con la clave de FA… se que muchos de ustedes… aun les queda por practicar la clave de SOL…. Para ellos les recuerdo que en los finales se tocara el tema así que por favor estudien mucho… saquen los libros de solfeo… vamos a empezar.

[_Saca un aparato que mide por tiempos… y lo coloca en el centro, el aparato comienza a hacer un ruido como el de un reloj marcando muy rápido, se para y comienza a hablar durante largo rato hasta que despide a la clase_]

[_Todos los estudiantes salen ruidosamente, algunos se despiden de la maestra_.]

**Lily**: esta maestra me da cosa a veces… jejej siento que va a sacar su budu doll y nos hará tocar como ella quiera… [_Todos ríen_]

**Ale**: no se si podré aguantarme hasta las 12 para comer... ¿alguien tiene un power bar?

**Lily**: yo tengo una, si quieres te doy la mitad.

**Ale**: ¿De que sabor es?

**Lily**: Es cookies and cream. [_Parte un pedazo y se la da_]

[_Los demás las miran como queriendo parte de su merienda_.]

**Lily**: No me miren así, solo tenia una…

**Ema**: ¡chicas espérenme! ¡Hoy tengo clase con ustedes!

**Lily**: ¡Ema! [_sorprendida_] pensé que ya habías tomado italiano.

**Ema**: si, pero quiero refrescarme, solo será este semestre, creo que viajare a Florencia a finales de año.

**Lily**: Bien, ahora tendremos a dos expertos en italiano en el salón. [_Riendo con sarcasmo_]

[_Al fin entran al salón. Mike, pone la cámara en el stand que traía Bob con el. La cámara se mueve y gira y por un momento solo se miran los pies de todos. Cuando se estabiliza la imagen, ya esta fija en Anthony y los demás alumnos a su alrededor_.]

[_La maestra Claudia Bell se aproxima rápidamente, y saluda a los estudiantes amablemente como siempre_.]

**Mrs. Claudia Bell**: ciao capretti! come è tutto? Di voi tipi, goda la vostra fine settimana?

**Anthony**: sì miss, era un'estremità molto piacevole di settimana.[_riendose_]

**Mrs. Claudia Bell**: Bene el día de hoy empezaremos con: [_escribiendo en la pizarra_] expresiones adverbiales. "Ci" sustituye normalmente a un complemento de lugar introducido por diferentes preposiciones, principalmente a, pero también in y con... Se utiliza con verbos que indican movimiento o situación [_estar en un lugar_]. Ejemplo:

[_escribe de nuevo en la pizarra_]

_**Vado a Parigi. Come ci vai? (Voy a París. ¿Cómo vas allí?) **__**ci sustituye "allí"**_

_**Sono qui. Da quanto ci sei? (**__**Estoy aquí. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?) ci sustituye "aquí"**_

**Mrs. Claudia Bell**: Ahora en su libro de ejercicios quiero que hagan las páginas #145 a 152. Y también recordarles que para mañana tiene que entregar su historia corta.

[_La clase entera se queda en silencio, mientras miss Bell corrige unas tareas de la clase de principiantes._]

[_Anthony empieza a contestar sus ejercicios y termina rápidamente, al igual que Ema, se les ve parar y llevar su libro a la maestra, la cual les sonríe complacida, y les revisa rápidamente el libro.]_

**Ms. Bell**: Excelente como siempre Anthony presto sarete 100% fluente in italiano.

**Anthony**: quello è soltanto perché ho un insegnante grande. [_sonrie_]

[_Los demás estudiantes se toman un rato mas en devolver sus ejercicios, la maestra se los corrige rápidamente uno por uno, hasta despedir la clase_.]

[_Ya afuera, todos parecen muy cansados a pesar de ser bastante temprano aun._ ]

**Ale**: No tengo ganas de ir a Prensa... que aburrido verle la cara al pistachón.

**Lily**: ni yo, ayyy que no daría porque se acabara ya esta semana y nos fuéramos todos a ¡Cancún!

**Anthony**: ni lo digas, si no la semana se ira mas lento...

**Lili**: cierto, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Falta tan poco tiempo... Jejje

**Anthony**: [_mirando a Ema_] nos vemos a la hora del lunch Ema.. Ciao

**Ema**: ciao bello ragazzo… bye chicas… [_Sonríe y se pierde entre la gente_]

**Lily**: [_con sarcasmo_] Ay si... ciao bello ragazzo…

[_Todos entran en el salón de Prensa y se sientan organizadamente. Algunos estudiantes empiezan a leer algunas hojas, y otros se quedan al frente del salón platicando_.]

[_El maestro entra apresurado al salón y coloca su portafolio en el escritorio_.]

**Mr. Sayuri**: [_hablando en su peculiar acento asiático_] buenos días, el día de hoy nos enfocaremos en sus artículos respectivos.

[_Los estudiantes empiezan a sacar sus artículos y los pasan afrenté_]

**Mr. Sayuri**: [_mirando entre los artículos entregados_] ¿Luis? Solo dos paginas en un artículo que se suponía fuera de al menos 6?

**Luis**: ah, si, profe, es que lo que paso fue que, yo había escrito mas, pero para no repetir mucho pues le deje solo lo necesario.

**Mr. Sayuri:** [_sin leer una palabra del articulo, toma un bolígrafo rojo y le pone una F grande y se la entrega a Luis_] Es la segunda de este semestre señor Burgos.

**Luis**: ohhh pues que injusticia… es que con eso del club y los foros que atiendo no me queda tiempo.

**Mr. Sayuri**: señor Burgos, usted necesita separar sus prioridades.

[_Algunos alumnos se ríen_]

**Lily:** [_hablando casi en secreto_] si no se enfocara en la Oyuki Gurimashi talvez no reprobaría tanto.

**Luis**: [_hablando también casi en secreto y algo enfadado_] que es OYUKI…

**Mr. Sayuri:** Silencio. Bien, tienen 15 minutos para formar sus grupos de trabajo. Necesito que me enseñen sus habilidades fotográficas para acompañar el artículo, como si ya estuviera listo para ser publicado.

**Stear**: [_levantando la mano_] podemos seguir con el mismo grupo de la otra vez.

**Mr. Sayuri**. Como quieran. [_Los estudiantes empiezan a hablar entre si, Lily, Ale, Stear y Archie se acercan a la mesa de Anthony_]

**Stear**: pues mi opinión es que cada quien tome sus fotos, y luego me las pueden pasar, y lo las arreglo, ya que tengo mas experiencia en eso.

**Anthony**: Esto no hace sentido, ¿como nos pide formar un equipo de trabajo? cuando cada quien tiene su propio articulo.

**Stear**: pues yo creo que los artículos los tenemos que presentar en formato de columnas, como si ya fuera parte del periódico, así que por eso es que somos varios.

**Lily**: Bueno, yo, aproveche que para la editorial escribí lo de la moda, y pues en esta ocasión, escribí un articulo de belleza. Me enfocare en tomar fotos de partes de la cara de alguien que quiera ser mi modelo. Talvez Ema quiera…

**Anthony**: yo escribí sobre las partes de automóviles, así ahora que vaya al club allí podré tomar unas fotos.

**Archie**: yo escribí sobre el esgrima… pensé talvez tomarle fotos a las diferentes piezas del uniforme, y a ti Anthony vestido completamente.

**Anthony**: ya que, acostumbrado a estar frente a las cámaras. [_Todos ríen_]

[_La clase termina sin novedad pero todos van algo cansados hacia la cafetería_.]

**Bob**: Ahora si me dio tanta hambre que me comería un elefante.

**Ale**: la verdad yo también...

**Lily**: ay si, apúrense todos… que quiero sentarme a gusto…

**Anthony**: si quieren yo me voy adelantando, y les pido sus ordenes, así solo apartan la mesa, aunque si Ema ya esta allí, ella la puede apartar…

**Lily**: umm yo quiero Pizza hoy, sola con doble queso… y una ensalada pequeña.

**Anthony**: umm Pizza... yo también quiero eso...

**Ale**: bueno, de tantos oírlos hablar de eso, yo también quiero… Bob... ya te dije que no me grabes de cerca hoy. [_Ale, se pone la mano en la cabeza, y se aleja de las cámaras_]

[_Por fin entran a la cafetería que se encuentra abarrotada como de costumbre. Ema ya se encuentra en la larga mesa azul, junto con Geor y Luis_.]

**Ema**: [_haciendo señas con su manos_] ¡por aquí chicos!

**Lily**: nos vemos luego Anthony

[_Ale y Lily, se van a sentar junto con Ema a la mesa, mientras que Anthony va a pedir las pizzas, y seleccionar los refrescos_]

**Anthony**: [_dirigiéndose al que atiende el puesto de pizza_] 3 pizzas individuales con doble queso por favor.

**Bobby**: [_mirando a la cámara con confusión_] tomara como 5 minutos mas, ¿quiere esperar?

**Anthony**: Si, claro, regreso luego, ¿las puedo pagar antes?

**Bobby**: si, solo tráeme el recibo.

[_Anthony se dirige a pagar por todo, Archie y Stear ya se encuentran en la fila también pagando las ensaladas y otras cosas que han pedido_]

**Archie**: [_mirando la bandeja de Stear_] no se como puedes comer eso a diario... jejjeje

**Stear**: pues a mi me gusta… jeje

**Bob**: ah, Stear, págame la mía también porfa…

**Stear**: claro amigo jejje

**Anthony**: [_dirigiéndose a la cajera_] ¿cuanto es?

**Cajera**: $20.75 [_guiñándole un ojo_]

**Anthony**: ¿si acepta debito no?

**Cajera**: si, pásala por esta cajita.

**Bob**: [_desesperado de tanto empujón_] ahh, esta muy lleno aquí, me voy y los espero en la mesa [_ríe_] grabare de lejos…

**Anthony**: OK, nos vemos allí. [_Bob hace una última toma, acercando la imagen en la cajera, quien se sonríe para la cámara_]

[_Bob camina hacia la mesa lentamente a donde están las chicas. Poco a poco se empiezan a escuchar sus voces.]_

**Ema**: [_algo alterada_] no veo porque te tiene que molestar que él y yo corramos juntos…

**Lily**: [_igualmente alterada_] a ti parece que se te ha olvidado lo que hablamos al principio de año ¿No?

**Ale**: [_dándole un codazo a Lily y tapándose la cara_] Lily… la cámara...

**Lily**: [_con disgusto_] ay no Bob, apaga eso…

**Bob**: Anthony esta por llegar…

**Lily**: la prendes cuando ya este aquí… [_Lo mira como incitándolo_] ¿No quieres comer?

**Bob**: [_resignado_] esta bien la apagare. [_La imagen se ve desde la mesa, que es donde el la ha puesto momentáneamente, aunque no la ha apagado_]

**Lily**: [_mirando de nuevo a Ema_] Creo que te pasas de lista a veces...

**Ale**: [_mirándolas con enojo y arreglándose el cabello_] ay de verdad ¿van a seguir discutiendo sobre eso? Aparte Lily, tú no te quedas atrás…

**Lily**: ¿¿yoo?? ¿Yo que? Mira Ale, eso ya lo aclaramos…

**Ema**: [_hablando altaneramente_] Lily, no voy a pedirle a Anthony que no salga a correr conmigo…

**Lily**: [_haciendo muecas, y mirando con indiferencia_] esta bien, Ema, como quieras…

[_En ese momento llega Anthony junto con Archie y Stear_]

**Luis**: [_quitándose los audífonos_] ahh justo lo que quería Pizza…

**Anthony**: no si no es para ti, es para las chicas… Ema, a ti no te traje, pues pensé que ya habías pedido.

**Luis**: [l_evantándose_] oh que mal que no piensen en uno…

[_La imagen se levanta del punto fijo de la mesa en donde estaba_]

**Ema**: [_con seriedad_] si, Anthony, yo ya pedí, de todas formas ya termine... nos vemos luego… ciao…

**Anthony**: ciao Ema… [_Mirándola extrañado mientras ella se aleja de la mesa rumbo a la salida]_ ¿Paso algo?

**Ale**: no, nada, ella quiere estar sola, déjala.

**Lily**: Sip, gracias por la pizza Anthony ummm se ve deborable [_las dos se ríen, mientras Anthony se sienta frente a ellas, y empiezan a come_r]

**Anthony**: Saben, estoy algo nervioso por lo que dirá Mr. Ruiz hoy, la ultima vez ya ven que nos presionó mucho.

**Lily**: tienes razón, por cierto… umm ¿donde estará miss Flammy?

**Bob**: [_comiendo un plato con camarones_] después de que entramos a italiano ya no nos siguió

**Ale**: les apuesto que esta en filme

**Luis**: [_llegando con su propia pizza_] si, creo que la vi por allí…

**Bob**: [_poniéndose un tanto rojo_] ummm ya estuvo que esta poniendo al maestro al tanto de lo que ha pasado así que más nos vale prepararnos...

**Anthony**: cuando estoy nervioso se me va el hambre [_hace su plato a un lado_]

**Luis**: si no quieres tu pizza pásala aquí… jejje

**Lily**: [_con disgusto_] ayy Luis, no se porque siempre esperas comerte lo que los demás ya no quieren…

**Luis**: no protestaste la vez que me comí tu manzana.

**Archie**: ni me lo recuerdes…

**Lily**: ¿que, que? A mi ni me lo recuerdes, por culpa de esa manzana me dejaron plantada… estoy viva de milagro.

**Archie**: [_acercándose_] Lily, no exageres, no me fui mas de 5 minutos...

**Lily**: pero fuiste a hablar con esa tipa, dijiste ahorita vuelvo, pero no volviste...

**Archie**: porque me entretuve...

**Anthony**: al fin, ¿cuando nos dirás quien es esa chica?

**Lily**: [_pareciendo mas interesada_] si, ¿ya dinos no?

**Archie**: es… ammm… [_Mirando hacia fuera_] una compañera...

**Lily**: ¿ah si? ¿De que clase?

**Archie**: no de este año… [_Mira a Lily con picardía_] no te pongas celosa Lily...

**Lily**: [_levantándose_] ¿celosa yo? Archie, por favor… también me amargaste la comida. Los espero en filme. [_Sale casi corriendo_]

**Ale**: Lily, espérame… [_Se levanta y se va también_] Anthony, nos vemos allá.

**Anthony**: Siempre de alguna forma u otra terminan todos en tremendo rollo. Luis, comete mi pizza, yo también me voy.

**Bob**: Anthony, espera… no me siento muy bien…

**Anthony**: [_regresando abruptamente_] que te pasa amigo?

**Bob**: [_haciendo caras y evidentemente con alguna molestia_] No se, creo que me hicieron mal esos camarones…

**Anthony**: [_Acercándose_] Bob, talvez Mike deberías tomar tu….

**Bob**: [en _ese mismo momento vomitando a un lado en el piso_]

**Geor**: [_haciendo cara de espanto y tapándose la nariz_] Que horror! Bob, estas mal… evidentemente esos camarones te dieron alergia… deberías ir al medico, y bueno, yo me quedara pero tengo clase… hasta luego chicos.

**Luis**: Ah… si yo también tengo clase, nos vemos luego… hasta pronto.. Bob, ve al medico.

**Flammy**: Que bien! Esto solo me pasa a mi… Mike, toma la cámara, yo iré con el al médico. Claro que es una reacción alérgica mira como se te puso la cara. [_señalando unas marcas rojas alrededor de la cara de Bob_] Anthony, nos vemos luego…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes?

**Flammy**: No, no te preocupes, yo voy, ve a tu clase…

[_Flammy se aleja de la cafetería con Bob, visiblemente irritada. Anthony sale de la cafetería, se le ve serio y cansado. Mike lo sigue de cerca, la imagen se ve clara, y fija a pesar que van caminando. Entrando en el academics building, encuentran a Charles_.]

**Charles**: sabía que los vería llegar… ¿como están?

**Anthony**: mejor ni preguntes… mas vale que entremos...

[_Cuando al fin entran, la clase ya se encuentra bastante llena. Mike procede a instalar la cámara en el stand. Mientras que Charles pone en orden los videos grabados, y los deja en el escritorio del profesor.]_

**Anthony**: [_sentándose en su lugar y dirigiéndose a Lily_] No deberían de hacer eso…

**Lily**: ¿que cosa?

**Anthony**: marcharse solo así, siempre lo hacen, y la verdad se me hace de muy mal gusto.

**Lily**: lo siento… pero si algo me enoja, no se, siento que debo irme o diré algo inapropiado.

**Anthony**: a veces seria mejor expresarse que huir, de todas formas, ya no viste lo que le pasó a Bob, se enfermo...

**Lily**: [_sin darle importancia a lo de Bob_] no lo hice por huir, Anthony yo…

**Ale**: [_interrumpiendo_] ¿Que le paso a Bob?

**Anthony**: tuvo una reacción alérgica a los camarones que se estaba comiendo, y pues vomitó casi todo en plena cafetería... pero Flammy fue con el al medico.

**Lily**: ¿En serio? ¿Flammy? ¿Y perderse su clase favorita?

[_En ese momento entra Flammy junto con el profesor y toma su asiento_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: bien, alumnos ¿como están?

**Todos**: bien…

**Flammy**: preparados profesor…

**Mr. Ruiz**: eso espero. Bien, he de decir que sigo sin estar satisfecho del todo con las grabaciones, para empezar. Bob, Mike, y Charles, la imagen es pésima. Se quedan mucho tiempo en el mismo enfoque, no hay tomas de expresiones, y cada vez que ponen un video nuevo, se tardan mucho, y se pierde el ritmo. No me sorprende, pero espero que logren mejorar. El único que tiene más o menos habilidad para controlar la imagen es Bob, así que les voy a pedir a Mike y Charles que se queden un rato después de la clase. Lo mismo que las productoras… ya ni quiero empezar con que definitivamente se olvidan de su trabajo, y le dejan todo lo pesados Flammy, la cual como siempre parece ser la única que sabe lo que esta haciendo.

**Lily**: [_levantando la mano_] profesor, es injusto, también tenemos clases y tareas, y Flammy a veces lo complica todo.

**Mr. Ruiz**: Yo se lo que he visto, hoy no las voy a regañar por su protagonismo, ya que me he dado cuenta que son parte indispensable del proyecto, y he visto que han hecho el esfuerzo por obtener los permisos y porque no decirlo también le inyectan un poco de dramatismo a la trama, bastante diría yo. [_Mirando a Ema_] Ema Parls, ¿usted quería ser productora no?

**Ema**: [_tímidamente_] si profesor…

**Mr. Ruiz**: Bien, me gustaría que se pusiera a cargo de la producción los fines de semana, no que Lily y Alejandra ya no lo sean, pero usted estará a cargo los fines de semana para darles un poco de tiempo libre a ellas dos...

**Ale**: Profesor, nosotras no tenemos ningún inconveniente en seguir produciendo los fines de…

**Mr. Ruiz**: lo se señorita, pero les quiero dejar un poco de tiempo libre, no se preocupe, de todas formas, Ema también pasa un buen tiempo compartiendo los mismos pasatiempos con ustedes…

[_Lily y Ale, se miran y luego miran a Ema y a Anthony algo confusas_]

**Ema**: por mi no hay ningún inconveniente profesor, lo haré con gusto...

**Lily**: [_murmurando_] claro que lo hará con gusto…

**Mr. Ruiz**: calmadas señoritas… bien ahora me gustaría que juntos viéramos las primeras ediciones. Y quiero que vayan pensando en un tema para el comienzo y el final de la serie, como también quiero ver la entrada que se supone esta lista ya. Luis, Stear, Liz y Elsy, ¿lo tienen listo?

**Elsy**: si profesor...

[_Liz pone un video tape en la televisión, y se empiezan a ver las imágenes de algo de lo que han grabado hasta ahora, acompañadas, de los nombres de los participantes, pero sin música_]

[_Así pasan revisando, y proponiendo ideas para temas, y nuevas tomas para la entrada del inicio, hasta que termina la hora y media de la clase_]

[_La cámara se apaga momentáneamente pero luego se prende, y ya se encuentran afuera del salón.]_

**Lily**: [_caminando hacia la cámara_] ya vine, Ale se quedo hablando con el maestro, dijo que no tardaba.

**Anthony**: ¿Te regaño? [_preocupado_]

**Lily**: no, para nada, solo me estaba dando ideas de cómo ponerle mas pimiento a la cosa jejee, me imagino que lo mismo le estará diciendo a Ale, no se porque no nos dijo todo a las dos juntas.

**Archie**: talvez a ella si la esta regañando...

**Lily**: no seas tonto Archie... ¿Porque la iba a estar regañando?

**Anthony**: bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos… Ale nos puede alcanzar...

**Lily**: umm, no yo la espero, si quieren ustedes pueden irse...

**Anthony**: ¿Segura?

**Lily**: si, no te preocupes.

**Archie**: yo me espero contigo...

**Lily**: no es necesario, Archie, no necesito guarda espaldas...

**Archie**: [_hablando mientras la cámara comienza a alejarse_] Lily, no seas tan mala… yo [_su voz se empieza a perder en el bullicio de la gente_]

**Anthony**: quiero llegar antes, porque si no, las demás clases que salen se juntan, y nos tardaremos mas pasando con todo esto entre tanta gente.

[_Anthony se apresura sin esperar a Mike y a Charles, que lo siguen de cerca. Al llegar al edificio donde se encuentra el gym, Mike corre hacia el salón de pesas, y Anthony entra a los vestidores a cambiarse. Charles, se ha quedado en una esquina filmando a los demás estudiantes que ya han empezado a tomar turnos para nadar. Ale y Lily entran al costado, y miran a dentro como buscando a alguien, cuando miran a Bob, se acercan…]_

**Lily**: Charles, no viste al pesado de Neil por aquí ¿verdad?

**Charles**: [_riendo_] de hecho, lo dijiste con todas sus letras, No, lo vi a Neil por aquí jeje

**Lily**: [_imitándole la risa_] jeje, si muy chistoso, voy a estar sentada con Ale, en esas bancas [_señala al lado izquierdo del lugar_] si vez a Anthony le dices porfa…

**Charles**: ¿no se meterán hoy?

**Ale**: pues con este chichón como puedes ver… no… [_Molesta_]

**Charles**: ah perdón... si pues si lo miro antes se lo diré... Pero no será necesario... allí viene...

**Anthony**: [_acercándose_] ¿que no piensan darse un chapuzón hoy?

**Lily**: no, es que Ale no quiere… [_Señalándole la cabeza_]

**Anthony**: ahh… bueno, y a Flammy ¿no la vieron? No nos dijo que paso con Bob...

**Ale**: No, desde que salimos de Filme no la vimos

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues nos vemos al rato, si la ven me dicen…

**Ale**: ¡Estaremos sentadas del otro lado! [_casi gritando_]

[_Anthony las mira, y les sonríe antes de tirarse a la piscina. Las dos chicas suspiran mientras van caminando hacia las bancas...]_

**Flammy**: [_Entrando por el costado también_] ¿Como va todo?

**Charles**: ah, pero por fin te apareces… todo esta bien, como puedes ver... ¿qué paso con Bob?

**Flammy**: [_distraída_] ahh... nada, le mandaron un medicamento y reposo, pero él esta bien…¿algo interesante?

**Charles**: ohhh… no…pues nada aun…

**Flammy**: [_sonriéndose_] pues veremos cuanto dura...

**Charles**: ¿dura que?

**Flammy**: olvídalo Charls… [_Sentándose en una de las sillas más próximas a la esquina, y leyendo una revista_]

[_Mientras tanto, Anthony esta nadando de un lado a otro, y tirándose del trampolín como lo hace siempre… De momento, Alejandra se aproxima a Anthony, y le dice algo casi gritando pero no se oye bien que es… Charles, toma la cámara y camina a lo largo de la piscina, hasta que logra llegar al otro lado, donde Anthony ya ha salido, y se encuentra sentado con las chicas…]_

**Anthony**: [_se oye preocupado_] Lily, ¿que sientes? ¿Estas bien?

**Lily**: no, no se... Simplemente sentí que no podía respirar... [_Mirándolo con angustia_] necesito salir de aquí... [_Respirando con dificultad_]

**Anthony**: tranquila, tranquila, por favor, todos hagan espacio. [_Anthony ayuda a Lily a apoyarse en su hombro_]

**Ale**: Anthony tu bata… Lily deja te ayudo...

**Lily**: gritando… ¡no, no quiero que me ayudes tú! Solo quiero que Anthony me lleve…

**Anthony**: [_colocándose la bata con dificultad_] Lily, no te preocupes... estarás bien...

[_Anthony abraza a Lily y juntos salen del lugar, Ale, Bob y Flammy salen tras ellos en silencio, mientras los demás los miran con curiosidad…]_

**Lily**: necesito ir a mi dormitorio…

**Ale**: ¿no prefieres ver a un médico Lily? [_sonando preocupada_]

**Lily**: [_casi llorando_] no, no quiero, quiero estar sola… Anthony por favor, llévame a mi habitación…

**Ale**: Lily, mejor te llevo yo, mira Anthony esta mojado, y le puede hacer mal…

**Anthony**: Ale… [_Susurrando_] no te preocupes yo la llevo… Dile a Mike que recoja las cosas de mi locker...

[_Ale se regresa subitamente adentro del edificio...]_

**Lily**: pensándolo bien, Anthony, si quiero que me lleves al médico...

**Anthony**: ¿al del centro?

**Lily**: si, ¿sabes donde esta?

**Anthony**: Si si… pero prefiero cambiarme antes…

[_Ale se acerca corriendo con la mochila de Anthony... Anthony se regresa a cambiar rápidamente, Charles se queda con las chicas_…]

**Lily**: creo que es ansiedad… solo espero que no me de depresión de nuevo…

**Ale**: [_con incredulidad_] Lily, porque ibas a estar deprimida.

**Lily**: Ale, tú no sabes las cosas que me pasan por la mente a diario...

**Ale**: yo solo digo que me parece raro…

[_Anthony regresa corriendo ya cambiado_.]

**Lily**: Que bueno que ya estas aquí Anthony…

[_Anthony la abraza de nuevo, y le ayuda a levantarse apoyándola en su hombro. Juntos caminan hasta su coche, Mike se sienta en la parte de atrás…]_

**Charles**: Ale, creo que debes quedarte, o venir en tu propio coche…

**Ale**: claro, como quieras... Flammy vienes conmigo...

**Flammy**: umm pues yo prefiero esperar aquí… nos vemos luego...

**Ale**: bueno, entonces yo también los espero…

**Lily**: estoy segura que no es nada grave… Ale... te llamo cuando volvamos…

**Ale**: bueno... hasta luego… [_Se despide malhumorada_]

[_Anthony prende el carro, y maneja por las estrechas calles del colegio hasta salir a la carretera principal. Mike, parece estar haciendo un excelente trabajo, ya que la imagen de la cámara esta estática, y se puede apreciar bien las calles que van pasando, y las personas que los miran curiosos de los otros autos. El viento sopla, pero se puede oír un poco la conversación entre ellos_.]

**Lily**: Anthony gracias por traerme, no te lo hubiera pedido si no me sintiera tan mal...

**Anthony**: [_tomándole la mano_] no te preocupes… ya casi llegamos...

[_El lugar no esta tan lejos, así que llegan rápidamente. Anthony ayuda a Lily a bajar, y le abre la puerta a Mike.]_

**Anthony**: Mike, no creo que dejen entrar la cámara allí dentro...

**Charles**: ¿tú crees? Pues entonces me espero aquí...

**Lily**: si será mejor que esperes Charls...

[_Charles los sigue hasta que entran en la clínica, pero al perderlos de vista apaga la cámara. Cuando la cámara se enciende, ya van de regreso en el coche_.]

**Anthony**: [_su voz se escucha con dificultad_] ¿estas bien?

**Lily**: Si, Anthony, en verdad eres un amor... gracias por traerme [_ahora ella le toma la mano con suavidad]_

**Anthony**: no, es lo menos que pude hacer... me preocupa que no te hayas sentido bien todo este tiempo y no hayas dicho nada.

**Lily**: Pues, no quería preocupar a nadie, y como te dije adentro no es la primera vez...

**Anthony**: ay Lily Lily… [_La mira sonriente_] te voy a tener que cuidar mas… solo pasamos por tu medicina y te vas a la cama ok.

**Lily**: [_le devuelve la sonrisa_] gracias…. Doctor… jeje

[_Anthony se detiene enfrente de una farmacia, y todos se bajan rápidamente del auto para entrar. Anthony se apresura para darle la mano a Lily. Cuando entran, un guardia de seguridad se acerca a ellos_.]

**Guardia**: lo siento, pero no se permite grabar aquí dentro.

**Anthony**: [_mirando a la cámara_] Mike, espera afuera…

[_Charles, se queda afuera, pero sin dejar de gravar a través de los vidrios. Se ve a Anthony entregarle la receta a la farmacéutica, y luego parece ser que los dos se sientan a esperar por la receta por lo que parece ser al menos 5 minutos. Mike trata de acercar la imagen, pero solo logra grabar de cerca, algunos productos de belleza, y los nombres de algunas de las medicinas a la venta.]_

[_Anthony se para y recibe, una bolsita de papel en blanco, mientras Lily saca de su bolso una tarjeta y se la da a la farmacéutica. Después, ella les da un recibo, y juntos salen de de la farmacia de nuevo_.]

[_Los tres regresan en silencio al colegio. Anthony se dirige al estacionamiento. Todos están en silencio. Pronto se bajan y prosiguen caminando con lentitud hasta los dormitorios._ ]

**Anthony**: Lily, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería? Puede que aun este abierta.

**Lily**: umm, la verdad no tengo hambre…prefiero irme a descansar Anthony, pero tu ve.

**Anthony**: estas segura Lily? Creo que deberías de comer algo...

**Lily**: no te preocupes Anthony… en serio vayan ustedes…

**Charles**: ah... Siento interrumpir, pero a esta hora ya no creo que tengan nada en la cafetería…

**Anthony**: umm, y hoy si no tengo nada en el dorm…

**Charles**: Podemos ordenar algo...

**Anthony**: Si tienes razón...

[_Llegan justo frente del dorm de Lily_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues, aquí te dejo Lily… que descanses…

**Lily**: gracias Anthony… de verdad te lo agradezco por aguantar mis niñerías…

**Anthony**: [_le pone las manos en los hombros y la mira_] no me des las gracias… descansa ok [_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_]

**Lily**: [_mira la cámara y trata de mover a Anthony fuera de enfoque_] hasta mañana… cuídate tu también eh… [_Le alborota los cabellos y entra corriendo a su dorm_]

[_Al quedarse solos, continúan caminando lentamente… pero se detienen al ver a Ale aparecer acompañada de Holw_.]

**Anthony**: [_la mira sorprendido_] ¿Ale?

**Ale**: [_se suelta rápidamente del brazo de Holw_] Anthony…. Que bueno verte... ¿como esta Lily?

**Anthony**: pues, mejor, me imagino que ella te contara… la deje en su dorm hace rato.

**Ale**: pues, como no había nadie, Howl me invitó a comer fuera del campus…

**Holw**: Si la comida del lugar como que aburre… bueno belleza… te dejo con tus amigos… hasta luego chicos…

**Anthony**: hasta luego… [_Tratando de seguirlo con la mirada_] pues también nos vamos, porque queremos ordenar algo…

**Ale**: ahh si, verdad, la cafetería ya esta cerrada… [_Sonríe pero sin mirar a Anthony_]

[_Anthony voltea a ver a donde Ale esta mirando, pero ya no hay nada_.]

**Charles**: no se como le hace, ese tipo para caminar tan rápido

**Ale**: [_riendo_] jeje yo tampoco. Bueno, nos vemos… [_Mirando a Anthony_] ¿Estarás en línea mas tarde?

**Anthony**: puede ser… nos vemos Ale [_le da un beso también en la mejilla_]

**Ale**: Bye…

[_Ale desaparece en el mismo edificio que Lily, mientras que Anthony y Charles siguen su camino hacia el dormitorio. Anthony saca su celular_.]

**Anthony**: [_hablando por teléfono_] si, por favor, puede mandar una pizza mediana mitad queso y mitad peperoni? [_pausa_] si, también dos botellas de sprite. Es aquí en el Domitilla dorm #23. Gracias.

[_Anthony cuelga mientras van entrando a su dormitorio.]_

[_Charles coloca la cámara en el stand y se sienta en el pequeño sofá en donde duerme siempre, aunque esta fuera del enfoque de la cámara_.]

**Charles**: Anthony… voy a apagar esto un rato, ya se que quieren gravar continuamente, pero se tiene que cargar…

**Anthony**: [_hablando desde la computadora, solo se ve su espalda_] por mi mejor…

La computadora se apaga…

[_Cuando se prende de nuevo, Anthony ya esta en su bata y se nota que acaba de salir del baño porque lleva aun húmedo el cabello_.]

**Anthony**: [_mirando a la cámara_] Bueno, pues paso otro día… y lo que parecía al principio un lunes normal, pues termino siendo otro lunes medio rollero jeje. Espero que Lily ya se encuentre mejor, el médico si le dijo que debía de continuar tomando su medicina contra los ataques de ansiedad que a veces sufre. Esto creo que fue sorpresa para todos… Yo solo espero que si se cuide más de ahora en adelante. Y Bob también sufrió esa reacción, y parece que ya esta mejor. Además sigue sin estar a gusto con todo esto, que en verdad a llegado a incomodar a muchos, aunque no nos ha dicho aun, presiento que tendremos que seguir grabando cuando nos vayamos a Cancún para spring break… [_Mira con nostalgia hacia ningún lado en particular_] Bueno, hasta mañana… [_Se levanta y apaga la luz_]

**Fin Episodio 09**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: Don Miranda ***Autor de episodio Lily Flor ***_


	10. Chapter 10

**PROYECTO ANTHONIMIA 10. **

**Segundo martes.**

[_La habitación esta a oscuras y el reloj despertador comienza a sonar 6:30 am marca el mismo, por primera vez en días Anthony se levanta antes de que vuelva a sonar._]

**Anthony**: [_con el cabello alborotado]_ Ayer fue un día un poco raro, pero bueno la vida es así a veces… hoy tengo varias clases empezando por Filme, supongo que recibiremos otro regaño por parte del Profesor Ruiz…. Así que ya empiezo a notar la tensión en mi espalda… mejor me voy a correr con Ema.

[_Anthony se levanta y se dirige al baño, se escuchan unos fuertes ronquidos. Anthony sale ya cambiado con ropa deportiva y se queda unos instantes mirando a Charles que duerme a pierna suelta, entonces lo comienza a mover y Charles se despierta asustado y se cae del sofá_]

**Charlie**: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? Yo no lo hice….

**Anthony**: Si… bueno…. Anda sígueme porque me voy a correr.

**Charlie**: Ay… pero si el sol todavía no sale.

**Anthony**: [_respira profundo_] Mira, si por mi fuera te dejaría descansar, pero precisamente hoy no nos conviene empezar mal, así que toma la cámara porque me están esperando.

**Charlie**: [_con una mueca_] Pensé que Flammy no había llegado aún.

[_Se levanta todavía murmurando cosas que no se entienden muy bien, la imagen se mueve un poco y ya se ve Anthony que lo espera afuera de la habitación, luego camina por el pasillo y sale del edificio y se ve a Ema caminando en un pans color verde oscuro_]

**Anthony**: [_le besa la mejilla_] ¡Hola Ema! ¿Lista?

**Ema**: [_un poco sonrojada_] Claro.

[_Los dos comienzan a trotar, y van subiendo el ritmo hasta empezar a correr, de repente se escucha el ruido de una motocicleta, Anthony se detiene y mira alrededor_]

**Anthony**: [_grita_] ¡¡¡Cuidado Ema!!!

[_Trata de jalar a la chica, pero la moto pasa muy cerca, se oye que Ema grita y se deja caer en el suelo. Anthony ve la motocicleta y hace amago de seguirla, pero entonces oye un quejido y regresa a donde esta Ema_]

**Anthony**: [_mirándola con preocupación_] Ema ¿estás bien?

**Ema**: No… [_señala su pie y esta atravesado por una franja negra_]

**Anthony**: ¡Santo Cielo! Parece que te paso por encima del pie… ¿te lo rompió?

**Ema**: No, no lo se… [_se comienza a tocar el pie haciendo muecas de dolor_]

**Terry**: [_se aproxima_] Hermosura… pero si eres tú.

**Anthony**: [_se levanta_] ¿Eras el de la moto?

**Terry**: [_sonriendo pícaramente_] Bueno… eso depende…

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] ¡Eres un estúpido!... te nos echaste encima y le rompiste el pie a Ema…

[_Terry apaga su sonrisa y se acerca a Ema con cara de preocupación_]

**Terry**: Nena ¿estas bien?

**Ema**: [_enojada_] Vete de aquí… Bruto… [_comienza a llorar_]

**Terry**: Pero Babe…

**Anthony**: [_muy serio_] Mejor vete… ya causaste muchos problemas… no necesitamos que alguien nos rompa otra parte del cuerpo.

[_Terry mira muy apenado a Ema, y luego mira a Anthony quien le regresa una mirada fría, entonces se retira. Anthony se acerca a Ema que sigue sentada en el piso_]

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] ¿Puedes caminar?

[_Ema asiente con la cabeza, y trata de levantarse, pero al momento de apoyar el pie laza un grito y recoge la pierna_]

**Ema**: [_con el dolor reflejado en el rostro_] No… creo que no puedo caminar.

[_Anthony se acerca a ella, y la carga, entonces comienza a caminar por el largo jardín hasta llegar a un edificio donde se lee una placa que dice "Médico escolar", entran al consultorio, el cual parece vacío, deposita a Ema sobre la cama de consulta_]

**Doctor**: [_sale de un cuarto anexo_] ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Anthony**: Una moto le pasó por encima del pie…

**Doctor**: [_enojado_] Señor, saque esas cámaras de aquí… no pueden grabar esto…

[_Anthony hace cara de contrariado_]

**Ema**: Puedes salir Anthony… yo estaré bien…

[_Anthony sale del consultorio y se recarga en la pared y después de un largo tiempo se dirige a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El doctor me pidió que saliera… así que ya tengo aquí como media hora… espero que no sea nada grave.

[_Después de un rato más sale Ema del consultorio recargada en muletas y con una férula en la pierna_]

**Ema**: [_algo enojada_] Me rompió un dedo del pie… voy a tener que usar esto por lo menos quince días.

**Anthony**: [_visiblemente apenado_] ¡Oh Ema! Lo siento mucho.

**Ema**: Ese bruto… nunca se fija… no se que tiene en la cabeza… ahora voy a andar en muletas… [_Parece recordar algo_] ¡Oh no! La feria científica es este fin de semana…

**Anthony**: [_tratando de sonreír_] Pues que mal…

**Ema**: [_hace un mohín de disgusto_] No le veo la gracia…

**Anthony**: Es que si lo vemos por el lado bueno… no lastimó tu cerebro sino tu pie.

[_Ema esboza una débil sonrisa y Anthony le ayuda a caminar hasta llegar a su dorm, y luego él se regresa a su habitación, se mete a bañar y sale ya arreglado, prende la computadora y comienza a teclear, después de media hora se levanta porque alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Flammy:** [_mira hacia todos lados_] ¿No ha llegado Bob?

**Anthony**: No, todavía no… ¿pero ya estará bien?

**Flammy**: si, con la medicina que le recetó el doctor ya debe de estar bien… solo fue una reacción alérgica.

**Anthony**: Pobre Bob.

**Flammy**: ¿Pobre Bob? Pobres de nosotros que tuvimos arreglarnos sin él, eso le pasa por andar de tragón.

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] Más bien, por comer camarones

[_Charlie comienza a reír_]

**Charlie**: [_solo se oye la voz_] Además quedó de vernos en la cafetería para hacer el cambio.

**Flammy**: [_moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación_] ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Así tenga que pasarse ocho horas seguidas siendo inyectado no dejara de comer nunca.

[_Anthony se acerca a su computadora y la apaga, toma unos libros y camina con ellos, cuando ve a Lily que llega y la besa en la mejilla_]

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] ¡Hola! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

**Anthony**: [_un poco pensativo_] pues… bien ¿y tú?

**Lily**: También bien. [_voltea la cara_] ¿Dónde esta Ale?

**Anthony**: [_hace cara de extrañeza_] Mmm, no lo sé, ¡qué raro! Hoy no vino temprano…

**Lily**: Seguramente estará en la cafetería.

[_Siguen caminando por los pasillos, salen del edificio y caminan hasta la cafetería. Allí esta Bob quien ya se ve bien comiendo donas junto con Luis, Lily se sienta en la mesa y Anthony se va a pedir el desayuno, Charles se queda enfocando a Bob_]

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Tienes que seguir a Anthony…

**Charlie**: Pero no es mi turno… Bob ven por tu cámara.

[_Bob hace mueca de disgusto, se para y se acerca a la cámara, la imagen se ve en mucho movimiento y cambia un poco el ángulo, entonces se acerca a Anthony, quien ya viene de regreso con una charola con platos_]

**Lily**: Luis, ¿no has visto a Ale?

**Luis**. [_con la boca llena_] Nog, bveto biene te stag por agi.

**Lily**: [_haciendo una expresión de asco_] ¿Podrías pasarte primero el bocado y después repetirme lo que dijiste?

[_Luis pasa lo que estaba masticando y entonces contesta con despreocupación_]

**Luis**: Dije que no, pero que tiene que estar por aquí.

[_Lily se levanta y mira por toda la cafetería pero no la ve_]

**Lily**: ¡Qué raro!

[_Anthony comienza a repartir los platos de avena y deja el pan y la fruta en el centro de la mesa_]

**Luis**: [_con fastidio_] ¿Avena? ¿Por qué avena?

**Lily** : [_enojada_] Pues si no quieres comer, no lo comas… [_señala la fila_] allí esta la línea para que pidas lo que quieras..

[_Geor llega_]

**Geor**: ¡Hola a todos!

**Luis**: ¡Que hongo!

**Lily**: [_mira a Luis con cara de exasperación_] Hola Geor

**Anthony**: Ven y sírvete…

[_Geor se sienta y comienza a servirse avena con banana_]

**Anthony**: Geor… ¿has visto a Ale?

[_Geor hace una expresión de duda]_

**Geor**: Creo que la vi… pero no estoy segura.

**Anthony**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Crees?

**Geor**: [_niega con la cabeza_] Sabes… realmente creo que me equivoque… no pudo ser ella.

[_Neal se aproxima a la mesa_]

**Neal**: [_con cara de preocupación_] ¿oigan que se trae Ale?

**Lily**: [_mirándolo con interés_] ¿Dónde la viste?

**Neal**: Hace rato, iba vestida, bueno, no me malinterpreten, porque ella siempre se ve bien, pero algo rara y eso no es lo más raro, sino que me saludó efusivamente.

**Lily**: [_con sarcasmo_] Será que por fin cayó bajo las redes de tus encantos.

[_Todos comienzan a reír, pero Neal se queda muy pensativo_]

**Neal**: [_mostrándose convencido_] Si eso debe ser… mejor voy a buscarla.

[_Y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo Neal sale corriendo de la cafetería_]

**Lily**: [_lo observa y luego voltea hacía la mesa_] ¡Qué raro! ¿no?

**Anthony**: Si… ella no lo saludaría así. Y menos con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

[_Stear y Archie llegan y se sientan _]

**Stear**: [_con cara de preocupación_] ¿Ya vieron a Ale?

**Anthony**: ¿Tú también la viste?

**Stear**: Si, aunque… este parece como que ella…

**Archie**: [_interrumpe_] Ha perdido un tornillo.

**Lily**: [_extrañada_] ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Oye Archie ¿porqué dices eso?

**Archie**: ¿No la han visto verdad?

[_Todos niegan con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: Pues esperen a verla y ya entenderán porque lo digo.

[_Stear mira su reloj_]

**Stear**: Odio ser un aguafiestas, pero se nos hace tarde.

[_Todos recogen sus cosas y salen de la cafetería, en el camino se encuentran a Ema, en muletas_]

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] ¿Cómo sigues?

**Ema**: [_sonriendo tímidamente_] Pues bien…

**Lily**: ¡Cielos Ema! ¿Qué te paso?

**Ema**: El grosero de Terry me atropelló con su motocicleta esta mañana.

**Lily**: [_mirando severamente a Anthony_] ¿estabas con ella? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

**Anthony**: Porque… si se los iba a decir… pero luego con todo lo de Ale se me olvido.

**Ema**: ¿Ale? ¿dónde esta?

**Lily**: Eso Ema, es lo que nos gustaría saber.

[_Entran al "Academics Building" hasta el salón de filme donde ya hay muchas personas_]

**P. Ruiz**: [_mirando con satisfacción al grupo_] Creo que ya están entendiendo como debe de ser todo, sin embargo les faltan unos detalles, como repetir algunas tomas.

**Flammy**: [_levanta la mano_] ¿Repetir tomas?

**P. Ruiz**: Si es normal que se haga eso.

**Lily**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Pero que no es un reality?

**P. Ruiz**: Y no va a dejar de serlo, lo que se va a hacer es repetir una toma exactamente igual a como se hizo inicialmente, para obtener una mejor edición.

[_Nadie parece muy convencido pero toman nota, así la clase transcurre y comienzan a salir_]

**P. Ruiz**. Terry. ¿podría venir un momento?

[_Terry se acerca y Ema lo mira de reojo y luego sale en muletas_]

**Anthony**: Por lo menos no nos regaño tanto.

**Lily**: Si, yo ya me esperaba un regaño muy fuerte… ya me había mentalizado.

**Anthony**. Sin embargo, sigo preocupado por Ale, no apreció en toda la clase.

**Stear**: [_pensativo_] Ella no se perdería una clase tan importante.

[_Todos salen del edificio_]

**Anthony**: Ema, ¿quieres que te ayude?

**Ema**: No gracias, estoy bien…

[_Ema se aleja y el resto continúa caminando_]

**Luis**: Alma me dijo que vieron a Ale en la sala de edición.

**Geor**: Allí esta [_señala en medio del jardín_]

[_Todos se quedan con la boca abierta al verla, lleva una bata de dormir, con un turbante de tela floreada en la cabeza_]

**Lily**: [_Extrañada y un poco alterada_] ¿Pero como se le ocurre salir en semejantes fachas?

**Anthony**: Vamos a preguntarle porque no asistió a clase

**Archie**: ¿no les había dicho que se le zafó un tornillo?

[_Anthony y Lily comienzan a caminar hacia donde esta Ale, sin embargo cuando se adelantan ella los mira asustada y comienza a caminar muy aprisa hacía el otro lado_]

**Lily**: Pero ¿Qué le pasa?

[_Aceleran el paso, pero cada vez que la están alcanzando, ella camina mucho más rápido_]

**Anthony**: [_gritando_] Ale, Ale… espera por favor…

[_Pero Ale en vez de detenerse comienza a correr… Anthony y Lily se miran uno al otro y después corren detrás de ella_]

**Flammy**: [_Comienza a empujar a Charlie_] Corran que se van y no van a ver que ocurre…

[_La imagen se ve muy movida, de repente Ale se detiene y mira entre enojada y asustada a Lily y a Anthony_]

**Ale**: [_enojada_] ¿Pero que les pasa?

**Lily**: [_jadeando_] No Ale, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

**Ale**: [_Voltea como buscando a alguien más, y luego mira a Lily con las cejas levantadas_] ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿A quién buscas?

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] Ale… ¿qué te ocurre?

**Ale**: [_Gritando_] Ustedes… dejen de seguirme…

**Anthony**: [_Extrañado_] Solo queríamos saber porque no fuiste a clase…

**Ale**: [_Con cara de preocupación y mirando hacía todos lados con signos de paranoia_] ¿Clase… cual clase?

**Lily**: [_la mira con cara asustada se abraza a Anthony_] Ayyy Anthony, ¿Qué le pasa?

**Anthony**: [_visiblemente preocupado_] No lo sé, parece que no nos recuerda…

[_Se acerca poco a poco a Ale y ella salta para atrás, pero Anthony alcanza a tomarla por la mano...]_

**Ale**: [_gritando_] Suéltame… ¡auxilio! Me atacan.

**Lily**: [_mirando alrededor toda roja de la pena_] Nadie te esta atacando.

**Ale**: [_forcejeando con Anthony_] Suéltame… yo soy una buena chica… no me toques… AUXILIO…

**Anthony**: [_empieza a sudar por la fuerza que esta imprimiendo, pero no la suelta_] Hay que llevarla con el médico.

[_Anthony la empieza a jalar y Ale continua gritando como loca, ya la han arrastrado varios metros cuando un chico se les acerca_]

**Chico 1**: [_visiblemente enojado_] Oigan, ¿que les pasa? No la están escuchando.

**Anthony**: [_jadeando por el esfuerzo de jalar a la loca_] Ella es amiga nuestra.

**Ale**: [_toma de la solapa al muchacho y la mira histérica_] Si. Ayúdame por favor me quieren raptar…

**Lily**: [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] ¿raptar? Nadie te quiere raptar…

**Chico 1**. [_Con petulancia_] ¿Entonces porque no la sueltan?

[_Anthony continua jalando a Ale y Lily se ve muy apenada_]

**Lily**: [_En susurros_] ¿Por qué no estará más cerca el consultorio? ¿Y porque no se puede callar?

[_En el transcurso se le han ido agregando más personas y ahora cerca de veinte personas caminan alrededor de Anthony quien sigue jalando a Ale, por fin llegan a la enfermería y se ve que se apaga la cámara_]

[_Se prende la cámara y se ve que están en una habitación, Ale esta acostada en la cama y ya no trae el turbante en la cabeza, aunque el chichón ahora si se le ve, en unas sillas al lado de la cama donde están sentados Lily y Anthony_]

**Lily**: ¿Realmente crees que haya perdido la memoria?

**Anthony**: Pues más bien parece que perdió la cabeza… justo como dijo Archie Y pues oíste lo que dijo el doctor, quizá se derivó del tremendo golpe que se llevó con esa bola de baseball.

**Lily**: [_con cara de duda_] Pero parecía que no le había afectado. Estaba normal.

[_Anthony la mira medio serio_]

**Lily**: Bueno, casi normal… digo siempre ha estado algo loca, pero esto es demasiado.

**Anthony**: Quizá no estaba bien, pero no nos dijo nada. Y lo peor del asunto es que no nos dimos cuenta…

**Lily**: [_Con cara apenada_] No es tu culpa, ella también es mi amiga, debía darme cuenta si algo andaba mal.

[_Los dos se quedan callados unos segundos y alguien toca a la puerta, Anthony se levanta y abre la puerta, Howl es quien tocaba_]

**Holw**: Hola ¿eres amigo de Ale verdad?

**Anthony**: [_Serio_] Si, y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Holw**: [_sonriendo con suficiencia_] ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine porque me enteré de que algo le había ocurrido a Ale.

[_Lily lo mira con ligero interés_]

**Lily**: Si, creemos que le afectó el golpe que recibió el sábado por la noche.

**Holw**. [_levanta una ceja_] ¡Ah! ¿en serio?

**Anthony**: [_pasa a un lado de él_] Si, en serio.

**Howl**: ¿Y no puede salir?

**Lily**: [_con una risa irónica_] De que puede, puede…

**Howl**: [_despreocupado_] Esta bien

[_se sienta en otra silla y los tres quedan en silencio_]

**Lily**: ¿y nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día? Porque ya nos perdimos Gym y Literatura.

**Anthony**: No la podemos dejar sola… capaz de que despierta y se pone a deambular por allí.

**Howl**: [_sonriendo_] Yo podría quedarme con ella.

**Lily**: ¿Ves? Él se queda a cuidarla…

[_Anthony mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_]

**Anthony**: No, no lo creo.

**Lily**: [_con cara de fastidio_] En verdad Anthony, no es que no me interese Ale, pero tengo mucha hambre.

**Bob**: [_solo se oye la voz_] Si man, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Howl**: Yo ya comí.

**Anthony**: [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] No, no creo que debamos dejarla sola.

**Lily**: No va a estar sola, Howl va a estar con ella.

**Anthony**: No, yo quiero quedarme.

**Bob**: ¿Qué tiene de malo el güerito ese?

**Anthony**: No confío en él ¿ok?

**Howl**: Pues mira, yo tampoco confío en ti, pero te dejo estar a su lado…

[_Anthony se levanta amenazante_]

**Lily**: ¡Basta Anthony! Esto es una tontería, a Ale no le va a pasar nada, esta bajo el sedante que le dio el doctor, y Howl va a estar con ella, y a lo mejor no despierta sino hasta mañana…

[_Anthony abre la boca, pero Lily continua_]

**Lily**: Y la verdad, un plato de avena en casi 24 horas no me ayuda mucho con mis ataques…

**Anthony**: [_con cara de preocupación_] ¡Oh Lily! Perdón… con todo este embrollo se me olvido preguntar como sigues

**Lily**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Pues mucho mejor, pero en verdad necesito comer… además si yo viera que Ale nos necesita ni siquiera lo sugeriría… y pues Howl va a estar aquí… y al rato podemos regresar.

**Anthony**: Pues si tú confías en él, creo que podremos ir por algo para comer.

**Bob**: ¡Genial!

**Anthony**: [_Apunta a Howl con el dedo_] Nomás regresemos y no estés aquí.

**Holw**. [_mirándolo con indolencia_] Descuida aquí estaré.

[_Anthony suspira, Lily se levanta y salen de la habitación, Lily se ve muy cansada, pero sigue caminando, rumbo a la cafetería, cuando Archie los ve]_

**Archie**: [_riendo_] ¿Qué ahora te dedicas a secuestras mujeres?

**Anthony**: [_enfadado_] ¡Qué gracioso!

**Archie**. [_poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Anthony_] Primo en verdad si realmente querías ayudarme por lo de la apuesta y no tenías dinero… debiste decírmelo antes de ponerte a secuestrar chicas… [_ríe con fuerza_]

**Anthony**: [_haciendo una mueca_] No secuestre a nadie.

**Archie**: [_sarcástico_] No fue lo que oí.

**Lily**: [_con cara de hastío_] Era Ale.

**Archie**: [_quita el brazo de los hombros de Anthony y lo coloca sobre los hombros de Lily_] Pero preciosa ¿porqué iban a decir que Anthony estaba secuestrando a Ale?

**Lily**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Lo dice quien esta mañana aseguro que Ale había perdido un tornillo?

[_La cara de Archie cambia a una de preocupación_]

**Archie**: Nooo, ¿acaso esa chica de la que hablan es Ale?

**Anthony**: [_Muy serio_] Si, así es…

**Archie**: [_un tanto asustado_] Entonces ¿si perdió la razón?

**Lily**: El médico cree que es una especie de episodio o algo así.

**Archie**: [_extrañado_] ¿Pero porque?

**Anthony**: Tal vez se derivo del golpe que recibió.

[_Llegan a la cafetería_]

**Lily**: Uyyy ya casi no hay nada.

**Bob**. Yo como lo que sea.

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] ¿no creo que quieras repetir la escena de ayer?

**Bob**. Ah sí, se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

[_Luis llega por un lado y pone una mano en el hombro de Flammy_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué te pasa Flany?

[_Flammy hace cara de disgusto y con una de sus manos retira la mano de Luis_]

**Flammy**: A mi no me pasa nada… y por cierto, mi nombre es Flammy, no Flany.

**Lily**: [_riendo_] Ya estas como el Mike.

[_Todos comienzan a reír_]

**Anthony**: Bueno voy a ver que hay para comer.

[_Anthony se acerca a la barra y uno de los cocineros la ve y se aproxima a donde esta Anthony_]

**Pete**: Hey Anthony… ya se me hacía raro no verte.

**Anthony**: [_mirando las charolas_] Mmmm, casi no hay nada

**Pete**: Pero ya sabes que contigo no hay problema… solo dime que quieres y si tengo los ingredientes te los preparo.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de suplica_] ¿Pechugas marinadas, ensalada y rizzotto?

**Pete**: Allí hay ensalada [_señala una de las bandejas_] Y el único rizzoto que tengo lo hice dulce…

**Anthony**: Pues que se le va a hacer… así te lo acepto.

**Pete**: Y las pechugas comienzan a trabajarse…

[_Anthony espera unos minutos y le entrega varios platos_]

**Anthony**: Gracias.

**Pete**: No hay de que.

[_Anthony regresa a la mesa con la charola llena de platos_]

**Anthony**: Aquí tienen.

**Alma**: ¡Hola Anthony!

[_Anthony besa en la mejilla a Alma_]

**Anthony**: tenía siglos que no te veía aquí en la cafetería.

**Alma**: Si es que por lo regular me voy a casa a comer… ya sabes que vivo cerca ¿verdad?

[_Bob esta sentado y se ve que el ángulo de la cámara esta estática_]

**Bob**: Pues a mi me gustaría comer en casa de vez en cuando.

**Luis**: Supongo que allí no te preparan nada con camarones.

[_Todos ríen y después siguen comiendo, hasta que terminan_]

**Lily**: ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a clase?, digo… Howl aún está con Ale.

**Luis**: [_un poco enojado_] Howl. ¿Qué Howl?

**Lily**: Su amigo Howl, ese chico guapo que a veces anda con ella.

**Luis**: Creo que voy a ir a visitarla,

**Lily**: Haz lo que quieras.

**Anthony**: Si, bueno, Luis va para allá, así que estaría bien tomar la clase.

[_Los tres, Lily, Archie y Anthony se dirigen al "Academics Building" mientras que Luis esta yendo hacía los dorms, van caminando cuando se encuentran con Stear_]

**Stear**: [_riendo_] ¿A quien vas a raptar ahora?

[_Archie le hace señales exageradas moviendo la cabeza y las manos, Stear lo ve y frunce el entrecejo_]

**Anthony**: [_haciendo una mueca_] ¡Vaya par de graciosos!

**Lily**: [_aguantándose la risa_] ¿En verdad Anthony mira que primitos tienes?

**Anthony**: [_con una sonrisa torcida_] Creo que debería cambiar de familia…

**Stear**: [_suelta un silbido_] Pues yo solo digo lo que rumorea en el campus.

**Anthony**: Si bueno… no deberías creer todo lo que escuchas.

**Lily**: Se trataba de Ale… anda un poco loca… bueno más de lo normal.

**Stear**: ¡Ahh! Si ya se me hacía raro.

[_Archie se acerca a Stear_]

**Archie**: ¿Pero que te pasa? No viste mi señal de que no le dijeras nada…

**Stear**: [_lo mira un tanto sorprendido_] ¿eso era? Yo pensé que te estabas alejando un mosquito o algo así.

**Archie**: [_con sarcasmo_] ¿Y luego dicen que el que anda en la luna soy yo?

[_Entran a clase, y todos teclean en sus computadoras durante un buen rato, el tiempo pasa y terminan la clase y salen, van caminando cuando Archie ve a una chica de pelo rizado_]

**Archie**: Bueno allí se ven…

[_comienza a caminar muy rápido_]

**Lily**: [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] Es otra vez esa chica.

**Stear**: Todavía no me ha dicho quien es.

[_Anthony niega con la cabeza al tiempo que se encoge de hombros, Lily mira todavía por donde se fue Archie_]

**Stear**: Por cierto… para la clase de literatura hay que leer ahora alguna de las obras de prosa de Edgar Allan Poe.

**Lily**: Me puedes prestar tus apuntes.

**Stear**: Claro.

[_Saca una carpeta de argollas y le pasa dos hojas a Lily_]

**Lily**: Gracias.

**Anthony**: Creo que hay que ver a Ale… confío más en Luis que en Howl, pero no quiere decir que confíe plenamente en él.

**Stear**: Pues yo tengo reunión de estudios con Patty y Ema, así que le mandan mis cariños… si puedo luego me doy una vuelta.

[_Anthony y Lily se van caminando y llegan a la habitación de Ale, adentro están Howl y Luis jugando cartas con una pizza sobre el escritorio de Ale y algunos refrescos sobre uno de los libreros_]

**Lily**: [_enojada_] ¿Cartas? ¿Están jugando cartas?

**Anthony**: Te dije que no se podía confiar en ellos.

**Howl**: Relájate ¿si? Nada ha pasado.

**Luis**: [_con cara de culpabilidad_] Bueno… nada… excepto.

**Howl**: [_lo mira extrañado_] ¿De que hablas?

**Luis**: Bueno… cuando te fuiste por los refrescos, algo como que sucedió.

**Lily**: [_Enojada_] ¿Qué sucedió?

**Luis**: Pues… como que se levantó.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de temor_] ¿Ale se levantó?

**Luis**: [_con despreocupación_] Si, pero enseguida se desmayó.

**Howl**: Tú no dijiste eso.

**Luis**: Tú no me preguntaste eso, solo dijiste que si yo había movido a Ale, y no fui yo, fue ella sola.

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Luis te juro que estoy a punto de estrangularte.

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] Un momento, dices que se desmayó… y ¿no ha despertado desde entonces?

**Luis**: [_fastidiado_] Si…

**Lily**: [_muy preocupada_] Esto no esta bien, hay que despertarla.

[_Flammy parece preocupada y se mete al baño y sale con una botella de alcohol en la mano_]

**Flammy**: [_le pasa la botella a Anthony_] Pon eso bajo su nariz.

[_Anthony toma la botella y todos miran expectantes, a los pocos segundos Ale abre los ojos_]

**Ale**: ¿Dónde estoy?

**Anthony**: Estas en tu habitación.

**Ale**: Pero Anthony. [_Se cubre con la sábana_] ¿Qué haces aquí? [_se lleva la mano a donde esta el chichón_] ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

**Lily**: [_Asombrada_] Nos recuerdas… ¿sabes quienes somos?

**Ale**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Claro que se quien son… ¿qué les pasa a todos?

**Anthony**: [_suspira fuerte_] Nos has sacado semejante susto.

**Ale**: [_mira que afuera esta todo oscuro_] ¿Qué hora es? No me digan que me quede dormida…

**Howl**. Pero linda, eso no importa [_le besa una mano_]

**Ale**: Howl ¿También estas aquí?

**Anthony**: [_algo serio_] ¿quieres algo? ¿no tienes hambre?

**Luis**: Aquí quedó algo de pizza.

**Ale**: [_sonrojada_] Este… sólo que quisiera que las cámaras se fueran…

**Anthony**: [_asombrado_] ¿me estas corriendo?

**Ale**: [_se apresura a hablar_] No, como crees, pero mira como estoy vestida…

**Lily**. Ale. En verdad que eso no importa mucho ahora.

**Ale**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Lily**: [_sonríe indulgentemente_] Después te platico.

**Howl**: Bella mía, me despido pero te veo mañana.

[_Camina unos pasos y sale de la visión cuando la cámara voltea él ya no esta, se ve que Ale come pizza y después de un rato Anthony sale de la habitación, junto con Luis, dejando a Lily con ella_]

[_Comienza a caminar y se dirige a "Domitilia Dorm" y entra a su cuarto, se cambia por su pijama, y busca en su librero y saca un libro con el título "Narraciones extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe", esta un buen rato leyendo y después se pone delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: [_Señala el libro_] Después de este día… este libro no resulta tan extraordinario, si tuviera que escoger una palabra para describir este día sería "Caótico", Ema fue atropellada por Terry, luego Ale deambulando como una lunática por el campus… Luego me nombran "El secuestrador" por los gritos que echaba al llevarla a la enfermería, y lo más raro del asunto es que ella dice no acordarse de nada… la verdad es que no tiene razón para mentir, así que le creo… Sin embargo este día fue muy estresante… y mañana supongo que tendré que ir solo a correr… ¡Realmente estoy cansado! En fin… Buenas noches.

[_Apaga la lámpara de noche_]

**Anthony**: [_solo se oye la voz_] Buenas noches Bob

**FIN EPISODIO 10**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio You drive me Crazy de Britney Spears_


	11. Chapter 11

**Proyecto Anthonimia 11**

**Segundo Miércoles**.

[_La luz de día entra por la ventana, la cámara esta en posición estática y se ve a Anthony que esta sumamente dormido, se alcanzan a escuchar los ronquidos de Bob, de pronto el teléfono comienza a sonar, al tercer timbre Anthony abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, el teléfono deja de sonar, y Anthony se levanta con cara de susto_]

**Anthony**. [_Mira al despertador y esta parpadeando_] ¡Oh no! Se fue la luz durante la noche… ¿Qué horas son?

[_Busca desesperadamente entre las cosas que están sobre la mesita de noche y encuentra su reloj de pulsera y abre los ojos desmesuradamente_]

**Anthony**: 7:50, no puede ser

[_Salta de la cama con apremio, y se mete al baño, cierra la puerta y se escucha sonar la regadera, alguien comienza a tocar a la puerta, pero solo se escuchan los ronquidos de Bob y el sonido apagado de la regadera_]

**Flammy**: [_Solo se escucha la voz_] Anthony, abre la puerta

[_Sale Anthony con el cabello estilando, con la camisa medio abrochada con los pantalones puestos pero sin calcetines_]

**Anthony**: [_mira enojado a Bob_] Bob, despierta. [_Comienza a mover a Bob_]

**Bob**: [_Asustado_] ¿¿Qué pasa?? ¿¿Por qué tantos gritos??

**Anthony**. Se nos hizo tarde.

[_Bob se levanta perezosamente, mientras que Anthony se dirige a la puerta y la abre, Flammy esta allí con cara de pocos amigos_]

**Flammy**: Hasta que te dignas a abrir la puerta.

**Anthony**: Lo siento, el despertador no sonó.

**Flammy**: [_Con sarcasmo_] Así que ya entraste a la moda de las excusas.

**Anthony**: No es una excusa, realmente el despertador no sonó…

[_Flammy entra a la habitación y Anthony se comienza a poner los calcetines con un poco de torpeza por las prisas que trae, Flammy mira a la cámara y se queda un poco pensativa_]

**Flammy**: Grabaste el diario ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: [_se lleva las manos a la cabeza_] No, ayyy, con las prisas lo olvide…

**Flammy**. Te sugiero que lo grabes en este momento.

**Anthony**: [_mira a su reloj_] Ya son las ocho

**Flammy**: Eso debiste pensarlo antes de quedarte dormidote.

[_Entra Lily al cuarto_]

**Lily**: [_asombrada]_ ¿Te quedaste dormido?

**Anthony**: [_Hace una mueca de disgusto_] No porque lo quisiera…

[_Entonces aún con el cabello estilando se pone frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, hoy es miércoles y todo parece empezar mal, el despertador no sonó, parece ser que se fue la energía eléctrica durante la noche y se desprogramó el despertador, entonces alguien llamó [_levanta la cabeza con un respingo_] Si, alguien llamó pero no conteste y por eso me desperté, [_toma el teléfono en sus manos_] Luis… es el teléfono de Luis, mmm bueno, me desperté por el teléfono, pero ya era demasiado tarde, creo que la primera clase de la mañana la tendré que perder porque ya es muy tarde y no nos van a dejar entrar. Y pues espero que el resto del día no sea tan caótico como lo fue el inicio.

[_Se levanta y luego mira a Flammy en actitud desafiante_]

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] Ya esta, digo o quieres que lo repita.

**Flammy**: Así que la estrella [_haciendo el signo de comillas con los dedos_] amaneció de mal humor.

**Lily**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Mira Flammy, no quiero enojarme contigo, así que te sugiero que guardes tus sarcasmos para otra ocasión.

**Flammy**: Entonces ¿te parece bien que nos haga esperar a todos y que por su culpa hayas perdido esta clase?

**Lily**: A todos en alguna ocasión se nos ha hecho tarde, así que no tiene nada de malo que por primera vez suceda esto.

**Anthony**: Ya podemos irnos.

**Lily**: Si, será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería, a lo mejor allí esta Ale.

**Anthony**. Espero que se sienta mejor el día de hoy y no comience a gritar como loca.

[_Todos salen del edificio y se dirigen a la cafetería de la escuela, pero Ale no esta allí_]

**Lily**: ¡Que raro! No esta aquí. ¿Habrá entrado a clases sin nosotros?

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] A lo mejor se sintió culpable por haber faltado a todas las clases el día de ayer.

**Bob**: [_se escucha la voz]_ Allí esta.

[_Bob mueve la visión de la cámara y se ve a Ale sentada junto a Luis en una banca del jardín_]

**Anthony**: Parece que algo le sucedió a Luis, a lo mejor por eso me marcó esta mañana.

**Lily**: Vamos a ver que le pasa.

[_Los dos se acercan a donde esta Luis y se ve muy decaído_]

**Anthony**: Hola Luis, perdón por no contestarte esta mañana, ¿Qué pasó?

**Ale**: [_con cara de tristeza_] Sucedió algo terrible.

[_Lily mira a Ale y luego a Luis_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasó Luis?

**Luis**: [_con voz ahogada_] no quiero hablar de ello.

**Anthony**: [_mira a Ale_] Tú sabes que paso ¿no?

**Ale**: Si, bueno, no muy bien, solo lo que entendí. [_Toma una laptop que esta al lado de Luis_] Miren.

[_Lily y Anthony miran la pantalla_]

**Lily**: [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] ¿Qué significa eso?

**Ale**: Pues esa era la página del club que preside Luis.

**Lily**: La de la Oyuki…

[_Ale mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro_]

**Ale**: [_susurra_] No es momento para bromear de ello

**Luis**: si, todos se burlaban de mi ¿no? Supongo que esto les da gusto.

**Ale**: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que no. Es horrible lo que te hicieron.

**Anthony**. ¿Quién es Mente maestra?

**Ale**: Al parecer la persona que Hackeo la página.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de extrañeza_] ¿Cómo dices?

[_Luis se levanta y los mira a los tres_]

**Luis**: [_levantando la voz_] Si, que no ven, esa es la página de Ayumi, de mi club, ese tipo entró hace unos días y tuvo un problema con uno de los administradores, nadie pensó que fuera a pasar de allí, pero en la madrugada recibí la llamada de uno de ellos y me dijo que la página había sido hackeada.

**Lily**. Pero, ¿cómo?

**Ale**: Si quieres saberlo entra a ese Link, el desgraciado ese puso paso por paso como hackeo la página. Es un desvergonzado.

[_Los cuatro se miran unos a otros_]

**Anthony**: Lo que no entiendo es para que me llamaste.

**Luis**: Es que recordé que el otro día me dijiste que conocías un programa anti-hacker

**Anthony**: [_Con cara de pena_] Ay Luis, pero ese programa solo funciona antes de que te hackeen el sitio, dudo mucho que funcione ahora.

**Luis**: [_aprieta los labios y después cierra los ojos_] Me lo imaginaba.

**Ale**: Yo le estaba diciendo que a lo mejor se puede arreglar.

**Anthony**: Sí, hay que ver…

**Luis**: [_enojado_] ¿Es que no vieron lo que puso ese idiota?

**Lily**. Pues si, no estamos ciegos ¿sabes?

**Luis**: Entonces porque me dicen eso.

**Ale**: Es que Luis piensa que por la amenaza que dejó ese tipo no va a ser posible.

[_Lily vuelve a ver la pantalla_]

**Lily**: Esto [_señala una parte donde hay unas letras rojas_]

**Luis**. Si, a eso me refiero.

**Lily**: Pero eso no quiere decir nada…

**Luis**: Supongo que para ti es nada que hayan arruinado mi trabajo de más de un año.

**Anthony**: Si, su amenaza de que buscara todos los días hasta encontrar otro sitio de tu club y hackearlo puede que sea más serio de lo que piensas Lily.

**Luis**. [_A punto de llorar_] No se que hacer.

**Anthony**: Mira Luis, no te preocupes, siempre puedes abrir otra página, y bueno allí podemos poner el programa anti-hacker…

**Luis**: Pues si, pero todo mi trabajo…

**Lily**: [_levantando una ceja_] ¿No guardaste nada de lo que subiste?

**Luis**: Creo que si, que por allí tengo unos discos.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Ya ves, no todo esta perdido, ve a buscar los discos y nos vemos en el laboratorio de computo, te ayudaré a que inicies una página nuevamente.

**Luis**: ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Anthony**: Si, ya sabes que yo no bromeo con esto.

**Luis**. [_Sonríe_] Entonces, me regreso a mi dorm y nos vemos en un rato en el laboratorio.

**Anthony**. Si, esta bien.

[_Se ve que Luis sale corriendo, mientras que los tres solo se quedan mirándose_]

**Lily**: Uyy para Luis esto es peor que un desastre nacional.

**Ale**: No te burles Lily, en serio que se le veía muy afligido cuando lo encontré hace rato, estaba hablando por el celular, supongo que fue cuando te marcó a ti.

**Anthony**: No se si agradecerle a la mente maestra…

**Ale**. [_Asombrada_] ¿Tú también?

**Anthony**. No lo digo de mala onda, digo que si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Luis en este momento estaría en el quinto sueño.

**Lily**: Lo dudo mucho… con los gritos que Flammy estaba echando.

[_Flammy solo la mira muy enojada pero no dice nada_]

**Ale**: [_indignada_] No se vale que hagan este tipo de cosas, se que a lo mejor para ninguno de nosotros nos afecte mucho ver una página así, pero que haya gente tan malvada en el mundo me hace enfermar.

**Bob**: Que les parece si discutimos esto en la cafetería.

**Lily**: Ya se me hacia raro que no hubieras reclamado.

**Anthony**: Creo que tiene razón. Yo la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

**Ale**: [_Sonriendo_] Además así aprovecharíamos el que no hayamos entrado a clases.

**Lily**: [_con la cara seria_] No deberías estar tan feliz, porque ayer te saltaste todas las clases, al rato vas a andar llorando cuando lleguen los exámenes.

[_Ale voltea la cara enojada, pero sigue caminando al lado de Anthony, pronto llegan a la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: [_sorprendido_] Wow, esto si que esta medio vacío. Quien lo hubiera imaginado. Tan lleno que esta diario.

**Lily**: Ya muchas personas han de haber salido para el spring break…

**Anthony**: [_suspira_] No deberías hablarme del Spring break cuando sabes que todavía quedan cuatro largos días para salir de aquí...

**Ale**: [_Sonriendo_] si por mi fuera yo me iría hoy mismo.

**Anthony**: OK. Voy a pedir algo para almorzar… tendré que comer bien si me voy a ponerme a ayudarle a Luis.

[_Anthony se dirige hasta el mostrador y ve los desayunos que hay en el bufete pide unos wafles y huevos revueltos y luego paga en la caja, después va a la mesa donde Ale y Lily ya se sentaron_]

**Anthony**: [_poniendo los platos sobre la mesa_] Aquí esta el desayuno.

**Ale**: Pues si sería menos de lo que se merece.

**Anthony**: ¿De que hablan?

**Ale**: De lo que merece ese tal "Mente maestra"

**Anthony**: [_muy serio_] Y según sus nervios ¿Qué es lo que se merece ese tipo?

**Lily**: Le decía a Ale que yo conozco un chico que conoce a otro que puede hackearlo.

**Anthony**: [_Frunce el entrecejo_] ¡¡¡Lily!!! ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?, Eso sería ponerse a su mismo nivel.

**Lily**: [_Un poco sonrojada_] Es que es un sinvergüenza, y si realmente queremos darle una lección, sería lo mejor… como darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

**Ale**: La verdad yo estoy de acuerdo, y no importa que te parezca horrible…

**Lily**: Si, lo que hizo, aunque estoy de acuerdo que la página del club de Luis nos viene importando poco a ustedes y a mi, es muy feo… porque pienso en que yo también tengo una página y lo mucho que sufriría si a mi me hicieran eso.

**Ale**: Se que todavía no esta reglamentado nada del internet, pero lo que lo que hizo "Mente Maestra" es un crimen… es un acto vandálico de lo peor que puede haber.

**Anthony**: Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no creen que hacerle eso sería algo excesivo…

**Ale**: Pues como dije antes, es menos de lo que se merece.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe con complacencia_] Estoy agradecido de que no se enojen conmigo de esa manera, sino quien sabe de lo que serían capaces de hacerme.

[_Alejandra y Lily se miran con complicidad y después sonríen_]

**Lily**: Pues a ti no te haríamos nada, ¿cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar en algo así?

**Anthony**. [_Sonriendo_] pues ya lo se… solo bromeaba.

**Ale**: Claro que si…

[_Lily mira a Ale como sospechosa y se para de la mesa_]

**Lily**: Bueno, voy a hacer una llamada, vuelvo enseguida…

[_Alejandra la mira con rareza pero sigue comiendo_]

**Anthony**: [_con preocupación_] espero que no hable en serio en eso de hackear al mente maestra…

**Ale**: No te preocupes, ella sabe lo que hace, ya sabes que le gusta todo eso de hackear, pero nunca ha hecho nada malo.

**Anthony**: Si tienes razón… bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, no sea que también lleguemos tarde y Ms. Anderson nos saque.

**Ale**: miss Anderson... [_Corrigiéndolo_]

**Anthony**: porque eh?

**Ale**: no esta casada…. Jjejeje

**Anthony**: ohhh…. [_Levantándose_] y Lily?

**Ale**: en este momento la busco, adelántense si quieren…

[_Bob, sigue de cerca de Anthony, Luis y Flammy que trata de mantenerse fuera de enfoque_]

**Flammy**: a mi no…. Bob…. Mira tu camino…

**Bob**: Ay ya….

[_A lo lejos se escuchan las voces de Ale y Lily que se unen al grupo_]

**Lily**: me pregunto que nos enseñara miss Anderson hoy… ya me había acostumbrado al tango, solo espero que no cambie las parejas.

[_Alejandra la mira con seriedad por unos instantes_]

**Anthony**: jeje… si pues quien sabe….

[_Todos se aproximan al edificio y van entrando lentamente al pasillo que los lleva al salón de baile_]

**Ale**: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar.

**Anthony**: si, pues nos vemos al rato…

[_Anthony prosigue al vestidor junto con Bob que trata de dejar la cámara parada en el stand_]

**Anthony**: Bob, ni se te ocurra… [_Amenazando_]

**Bob**: no, ya se, no te preocupes, nadie vera nada que no quieras… jejjeje Espero afuera.

[_La cámara se queda grabando a algunos estudiantes que ya están fuera, haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, mientras tanto la maestra entra al salón, y empieza a saludar a los alumnos. Anthony se acerca a la cámara por un momento y se sonríe. Ale, y Lily se acercan al grupo en el medio del salón y también empiezan a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento_.]

**MS Anderson**: mmmm, bueno, el día de hoy me gustaría introducirles el ritmo swing, como ya saben fue muy popular en los 60's y es un ritmo que también es esencial para bailar en pareja. Una vez, quiero recordarles que para pasar este semestre, tienen que tomar todas las clases y practicar con sus respectivas pare...

Arrggg

_[En ese momento, alguien entra precipitadamente al salón, todos voltean a ver_]

**Terry**: Lo siento, vine casi volando maestra…

**Ms Anderson:** Terry, tarde como siempre, le recuerdo que no admitiré más interrupciones a mi clase, y si quiere seguir aquí, necesito que venga a todas las clases.

**Terry**: claro maestra, por eso estoy aquí, no quiero perderme ni una sola lección.

[_Risas se oyen provenientes de algunas de las chicas_]

**Ms Anderson:** Bien, como iba diciendo este ritmo lo ensayaremos hoy y el viernes, pero después de que regresen de spring break tendrán una semana mas de ensayo, y luego se presentara el examen así que me gustaría que hicieran su mejor esfuerzo.

Ahora si se pueden poner de pie, y en silencio [_se acerca a prender la grabadora, y una música instrumental suave empieza a sonar, mientras ella dirige los ejercicios de calentamiento_] y uno, dos, tres cuatro, cinco, arriba, y uno dos, tres cuatro cinco.

**Ale:** [_murmurando_] ay...esta musica me da sueño

**Lily**: Y a mi...

**Ms Anderson:** Bueno, esta vez en vez de asignarles las parejas, quiero que ustedes mismos escojan con quien quieren bailar.

[_Varias chicas corren hacia Terry casi votándolo_]

**Terry**: Tranquilas chicas… tranquilas…

**Anthony**: ummm… pues esta difícil…

**Terry**: [_Acercándose_] Ale, nena, ¿no quisieras ser mi pareja de nuevo?

**Ale**: no gracias, no quiero reprobar…

**Terry**: pero vamos… si lo hicimos bien con el tango…

**Ale**: pues si, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que dejes de presentarte en los ensayos, mejor escoge a una de tus admiradoras…

**Terry**: Bueno, y tu Lily?

**Lily**: ¿Bromeas?? Prefiero bailar con la escoba… [_Camina indignada hasta la utilería_]

**Anthony**: mejor escoge en otro lado amigo… [_Mirando a Ale_] ¿Crees que Lily se enojo?

**Ale**: no se… no creo…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

**Ale**: [_sonrojada_] claro, me encantaría… [_Voltea a ver a Lily_]

**Anthony**: no creo que Lily se enoje eh… creo que ella va a bailar con Kile, Bueno él me dijo que se lo pediría…

**Ale**: [_levantando las cejas_] ¿en serio? Y... ¿es por eso que me preguntaste a mí?

**Anthony**: no, Ale, claro que no, hicimos buena pareja con el tango, y me gustaría Bailar contigo de nuevo…

**Ale**: [_distraída_] pues si, creo que ya Kile le preguntó, Lily ya esta hablando muy entretenida con él…

**Ms. Anderson:** Bueno, si ya tienen todos sus parejas, por favor presten atención, el primer paso básico se llama jitterbug, pónganse frente a frente, este es fácil, es uno, dos, paso rock, y repite, uno dos, paso rock y repite, recuerden de tener los brazos rígidos a un lado para poder sentir bien la presión cuando tu pareja y tu den el paso rock.

[_Todos empiezan a seguir los pasos de baile por un momento_]

**Ms. Anderson:** bien, lo están haciendo muy bien, otro poco mas… ahora sigan con el mismo paso, este otro paso básico se llama belt slide, y es una forma Básica de entrar en la posición de hand-shake el cual abre un sin numero de puertas hacia otro montón de pasos de los que ya iremos practicando. Lo importante es que el seguidor mantenga su mano en el cuerpo de su pareja, así cuando el de la vuelta la pueda tomar de nuevo fácilmente.

[_Las parejas continúan haciendo los pasos de baile, indicados por un buen rato, hasta que termina la clase, después todos vuelven a los vestidores a cambiarse, la cámara se mueve momentáneamente, mientras que Bob camina hacia fuera y se ubica al lado del salón a esperar_]

**Flammy**: Bob, diles que tuve que ir por unos videos a la clase de filme, los encuentro luego en la cafetería.

**Bob**: Como usted diga jefa… [_Se ríe_]

**Anthony**: [_saliendo_] ¿y las chicas?

**Bob**: Aun no salen, han de estar cambiándose supongo…

**Anthony**: si seguro…

**Kile**: hey Anthony, nos vemos luego…

**Anthony**: si, nos vemos… hey si puedes ir en la tarde al laboratorio, así me ayudas con la página del amigo que te conté…

**Kile**: Claro... nos vemos...

[_Se oyen voces a lo lejos_]

**Lily**: ya te dije que no estoy enojada… así que quede...

**Ale**: bueno, como quieras…

**Anthony**: todo bien chicas…

**Ale**: [_sonriendo_] claro Anthony…todo perfecto... ¿y miss Flammy?

**Bob**: dijo que iba por unos videos…

**Lily**: [_visiblemente molesta_] Bueno, pues yo los dejo también, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, y quiero descansar, nos vemos en el gym….

**Anthony**: no vienes a comer…

**Lily**: la verdad no tengo hambre… nos vemos luego…

Ciaoo...

**Ale**: bueno, ¿vamos a la cafetería?

**Bob**: a mi no me lo tienen que preguntar…

**Anthony**: Si vamos, yo si tengo algo de hambre, todo ese baile me abrió el apetito.

[_La cámara los va siguiendo lentamente, mientras se van acercando a la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: Ah mira, allí esta Ema y Geor…

**Ale**: ahh sii… que bien… Anthony me pides una ensalada de pollo?

**Anthony**: si, claro y de tomar prefieres agua o quieres una gaseosa?

**Ale**: solo agua porfa… [_Sonriendo_]

[_Anthony camina a prisa para escoger su comida, en su camino, muchas personas lo saludan calurosamente, entre ellos muchas chicas_.]

**Anthony**: [_dirigiéndose al encargado del grill_] ahh… si… ¿tiene ensalada de pollo hoy?

**Encargado**: no… pero hay de atún?

**Anthony**: ummm, no, prefiero unas pechugas de polo en ensalada…

[El encargado le entrega el platillo y atiende a otra gente con indiferencia.]

**Anthony**: [_amablemente_] gracias… Bob, te pido algo?

**Bob**: si, pídeme una dos piezas de pizza y unas alitas de pollo…

**Anthony**: ¿Algo mas?

**Bob**: no, solo eso… ahh bueno, si una soda

**Anthony**: ok [_se acerca a la sección de pasta_] disculpe, tiene spaghetti en salsa roja?

**Alfred**: si, estará en unos minutos, la pondré en el bufete en seguida.

[_Anthony espera unos segundos por el spaghetti, y en ese momento alguien se aproxima a el_]

**Anthony**: ¡Kile! ¿Como estas?

**Kile**: bien, te tengo la información que querías, aunque no creo que se pueda salvar la página de Luis, pero si le podemos armar una nueva y ponerle el programa anti-hacker.

**Anthony**: que bien… oye si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros…

**Kile**: [_pensativo y mirando la cámara_] umm preferiría si no… nos vemos en el LAB.

**Anthony**: hasta pronto! Ya vez Bob, espantas a la gente [_se ríe y toma su spaghetti mientras prosigue a pagar por la comida_]

**Catherine**: [_la cajera_] hola Anthony! Dichosos los ojos que te ven… [_Se sonríe con emoción_]

**Anthony**: hola Catherine, me alegra verte igual… no trabajas todos los días verdad?

**Catherine**: no, solo tres veces por semana, si no tampoco me queda tiempo de hacer tareas. Son $18.44…

**Anthony**: [_pagándole con la tarjeta_] si te entiendo… y estas lista para las vacaciones?

**Catherine**: bueno, pues yo pienso quedarme, ya sabes si no trabajo no me puedo costear esta escuela, aquí tienes tu recibo.

**Anthony**: [_se le nota algo incomodo_] tienes razón… Bueno nos vemos luego.

**Catherine**: hasta luego…

[_Anthony camina hasta su mesa_]

**Luis**: ¡hey Anthony! ¿Todo listo para más tarde?

**Anthony**: Sii… amigo allí estaremos…

**Luis**: ya les avise a los usuarios que reemplazaríamos el foro, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar.

**Anthony**: ojalá que no… Ale, no había ensalada de pollo, pero te traje pechugas y ensalada de lechuga, espero que te guste…

**Ale**: ah gracias Anthony… ¿como sabes mis gustos? Jeje

**Anthony**: pues convivencia diaria jején.. ¿Como están chicas?

**Ema**: pues mas o menos…

**Anthony**: ¿y tu pie? ¿Ya mejor?

**Ema**: [_haciendo pucheros_] pues allí mas o menos, todavía me duele pero, ya no tanto.

**Geor**: espero que ese delincuente pague por lo que hizo…

**Ema**: bueno, fue un accidente..

**Geor**: si pero de todas formas…

[_En ese momento se acercan Archie y Stear a la mesa_]

**Stear**: ¡¡hola a todos!! ¿Lindo día no?

**Archie**: aunque empezó tarde para algunos jejjee

**Ale**: ¿a ustedes también se les fue la luz?

**Archie**: si, y nos levantamos tardísimo…

**Anthony**: no fueron los únicos… jején

**Stear**: si oí que también a ti se te pegaron las sabanas… jején

**Anthony**: si, y si no es por Luis no me despierto…

**Stear**: si, también nos enteramos de lo que le paso… Que mal esta eso Luis… en lo que sea también te ayudaremos…

**Luis**: [_melancólico_] si, pero ya ni llorar es bueno… jeje gracias a todos por su apoyo..

**Archie**: oigan… ¿y Lily? ¿También se quedo dormida?

**Ale**: no, pero dijo que se iba a descansar antes de gym…

**Archie**: ¿esta sola en su dorm? [_se ríe pícaramente_] voy a buscarla… nos vemos luego…

[_Archie se levanta y sale de la cafetería_]

**Ale**: Ese Archie no aprende… Lily lo va a recibir con un portazo en las narices..

**Anthony**: Es que él se lo busca solito…

**Ema**: si… pobre… y otras que se mueren por él…

**Geor**: y tú ¿como lo sabes?

**Ema**: no es noticia para nadie que los hermanos Cornwell están entre los mas populares de por aquí…

**Geor**: si, tienes razón…

**Ale**: ¿lo dices por eso o porque tú conoces a la chica esa que siempre lo sigue?

**Ema**: no, no la conozco pero si los he visto juntos … bueno, si me disculpan, yo me voy, también quiero descansar..

**Anthony**: ¿quieres que te ayude?

**Ema**: si tu quieres….

[_Ale hace una mueca de disgusto y después mira a Anthony_]

**Ale**: Anthony, ahh… se nos hace tarde para ir a gym

**Anthony**: bueno, pero alguien la tiene que ayudar ¿no?

**Ema**: [_mirando descontenta a Ale_] no te preocupes Anthony, yo puedo irme sola…

**Stear**: Bueno, yo puedo acompañarte Ema, yo voy por allí en este momento…

**Ema**: Bueno… gracias… pues nos vemos entonces…

**Stear**: nos vemos luego en el LAB Anthony…

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos… no quiero llegar tarde…

**Bob**: oigan… aunque miss Flammy se enoje, voy a apagar esto, para cambiar el video tape… nos vemos luego, así cambio la batería y termino de comer también…

[_Todos ríen, la cámara se apaga por unos minutos, al prenderse de nuevo, ya están todos en el gym_]

**Anthony**: [_saludando desde la piscina_] ¡hey Bob!

[_Las chicas se encuentran platicando con los pies sumergidos en el agua_]

**Obiwan**: Chicas, si no van a entrar al agua no las quiero ver allí sentadas…

**Ale**: pero profe ya hicimos nuestros laps..

**Obiwan**: si, y se tardaron mas que los demás en las dos vueltas porque no practican..

**Lily**: hay profe, pero ni que fuéramos a competir en las olimpiadas…

**Obiwan**: bueno, no las quiero ver allí…

[_Anthony se acerca a ellas_]

**Anthony**: Hola chicas… ¿Lily todo mejor?

**Lily**: nunca lo ha dejado de estar… al menos no hoy…

**Anthony**: [_mirando hacia la salida_] pues lo va a dejar de estar… Ale no mires, pero allí se aproxima Neil

**Ale**: ¡ayyy no! [_con cara de asco_]

**Neil**: [_acercándose_] ¡hey Ale! A ti que quería ver…

**Ale**: pues ya me viste… adiós….

**Neil**: oye, no seas tan pesada… te tengo un mensaje importante, ven aquí y te lo diré...

**Ale**: sea lo que sea, no me interesa.

**Neil**: pues debería, se trata de tu carro, se lo acaba de llevar la grúa…

**Ale**: [_alterada_] ¿estas bromeando?

**Lily**: Neil, con eso no juegues…

**Neil**: lo siento, no es mentira, se lo estaban llevando ahora… El tuyo es un cambry blanco con interior negro de cuero ¿no?

**Ale**: si, pero podría ser que alguien mas tenga otro así…

**Neil**: no lo creo chiquita… el tuyo tiene un pasa libros de inuyasha colgado en el espejo.

**Ale**: [_saliendo a prisa de la piscina_] ¡¡¡no lo puedo creer!!!! Ahora vengo…

**Lily**: ¡voy contigo espera!

**Anthony**: ¡hey! yo también voy…

**Neil**: no se preocupen yo voy con ella…

**Anthony**: ¡ni lo sueñes! Al menos que quieras acabar empapado de nuevo…

[_Todos salen corriendo solo con las batas puestas, Bob sale corriendo a tras de ellos tratando de seguir su paso, Obi Wan va también tras de ellos diciéndoles a gritos que no pueden salir con las batas afuera_]

**Ale**: ¡¡¡ayyy pero porque a mi!!!!

**Lily**: Ale espérame…

**Ale**: [_agitada_] ayyy si alguien nos llevara…

Grummm grummmmm [_se escucha el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose_]

**Terry**: [_sonriendo desde la motocicleta_] ¿llevan prisa niñas?

**Ale**: [_aun corriendo_] no te importa…

**Lily**: A Ale le esta llevando la grúa el carro….

**Terry**: Súbete nena… yo te llevo…

**Ale**: [_mirando a Lily con seriedad_] de otra forma no lo haría pero no quiero que se lleven el carro… nos vemos… Vamos Terry!

[_Ale se sube a la moto y se abraza de Terry empapándolo todo al mismo tiempo, la moto se aleja_]

**Anthony**: [_agitado_] creo que deberíamos regresar a cambiarnos…

**Obiwan**: [_alcanzándolos_] si, porque de lo contrario tendré que repórtalos por sacar las batas..

**Lily**: ¡ya! ya.. va…

**Neil**: [_acercándose también muy agitado_] ¿Y ale?

**Lily**: [_maliciosamente_] se fue en una cita con Terry… ¿no la viste?

**Neil**: ¿Con ese actorcillo de cuarta? ¿Que le puede ver a el que no tenga yo? [_se aleja visiblemente enfadado_]

**Lily**: [_riendo_] ahh que tonto que es… si, mejor regresemos… A Ale le dara una pulmonía..

[_Los dos regresan al gym rápidamente a cambiarse, Bob los sigue, pero se queda esperando afuera_]

**Anthony**: [_ya cambiado y caminado rumbo al estacionamiento_] Pues espero que todo este bien… ¿crees que le llevaron el carro?

**Lily**: no lo se…. Espero que no… Pero si no nos apuramos a Ale le da una pulmonía..

**Anthony**: si.. Corramos…

**Lily**: ¡Si!

[_Los dos empiezan a correr, Bob los sigue protestando con mucha dificultad_]

**Bob**: hey, ¡¡piensen en mi!! ¡No corran tanto!

**Lily**: Pues apúrate.

**Anthony**: Mejor hay que ir más despacio, no vaya a ser que deje caer la cámara y salga peor el asunto.

[_Bajan la velocidad y comienzan a caminar a paso un poco acelerado_]

**Anthony**: Oye Lily, … aammm… Bob…. ¿No te puedes alejar?

**Bob**: ¿bromeas amigo?

**Anthony**: bueno, no importa…

**Lily**: ¿que pasa?

**Anthony**: es que, bueno, te quería preguntar si… ¿estas molesta conmigo?

**Lily**: No, como crees… para nada…

**Anthony**: ¿Estas segura? Te he sentido rara…

**Lily**: Bueno, pensé que me ibas a elegir como tu pareja para bailar…

**Anthony**: sabía que era por eso… [_Se acerca instintivamente_] no te enojes, me gusto bailar contigo la otra vez, es solo que escogiera a quien escogiera una de las dos se iba a enojar, y pues tu lo tomas todo menos a la defensiva, Ale se hubiera enojado mucho mas.

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] Bueno, tienes razón… igual y pudiste escoger… bueno a alguien más…

**Anthony**: y entonces las tendría a las dos a punto de matarme…

**Lily**: aww.. No digas eso… cualquiera diría que te tenemos controlado o algo… No, mira, olvídalo… [_Bajando la mirada_] igual no importa, Kile baila muy bien…

**Anthony**: [_tomando su rostro con las menos_] mírame, no quiero en verdad que ninguna de las dos se enoje conmigo..

**Lily**: ¿Y porque? ¿En verdad te importamos tanto?

**Anthony**: así es... me importa mucho su amistad…

**Lily**: en serio, ¿es solo por amistad?

[_Llegan al Estacionamiento, pero Alejandra ya va de regreso visiblemente enojada_]

**Ale**: [_muy enojada_] Ahhhg, era una mentira.

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡Qué!!!

**Ale**: Si, cuando llegué al estacionamiento, allí estaba mi carro no le había pasado nada… Pero esta me la va a pagar…

**Lily**: [_Mira hacia el carro de Ale_] ¿Pero porque demonios se inventaría una mentira así?

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] ¿Para qué?, Pues para dar lata, y seguir siendo odioso.

**Anthony**: Es un tonto, mira que andar contando esas cosas por allí, en verdad es que se pasa…

**Lily**: Pues deberías mirarlo por el lado bueno, al menos nada le pasó a tu carro.

**Ale**: [_Estornuda_] Ayy, si puede ser, pero me va a dar una pulmonía por haber salido con esta temperatura y toda mojada…

**Anthony**: Deberías ir a cambiarte…

**Ale**: Si es lo que voy a hacer. Nos vemos en el LAB

[_Se ve que Ale se va caminando muy aprisa mientras que Anthony y Lily regresan ya muy calmados_]

**Anthony**. Otro que no aprende la lección…

**Lily**: Es que tus primos son cosa seria…

**Anthony:** Si, pero ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir decir semejante mentira?

**Lily**. No lo se, quizá sea su plan para conquistar a Ale [_comienza a reír_]

[_Llegan a los jardines del campus y allí esta Ale parada discutiendo con Neal aun sin cambiarse_]

**Ale**: Eres un estúpido… pero esta es la última…

**Neil**: [_Llorando de risa_] La verdad no creí que me fueras a hacer caso… jejeje, y saliste corriendo.

**Ale**. [_Muy enojada_] No es gracioso.

[_Se abalanza sobre él, pero Anthony corre y la abraza por detrás_]

**Ale**: Déjame que le de su merecido.

**Anthony**: [_Grita_] Vete de aquí Neil…

**Neil**: [_aún riendo_] jejejeje… si ya me voy.

**Ale**: [_Grita muy fuerte_] Regresa Cobarde…

**Anthony**: Ale, por favor cálmate.

**Lily**: [_muy avergonzada_] Si, Ale, todos nos están viendo y tu solo traes el traje de baño… y aún sigues mojada.

**Ale**: [_Resoplando_] Es un estúpido. Me las va a pagar…

**Anthony**: Te voy a soltar, pero no puedes ir a seguirlo.

**Ale**: [_Malhumorada_] Esta bien.

**Lily**: Ale, ve a cambiarte….

**Ale**: [_Tuerce la boca_] Si ya voy.

[_Anthony y Lily se quedan viendo que vaya al Gym para cambiarse, y ellos se miran_]

**Lily**: No puedo creerlo, se iba a ir a los golpes contra Neil.

**Anthony**: Estaba muy enojada… y bueno yo también lo estaría.

**Lily**: Si, pero no te irías a los golpes ¿a que no?

**Anthony**: [_Se encoge de hombros_] En fin, vamos al LAB, a ver si ya esta allí Luis con los discos.

[_Los dos caminan hacía el LAB_]

**Anthony**: ya estamos aquí… [_le abre la puerta a Bob_] ¿Todo bien?

**Bob**: si vamos..

[_Cuando llegan al LAB, Lily se encuentra junto a Luis usando una de las computadoras, Stear y Archie están en otra estación al lado de ellos cuando los ven llegar_.]

**Archie**: ¡eh! ¿Que paso?

**Lily**: ¿Todo bien?

**Archie**: Es lo que yo quería saber… me dijeron que Ale andaba en traje de baño por toda la escuela… ¿se le zafó un tornillo de nuevo?

**Lily**: Bueno… siempre ha estado medio loca, pero ahora fue culpa de Neil.

**Archie**: ¿Neil?

**Anthony**: sii… es un tonto, no entiendo como puede ser tan bobo a veces

**Archie**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Lily**: Pues llegó a mitad de la clase de Gym diciendo que una grúa se estaba llevando el carro de Ale.

**Archie**: Y ¿era cierto?

**Lily**: No, pero por eso andaba por allí corriendo en Traje de Baño.

[_Archie, mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_]

**Anthony**: y ¿cómo va todo aquí..?

**Luis**: pues ya subimos el foro nuevo, solo falta instalarle el programa antihacker…

**Anthony**: ah si… ¿no han visto a Kile por aquí?

**Lily**: yo no….

**Anthony**: Déjame ver que hicieron [_Anthony se acerca a la computadora_]

[_Ale entra al LAB y se acerca a los chicos_]

**Ale**: Hola ya llegué.

**Luis**: Que bien, ven a ver lo que me ayudaron a hacer… ya casi esta terminada la página.

[_Ale también se acerca a la computadora, empieza a ver todo lo que han hecho del nuevo foro, cuando de momento, en la pantalla aparece una especie de calavera con las palabras, What's love got to do with it…]_

**Anthony**: ¡¡¿Que es esto?!!

**Lily**: [ _Acercándose_] ¡¡¡ohh Dios!!! ¿¿¿Que paso??? ¡¡¡Parece que el mente maestra se esta vengando!!!

**Anthony**: ¿vengándose? ¿Porque? ¿De que?

**Luis**: ay no… otra vez no….

**Ale**: No te preocupes Luis, seguro Kile lo puede arreglar.

**Lily**: [_muy preocupada_] pues yo…. Ahh…

[_Kile se acerca a ellos en ese momento_]

**Kile**: hola, ¿que paso aquí?

**Anthony**: parece que otra vez hackearon el lugar..

**Kile**: ohh… este virus es inusual, seguro es nuevo… y lo peor es que….

[_En ese momento el encargado del LAB se acerca a ellos y se puede escuchar mucho ruido en todo el LAB_]

**Mr. Smith**: ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Que hicieron?

**Kile**: parece ser que es un virus que atacó todo el sistema…

**Mr. Smith:** ¿quien lo mando, vino de este Ip, con que estaban jugando? No entiendo como atravesaron el firewall…

**Kile**: de hecho este virus es nuevo, yo no se como fue que lo hicieron…

[_Mr. Smith se aleja muy enfadado_]

**Lily**: ayyy…. Yo lo siento, creo que esto es mi culpa..

**Kile**: tu no mandaste este virus… no te preocupes, esos tipos saben lo que hacen…

**Lily**: si, bueno tienes razón…

[_Todos empiezan a platicar entre si, y no se puede seguir bien ninguna conversación_]

**Lily**: [_se acerca a Anthony, sus voces se escuchan con dificultad pero mas claras, porque están mas próximas a la cámara_] Anthony… yo, creo que se lo que paso, le pedí a mi amigo que le mandara un virus a la computadora de ese mente maestra siguiendo su Ip, y pues yo creo que ese tipo si se las sabe todas, y pues ahora se esta vengando…. Yo… lo siento mucho…. No se que vaya a pasar ahora, seguramente estaré en problemas….

**Anthony**: [_interrumpiéndola abruptamente_] ¡¡Lily!! ¿¡Pero porque!? ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! De verdad pensé que solo bromeabas… [_mueve la cabeza bastante preocupado_]

**Lily**: si, pues de hecho no pensaba hacer nada, pero Luis estaba tan mal, que no se, le pregunte a mi amigo..

**Anthony**: [_interrumpiéndola de nuevo_] ¿¡que amigo!?

**Lily**: pues él no vive aquí, él esta en California, de allí lo mando…

**Anthony**: [_pasándose las manos en la cabeza_] ayy ¡Lily, Lily! ¡¡Esto si es increíble!! No digas nada… no digas que tu sabes el porque… déjame a mi…¡pero esto en verdad fue una estupidez de tu parte! Espero que lo sepas…

**Lily**: [_apenada_] Lo siento Anthony….

**Mr. Smith**: [_hablando en voz alta_] escuchen todos, apaguen las computadoras… y retírense, el técnico vendrá mañana a ver si se puede hacer algo, espero que para mañana ya este todo bien, pero necesito saber quien estaba trabajando en esa estación [_señala la estación donde esta Luis_]

**Anthony**: [_levanta la mano_] yo estaba allí Mr. Smith, yo se lo que pasó…

**Mr. Smith**: Acompáñeme entonces… los demás pueden irse…. ¡Y no puede entrar la cámara!

[_Bob, se queda parado, y Anthony le hace señas para que se vaya. Todos empiezan a salir visiblemente molestos, Bob no apaga la cámara, pero se queda con el grupo afuera esperando a que salga Anthony_.]

**Flammy**: [_llegando_] y que paso aquí? Donde esta Anthony..

**Bob**: creo que esta en problemas…

**Flammy**: ¿y tu, porque no estas filmando? ¡¡Pedazo de cacahuate!!

**Ale**: ¡Flammy! ¡No le grites ni le hables así! No esta filmando porque Mr. Smith no se lo permitió…

**Flammy**: ay si.. no se lo permitió… para qué demonios sirven!!! Tenemos permiso para filmar en LAB ¿si o no?

**Lily**: [gritándole] mira Flammy, ¡¡cállate!!

**Flammy**: ¡¡no me callo!! Esto es algo grande y no se esta filmando… ¿Por qué? ¡¡Porque no saben hacer nada bien!!

**Lily**: Talvez deberías de estar mas seguido por aquí ¿no?

**Flammy**: ¡¡por lo visto si!! Son todos unos inútiles… [_Se aleja rápidamente hacia adentro del LAB_]

**Lily**: ¡¡en serio que no la soporto!!

**Ale**: déjala, no podrá hacer nada… pero nunca quiere escuchar.

**Archie**: si, no te alteres… todo estará bien, no pueden tocar a Anthony…

**Lily**: [_preocupada_] ¿Ah si? ¿Porque lo dices?

**Archie**: por Albert… además tenemos influencia en este colegio.

**Ale**: pues espero que si…

[_En ese momento unos muchachos que se encontraban en el laboratorio se acercan a ellos_]

**Desconocido 1**: ¡Ah si que fueron ustedes los que arruinaron las computadoras!

**Lily**: no seas idiota, claro que no fuimos nosotros… ¡fue el virus! ¿No viste?

**Desconocido 2**: si pero sabemos que vino de su estación, y que el Anthony ese fue quien lo hizo..

**Lily**: [_alterada_] ¡¡¡él no hizo nada!!!

**Archie**: Cálmate Lily no te alteres..

**Desconocido 1:** no, si aquí esta el clan completo, claro, como ustedes si tienen computadora privada no les importa que nosotros no podamos terminar nuestra tarea…

**Stear**: ¡no te permito que hables así de nosotros!

**Desconocido 1**: ¿ah si? ¿Y que vas a hacer niñito? ¡Siempre se salen con la suya! ¿Y a mí quien me va a ayudar a terminar mi trabajo? ¿Y los trabajos de muchos estudiantes que se quedaron allí?

**Lily**: ¡pero todo se arreglara mañana! Además, [_saca algo de su cartera_] ¿no los conoces? Se llaman cd rom ¡¡allí puedes guardar tu trabajo!!

**Desconocido 2**: ¿a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?

**Archie**: ¡no le hables así Idiota! [¡_boom_!]

[_Archie golpea en la cara al muchacho, y este le regresa el golpe mas fuerte, Archie cae casi encima de Bob, y la cámara se cae al suelo, y solo se puede mirar los pies de todos, y se oye mucho ruido, y gritos hasta que la cámara se apaga y ya no se ve nada_]

[_Se prende una cámara pero en Blanco y Negro, Anthony esta sentado sobre su cama mirando hacía la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues aquí estamos de nuevo, Mr. Smith, me ha levantado un reporte por haber estado utilizando la página por donde entró el virus, mañana iré a hablar con mi tío, para ver que sanción se me da… y por si fuera poco, en esa pelea que tuvieron fuera del LAB, al parecer la cámara ahora si quedo destrozada y no se podrá hacer nada, y tendremos que comprar una nueva, mientras tanto nos prestaron esta que tenían en el Laboratorio de Filme, pero es una cámara muy vieja y la batería apenas y aguanta dos horas y no tiene reemplazo, así que no se podrá grabar todo , Flammy enfureció contra todos y nos gritó por alrededor de una hora y media… además de que a Archie, Luis y los otros chicos también les levantaron reporte por estarse peleando. El día de hoy fue otro día de los que supongo debería estar acostumbrándome… [_respira profundo_] pero la verdad es que por más que intento no puedo hacerlo. A ver que nuevas cosas nos trae el día de mañana.

[_Anthony se acuesta y apaga la luz y todo se ve oscuro_]

**FIN EPISODIO 11**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: Rainbow de Ayumi Hamasaki *** Autor de este episodio: Lily Flor y yo ;) ***_


	12. Chapter 12

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Un jueves Complicado.**

[_Se prende la cámara, la visión sigue en Blanco y negro, se que hay muchas personas alrededor, La cámara esta siguiendo a Anthony, entonces el voltea a la cámara y en susurros comienza a explicar_]

**Anthony**: Son las 10 y media de la mañana, y estamos en el Museo de Historia, el profesor Astor Luke preparó todo para esta salida, muy temprano se realizó una junta con Miss Flammy, Ale y Lily sobre lo que se iba a hacer, como la tienda donde van a comprar la cámara abría hasta las diez, se decidió que empezáramos el día de forma normal y a las diez Ale y Lily irían por la cámara. En esta ocasión para variar Luis viene fungiendo como productor, lo cual es algo diferente porque él como que no le importa lo que Miss Flammy dice… y como que los gritos no funcionan con él y Miss Flammy se ha mantenido en silencio… Esperamos que encuentren la cámara para poder continuar con la grabación porque creo que si no la consiguen, estaremos en problemas.

[_Se oye que alguien dice "Shss" y Anthony baja todavía más la voz_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy después de la visita al museo, tengo que ir a ver a mi tío para lo del reporte del día de ayer, y tengo Italiano y Literatura, cosa que no me agrada mucho porque con todo lo que ha sucedido ni siquiera me acerqué al libro que nos dejó para leer. En fin cruzare los dedos para que este día no sea tan desastroso como el de ayer.

[_Luis se acerca a la cámara, trae un ojo morado_]

**Luis**: Oye ¿esto irá a durar mucho?

**Anthony**: No creo que mucho ¿Por qué?

**Luis**: Porque ya tengo hambre.

**Mike**: [_Sólo se oye la voz_] Yo también

**Flammy**: ¿Podrían guardar silencio? Recuerden que el guardia solo nos dejó pasar si no hacíamos mucho ruido y si nos ve alborotando nos va a sacar con todo y cámara.

**Luis**: Y que más da que nos saquen… así podríamos irnos a desayunar.

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] Pues pudiste desayunar antes de venir…

**Luis**: Pues no me levante y pues no puedo retroceder el tiempo… ahora lo que quiero es desayunar…

[_El profesor se calla, y se acerca a ellos_]

**Profesor** **Astor**: [_Evidentemente enojado_] Podrían guardar silencio y tratar de poner atención.

**Anthony**: Si, claro.

**Profesor** **Astor**: No quiero que por culpa de ustedes tengamos que salir todo el grupo, así que guarden silencio.

[_El maestro vuelve cerca de la pintura que estaba explicando y Luis hace muecas remedando y Anthony suelta una risa sin hacer ruido y Flammy lo mira muy seria_]

**Luis**: [_susurrando_] Hambreeee, tengo hambre…

**Charles**: Si yo también..

**Flammy**: Esto es un museo no un restaurante, así que guarden silencio.

_[__Anthony solo sonríe_]

**Flammy**: [_mira su reloj y luego mira hacía el pasillo_] ¿Cuánto pueden tardar en comprar una cámara?

**Anthony**: Pues quizá no han abierto aún.

**Flammy**: Nada de esto sería necesario, si no fueran un par de inútiles esto no hubiera pasado.

**Anthony**: [_Frunce el entrecejo y mira enojado a Flammy_] Mira, ellas no tuvieron la culpa, por el contrario hicieron lo que pudieron para detener la pelea… y tú ¿dónde estabas en ese momento?

**Flammy**: [_Muy seria_] Estaba resolviendo un problema que ellas no pudieron.

**Anthony**: [_Enojado_] Pues tampoco tu resolviste nada, solo estuviste alegando como media hora con Mr. Smith y solo conseguiste que se enojara más conmigo.

**Flammy**: Ahora resulta que también tienes tu genio ¿no?

**Profesor** **Astor**: Ustedes los de atrás, salgan de aquí… si no les interesa la clase, será mejor que salgan.

[_Flammy, Luis, Charles y Anthony se miran unos a los otros pero no se mueven_]

**Profesor** **Astor**: ¿Acaso tengo que repetir dos veces? Salgan, pero ya… no quiero volver a decirles.

[_Anthony da la media vuelta y va caminando rápidamente_]

**Mike**: Espera Anthony, no tan rápido.

**Flammy**. [_Muy enojada_] Cállate y síguelo….

[_Se ve que están en las escaleras para entrar al museo y están todos sentados en ellas_]

**Luis**: [_comiendo una dona_] Debiste mantener la boca cerrada…

**Flammy**: Pues ahora estarás contento ¿no? Ya estas tragando, era lo que querías…

**Luis**: No quieres… ya no importa ahora ¿o sí?

**Charles**: [_Se relame_] Mmm, yo si quiero.

[_Luis le pasa una bolsa de papel_]

**Mike**: Lo que yo no entiendo es porque tenemos que quedarnos aquí en vez de regresarnos al Campus.

**Anthony**: Porque las chicas nos van a venir a buscar aquí…

**Flammy**: Si es que vienen.

**Anthony**: Podrías callarte de una vez… por tú culpa nos corrieron del museo… y por si fuera poco, el maestro nos pondrá una mala nota…

**Flammy**: Mira que tú no eres tan santo. Eso de meter un virus a la red interna.

**Luis**. ¡Hey!, El solo me estaba ayudando ¿ok?

**Flammy**: Pues supongo que mucho te ha de haber ayudado…

**Luis**: Pues si, para tu información me ayudo mucho… claro que ahora tendré que revisar si este nuevo virus no me afecto al nuevo foro.

[_Luis le da una mordida a la dona y se queda muy pensativo, Flammy se levanta y comienza a verificar el reloj cada cinco minutos, Anthony esta sentado viendo pasar los carros por la calle_]

**Flammy**: Vamos, levántate…

**Anthony**: [_Frunciendo el entrecejo_] ¡¿Qué?!

**Flammy**: Pues que hagas algo, ya se ha perdido mucho tiempo de grabación y no podemos simplemente grabarte allí sentadote, haz algo….

**Luis**: [_Alza una ceja_] ¿Pues que quieres que haga? ¿Qué se ponga a bailar tap?

**Flammy**: No le pedí eso, simplemente que haga algo…

**Anthony**: Estamos esperando a las chicas, estar sentado aquí es lo que normalmente haría.

**Flammy**: ¿Y crees que así esto va a resultar interesante?

**Luis**: Oye… ¿Qué te crees? Que porque no te hago caso voy a dejar que le grites así a Anthony… yo también soy productor por si no lo recuerdas.

**Charles**: Luis tiene su punto.

**Flammy**: [_grita_] Nadie te pidió tu opinión.

**Anthony**: Pues si no te hubieras puesto a gritar allá adentro, podrías estar grabando la clase.

**Luis**: Ayy Anthony, pero si lo que quiere es acción, eso no iba a suceder allá adentro, yo me estaba durmiendo.

**Anthony**: Luis tú siempre te duermes en su clase..

**Luis**. Bueno, si tienes razón…

[_Charles comienza a reír_]

**Charles**: [_señala a la otra acera_] Miren allí están las chicas.

[_La visión cambia y se ve a Lily y a Ale que van cruzando la calle llevando unas cajas con ellas_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Por qué no están adentro?

**Lily**: ¿Nos estaban esperando?

**Luis**: Nos echaron del Museo por culpa de la señorita gafas aquí presente…

**Flammy**: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Luis**: Ahh, perdón, quise decir Miss Flanny.

**Flammy**: Es Flammy, so burro.

**Luis**: No le hagan caso la pobre esta menopaúsica.

**Ale**: [_voltea a ver a Anthony_] ¿Es cierto eso Anthony?

**Anthony**: Si, lamentablemente el profesor Astor nos corrió…

**Lily**: Ayy no, era la única materia donde estaba segura de sacar un A+…

**Anthony**: No creo que tengas de que preocuparte, el profesor sabía que no estabas…

**Flammy**: Ayy si bu bu.. que más da.. ¿compraron la cámara?

**Luis**: [_como cantando_] Alguien amaneció de malas…

**Flammy**: [_Con cara de exasperación_] ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres insoportable?

**Luis**: [_Asintiendo con la cabeza_] Si, una o dos veces al día…

[_Ale, Lily y Anthony comienzan a reír_]

**Flammy**: Uyyy si, muy gracioso ¿no? Déjenme ver la cámara.

**Ale**: [_frunce la boca_] Bueno... en verdad no es igual a la que teníamos…

**Flammy**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Lily**: Que ya no la hacen… esa tenía dos años… el modelo ya esta descontinuado.

**Anthony**: Pues es mejor ¿no? Digo, así la cámara estará más actualizada.

**Ale**: Ohh, si, en eso tienes mucha razón, es de mejor calidad…

**Flammy**: Entonces porque hiciste esa mueca…

**Lily**: Porque salió más cara de lo que pensábamos…

**Flammy**: ¿Qué tanto más cara?

[_Ale dice algo pero apenas y se le entiende_]

**Flammy**: ¿cómo dijiste?

**Ale**: 500 dólares más.

**Flammy**: ¡¡¡¿¿Quinientos dólares??!!!

**Lily**: Pues querías la cámara ¿verdad? Pues allí esta…

**Flammy**: El maestro nos va a colgar…

**Ale**: Fue un accidente, no tiene porque actuar como tú lo haces.

**Flammy**: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

[_Anthony se ve fastidiado, así que se levanta y toma una de las cajas_]

**Anthony**: Será mejor ponernos a abrir esto, porque la batería de esa [_señala a la cámara en blanco y negro_] Esta por acabarse.

[_Flammy abre la boca pero no dice nada, mejor toma otra de las cajas y la comienza a abrir, la cámara que sacan está mucho mejor que la anterior, y Charles la mira sorprendido_]

**Flammy**: ¿Para que son los discos?

**Ale**: Es que esta cámara ya graba en formato DVD, ¿a poco no esta genial?

**Flammy**: El maestro quería en cintas…

**Lily**: Ya nadie usa VHS en estos días… ahora todo es mejor con el DVD…

**Ale**: Total si lo quiere en casetes, pues se pasa a casetes y ya está…

**Flammy**. ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil?

**Lily**: Mira no se porque te quejas, la calidad será mucho mejor y al fin de cuentas tu no harás nada, sino el equipo de edición, así que quita esa cara de sargento mal pagado y hay que prenderla, y allí nos cargaron la batería.

**Ale**: Si, por eso nos tardamos… pero pensamos que no íbamos a poder cargarla aquí así que por eso se los pedimos.

[_Por fin la prenden y apagan la otra, se ve movimiento para pasarle la cámara a Mike, pero todo ya se ve muy nítido y a colores_]

**Mike**: Wow, esto si que es una gran diferencia.

**Luis**: ¿Y ahora que?

**Anthony**: Pues creo que lo mejor sería volver al campus, tengo cita con mi tío en un rato más.

**Lily**: Si a mi me parece bien…

[_Se ve que todos se suben a una van que maneja Charles, y van medio apretados, pero todos van dentro, por fin llegan al Campus_]

**Luis**: Ohh que bien… vamos a desayunar..

**Flammy**. Pero te acabas de comer unas donas…

**Luis**: Pero si eso solo era para aplacar a la lombriz… lo que quiero ahora es un almuerzo en forma.

**Ale**: La verdad yo también tengo hambre.

**Anthony**: Si, yo también…

**Lily**. Pues vamos.

[_Entran todos a la cafetería y Anthony se dirige al mostrador para pedir el almuerzo de todos, cuando ve llegar a Ema quien aún esta usando muletas, un muchacho pasa a su lado y la empuja sin querer con la mochila_]

**Ema**: [_A punto de caer_] Ayyy.

[_Anthony corre para ayudarla_]

**Anthony**: Ema, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a sentarte.

**Ema**: Estoy bien, en serio.

**Anthony**: [_Con cara de preocupación_] Pero es que con tu pie no puedes andar así por todos lados.

**Ema**: [_Sonrojándose un poco_] ¡Oh! Anthony, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi, se que todavía tengo que usar la férula el fin de semana pero ya pronto me la podré quitar…

**Anthony**: [_Voltea a ver su pie_] Si no fuera por ese… [_Se queda callado_] Oye Ema… tu pie…

**Ema**: Si, la verdad es que todavía esta un poco hinchado, pero ya casi esta bien…

**Anthony**: [_Con cara de perplejidad_] No… [_señala su pie_] Tu pie…

**Ema**: ¿Qué pasa con mi pie?

**Anthony**: [_moviendo la cabeza dubitativamente_] Ese no era el pie que te lastimaste.

**Ema**: [_Da un respingo_] Claro que si.

[_Mira apresuradamente su pie y se pone lívida_]

**Ema**: [_Balbuceando_] Este… si, tú… estas confundido

**Anthony**: [_Niega con la cabeza_] No, estoy seguro que era el otro pie…

**Ema**: [_Sonríe nerviosamente_] ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? No podría pisar con este pie… [_pisa con el pie que no trae férula_]

**Anthony**: No, yo se que no estoy loco, era ese pie el que te lastimaste.

**Ema**: ¡Oh vamos! Anthony en verdad te confundiste.

[_Llega Luis_]

**Luis**: Ahh, aquí estas, todos en la mesa preguntan porque no has regresado…

**Anthony**: [_un poco desconcertado_] Cierto, yo vine por la comida…

**Luis**: Pues si….

**Ema**: Hola Luis.

**Luis**. ¡Que hongo!

**Ema**: Me ayudas a ir a la mesa…

**Luis**. [_Con cara de espanto_] ¿Te tengo que cargar?

**Ema**: [_Pone los ojos en blanco_] No, claro que no… solo quiero que me ayudes con la bolsa y mis libros.

[_Luis ve la montaña de libros que hay sobre una silla, que esta señalando Ema_]

**Luis**. Uyy, mejor te cargo, y que alguien más te ayude con los libros…

**Ema**: No seas grosero y ayúdame…

**Luis**. [_Toma los libros_] Uff pesan una tonelada… ¿acaso tienes que traer la biblioteca contigo?

**Ema**: [_Con sarcasmo_] ¡Qué gracioso!

[_Luis termina el trayecto haciendo muchos aspavientos y fingiendo caerse por el peso de los libros, Anthony los va siguiendo con las charolas en las manos muy callado_.]

**Ema**: [_Se deja caer en una de las sillas_] Ayy Luis ¡que payaso eres! No están tan pesados.

**Anthony**: [_Deposita las charolas sobre la mesa_] Aquí tienen.

**Charles**: Mmmm. Pizza… ¡cool!

[_Todos comienzan a tomar pedazos de pizza, incluso Flammy quien al principio hace cara de asco_]

**Ale**: ¿Creen que nos vaya a afectar mucho lo del museo?

**Lily**: Pero si ya dijo Anthony, que nosotras ni siquiera estábamos allí.

**Ale**: Pues por eso lo digo…

**Luis**: ¿Por qué te pones tan ñoña a veces?

**Ale**: [_haciendo cara de indignación_] Pues mejor no digas nada, sino esta "ñoña" no va a pasarte nada de los apuntes para cuando lleguen los finales…

**Luis**: ¿Ñoña? No, yo dije… Hermosa…

**Lily**: Ay Luis, En serio que no tienes remedio.

**Luis**: ¿Remedio? ¿Acaso estoy enfermo?

**Lily**: La única enfermedad que tienes es la tontitís aguda que no se te quita con nada…

[_Llega Archie y Stear junto con Geor y se sientan a comer_]

**Archie**: ¡Hola gente!

**Stear**: ¿Quién sufre de Tontitis aguda?

**Lily**: [_Con mirada maliciosa_] Luis…

**Geor**: [_Sonriendo_] Ya peleando de nuevo…

**Luis**: [_haciendo cara de sufrimiento_] Yo soy el mártir, ella siempre me pelea.

**Lily**: Ahora resulta…

[_Archie toma un pedazo de pizza y mira a Anthony que esta muy callado_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué te pasa?

**Anthony**: Nada, solo que voy a perderme otra clase por el Reporte que me pusieron.

**Archie**: [_Ríe_] Ahh, Anthony, no me digas que estas preocupado por eso, el tío Albert nos va a perdonar esta como nos ha perdonado otras.

**Stear**: [_Hace una mueca_] Archie esta muy confiado en que va a actuar igual a como lo ha hecho en la casa. Yo insisto que ahora tiene la obligación de poner las sanciones y que dudo mucho que se las vaya a perdonar tan fácilmente

**Anthony**: [_Suspira_] Si, yo pienso igual.

**Geor**: No me gustaría decir esto, pero allí viene Neal.

[_Ale voltea la cara rápidamente_]

**Ale**: Ese estúpido… ese sí que tiene tontitis aguda… me las va a pagar…

**Lily**: ¿Sigues con eso? Ya déjalo así… solo vas a conseguir que te pongan un reporte también.

**Geor**: Si Ale, solo busca provocarte, ya sabe como te pones y lo hace a propósito.

**Ale**: Es que no lo puedo soportar.

**Ema**: Lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

**Ale**: Ayy si, ya lo creo que lo harías… si viniera a decirte que se llevan tu carro.

**Lily**: Si así es Ale, no estuvo nada bien su comportamiento, pero que tu te pusieras a querer golpearlo…

**Ale**: Es un tonto.

[_Neal llega a la mesa y se sienta a un lado de Ale_]

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] Podrías quitarte de aquí…

[_Archie lo mira con desdén_]

**Archie**: Neal mejor vete que aquí no eres bien recibido.

**Neal**: Esto es lo que se gana uno cuando quiere hacer una buena obra.

**Ale**: ¿Buena obra? ¿De cuando acá tú haces buenas obras?

**Neal**: Vamos preciosa, lo que ocurre es que no tienes sentido del humor…

**Ale** [_Frunce el entrecejo_] ¿Sentido del humor? Tú hijo de….

[_Anthony mira a Neal y hace cara de fastidio_]

**Anthony**: Vete Neal, a molestar a otro lado…

**Neal**: Pues si lo que quería comunicar es para ti… pero si no quieres saber…

**Archie**: ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso crees que te vamos a escuchar? Lárgate.

**Neal**: Supongo que no quieres saber que alguien se llevó tu carro.

**Ale**: ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

[_Lily comienza a reír_]

**Lily**: jejejej, Neal si querías asustarnos, debiste inventar algo diferente…

**Anthony**: ¿Crees que estamos tan tontos como para hacerte caso después de lo que hiciste ayer?

[_Neal mira desafiante a Anthony_]

**Neal**: Bueno, yo ya te avise, si no quieres salir pues es tu problema. [_Da la media vuelta_] Nos vemos primor [_le avienta un beso a Ale_]

**Ale**: [_Hace expresión de asco_] Aghhh, ni quien quiera un beso suyo.

**Lily**: Estaba mintiendo ¿no?

**Ale**: Pues claro… vamos Lily ¿le creíste? Después de lo que me hizo ayer…

**Lily**: Si, verdad, sería una imprudencia creerle.

[_Anthony mira muy serio a Neal que esta a punto de salir del comedor, y se levanta_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

[_Anthony no contesta y sale corriendo_]

**Ale**: ¿Le creyó?

**Lily**. [_Se encoge de hombros_] No lo sé…

**Flammy**: [_Empuja a Mike_] Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? Corre detrás de Anthony.

**Ale**: Si, vamos a ver porque se levantó así…

[_Todos se levantan del comedor a excepción de Ema y Luis quien sigue comiendo, el movimiento de la cámara es de alguien que se esta moviendo muy rápido, de repente se para el movimiento y se ve a Anthony con cara de preocupación_]

**Archie**: [_Jadeando_] ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste como alma que lleva el diablo?

**Anthony**: [_grita_] No esta…

**Archie**: ¿No está que?

**Anthony**: [_Hace cara de fastidio_] Mi carro, ¿de que otra cosa estaría hablando?

[_Archie mueve la cabeza rápidamente y pasa la vista por todo el estacionamiento y no encuentra nada_]

**Archie**: Tiene que estar por algún lado.

**Geor**: [_respirando irregularmente_] Si, yo creo que no te acuerdas donde lo dejaste.

**Anthony**: No estoy tan tonto…

**Lily**: Nadie quiso decir eso… pero bueno… yo siempre pierdo mi carro en los estacionamientos..

**Ale**: Si, yo también, siempre tengo que dar una o dos vueltas antes de encontrarlo.

**Stear**: Si, primo, es normal, quizá lo dejaste en otro lado.

[_Anthony mira a todos con exasperación_]

**Anthony**: ¿Es que no comprenden? Neal dijo la verdad…

**Ale**: [_con cara de incredulidad_] ¿Le creíste? ¡por favor! Es un mentiroso.

**Anthony**: [_visiblemente enojado_] Pues si mintió ¿dónde esta mi carro?

**Archie**: Voy a dar una vuelta, quizá fue como dijo Geor y lo dejaste en otro lugar…

[_Archie se va caminando por el estacionamiento alzando la cabeza_]

**Anthony**: Esta perdiendo el tiempo.

**Ale**: Vamos Anthony, tú nunca eres tan pesimista.

**Anthony**: Si, bueno eso fue antes de que mi vida se volviera un caos…

**Lily**: [_Negando con la cabeza_] Tu vida no es un caos.

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces donde esta mi carro?

**Stear**: Estas muy estresado, eso es lo que ocurre.

**Geor**: Si, creo que estar seguido por una cámara todo el día puede volverse estresante.

[_Flammy apartada solo sonríe y luego se aproxima a la cámara_]

**Flammy**: Esto si que es un reality…

**Mike**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Flammy**: Tú solo filma…

[_Regresa Archie con cara de tristeza_]

**Archie**: No lo encontré…

**Anthony**: Pues claro que no… yo ya te lo había dicho… siempre dejó mi carro allí [_señala un lugar de estacionamiento vacío_]

**Lily**: ¿Siempre lo dejas allí?

**Anthony**: Si, porque pago para tener un lugar seguro…

**Ale**: [_Mira sorprendida_] Ohhh, no me había dado cuenta… es la sección de paga. No sabía que pagaras.

**Anthony**: Tengo dos meses pagando, porque se estaba volviendo muy difícil conseguir estacionamiento.

**Stear**: Pues si pagas, entonces alguien debió darse cuenta de quien se llevó su carro.

**Geor**: Neal se dio cuenta.

**Anthony**: [_Dirigiéndose a Geor_] ¿Qué dijiste?

**Geor**: Pues que Neal fue el que aviso, así que si no estaba mintiendo, pues realmente él vio quien se llevó tu carro.

**Anthony**: Tienes razón.

[_Anthony comienza a correr en dirección de la cafetería_]

**Flammy**: Anda, no te quedes parado [_empuja a Mike y se mueve la cámara_]

[_El resto se miran unos a otros y después comienzan a seguir a Anthony, llegan a la cafetería y ven a Anthony que esta hablando con Luis_]

**Luis**: Pero… ¿acaso si era verdad?

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] Si Luis, dime a donde se fue…

**Ema**: Allá esta [_Señala una mesa cerca de una puerta de salida_]

[_Neal esta comiendo junto con uno de sus amigos que siempre lo siguen entonces Anthony se dirige con él_]

**Anthony**: Neal… ¿quién se llevó mi carro?

**Neal**: [_Lo mira despectivamente_] ¿Así que ahora si te interesa lo que tenga que decir?

[_Su amigo se ríe tontamente_]

**Anthony**: [_muy serio_] No estoy bromeando Neal…

**Neal**: Pues mira, primero me corriste de la mesa, así que no creo que te importe nada de lo que pueda decir.

**Anthony**: me estas colmando la paciencia…

**Neal**. Pues me tiene sin cuidado

[_Anthony se abalanza contra él_]

**Lily**: Nooo, Anthony… [_mira a Stear_] Haz algo. ¡Ayúdale!

**Stear**: ¿A quien? ¿A Anthony o a Neal? Jejeje

**Lily**: [_muy seria_] No es gracioso, anda…

[_Stear se acerca y separa a Anthony… quien estaba golpeando a Neal_]

**Neal**: [_con el labio partido_] Ahora si, te van a expulsar…

**Lily**: No seas tonto Neal, no vas a ser capaz..

**Neal**: Si, claro que si, nadie te librara de esto…

[_Ale se acerca y Anthony se ve muy enojado pero lo tiene detenido Stear_]

**Ale**: ¡Vamos Neal! No te costaba nada decirle quien se llevó su carro.

**Neal**: [_Sonríe al ver a Ale_] Hola Nena.

**Ale**: [_trata de sonreír pero solo hace una mueca_] Dinos quien se llevo el carro de Anthony.

**Neal**: [_hace una sonrisa maliciosa_] Pues tengo un trato…

**Lily**: ¿Un trato?

**Neal**. Si, un trato, simple y que a todos nos convenga.

**Stear**: Pues habla ya, que cada segundo es oro.

**Neal**: Si, [_Mira de reojo a Ale_] Aquí Ale, se compromete a salir conmigo, te digo quien se llevó tu carro.

**Anthony**: [_Se trata de soltar de los brazos de su primo_] ¡¡¡Eres un descarado!!!

[_Ale y Lily se miran una a la otra_]

**Lily**: No, no me agrada ese trato…

**Neal**: Pues a mi me parece bien..

**Ale**: ¿Y que hay de Anthony? ¿Lo vas a acusar de todas maneras?

**Lily**: Si, no dijiste nada de eso, y ese trato solo te beneficia a ti…

**Neal**. Pero si les voy a decir quien se llevó el carro.

**Ale**: Pero de que va a servir si acusas a Anthony…

**Anthony**: No hagan un trato con él…

**Lily**: Vamos, di algo… que si nos convenga.

[_Neal mira a Alejandra y ella se ve muy seria_]

**Neal**: Esta bien. No acusaré a Anthony y le diré quien se llevó su carro…

**Ale**: ¿Cómo podremos saber si dices la verdad?

**Stear**: [_sonríe_] Pues el acuerdo será este… Ale no saldrá contigo hasta que el labio se te haya curado, así sabremos que no delataste a Anthony.

**Anthony**: Que me acuse. Ale no tienes que hacer esto... ¡¡¡ERES UN CANALLA!!!

**Ale**: Trato… Saldré contigo, pero pobre de ti si acusas a Anthony, entonces yo me encargare personalmente de que te expulsen.

**Neal**: Muy bien nena, ya sabía yo que no te podías resistir a mis encantos…

**Ale**: No malinterpretes las cosas Neal, esto solo es un trato…

[_Anthony hace cara de asco y Lily se adelanta_]

**Lily**: Bien, ya esta… dinos quien se llevó el carro de Anthony.

**Neal**: Eran unos chiquillos, quizá de la High que esta a una cuadras de aquí.

**Lily**: Eso no es de mucha utilidad.

**Neal**: Oigan, nunca dije que conociera a los que se robaron el carro.

**Stear**: Si, tiene razón. Bueno esta bien, veremos que se puede hacer… mientras tanto ya sabes que tienes que cumplir el trato.

[_Stear se lleva a Anthony a rastras, y Ale va muy desanimada_]

**Anthony**: No debiste aceptar ese trato… no tienes que salir con él.

**Ale**: No es justo que te acusen, además disfrute mucho cuando le pegaste [_sonríe_]

**Lily**: Además no es nada el otro mundo, Ale ha salido con chicos peores.

**Ale**: [_con sarcasmo_] Gracias amiga..

**Lily**: Ayy, vamos, si es la verdad, recuerda al feo ese con el saliste un par de ocasiones.

**Ale**: Era muy simpático..

**Lily**: [_Alza una ceja_] Entonces ¿Por qué no sigues saliendo con él?

**Ale**: Porque hubo incompatibilidad de caracteres.

**Lily**. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se le llama así al suicidio social? Jejeje

**Anthony**: Sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea.

**Ale**: [_Lo abraza_] Oh, Anthony, no es menos que lo que tú harías por mi, así que no te preocupes, que siempre llevó mi aspersor de pimienta por si se quiere sobrepasar jejej. Nada me encantaría más que usarlo contra él jejeje.

**Lily**: [_con una sonrisa maliciosa_] Y supongo que lo provocarás….

**Ale**: [_con cara de inocencia_] Moi… ¿cómo crees?

**Stear**: [_riendo_] ¿Y tú que creías que necesitaban quien las defienda? Si las dos son de armas tomar.

**Anthony**: Si, ya las estoy viendo.

[_Se sientan en la mesa y en eso llega Miriam_]

**Miriam**: Hola a todos.

**Ale**: Hola Miriam. ¿Qué pasa?

**Miriam**: Solo quería decirle a Anthony, que Albert me dijo que si te veía te recordará que tienes cita con él.

**Anthony**: [_Mira su reloj y hace cara de hastío_] La cita con él, se me había olvidado, tengo que irme…

[_Anthony se levanta y Ale y Lily también_]

**Anthony**: Nos vemos después.

**Flammy**: ¿Y que dijiste? "Me van a dejar ir solo" Pues estas equivocado.

**Lily**: Mira Flammy, podrías guardarte tus comentarios..

[_Solo el grupo de grabación van siguiendo a Anthony_]

**Ale**: No te desanimes, yo creo que tu tío no va a ser tan implacable contigo…

**Lily**: Si, además tú solo querías ayudarme…quizá si yo dijera la verdad.

**Anthony**: No… no puedes decir eso, porque te expulsarían.

**Lily**: No estamos seguros…

**Anthony**: Ya basta… no hablemos más de eso, ¿esta bien? Yo solo quiero salir de esto…

[_Por fin llegan a la oficina de Albert, y Anthony pasa junto con todo el equipo_]

**Albert**: Wow, ¿qué es todo esto? No pueden pasar las cámaras.

**Flammy**: Es imperioso que así sea, no podemos dejarlo de grabar.

**Albert**. Pero esto es privado, no puede haber más gente aquí.

**Flammy**: ¿podríamos dejar solo a alguien filmando?

**Albert**: No, no pueden, esto es privado.

**Flammy**: Pero aquí Anthony firmo un contrato donde se le estaría grabando todo el día, esto es parte de su vida por lo tanto tiene que ser grabado.

**Albert**: Pero señorita, entienda que esto es de carácter confidencial.

[_Flammy se retira un momento y va donde están Ale y Lily_]

**Flammy**: Ustedes hagan algo, son las productoras ¿No?

**Ale**: Pero si esto es privado no podemos simplemente ignorar lo que dice él.

**Lily**. Si, no sería la primera vez… así que mejor salgamos.

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] Y se van a ir así nada más, esto lo sabrá el profesor.

**Ale**: ¿Es que no tienes prudencia?

**Anthony**: Ya no se peleen. Yo hablaré con mi tío.

[_Anthony se dirige a Albert_]

**Anthony**: Albert en verdad no importa, es cierto lo que dijo Miss Flammy yo firme ese contrato.

**Albert**. Pero Anthony…

**Ale**: ¿Qué les parece si quieren hablar más a gusto, pues que dejemos solo la cámara y nosotros nos salgamos?

[_Anthony sonríe levemente_]

**Anthony**: sería muy bueno.

**Flammy**: ¿Dejar la cámara? No. No es posible…

**Ale**: ¿Quieres que se grabe no?

**Flammy**: Pues si, pero algo bien… lo que dices es…

**Ale**: Es lo mejor, Mike, asegúrate de tener un buen plano…

[_Se ve la cara de Mike muy de cerca y que algo esta moviendo_]

**Mike**: Ya está

**Albert**: [_hace una mueca de descontento_] Pues no me hace gracia, pero bueno, ustedes salgan de aquí.

[_Salen todos de la oficina y solo se quedan Albert sentado en su silla y Anthony en una frente al escritorio_]

**Albert**: [_mira unos papeles_] Ayy, Anthony, nunca habías dado tantos problemas.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Albert**: Mira que eso de meter un virus a la red del colegio.

**Anthony**: No fue intencional.

**Albert**: Mr. Smith no piensa igual.

**Anthony**. Si, lo se, no lo pude convencer de lo contrario.

**Albert**: El dice que alguien lo mando apropósito

**Anthony**: Es probable…

[_Albert mira con detenimiento a Anthony_]

**Albert**: ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

**Anthony**: No. Solo que…

**Albert**. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Anthony**: [_se levanta de su asiento_] ¡¡¿¿¿Qué que ocurre???!! Mira a tu alrededor, todo parece un complot contra mi…

**Albert**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿Un complot? Vamos Anthony, estas exagerando.

**Anthony**: No, no estoy exagerando, todo se ha vuelto muy caótico. Primero Ema resulta atropellada por Terry, y luego Lily le da un ataque o algo así, y por si no fuera poco, Ale se vuelve loca de repente y comienza a gritar incoherencias en medio patio, luego a Luis se le mete un hacker a su página, y para acabarla me roban el carro.

**Albert**: [_hablando calmadamente_] Pueden ser solo coincidencias ¿no lo has pensado?

**Anthony**: No… no es posible… [_comienza a enojarse_] Y no solo eso, ahora resulta que también estoy loco…

**Albert**: Pero ¿porqué dices eso?

**Anthony**: Ema, el día de hoy que la vi, traía la férula en el otro pie… no estoy loco yo se que era el otro pie.

[_Albert lo mira con calma, y después respira_]

**Albert**: Mira Anthony, tal vez te esta afectando lo de andar seguido por la cámara todo el día, nadie esta haciendo un complot contra ti, solo han sido coincidencias.

**Anthony**: ¿coincidencias? No… no puedo aceptar eso, ¿Qué Ale se vuelva loca? Eso no es normal.

**Albert**: Bueno… ella nunca ha sido muy cuerda que digamos.

**Anthony**: [_mira serio a su tío_] No estoy hablando de eso, sino de andar con ese turbante y gritando tonterías.

**Albert**: Vamos Anthony. ¿Crees que ella por su propia cuenta andaría haciendo esas cosas?

**Anthony**: [_Se deja caer en la silla_] No lo se, ya no se nada…

**Albert**. La verdad es que creo que lo que necesitas es descansar, trata de tomar las cosas con más paciencia y no te tomes las cosas tan apecho… en verdad Anthony, si oyeras todas las historias que aquí me cuentan, verías que lo que te esta pasando simplemente raya en lo normal.

**Anthony**: ¿Ahora resulta que esto es normal?

**Albert**: Bueno, no traer la cámara, pero si todo lo que ocurre, a cualquiera le roban un carro, Ale pues… siempre ha estado un poco loca con sus ideas y sus cosas, Lily, bueno cualquiera puede sentirse mal, y Ema, yo creo que todo esto te hizo que te confundieras y realmente te equivocaste de pie. También lo que le sucedió a la página de Luis es muy normal… y esto nos lleva a lo que ocurrió ayer en el laboratorio de Computo

[_Anthony hace una mueca y deja caer su cabeza para atrás_]

**Albert**: Si, y no va a funcionar que quieras desviarme la atención con tus problemas… cometiste una infracción y es necesario que pagues por ello.

**Anthony**: Pero no fue mi intención.

**Albert**: Aunque no lo haya sido… la administración me dejó muy en claro lo que iba a pasar con los reportados de esta semana.

**Anthony**: ¿Me vas a mandar castigado? ¿me van a expulsar?

[_Albert sonríe y saca un papel de su archivero y se lo pasa a Anthony, el lo lee y después mira extrañado a Albert_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es esto?

**Albert**: Tu castigo.

**Anthony**: Un overol… Una brocha… Un rodillo… una bandeja… una gorra… ¿Qué es esto?

**Albert**. Lo que vas a necesitar.

**Anthony**. ¿Para que?

**Albert**. Para cumplir con tu castigo…

**Anthony**. ¿Voy a pintar algo?

**Albert**: [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Así es…

**Anthony**. ¿Qué voy a pintar?

**Albert**. El almacén del edificio Thomas.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué necesidad hay de pintar ese almacén? Si solo tiene cacharros viejos.

**Albert**: Tenía… Cacharros viejos, en este momento esta desocupado, y allí será donde se llevará a cabo el baile de primavera.

**Anthony**: [_levantando una ceja_] ¿Dentro de un almacén?

**Albert**. De hecho ese era un salón de baile, pero desde hace unos años lo han estado utilizando como almacén… la idea es que vuelva a ser funcional, y por eso se necesita que lo pinten.

[_Anthony se encoge de hombros_]

**Anthony**: Y ¿Cuándo tengo que hacerlo?

**Albert**: Pues… tiene que quedar antes de la última semana del mes-

**Anthony**: [_Abre Los ojos_] ¿Pero eso quiere decir que tengo que hacerlo en la semana del Break? No puede ser posible…

**Albert**. Dije que hasta la última semana… todavía tienes unos días…

**Anthony**. Y luego dices que no hay un complot en mi contra.

**Albert**. No pretendas chantajearme…

**Anthony**. Pues ya que… ¿puedo irme? Quizá logré encontrar mi carro…

**Albert**. Si, puedes irte.

[_Anthony se levanta con desanimo y abre la puerta, y Lily y Ale se tambalean y por poco caen_]

**Anthony**: [_soltando una ligera risa_] ¿Estaban escuchando?

**Ale**: [_Arreglándose el cabello_] Noooo, ¿cómo crees?

**Lily**: Solo estábamos recargadas en la puerta.

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] ¿En serio?

**Ale** **y** **Lily** [_al unísono_] ¡¡¡Claro!!!

**Ale**: ¿Y que te dijo?

**Anthony**. [_Suspira desanimado_] Quizá vaya a tener que suspender mi Spring Break.

**Lily**: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!!

**Ale**: No, eso no puede ser posible…

**Lily**: [_hablando aceleradamente_] No Anthony, no puedo dejar que esto ocurra, voy en este momento a hablar con tu tío, y a decirle que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que paso..

**Anthony**: [_La toma por el brazo_] ¿Acaso estas loca? No, vamos,

**Flammy**: Tú idiota ve por la cámara, antes de que se vayan.

**Mike**: Ahh, sí… ya voy

[_Se ve que Mike se acerca a la cámara y la visión se comienza a_ mover]

**Lily**: No, suéltame Anthony, tengo que ir a decirles la verdad.

**Anthony**: Shss, tienes que guardar silencio… nadie más sabe, así que mejor cállate.

**Lily**: Pero Anthony… si así.

**Anthony**. [_elevando la voz_] Ya te dije que mejor te calles, nada va a solucionarse… y solo se empeoraran las cosas.

**Lily**: Pues ya se empeoraron, si no puedes ir al Spring Break, no sirve de nada que me quede callada.

**Anthony**: No dije que no iría… que era posible….

[_Ale se acerca a ellos_]

**Ale**: Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no vas a poder ir?

**Anthony**. Es lo que le decía a Lily… que no es seguro. Es por el castigo que me pusieron.

[_llega Archie corriendo_]

**Archie**: Anthony… encontramos tu carro…

**Anthony**: [_volteando la cara hacía donde esta Archie_] ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Si… estaba estacionado en el campo que esta al lado del High… creo que Neal tenía razón.

**Anthony**: ¿No estas bromeando?

**Archie**: No… cuando tu venías para acá, llamé a unos amigos y luego nos confirmaron, y Stear y yo fuimos por el.

**Anthony**: [_Sonríe_] Eso es genial.

**Ale**: Ya ves Anthony… por lo menos sirvió de algo ese Neal.

**Anthony**: Pues si, pero a que precio…

**Ale**: Ya te dije que no importa… Ahora lo mejor sería ir a Literatura… quizá todavía nos dejen entrar.

**Archie**: Pues habla por ti, yo tengo cita con Albert.

**Anthony**. Pobre de ti…

**Archie**: [_con cara de asustado_] ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Anthony**. Mejor averígualo por ti mismo. Y nosotros vamos a Literatura….

[_Ale, Lily y Anthony caminan rumbo a Literatura y el equipo de grabación detrás de ellos_]

**Ale**: Pero no me dijiste…

**Anthony**: Luego hablamos… ¿ok?

[_Entran todos al salón. Y se sientan, llega el profesor Edmund y comienza a escribir algo en el pintarrón, Lily se ve muy apenada y Anthony algo enojado, Ale solo mira a Anthony sin prestar atención a la clase, algunos alumnos comienzan a leer un libro y así transcurre la clase, por fin salen del aula_]

**Ale**: Y bien ¿vas a decirme que castigo te puso?

**Anthony**: Claro, pero es que no quiero que se preocupen por mi…

**Lily**: ¿Cómo no vamos a preocuparnos? ¿Acaso no nos conoces?

**Anthony**: Por eso mismo se los digo, porque ya las conozco.

[_En eso llega Archie con cara de desanimo_]

**Archie**: No puede ser… esto arruina nuestro Spring Break… ¿era esto de lo que hablabas verdad?

**Anthony**: [_con una mueca de disgusto_] ¿También a ti eh?

**Archie**. Es una injusticia… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Ale**: [_exasperada_] Podría alguien decirnos que fue lo que les dijo.

**Archie**: Vamos a tener que pintar el almacén del edificio Thomas.

**Lily**: [_con cara de extrañeza_] ¿pintar el almacén?

**Archie**: Si, al parecer allí van a hacer el baile de primavera… ¡¡¡esto apesta!!!

[_Stear se acerca_]

**Stear**: ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Luis? ¿Qué van a tener que pintar ese galerón?

**Archie**: Siii, y antes de la última semana… ¿Qué piensan? Ahora nos vamos a perder nuestro Spring Break… y con tantas ansias que lo esperaba

**Lily**. ¿Quiere decir que si lo terminan antes pueden ir?

**Anthony**. En estricta y sana teoría si… pero dudo mucho que lo terminemos entre tres gentes en menos de dos días además con las clases y todo lo demás.

**Stear**: Pues si, [_saca unas llaves_] por cierto aquí están las llaves de tu carro.

**Anthony**. [_sonríe con desanimo_] En verdad que no puedo creer que se hayan llevado mi carro y haya aparecido en un mismo día.

**Stear**: Deberías considerarte afortunado.

[_Lily jala a Alejandra y se apartan del grupo mientras que Archie, Stear y Anthony caminan hacía el estacionamiento, los muchachos siguen caminando hasta llegar a donde esta el carro de Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Archie**: Al parecer cubrieron tu carro con huevos podridos…

**Anthony**. [_haciendo una mueca de asco_] Ahgg huele horrible…

**Stear**. Por lo menos lo encontramos.

[_Anthony se acerca a su carro tapándose la nariz, y después abre la puerta y se mete adentro, lo prende y todo parece estar bien, después sale de allí y cierra el carro y regresa a donde esta Stear_]

**Anthony**. Pues si parece que todo esta bien, a excepción de el olor… espero que se vaya.

**Archie**. Si yo también, porque huele a rayos.

**Stear**: No quiero parecer desalmado, pero creo que si no se lava en este momento, para mañana será muy difícil quitarle todo eso.

[_Anthony mira su carro y asiente con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: Voy a la caseta para ver si hay alguien que lo pueda lavar.

**Anthony**: No hay nadie, ellos solo vienen por la mañana. Creo que mejor voy por un balde de agua.

[_Anthony se acerca a la caseta y sale de allí con un balde de agua y unos trapos_]

**Anthony**: Creo que con esto podremos sacar ese olor.

[_Los muchachos comienzan a lavar el carro, en eso Lily, Ale y otros muchachos se acercan a donde están lavando el carro_]

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] Pues ya esta todo arreglado.

**Archie**: ¿de que hablas Lily?

**Lily**. Pues de que podrán tomar el spring Break

**Anthony**: [_con la camisa mojada levanta la cabeza_] ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ale**: [_interrumpe_] Pues que estos chicos y otros tantos nos ayudaran a pintar..

**Anthony**: [_asombrado_] ¿nos? Creí que el castigo era para Luis, Archie y yo.

**Lily**: ¿y creíste que los dejaríamos solos?

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] No realmente…

**Archie**: Gracias chicas, en serio que no debían molestarse.

**Stear**: Espero no bajarlos de su nube… pero exactamente ¿Cuándo piensan pintar el almacen?

**Ale**: El sábado… obviamente.

**Archie**: [_con cara de desanimo_] Pero ese día pensábamos ir de compras

**Lily**: Pues si no es el sábado, no tendrás que hacerlas…

**Stear**. Lily tiene razón. Creo que es mejor hacer las compras mañana y el sábado lo dedicamos a pintar.

**Anthony**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿También tú vas a ayudar?

**Stear**: Hey, yo siempre los ayudo, incluso cuando no debería… así que es un trato… el sábado se suspende la editorial para poder pintar…

**Ale**: [_abriendo la boca sorprendida_] Ahhh, ¿nos vas a dar el día libre en la editorial?

**Stear**: De todas maneras pensaba dárselos, con eso de que en las vacaciones no hay periódico.

**Ale**: Si ya decía yo…

**Lily**: Si, era demasiada bondad…

[_Anthony mira a las chicas_]

**Anthony**: Realmente se los agradezco, en serio que si

**Lily**: [_lo abraza_] No tienes nada que agradecer… después de lo que hiciste por mi, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

**Ale**: Así quea prepararnos, porque si nos vamos al Spring Break.

[_Anthony termina de limpiar su carro, y después se dirige a su habitación que ya esta un poco oscura, prende la lámpara de noche y se mete a bañar, sale ya cambiado y se coloca frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy fue un jueves complicado, en todos los aspectos por donde se le pueda ver, empezó un poco fuera de lo común, sin la cámara tradicional, y después los eventos se fueron dando muy rápido. Albert me dijo que todo lo que ocurría en mi vida era normal, y ahora debo de estar un poco aturdido porque comienzo a pensar que tiene razón, y que quizás me deje llevar por toda la presión que ponen sobre mi al estar siendo seguido por las cámaras todo el día. Y bueno por un momento perdí la calma, pero todo parece estarse componiendo, espero realmente el Spring Break… bueno, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir ya para que este jueves termine por fin. Hasta mañana.

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Anthony**: Buenas noches Mike.

**FIN EPISODIO 12**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: Complicado y Aturdido de Los Pericos_


	13. Chapter 13

**Proyecto Anthonymia**

**Capitulo 13**

**Viernes**

[_El reloj comienza a sonar bulliciosamente al momento que la hora cambia a las 6am. Anthony salta de un brinco y entra al baño. El agua se oye correr, mientras que Bob milagrosamente ya despierto se ve acercarse a la cámara.]_

**Bob**: [_mirando a la cámara_] parece que hoy será un largo día…

[_Una toalla cae en la cara de Bob en ese instante, y se ve a Anthony aproximarse.]_

**Anthony**: ¡Apresúrate Bob, que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer!

[_Bob comienza a guardar algunas cosas en un maletín, y se le ve alejarse de la cámara. Mientras tanto Anthony se acerca reluciente, y con una amplia sonrisa_.]

**Anthony**: Bien, pues hoy comienza este día de viernes, un día muy esperado, ya que hoy es el ultimo día de clases, y pues es el ultimo día que tenemos para prepararnos antes del viaje, aun no sabemos si tendré que ser filmado en el viaje, todos pensamos que si, porque tenemos que entregar los 30 días filmados, pero si nos queda una esperanza de que no tengamos que prender las cámaras para poder disfrutar mejor del viaje. Solo espero que todo lo que me queda por hacer hoy día, lo pueda terminar, y que ojalá y hoy no hayan complicaciones.

[_Se ve a Bob entrar en la habitación en el área de filmación de nuevo_]

**Bob**: ¿Nos vamos?

**Anthony**: si espera… [_Mira a la cámara de nuevo_] Pues a seguir esta aventura.

[_Se para mientras Bob toma la cámara, la imagen se ve agitada por un momento, pero en seguida se estabiliza, y se ve a Anthony caminar a prisa mas adelante_.]

**Bob**: ¿porque tanta prisa?

Anthony: porque quiero ver a Mr. Ruiz, me dijeron que sale a caminar en las mañanas...

**Bob**: pero si lo ibas a ver en el salón de todas formas….

**Anthony**: lo se, pero allí no tendré privacidad… [_Mira a la cámara de reojo y sonríe_] Bueno, digo, por lo menos no habrá tanta gente…

**Bob**: como digas….

[_Los dos siguen caminando, al salir afuera, el sol desenfoca por un momento la imagen, pero enseguida se puede apreciar bien todo el campus, a lo lejos se distingue a muy pocas personas caminando o corriendo, Anthony camina rumbo al academics building, y se queda esperando por un momento en silencio_.]

**Bob**: [_aclarando la garganta_] Anthony, este, cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, porque no es por nada, pero deberíamos mejor de empacar, porque te recuerdo que no lo hemos hecho.

**Anthony**: habla por ti, yo ya tengo casi todo listo.

**Bob**: ¿pero en que momento? Yo no te he visto...

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] aunque no lo creas hay momentos en los que no me estas gravando…

**Bob**: [_grita subitamente_] alli va mr. Ruiz

[_Anthony corre unos segundos y se aproxima a donde esta el maestro haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento_.]

**Anthony**: Mr. Ruiz! Mr Ruiz! [_hablando agitadamente_] quería hablar con usted…

**Mr. Ruiz**: [_sorprendido_] Anthony… Bob… pensé que los vería a las 8:30

**Anthony**: lo se, pero quería que habláramos… bueno a solas si se podría decir…

**Mr. Ruiz**: como quieras, dime que necesitas…

**Anthony**: pues como usted sabe mañana nos vamos a ir a spring break, y pues no estaba seguro si la filmación iba a tener que continuar aunque estemos lejos…

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¿y como planean entregar 30 días si no filman las vacaciones? Además, piensa que eso le dará mucho más realismo a todo, y estarán lejos de la escuela

**Anthony**: [_interrumpiendo_] si, pero, Bob y Mike están de vacaciones, y con Charles no se puede contar, no creo que ellos nos tengan que estar filmando, seria injusto.

**Mr. Ruiz**: de eso mismo les iba a hablar en el salón… creo que les tengo una opción que los va a satisfacer.

**Anthony**: bueno [_con cara de decepción_] de ninguna manera nos va a satisfacer ser seguidos por la cámara todo el día, pero bueno, me imagino que tendré que esperar para saber su idea después.

**Mr. Ruiz**: se que no es algo que les gustaría, pero recuérdate que la edición se encargara de cualquier cosa que sea demasiado privada o no apropiada para ser publicada, de eso no te preocupes, te aseguro que podrán disfrutar de sus vacaciones, y casi ni notaran a las cámaras.

**Anthony**: pues, espero….

**Mr. Ruiz**: pues si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer…

**Anthony**: espere, tengo otra cosa que preguntarle…

**Mr. Ruiz**: bueno, te escucho…

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] pues, lo que pasa es que, han pasado cosas extrañas desde hace una semana, y yo pensé que talvez tenia algo que ver con un complot o algo no se, que usted les dijo a las chicas que hicieran, no se, para entretener...

**Mr. Ruiz**: De ninguna manera, yo no le he pedido a nadie que haga cosas extrañas…

**Anthony**: [_interrumpe_] pero entonces porque siento que de un tiempo acá han pasado cosas fuera de lo común…

**Mr. Ruiz**: tranquilo, te estas sugestionando, la cámara constantemente siguiéndote, mucha gente se pone nerviosa, inquieta de estar cerca, y talvez si estén pasando cosas que no te pasaban antes, pero ten por seguro que nadie ha planeado nada en tu contra… ahora si te dejo, y nos vemos luego…

**Anthony**: si, hasta luego…

[Anthony, comienza a caminar pensativo rumbo a su dormitorio.]

**Bob**: ¿vamos a desayunar?

**Anthony**: [_Mirando su reloj_] si, vamos, déjame llamar a las chicas para que no me busquen… [_Anthony toma su celular y marca un número_]Ale, hola, si, te llamo para que nos encuentren en la cafetería… Si, ya estamos por aquí, nos vemos luego… si tú quieres… No, allá ella, no me importa si se enoja. Nos vemos.

[_Anthony cuelga, y continúa caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería. Al entrar todo parece desierto, solo algunas personas están ocupando las grandes mesas, Anthony se acerca al bufete, y toma algunas donas, bagels y queso crema, después se dirige a pedir café_. ]

**Anthony**: ¡hola Alfred! Me puedes dar, tres café medianos, con azúcar y crema…

**Alfred**: ¡hola Anthony! ¿Listo para las vacaciones?

**Anthony**: pues casi, aun nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer…

**Alfred**: y filmaran también en Cancún…

**Anthony**: [_extrañado_] como sabes que iremos a Cancún

**Alfred**: bueno, Anthony, todo mundo lo sabe...

**Anthony**: si tienes razón… y si, estaremos filmando también las vacaciones, ¿que te parece?

**Alfred**: me parece que se divertirán mucho [_sonríe_] aquí tienes el café.

[_Anthony coloca todo en la misma charola y lo lleva a la mesa azul de siempre, y por primera vez se encuentra vacía_]

**Bob**: hey Anthony, te importa si dejo esto aquí y voy por algo de tomar…

**Anthony**: oh no, claro por mi déjalo, disculpa, no te pregunte que querías...

**Bob**: no importa igual no podías cargarlo todo... [_Se ve la cámara moverse y quedar al nivel de la mesa_] nos vemos…

[_Anthony se queda a solas, bebiendo a sorbos su café, mientras espera a los demás. No pasa más de dos minutos, cuando se oyen las voces de las chicas acercándose a la mesa._]

**Ale**: ¡Anthony! [_se acerca y le da un beso_] ¿Cómo estás? ¿Porque tan temprano hoy?

**Lily**: [_dándole un beso también_] si Anthony, no tenias porque eh…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] no es que tenia que empacar y hacer unas cosas, y pues ya que estaba despierto, decidimos venir a la cafetería… por cierto Ale, ¿le avisaste a Flammy?

**Ale**: no, te dije que no lo haría, jaja me la imagino golpeando la puerta como una tonta jajá

**Anthony**: pues a mi tampoco me importa mucho…

[_Las chicas se incorporan y toman los cafés_]

**Lily**: ummm que rico, como a mi me gusta, gracias lindo...

**Ale**: pues el mió tiene mucha azúcar… pero igual gracias Anthony, como siempre...

**Anthony**: pues si quieres vas a traer otro…

**Ale**: no, así esta bien, no te molestes… solo fue un comentario… jeje

**Lily**: pues, yo espero que de verdad no tengamos que llevar la cámara a Cancún, seria casi como llevar a mi mama…

**Ale**: si, como llevar testigos silenciosos jaja

**Anthony**: pues ni tan silenciosos, pero yo que ustedes me iba acostumbrando a la idea, si no ¿de donde sacaremos 30 días antes del fin de semestre?

**Lily**: pues eso si…. Pero no se, a lo mejor solo filmamos en algunos momentos… ay solo de pensar que Flammy vendrá… ¿porque no ha dicho nada, pero me imagino que si viene no?

**Ale**: pues de seguro, porque si no como va a dirigir jaja

**Anthony**: ¿Y Ema?

**Lily**: ¿acaso somos sus guardianas? No se donde pueda estar…

**Anthony**: que genio…. Pero digo, ¿ella sabia que Mr. Ruiz quería vernos hoy?

**Lily**: me imagino que si…. Aw mira allí viene…

[_Ema viene acercándose con dificultad, todavía trae puesto el yeso en la pierna, y se le ve muy sonriente_.]

**Ale**: hola Ema!! [_Saluda empeñosa con la mano_]

**Ema**: [_solo se oye su voz_] ¡¡¡hola!!! Buen día…. No hay nada como un buen comienzo…

**Anthony**: no me digas que sales a correr con la pierna así…

**Ema**: claro que no, ¿como podría? [_se acerca a la visión de la cámara y saluda a todos con un beso_]

[_Anthony se queda viendo los pies de Ema sin decir nada, Ema lo nota, pero finge demencia_]

**Lily**: ¿Y Bob?

**Anthony**: dijo que iba a buscar algo de tomar…

**Ale**: pues ya va siendo hora…

**Anthony**: vayan ustedes, yo lo espero...

**Lily**: pues no quedara de otra…. Nos vemos luego ok, ¿Ema vienes?

**Ema**: [_se queda pensando_] pues, vamos… quería tomar un café…

**Lily**: ay, ven toma termínate el mió, vamos…

[_Las chicas se mueven fuera de enfoque y solo se oyen sus voces mientras se van alejando._]

**Ale**: ciao Anthony…

**Anthony**: nos vemos….

[_En ese momento se acerca Bob_]

**Bob**: nada como una soda bien fría…

**Anthony**: ¿bromeas? ¿No es muy temprano...?

**Bob**: para mi no… jején nos vamos… [_Toma la cámara despacio, la imagen se levanta de la mesa, y poco a poco vuelve a enfocar a Anthony_]

**Anthony**: pues si, vamos…

[_Empiezan a caminar, y ya van casi llegando a la salida del lugar, cuando se ve a Flammy avanzando hacia ellos muy a prisa.]_

**Anthony**: ahh, sabia que todo iba muy tranquilo…

**Bob**: [_solo se ríe_]

**Flammy**: [_ofuscada_] ¿no podrían haberme dicho que iban a estar aquí?

**Anthony**: tu misma lo dijiste, no podíamos…. [_Se ríe_]

**Flammy**: [_levantando la voz_] ¿en verdad te parece gracioso, no es así? ¿Te diviertes?

**Anthony**: pues la verdad si….

**Flammy**: mira, Anthony, ¡estoy cansada de que siempre me tomen como 0 a la izquierda, que cambien de plan sin decirme nada y que encima de todo se burlen de mí!! ¡Ya estoy harta!

**Anthony**: bienvenida al club, yo también lo estoy…. [_Camina más aprisa_]

**Flammy**: [_siguiéndole el paso con dificultad_] ¿¡te podrías calmar!? ¿Y tu porque estas harto? La estrellita del show…. El niño lindo más popular… ¡deberías estar feliz!

**Anthony**: [_subiendo el tono igual_] ¿y tu crees que a mi me gusta todo esto? ¿Que yo lo elegí voluntariamente?

**Flammy**: ¡¡que yo recuerde si!! ¡Estabas encantado!

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡pues te equivocas!!! ¡¡Por mi esto se termina hoy mismo!!

**Flammy**: ¡no, si aparte de todo eres un egoísta! Si no necesitas la nota, y no te importa, hay muchos ¡que si la necesitamos!

**Anthony**: Flammy, no quiero sonar rudo, pero de verdad, vete de mi vista, ya tengo suficiente de que preocuparme…

**Flammy**: todo seria mejor si tus "productoras" hicieran mejor su trabajo…

**Anthony**: ¿a que viene eso? Mira Flammy, por favor, no te metas con ellas, ya lo deberías de tener claro...

**Flammy**: pues no les tengo miedo, y yo que tu, no me fiaría tanto de ellas….

**Anthony**: [_se para muy serio_] ¿a que te refieres? ¿De que hablas?

**Flammy**: yo solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, no digas después que no se te dijo, mucho cuidado… Anthony…. [_Se aleja rápidamente, y entra al salón_]

**Anthony** se queda parado y muy pensativo, pero entra titubeante al salón. Ya todos parecen estar esperándolo.

**Mr. Ruiz**: Anthony, te esperábamos, Bob, deja la cámara en el stand aquí mirando adentro del salón, y siéntate.

[_Bob, ni tardo ni perezoso deja la cámara en el stand, y toma su lugar.]_

**Mr. Ruiz:** se que es su hora libre, así que seré breve… para los que se los están preguntando, si tendrán que filmar en Cancún, los editores, tendrán que guardar los dvd's y clasificarlos, se que estarán muy ocupados, así espero que se turnen, Bob, Charles, y Mike solo filmaran en zonas privadas, como en las habitaciones, etc. porque, y esto será un alivio pero talvez un malestar a la vez, para que todos tengan tiempo libre, me tome la libertad de pedirle a unos amigos camarógrafos que residen en Cancún que tomaran el lugar de Bob Y Mike la mayoría del tiempo. Será tu labor Flammy darles sus horarios y contactarlos cuando lleguen allá…

**Ms. Flammy:** [_escribiendo_] si profesor…

**Lily**: [_haciendo muecas_] ¿¿¿entonces eso quiere decir que ella vendrá con nosotras???

**Mr. Ruiz:** ¡pero por supuesto! Es la directora del proyecto… ¿que pensaba usted tomar su lugar?

**Lily**: no, no profesor…Pero igual le aseguro que falta no nos haría… [_Se rie con sarcasmo_]

**Mr. Ruiz:** [_hablando en voz alta_] Desafortunadamente no esta en su poder tomar esa decisión, así que por favor limítese a hacer su trabajo. [_Habla más tranquilo_] Bien, eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta?

**Ale**: ¿vamos a pagarles a estos camarógrafos?

**Mr. Ruiz**: Le di a Flammy todas las indicaciones en cuanto a los camarógrafos al llegar a México… ¿alguien más?

**Bob**: [_incrédulo y con cara de espanto_] ¿eso quiere decir que estoy libre?

**Mr. Ruiz**: [_sonriendo_] eso quiere decir que tendrá mucho tiempo libre, pero si tendrá que seguir filmando…

**Bob**: nada es perfecto... [_Con decepción_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¡ahora si, eso es todo! ¡Que les vaya bien! suerte, y pórtense bien...

[_Todos los alumnos comienzan a salir ruidosamente del salón, Anthony se queda guardando unos papeles en su mochila_]

**Lily**: ¿vamos Anthony...?

**Anthony**: ustedes adelántense…

**Lily**: si quieres te esperamos, todavía tenemos tiempo…

**Anthony**: no, no es necesario, nos vemos luego…

[_Lily y Ale se miran extrañadas pero se van del salón sin protestar, seguidas de Ema, Mr. Ruiz también sale del salón atrás de ellas, se les oye hablar a lo lejos_.]

**Anthony**: [_mirando a Flammy que se encuentra aun escribiendo_] Flammy, ¿me quieres explicar lo que estabas diciéndome?

**Flammy**: [_lo mira desafiante_] ah, ¿te di en que pensar no? Pero a mi no me preguntes nada… porque no tengo mas que decirte, tu has tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mió…

**Anthony**: lo haré, y no te preocupes, no voy a molestarte más, pero eso si, la próxima vez que insinúes algo, dilo bien o no lo digas del todo, las cosas a medias no sirven….

[_Anthony sale a prisa del salón, Flammy toma sus cosas y lo sigue rápidamente, al llegar afuera, Mr. Ruiz aun esta hablando con las chicas_.]

**Anthony**: [_Acercándose_] pensé que ya no estarían aquí….

**Mr. Ruiz:** solo comentábamos sobre las vacaciones… una vez mas... suerte… cualquier cosa, Flammy sabe donde contactarme

[_Mr. Ruiz se aleja rápidamente, mientras las chicas comienzan a caminar despacio al lado de Anthony_]

**Lily**: bueno, al menos no nos dijo algo que no supiéramos….

**Ale**: pues si, pero no me convence aun mucho lo de los camarógrafos…

**Ema**: si a mi no me parece, una cosa es que nos graven los chicos, y otra cosa, gente totalmente desconocida…

**Flammy**: [_se acerca desprevenidamente_] pues eso, no lo deciden ustedes me parece… [_Sonríe maliciosa_] bueno, yo los dejo, tengo una clase importante en este momento, nos vemos después de su clase de baile…. [_Se aleja sin decir nada mas, nadie le contesta_]

**Ema**: Pues yo también los dejo… nos vemos luego… [_Se acerca a Anthony para darle un beso_] ciao Anthony…. [_Se aleja sin más reverencia]_

**Lily**: oigan… se que no soy una buena influencia al sugerirlo, pero... ¿quien quiere cortar redacción? La verdad yo no tengo deseos de ir…

**Ale**: hay Lily yo tampoco pero tenemos que ir…

**Lily**: ay... es que es tan aburrido…

**Anthony**: pues yo estoy de acuerdo…

**Ale**: ¿en serio?

**Anthony**: pues si, pero deberíamos ir, porque aparte ya no fuimos el miércoles…

**Ale**: tienes razón, será mejor ir…

**Lily**: ay pues ya que… vamos…

[_Todos entran al salón desconsolados, pero cuando miran al escritorio el que esta sentado no es el profesor Sapiro, si no el Profesor de Historia del Arte, Astor Luke_.]

**Astor Luke**: ¿tienen su reporte?

**Anthony**: [_lo mira confundido_] ¿perdón? Cual reporte….?

**Astor Luke**: el del viaje del museo….

**Anthony**: no sabíamos que había uno….

**Lily**: si, nosotras ni estuvimos…

**Astor Luke**: ¿y por eso creen que tienen el derecho de no entregar su reporte? Todos aquí lo trajeron… [_Mirando a la clase_] los que lo hayan entregado tienen el resto del periodo libre, y la clase de historia también queda libre.

[_La clase se queda silenciosa_]

**Ale**: ¿y el profesor Sapiro?

**Astor Luke**: pues, como puede ver, no pudo venir, yo lo estoy sustituyendo, pero como la mayoría aquí también están en mi clase, decidí dar las dos a la vez.

[_Los demás alumnos comienzan a retirarse alegremente del salón, algunos se despiden amablemente del profesor_.]

**Ale**: [_muy seria_] profesor, siento mucho no haberme comunicado con usted para recuperar la clase, ¿hay alguna forma en que podamos hacer extra crédito o algo?

**Anthony**: si profe, ¿quiere que vayamos al museo ahora?

[_En ese momento entra Luis corriendo_]

**Luis**: lo siento… me levante… tar….

**Astor Luke**: bien, señor Burgos que bueno que usted también esta aquí… y si, he pensado en un extra crédito, ¿ustedes irán a Cancún no?

**Ale**: [_titubeante_] eh... este... si…

**Astor Luke**: cuando estén allí visiten alguno de sus museos y tráiganme un reporte. De lo contrario tendrán F en el examen final.

**Luis**: pero profe, vamos a estar de vacaciones…

**Astor Luke**: eso debieron pensarlo antes de disturbar en el museo… bueno, ustedes también pueden irse. Nos vemos la semana que viene…

**Anthony**: gracias profesor, le entregaremos el reporte…

**Luis**: Y… ¿tenemos que entregar algo para Mr. Sapiro?

**Astor Luke:** ¿Tiene algo que entregar?

**Luis**: la verdad… no…

**Astor Luke**: me lo imagine… pueden retirarse, y estaré esperando ese reporte, ¡que tengan buenas vacaciones! ¡Nos vemos!

[_El profesor sale, pero todos se quedan en el salón en silencio, hasta que Bob por fin lo rompe_.]

**Bob**: bueno, vamonos de aquí…

**Ale**: es lo más sensato que he oído todo el día…

**Lily**: ¡Hay! que aburrido ir a un museo en las vacaciones…

**Anthony**: Si pero, no nos queda de otra…

[_En ese momento, Kile se acerca a ellos_]

**Kile**: hey, hola… solo quería decirles que Ms. Anderson no estará dando la clase hoy…

**Ale**: ¿Que que? Pero si dijo que hoy practicaríamos para examen…

**Kile**: cierto, pero no vino, hay una sustituta dando la clase, pero nadie de los demás periodos en su sano juicio se ha quedado… jeje

**Anthony**: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Quiere decir que tenemos el resto del día libre!

**Luis**: ¡¡es lo mejor que he oído el día de hoy!!

**Lily**: claro, ¡tienes razón! Podemos comenzar las compras más temprano…

**Kile**: pues solo quería avisarles… nos vemos luego…

**Anthony**: ¿tú no vas a ir a Cancún?

**Kile**: no, yo voy a ir con unos amigos a South Beach… ¡suerte! Nos vemos...

[_Todos se despiden animadamente, mientras salen del salón_]

**Anthony**: bueno, voy a llamar a Archie y Stear para ver si pueden venir…

**Lily**: no creo que puedan… son muy cumplidos... Bueno Stear lo es…Y Archie a lo mejor prefiera estar con esa chica…

**Ale**: ohh pero que oigo…. Me parece oír celos en tu voz…

**Lily**: ay Ale por favor…

[_Anthony usa el celular y habla entre medio de la discusión que se armo entre las chicas, su voz no se distingue muy bien_]

**Anthony**: bueno, pues tenias razón, Stear no puede, y de todas formas el va con Patty mas tarde, Archie dijo que nos esperaba en el estacionamiento…

**Lily**: ummm… me lo imagine

[_Todos caminan al estacionamiento_]

**Anthony**: talvez debería de avisarle a Flammy…

**Ale**: ay no, no le digas nada…

**Lily**: ay si, que se quede… luego quien la aguanta…

**Anthony**: se que les molesta su presencia, pero ella es la directora después de todo, así que por lo menos le avisare…

**Lily**: si tu así lo quieres…. [_Se cruza de brazos, visiblemente molesta_]

**Anthony**: [_tapando el teléfono_] solo contesto la maquina… hey, Flammy, te aviso que no tendremos historia del arte, ni estaremos en Baile, si quieres nos puedes alcanzar en el Lenox Square Mall, seguro pasaremos la mayor parte de la tarde allá, cualquier cosa llama a mi celular… [_Cuelga el teléfono_]

**Lily**: insisto en que no debiste avisarle… en fin…

[_Todos caminan ahora rumbo al estacionamiento, Bob esta gravándoles de lejos, tratando de seguirles el paso, no se distinguen bien las voces hasta que llegan al estacionamiento_]

**Ale**: ¿como nos vamos a ir?

**Anthony**: ¿pues ustedes dos y Bob en mi carro no?

**Lily**: me temo que con la cámara en la parte de atrás solo hay espacio para uno…Si quieres yo me voy con Luis…

[_En ese momento se aparece Archie_]

**Archie**: ¡¡hola!! ¿Que, ya se iban sin mi?

**Anthony**: ¡hola primo! Jeje, nooo, como crees solo discutíamos como nos íbamos…

**Archie**: eso es fácil, Lily viene conmigo...

**Lily**: yo creí que yo iba con Luis…

**Luis**: ¿bromeas? De mi carcacha al Mercedes de Archie nos vamos todos allí...

[_Luis camina hacia el carro de Archie sin esperar respuesta_]

**Anthony**: pues no se diga mas, Ale, tú vienes conmigo y Bob, Lily con Archie y Luis

_[Lily, camina hacia el carro de Archie de mala gana, Archie procede a abrirle la puerta, pero en eso, Bob entra con dificultad al carro de Anthony, la imagen se mueve por unos segundos, solo se distingue los sillones de cuero negro del Ferrari de Anthony_.]

**Ale:** [_solo se ve su espalda_] parece que Lily se enojo…

**Anthony**: [_también solo se le ve la espalda mientras comienza a manejar_] no tiene porque… la verdad no lo creo y si se enojo, pues... ¿tiene dos trabajos no?

**Ale**: Wow Anthony, ¿estas bastante sarcástico hoy no?

**Anthony**: no, como crees… pero digo, es la verdad… no tiene porque enojarse, somos todos amigos…

[_Ale mira hacia abajo sin decir nada por un momento_]

**Ale**: supongo que si tienes razón…

**Anthony**: ¿pasa algo?

**Ale**: nada… solo meditaba… ¿puedo prender el radio?

**Anthony**: claro, pon lo que quieras…

[_En ese momento Ale pone una estación de radio, y se empieza a oír la canción, you're Hero de Mariah Carey_]

**Anthony**: no me agrada para nada, Mariah Carey…

**Ale**: si quieres cambio… no es problema…

**Anthony**: no importa, de todas formas ya vamos a llegar...

**Ale**: si, pero digo, si te molesta la audición jajaja

**Anthony**: [_la mira sonriendo_] no, como crees…

[_En ese momento, un carro les bocina por detrás_]

**Anthony**: ¡que le ocurre a ese demente!

**Ale**: no le hagas caso…ahh mira, es Geor…

**Anthony**: ohh…. Jejee

**Ale**: [_gritando por la ventana_] si es que vamos a Lenox Square…

**Geor**: [_gritando igual_] ¡allá voy también! ¡Nos vemos!

**Anthony**: [_la canción en la radio esta terminando_] ¡ahhh por fin!

**Radio**: Y esa fue la sensacional Mariah Carey y ahora con ustedes, Robbie Williams, Tripping… [_La música de la canción se empieza a escuchar_]

**Anthony**: Ah, eso esta mucho mejor [_le da volumen al radio y continua manejando hasta llegar al mall_]

[_Al llegar al lugar, todos se bajan rápidamente. Las chicas enseguida comienzan a platicar amenamente, mientras que los chicos, caminan a unos pasos tras de ellas. La cámara sin duda esta levantando muchas miradas_.]

**Bob**: ¡Oigan! No creo que dejen filmar aquí…

**Anthony**: umm no pensé en eso… tienes razón, ¿Ale tienes los permisos?

**Ale**: si, siempre traigo unos conmigo… si quieren voy a la oficina a hablar…

**Anthony**: si, lo preferiría a que nos sacaran de aquí, y luego ya no podríamos hacer nuestras compras… mientras tanto, Bob apaga la cámara… [Mirando a la cámara] nos vemos después…

[_La cámara se apaga, todo queda a oscuras por un momento, cuando la imagen se ve de nuevo, se ve a Anthony acercándose_…]

**Anthony**: [_hablando a la cámara_] Bueno, nos permitieron grabar, pero con la condición de no armar mucho revuelo, y no podemos grabar adentro de las tiendas así que vamos a procurar no hacerlo. [_Se rie_]

**Lily**: Bueno, yo en verdad solo tengo que comprar algunas cosas, si quieren nos dividimos y nos juntamos a eso de [_mira a su reloj_] de las 3pm en el área de la comida.

**Archie**: yo, preferiría que nos quedáramos todos juntos…

**Luis**: si, yo también…

**Ale**: Todos juntos llamaremos mas la atención, yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily, bueno, nos vemos a las tres en el food court.

[_Las chicas se alejan rumbo a una tienda de cosméticos mientras que los chicos entran a una tienda de juegos de videos. Bob se queda afuera, y los grava de lejos. Varias chicas pasan frente a la cámara y la saludan. Un grupo de chicas lo ve y se acercan_.]

**Chica 1**: ¿estas grabando para un programa de televisión?

**Bob**: no, es solo un proyecto escolar…

**Chica 2**: Si, vimos con quien estabas… ¿no nos puedes presentar?

**Bob**: pues no puedo entrar a la tienda…

**Chica 1**: entonces nos esperamos…

[_Las chicas se quedan paradas justo al lado de Bob, y conversan y ríen amenamente, hasta que Anthony, Luis y Archie salen de la tienda de video juegos_…]

**Archie**: [_alegremente_] Bob… ¿no nos presentas a tus amigas?

**Bob**: no son mis amigas… ellas los quieren conocer a ustedes…

**Chica 1**: hola soy Cathy, ¿ustedes van a Lakewood U. no?

**Archie**: [_tomándole la mano_] yo soy Archie, y el Anthony [_Anthony también le da la mano_] y este es Luis [_Luis también les da la mano a ambas amigablemente_] y si, vamos a Lakewood U.…

**Chica 2**: yo soy Lucy, si lo sabemos, nosotras vamos a Notra Dame, pero sabemos de su proyecto…

**Anthony**: Vaya, no sabia que se supiera en otras escuelas...

[_Las chicas se miran y sonríen sonrojadas_]

**Lucy**: pues… ¿quieren ir a comer algo? Aquí hay un pequeño lugar muy acogedor…

**Archie**: ¡claro! Porque no… [_Es interrumpido por Anthony_]

**Anthony**: no, lo siento, tenemos planes… mucho gusto... [_Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar_]

**Cathy**: ¡igualmente! ¡Bye! [_Las dos chicas se quedan susurrando decepcionadas_]

**Archie**: [_alcanzando a Anthony_] Oye Anthony, porque hiciste eso…

**Anthony**: pues ya les dijimos a las chicas que comeríamos juntos…

**Luis**: a mi no me molestaba comer dos veces…

**Archie**: Si, Anthony, que importa, le decimos a las chicas que no podemos… ¿O que? ¿Tienes miedo que se enojen?

**Anthony**: bueno, de eso no habría duda, que se enojarían, y no creo que a ti te gustaría que Lily se enojara también… [_Lo mira con complicidad_]

**Archie**: bueno, ya me acostumbre a sus desplantes…

**Anthony**: ¿ósea que ya no te importa?

**Archie**: no dije... eso... ¿porque tanto te interesa saberlo primito?

**Anthony**: no me interesa, me da igual, ya sabes que las dos son mis amigas…

**Archie**: pero no te son indiferentes, no creas que no se nota…

**Anthony**: [_se para de repente_] ¿que, se me nota según tú?

**Archie**: [_le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda_] ah primito, no te incomodes… se nota que las aprecias mucho…. [_Se ríe sarcásticamente y continua caminando indiferente_]

**Anthony**: [_lo alcanza_] mira, las dos son muy guapas…

**Archie**: ¿Y que me dices de Ema?

**Anthony**: también lo es… pero así como Ale y Lily, es solo una amiga…

**Archie**: Vamos Anthony… alguna te tiene que gustar mas…

**Anthony**: ¿oye y Luis? [_mira a todos lados_]

**Archie**: no me cambies el tema… Luis se quedo atrás, y ya no lo vi… talvez el si se fue a comer con Cathy y Lucy…

**Anthony**: no es que te cambie el tema, talvez lo deberíamos buscar…

**Archie**: vamos… él ya esta grande no se va a perder… mira porque no entramos allí [_señala una tienda de ropa_] quiero comprar unas cuantas cosas…

[_Los dos entran al lugar sin decir nada, Bob titubea un tanto, pero entra detrás de ellos._

_La tienda es bastante grande y esta ambientada por una luz tenue, aunque hay varias gentes comprando, esta relativamente vacía_.]

**Anthony**: [_susurrando_] ¡Bob! ¡Bob! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

**Bob**: [_susurrando igual_] no me han dicho nada…. Fingiré que la tengo apagada…

[_La imagen se mueve momentáneamente, y cambia de posición_]

**Anthony**: en serio… solo espera afuera… ¿que tanto puedes grabar llevando la cámara en la mano?

**Bob**: yo me las arreglo, ustedes sigan…

[_En ese momento se acerca una de las vendedoras_]

**Vendedora**: hola, bienvenidos a Abercrombie & Filch, ¿les puedo ayudar a buscar algo?

**Archie**: pues si, estamos buscando ropa de verano…

**Vendedora**: si me siguen, les muestro lo que nos ha llegado de la colección de verano.

[_La vendedora los dirige a la seccion donde se encuentran varios estilos de camisetas, playeras, guayaveras y bermudas con colores veraniegos, los chicos escogen varias camisas y se dirigen a los vestidores_…]

**Archie**: Creo que me las voy a llevar todas…

**Anthony**: ¿sin probártelas?

**Archie**: solo me voy a probar el traje de baño… [_Guiña un ojo y entra al vestidor_]

[_Mientras tanto Anthony también entra al vestidor, la imagen se concentra en la puerta del vestidor de Anthony por un momento…]_

**Bob**: oye Anthony… no vas a salir para ver como te quedan las camisas…

**Anthony**: [_con voz burlona_] no pensé que te interesaba verme modelando jaja, además aquí dentro hay espejo…

**Bob**: no es para mi… es para tus fans… estoy seguro que les gustara verte...

**Anthony**: ¡ni lo pienses!

[_En ese momento Archie sale sin camisa y con un pantalón corto color azul… Se para enfrente del espejo tridimensional y empieza a admirarse los músculos, Bob trata de acercar la imagen…]_

**Archie**: [_mirando hacia la cámara a través del espejo_] creo que estoy algo pálido, pero eso se arregla llegando a Cancún… [_Anthony sale de su vestidor_]

**Anthony**: ¿y eso, que se supone que es?

**Archie**: mi traje de baño… ¿que, no te gusta?

**Anthony**: pues, ¿no estará muy corto?

**Archie**: no, así me gusta usarlos… deberías de comprarte uno también

**Anthony**: la verdad pienso llevar los que uso para natación…

**Archie**: [_lo mira de reojo_] entonces… no me has contestado aun… ¿Quién es la que te atrae más?

**Anthony**: ¿de que?

**Archie**: no te hagas… sabia que estabas evadiendo la conversación…

**Anthony**: [_se ríe con picardía_] ya te lo dije, las tres son muy lindas… cada una tiene algo que la hace ser especial…

**Archie**: ay primo… so lo tú tienes esa suerte siempre, bueno, no me digas ahora, pero piénsalo bien porque en algún momento vas a tener que enfrentarlas…

**Anthony**: mira, no hables tonterías, lo mejor será que paguemos y nos vayamos a buscar a Luis, ya son casi las 3pm y les dijimos a las chicas que almorzaríamos juntos a las 3…

**Archie**: espera, yo lo llamo tú ve a pagar…

[_Archie se aleja del enfoque de la cámara y se le oye a lo lejos hablar, mientras tanto, Anthony se acerca al mostrador y paga por las cosas. Después salen afuera, y se dirigen al food Court a encontrarse con las chicas, que al parecer brillan por su ausencia_.]

**Luis**: acercándose, perdón pero entre al ciber café, necesitaba checar mis mensajes, te llame Anthony pero no entró la llamada…

**Anthony**: no importa… y has visto a las chicas…

**Luis**: mmm no, la verdad no…

**Archie**: llamaré a Lily… [_Marca el teléfono_] Lily… ¿dónde están?.. Ahh… si quieres las esperamos… ¿Que que? Pero si quedamos en comer juntos… [_Tapa el auricular_] ahora dicen que no han terminado, y que comamos sin ellas…

**Anthony**: ¿Donde están?

**Archie**: [_le hace señas que no sabe y continua conversando_] ahh, con ese tipo… parece fantasma… bueno, no hablemos de eso, y ¿entonces a que hora nos vemos? ¡Hello! Ello

[_cierra el celular_] me colgó… dijo que todavía tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y que se iban a ir a hacer el pelo después, y que además ya habían comido algo rápido con el tal Howl..

**Luis**: ¡Cómo odio a ese tipo! y nosotros que no quisimos comer con Lucy y la otra… ¿como era que se llamaba?

**Archie**: Cathy… si, bueno, eso nos pasa por ser caballerosos...

**Anthony**: me parece que ustedes dos estaban deseosos de no esperar a la chicas, así que de ¿que de que se quejan? bueno, igual y yo todavía necesito comprar una maleta de mano, y otras cosas, vamos por algo rápido, Mcdonals o algo y seguimos con las compras…

[_El resto de la tarde la pasan en el centro comercial terminando un sin fin de compras hasta que llega la noche. Cansados y cargando muchas bolsas, se dirigen al auto para guardarlo todo y buscar a las chicas, a las que aun no han visto en todo el día…Por fin, el teléfono de Anthony suena, y el anuncia a todos que se trata de Alejandra_…]

**Anthony**: hola Ale... ¿donde están? Las estamos esperando afuera… ya van a cerrar el mall… [_Cambia el semblante_] ohhh… ¿ya no están en el mall? ¿Y porque no nos dijeron nada? Bueno, es que a veces se pierde señal adentro pero igual hubieran dejado un mensaje… oh no se…. No, enojado no, pero ya estábamos preocupados… ¿bueno y sus cosas? ¿Que? Y como se las llevo Howl? Bueno, y que queda… pues nosotros nos vamos de regreso al colegio, y supongo entonces que… nos vemos mañana… [_Cuelga desconsolado_]

**Archie**: ¿que paso?

**Anthony**: vámonos, ya no están aquí…

**Archie**: ¿pero como? ¿Se fueron con el tal Howl?

**Anthony**: Pues dice Ale que si, y que lo debimos de haber sabido, porque Lily te dijo claro que luego irían al salón, y que como tu no te ofreciste a llevarlas, pues se fueron con Howl, que por cierto, les llevo sus cosas de regreso al colegio… Bueno, no importa, será mejor que nos vayamos…

**Archie**: bueno... oye pero es temprano, porque no vamos a tomar algo…

**Anthony**: Sabes bien, que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para pintar el almacén…

**Archie**: si pero digo no son ni las nueve, y pues un trago no nos caerá mal…

**Luis**: si, yo pienso igual que tu….

**Bob**: pues yo creo que la idea no esta nada mal, pero a mí ya me dolió el brazo…

**Anthony**: pues ya no grabes… digo [_lo mira insinuante_] tienes que descansar alguna vez...

**Bob**: es posible… digo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer…

**Archie**: ¿Lo ves? Hazme caso, ve a descansar y luego nos vemos… [_Los demás asientan con la cabeza_]

**Bob**: Pues… ya que insisten, ¿les dejo la cámara?

**Anthony**: ¡No! Digo noo… llévatela, luego grabamos el diario en la noche, y no sea que aquí le pase algo… no te preocupes [_se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro_] luego nos vemos.

[_La imagen se mueve por un instante, y luego ya no se ve nada_]

[_Cuando la cámara se vuelve a prender, todo esta a media Luz, y se ve que quien lleva la cámara esta caminando a toda prisa. Cuando se detiene, se ve a Archie, Luis, Anthony y Stear sentados de espaldas en una barra… La imagen de Flammy se ve aproximarse a ellos bruscamente_…]

**Flammy**: muy bonitos…. ¡Me encanta! ¿se puede saber porque no había nadie grabando?

**Anthony**: [_con cara de fastidio_] ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

**Flammy**: Yo, también tengo mis contactos… así que respóndeme ¿Por qué no hay nadie grabando?

**Archie**: eso a ti no te importa… ya lo hablamos con Bob...

**Flammy**: ¿y donde están las productoras?

**Anthony**: como vez, brillan por su ausencia… cuando las encuentres les das nuestros saludos…

**Flammy**: gggggggggrrrrrrrr ¡¡¡esto si que es lo último!!! ¡¡¡Lo último!!!

**Anthony**: ¿y a ti en que te afecta que no se grave por unas horas? Ya déjame en paz quieres...

**Flammy**: ¿que pasa contigo? ¿Estas tomado? No lo puedo creer… no puedo…. De ellos lo esperaba pero de ti…

**Anthony**: tranquila, solo fueron unas copas….

**Flammy**: irresponsabilidad… eso le llamo yo…. Espero que sepas que Bob será sancionado…

**Anthony**: el también necesita descansar… además baja la voz… [_Riéndose_]

**Flammy**: se, que les encanta burlarse de mí… pero esto es inaudito… espero que sepas que gracias a esto, Bob ya no estará en el proyecto. [_Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar_] Mike, te quedas aquí, y no dejes de grabar… eso, si es que no quieres correr con la misma suerte de Bob…

**Anthony**: [_se levanta y corre tras Flammy_] ¿que quieres decir con eso? ¿Donde esta Bob?

**Flammy**: si tanto te interesa llámalo…

**Anthony**: ¿que hiciste? Lo sabía, las chicas siempre tuvieron la razón, ¡eres una arpía!

**Flammy**: ¿perdón? [_se acerca a el amenazante_] ¿me llamas a mi una arpía? Por lo visto, no conoces bien a tus "amigas"

**Anthony**: ¡mira Flammy! creo que ya anteriormente te dije que no me gustan las cosas a medio decir, ¡si vas hablar hazlo ya! y deja de hacer insinuaciones...A mi no me convences con tus artimañas…

**Flammy**: ¿Artimañas? ¿¿Quieres saber de artimañas?? La verdad puede ser mucho para ti… pero como por lo visto eres tan fuerte, haber como arreglas esto… tus amigas…. Querido Anthony, ¡¡están conspirando contra ti!! Las tres… Ema, Ale, y la tal Lily…

**Anthony**: y según tú, ¿que es lo que están haciendo? ¿A ver?

**Flammy**: no creas que te voy a dar detalles… ni que te voy a decir de como me enteré… pero las cosas que te pasan todos los días, no es ningún accidente ni coincidencia… ¿creías que hay alguien haciendo un complot contra ti no? Y no me mires así, que lo se porque vi lo que hablaste con Albert, y quiero que sepas que tienes razón…

**Anthony**: ¿estas queriendo decir, que las chicas han estado fingiendo cosas?

**Flammy**: [_hablando en tono de burla_] no, nooooo…yo no le diría a eso una forma de fingir, mas bien diría que han estado actuando y muy bien frente a la cámara… por lo visto, tus amigas…. Como las quieras llamar… piensan que tu vida no es suficientemente interesante y le han agregado…. Como lo podría decir… un poco de sabor…. Así que cuando quieras volver a llamarme arpía, o a amenazarme... piensa que lo que yo hago es mi trabajo… te lo dije desde el principio, lo único que me interesa es sacar la nota en esta clase… y a tus amigas también por lo visto, pero al menos lo que yo hago es la realidad… no las pantomimas que hacen tus amiguitas…. Así que allá tú….

[_Flammy se da la vuelta y sigue caminando hacia la salida_]

**Anthony**: [_la sigue extremadamente perturbado_] ¿te das cuenta que es tu palabra contra la de ellas?

**Flammy**: [_se detiene y lo mira con rabia_] Ay mira, pues muy tu problema si no me quieres creer… yo te aconsejaría que se lo preguntaras a Mr. Ruiz… para que oigas que es lo que te dice, porque ellas mismas le dijeron que era su idea…

**Anthony**: [_ya bastante aturdido_] pero yo le pregunte a Mr. Ruiz, y el dijo que…

**Flammy**: te dijo que no… pero por supuesto, ¿crees que es tan tonto como para decirte que si y arruinarlo todo?

**Anthony**: ¡pues lo estas arruinando ahora mismo tú! ¿Que va a decir Mr. Ruiz de todo esto ahora?

**Flammy**: no se… ve a preguntarle…. [_Flammy sale del lugar casi corriendo_]

[_Anthony se queda sin palabras, la oscuridad del lugar no permite bien ver su expresión pero se nota que se ha quedado en estado de shock. En ese momento, Archie, Stear y Luis lo ven y se acercan a él_…]

**Archie**: ¿que pasó?, los vimos discutiendo… pero no quisimos intervenir…

**Anthony**: ¿ustedes también saben lo que esta pasando?

**Stear**: ¿de que hablas Anthony?

**Anthony**: [_lo mira serio_] de nada… de nada…. Será mejor que nos vayamos…

[_Anthony sale muy aprisa del lugar, Mike apenas si puede mantener el ritmo, pero cuando al fin lo alcanza, Anthony ya esta en su carro, Archie, Stear y Luis, tratan de decirle que se detenga pero él no lo hace y sale del parqueo muy aprisa_]

[_Los tres chicos se quedan pasmados sin saber que hacer_…]

**Archie**: ¿que fue lo que paso Mike?

**Mike**: pues, me imagino que se enojo por lo que le dijo Flammy…

**Stear**: ¿que fue lo que le dijo? ¡Habla!

**Archie**: [_se acerca bruscamente y toma a Mike por la camisa_] ¡Si habla ya!

**Mike**: miren tranquilícense, lo mejor será que se lo pregunten a él… yo voy a apagar esto…

[_De nuevo se apaga la imagen_]

**Fin Episodio 13**

* * *

_Música recomendada para el episodio: Tripping de Robbie Williams *** Autor del espisodio: Lily Flor ***_


	14. Chapter 14

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**El segundo sábado **

[_Ale esta tocando a la puerta va vestida con un pans de marca color rosa, y tardan unos minutos en abrir_]

**Ale**: [_voltea hacía la cámara_] ¿Crees que este dormido aún?

**Bob**: [_con voz adormilada_] No lo se, no entiendo porque me despertaste, hoy no era mi turno...

**Ale**: Si, bueno, Mike no se donde anda y Flammy muy enojada me llamó anoche diciendo que la cámara se la había quedado ella.

**Bob**: ¿Te hablo ella? ¿Y no te dijo nada de mi?

**Ale**: [_Con sarcasmo_]Si... me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti

**Bob: **¿En serio?

**Ale**: Claro que no.. me dijo muchas cosas, algo como que eras un irresponsable, pero ya la conoces como se pone, así que no le preste atención, se oía bastante molesta, y se molestó más cuando tarde como dos horas en ir por ella.

**Bob**: ¿Dos horas? ¿pues que estabas haciendo?

**Ale**: Este... no nada, se me fue el tiempo... pero eso es todo

[_Anthony abre la puerta, se ve con los ojos hinchados, el pelo desacomodado y aún en pijama_]

**Anthony**: Ayy, pensé que era Flammy.

**Ale**: Anthony, no te ves bien... ¿pasa algo?

**Anthony**: Aleee, amiga, dichosos los ojos que te ven.

**Ale**: ¿Te sientes bien?

**Anthony**. Un ligero dolor de cabeza… nada que una aspirina no cure.

**Ale**: [_mira su reloj_] Ya es tarde…

**Anthony**: no se que hora es… pero yo creo que todavía es temprano

**Ale**: Será mejor que te vistas…

**Anthony**: [_Bosteza_] ¿Tengo que?

[_Ale sonríe y asiente con la cabeza_]

**Ale**: Mientras te vistes yo espero aquí afuera…

**Anthony**. No, pasa… yo me cambio en el baño.

[_Ale pasa y ve varias botellas de cerveza en el piso, la ropa tirada en el suelo y la cama hecha un lío pero sin destender, Ale mira todo con extrañeza y se sienta en el sillón después de recoger la ropa del suelo mientras que Anthony entra al baño_]

**Ale**: ¿Anthony, estuviste bebiendo anoche?

[_Se oye la voz desde el baño que esta cerrado_]

**Anthony**. Solo un par de cervezas… ¿Por qué? Te vas a histerizar como Flammy.

**Ale**: [_Hace una mueca_] No soy como Flammy…

**Anthony**: Si, eso es evidente.

**Ale**: ¿te estas burlando?

**Anthony**: [_Sale con un overol y el cabello aun despeinado_] No… yo no soy capaz de hacer eso.

[_Se acerca a la cómoda y saca un cepillo y se lo pasa por el cabello y luego mira hacía la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hey Bob, no te quedes dormido…

**Bob**: [_con voz adormilada_] No, no…. Aquí estoy.

**Anthony**: Ya me doy cuenta… mmm, tengo que grabar el diario.

[_Mira a Ale_]

**Ale**: Si quieres mejor te dejo solo…

[_Anthony se queda pensativo y luego sonríe_]

**Anthony**: No, esta bien, quédate.

[_Anthony se sienta en la cámara y se ve la visión moverse hasta quedarse quieta enfocándolo_]

**Anthony**: Hoy es sábado, hace dos semanas habría pensado que este día iba a ser genial, ya de vacaciones, solo disponiéndome para partir y disfrutarlo, sin embargo en lugar de eso, tengo condicionada la salida, tengo que terminar junto a los otros castigados, de pintar el almacén del edificio Thomas, eso aunado a la maravillosa noticia del Profesor Ruiz de que las cámaras irán al Spring Break, y eso no es todo por allí dicen "que la verdad es algo hermoso", bueno en días como hoy estoy en desacuerdo con eso, aunque tengo un plan nuevo para lidiar con ella, sin embargo a pesar de eso, voy a tratar de mantener arriba mi ánimo.

**Bob**: Eso me gusta… que no te desanimas no importando lo que pase.

**Anthony**: [_hace una ligera sonrisa_] Pensé que todavía estabas dormido...

**Bob**: ¿Y perderme tu discurso?

**Anthony**: ¡Oh! mejor cállate…

**Bob**: Pues si lo dije con la mejor intención.

**Ale**: Wow, se ve que ya tienes experiencia con eso…

**Anthony**: Si, a todo se acostumbra uno, hasta para lo malo…

[_En ese momento vuelven a tocar la puerta, Anthony va a abrirla y quien esta tras la puerta es Lily_]

**Lily**: ¿Listo?

**Anthony**: [_Alzando una ceja y haciendo una sonrisa un tanto torcida_] ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tengo a dos de mis chicas favoritas a mi lado? A aquellas que serían capaces de dar su vida por mi.

[_Lily hace un gesto de extrañeza y sonríe débilmente_]

**Lily**: ¿te sientes bien?

**Anthony**: [_Pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily_] Nunca me he sentido mejor.

**Ale**: [_Hace una cara seria_] ¿Podemos irnos ya?

**Anthony**: Claro… [_la toma por la cintura con el brazo que tiene desocupado_]

[_Ale y Lily se miran extrañadas una a la otra_]

**Lily**: ¿Estas seguro que te sientes bien?

[_Los tres salen y Anthony las suelta para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, después les pasa los brazos sobre los hombros de las dos, mientras que ellas no dicen nada, pero no dejan de mirarse una a la otra_]

**Geor**: [En el pasillo] Hola… ¿cómo durmieron?

**Ale**: Yo no muy bien…

**Lily**: Si yo tampoco, por la preocupación.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Por el contrario yo dormí de maravilla… es genial dormir bien cuando uno tiene la conciencia tranquila…

[_Lily abre la boca y frunce la boca_]

**Lily**: ¡Oh Anthony! Tú dijiste que no volveríamos a hablar de eso… aunque… bueno al saber lo que vas a tener que hacer hoy… pues te entiendo, yo también estaría molesta.

[_Anthony pone cara de preocupación y quita la sonrisa torcida de su rostro y quita sus brazos de las chicas_]

**Anthony**: No Lily, yo no me refería…

**Lily**: Lo lamento ¿ok? ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pedirte disculpas?

**Ale**: [_susurrando_] Lily, mejor cálmate… y estoy de acuerdo con que no se hable de eso… [_mira a Anthony_] ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

**Anthony**: [_mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro_] Con ustedes no puedo enojarme ¿verdad?

**Ale**: Claro que no… ya sabes que somos capaces de hacer lo que sea por ti… así como tú lo haces por nosotras.

**Anthony**: Lo siento Lily… no quise ofenderte… y no me refería eso.

**Lily**: [_sollozando_] Te entiendo… no creas que no, pero no por eso deja de dolerme.

**Anthony**: Olvídenlo… mejor me voy adelantando.

[_Las chicas se quedan viéndolo partir_]

**Geor**: Upps, lo siento mucho… no pensé que mi comentario fuera a causar este revuelo.

**Ale**: No eres tú… algo le pasa, desde hace rato notamos que andaba algo extraño.

**Lily**: Si… ¿crees que sea por esto?

**Ale**: Amiga, tú sabes que no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero yo creo que si esta muy molesto por saber que va a tener que pasar este día trabajando en vez de disfrutando que ya salimos de vacaciones.

**Lily**: Entonces si es esto ¿no?

**Geor**: Pues yo no se… pero [_voltea a la cámara y frunce un poco el entrecejo_] Bob… ¿Qué haces aquí?

[_Lily y Ale voltean a la cámara_]

**Ale**: ¿Pero que te pasa?

**Lily**: [_grita_] Ayyy, Flammy se va a enfurecer.

**Bob**: ¿Por qué?

**Lily**: [_espeta_] ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué!!!??? Ayyyy Bob…. Tienes que seguir a Anthony…

**Ale:** Ya me imagino la que va a armar esa bruja…

[_Flammy aparece por el pasillo_]

**Flammy**: Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa?

**Ale**: [_ríe nerviosamente_] Nada… ¿Qué podía pasarnos?

**Flammy**: Entonces ¿Por qué están armando semejante alboroto a las seis de la mañana en el pasillo de uno de los dormitorios? ¿Acaso no tienen consideración?

**Lily**: [_con sarcasmo_] ¿Consideración? ¿Quieres decir como la que tienes?... no, espera… creo que la perdiste, porque en mi vida he conocido a alguien más desconsiderada que tú.

**Flammy**: ¡Vaya! Si siempre sacas la casta ¿no?

[_Ale desesperadamente le hace señas a Bob, pero la cámara no se mueve_]

**Geor**: Creo que debemos ir avanzando…

**Ale**: [_fingiendo demencia_] No podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] No crees que eso lo tiene que decidir Anthony.

[_Flammy voltea la cara y busca con la vista a Anthony y entonces se percata que no esta con ellas_]

**Flammy**: ¿así que nada pasaba? ¿Dónde esta Anthony?

**Lily**: Solo se nos adelantó…

**Flammy**: [_imitando la voz de Lily pero con sorna_] "Solo se nos adelanto" Par de inútiles… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que la cámara tiene que seguir a Anthony las 24 horas del día?

**Ale**: No pasa nada…

**Flammy**: ¡¡¡¿No pasa nada?!!! De verdad que eres una productora de pacotilla

**Ale**: ¿Cómo si siempre la cámara lo hubiera seguido las 24 horas? No ha habido un solo día en que eso haya pasado.

**Flammy**: Si, así es ¿y gracias a quien?

**Lily**: [_Alzando una ceja_] No pretendas echarnos la culpa a nosotras… ¿dónde estabas tú? Te dijimos quince minutos antes de las seis… [_imita ahora a Flammy_] "¿O es muy difícil de entender?"

**Flammy**: ¿Cómo si tú fueras tan puntual?

[_En eso se abre una de las puertas del pasillo y sale un chico en_ boxers]

**Chico** **en boxers**: [_enojado_] ¿Podrían ir a terminar su discusión allá afuera? Porque por si no lo saben, hay personas en este edificio que si queremos dormir…

**Geor**: Si, disculpa, ya nos íbamos…

[_Todos salen de edificio_]

**Flammy**: [_Mira hacía la cámara_] Y tú deja de filmar… como siempre eres un tarado.

[_Se apaga la cámara_]

[_Se vuelve a prender, están todos dentro del Almacén del edificio Thomas, donde Anthony y Luis ya están pintando, el ojo de Luis ya se ve prácticamente curado, otros chicos están pintando también… y Flammy les sigue gritando a Ale y a Lily_]

**Flammy**: Pues es que no importa que yo no este… ¿es que acaso yo tengo que hacer todo?

**Lily**: ¿desde cuando haces todo?

**Ale**: ¿crees que pasarte gritando la mitad del tiempo es hacer algo?

**Flammy**: Voy a hablar seriamente con el profesor Ruíz... para…

**Lily**: [_interrumpe_] ¿Para que? ¿para decirle que solo te la pasas gritándonos?

**Ale**: Pues si eso lo sabe de sobra… desgraciadamente, parece que nos quiere castigar con tu presencia.

**Lily**: Si, porque bien pudo haberte mandado a que nos acompañarás a [_se señala con los dedos indicies_] nuestras vacaciones….

**Flammy**: ¿y crees que yo estoy feliz de ir?

**Ale**: No lo se, tu dime…

**Lily**: [_despectivamente_] Pues claro que esta feliz de ir, la pobre no tiene amigos con quienes pasar estos días…

**Flammy**: ¿Qué estas insinuando?

**Lily**: Pues que nadie te ha de aguantar con ese genio que te cargas…

**Flammy**: Pues no lo veo difícil, ustedes son peor que yo y tienen amigos ¿no?

**Ale**: No te atrevas a compararte con nosotras, porque tú eres la que nos pones de malas…

[_Anthony se acerca a ellas_]

**Anthony**: [Casi en susurros] Oigan… pensé que iban a venir a ayudarme…

**Ale**: Pues claro para eso estamos aquí

[_Archie se une a la conversación_]

**Archie**: ¿Se la van a pasar gritando? Porque la verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

**Anthony**: Mira Flammy, lamento haberme ido esta mañana, pero la verdad no pensé que Bob se iba a quedar parado en medio del pasillo.

**Flammy**: Es un idiota, ya lo sabes.

**Anthony**: [_un poco enojado_] ¿Cómo te la puedes pasar insultándolo? Bob, es buen chico, a veces se despista un poco, pero la verdad es quien más tiempo ha estado detrás de las cámaras…

**Flammy**: Eso no lo hace más inteligente…

**Lily**: Pues tú tampoco lo eres mucho.

**Archie**: Ayyy, en serio que si no pueden quedarse calladas, deberían irse a otro lado… aquí esta muy grande y el eco que se escucha con sus voces chillonas hace que mi cabeza quiera estallar.

[_Lily abre la boca enojada_]

**Lily**: ¿voces chillonas?

**Archie**: No Lily, tú no claro que no, preciosa, hablo de la voz de Flammy…

**Lily**: Pues si quieres que me vaya, me voy.

**Archie**: Pero primor a ti nunca te correría… tú lo sabes.

**Flammy**: Pues yo no me voy a ir… porque este par de inútiles no saben hacer las cosas bien.

**Anthony**: [_elevando la voz_] Flammy, ya habíamos quedado que en mi delante no las volvías a insultar…

**Flammy**. ¿Y desde cuando los patos disparan a las escopetas? Asumí que ya no pensarías así…

**Archie**: [_exasperado_] ¡¡¡YA BASTA FLAMMY!!! Esto es absurdo… tenemos el tiempo contado y solo nos estas haciendo perder nuestro valioso tiempo…

**Flammy**. Mi tiempo también es valioso…

[_Luis se acerca, esta todo manchado de pintura_]

**Luis**: Flanny, tus gritos se oyen hasta el otro lado del salón… ya cállate y ponte a pintar…

**Flammy**: Es Flammy, Flammy [_se toca la cabeza con el dedo índice_] ¿Qué no te puede entrar a la cabezota?

**Luis**: Si, si… bueno ponte a pintar...

**Flammy**. ¡¡¿Estas loco?!!, yo no voy a pintar…

**Luis**: Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Flammy**: Soy la directora…

**Luis**: Directora… mis narices… aquí no necesitamos nada de eso…

**Flammy**: Es que si no me voy luego dejan ir a Anthony…

**Anthony**: No ve voy a ir… por favor Flammy… realmente necesitamos terminar esto, ¿o quieres que se arruinen las vacaciones?

**Flammy**: A mi que más me da que no vayamos…

**Anthony**. Supongo entonces que no te importará pasar las vacaciones en casa de mi tía Abuela… [_con sarcasmo_] Serán mucho más divertidas e interesantes que ir a Cancún.

**Flammy**: [_con algo de nervios_] perdona ¿Qué dijiste?

**Anthony**: Que… el profesor Ruiz dijo que ir a Cancún era algo que iba a subir mucho de valor el reality… pero ya que tú no quieres ayudar... pues bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón… será mejor quedarnos en casa de la tía Elroy.

**Archie**: [_con cara de asco_] ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

[_Luis mira enojado a Flammy_]

**Luis**: Ya me tienes harto… y no solo a mí… a todos los que estamos aquí… No pienso perderme mis vacaciones por las cuales ya me endeude en mis tarjetas de crédito, y perder mi dinero porque no hay reembolso de esos boletos… Así que te pones a pintar o yo mismo te sacó de aquí para que nos dejes trabajar a gusto.

**Flammy**: Pero…

**Luis**. [_la interrumpe y pone la mano abierta enfrente de la cara de Flammy_] No, no, no..., no quiero escuchar más de tu boca… ya te lo dije y pienso cumplirlo…

[_Luis le pasa una brocha a Flammy, quien la agarra de mala gana y se pone a pintar junto a los demás, se ve que van avanzando y a las 12 del día ya solo les falta una parte de todo_]

**Ale**: Ayyy, me manche…

**Lily**: ¿Por qué te trajiste esa ropa aquí si no la querías manchar?

**Ale**: Es que no pensé que me fuera a manchar…

**Lily**: Ale, pero si tu derramas todo… tienes manos de mantequilla…

**Ale**: Aggghhh, y tan caro que me salió este conjunto…

**Lily**: Solo a ti se te ocurre…

**Anthony**; ¿Qué paso?

**Ale**: Mi pans… mira…

[_Ale señala unas manchas en el pantalón_]

**Anthony**: Si, oye en la mañana que te vi pensé en decirte que te fueras a cambiar por algo no se… que se pudiera echar a perder…

**Ale**: Oh, me siento tan estúpida.

**Anthony**: Aunque he de decirte que se te ve muy bien…

**Ale**: Si, aunque creo que será la última vez que me lo verás puesto…

**Lily**: Ayy Ale, no dramatices… ya te comprarás otro

[_Stear se acerca y se ve a Ema que entra con las muletas y se va acercando al grupo de amigos_]

**Stear**: Bueno… este muñeco cambia de aparador.

**Lily**: [_Extrañada_] ¿Ya te vas? Pero si todavía falta mucho por pintar…

**Stear**: Lo se… pero yo no puedo quedarme más.

**Ale**: ¿Así que piensas abandonarnos?

**Stear**: No lo haría, de no ser por algo de fuerza mayor…

**Luis**: ¿Y que es eso de "fuerza mayor" por lo que tienes que irte?

**Stear**: La feria de ciencias, el camión que nos llevará sale a las dos de la tarde…

**Luis**: ¿Feria de que...?

**Ema**: [_acercándose_] De ciencias… yo ya estoy lista.

**Luis**: [_haciendo cara de asco_] ¿Ciencias? Aghh, preferiría quedarme en casa de la abuela de Anthony… jeje

**Stear**: No es tan malo como suena…

**Ema**: Así es, van las mejores universidades del país, y se presentan proyectos y se hacen competencias de conocimientos…

**Luis**: si, no es tan malo como suena, es peor… [_comienza a reír_]

[_El resto también ríe_]

**Ema**: [_hace un mohín de disgusto_] No es gracioso…

**Lily**: ¡Oh vamos! Si lo es… bueno, un poco.

**Ale**: No nos reímos de ti… nos reímos cerca de ti.

**Anthony**: Espera… ¿eso quiere decir que no nos van acompañar al Spring Break? Pero Stear, yo creí…

**Stear**. Claro que iremos.

**Ema**: Solo que allá los alcanzaremos…

**Lily**: [_indignada_] Ema, no nos habías dicho eso…

**Ale**: Si, Emma, yo creí que si irían que esa estúpida feria era solo el día de hoy.

**Ema**: [_enojada_] ¿Estúpida feria?

**Ale**: No te enojes… ya sabes lo que quise decir…

**Ema**: No, pues no entiendo… esta feria es muy importante para que me den una beca para un postgrado…

**Ale**: Si, Ema, entendemos, que esto es muy importante para ti, pero no todo en la vida es el estudio…

**Stear**: Si Ema; no lo dijo con mala intención…

**Ale**: Ya discúlpame… no volveré a decirte nada…

**Anthony**: [_se acerca a Ema_] Ema, ¿en serio tienes que ir?

**Ema**: [_hace un puchero_] Si.

[_Ale, hace cara de hastío y se retira_]

**Anthony**: ¿Pero si vas a alcanzarnos allá verdad?

**Ema**: [_sonrojándose_] Esa es la intención…

**Anthony**: [_la acaricia en la barbilla_] Pues los estaremos esperando.

**Stear**: [_mira su reloj_] Ema, tenemos que irnos o perderemos el camión.

**Ema**: Si, nos vemos, que tengan buen viaje.

**Lily**: Si, igualmente…

[_Stear ayuda a Ema a salir del salón y el resto se queda pintando_]

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] Uyy si, "mi feria de ciencias" que se vaya a freír espárragos, el resultado sería lo mismo.

**Lily**: ¿Por qué tan enojada?

**Ale**: Solo se hizo pato para no ayudarnos a pintar… y todavía se hace la mártir.

**Lily**: No se hizo la mártir, es la verdad, tiene su feria de ciencias.

**Ale**: Pues que le aproveche…

**Lily**: Tú estas enojada porque te manchaste ese pans… pero tú tuviste la culpa por usarlo para hacer esto…

**Ale**: La verdad es que estoy estresada, ya no puedo esperar para estar bronceándome en la playa.

**Lily**. Ayy yo también.

**Luis**: Oigan ¿no tienen hambre?

[_Las chicas miran a Luis con cara de "¿cuando no?" y Mike llega muy bien arreglado_]

**Mike**: Hola a todos.

**Bob**: Ya era hora, te toca tu turno….

**Mike**: ¿Y quien dijo que me voy a quedar?

**Flammy**: Claro que te vas a quedar…

**Mike**: Pero no he hecho mi maleta…

**Bob**. Pues yo tampoco

**Flammy**: Si, pues me tiene sin cuidado eso, así que hazte cargo de la cámara…

[_Se ve movimiento en la cámara y después Bob se ve ya en el cuadro_]

**Bob**: Ya Luis, vamos a comer…

**Mike**: ¿Y donde exactamente piensan comer?

**Luis**: Pues en la cafetería…

**Mike**: Pues lo dudo mucho…

**Bob**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Mike**: Que ya todo esta muerto… no hay nadie, el campus ya esta prácticamente vacío así que no abrieron la cafetería…

**Luis**: Uyyy, y yo me muero de hambre…

**Anthony**: Luis no te preocupes, ya casi terminamos, al finalizar esto vamos a un restaurante a comer, para luego prepararnos para irnos.

**Luis:** Ay, pero yo sin comida no funciono bien…

**Anthony**: Luis, en verdad es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer…

**Luis**. Es que ni siquiera desayunamos…

**Archie**: esto esta durando más de lo que pensábamos, pero ya vamos terminando.

[_Anthony mira hacia todo el almacén que ya esta lejos de parecer un almacén y ya hay varios muchachos sentados en el suelo platicando, solo falta un pedazo cerca de una ventana_]

**Anthony**: Si, solo falta allí [_señala la parte de la ventana_]

**Archie**: Ayyy, yo ya no puedo más, mi brazo ya no responde.

**Lily**: A Nosotras ni nos miren, que creo que hemos pintado más de la mitad…

**Luis**: ¿y precisamente cuando hicieron eso? ¿mientras le gritaban a Flanny?

[_Flammy hace cara de exasperación, mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero sigue pintando_]

**Anthony**: Mi rodillo ya no sirve [_enseña su rodillo que ya no rueda_] Y la brocha no se donde la deje…

**Luis**: Uyy, ya pues yo hago esa parte, todo sea por irnos a tragar.

[_Lily y Ale se dejan caer en el suelo lleno de sábanas y cartones_]

**Ale**: No es por nada, pero nos quedo muy lindo.

**Archie**: Solo imagínense, mañana a estas horas estaremos en la playa…

**Lily**: Si, yo ya me veo allí desde hace semanas… así que allí se ven, me voy a preparar los últimos detalles.

**Anthony**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿Y no vas a comer?

**Lily**: Allá los alcanzó, voy a dejar mi cel abierto, así que me llaman para decirme donde van a reunirse…

[_Lily sale del salón, mientras que Luis se ve muy atareado, pintando muy mal, pero nadie le dice nada, todos se ven muy cansados, por fin después de unos minutos Luis medio termina, pero todos salen de allí_]

**Luis**: Y bien ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

**Anthony**: No lo se…

**Archie**: Hay un nuevo restaurante, dicen que es muy bueno… "The Crab Palace"

**Luis**: Mmm suena bien…

**Anthony**: recuerden que no tenemos mucho dinero… porque cambiamos casi todo el efectivo en travelers checks

**Archie**: Tenemos el suficiente…

**Anthony**: [_Levanta una ceja_] ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Claro.

**Anthony**: [_sarcástico_] Entonces no vas a necesitar que te preste ¿verdad?

**Archie**: [_asustado_] Ahh, ¿no vas a prestarme?

**Anthony**: Lo sabía, no tienes dinero pero quieres ir al restaurante más caro.

**Ale**: [_haciendo pucheros_] Oh, hay que ir allí, yo no he ido…

**Anthony**: No te preocupes, si te esperas, Neal podría llevarte…

**Ale**: [_suelta una risa de indignación_] ¡Qué gracioso!, hoy si que te levantaste con el aura del sarcasmo rodeándote… y bueno quizá tengas razón y deba esperarme… quizá tu primo no sea tan desagradable como lo estas siendo conmigo…

[_Comienza a caminar más rápido, Anthony la mira unos segundos y después se adelanta_]

**Anthony**: Lo siento Ale, no quise ser grosero, en verdad agradezco que hayas hecho ese trato con él… pero eso no me quita la idea de que debiste dejarlo…

**Ale**: Si, no se que traes la verdad… pero quiero que sepas que soy capaz de soportar a ese patán por ayudarte, así que deja tus sarcasmos… todo el día has andado muy raro.

[_Los dos se quedan callados y Archie sigue caminando_]

**Archie**: pues no se diga más… "Crab Palace" allí vamos

[_Todos sonríen, Anthony, Mike y Ale suben a su ferrari, y Archie, Luis y Flammy se van en el carro de Archie, llegan a un restaurante muy lujoso, con amplios ventanales y valet parking_]

**Ale**: ¡Wow! Este lugar si que es algo…

**Anthony**: Si… así nos van a cobrar, hasta por respirar allí dentro… así que Mike trata de aguantar la respiración jejeje

[_Los tres ríen, Anthony saca su cel y marca un teléfono_]

**Anthony**: Lily… si, soy yo,… ajá, si salimos de allí, estamos en "The Crab Palace"… si,… ah, ya sabes donde… que bueno, aquí nos vemos.

[_apaga el cel y le da las llaves al valet que hace cara de pocos amigos_]

**Ale**: [_susurrando_] Uyy, ¿Cuál es su problema?

[_Anthony se encoge de hombros, entran a un vestíbulo muy bien arreglado e incluso Archie se ve sorprendido_]

**Archie**: De verdad que no me mintieron respecto al restaurante.

[_El hosttes los ve y hace cara de disgusto_]

**Archie**: Si, por favor mesa para siete personas…

**Hostess**: ¿Cómo dijo?

**Archie**: [_hace cara de extrañeza_] Para siete personas.

**Hostess**: Si, tomen asiento.

[_Todos se sientan en unos sillones que hay en el vestíbulo, de donde se alcanza a ver un poco del restaurante_]

**Luis**: Ohh, huele muy bien… ya me dio más hambre.

**Ale**: Si, todo se ve genial, ya se me antojaron los mariscos.

[_Pasa cerca de media hora y todos siguen esperando, Lily llega mientras_]

**Lily**: Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no han pasado? ¿Me estaban esperando?

**Luis**: No lo se… no lo se… y ya quisieras.

**Lily**: ¡Grosero!

**Archie**: Es verdad, ya tenemos aquí mucho tiempo

**Anthony**: [_mira su reloj y se dirige hacía el Hostess_] Oiga, irán a tardar mucho en dejarnos pasar…

**Hostess**: [_se ve algo apenado_] Mire, no se como decirle, pero nos remitimos el derecho de admisión.

**Archie**: [_frunciendo el entrecejo_] ¿Qué quiere decir?

**Hostess**: Pues que ustedes, bueno… no cumplen el requisito de vestimenta.

[_Todos se voltean a ver y en verdad a excepción de Lily todos se ven muy mugrosos y desarreglados_]

**Archie**: [_Enojado_] ¿Nos esta corriendo?

**Hostess**: Es más bien una invitación a que se retiren…

**Archie**: Esto es una ofensa… ¿no sabe quienes somos?

**Ale**: Chicos, mejor vamos a otro lado.

**Archie**: No, ya estamos aquí… quiero hablar con el gerente

**Hostess**: Me temo que eso no será posible.

**Archie**: [_comienza a elevar la voz_] Yo no me voy hasta no hablar con él.

[_De repente llega un señor ya grande de edad, muy bien arreglado_]

**Mr. Britter**. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

**Archie**. Sr. Britter, ¿es usted?

**Mr. Britter**: Anthony, Archie, muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

**Archie**: Esa es una muy buena pregunta… ¿Por qué no se la hace aquí al señor?

**Mr. Britter**: Eso debe ser una equivocación… [ _se dirige al hostess_] Hágalos pasar inmediatamente a la sección VIP, como invitados míos.

[_El Hostess se ve muy avergonzado y los hace pasar, Archie al pasar a su lado lo mira con desprecio, ya adentro todo esta mucho más lujoso_]

**Mr. Britter.** Disculpen al personal, ellos no conocen mucho, y no sabía quienes eran…

**Anthony**. Creo que no nos querían hacer pasar por como venimos vestidos.

**Mr. Britter**: Si, lo siento mucho, fue la política que se hizo, pero claro esta que para los amigos no aplica.

**Archie**: ¿Así que usted es el dueño del restaurante?

**Mr. Britter**. Si así es…

[_Por fin entran a la sección VIP, donde todo esta apartado y se ve más comodidad en las sillas y mucho más lujo_]

**Ale**: Oh, todo es hermoso.

[_Todos se sientan en una mesa redonda y un camarero se aproxima a ellos_]

**Mesero**: ¿Algo para tomar?

**Anthony**: Un botella de vino blanco y la carta por favor

**Luis**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] Podría darse prisa… muero de hambre

[_En cuanto el camarero se va, Annie aparece_]

**Annie**: Hola Archie, cuando papá me dijo que habías venido no lo podía creer.

**Archie**: Ah, hola Annie.

[_Se escucha un indefinido "hola" por parte del resto de las personas, entonces ve a Lily y hace un mohín de disgusto_]

**Annie**: Aunque no me dijo que trajeras compañía.

**Anthony**: ¿Y dinos estas sola?

**Annie**: [_Hace cara de hastío_] Ayy no, vino Queen, ya la conocen ¿verdad? Y también Sussy, solo que se nos pego la hermana de Queen, … Daria creo que se llama, ¡es tan rara!

**Ale**: ¿Daria? Oh, me agrada mucho.

[_Annie se avienta el cabello para atrás y mira despectivamente a Ale_]

**Annie**: Pues que puedo esperar de alguien que viene tan mal vestida a un restaurante.

**Archie**: Si, mira Annie, estamos un poco apurados… porque nos vamos de vacaciones esta noche…

**Annie**: Ahh, si… ¿a Cancún no?

**Luis**: Si ya sabes, para que preguntas.

**Annie**: Nadie te pregunto a ti Looser.

**Lily**: ¿No habías dicho que estabas con alguien? Tal vez te están esperando.

**Annie**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Nada, solo que deben de estar preocupados por ti… y mira ya llegó la carta… ¿quieres acompañarnos?

[_Annie mira a Archie, quien esta mirando a Lily y no le presta atención_]

**Annie**: No, ya me voy… que disfruten su comida.

[_Se escucha otro indefinido "Gracias" y se retira_]

**Ale**: Ayyy, a veces apenas y la soporto…

**Archie**: No hay que hablar de ella ¿quieren?

**Flammy**: [_Con una sonrisa maliciosa_] ¿Pues de quien fue la idea de venir aquí?

**Archie**: No sabía que su papá era el dueño.

**Lily**: Ya olvídenlo… hay que ordenar.

[_Todos ordenan la comida y el mesero se va_]

**Anthony**: Bien, ya que estamos aquí reunidos, hay que ver como vamos a organizarnos…

**Ale**: Pues casi todo esta arreglado ¿no?

**Lily**: Bueno, no todo. Por ejemplo como vamos a hacer los gastos allá.

**Ale**: Sigo insistiendo que fue un desperdicio tomar el plan de todo incluido

**Archie**: Solo costaba un poco más… además creo que será muy bueno, así no gastaremos más en comida.

**Anthony**. Así deberías pensar también aquí, esta comida nos va a salir más cara que todas las vacaciones.

**Archie**: Ayy no exageres.

**Lily**: Pero si vamos a llevar dinero ¿no?

**Flammy**: Yo he oído que allá roban mucho, quizá no debieran llevar tanto.

**Archie**: sería bueno que una persona se encargara del dinero.

**Anthony**: siempre y cuando no seas tú…

**Archie**: ¿y porque esa desconfianza?

**Anthony**: No es desconfianza, sino que eres tan poco cuidadoso con tu dinero, que no eres garantía de que cuidarás el de los demás.

[_Llega el mesero y coloca los platos y todos comienzan a comer_]

**Luis**: Yo podría hacerme cargo.

**Lily**: ¿tú?

**Anthony**: No es tan mala idea…

**Ale**: No, la verdad es que Luis cuida muy bien su dinero.

**Lily**: ¿Desde cuando a la tacañería se le llama ser cuidadoso?

**Ale**: Como sea, es garantía de que no lo va a gastar.

[_Archie hace un mohín de disgusto_]

**Lily**: Esta bien, que lo guarde él…

**Ale**: Y que hay de los travelers checks, dicen que no esos no hay problema de que te los roben porque te los reponen.

**Flammy**: Pues si, pero para que exponernos.

**Anthony**: Pues si gustan, mi maleta tiene doble fondo…

**Ale**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Anthony**: Pues que cualquiera puede abrir la maleta pero si no saben donde apretar, jamás los encontrarían…

**Luis**: Nunca he visto una así…

**Archie**. Todos tenemos una, bueno mi hermano, Anthony y yo, el tío Albert las mando hacer especialmente para cuando viajemos para llevar papeles confidenciales.

**Lily**: Pues suena bien. Allí estarían seguros los cheques de todos. A menos que le parezca mal a su majestad "Flammy primera".

**Flammy**: Ayy, pero si derrochas ingenio.

**Anthony**: Ya en serio. ¿te parece bien?

**Flammy**: Si, creo que se oye bien.

**Anthony**: Entonces cuando lleguemos al campus, todos vayan a mi dorm para llevarme sus travelers checks y al mismo tiempo hay que dejarle todo el efectivo a Luis.

**Ale**: Ayy, ya me siento en vacaciones.

**Anthony**. Si esperemos que nos vaya bien…

**Archie**: [_levanta una copa_] Por unas vacaciones divertidas.

[_Todos levantan sus copas, terminan de comer y después de pagar una cuenta muy cara, salen del restaurante y regresan al Campus_]

[_Al llegar al Campus, se separan y cada quien se va a su dormitorio, Anthony se va al suyo donde se mete a bañar y después verifica lo que hay en su maleta y agrega algunas cosas más, durante la tarde, desfilan los chicos para llevar sus traveler checks, los cuales Anthony va metiendo a su maleta también, por fin el reloj marcan las siete de la tarde y el cielo se ve ya algo oscuro_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, no se si después me den oportunidad de hacer el diario de la noche, así que por si acaso lo voy a adelantar, son las siete con tres minutos de la tarde, nuestro avión sale a las 8 y media, así que apenas y tenemos tiempo para llegar al Aeropuerto, un taxi de allí vendrá a recogernos y pues estamos esperando a que llegue. Estoy algo cansado después de haber pintado el almacén, pero eso fue fácil comparado a lo que he tenido que aguantar para no explotar, pero si ya aguante hasta el momento, creo que ahora tengo derecho a divertirme [_sonríe pícaramente_] si todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, así que por el momento me despido…

[_Alguien toca a la puerta, Anthony se dirige allí y es Geor_]

**Geor**: Ya está aquí el taxi.

**Anthony**: Muy bien, ya voy.

[_Anthony toma sus maletas, se cerciora de que todo este apagado y en orden, y sale de la habitación, sale y en el parking line del estacionamiento esta una van con el sello del aeropuerto a un costado, adentro están Archie y Luis acomodando las maletas de todos y los demás están esperando parados a que lo hagan, Anthony pasa sus maletas y después de que las acomodan todos suben a la Van y la imagen se ve muy movida_]

**Lily**: [_empujando a Luis_] Luis podrías moverte un poco, me estas aplastando

**Luis**: ¿A dónde me muevo? Aquí esta Archie.

**Archie**. Si y también me esta aplastando contra la ventanilla…

**Ale**: [_muy apretada contra Anthony_] Pues yo estoy muy bien…

**Anthony**: [_Sonríe_] ¿En serio? Porque yo ya no siento mi brazo..

**Ale** [_se sonroja_] Ayy perdón te lo estoy apachurrando

[_La visión se mueve un poco y se ven Geor, Flammy y Mike muy apretados también_]

**Geor**: Si, pues aquí tampoco estamos en el paraíso…

**Charles**, Yo estoy como Horacio…

**Flammy**: ¿Cómo quien?

**Charles**: Con una en el espacio… jejejeje

[_Todos comienzan a reír_]

[_Por fin llegan al Aeropuerto, y todos bajan muy aprisa_]

Anthony: apenas tenemos tiempo para el papeleo… así que apurénse.

[_Todos corren por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta 57 "Chicago – México City_"]

**Archie**. Odio tener que hacer escala…

**Lily**. ¿No que querías ahorrar?

**Archie**: Pues si, pero eso quiere decir que vamos a tardar más en llegar…

**Ale**: Debiste pensar en eso antes de comprar los boletos… creo que ahora es muy tarde.

[_Anthony es al primero que revisan su pasaporte así que pasa junto con Bob, por el pasillo el ángulo es muy raro_]

**Anthony**: ¿No la has apagado?

**Bob**. Shss, no, así que no digas nada, que a duras penas me la dejaron llevar en la mano y que no se fuera con el equipaje.

**Anthony**. Por lo mismo no deberías seguir grabando.

[_Se ve un guardia y Anthony pasa a su lado sonriendo, y entran al Avión_]

**Anthony**. Esto si que es primera clase… Por lo menos algo bueno dentro de todo, porque eso de hacer escala, tampoco me agrada mucho, pero en fin… espero que no tarden los demás.

[_Entran Lily, Geor y Ale juntas, unos minutos después entra Flammy y Charles, Mike un poco después y Archie al final_]

**Flammy**: [_se acerca a Bob y se ve en un ángulo extraño_] ¿Sigues grabando?

**Bob**: Si… jejeje

**Flammy**: [_sonríe_] Muy bien

[_Todos están sentados, Geor y Flammy van juntas, atrás de ellas Lily y Ale, en los asientos delante de Anthony y Archie, Michael y Charles en otra fila delante de Geor y de Flammy, Anthony va al lado de Archie y se ve el brazo de Bob que sostiene la cámara por un momento se mira a si mismo y esta detrás de Anthony conversando pero no se escucha con precisión lo que dicen, entonces suena una voz_]

**Voz**: Pasajeros Del vuelo 436 Chicago a Ciudad de México, favor de abrocharse los cinturones, favor de apagar todos los aparatos como teléfonos celulares y Laptops, esperamos que tengan un vuelo placentero.

**Anthony**: ¿Ya cerraron las puertas?

**Archie**: Si, eso creo…

**Anthony**: ¿Y Luis? ¿Dónde esta Luis?

**Geor**: Venía detrás de nosotros…

**Lily**: Si, estaba diciendo muchas sandeces, por eso lo mandamos al final de la fila…

**Anthony**: ¿Dónde esta entonces?

**Ale**: Algo suena… ¿Qué es?

**Lily**: ¿No es tu celular?

**Ale**: Ahhh, sí, se me olvidó que acabo de cambiar el tono…

[_Ale busca desesperada en su bolsa y por fin saca su teléfono y contesta el avión se empieza a mover_]

**Ale**: ¿Luis?... ¿Dónde estas?.... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!!... ¿pero como es posible?... ¿Qué vas a hacer?... Si, yo les digo…

[_Ale apaga el celular y lo guarda_]

**Ale**: Luis se quedó en el aeropuerto.

**Lily**. Pero ¿Por qué?

**Ale**: Es un tonto, se le olvido el pasaporte en el dormitorio…

[_Lily pone los ojos en blanco_]

**Lily**: Pero que tonto… ¿cómo es posible?

**Ale**. Pues ya ves…

**Anthony**: ¿Y ahora?

**Ale**: según sus nervios va a alcanzarnos allá, bueno, eso siempre y cuando le cambien los boletos que no tenían cambio…

**Lily**: De verdad que a veces se pasa de menso.

[_La visión se vuelve más visible_]

**Anthony**: Bob, podrías quitar eso de mi cara…

**Bob**: Pero si solo estoy grabando…

[_Una aeromoza se acerca_]

**Aeromoza**: Por favor, podría apagar la cámara, aquí dentro no la puede tener prendida…

**Bob**: Si, claro.

[_Se apaga la cámara_]

[_Se vuelve a prender y se ve que están dentro del aeropuerto_]

**Anthony**: Bueno el vuelo estuvo bastante bien, vimos unas películas y pues acabamos de llegar y ya vamos para el siguiente avión ahora si hasta Cancún. Hace rato nos pudimos comunicar con Luis, al parecer consiguió que le cambiaran el boleto, pero hasta el vuelo de mañana por la noche, que dentro de lo que sucedió es algo bueno porque no le iban a cambiar el boleto y pues ahora si, me despido, porque ya vamos a subir al avión y después de la regañada que nos puso la aeromoza pues ahora si, Bob va a apagar la cámara antes de que vuelva a suceder… Espero que el siguiente vuelo sea más tranquilo y que lleguemos en poco tiempo a Cancún… así que nos vemos en Cancún.

[_Se apaga la cámara_]

**FIN Episodio 14**

* * *

_Música recomendada para el episodio Vuela más alto de OV7 _


	15. Chapter 15

**Proyecto Anthoni****mia**

**Capitulo 15**

**Día Domingo**

**El comienzo del Spring Break**

[_La cámara se prende, se ven que siguen en el aeropuerto, pero ya la luz del día comienza a verse por las ventanas, Archie y Charles están recargados en unas sillas se ven muy cansados, en otro lado están Lily, Ale y Anthony discutiendo con una persona de uniforme, Flammy esta sentada observando de cerca, Geor esta dormida recargada en unas maletas_]

**Lily**: [_exasperada_] Esto es inaudito, ¿cómo pudo perderse?

**Ale**: esto no debía haber pasado…

**Mujer 1**. Ya se los dije, por el momento no hay nada que se pueda hacer… hay que esperar a que nos den respuesta de la ciudad de México.

**Anthony**: Es que era muy importante para nosotros tener esa maleta…

**Mujer 1**. Yo les sugeriría que se fueran a su hotel y trataran de disfrutar el viaje

**Lily**: ¿le parece que podemos disfrutar del viaje sin dinero?

**Mujer 1**. Mire, según se, su viaje tiene todo incluido, váyanse a su hotel, descansen, y en cuanto aparezca la maleta se la llevaremos directamente al hotel.

**Anthony**: bueno, no le doy toda la razón, se que no es su culpa, pero digo ¿alguien tiene que tener la responsabilidad no cree?

[_La mujer lo mira muy seria_]

**Anthony**: Mire, nos iremos al hotel, y esperaremos a que la maleta llegue lo mas pronto posible.

**Mujer 1**. Gracias, y le prometo que haremos lo posible para que recupere su maleta.

[_Anthony se dirige a donde Charles y Archie que están a punto de quedarse dormidos_]

**Anthony**: [_con cara de desanimo_] Vámonos ya…

**Archie**: [_da un respingo_] ¿Qué? ¿Ya encontraron la maleta?

**Anthony**: [_niega con la cabeza_] No, pero nada podemos hacer aquí, así que será mejor que nos vayamos al Hotel para descansar…

[_Lily despierta a Geor y todos recogen las maletas que estaban cerca de ella_]

**Archie**: Es que no entiendo… ¿nos vamos a ir sin la maleta?

**Anthony**: Si, así es…

**Archie**: Y ¿cómo se supone que vamos a llegar al hotel si no traemos dinero?

**Anthony**: Nos van a proporcionar un taxi… así que hay que apurarnos antes de que cambien de opinión.

[_Todos salen y hay una van con el logo del aeropuerto en la puerta y todos suben apretados, y la visión se ve muy movida_]

**Geor**: Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Lily**: [_con sarcasmo_] Pues según dijo la mujer. Divertirnos…

**Ale**: Ayyy, esto no podía estar peor.

**Geor**: Es que es muy mala suerte que esto haya pasado.

**Anthony**: Por lo menos tenemos todo incluido…

**Ale**: Y yo que decía que no tomáramos ese plan.

**Archie**: ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!

**Flammy**: Ayy, ¡ya basta! montón de llorones, por lo menos tenemos donde quedarnos…

**Ale**: Pues si, es muy fácil hablar cuando se tiene dinero en la bolsa ¿no?

**Flammy**: Pues si ustedes hubieran tenido un poco más de sentido común habrían hecho lo mismo que yo.

**Lily**: El que tú seas una antisocial y que ni siquiera fueras buena para cumplir un trato que hicimos antes de venir no te hace más inteligente, pero si desleal.

**Archie**: Por favor… aquí no… si quieren pelear, esperen a que lleguemos al Hotel.

[_Las dos permanecen calladas hasta que llegan al Hotel, Anthony se dirige al mostrador para checar entrada y después cada quien se dirige a su habitación, Archie acompaña a Anthony y al llegar pasa la tarjeta llave y abre la puerta, un cuarto muy lujoso con un amplio ventanal por el cual atraviesan los primeros rayos solares que iluminan perfectamente, las dos camas y la gran TV que esta frente a ellas_]

**Archie**: Bueno, no todo parece tan malo ¿eh?

**Anthony**: No…

**Archie**: Bueno esto se ve muy bien, pero yo primero me voy a echar un sueñito así que al rato me despiertas…

**Anthony**: ¿Y quien te dijo que yo me iba a quedar despierto?

**Archie**. Como sea, tú siempre te levantas antes que yo… jejeje

[_Archie corre las cortinas y el cuarto queda casi a oscuras, después se quita los zapatos y el cinturón y se deja caer en la cama y se queda dormido, Anthony se quita los zapatos y mira a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy es domingo, inicio de nuestras vacaciones, y a pesar de que estamos en este lugar de lo mejor, las cosas no empezaron bien. Mi maleta, donde estaban "guardados" todos los traveler's checks de mis amigos y míos, no llegó junto con el resto de las maletas, después de cerca de dos horas de rastreo y de papeleo, nos mandaron al hotel, con la promesa de que en cuanto la recuperen me la harán llegar. A todos les desanimó escuchar esto porque, bueno por razones evidentes… Pero ojalá que todo se resuelva pronto y que podamos disfrutar como lo teníamos planeado… [_Se sonríe, y se deja caer en la cama_] Buenas noches….

[_La cámara se queda sin ningún movimiento por algunas horas. Todo parece muy tranquilo hasta que el teléfono suena._]

Ring… Ring…

[_Anthony contesta exaltado._]

**Anthony**: Hello… pues estamos descansando, ¿¿como dices?? Pero si….

Bueno, solo despierto a Archie...

[_Mirando a la cámara_] pues al parecer nos quedamos dormidos casi 5 horas, se suponía que íbamos a descansar solo hasta las 12 pero ya son casi la 1pm.

[_Los chicos se levantan y salen de la habitación. Minutos después alguien toma la cámara, la cual se pone en movimiento de inmediato. La imagen sigue tomando parte de las habitaciones continuas, un largo pasillo hasta un elevador, en donde entonces se detiene. En ese momento la cámara se apaga._]

[_Al prenderse de nuevo, se encuentra en una nueva locación, lo que parece ser la piscina del establecimiento. A lo lejos se ve a Anthony, Mike y Archie, los cuales llevan puesto playeras y pantalones cortos estilo bermudas. Al ver a la cámara se sonríen, y Anthony se acerca._]

**Anthony**: ¡Bob! No sabíamos donde estabas… y como no contestabas…

**Bob**: [_se oye su voz_] es que me quede dormido… lo siento… fui a buscarlos y no estaban, por cierto su puerta estaba sin llave… así que la cerré bien, y me imagine que estarían aquí… [_Se ríe_]

**Archie**: claro, con este sol, y esta vista quien no quiere estar despierto… mira nada más cuanta hermosura…

[_La cámara enfoca a un sin numero de personas en traje de baño, entre ellas muchas chicas en pequeños bikinis. La imagen se va deteniendo poco a poco en varias de ellas_]

**Charles**: ahhh [_suspira_] esta es vida…

**Archie**: si, mira a esa… la de azul…

**Anthony**: ¿Cual? Hay varias…

**Archie**: ¡la de azul! ¡Mírala! tiene un bronceado divino, ¡mírala!

**Anthony**: no se cual… ¿la que esta al lado de ese fortachón de barba?

**Archie**: ¡no! ¿Me crees tan loco para estar viendo a alguien que anda con tremendo fortachón?

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] pues la verdad si.

**Mike**: Ah ya se cual, la que esta al lado de la casetita de Pepsi

**Archie**: Esa… exacto… [_Se ordena los cabellos_] yo creo que me voy a presentar…

**Anthony**: aguanta primo… aguanta… [_Le da unas palmadas en la espalda_] ¿En donde estarán las chicas?

**Mike**: desde hace como dos horas se estaban bronceando, dijeron algo así como que iban a aprovechar a dormir bajo el sol y así de paso también se bronceaban… talvez estén en la playa…

**Archie**: ¿Y estaban en traje de baño?

**Mike**: Pues, ¿como mas iban a estar tomando el sol?

**Archie**: bueno… ya que no me dejan presentarme, pues vamos a la playa…

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] pues vamos…

[_Los tres caminan todo el borde de la gran piscina, lentamente y disfrutando del gran ambiente, cruzan varios jardines hasta llegar del otro lado donde comienza la playa._]

**Archie**: [_divisando el lugar_] bien, ¿¿en donde estarán?? Esto parece más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar.

**Anthony**: la verdad si va a estar difícil y ni sabemos si están allí…

**Archie**: voy a llamar a Lily…

**Anthony**: ¿y a donde? El celular no creo que funcione aquí…

**Archie**: ¡el mío si! Tiene free roaming y free long distance...

**Anthony**: si pero eso es dentro de USA

**Archie**: no, pero el mió esta conectado para ser utilizado internacionalmente...

**Anthony**: si pero ¿como sabes que el de Lily lo esta?

**Archie**: bueno, eso si no se… pero déjame tratar…

[_Archie marca el número mientras se adelanta un poco_]

**Mike**: talvez dejaron un mensaje en el front desk

**Anthony:** ummm en eso no pensé… podría ser… [_Mira con desgano el camino por donde vinieron_] pero volver al lobby…

**Archie**: pues no contesta nadie… ni la máquina jajaja

**Anthony**: te lo dije, mira, llama al front desk del hotel y pregunta si tenemos mensajes...

[_Archie marca un número_]

**Archie**: si, por favor, necesito el número del Hotel Oasis, Cancún México, aja... si espero… ok gracias, si comuníqueme…. [_Se sonríe animado_] Hello…si, soy Archie Cornwell de la habitación [_tapa el auricular_] ¿cual es la habitación?

**Anthony**: 816

**Archie**: si de la habitación 816 y quería saber si tenemos algún mensaje…

¿No? ¿Esta seguro? Bueno, gracias...

**Anthony**: bueno, pues no se que podremos hacer entonces…

**Archie**: ¡relájate primo! si ellas se fueron, nosotros también, yo opino que volvamos al hotel y pidamos algo de co… mer… ¡¡oigan a lo mejor están comiendo!!

**Anthony**: ¡tienes razón! Allí podrían estar, lo mejor será que volvamos...

[_Los tres se dirigen de nuevo camino al hotel. Parando de vez en cuando para saludar a alguna chica_]

**Anthony**: mira allí esta la chica del bikini azul jejeje

**Archie**: [_sonrojado_] hello… ahhh… hola…

[_La chica de azul sigue caminando sin voltear a ver_]

**Mike**: jajaja, buen intento… mira… ah eso le llamo yo un cuerpazo…

**Archie**: ¿quien? ¿La de rojo?

**Mike**: no la de amarillo con puntitos blancos, ¿la vez?…

[_La cámara enfoca a una chica vestida con un traje de baño amarillo de dos piezas, la chica esta de espalda usando el teléfono_]

**Archie**: parece que recién llego, no tiene mucho color… pero si se ve….

[_la chica se voltea_]

**Archie**: ohhh….

**Mike**: ¡¡¡no puede ser!!! Es…

**Anthony**: vaya quien lo diría… ¡es Flammy! Jeje

**Mike**: [_tartamudeando_] bueee...noo, ahh, quien diría que todo eso se escondía bajo tanta ropa jajaja…

**Archie**: jeje, miren ya nos vio…

[_Los tres voltean a ver a otro lado al mismo tiempo mientras Flammy se va acercando_]

**Flammy**: ¡hola! Los estaba buscando… les quiero informar que en 10 minutos tenemos reunión con los nuevos camarógrafos en el restaurante Costa Azul, que es en donde ustedes pueden pedir sin que les cobren…

**Anthony**: de hecho allí íbamos… ¿no sabes si las chicas están allí?

**Flammy**: si, creo que las vi… bueno nos vemos luego, ¡no se vayan de allí!

[_Todos caminan adentro del hotel, pasan el lobby y justo en un jardín trasero se encuentra la entrada al restaurante Costa Azul, con una entrada impresionante de columnas antiguas, iluminado por grandes candelabros._]

[_Ya adentro, los tres comienzan a buscar con la mirada a las chicas… el lugar a pesar de ser grande es lo suficientemente claro, y enseguida pueden divisar a las chicas sentadas en una mesa redonda, con una pared de privacidad al lado…_]

[_Se acercan y se oyen las voces de las chicas a lo lejos_]

**Ale**: si, mira, yo lo vi en un documental, le puedes cambiar la luz ambiental al color tu quieras…

[_Ale esta presionando varios botones justo al lado de la columna que hace que las luces en su espacio cambie_]

**Lily**: ay así déjalo azul [_la luz encima de ellas cambia a azul_] no mejor el verdecito... si si así déjalo…

**Anthony**: [_sorprendiéndolas_] pero que dicha la nuestra de encontrar esta maravillosa vista….

**Archie**: si, muy hermosa…

**Ale**: ¡¡hey!! Hasta que despertaron los bellos durmientes...

**Lily**: ¡si lo mismo digo! Jeje, nos cansamos de tocarles la puerta…

**Anthony**: pudieron haber dejado un mensaje ¿no?

**Lily**: pues no lo pensamos y bueno, era relativamente temprano…

**Geor**: si, solo dormimos como 2 horas y media…

**Ale**: si, y además teníamos hambre… por cierto, ¿no vieron a Flammy? ¡Anda como un sol! [_se ríe_]

**Archie**: si la vimos…. Sobre todo Mike…

**Mike**: bueno y tú también no te quedas atrás… y ¡que sol! ¿No? Je, je, je

**Lily**: hay por Dios… parece un palo andando... No se que le ven….ja, ja, ja

**Mike**: pues si los palos fueran así…

**Anthony**: en serio no se ve mal…

**Ale**: en fin… ahhh… ¿cambiamos de tema?

[_Los chicos se incorporan en la mesa_]

**Anthony**: Bob, ¿quieres sentarte?

**Bob**: ¿Dejo de grabar?

**Anthony**: ¿no trajiste el stand? Por cierto… que raro que nadie nos dijera nada de la cámara….

**Ale**: pues imagínate esto es un lugar turístico… todo mundo anda grabando…

**Anthony**: pues eso si… y bien… [_Bob se incorpora a su lado_]

**Bob**: creo que estamos en buena mesa… la toma se ve perfecta…

**Archie**: así que vamos a conocer a los camarógrafos…

[_La mesera se acerca con las bebidas de las chicas, todas son una copa estilo martíni con una sombrillita encima_]

**Mesera**: aquí están… ¿para quien era el blue hawaian?

**Ale**: ese es mió…

**Mesera**: ¿Strawbery Daikiri?

**Geor**: ese es el mió,

**Lily**: si y el june bug es el mió… jejeje [_cierra los ojos mientras lo prueba_] ummm perfecto… gracias…

**Mesera**: me alegra que le guste… y ustedes caballeros… ¿desean algo?

**Anthony**: perdón… Lily… Ale… Geor... ¿ustedes están tomando alcohol a esta hora?…

**Geor**: relájate Anthony, es la hora feliz….

**Mesera**: si, de hecho tenemos hora feliz de 5 a 7… aunque bueno, para ustedes no importa, porque todo esta incluido…

**Anthony**: oh… bueno, en ese caso… tráigame….

**Archie**: yo quiero lo mismo que Lily… se ve rico…

[_Lily voltea los ojos_]

**Mesera**: de hecho es nuestra bebida firma, el June Bug tiene, un shot de Kuyper Crème De Bananes, un shot de malibu rum, un shot de midori, jugo de piña y limón…

**Archie**: Lily… wow... y ¿ese es tu primer trago?

**Lily**: Si, el primero…

**Anthony**: si, quiero uno de esos…

**Mike**: yo también… ¡si me emborracho es su culpa!

**Bob**: no, a mi tráigame una Corona…

**Mesera**: muy bien... En seguida vuelvo...

**Mike**: oigan y de comer… [_La mesera se detiene_]

**Ale**: pues también pedimos dos pupu platers, yo creo que eso nos alcanzara para todos…

**Mesera**: si quieren les traigo un sampler también, por si acaso...

**Ale**: no creo que sea necesario…

[_La mesera se va_]

**Mike**: y que tiene el popoplater ese…

**Archie**: no es popo, es pupu jejeje

**Mike**: ahh si ese…

**Ale**: pues tiene de todo un poco, egg rolls, alitas de pollo, steak teriyaki, chicken teriyaki, wontons, y otras cosas… y trae como 6 de cada uno…

**Archie**: pues no creo que alcancen dos…

**Ale**: Archie, es solo un aperitivo… mira aquí esta el menú si quieren algo mas...

[_Le pasa bruscamente el menú_]

**Mike**: Que se ve bueno…

**Geor**: mejor espérate a que vengan los platters... en serio que tienen mucho, y las piezas son grandes…

**Ale**: si, es uno para cada uno… bueno que ustedes tienen a Bob…. ummm…

**Lily**: ¡¡mesera!!

**Geor**: ayy… no grites…

**Lily**: ¿Ya te pego? ¿Tan pronto? Jeje

**Geor**: no, pero digo, no seas tan escandalosa…

**Lily**: [_hace una cara, cierra y abre la boca_] mejor no digo nada…

**Mesera**: [_se acerca con las bebidas de los chicos_] Aquí están los june bugs… y ahorita les traen los aperitivos… ¿se les ofrece algo más?

**Bob**: De hecho si, ¿nos trae el sampler que nos sugirió? Por cierto, ¿que es lo que trae?

**Mesera**: Pues tiene, nachos con queso, Mosarella sticks, Búfalo wings, Potato skins con queso, y papas fritas.

**Bob**: si, eso suena perfecto... gracias...

**Mesera**: [_con cara de pocos amigos_] ¿algo mas?

**Anthony**: eso es todo, gracias.

**Bob**: ah si, ¿y mi corona?

**Mesera**: en seguida se la traigo... [_Se retira_]

**Archie**: pues si sabe muy bien este june bug eh...

**Lily**: el que hacen en Friday's es mejor porque le ponen pedacitos de carne de coco dentro pero digo, no esta tan mal…

**Archie**: y creo que ya me pego, con eso que no he comido.

**Anthony**: no hemos... comido.

**Geor**: ay a que horas vendrá Flammy, espero que no quieran comer con nosotros...

**Ale**: ay si... ojala que se tarden...

**Lily**: por cierto, la vi de muy buen humor eh... Como que el sol le descongestiono lo mal encarada que es... [_se ríe a carcajadas_]

**Geor**: ay Lily... porfa si, va en serio... suavísimo...

**Lily**: [_mirándola seriamente_] ay por favor, si vas a estar así mandadote a callar me avisas... y me voy…

**Geor**: solo te pido que no llames tanto la atención...

**Lily**: estas mal... de verdad, no voy a dejar de ser como soy solo porque a ti te molesta.

**Geor**: si no me molesta... [_La mesera se acerca con los platters_] yo solo digo… trata... ay que rico se ve todo...

**Bob**: ¿y mi cerveza?

**Mesera**: ¡ay! ¡Por Dios! Lo siento, lo siento, es que tengo varias mesas... en serio, perdón... Ya vuelvo [_sale corriendo_]

**Bob**: me debería de traer dos...

**Ale**: ¿como se le puede olvidar? Digo en verdad se pasa...

**Anthony**: pero se disculpo, no seas tan dura...

**Lily**: nada... una vez pasa, pero dos veces ya de verdad que si... aunque sea todo incluido digo... ahhh... ¿la propina también esta incluida?

**Ale**: ummm yo creo...

**Anthony**: la verdad no estoy muy seguro... Archie fue el que arreglo todo.

**Archie**: tendría que leer todo y bueno... pues nos hacemos los locos y ya...

**Geor**: sabía que debí haber mandado a pedir cash a casa esta mañana...

**Archie**: no te preocupes... le decimos que lo ponga a la habitación...

**Lily**: De todas formas al ritmo que va ni se lo merece... ummm oigan estos egg rolls están exquisitos...

**Mesera**: [_llega casi corriendo_] aquí esta su cerveza señor, y disculpe...

[_Se retira_]

**Bob**: pues en verdad se mira apenada...

**Lily**: no así son... en fin...

**Anthony**: oigan me parece que allí llega Flammy con los camarógrafos...

**Geor**: ¡ay no! Pues ojalá que pidan sus propios aperitivos... y no creo que puedan sentarse aquí...

**Anthony**: pues que alcancen más sillas, y ya...

**Flammy**: [_acercándose, pero esta vez con unos pantalones cortos encima del traje de baño y una playera blanca_] Hola chicos...

**Todos**: holaaa...

**Flammy**: [_alcanzando más sillas_] pues aquí les presento a John O'briant y a Carlos Guiron, ellos son los camarógrafos que estarán trabajando con nosotros en lo que dura esta semana.

[_Todos se quedan callados_]

**Flammy**: y pues, he estado hablando con ellos y los dos tienen mucha experiencia, John inclusive estuvo en el proyecto de Survivor en Australia, y Carlos ha trabajado para Televisa y para el discovery channel gravando documentales. Así que los dos son muy profesionales y tienen muchas ideas que crees que debemos de oír.

**John**: [_hablando en perfecto español pero con un poco de acento_] pues Mucho gusto, Mr. Ruiz me aviso de su proyecto, y pues el es un gran amigo, estuvimos en la escuela juntos y cuando me hablo por supuesto que acepte hacerlo, Carlos aquí ha trabajado conmigo, y pues los dos estamos encantados.... [_Mirando a Anthony_] tú tienes que ser Anthony... ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si, soy yo, mucho gusto...

**Carlos**: la verdad es un bonito proyecto lo que están haciendo, y bueno que mejor que dejarlo en nuestras manos, así van a poder disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, por supuesto que estaremos usando nuestro equipo de trabajo, y ya los irán conociendo a todos...

**Anthony**: ¿que hay más?

**John**: solo unos cuantos asistentes de sonido, y otros camarógrafos, queremos que todo salga muy bien, así que vamos a necesitar mucha comunicación de su parte para poder hacer algo de calidad. Nos estamos hospedando aquí mismo, aquí están mis datos [_le pasa a Anthony un papel_] el numero de la habitación, celular para lo que quieran... como sabemos que Bob y Mike, van a estar grabando en las habitaciones, al Salir nos tendrán que comunicar para que empecemos a grabar...

**Carlos**: así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, solo de divertirse y lo demás estará en nuestras manos... de hecho queríamos plantearles una sugerencia... y espero que escuchen de primero y luego nos dicen con calma su opinión... _[Mira a John_]

**John**: Pues la idea es formas dos equipos de trabajos... sabemos que no van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, me refiero al grupo entero, y queríamos ver que opinan que una segunda cámara se dedique a gravar a las chicas... me refiero a [_lee en un papel_] Alejandra, Lily, Ema...Georgina ..

**Lily**: un momento... no creo estar de acuerdo con eso...

**Carlos**: espera, tranquila, escucha lo que tenemos que decir al respecto.

**Lily**: Es que no, el proyecto se llama Anthonimia, y lo lógico es que todo este centrado alrededor de Anthony...

**Ale**: yo también pienso lo mismo, no sirve de nada que nos sigan a nosotras...

**Carlos**: de hecho, observando su material, pensamos que hay varios espacios sin llenar, y eso se debe a que una segunda cámara no esta presente, y digo, si se llama el proyecto Anthonimia, pero ustedes son parte central de la historia…

**Lily**: no, no estoy de acuerdo... digo, y lo siento Anthony... yo admito que no me agrada estar siendo observada todo el tiempo, una cosa es cuando estamos junto a Anthony, pero después de allí... me parece que no se... Necesitamos nuestra privacidad...

**John**: será solo cuando estén afuera y se separen por alguna razón, y servirá solo como para editar bien todo...

**Anthony**: bueno, pero todo lo demás no será granado así. Que sentido tiene que esta semana se grave diferente... además, mr. Ruiz no nos informó de nada de esto...

**John**: No, él nos dejo libres para poder hacer lo que pareciera mejor, claro con su consentimiento...

**Archie**: yo opino que todo siga como hasta ahora, estamos acostumbrados a eso...

**Bob**: a mi la verdad me da igual, pero pienso que ya de por si iba a ser diferente tener a otras personas... sin ofender claro, pero digo, ustedes son extraños, y ahora que también nos sigan por separado?

**John**: bueno, será solo a las chicas, pero nos gustaría que el grupo entero tratara de mantenerse junto lo mas que puedan...

**Anthony**: ¿lo podemos pensar, y discutir luego a solas?

**John**: por supuesto... [_Mira a Carlos de reojo_]

**Carlos**: por cierto, se que tanto Lily y Ale son las productoras, pero estando aquí en Cancún, hemos asignado a nuestro propio productor.

**Ale**: ¿perdón? Esto si se esta saliendo del limite... nosotras somos las productoras, y preferimos que permanezca así...

**Lily**: exacto, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo...

**Carlos**: y con todo el respeto yo les pido que sean abiertas a lo que les estamos proponiendo. Asturias es un productor local, el conoce muy bien todo por aquí, y se pondrán en contacto con quien sea para conseguir que gravemos en donde ustedes quieran ir, inclusive con las mismas autoridades si es que fuera necesario. Y sin ofender... él es muy profesional, y cuando le platicamos del proyecto, aceptó encantado, así que les pido calma, y cooperación...

**Lily**: [_con cara de resignación_] bueno, la verdad lo del productor solo nos dejaría mas tiempo libres...

**Geor**: pues en eso si tienes razón...

**Lily**: pero a eso que nos graben todo el tiempo, en eso si no estoy de acuerdo...

**Anthony**: bienvenida al club....

**Lily**: [_lo mira suplicante_] ay Anthony... sorry... ahora si se bien lo que tú sientes... digo lo entiendo mejor, pero de verdad me aterra pensar que alguien estará constantemente atrás de nosotras...

**Ale**: Si, de verdad que es incómodo solo de pensar...

**John**: Bueno, piénsenlo, y tomen la decisión... los queremos ayudar lo más que podamos a realizar la mejor grabación, pero también deseamos que estén cómodos... [_Se para_] los dejamos para que terminen de comer, cualquier cosa... Anthony, tienes en donde contactarme...

**Anthony**: [_se para_] claro, estaremos en contacto... [_Le da la mano_]

**Carlos**: Bueno, pues mucho gusto, y creo que nos juntaremos en la tarde... buen provecho...

[_Flammy se levanta, y se va detrás de ellos_]

**Todos**: gracias.... [_Se oyen mucho murmullo_]

**Lily**: esto si que es desagradable... ¿donde esta la mesera?

**Ale**: si, no me lo esperaba para nada, ¡¡ese Mr. Ruiz!!

**Archie**: Bueno, no se quejen, solo parecerán mas importantes con la cámara siguiéndolas...

**Lily**: [_mirándolo seria_] y quien dice que nos gusta parecer importantes...

**Geor**: ayyy no empecemos...

**Lily**: ¡ayyy! Tú no empieces... [_La mesera se acerca_] ahh, disculpa, por favor... podrías traerme otra de estas, y [_le guiña un ojo_] podrías mantenerlas llenas... gracias...

**Ale**: si, yo también necesito uno... yo también quiero probar el june bug...

**Geor**: y yo... y como dijo Lily, sígalas llenando porfa... [_Se ríen las tres_]

**Anthony**: Umm yo voy a pedir un mai thai...

**Lily**: no deberías de mezclar...

**Anthony**: Es que se mira tan apetecible...

**Archie**: no, yo voy a pedir un tequila...

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Tequila!!! Archie... es muy temprano para eso... espérate para luego mejor...

**Archie**: ahh... como me gusta que me cuides...

**Lily**: [_le da un codazo y le alborota el pelo_] uy Archie, que creído eres... jejje...

[_La mesera se acerca con las bebidas, pero se va de nuevo y regresa trayendo mas bebidas para los muchachos, los cuales comienzan a entran en ambiente y olvidar por completo su encuentro con los camarógrafos_]

[_Después de una hora de estar bebiendo y comentando sus planes, las chicas deciden marcharse para poder arreglarse antes de salir en la noche, los chicos se quedan otro rato, y las despiden con un beso._]

**Anthony**: nos vemos chicas...

**Archie**: pónganse guapas.... jeje

[_Las chicas se alejan de la mesa_]

**Bob**: Bueno, pues yo creo que también deberíamos de irnos ya...

**Archie**: solo otra cerveza...

**Anthony**: Lily tenia razón... no debimos haber mezclado...

**Mike**: si, lo que tengo ahora es mucho sueño... ¿que horas son?

**Archie**: mirando su reloj, ummm ¡son casi las 6!

**Anthony**: si talvez deberíamos de irnos a descansar...

[_Los chicos caminan de regreso a sus dormitorios, al llegar a la habitación de Anthony, la visión se apaga.]_

[_Cuando la imagen vuelve de nuevo, se ve todo en nuevo ángulo, Anthony viene caminando junto a Archie y Mike desde los elevadores en el Lobby. Se los ve muy bien vestidos, especialmente Archie_.]

[_Anthony se acerca a la cámara seriamente_.]

**Anthony**: Carlos… ya veo que empezaron a grabar…

**Carlos**: si tal como lo hablamos por teléfono…

**Anthony**: ¿Y Bob? Pensé que estaba con ustedes…

**Carlos**: de hecho esta con John, esta revisando la grabación de ayer y dándole unos tips que le serán muy útiles…

**Anthony**: bueno que bien, ahora solo esperamos a las chicas…

**Carlos**: si, tengo a mi asistente en espera de su decisión.

**Archie**: yo la verdad, dudo que quieran…

**Anthony**: si cierto. [_Se oye al elevador abriéndose_]

Ah miren, allí vienen.

[_Las chicas salen del elevador, junto a otro grupo de personas. Ale, Lily y Geor las tres vestidas para la ocasión, y dejando notar muy bien sus figuras y los primeros rayos de sol que han tomado_.]

**Anthony**: Wow! Chicas, se ven preciosas.

**Ale**: [_sonríe_] ay Anthony… gracias…

**Lily**: es el sol… jejje

**Archie**: Te ves divina Lily, ¿te dije antes que el negro te queda muy bien?

**Lily**: de hecho creo que si me lo dijiste…. Pero wow… ustedes no se quedan atrás… Anthony, te ves guapísimo…

**Anthony**: gracias, la verdad me siento raro, pues esta no es mi ropa.

**Archie**: si por favor la cuidas, esa camisa es de 100% seda.

**Anthony**: ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte… y bueno, ¿nos vamos?

**Geor**: ¡ay si! Si, que ya quiero bailar… por cierto… ¿y Bob?

**Mike**: Acercándose, ya viene… dijo que nos alcanzaba…

**Archie**: bueno, pues vamos… [_Le toma el brazo a Lily_]

**Lily**: no, necesito que me escoltes Archie.

**Archie**: Lily, te tengo que cuidar…

**Anthony**: ya no empiecen… Y bien, vamos a ir a un club bastante popular, es el que nos han recomendado… Aunque yo no quería pues por las cámaras…

**Lily:** ¡ay pero si! Yo he oído que allí llega hasta gente famosa…

**Geor**: si, yo también…

**Ale**: ay ya vamos… como vamos a llegar allí…

**Archie**: el hotel nos proporciona la transportación… y por cierto, esta cubierta en el paquete…

**Lily**: wow, que bien… y las bebidas también estarán incluidas me imagino ¿no?

**Archie**: claro primor… jejje vamos…

[_La imagen se mueve con mucha precisión y se nota el profesionalismo del camarógrafo que los sigue ahora por detrás, mientras entran a una mini van que ya los esperaba en la entrada del hotel_.]

[_Ya adentro de la mini van, se ve a todos muy cómodos, el ángulo se mira desde enfrente_.]

**Anthony**: vamos al Dady'O por favor…

**Chofer**: con gusto… estaremos allí en 5 minutos…

**Lily**: ¿tan cerca queda?

**Chofer**: si relativamente esta a unos pasos…

**Anthony**: debimos de haber caminado…

**Geor**: ¿como crees? No caminando no…

**Ale**: si, hay que hacer entrada… ¿tenemos entrada VIP?

**Archie**: ¡pero por supuesto! Aquí llevo las entradas…

**Lily**: ¡¡Ay que emoción!! Si, se que es uno de los mejores clubes… vi. un panfleto en el lobby…

**Chofer**: pues aquí es…

[_La cámara enfoca el lugar de lejos, la entrada efectivamente se ve espectacular, con luces por todos lados, y mucha gente esperando, la fachada del lugar es súper moderna, y al estilo rustico. Todos se bajan de la van muy excitados y caminan hasta la entrada del lugar_…]

**Lily**: que divino todo…

**Ale**: si de hecho esta es la zona de los clubes, ¿como es que se llama?

**Archie**: si el foro oceánico, de hecho es la zona viva de por aquí…

**Mike**: ¿pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos…!

**Anthony**: [_caminando_] espero que no digan nada de la cámara.

**Carlos**: [_se oye su voz_] de hecho no creo que haya ningún problema, yo conozco a los dueños del local y a los bouncers...

**Anthony**: ¡oh! Que bien…

**Carlos**: Bob toma la cámara un momento así yo hablo con ellos por si hay un problema…

[_La imagen se mueve por segundos, pero se estabiliza enseguida_]

**Carlos**: mirando la cámara, mantenla en este ángulo, y trata de no hacer muchos acercamientos…

**Bob**: si, yo se…

[_Caminan hasta la entrada, donde hay algunas personas esperando para entrar_]

**Archie**: yo tengo las entradas…

**Mike**: ¿ya viste que hermosuras están esperando por entrar?

**Archie**: si… wow...

**Lily**: ay por favor… entremos ¿quieren?

**Archie**: si ya... No te enceles preciosa…

**Lily**: jaja…si eso quisieras….

[_La cámara enfoca a dos hombres en la entrada del lugar que están revisando las entradas_]

**Bouncer 1**: ¿cuantos son?

**Archie**: somos 7, aquí están las entradas…

**Bouncer 2**: ¿y que es esa cámara?

**Carlos**: [_interrumpe_] permítanme, soy Carlos Guiron, yo hable aquí la semana pasada, para hablar de un proyecto que se estará filmando esta semana…

**Bouncer 1**: ¿con quien hablo?

**Carlos**: con Mr. Ostroski por supuesto…

**Bouncer 2**: permítame… [_Camina hacia dentro_]

**Anthony**: mira si no se puede, esta bien, entramos sin la cámara…

**Carlos**: claro que se puede, no te preocupes…

**Bouncer 2**: si, tenemos la nota, pasen…

**Carlos**: gracias…

**Bouncer 1**: ¿y estarán aquí diario?

**Anthony**: no lo creo, queremos conocer otros lugares…

**Bouncer 1**: bueno… [_Mal humorado_] pasen pasen… el que sigue… sin pase no puede entrar… a la fila…

[_Las voces de afuera disminuyen en lo que van entrando al lugar, la imagen se ve bastante oscura_]

**Geor**: [_bailando en su lugar_] ¡ay que emoción! ¿Donde esta la sección VIP?

**Archie**: pues quien sabe…

**Lily**: Ay quien la necesita ahorita… ¿¿quien quiere un apple martín??

**Ale**: ¡ay yo!

**Geor**: y yo, vamos…

**Archie**: dejen que yo se los pida… esperen...

[_Se acercan al bar, se ven de espaldas_]

**Archie**: si, tres apple martinis y una cuba libre…

**Anthony**: una corona.

**Bob**: si también yo…

**Mike**: lo mismo…

**Archie**: ok, y tres coronas… Anthony por favor, cuidado con la camisa.

**Anthony**: ay, Archie... Tranquilo…

[_El bar tender le pasa la bebidas_]

**Archie**: tres martinis ¡¡salen!!

**Lily**: ummm gracias lindo… ¡chicas!

**Geor**: ay si que bien… oigan, allá esta lo de VIP ¿quieren ir?

**Ale**: ¡¡Ay si!! Archie, danos los pases…

**Archie**: ¿porque no vamos todos? Esperen…

[_Los tres reciben su cerveza_]

**Anthony**: Bob, ¿porque le pones el limón adentro?

**Bob**: ohh, pues así me gusta… vamos ¿no?

**Anthony**: bueno…

**Mike**: ¡¡¡Wow miren quien esta allí! Matt Damon…

**Lily**: ¡¡mentira!! [_Emocionada_]

**Mike**: si, se parece…

**Lily**: que emoción… ¿será...?

**Ale**: no creo…

[_Entran a la zona VIP, que esta dividida del resto del lugar por tres escaleras que ponen el área mas arriba del piso regular, con varias grandes butacas, pista de baile y bar privado_]

**Archie**: miren alli hay unos lugares vacíos…

**Geor**: ah si, que bien… también hay una salida a la playa desde aquí…

**Ale**: ay si que bien, así entra el aire fresco…

**Lily**: ay, yo ya quiero otro martíni… Archie porfa… [_lo mira suplicante_]

**Archie**: ok, ok...

**Geor**: ¡ay a mi también Archie! Porfa...

**Archie**: ya vuelvo.

**Anthony**: no tomen tan rápido… ahorita no lo sienten pero después es cuando pega.

**Geor**: ay, y que importa hombre… es una vez al año jeje

**Ale**: [_con su copa aun a la mitad_] no, yo por eso despacito…

**Mike**: hey ya vuelvo…

**Ale**: ¿Y Matt Damon?

**Geor**: ya lo vi bien y no es… si se parece pero no es…

**Lily**: si, que horror, ¡nada que ver!… ¡hey Anthony! siéntate aquí… [_Se mueve un poco de su sillón dejando un espacio_]

**Anthony**: no, esta bien…

**Lily**: anda, siéntate… [_Lo jala_]

**Anthony**: ok, gracias...

**Ale**: [_aclarando su garganta_] no se ven muy cómodos…

**Lily**: yo estoy perfectamente… [_Sonríe_]

**Anthony**: oye, ¿quieres bailar?

**Lily**: ¿yo? [_emocionada_]

**Anthony**: claro…

**Lily**: ¡¡claro!! [_Se levanta rápidamente_]

[_Anthony la toma por la mano, mientras se dirigen a la pista_…]

**Archie**: [_regresando de repente_] ¡oye Lily! aquí esta tu bebida…

**Lily**: dásela a Geor… ya vengo

[_La imagen se mueve detrás de Lily Y Anthony_]

**Lily**: [_bailando salsa_] wow, que bien bailas…

**Anthony**: y tú no te quedas atrás…

**Lily**: bueno, todo gracias a Mrs. Anderson… [_Da una vuelta_]

**Anthony**: sabias que estas guapísima hoy…

**Lily**: ¿en serio? No es para tanto…

**Anthony**: si, lo digo en serio...

[_La música sigue, en lo ellos siguen bailando muy amenamente_]

**Lily**: pues tu también te vez muy bien…

**Anthony**: gracias, aunque ya quiero que me entreguen la maleta para tener mi propia ropa…

**Lily**: si ojalá te la traigan pronto.

**Anthony**: ¿como?

**Lily**: [_hablando más recio_] que ojalá y te la traigan mañana.

**Anthony**: ahh si… si… [_Le da otra vuelta, la pieza termina_]

**Lily**: ahh... [_Suspirando_] gracias… me hacia falta... [_La música continua_]

**Anthony**: ¿volvemos?

**Lily**: ay no… ¿bailamos otra? [_lo mira coquetamente_]

**Anthony**: [_le acaricia el rostro_] claro…

**Archie**: [_llegando con Ale_] oigan, que bien bailan… si no es concurso…

**Anthony**: es todo gracias a mrs. Anderson.

**Ale**: [_comienza a bailar con Archie_] ay, Archie, así no… no…

**Archie**: debí haber tomado la clase con ustedes…

**Ale**: pues la verdad si… mejor bailemos separados [_mira de reojo a Anthony_]

**Lily**: Ay tengo mucho calor…

**Anthony**: ¿que que?

**Lily**: ¡Que tengo calor! [_hablando más alto_]

**Anthony**: ahh si, ¿quieres tomar algo?

**Lily**: ay si por favor…

[_Los dos caminan hacia su espacio_]

**Lily**: Geor, ¿y mi bebida?

**Geor**: perdón, pero pensé que ya no la querías… y me la tomé…

**Lily**: muy chistosa… cuantas te has tomado ¿a ver?

**Geor**: pues… esta es la cuarta… jejje

**Mike**: [_se aparece de repente_] hey Geor, ¿quieres bailar?

**Geor**: ¡¡ay si!! [_Salta de su lugar, y se va bailando_]

**Anthony**: te voy a traer otra ¿si quieres?

**Lily**: ay si, si gracias… [_Se sienta_]

[_Anthony camina hasta la barra_…]

**Anthony**: me da un apple martín, por favor, y una corona…

**Bartender**: ¿corona Light o extra?

**Anthony**: extra claro… sin limón.

**Bartender**: aquí tiene… son 7 dólares.

**Anthony**: no, pero yo tengo el paquete azul… del Oasis…

**Bartender**: ohh ok… no hay problema.

[_Anthony camina hasta su lugar con las bebidas… al acercarse el chico que creían que era Matt Damon esta hablando con Lily_…]

**Lily**: no gracias, ya le dije que estoy acompañada…

**Anthony**: Lily, aquí esta tu bebida.

**Lily**: ay gracias baby… [_Se para junto a Anthony, el chico se retira_]

**Anthony**: ¿te molestaba?

**Lily**: no para nada… pero yo no deseaba bailar con él… [_La imagen se acerca_]

**Anthony**: ¿porque?

**Lily**: porque yo quiero bailar contigo… claro… [_Mira hacia abajo_]

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] ay… Lily, Lily… ¿vamos entonces?

**Lily**: si, solo déjame tomarme mi bebida [_toma un sorbo mientras mira a otro lado_]

**Anthony**: ah, mira, parece que Ale le trata de enseñar a Archie a bailar bien jeje

**Lily**: si… jeje es que lo necesita… el pobre…

**Anthony**: oye Lily… yo hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo que….

[_Es interrumpido por varias chicas_]

**Chica 1**: ¡¡¡holaaaa!!! ¿Oigan están grabando?

**Lily**: [_molesta_] sí… ¿no ves la cámara?

**Chica 2**: ay que pedante…. ¿Están grabando para un reality?

**Anthony**: no, es un proyecto escolar… permiso [_se mueve entre las chicas_]

**Chica 1**: [_hablando coquetamente_] ay no te enojes güerito… ¿como te llamas?…

**Anthony**: me llamo Anthony… y con su permiso… iba a bailar.

[_Toma a Lily de la mano_]

**Chica 2**: [_se oye solo su voz_] uy que groseros…

**Lily**: oye… no veo a Ale…

**Anthony**: si que raro... ¿donde estarán?

**Archie**: [_entra de repente_] Lily…. Geor se puso mal… está afuera con Ale…

**Lily**: ¿ay que paso?

**Archie**: solo se sintió mal…

[_Lily sale detrás de Archie por la puerta que da hacia la playa_]

[_Al salir afuera la luz entra mas clara por la cámara, se ve a Ale a lo lejos deteniéndole el cabello a Geor, que parece estar muy enferma, el océano se puede distinguir a lo lejos...]_

**Lily**: Por favor, no quiero que se grabe eso… Carlos… si… ya vengo

**Anthony:** aquí estaremos...

[_La imagen se ve a lo lejos_]

**Anthony**: ya, porfa, no las grabes…

**Carlos**: como digas…

[_Se siguen oyendo las voces a lo lejos_]

**Lily**: Pero porque, ¿si solo te tomaste tres tragos?

**Ale**: [_aun deteniéndole el cabello_] si, pero mezclo…

**Lily**: bueno, cierto yo también… pero digo… ay, ni modo ya se me llenaron de arena los zapatos…

**Ale**: A mi también… ¿oye que no ese nuestro Hotel?

**Anthony**: [_de frente a la cámara_] creo que será mejor irnos.

**Archie**: ¡ay no! Si la noche es joven y recién comienza…

**Anthony**: Si pero a raíz de las circunstancias yo diría…

**Archie**: mira Anthony… yo no me pienso mover…

**Lily**: [_Acercándose_] oigan, creo que será mejor llevarla al hotel…

**Anthony**: si quieres pido la van…

**Lily**: pues la verdad no creo que sea necesario, mira… [_Señala a un edificio_] Ese es nuestro hotel… tenias razón, debimos haber caminado, por este lado de la playa llegaremos pronto…

**Archie**: te acompaño si quieres….

**Lily**: por favor…

[_Archie va detrás de Lily y enseguida trata de recargar el peso de Geor en sus hombros_]

**Ale**: Ten cuidado Archie… ¿estas seguro que puedes?

**Archie**: claro, no te preocupes… Geor, ayuda un poco ¿no? Camina…

**Lily**: Ale, si quieres te quedas, yo la voy a dejar dormida y regreso…

**Ale**: ay no, pobre… mejor ya Vámonos...

**Lily**: Ale… mira… es muy temprano aun, y es nuestra primer noche, estoy segura que a Geor no le importara quedarse sola, y ya vez que el lugar esta muy cerca, si ella quiere nos puede llamar…

**Ale**: ¿y a Donde Lily?

**Lily**: pues al club… [_La mira exasperada_] ay Ale allá tu si quieres regresar o no, pero yo lo pienso hacer…

**Ale**: ¡ay ya! No te enojes…

**Archie**: bueno vamos… ¿no?

**Anthony**: [_acercándose_] le avise para Mike que no nos busque…

**Lily**: En serio les digo que se queden…

**Anthony**: no me molesta acompañarlos… vamos…

[_La cámara los sigue por todo el recorrido de regreso al hotel, que no quedaba tan cerca como se veía_]

**Lily**: si no fuera por las circunstancias, esta caminata en la arena seria muy romántica…

**Anthony**: de hecho es muy refrescante… [_Sonríe_]

**Ale**: ay, si la verdad ya me hacia falta… yo la verdad no deseo volver, no he dormido bien y estoy cansada…

**Lily**: ¡Ay Ale! ¡No empecemos!

**Geor**: En serio estoy bien… [_Se detiene para tomar aire_] creo que fue la comida lo que me hizo mal…

**Archie**: por favor si vas a vomitar, para un lado ¿si? La camisa es de Arman…

**Lily**: ay Archie por favor… deja tu vanidad…

**Archie**: yo solo decía…

[_Por fin llegan frente al hotel_]

**Lily**: Bueno, ¡al fin! Ale, yo voy a subir con Geor ok… ya vengo…

**Archie**: yo voy contigo…

**Ale**: [_en tono de protesta_] ya te dije que no, que yo subiré…

**Anthony**: Ale, quédate… si ella la quiere llevar sola, no te preocupes, yo espero contigo aquí…

**Ale**: [_cambiando el semblante_] bueno… ya que insisten…

**Lily**: [_mirándola acusadoramente_] bueno si tú quieres puedes subir….

**Ale**: nooo, no, pensándolo bien bien, prefiero quedarme aquí… no tardes… [_Se ríe pícaramente_]

**Archie**: ay ya vamos…

[_Pronto desaparecen adentro del edificio, afuera se puede oír el vaivén de las olas, y todo parece iluminado con una luz tenue_]

**Ale**: ummm que divino respirar en este aire…

**Anthony**: si…. [_Respira profundo_] por cierto Ale… te vez muy bonita esta noche…

**Ale**: [_apenada_] ¿ay en serio lo crees? Yo me veo igual que siempre…

**Anthony**: no, te vez con un aire no se… diferente… de verdad que si… ¿Quieres seguir caminando?

**Ale**: si, si claro… la noche esta divina…

**Anthony**: [_le ofrece el brazo y ella lo toma mientras prosiguen caminando a lo largo de playa_] Siempre me encanto la playa, ya vez que en Chicago no se puede ver…

**Ale**: bueno, pero el Michigan casi parece un gran mar…

**Anthony**: Cierto, pero no es lo mismo… El sonido de las olas, esta luna iluminando el ambiente… hasta la música que viene de lejos, es todo como un afrodisíaco… de verdad muy hermoso… me hace sentir pleno… [_Respira de nuevo_]

**Ale**: wow, Anthony, nunca te había oído hablar así…

**Anthony**: ay muchas cosas mías que no las conoces Ale…

**Ale**: me encanta cuando dices mi nombre… se te oye… no se… tan real…

**Anthony**: [_se ríe_] es un nombre muy hermoso… tus padres no pudieron escoger uno mejor…

**Ale**: y el tuyo también lo es, ¿sabias que es mi nombre favorito?

**Anthony**: ¿en serio?

**Ale**: Si, en serio que si… ayy [_se agacha a acariciar su pie_]

**Anthony**: ¿que paso?

**Ale**: no se… creo que había un vidrio…

**Anthony**: haber déjame ver…

**Ale**: no, no es nada… olvídalo…

**Anthony**: déjame ver… [_Ale quita el pie bruscamente_]

**Ale**: no, ya… te digo que no es nada, no te preocupes… fue el susto nada mas…

**Anthony**: ¿porque me escondes el pie? Ustedes las mujeres hacen mucho eso…

**Ale**: ¿y tú como lo sabes?

**Anthony**: [_continua caminando_] lo he notado, por lo regular siempre los esconden… como si fuera malo…

**Ale**: es que a muchas no nos gustan nuestros pies…

**Anthony**: [_le mira los pies de nuevo_] pues los tuyos son muy lindos…

**Ale**: ay, Anthony no me acostumbres a tanto cumplido…

**Anthony**: [_se ríe de nuevo_] yo solo digo la verdad…. Oye… ¿que eso? [_señala a la playa_]

[_Alejandra voltea a ver, la cámara también cambia el ángulo hacia la playa donde se puede ver como si un muchacho viniera caminando entre las olas_]

**Ale**: [_tratando de divisar_] creo que…

**Anthony**: parece que flotara…

**Ale**: wow… si lo es… Es Howl

**Anthony**: ¿tú amigo el místico?

**Ale**: [_mirándolo mal_] ¿porque le dices así?

**Anthony**: no se… es muy misterioso, siempre se aparece cuando menos lo esperan, y desaparece sin que nadie lo mire… ni siquiera se si esta en el mismo colegio...

**Ale**: ay si, claro que esta…. [_Hace señales con la mano_] ¡¡Howl!! ¡¡Howl!!

**Anthony**: ¿para que lo llamas?

**Ale**: ay, Anthony, es mi amigo… ¿no me digas que? [_pone una gran sonrisa_]

**Anthony**: ¿que?

**Ale**: nada… olvídalo… mira allí viene…

**Howl**: [_acercándose_] ¡¡¡holaaa!!! No sabía que te encontraría aquí…

**Ale**: ¡y yo menos! ¡¡Que grata sorpresa verte!!

**Holw**: ¡lo mismo digo! ¡Hola! [_saluda a Anthony de mano_]

**Anthony**: que tal… ¿que hacías allá? parecías flotar…

**Holw**: no, solo caminaba… pues si Ale, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar aquí?

**Ale**: pues toda la semana, nos regresamos el sábado.

**Holw**: ahh… me alegra… hey… [_Voltea a ver de reojo a Anthony_] Te podría hablar a solas… un segundo…

**Ale**: [_voltea a ver a Anthony_] pues…

**Anthony**: claro, ve… yo… ah, esperare en el pier…

**Ale**: bueno… no tardo eh…

**Anthony**: descuida… gusto de verte Holw…

**Holw**: igualmente… nos vemos… [_Toma el brazo de Ale y caminan alejándose_]

[_Anthony camina hasta el Pier que es la parte trasera del hotel, todavía hay muchísima gente sentadas en las mesas jugando, o platicando. Anthony camina en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos. A lo lejos aun se puede escuchar el vaivén de las olas_…]

**Carlos**: hey… ¡arriba ese ánimo!

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] lo esta… solo que de nuevo… me he quedado solo…

**Carlos**: pues si te consuela, no estas solo… jeje

**Anthony**: sabes bien a lo que me refiero…

**Carlos**: ¿y van a volver al club?

**Anthony**: pues ya no se… ya no tengo ganas la verdad… [_Voltea a ver a la playa_]

**Carlos**: hey una pregunta por pura curiosidad…

**Anthony**: si, dime…

**Carlos**: puede que este mal, pero tienes algún interés especial en alguna de las chicas…

**Anthony**: [_mira a la cámara y sonríe_] no, son muy buenas amigas…

**Carlos**: bueno, porque yo diría que se puede notar un poco de atracción de ambos lados…

**Anthony**: no, yo digo que es simplemente que llevamos mucho tiempo de ser amigos, y nos llevamos bien… eso es todo…Mira… creo que prefiero volver al hotel… estoy muy cansado…

**Carlos**: no vas a esperar a…

**Anthony**: no, no pienso esperar… [_Comienza a caminar adentro del hotel_]

[_Al entrar al lobby todavía hay bastante acción a pesar de la hora, muchos grupos de gente están checandose y otro sin número entra y sale de los elevadores. Lily y Archie salen súbitamente de uno de los elevadores y lo ven.]_

**Lily**: ¡hey! Anthony… ¿a donde vas? ¿Y Ale?

**Anthony**: [_hablando evidentemente cansado_] ahh, voy de regreso a la habitación, creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente…Y Ale… no se, estaba platicando con su amigo Howl, por cierto si la vez avísale… nos vemos...

**Lily**: ¡¡ay no!! Vamos Anthony, ¡si dijimos que volveríamos al club!

**Archie**: ¡si! ¿Que pasa primo? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?

**Anthony**: en estos momentos no... Vayan ustedes…

**Lily**: ¿Estas seguro?

**Anthony**: Si… [_Sonríe_] buenas noches… diviértanse ustedes…

**Lily**: [_se acerca y le da un beso mientras le habla al oído_] no va a ser igual sin ti… lo sabes ¿verdad? [_lo mira expectante_] bueno, que duermas bien…

**Anthony**: bye… ¡no tomen mucho! Jeje

**Archie**: bueno… nos vemos al rato…

[_Lily y Archie desaparecen de la visión mientras que el elevador se abre. Anthony entra y presiona el botón del piso 8. En el transcurso varias personas entran y salen, y todas saludan a la cámara, hasta que al fin llegan al piso y caminan hasta llegar a la habitación_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos…

**Carlos**: bueno, ¿estas seguro que ya no vas a salir?

**Anthony**: si, seguro… adentro Bob dejo la otra cámara… grabare el diario y me acostare a dormir… nos vemos mañana ¿no?

**Carlos**: así es… bueno, que descanse… hasta luego…

**Anthony**: [_abriendo la puerta y entrando_] hasta luego

[_la puerta se cierra, y el ángulo cambia mostrando ahora las dos camas muy hechas de la habitación, no se ve a nadie, pero se oyen algunos ruidos, una puerta se abre y Anthony aparece frente a la cámara con el cabello húmedo y en una bata blanca con las siglas del hotel_]

**Anthony**: [_se sienta en la cama frente a la cámara_] Bueno, por fin termino el primer día de nuestras vacaciones, creo que la pasamos muy bien, y fue un muy buen comienzo, a excepción claro de que no pudimos quedarnos todos juntos en el club. Hasta ahora todo parece marchar bien, conocimos a Carlos y a John, parecen en verdad muy profesionales, aunque a las chicas no les agradara la idea de ser grabadas… curioso diría yo… porque en cambio si están de acuerdo que sea yo al que sigan a todos lados… ¡hasta aquí! Pero bueno, aun no hay noticias de la maleta, ojala mañana la traigan, y al menos no han pasado cosas raras… digo Geor de verdad parecía afectada por el licor… y pues ya veremos lo que pasa mañana. Me gusta Cancún, la gente de por aquí es muy amigable, y el lugar es esplendido… aunque confieso que la pasare mejor cuando pueda tener mi propia ropa… [_Guiña el ojo_] y Archie deje de recordarme cuanto le costó hasta el último calcetín… jejeje…

[_Se acerca a la cámara y pone una toalla encima_]

¡Hasta mañana! [_se oye su voz_]

**Fin Episodio 15**

* * *

_Música recomenadada para este episodio Bikini a lunares amarillo de The Sacados *** Autor del episodio Lily Flor ***_


	16. Chapter 16

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 16 **

**Casi Famoso.**

[_Se oye que alguien se mueve en la cama y se desliza la toalla que estaba cubriendo la visión de la cámara, el sol entra por la ventana, unos ronquidos se escuchan y de pronto alguien toca a la puerta con fuerza, Anthony se levanta, mira su reloj, con los ojos apenas abiertos, se dirige a la puerta y la abre, cuando lo hace se ve a Luis con cara de enojo_]

**Anthony**: Ho[_bosteza_]laaa, Luis

**Luis**: [_enojado_] Vaya buenos amigos que tengo

**Anthony**: ¿De que hablas?

**Luis**: Me dejaron plantado y allí estuve espera y espera.

**Anthony**: [_vuelve a bostezar_] No se de que hablas.

**Luis**: ¿Cómo que de que hablo? Me dejaron plantado en el aeropuerto

**Anthony**: ¡Oh Man! Se me pasó por completo.

[_Archie se mueve en la cama_]

**Archie**: [_Farfulla_] Ya cállense.

**Anthony**: [_Baja la voz_] Pues lamento, pero se me olvido, ¿porqué no pediste un taxi?

**Luis**: [_con cara de asustado_] ¡¡¿Qué?!! Ni que estuviera loco como para gastar más de 10 usd en el viaje, si solo recorre como tres kilómetros.

**Anthony**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿Y como crees que te íbamos a recoger? ¿llevándote en la espalda?

**Luis**: Pues no se.

**Anthony**: Mira, ninguno traemos dinero tú traes todo lo que tenemos.

**Luis**: [_lo mira extrañado_] Y los cheques de viajero.

**Anthony**: Están extraviados.

**Luis**: Pero ¿Qué no los traías tú?

**Anthony**: [_Se encoge de hombros_] Pues sí.

**Luis**: ¿Entonces?

**Anthony**: Perdieron mi maleta en el aeropuerto.

**Luis**. Pero ¿cómo?

**Anthony**: Es lo que nos gustaría saber…

[_Se quedan callados por un segundo_]

**Luis**: A ver, deja ver si entiendo bien, ustedes perdieron los cheques ¿no?

[_Anthony asiente con la cabeza_]

**Luis**: Y todo el dinero que tenemos es el que yo traigo.

**Anthony**: Si, así es

**Luis**. Entonces ¿Cómo demonios se pudieron olvidar de mi?

[_Archie con cara de fastidio se incorpora en la cama_]

**Archie**: Ya Luis, pues te hubieras venido caminando y ya… deja de lloriquear pareces nena…

**Anthony**: No le hagas caso, anda con resaca y por eso esta de mal humor.

**Archie**: Pues si ya saben, salgan a platicar afuera…

[_Anthony pone los ojos en blanco y da la media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta_]

**Anthony**: Deja allí las maletas, vamos afuera.

**Archie**: Y cierren las cortinas antes de salir…

**Luis**: [_se pone una mano a forma de saludo de oficial_] Si, lo que ordene el jefe…

[_Anthony y Luis salen de la recamara y Archie se vuelve a dormir_]

[_La imagen cambia por completo, desde un ángulo con visión desde arriba, se ven a las muchachas que están sentadas en la cama, a excepción de Alejandra que esta caminando con una bata de baño puesta_]

**Ale**: La verdad es que están locos, mira que querer estar grabándonos todo el tiempo…

**Lily**: [_Se deja caer en la cama_] Si, imagínate que nos grabaran así todas desarregladas…

**Ale**: Eso es lo de menos… [_mira a Geor de reojo_]

**Geor**: [_alza las cejas_] Lo dices por mi ¿no?

**Ale**: ¿Quién fue quien se puso mal anoche?

**Lily**: mejor no empieces, porque si empezamos a hablar de lo de anoche… a mi me gustaría saber que estabas haciendo con Anthony.

[_Ale voltea a verla con dureza_]

**Ale**: No paso nada… ¿ok?

**Lily**: Solo digo… no quiero que después te quejes…

**Ale**: No paso nada… ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

**Lily**. [_Sonríe_] Pues yo también solo digo.

**Geor**: ¿Es que ya van a empezar de nuevo? Me duele la cabeza…

**Lily**: Si, pues si te duele no es por culpa nuestra.

**Ale**: Miren, Geor tiene razón, no venimos hasta aquí para pasarnos peleando, hay que dejar que la Flammy sea la única que se la pase mal.

**Lily**: Pues yo no vi que se la pasara tan mal ayer… ¿acaso no la viste?

[_Ale deja escapar un "bah" y entra al baño_]

**Lily**: Y nomás eso me faltaba escuchar….

**Geor**. [_saca unos antifaces de gel del minibar y se los coloca en la cara_] ¿Qué?

**Lily**: Pues escuchar que esa tiene buen cuerpo…

**Ale**: [_se asoma por la puerta del baño_] De verdad, con que poco pinole les da tos…

[_Las tres ríen_]

[_Vuelve a cambiar la imagen y ahora se ve a Anthony enfrente de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Por fin Archie se despertó, aunque sigue con un poco de mal humor, y se que se le va a quitar cuando lleguemos al bufete para el desayuno… desde ayer en la noche que no veo a las chicas… bueno después de que Howl se apareció, en fin, por fin Luis pudo llegar, yo mientras tanto, creo que hoy iré de compras porque Archie como que no le pareció mucho que le tomará su ropa ayer en la noche, es tan quisquilloso con su ropa que creo que debo ir a comprar algo para salir el día de hoy. Y pues a ver que más ocurre, mientras esperamos a que lleguen el resto…que será el día miércoles…

[_Anthony suspira y entra Bob_]

**Bob**: Hola Anthony… no han llegado los tipos esos ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si lo se…se me hace raro, ayer dijeron que estarían aquí desde temprano y ni sus luces.

**Bob**. Yo los vi medio nefastos, pero están muy recomendados por Mr. Ruiz.

**Anthony**. Entonces te harás cargo de la cámara el día de hoy ¿no?

**Bob**: Supongo que si…

**Anthony**: Pues allí esta la cámara, será mejor que salgamos antes de que todos se desesperen.

**Bob**: [_solo se escucha ya la voz_] Si es que nos están esperando…

**Anthony**: [_Sonríe_] Bueno eso sí.

[_Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo_]

[_Vuelve a cambiar la visión y el ángulo también esta como desde arriba y se ven las chicas comiendo en el restaurante del hotel_]

**Geor**: Ahora si voy a tener más cuidado con las bebidas…. Creo que no deben mezclarse… jejeje

**Ale**: Pues yo creo que es muy temprano para empezar a beber…

**Geor**: ¡Oh no!

**Lily**: [_Toma un sorbo de su jugo_] ¿Que pasa?

**Geor**: [_Baja la cabeza_] No volteen, pero acaba de entrar Neal con Elisa.

**Ale**: [_levanta la cabeza súbitamente_] ¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!

[_Lily la jala por la blusa_]

**Lily**: Bájate, nos va a ver…

**Geor**: Ahora si nos hacen falta los chicos… ¿Por qué no llegan?

**Ale**: Mmm, tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vea…

[_Ale se levanta con cuidado, pero Neal la alcanza a ver_]

**Neal**: Hey, Ale, dulzura, aquí esta por quien llorabas.

**Ale**: [_Hace una mueca de disgusto_] Neal… ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

**Neal**: Aquí viene la gente a vacaciones, ¿no lo sabías?

**Ale**: Y de todos los rincones del mundo ¿tenías que venir precisamente a este?

[_Neal se acerca a Ale y le trata de poner el brazo sobre los hombros, pero Ale se hace a un lado_]

**Neal**: Yo solo deje que el amor me guiara.

**Ale**: ¿Ya se te acabaron las frases que tienes que tomar a Shakeaspeare?

**Elisa**: Ayy, ¿Por qué tenemos que encontrar a esta chusma en todas partes?

**Lily**: ¿Chusma? Mira Quien lo dice…

**Elisa**: ¿También estas tú?

[_Se ve a lo lejos que viene Bob cargando la cámara enfocando a Anthony y él caminando atrás de él dando la cara a la cámara_]

[_Cambia la visión ahora se ve la cara de Anthony y atrás de él a Luis y a Archie que van caminando con mucha calma_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa allá?

[_Luis se acerca_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué no es ese Neal?

**Archie**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] ¿Neal? ¿Qué hace aquí?

**Anthony**: No es evidente…

**Archie**: ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a descansar si todo el tiempo vamos a estar rodeados por estos?

[_Se acercan a donde están Neal y las chicas_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué haces aquí Neal?

**Neal**: Si, también me da mucho gusto verte…

**Archie**: Lárgate… ¿ok?

**Neal**: Pues no lo voy a hacer, yo tengo el mismo derecho de estar aquí…

**Archie**: El hotel es muy grande, así que piérdete… no queremos ver tu odiosa cara por aquí.

[_Elisa se adelanta y se acerca a Anthony_]

**Elisa**: Hola Anthony, que guapo te ves hoy.

**Anthony**. Hola Elisa.

**Elisa**: El clima costero te ha caído muy bien.

**Lily**: Si a diferencia de a otras…

**Elisa**: [_voltea a verla_] ¿A que te refieres?

[_Flammy llega acompañada de Carlos Guiron y se acerca al grupo_]

**Flammy**: ¿Acaso mandaron invitación a todos en la U?

**Lily**: Nadie mando invitación…

**Flammy**: [_Ríe con desdén_] Pues hace un rato me encontré con Terry…

**Luis**: Pues si tu le estuviste diciendo a todo el mundo que íbamos a venir a Cancún…

**Ale**: Y luego dice que las boconas somos nosotras…

**Flammy**: [_Se avienta el pelo hacía un lado coquetamente_] Pues si, bueno, yo voy a la playa un rato. Nos vemos más tarde.

[_Flammy sale por una de las puertas que conducen a la playa dejando a todos con la boca abierta_]

**Geor**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

**Anthony**: No es mi imaginación, Flammy se acaba de ir a la playa con tal Guiron ¿verdad?

**Ale**: No, no fue tu imaginación…

**Elisa**: Ayy, que tiene de interesante esa tipa, vamos a comer algo.

[_Elisa se pega a Anthony y él se dirige a la mesa del bufete, allí un mesero ve a Anthony y le empieza a servir, entonces ve a Elisa_]

**Mesero**: Lo siento señorita, pero usted no puede comer en este restaurante.

**Elisa**: [_Enojada_] Disculpe… ¿Qué dijo?

**Mesero**: Que no le puedo servir, su pulsera indica que esta en la parte equivocada del hotel, y su paquete no incluye bufete… para comer tiene que ir al restaurante del ala norte

**Elisa**: Pues le pago enseguida…

**Mesero**: Tendría que hablar con el gerente, si quiere siga a la joven que esta a la entrada para arreglar el cambio del paquete.

**Elisa**: Esto es indignante.

[_Anthony sonríe por un segundo y después pone cara seria_]

**Anthony**: Elisa, mejor ve, para que puedas arreglar lo de tu paquete..

[_Elisa mira enojada a Anthony_]

**Elisa**: Neal, ven, vamos a arreglar esto.

**Neal**: ¿Tengo que ir?

**Elisa**. Claro, anda, ven

[_Los dos se van caminando hacía donde esta la muchacha y Anthony ríe_]

**Anthony**: [_se dirige al mesero_] Muchas gracias.

**Mesero**: [_Hincha el pecho_] Ya sabe Señor, aquí estamos para complacer, sobre todo para usted…

**Anthony**: [_hace cara de extrañeza_] Bueno, Gracias de nuevo…

[_Anthony se sirve unos chilaquiles con pollo y jugo y se va a sentar con las chicas_]

**Anthony**: Todo bien… ¿no Howl que venga a interrumpir?

[_Lily mira de reojo a Alejandra y sonríe con malicia_]

**Ale**: No lo he visto desde ayer.

**Archie**: ¿Howl esta aquí también?

**Anthony**: Si, en verdad que esto ya parece convención de la U.

**Geor**: Es por el proyecto… creo que esta causando más expectación de la que el mismo Mr. Ruíz había pensado.

**Lily**: Si, ahora todos te reconocen…

**Anthony**. No solo a mi…

[_Todos se quedan callados y miran a su alrededor y muchas de las personas que están dentro del restaurante las están mirando_]

**Luis**: Oigan, ¿Por qué todos nos miran?

**Archie**. Supongo que porque traemos la cámara

**Ale**: Ayer también estaba y no nos miraban así…

**Lily**: Creo que ya se me fue el hambre…

**Luis**: [_se relame_] Puedo acabar tu plato…

**Lily**: [_hace expresión de asco_] Ayy Luis, tú te puedes servir tu propio plato…

**Luis**: Uyy no, que flojera pararme, para que desperdiciar lo que ya hay aquí.

**Lily**: Ay, ya come, no importa.

[_Ale se levanta_]

**Ale**: Creo que mejor me voy a la playa… aquí como que esto se puso medio incomodo.

**Lily**: Si, yo te sigo. ¿Geor vienes?

**Geor**: Creo que hoy iré un rato a la alberca…

**Archie**: Yo creo que regresaré al cuarto.

**Anthony**: Yo las acompaño a ustedes chicas… digo a menos que quieran que las acompañe.

**Lily**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Anthony**: Porque ayer apenas y pase unos minutos con ustedes…

**Ale**: ¿Quién fue quien se quedo durmiendo hasta más de medio día?

**Anthony**: ¿Estas segura que quieres reclamarme eso?

[_Ale lo mira unos segundos y se queda callada_]

**Lily**: [_Los mira a ambos_] Bueno ¿vienen o no?

**Ale**: Si.

[_Ale se adelanta y Lily aminora el paso para ir junto con Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿Vamos a meternos al agua?

**Lily**: No; si apenas y acabamos de comer…

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces solo se van a quedar acostadas?

**Lily**: ¿Te molestaría mucho?

**Anthony**: Supongo que me gustaría quedarme de pie.

**Lily**: ¿Y eso?

**Anthony**: [_La mira con una sonrisa en los labios_] Para entonces poder obtener un mejor ángulo de la vista

[_Lily se sonroja un poco, pronto llegan a la playa, y Ale ya esta tumbada bajo unos parasoles, con un sombrero de ala ancha puesto y Lily se quita el pareo que lleva y se queda solo en un bikini de color azul marino y Anthony sonríe mientras se quita la playera y se queda en traje de baño_]

**Chica en pareo**: [_nerviosa_] Hola…

[_Anthony voltea y alza una ceja_]

**Anthony**: Hola.

**Chica en pareo**: Este… oye... me podrías dar un autógrafo…

**Anthony**: [_Extrañado_] Perdón, ¿Qué?

**Chica en pareo**: Un autógrafo…

[_Lily ve a la chica y se para inmediatamente_]

**Lily**: Si, ¿Qué quieres?

**Chica en pareo**: [_muy nerviosa_] Yo no…

[_Un mesero se acerca a ellos_]

**Mesero**: ¿Ocurre algo? [_mira al muchacha_] Señorita, usted no puede estar aquí, esta es playa privada… haga favor de retirarse.

[_La chica se pone muy roja y se va muy apenada_]

**Mesero**: Disculpe. A veces la gente no entiende que están aquí para descansar…

**Anthony**: No me estaba molestando…

**Lily**: Ayy, ¿lo dices en serio?

**Mesero**: Es usted muy amable, pero no tiene porque soportar a los fanáticos, para eso estamos aquí, para lidiar con ellos.

[_El mesero da la media vuelta y Lily y Anthony se miran extrañados_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quiso decir con fanáticos?

**Lily**: Pues a lo mejor como dijo Geor esto se esta haciendo más grande de lo que creíamos.

**Anthony**: Si, tal vez sea eso.

[_Lily se vuelve a sentar en la silla y ve a lo lejos un montón de personas que traen cámaras fotográficas_]

**Lily**: [_Los señala_] Mira Anthony, quizá haya alguien famoso por aquí… eso parece un club de admiradoras…

**Anthony**: ¿Quién será? ¿se hospedará aquí?

**Lily**: Si, yo creo que si… ¿crees que deberíamos ir a preguntar?

**Anthony**: Tú quédate aquí, yo voy, para eso estoy aquí ¿no? [_le guiñe un ojo_]

[_Lily se acomoda en la silla y sonríe pícaramente_]

[_Anthony le regresa la sonrisa y se encamina hacía donde están las chicas, mientras más se acerca, las chicas comienzan a gritar como locas, Anthony voltea como buscando a alguien, pero no hay nadie detrás de él, así que sigue caminando y una chica comienza a llorar_]

**Anthony**: [_grita para hacerse oír por las chicas que gritan como locas_] Perdonen…

[_Las chicas gritan más fuerte y Anthony hace seña con una mano para que bajen el volumen y las chicas parecen hacerle caso pero aún hay unas que siguen llorando, todas traen fotos y cámaras que están enfocando hacía él_]

**Anthony**: [_cerrando los ojos ante los flashes de las cámaras_] Perdón, este… ¿a quien están esperando?

**Chica llorosa**: Te amooooo [_se desmaya_]

[_Anthony abre los ojos desmesuradamente y comienza a llamar a los del servicio a huéspedes que en cuanto lo ven salen corriendo hacía donde esta él_]

**Anthony**: Ayúdenle, se desmayo…

[_Las chicas no dejan de tomar fotos, y entonces uno de seguridad se pone enfrente de Anthony_]

**Guardia**: Si no se van llamaré a la Policía.

**Chica 1**: Tenemos derecho a estar aquí….

**Chica en pareo**: De aquí no nos puede correr…

**Guardia**: Eso esta por verse…

[_Anthony abre la boca con asombro_]

**Anthony**: Oiga no debería amenazarlas…

**Mesero**: Usted venga conmigo, no es seguro para usted estar aquí…

[_El mesero lo empieza a empujar sutilmente y Anthony pone cara de extrañeza, pero al ver que las chicas se están poniendo agresivas mejor camina rápidamente hasta donde esta Lily_]

**Lily**: [_Asombrada_] ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

**Mesero**: Deberían entrar… hasta que se despeje la playa...

**Lily**: [_Mueve a Ale_] Ale, Vámonos.

**Ale**: [_Abre los ojos adormilada_] ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Vamos adentro…

**Ale**. ¿Por qué?

**Mesero**: Oh, no allí viene una, ande entren rápido, yo le cortaré el paso.

[_Anthony voltea, y se ve una chica que va corriendo hacía donde están ellos_]

**Anthony**: Anda Lily [_la toma del brazo_] Ale… corre…

[_Los tres entran corriendo al hotel, cruzan el restaurante y no se detienen hasta que llegan a la alberca, la visión se ve muy movida hasta que llegan donde esta Geor, y los tres respirando con dificultad_]

**Bob**: [_Solo se escucha su voz entrecortada_] Eso estuvo cerca…

**Geor**: ¿Qué les pasó?

**Ale**: [_Jadeando y tocándose un costado_] No lo se…

**Lily**: [_Toma aliento_] Una horda de locas….

**Geor**: ¿De que hablan?

**Anthony**: [_ya más recuperado_] Allá afuera en la playa… había algo que parecía un club de admiradoras o algo así… pero cuando fui a preguntar a quien estaban esperando comenzaron a gritar como locas y una de ellas se desmayo…

**Geor**: ¿Una chica se desmayo?

**Anthony**: Si…

[_Todos se miran con asombro_]

**Lily**: Algo raro esta pasando desde la mañana…

**Ale**: ¿Y por eso el mesero insistió tanto en que debíamos entrar?

**Lily**: Eso también estuvo extraño.

**Anthony**: Si lo se. Pero bueno me quitaron las ganas de asolearme, creo que mejor me voy a comprar la ropa no podré comprar mucho, pero bueno con el efectivo que trae Luis me alcanzará para un par de camisas y unos pantalones.

**Ale**: ¡Vaya! Traías bastante efectivo.

**Anthony**. [_Se encoge de hombros_] Pues siempre traigo algo… aunque no tanto como si trajera los cheques… que por cierto se me hace raro que no nos hayan hablado…

**Lily**: Hay que hablar al rato…

**Anthony**: Si, yo creo que si. Bueno me voy a comprar ropa…

**Lily**: Yo te acompaño.

[_Ale hace cara de fastidio, pero se da la media vuelta y sale junto con Geor hacía la terraza_]

**Anthony**: [_la mira de reojo_] Bueno Vámonos.

**Lily**: [_lo toma del brazo_] Si, vamos.

**Anthony**: Pero primero tenemos que buscar a Luis

**Lily**: No va a ser necesario. Allí viene con el bello durmiente…

[_Llega Archie con muy buen semblante, y Luis a su lado hablando sin parar_]

**Luis**: …. Y lo le dije que ella era muy famosa, que el que no la conociera no la hacía menos famosa…

**Lily**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿De que tanto hablan?

**Archie**: No lo se, hace media hora que solo lo veo mover la boca pero no le estoy prestando atención…

**Luis**: [_enojado_] ¿Queee?

**Archie**: Vamos man, ¿crees que te estaba escuchando? Tienes más de una hora hablando de lo mismo…

**Luis**: [_Con cara de desilusión_] ¿entonces cuando me dijiste que te había gustado el último disco de Ayumi me estabas mintiendo?

**Archie**: Ahhh, ¿era eso lo que me preguntaste?

[_Anthony y Lily comienzan a reír_]

**Lily**: ¿Ayy Luis cuando entenderás que solo a ti te importa esa Oyuki?

**Luis**: Es Ayumi..

[_Anthony pone cara de fastidio_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, quería que me dieras mi dinero, voy a ir a comprarme algo de ropa.

**Archie**: [_Enojado_] ¿Qué ya no te gusto la mía?

**Anthony**: No Archie, es que… la cuidas excesivamente, y yo así no puedo divertirme… necesito saber que si se me derrama encima una bebida no voy a tener que pagarte con mi vida.

**Archie**: [_indignado_] Nadie dijo…

**Anthony**: Si lo se, pero yo me sentiré mas a gusto.

**Archie**: Pues es tu cosa, no digas que es cosa mía..

**Anthony**: Bueno Luis, me das el dinero…

**Luis**: ¿Y que dijiste? Este bobo ya cayó, pues no… yo te voy a acompañar… no vaya a ser que te gastes todo el dinero y luego no vayas a tener para otras cosas.

**Lily**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Pero es su dinero…

**Luis**. Y yo el responsable…

**Anthony**: Ya, está bien, ven con nosotros…

**Archie**: Creo que yo también saldré por lo menos a estirar las piernas…

[_Suben a cambiarse y en menos de quince minutos están los cuatro en el lobby y se disponen a salir por la puerta_]

**Terry**: [_sentado y con un periódico que lo cubre_] No les recomendaría salir por allí

**Archie**: Creo que nadie te lo pregunto…

**Terry**: Yo solo se los informo, si no quieren hacerme caso ese es su problema…

**Archie**: deberías…

[_Lily le da un codazo_]

**Lily**: No, mira, tiene razón, son las mismas muchachas que vimos allá en la playa…

**Anthony**: Creo que será mejor salir por otro lado…

**Archie**: Pero por donde.

[_Terry se oculta tras el periódico fingiendo indolencia_]

**Recepcionista**: [_se acerca a ellos_] ¿Desean salir?

**Anthony**: Si, así es.

**Recepcionista**: Síganme

[_Los cuatro se miran y asienten con la cabeza, comienzan a seguir a la Recepcionista que los comienza a guiar por una salida para empleados, todo parece como un laberinto, y finalmente abren una puerta y se ve una plaza con algo de gente pero no se ve ninguna chica con cámaras_]

**Lily**: Ohh, mira que bonito esta esto.

**Recepcionista**: Que disfrute su salida señor.

**Anthony**: Si, muchas gracias…

**Recepcionista** [_un poco sonrojada_] De nada.

[_La recepcionista da la media vuelta y entra por la puerta de empleados_]

**Lily**: Wow, ya vieron ese quiosco, esta muy bonito, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si, como que ideal para tomarte una foto allí.

**Lily**: No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Claro que si…

[_Archie alza una ceja un poco enojado_]

**Archie**: Oye primo, no veníamos de compras, yo te aconsejaría que fuéramos rápido, porque creo que una de esas chicas nos vio y como que vienen para acá.

**Luis**: [_Un poco asustado_] ¿Vienen para acá?...

**Archie**: Si, eso creo.

**Luis**: Corraaaaan. [_Comienza a correr_]

[_Los tres lo siguen como pueden mientras que Luis atraviesa la plaza a toda velocidad, y llega a una calle llena de tiendas, la cámara se ve con mucho movimiento como quien la va cargando va corriendo detrás de ellos_]

**Lily**: [_Enojada y con falta de aire_] ¿Podría saber porque comenzaste a correr como si hubieras visto un fantasma?

**Bob**: [_Solo la voz_] Si man… casi se me cae la cámara.

**Luis**: ¿No escuchaste?

**Lily**: ¿Qué, lo de esas chicas?

**Luis**. Pues claro…

**Anthony**: [_deja escapar una risa_] Vamos Luis, si no te van a morder…

**Luis**: Nadie dijo que me iban a morder…

**Lily**: ¿Entonces porque tanta preocupación?

**Luis**: Uhh, ¿no esta claro?

**Anthony**. [_Con cara de extrañeza_] No, la verdad no.

**Luis**: Pues el dinero…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa con el dinero?

**Luis**: Pues que me lo van a querer robar…

**Lily**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Ayyy, en verdad que eres tonto… nadie te quiere quitar el dinero… en serio que ya alucinas.

**Luis**: Si, alucinas ¿no? pero a ver ¿Quién es el único que SI cuido el dinero?

**Archie**. OUCH, ayy primo no te dolió esa pedrada…

**Anthony**. Si, ya vi que ya empezó de nuevo…

**Lily**: Eres insoportable… en serio que si.

**Anthony**: Ya, por favor, esta bien Luis, que pienses en nosotros y pues es verdad te hicimos responsable del dinero, y pues ahora se ha vuelto muy importante porque es lo único que tenemos hasta que recuperen la maleta…y bueno para la próxima solo avísanos cuando quieras concursar para los 100 metros planos.

**Archie**: Bueno ya estamos aquí, así que será mejor que entremos a alguna tienda.

[_Anthony entra a una de ellas y todos lo siguen, en cuanto lo ven entrar dos chicas que están detrás de un mostrador comienzan a cuchichear entre ellas_]

**Anthony**: Hola, me gustaría ver algunos pantalones que no sean muy caros…

**Vendedora 1**: [_Riendo tontamente_] Si, enseguida.

[_Lily hace cara de extrañeza, y Anthony le devuelve la mirada, se ve que Anthony esta escogiendo unas camisas y entonces la visión de la cámara cambia y se ve a Geor y a Ale desde un ángulo un tanto distante pero se les oye muy bien_]

**Ale**: ¿Entonces será cierto?

**Geor**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Pues eso fue lo que escuche…

**Ale**: Mmm.

**Geor**: ¿Por qué esa cara?

**Ale**: Porque por eso estaban esas chicas como locas allá en la playa.

**Geor**: Tal vez… será emocionante ¿no crees?

**Ale**: ¿Qué? ¿Verlo?

**Geor**: Pues sí…

**Ale**: La que se va a morir al escucharlo va a ser Lily…

**Geor**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Por qué?

**Ale**: ¿No lo sabes?

**Geor**: ¿Qué?

**Ale**: Pues que muere por él….

**Geor**: Ohhh.

[_Vuelve a cambiar la visión y están de nuevo dentro de una tienda donde Anthony se esta probando unos pantalones_]

**Lily**: [_con cara inquisitiva_] mmm, yo creo que se te ven mejor los azules.

**Anthony**: Yo también… pero…

**Luis**: Son el doble de caros.

**Archie**: Ayy Luis deja de fijarte en el precio ¿quieres? Van a pensar que nos estamos muriendo de hambre…

**Luis**: Yo solo digo lo que es.

**Archie**: [_Hace cara de fastidio_] Si, pero los Andley tenemos una reputación que cuidar…

**Anthony**. Archie, nadie nos conoce aquí…

**Lily**: Si Archie, creo que exageras…

**Archie**: [_Hace una mueca_] Pues entonces cómprate tus pantalones baratos y salgamos de aquí… antes de que no podamos hacerlo.

**Lily**: Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Archie**: Bueno yo no quería decir nada, porque temía que este [_señala a Luis_] volviera a salir corriendo…. Pero un motín de chicas se han apostado en la acera…

[_Anthony se asoma por entre los estantes y la visión voltea y se ven muchas chicas que están esperando afuera de la tienda_]

**Anthony**: [_con cara de asustado_] Esto si que ya no es normal, en la tienda solo estamos nosotros…

**Lily**: Creo que son las mismas chicas que esta mañana, ¿no crees?

**Archie**: Pues sonare medio paranoico pero creo que te han estado siguiendo…

**Bob**: [_solo se escucha la voz_] Si, yo también lo había notado….

**Anthony**: Pero ¿¿porque??

**Archie**: [_se encoge de hombros_] No lo se

**Luis**: Debe ser por el proyecto…

**Lily**: [_Hace cara de hastío_] Claro que no… sería demasiado… No te ofendas Anthony, pero no eres tan famoso.

**Anthony**: No te preocupes, no me ofendo, de hecho esto me preocupa, ahora como vamos a regresar al hotel.

**Archie**: ¿A ti te preocupa regresar al hotel? Yo me preocuparía más por que vamos a hacer… no pienso quedarme el resto de las vacaciones encerrado…

[_Lily mira enojada a Archie_]

**Lily**: No te creí tan insensible… estamos en un problema y a ti te preocupa no poder divertirte.

**Archie**: Pero Lily hermosa, yo solo me preocupo por todos… son nuestras vacaciones…

**Lily**: ¡Que egoísta eres!

**Anthony**: No Lily… Archie tiene razón, si es por mi culpa, quizá yo soy el que debe quedarse encerrado…

**Lily**: [_Enfática_] Eso ni pensarlo…

**Luis**: Se me ocurre una idea…

**Lily**: Ahhh, hasta que lo estrenaste…

**Luis**: [_Alza una ceja_] ¿Qué estrene?

**Lily**: Pues el cerebro.

[_Todos a excepción de Luis sueltan una risita burlesca_]

**Luis**: [_Le hace una mueca de disgusto a Lily_] ¡Graciosa!… No, yo decía que armáramos una trampa, para hacerles creer que tu todavía estas aquí…

**Lily**: ¿y como se supone que vamos a lograr eso… "genio"?

**Luis**: Pues podemos salir de aquí sin la cámara.

**Bob**: Hey….

[_Anthony abre la boca y Lily también_]

**Luis**: Ya no me interrumpan, dejen que les explique y entonces pueden decir lo que quieran.

[_El resto asiente con la cabeza_]

**Luis**: Bien, pues les decía que podemos ir saliendo por la puerta de atrás, todas estas tiendas deben de tener una, y dejar a Bob [_pone la mano señal de stop para que Bob no replique_] y que las chicas crean que seguimos adentro, para que nos dejen llegar al hotel…

**Anthony**: Pero…

**Luis**. Espera todavía no termino…entonces cuando estemos a salvo, mandamos a una escolta por Bob.

**Lily**: [_Pone los ojos en blanco_] Vaya plan tan ingenioso que te aventaste….

**Archie**: La verdad Luis veo unos cuantos defectos en tu plan…

**Anthony**: Si, no creo que a Flammy le guste mucho que la cámara deje de grabarme..

**Lily**: [_Enfadada_] ¿Flammy? ¿y te preocupas por esa bruja? ¿Dónde esta? Si realmente le importara, estaría en este momento con nosotros, pero no es así… a mi lo que me preocupa son otras cosas…

**Archie**. Empezando por la puerta trasera, tú supones que hay una, pero no estamos seguros…segundo…

**Bob**: [_Se escucha su voz_] Yo no pienso quedarme aquí esperando a ver a que horas se les antoja mandar a alguien por mi.

**Anthony**: Si, yo no lo voy a dejar aquí… no podemos…

**Luis**: Bueno yo solo decía, si no les parece pues entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se vayan…

**Archie**: Aunque algo de lo que dijiste tiene algo de sentido…

**Lily**: [_asombrada_] ¿Ahhh, sí?

**Archie**: Si, eres un genio Luis…

[_Lily hace cara de incredulidad_]

**Archie**. No pongas esa cara dulzura, lo que digo es que podemos llamar al hotel para que manden a alguien por nosotros…

**Anthony**: Si, es cierto, allá están, Mike, Charles, Ale, Geor y si…. Aunque no te agrade, esta Flammy con esos tipos que contrató Mr. Ruiz.

**Lily**: Pues hablen a ver que pueden hacer ellos… aunque a menos que hablen a la policía no veo mucha ayuda de su parte…

[_Archie se aproxima a una de las vendedoras_]

**Archie**: Disculpa.

**Vendedora 2**: [_muy nerviosa_] Si, en que puedo servirle.

**Archie**: ¿Esta tienda tiene puerta trasera?

**Vendedora 2**: Si, claro.

**Archie**: ¿Crees que podamos usarla…?

**Vendedora 2**: Me imagino que si.

**Archie**: Ok, muchas gracias.

[_Archie regresa a donde están los demás muy atentos a lo que estaba haciendo_]

**Archie**: Bueno ya escucharon, así que Anthony llama a alguien en el hotel.

[_Anthony saca su teléfono y comienza a marcar, esperan unos segundos_]

**Anthony**: Si, me podría comunicar con una huésped… si, bueno es que no sería de mucha utilidad darle la habitación ya que es probable que no este en ella… quizá en la alberca… ¿cómo dice?... si, del grupo… ajá… muchas gracias… yo espero… [_aleja el teléfono de su cara_] dicen que van a ir a buscar a alguien, lo extraño es que ya sabían quien hablaba…

[_Lily se encoge de hombros_]

**Anthony**: [_se acerca de nuevo el teléfono_] ¿Ale?... tenemos un pequeño problema.... estamos como que medio atrapados…. Si pues allí estamos, en una de las tiendas… ¿Qué porque atrapados?... bueno pues por las chicas… las mismas de esta mañana, están afuera de la tienda y no creemos que nos vayan a dejar salir…. OK… Es "Total Blue Beach"…. Ajá… nooo, por la puerta trasera, si… ok aquí esperamos.

[_Anthony termina la llamada_]

**Anthony**: Dice que va a ver como nos saca de aquí.

[_La visión cambia y se ve a Ale y a Geor que están junto con Mike pidiendo a unos guardias ayuda_]

**Ale**: Si, así es, el muchacho que estaba con nosotras, y otros amigos, ¿entonces si nos va a acompañar?

**Guardia**: Si.

**Geor**: [_sonríe_] Genial.

**Guardia**: vengan conmigo vamos a tomar uno de los carros de aquí… síganme, yo se donde queda esa tienda.

[_Todos lo siguen y vuelve a cambiar la visión, y se ve a Anthony con la ropa que llevaba en un principio y unas bolsas en la mano_]

**Lily**: Ya se tardaron algo ¿no creen?

**Vendedora 1**: Chicos, los esperan por la puerta trasera.

[_Todos sonríen y salen por la trastienda que esta llena de cajas y ropa mal acomodada al final una puerta pequeña donde se ve la cara de Alejandra_]

**Ale**: Vamos hay que darnos prisa, antes de que se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

[_Apenas dice eso y se ve que una chica los vio_]

**Chica**: [_Gritando_] Están saliendo por acá…

**Guardia**: Vamos, dense prisa.

[_Se ve una van con el sello de policía auxiliar a un costado, y el movimiento de la cámara es mucho finalmente se ven todos dentro de la van_ ]

**Anthony**. Por lo menos ya salimos de allí.

**Luis**. Y yo tengo mucha hambre.

**Ale**: ¿Cuándo no?

[_Entran al hotel por la misma puerta por la que salieron en la mañana, finalmente llegan a la suite_]

**Anthony**: ¿Saben? Esto se esta volviendo muy raro, creo que me quedaré encerrado el resto de la tarde…

**Ale**: ¿Acaso estas loco?

**Lily**. Si… no venimos hasta acá para que te quedes encerrado en el cuarto..

**Luis**: Yo tengo hambre.

**Archie**: Que les parece si pedimos algo a la habitación…

**Ale**: No quiero parecer aguafiestas, pero el paquete que tomamos no incluye servicio a la habitación…

**Archie**: Pero tenemos dinero ¿no?

**Luis**: Ahh, no, hay que bajar, no vamos a gastar el dinero cuando podemos comer lo que queramos allá abajo.

**Anthony**: Luis tiene su punto… y bueno esta bien, hay que bajar, espero no encontrarme con ninguna loca allá…

[_Todos bajan al restaurante que para sorpresa de los chicos esta vacío_]

**Mesero**: [_con aire grandilocuente_] Hemos despedido a todos, para que no tuviera problemas señor.

**Anthony**: Mmm, gracias… creo

**Luis**: Ya ven, asunto resuelto… ahora si me disculpan [_se adelanta y toma un plato y se acerca al bufete_]

[_Todos se sirven diversos platillos y se acomodan en una mesa larga, están comiendo cuando llega una de las chicas de recepción con un sobre_]

**Recepcionista**: Señor, esta mañana llegó esta invitación para el club "Sun & Sea"…

**Archie**: Wow… yo he oído hablar de ese club…

**Geor**: Si, yo también, dicen que es súper exclusivo… que allí todo el club es tipo VIP.

**Anthony**: ¿Esta segura que es para mi?

**Recepcionista**: Claro… aquí esta el sobre.

[_Archie se para y lo toma_]

**Archie**: Muchas gracias.

[_La chica se retira y Anthony tiene el entrecejo fruncido_]

**Anthony**: No creo que sea una muy buena idea tomar esa invitación.

**Archie**. ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

**Charles**: Si… ese club suena bastante bien…

**Geor**: Si, imagínense…. Todo lleno de celebridades y gente bonita…

**Anthony**: Por eso mismo…

**Archie**: ¿No quieres ir?

**Anthony**: No es eso, digo todo suena súper cool, pero no veo porque me mandaron esa invitación…

**Lily**: Pues porque eres tú…

**Anthony**: Mmm, si mal no recuerdo, esta mañana me dijiste que no era tan famoso…

**Lily**: [_Apenada_] No lo dije de mala forma.

**Anthony**: Yo tampoco lo digo, por eso me parece raro que nos manden esa invitación…

**Archie**: Pero ya la tenemos…

**Mike**: Se que nadie me lo pregunto, pero la verdad yo si iría….

**Ale**: Ayy, si Anthony, vamos, no tenemos porque no aceptar la invitación….

[_Anthony va a abrir la boca pero ve a todos que le imploran con los ojos_]

**Anthony**: Esta bien. Supongo que será divertido.

**Archie**: Si…. Ese es mi primo…

[_Todos terminan de comer y se van a sus cuartos para arreglarse, se ve de nuevo la habitación de las chicas_]

**Geor**: Si, ya que lo pienso bien, si es raro que lo hayan invitado ¿no creen?

**Ale**: Pues si, pero quizá pensaron que era una persona importante por que traemos las cámaras…

**Lily**: Anthony es importante…

**Ale**: Lo es para nosotras, y quizá sea el más popular en la U. pero aquí es muy diferente… aquí vienen celebridades del mundo entero, artistas de cine y de la música… ¿Por qué se iban a fijar en Anthony?

**Lily**: Quizá porque es heredero de una gran fortuna…

**Ale**: La verdad dudo mucho que sea por eso.

**Geor**: Si, a la familia Andley siempre les ha gustado mantener el perfil bajo, no son como Donald Trump, o esas Hilton que se la pasan exhibiéndose todo el tiempo..

**Lily**: Bueno en eso tienen razón…

[_Se ve que cambia de nuevo la visión y ya están todos en el lobby muy bien arreglados_]

**Archie**: Sigo insistiendo que debiste haberte puesto algo de mi ropa…

**Anthony**: ¡Ya basta Archie! Me agrada lo que compre, no será la ropa más fina, pero no veo mal.

**Ale**: Si, yo creo que te ves muy bien…

**Anthony**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Qué no piensa acompañarnos tu amigo Howl?

**Ale**: [_Hace un puchero_] Ayy Anthony, ¿no lo puedes dejar en paz?

**Lily**: Wow, miren la limousine que nos mandaron…

[_Flammy llega con Carlos Guirón_]

**Flammy**: [_los mira a todos extrañada_] ¿Y ustedes a donde piensan que van?

**Lily**: Vaya hasta que te dignas aparecer…

**Luis**: Vamos al club "Sun & Sea".

**Flammy**: [_con cara de incredulidad_] Vaya, ¿y creen que los van a dejar pasar?

**Geor**: Tenemos invitación.

**Flammy**: [_sorprendida_] ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Si, así es…

**Flammy**: [_voltea a ver a Carlos_] ¿No me dijiste que era un club de celebridades o algo así?

**Carlos Guirón**: Si, así es… es un club muuuuy exclusivo. Y de hecho chicos creo que nos los van a dejar pasar cámaras… nunca nos han dejado filmar o grabar allí adentro.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe ampliamente_] ¿lo dicen en serio?

**Flammy**. ¿podrías al menos fingir que no te da gusto?

[_Entra un hombre vestido de chofer y se dirige a Anthony_]

**Chofer**: El carro los esta esperando…

[_Todos se aproximan hasta la entrada y ven la limo que esta estacionada y como hay muchas chicas con cámaras y comienzan a sacar fotos, pero ellos se meten rápidamente al carro, adentro todo se ve muy lujoso_]

**Archie**: A esto es a lo que yo llamo buena vida…

**Lily**: No se para que te pegaste Flammy… creí que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

**Flammy**: Quiero asegurarme que las cámaras los graben…

**Carlos Guirón**: No las van a dejar pasar.

**Ale**: Pero ni creas que vamos a dejar de entrar… así vayamos sin cámaras, pero nosotros entramos…

[_Llegan a la entrada del club que se ve muy atestado de gentes con cámaras e incluso algunos reporteros, todos se ven muy emocionados, llegan a la puerta y la persona que esta allí no deja pasar la cámara_]

**Guardia**: Lo siento, no puede pasar la cámara…

**Bob**. Bueno por mi no hay problema… allí te va [_se mueve la imagen_] te toca a ti… [_ríe_]

[_Flammy se ve muy enojada_]

**Flammy**: No grabes nada Carlos, hay que regresar al hotel…

[_Se ve todo negro_]

[_Se ve el cuarto de las chicas desde la visión de arriba y que acaban de abrir la puerta Ale, Lily, Geor y Anthony muy agitados_]

**Geor**: No puedo creerlo… nunca creí que íbamos a salir corriendo así.

**Ale**: ¿Pensé que no dejaban entrar a la chusma?

**Lily**: Si, pero esas chicas se volvieron locas… no entiendo que esta pasando.

**Anthony**. [_se deja caer en una silla_] Yo menos…

[_alguien toca a la puerta, Lily abre y es Mike y Archie riendo mucho_]

**Mike**: Eso estuvo genial… jejeje

**Archie**. Mira que ese Bob saltarles encima jejeje…

**Anthony**: ¿Dónde esta Bob?

**Archie**: En su cuarto curándose las raspadas que se hizo, Charles fue a buscar al doctor del hotel…

[_Se sientan sobre una de las camas y todos comienzan a reír_]

**Geor**: Oigan… ¿Dónde esta Luis?

**Archie**: ¿No venía con ustedes?

**Anthony**: No, él se quedó atrás con ustedes…

**Archie**. No, él no se vino con nosotros…

**Anthony**: [_Con cara de preocupación_] No puede ser… ¿cómo pudieron perder a Luis?

**Mike**: Hey, pues ustedes también lo perdieron…

**Ale**: ¿Qué no traía el tu celular?

**Anthony**: Si, es cierto, hay que hablarle…

[_Anthony se aproxima al teléfono y marca_]

**Anthony**: Luis… si, ¿dónde estas?.... ahhh, si ya estamos en el hotel… ok.. vamos por ti.

[_Anthony cuelga y mira a todos_]

**Anthony**: Luis se quedó atrás, dice que esta en el quiosco…

**Archie**: Bueno eso queda aquí afuera… ¿Por qué no se viene solo?

**Anthony**: Quizá haya muchas chicas y no lo dejan pasar…

**Lily**: Pues vamos por él entonces…

**Anthony**: Si, pero… espera… voy a cambiarme…

[_Se sale del cuarto y regresa en pocos minutos vestido con un pans una gorra y unos lentes oscuros_]

**Mike**: Vaya con el sol…

**Ale**: [_sonríe_] No es por el sol, se esta disfrazando… ayyy yo también voy… [_toma unas cosas y se mete al baño_]

[_En menos de un segundo sale con una pañoleta en el pelo y unos jeans y una playera_]

**Lily**: Siiii, yo también voy…

[_Todas se ponen sombreros y cosas así y salen del cuarto, cuando están saliendo Flammy entra con la cámara prendida que la trae Carlos_]

**Flammy**: ¿A dónde creen que van?

**Ale**: Vamos por Luis.

**Flammy**: Bien, pero no van solos... nosotros vamos..

**Lily**: No pueden ir… si nos ven con la cámara van a saber quienes somos…

**Carlos**: No hay problema [_saca una cámara diminuta de su bolsillo de la camisa_] De alta definición y prácticamente invisible…

**Lily**: mmm no me agrada eso. Pero bueno ya vamos que ese Luis va a pensar que lo dejamos abandonado de nuevo.

[_Llegan al Lobby y toman el camino que les mostró la recepcionista, y llegan al quiosco, pero allí no hay nadie_]

**Archie**: Aquí no hay nadie.

**Flammy**. Eso es evidente.

**Anthony**: A lo mejor se escondió, hay que esperar.

[_Se sientan en las escaleras del quiosco y comienza a pasar el tiempo, y Luis no aparece_]

**Ale**: Oye Anthony, la verdad es que ese Luis ni sus luces. Vuelve a hablarle a ver donde se metió.

**Lily**: Si quizá ya hasta en el hotel esta de regreso.

**Anthony**: Si, voy a llamarlo, Archie préstame tu celular.

[_Archie le pasa su celular a Anthony y le llama_]

**Anthony**: Luis…. Si, ¿Dónde estas?... ¿En el quiosco? No puede ser, nosotros estamos en el quiosco… ¿cómo dices?? Ayyy Luis, no puede ser, sal de allí y nos vemos en el hotel… entra por la parte de atrás. Si por allí… te esperamos en el Lobby.

[_Anthony le pasa el celular a Archie_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta?

**Anthony**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Me dijo "Estoy en el quiosco, pero en el que estaba en el club"

**Lily**: Sigue en el club… es un idiota…

**Ale**: Mira que hacernos perder el tiempo de esta manera…

**Anthony**: Hay que regresar al Hotel…

[_Todos van de regreso al Hotel y se sientan en el Lobby_]

**Geor**: [_un poco enojada_] Debiste decirle que lo esperabas en la habitación.

**Anthony**: Si hago eso capaz de que ahora si se pierde y junto con él todo el dinero…

**Lily**: Y tu celular…

**Ale**: Aja…

[_En eso pasa por allí un muchacho extremadamente guapo, muy parecido a Anthony, y al verlos allí se detiene_]

**Jesse**: [_se dirige con las personas que va_] Esperen un poco….

**Lily**: [_Lo ve y abre los ojos_] Ohhh Mi Dios... me muero... pero si es….

**Jesse**. Hola… [_se dirige a Anthony_] Wow, ahora comprendo todo…

**Anthony**: Hola… yo te conozco… bueno. No te conozco, es decir se quien eres…

**Jesse**. Si, bueno quería pedirte una disculpa… supe que en la mañana te atacaron un grupo de fans de "Jesse Spencer forever"… Yo la verdad no quise decir nada… porque bueno…

**Ale**: Entonces ¿era verdad?

**Jesse**: Si, me entere de eso en la mañana cuando apenas estaba despertando y pues aunque mal hecho, pero aproveche la confusión para poder descansar…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Ya entiendo… ellas me confundieron contigo.

**Jesse**. ¿Te extraña tanto? La verdad es que bien podríamos pasar por gemelos…

**Anthony**: Bueno no tanto… quizá por hermanos.

[_Los dos ríen_]

**Jesse**. Si quería disculparme por el mal rato que les hicieron pasar así que fui yo quien les deje las invitaciones para el club, creí que irían…

**Lily**: [_muy sonrojada_] si eso hicimos, pero allí también había un grupo de tus fans...

**Jesse**: ¡Oh, no! ¿en serio? Esas chicas siempre encuentran la forma de entrar a todos lados…creí que allí estarían tranquilos.

**Ale**: No fue así, pero fue muy divertido…. Bueno, hasta que llegaron.

**Jesse**: Si, bueno hoy me voy, así que ellas ya lo saben y mañana ya no les darán molestias, de nuevo me disculpo… y les agradezco que me hayan hecho pasar un día muy tranquilo.

**Anthony**: Bueno, yo solo espero que si se vayan…

**Jesse**. Si, no te preocupes, mi Manager va a hacer el anuncio por la TV, así que no tienes de que preocuparte… yo me voy a una entrega de premios así que ellas saben que voy para allá…

**Lily**: Oye, antes de que te vayas… [_muy roja_] me podrías dar tu autógrafo…

**Jesse**: ¿No sabía que fueras fan?

**Lily**: No como ellas, pero…

**Jesse**. [_sonríe_] claro, con gusto, es lo menos que podría hacer por ustedes.

**Ale**: Oye Carlos, no nos puedes tomar una foto… Archie pásale tu celular.

[_Se ve la cámara con algo de movimiento y luego toman las fotos_]

**Jesse**: Bueno, y pues les deje un regalo… un día en el Spa. Como el que pase el día de hoy, creo que lo van a necesitar…

**Anthony**. Vaya, muchas gracias…

**Jesse**. No tienen nada que agradecer. Nos vemos chicas [_las besa en la mejilla_] Hasta pronto Anthony… es bueno saber a quien puedo recurrir cuando necesite un doble… jejej

[_Todos se despiden y en eso llega Luis, y todos suben a las habitaciones, Anthony se pone enfrente de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy fue un día un tanto caótico… creo que ya puedo decir que se siente ser en verdad famoso… y bueno, creo que no me agrado tanto, prefiero seguir siendo Casi Famoso… buenas noches… que mañana nos espera un día relajante..

[_Pone una toalla sobre la cámara y la tapa_]

**FIN EPISODIO 16**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio Something is in the air de Thunderclap Newman _


	17. Chapter 17

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Capitulo # 17**

**Día martes Spring Break**

[_La imagen se empieza a ver borrosa y poco a poco se pueden distinguir las dos camas en la inmensa habitación. Dos cabelleras rubias parecer surgir dentro de las sabanas, pero no hay ningún movimiento súbito. De momento, el despertador empieza a sonar, y Anthony salta de un brinco y lo apaga rápidamente y vuelve de regreso a la cama._]

**Archie**: ay no… ¿que horas se supone que son?

**Anthony**: ssshhhhhh

**Archie**: [_se voltea y mira el reloj el mismo_] ¡pero si solo son las 8! ¿Tú pusiste el reloj tan temprano?

**Anthony**: ssshhhhh…. Si, fui yo, quería empezar temprano el día, pero ahora solo quiero dormir media hora más…

**Archie**: ahora ya que… [_Se sienta en la cama y mira la cámara_] ay… se me olvido que este aparato esta aquí… dichosas las chicas que pudieron decir con firmeza que no querrían ser grabadas…

**Anthony**: [_sentándose también_] pues ya que… si, tienes razón, dichosas ellas… y bueno, déjame grabar el diario antes de que se me olvide…

**Archie**: adelante… mientras yo me voy a dar un baño… [_Salta de un brinco hacia al baño_]

**Anthony**: [_dirigiéndose a la cámara_] Bueno, pues otro día en este maravilloso lugar, espero que hoy no haya ninguna sorpresita así como las de ayer, porque de verdad que fue una perdida de tiempo increíble, aunque algo si me quedo bien claro, y eso es que no me gustaría ser un actor famoso ni nada que se le parezca, no me gusta llamar tanto la atención, no se como es que a muchos les apetece esa clase de estilo de vida, pero yo estoy muy bien así como estoy. Y bueno, ayer no nos llamaron para saber si la maleta apareció, así que lo mejor será que también me de un baño y vaya a averiguar al aeropuerto yo mismo. Solo espero que aparezca porque si no, estamos perdidos, el efectivo no nos durara toda la semana…. [_Archie sale del baño apenas cubriéndose con una toalla_]

**Archie**: vaya, ¿todavía estas hablando? Increíble… ¿que tanto dices? Jajaja… te toca… mientras apaga esto… [_Se ve a Archie acercándose a la cámara y se apaga la imagen_]

[_Mientras tanto, la visión vuelve pero esta vez se ve desde arriba de nuevo, las voces llegan perfectamente, y la imagen se va aclarando poco a poco. Se ve una piscina enorme aunque casi desierta, y a tres chicas acostadas tomando el sol_.]

**Ale**: todavía no puedo creer que hayamos conocido a Jesse...

**Lily**: ay si… lo recuerdo y me parece todo como un maravilloso sueño...

**Geor**: hay no le des cuerda, no sea que empiece de nuevo...

**Lily**: es que es la verdad… se veía tan amable, y su sonrisa… ¿vieron cuando se sonrió? Y sus ojos, son un azul brillante como con destellos… ay… en verdad un príncipe… una visión… no se… aun no entiendo como me quedé tan tranquila…

**Ale**: la verdad te pusiste pálida, pensé que morirías…

**Geor**: hay no exageres… además, al contrario, se puso roja como un tomate…

**Lily**: ¿En serio? Pero... ¿se me veía bien no? Si... Y aparte estaba vestida para la ocasión… ¡ay que emoción! Lastima que ya se fue…

**Ale**: ¡no! Mejor, si no pobre de Anthony… bueno y de nosotras…

**Geor**: ay si, ya fastidiaban esas niñitas… ¡por Dios! No se saben comportar… quien hace eso…

**Lily**: ah! Yo no las culpo... aparte… digo, Anthony, es Anthony… y también es… tan… divino…

**Ale**: [_suspira_] ay si… es tan guapo, tan amable… tan simpático….

**Lily**: ay… bueno, si pero…

**Geor**: [_se levanta de repente y aclara su garganta_] chicas… shhssssss…

**Lily**: ¿que? ¿Porque?

[_Se ve a los chicos aparecer por detrás de las sillas, y a Bob sosteniendo la cámara…_]

**Anthony**: ¿De que hablan… del actor ese de ayer?

[_Todas se quedan calladas_]

**Geor**: [_interrumpiendo el silencio de repente_] ahhh, si, de Jesse de quien más íbamos a estar hablando…

**Anthony**: [_mirándolas con picardía_] no se… talvez de mi… pero ¿es mucho esperar de ustedes no?

**Lily**: [_sonrojada_] awww… Anthony… tú sabes bien que pues… tú…

**Anthony**: [_la mira serio_] ¿si?

**Lily**: yo… ahhh este… no creen que hace calor? Yo creo que si… ah… ya vuelvo…

[_Se va rápidamente y se mete lentamente en la piscina_]

**Archie**: pues, si hace mucho calor… yo también me voy a dar un chapuzón…

**Anthony**: no, déjala sola…

**Archie**: ¿porque? Si yo también tengo calor…

**Geor**: ahh… pues, saben, hoy estaba viendo en el lobby los panfletos de los lugares turísticos y me tope con algunos museos que talvez les interese visitar para su tarea…

**Ale**: [_dándose un golpe en la cabeza_] ¡ah! ¡Es cierto! Como se me pudo olvidar… tenemos que ir al museo…

**Archie**: ¿que? ¿Tenemos? Ay no que aburrido…

**Ale**: bueno, si porque si no sacaremos muy mala nota, esa ida al museo era esencial… y tú no tienes que ir además… solo los de la clase…

**Anthony**: es cierto, y tienes los panfletos contigo Geor…

**Geor**: si, están en mi cartera… deja te los paso…

[_Le pasa los panfletos_]

**Anthony**: pues… no se hay varios….

**Ale**: déjame verlos…. [_Los toma y los empieza a ver_]

**Archie**: yo de todas formas me voy a dar un chapuzón… nos vemos… [_Salta a la piscina salpicando al grupo_]

**Geor**: ¡¡ay!! ¡¡Archie!! Nos mojaste…

**Ale**: ¡que tonto! Se mojaron los panfletos… ya ni modo… yo digo que deberíamos ir hoy de una vez… ¿ustedes ya desayunaron?

**Anthony**: nosotros si, pero Luis sigue sin levantarse…

**Ale**: nosotras también desayunamos algo ligero… [_sigue mirando los panfletos_] bueno, este museo Arqueológico suena bien… dice: "Fue edificado en 1982 y alberga un promedio de 800 piezas de la cultura maya, encontradas en los complejos arqueológicos de El Rey, Coba y Tulum, que son parte de los atractivos de la región." Además queda aquí por aquí mismo…

**Anthony**: pues si, suena interesante… pero primero deberíamos ir al aeropuerto…

**Geor**: ay si, la verdad yo necesito mi dinero…

**Ale**: bueno, pues yo creo que es lo mejor… déjame llamar a Lily… [_Grita_] ¡¡Lily!! ¡Ven!

[_Archie sale del agua y atrás de Geor observa los panfletos, el agua que estila del cabello de muchacho comienzaa caer en la espalda de Geor_]

**Geor**: ayy... Archie… párate más lejos ¿no? Me estas empapando…

**Archie**: ohh… que delicada…

**Geor**: miren quien habla de delicadezas… ¿muévete si?

**Anthony**: bueno, ¿si quieren se van a cambiar y nos encontramos en el lobby a las 12?

**Ale**: perfecto… [_Se para y se pone su pareo_]

**Lily**: [_acercándose_] uyy que frío… pásame la toalla ¿si?

**Anthony**: ¿frío? ¿Bromeas?

**Ale**: bueno, yo me adelanto así tomo otro panfleto menos mojado…

**Geor**: yo voy contigo…

**Lily**: ¡hey espérenme! Si, Anthony, frío, ¿me pasas la toalla por favor?

**Anthony**: te la doy si me dices algo… [_Agarra la toalla y la esconde tras él_]

**Lily**: [_resignada_] ay, esta bien, ¿que?

**Anthony**: que era lo que me ibas a decir y después te arrepentiste…

**Lily**: ay no se de que hablas… yo no me arrepiento de nada…

**Anthony**: claro que si… ibas a decir algo y luego te fuiste a la piscina…

**Lily**: ay, ya no me acuerdo, me das la toalla ¿si?

**Anthony**: ¡no! No te la doy…

**Lily**: [_furiosa_] ¡¡dámela!! [_Se la trata de quitar mientras forcejean_]

**Anthony**: nooo… no hasta que me digas…

**Lily**: no tengo nada que decirte… [_Toma su pareo y corre muy aprisa hacia el hotel_]

**Anthony**: Lily, no te enojes… toma la toalla…

**Bob**: creo que se enojó…

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Anthony de frente_]

**Anthony**: jeje… si se enojó… déjame la alcanzo…

[_Se ve a Anthony correr, Bob corre tras el, aunque le es difícil mantener el paso_]

**Anthony**: [_alcanzándola_] ay, no te enojes… toma la toalla…

**Lily**: [_la toma bastante irritada_] gracias… pensé que moriría de un pulmonía al entrar al hotel con ese aire…

**Anthony**: no exageres Lily… la verdad no se porque eres tan enojona…

**Lily**: y yo no se porque eres tan insistente…

[_Anthony abre la puerta del lugar_]

**Lily**: gracias…

[_La puerta se cierra y solo se ve todo a través del vidrio y la imagen que choca contra la puerta_]

**Bob**: ¡ay! ¡No se olviden de mí!

**Anthony**: [_regresando a abrir_] ¡ay! Bob, lo siento man… se me olvido…

**Bob**: si claro… cada vez te acostumbras a actuar como si nada…

**Anthony**: ay ay… lo siento… Por cierto Lily… decidimos que vamos a ir hoy al museo arqueológico…

**Lily**: ¿y eso porque?

**Anthony**: [_presionando el botón para el elevador_] a ti también se te olvido…. ¿Te recuerdas que tenemos que ir al museo para la clase de arte?

**Lily**: [_entran al elevador_] ¡si es cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo…

**Anthony**: si, pero afortunadamente Geor si se recordó, pero vamos a ir por mi maleta primero al aeropuerto.

**Lily**: ¿ya la encontraron?

**Anthony**: pues, la verdad no se, porque no han llamado, ¿pero lo mejor será ir no crees?

[_Se abre el elevador_]

**Lily**: pues si… bueno, nos vemos luego…

**Anthony**: [_la toma del brazo_] entonces… ¿siempre no me vas a decir?

**Lily**: ay Anthony… que vanidoso eres… sabes bien que iba a decir que tu me pareces mucho mas guapo y simpático que Jesse… allí esta… ¿contento?

**Anthony**: ¿eso era tan difícil?

**Lily**: [_se va alejando muy aprisa_] no, pero digo, hay cosas que no hay necesidad de decirlas…

**Anthony**: también hay cosas que a uno le gustaría escuchar…

**Lily**: [_quitándole la mano del brazo_] no en balde eres primo de Archie… nos vemos luego… [_Entra en su habitación_]

[_La imagen cambia de nuevo, y se ve todo desde un punto fijo justo arriba en la habitación de las chicas_]

**Ale**: [_peinándose_] ¿y que hablaron?

**Lily**: ¿para que lo quieres saber? Hey… ¿que tal se me ven estos lentes?

**Ale**: ¿que no puedo preguntar? Es curiosidad…

**Lily**: la curiosidad mató al gato… [_Se quita los lentes_]

**Ale**: [_con aire de suficiencia_] pero un gato tiene siete vidas… dime, que te quería preguntar…. No te hagas, de todas formas me lo vas a contar

**Lily**: [_resignada_] ay… bueno, es un vanidoso, no por nada él y Archie son primos… oye, ¿ya terminaste con el cepillo?

**Geor**: ¡ya dinos! No te hagas de rogar… toma el mío si quieres, yo ya estoy lista. [_Le pasa el cepillo_]

**Lily**: ¡ya! Si… A eso voy, solo quería saber que era lo que iba a decir de él, cuando me fui a la piscina… ¿contentas?

**Ale**: no… y en serio… ¿que te pasó? Porque te fuiste así de repente…

**Lily**: es que, bueno, yo iba a decir, ya sabes que él esta tan guapo o más que Jesse, pero cuando lo vi poniendo tanta atención la verdad es que me dio mucha pena… digo, ya se que él lo ha de saber… pero de todas formas me dieron nervios…

**Ale**: y entonces tú se lo confirmaste…

**Lily**: pues no tenia otra opción… él me hubiera seguido preguntando…

**Ale**: ¿y él que dijo?

**Lily**: pues nada… solo se sonrió ¡él muy! Ay como si no supiera bien lo que hace, y pues en eso ya veníamos cerca así que solo me fui… no se, él ha estado algo raro últimamente… creo que el sol le esta afectando como a Flammy..

**Ale**: si… [Pensativa] yo también lo he visto algo extraño, como mas espontáneo… no se… bueno, estoy lista... ¿Nos vamos?

**Geor**: si yo también, vamos

**Lily**: supongo que si… aun no entiendo porque tenemos que ir todos al aeropuerto… que no pueden ir ellos solos y luego encontrarnos…

**Ale**: no… por la transportación...

**Lily**: pero si el museo dice que esta en la zona hotelera... ¿Qué tan lejos puede estar?..

**Geor**: ay ya no discutan… vamos que ya nos han de estar esperando.

[_La visión de la cámara cambia de repente, se ven los chicos esperando en el lobby desde lejos_]

**Archie**: dime la verdad… si te agrada yo tratare de no cortejarla más y te dejo el camino libre…

**Anthony**: ¿de que hablas primo? Estas alucinando… yo no sabia que supieras cortejar además… jajaja

**Bob**: Yo ya me canse de estar grabando ¿no se supone que lo haría Guirón?

**Anthony**: si, tienes razón… lo llamaré…

**Archie**: no hace falta alli viene…

[_Carlos Guirón viene acercando junto a un grupo de personas incluyendo a Flammy_]

**Anthony**: precisamente me dirigía a llamarlo…

**Carlos**: si, lo siento, nuestros técnicos estuvieron ocupados con otra grabación… pero supe que no les fue muy mal ayer…

**Anthony**: no, solo una multitud de niñas casi me aplastan... Pero no, no la pasamos mal

**Carlos**: entiendo que estén molestos, y espero que acepten mis disculpas, en verdad Mr. Ruiz nos aviso sin mucho tiempo, y hay cosas que aun tenemos al pendiente. Y bien, aquí les presento a Mauricio Fuentes, el estará a cargo del sonido, Mario Asturias estará dirigiendo, así las chicas tendrán un respiro.

**Anthony**: bueno, pero aun esperamos a que lleguen, no tardan nada…

**Luis**: [_acercándose al grupo_] ¡que hongo! ¿Y toda esta gente?

**Anthony**: pues el equipo de Guirón…

**Archie**: a alguien se le pegaron las sábanas…

**Luis**: como crees… tuve reunión con el grupo...

**Archie**: ¿con que grupo? ¿Con el de Asuki?

**Luis**: [_mirándolo despectivamente_] es Ayumi… y si, con ese grupo…

**Archie**: oye… no es por nada, pero digo, estas de vacaciones… tómalo con calma ¿no?

**Luis**: disculpa, pero para mi es importante… ah mira, allí vienen las chicas…

[_La imagen cambia de repente, se ve todo mas claro y de cerca, las chicas vienen saliendo de los elevadores_]

**Ale**: Bueno, ya estamos aquí… ¿que es todo esto?

**Anthony**: ahh…

**Carlos**: [_lo interrumpe_] hola chicas… les presento a Mauricio que estará a cargo del sonido, y Mario va a dirigir, por el día de hoy para que puedan disfrutar de sus vacaciones…

**Lily**: ¿y van a estar con nosotros todo el día?

**Carlos**: pues esa es la idea…

**Lily**: [_haciendo caras_] no, no estoy de acuerdo… es demasiada gente, llamaremos mucho la atención, y creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no nos gusta nada…

**Ale**: si, Lily tiene razón, es mucha gente.

**Carlos**: lo siento, yo les dije desde el primer día que yo trabajaba con mi equipo…

**Lily**: no necesitamos un director…

**Flammy**: ustedes nunca están conformes ¿verdad? ¡Ya dejen de estar alegando! El equipo de Carlos viene y se acabo, lo menos que pueden decir es gracias…

**Ale**: ¿a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?

**Flammy**: mira Ale… por favor, coopera, ellos a contrario de ustedes son muy profesionales, y saben como hacer bien su trabajo, trataran de no estar muy cerca… ya dejen de chillar parecen niñas… bueno... Yo iría con ustedes, pero tengo otros compromisos… así que allí se ven… [_Se retira sin decir adiós a nadie_]

**Ale**: ¡¡uyy!! De verdad que no la soporto… bueno… ¡Vámonos! [_camina muy aprisa hacia la salida_]

**Lily**: pero que se esta creyendo esta…

**Archie**: [_dirigiéndose a los chicos casi en secreto_] ya decía yo, mucho habían durado sin discutir…

**Anthony**: bueno, vamos…

[_Todos caminan hacia la van que ya los esta esperando justo a la salida del lobby, como pueden se incorporan, y están a punto de partir cuando suena el teléfono de Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿Que dice? No, eso si que no lo puedo creer… ok, gracias por avisar... Bueno tal parece que no iremos al aeropuerto…

**Ale**: ¿pero porqué?

**Anthony**: acaban de llamar, y según la recepcionista le dijeron que lo sentían pero que aun no ha aparecido la maleta y que llamaran en cuanto la tengan… esto si que es el colmo…

**Archie**: bueno al menos no tendremos que ir a perder el tiempo allí…

**Luis**: pues si aparte yo tengo hambre… y sueño, sirve que me voy a comer algo y pegar los ojos unas dos horas…

[_Se bajan todos de la van_]

**Geor**: oigan porque no vamos al Spa con los pases que nos dejo Jesse, así sirve que todos descansamos ¿no?

**Lily**: que excelente idea Georgie… y luego ya relajadas vamos al dichoso museo…

**Ale**: ayy.. Pues si… a mi también me parece una estupenda idea… ¿van chicos?

**Archie**: ¿bromeas? Pero claro que si, yo necesito relajarme y un masaje hará que este cuerpecito este a la altura

**Lily**: [_torciendo los ojos_] ay si… bueno, pues entonces que dicen si nos encontramos allí en un rato…

**Anthony**: bueno, parece que es el plan… y creo y espero no, que al Spa si podemos ir sin cámaras ¿no?

**Carlos**: pues como quieran, sirve que los encuentro luego para ir al museo… ¡hasta pronto! Que lo disfruten.

[_La imagen se va momentáneamente pero vuelve en seguida aunque de nuevo se ve todo desde un punto de arriba, todos se encuentran esperando en la recepción del Spa_]

**Recepcionista**: bienvenidos a Royal Spa, he revisado su paquete y es el de 5 estrellas el cual incluye: Masaje de pies o exfoliación + masaje deportivo o relajante + facial elasto firme o facial luminoso de vitamina C, masajes de piedras calientes, Facial europeo + Facial de alto rendimiento o Facial de Belleza + Facial elasto firme o facial luminoso C + Masaje relajante o corporal anti-stress, Masaje Aromaterapéutico en fin la lista es larga, pueden apuntarse al que mas les guste, cada masaje dura mas o menos 50 minutos así que escojan lo que mejor les favorezca.

**Archie**: pues yo quiero el facial elasto firme, el masaje de pies y el de piedras calientes, no mejor el corporal anti-stress…

**Anthony**: ¿tú de que estas estresado?

**Archie**: pues muchas cosas me estresan… muchas… bueno, el aroma terapéutico no suena nada mal…

**Lily**: umm si a mi también me gustaría ese… y el facial luminoso

**Geor**: si ese suena genial…

**Luis**: ¿que no hay un sauna? ¿O una cafetería?

**Lily**: no creo que haya masaje de esos Luis…

**Recepcionista**: si tenemos un sauna… uno de los mas grandes…

**Luis**: pues yo allí estaré… nos vemos…

**Anthony**: yo también quiero el masaje de aromaterapia

**Ale**: um el de piedras calientes me suena… lo necesito

**Geor**: genial, podemos ir juntas… dice aquí que de dos en dos…

**Lily**: ¿que? ¿Y entonces yo con quien voy?

**Archie**: yo no quería el aroma terapéutico pero puedo ir contigo si lo deseas…

**Lily**: si no queda otra opción…

**Archie**: aunque la verdad corporal anti-stress, ¿los podré tomar los dos?

**Recepcionista**: ummm no ese lo dejamos de administras después de las tres

**Archie**: si quieres bonita vamos a tomar el anti-stress de primero…

**Lily**: [_levantando las cejas_] ay…. Bueno… es que yo…

**Anthony**: no es necesario yo iré contigo Lily…

**Lily**: ¿en serio?

**Anthony**: claro…

**Ale**: pensándolo bien yo también quiero el aroma terapéutico…

**Recepcionista**: le recuerdo que solo pueden ir de dos en dos… bueno, las batas y las toallas las encontraran en los vestidores, cámbiense y luego pueden ver las horas de sus respectivos servicios… si tienen otra pregunta estaré aquí.

**Anthony**: si, gracias… Lily nos vemos…

**Lily**: si…

[_Todos entran rápidamente a los vestidores, y se cambian, la imagen queda estática en la recepción por unos instantes, luego se apaga y al prenderse de nuevo se mira a Lily y Anthony sentados en las camillas de los masajes en una habitación grande y luminosa_]

**Anthony**: que bueno que las cámaras no tienen que seguirnos aquí…

**Lily**: lo raro esta en que nadie peleo ni dijo nada al respecto y estaremos un buen rato…

**Anthony**: [_se para y se sienta en la misma camilla que ella_] si, es cierto, eso si me pareció raro…

**Lily**: [_insegura_] no… no crees que haya cámaras aquí ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: ¡nooo! no digo si las hay es para vigilancia…

**Lily**: pues que bueno, nada me parecería más desagradable que alguien me viera así…

**Anthony**: ¿así como?

**Lily**: pues… en bata claro

**Anthony**: yo te estoy viendo…

**Lily**: [_sonrojada_] bueno si pero, aparte de ti digo nadie mas y menos en la tele… bueno tu sabes lo que quiero decir…

**Anthony**: [_se sonríe_] a veces eres tan impredecible, quien no te conozca y te viera en este instante pensaría que eres tímida y cohibida… y yo se que no eres así… ¿porque lo haces?

**Lily**: ¿hacer que? Yo… yo no estoy tímida… que dices… cuanto se tardan estas gentes… y eso que es por hora…

**Anthony**: si, no creas que no lo noto, cambias tu semblante y tu personalidad deja de ser tan segura…

**Lily**: [_sin mirarlo_] eso es porque estar tan cerca de ti… pues me pone nerviosa… y mas si no hay gente alrededor…

**Anthony**: [_se acerca mas y la mira seriamente_] ¿ah si? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? ¿Porque?

**Lily**: Anthony, por favor, [_baja la mirada_] no me mires así…

**Anthony**: [_le levanta el rostro y le sostiene fija la mirada]_ ¿porque?

[_En ese momento entra la masajista_]

**Masajista**: hola, mi nombre es Tiffany y seré su masajista de hoy día, ¿alguno de los dos a tomado un masaje aroma terapéutico antes?

**Lily**: no, la verdad no…

**Tiffany**: bueno, vamos a usar varios aceites de olor, como lavanda que es un tranquilizarte natural, jojoba, y geranio. Aparte de los aceites que ya están aromatizando el ambiente, el aroma que pueden apreciar es lavanda y rosas, y aceite de almendra.

**Anthony**: es exquisito…

**Lily**: si, huele divino…

**Tiffany**: me parece perfecto que las parejas vengan juntas, así pueden aprender y luego darse el masaje mutuamente en sus casas… ¿cual es tu nombre?

**Anthony**: el mío es Anthony y el de ella es Lily

**Tiffany**: ok, Anthony, si te puedes parar junto a mi, voy a enseñarte como aplicar este masaje a tu pareja, así en el futuro tu puedes aplicárselo en privado… Lily si te puedes quitar la bata…

**Lily**: ahhh… ok

**Tiffany**: vamos si quieres te puedes remover el top, ya que es aconsejable que los aceites no toquen la ropa…

**Lily**: ¡no! No puedo…

**Tiffany**: es normal que las personas sientan cierto tipo de pudor pero en verdad somos profesionales…

**Anthony**: [_entre risas tenues_] la verdad Tiffany ella es muy tímida…

**Tiffany**: bueno si así lo prefieres… pero te advierto que se puede manchar la ropa

**Lily**: no importa… no se preocupes, y ah no tiene que enseñarle a él, porque en verdad él y yo solo somos amigos…

**Anthony**: ¿Que dices Lily? Aun no me perdonas… [_Le habla en secreto a la masajista_] esta algo enojada… no le haga caso...

**Tiffany**: bueno, ok es importante no poner el aceite directamente en el cuerpo te lo pones en las manos de primero y luego lo aplicas directamente, vamos a empezar haciendo presión suavemente en varios puntos hasta que ella se relaje y mantenga la respiración firme. Así… [_Hace movimientos circulares en la espalda_] haber… si vez… inténtalo tu…

[_Anthony se pone aceite en las manos y empieza aplicarle la misma presión_]

**Tiffany**: así… si perfecto... ¿Había hecho esto antes?

**Anthony**: no, nunca… ¿lo hago bien?

**Tiffany**: si, muy bien, Lily relájate… aun estas tensa… es importante no perder contacto con la persona en ningún momento, debes de seguir con la misma presión; no debe doler, pero se debe sentir, en general siempre ejerciendo mayor presión en el avance en dirección al corazón, es decir desde los pies y las manos hacia arriba. En cuanto se vuelve en el movimiento para atrás, o sea otra vez de los muslos a los pies o de los hombros hacia la mano, debe efectuarse ese movimiento solamente en forma de suave deslizamiento, apenas perceptible. Eso es suficiente para lograr la descarga energética deseada. ¿Entiendes?

**Anthony**: si, así esta bien?

**Tiffany**: eres todo un experto… permíteme un momento, vuelvo en seguida

[_Sale de la habitación_]

**Anthony**: ¿te gusta Lily? Estas calladita…

**Lily**: ahh… ummm sii…. Pero, ya me dio frío… si quieres ya déjame… [_Trata de levantarse_]

**Anthony**: no, claro que no, todavía faltan las piernas…

**Lily**: [_da un grito_] ¡ay Anthony no! De verdad ya fue suficiente… no se porque le hiciste creer a la muchacha que somos pareja…

**Anthony**: no importa después te toca a ti…

**Lily**: ay Anthony… Anthony…. Ya… ya déjalo si…

**Anthony**: lo hago si me dices porque te pongo nerviosa…

**Lily**: [_se sienta súbitamente en la camilla_] te digo si me dices porque últimamente te estas portando así conmigo…

**Anthony**: ¿así como?

**Lily**: no se… tu sabes bien… estas muy extraño…

**Anthony**: [_la mira y se sonríe_] yo pregunté primero, así que dime…

**Lily**: [_nerviosa_] ¿que no es obvio?

**Anthony**: no, no se de que hablas…

**Lily**: Ay Anthony por Dios…. Yo se que bobo no eres…

**Anthony**: solo dímelo…

**Lily**: ¿para que? No vale de nada…

**Anthony**: ¿y tú como lo sabes?

**Lily**: ¿porque Anthony? ¿Porque haces esto? sabes perfectamente bien que…

[_La masajista regresa_]

**Tiffany**: Bien, ¿como vamos?

**Lily**: ¡súper! Súper… ¿me puedo ir? Quiero llegar a tiempo a lo del facial…

**Tiffany**: ¿no quieres que te enseñe a darle el masaje a tu novio?

**Lily**: [_sonrojada_] ahh… me encantaría, pero… yo no tengo novio… adiós, y ¡gracias!

[_Se pone la bata y se va corriendo_]

**Tiffany**: Sigue molesta contigo no? Bueno, no importa, quítate la bata, ponte de espalda y relájate, trata de oír los latidos de tu corazón…

[_Anthony cierra los ojos y deja que Tiffany haga su trabajo por alrededor de unos minutos. La imagen cambia y se ve a las chicas esperando en el lobby_]

**Ale**: ay fue todo súper sensacional… me siento extremadamente relajada…

**Geor**: ay si… yo igual, ahora comprendo porque las estrellas de hollywood siempre parecen tan frescas como una lechuga.

**Ale**: ay si…. [_Suspira_] umm… porque tardara tanto Lily… dijo que solo se cambiaria…

**Geor**: si, quien sabe, talvez le paso algo… estaba algo callada...

**Ale**: no creo… [_Se oye el ruido del elevador abriéndose_] ah, mira… allí viene.

**Lily**: [_acercándose_] lo siento chicas… no sabia bien que ponerme… por eso me tarde…

**Ale**: pues te vez bien… parece que te asentó bien ir al spa…

**Lily**: si, el facial me cayo de maravillas…

**Geor**: pero también fuiste a lo del masaje terapéutico con Anthony ¿no?

**Ale**: si, como te fue en eso…

**Lily**: ah… pues bien… miren allá están los chicos…

[_La imagen cambia de enfoque y se puede distinguir ahora justo encima de la mesa en donde siempre se encuentran_]

**Archie**: si, y como le caí bien pues me dio el masaje de los pies y la cabeza… ¡fue genial!

**Luis**: pues yo solo estuve en el sauna… y creo que me quede dormido…

**Bob**: no me extrañaría nada… yo si aproveche y me hice dos masajes anti-stress, la verdad esa cámara esta comenzando a agotarme…

**Anthony**: ohh Bob… lo siento, a veces se me olvida la presión que estar grabando constantemente te debe ocasionar…

**Bob**: bueno, igual y no importa, pues a eso me pienso dedicar cuando me gradué, así que mas me vale irme acostumbrando…

**Archie**: ¿Y tu Anthony? ¿Como te fue en tu masaje?

**Anthony**: pues… bien… la aromaterapia es magnifica, te abre los sentidos y la masajista fue estupenda, hasta me enseñó técnicas de cómo dar…

**Archie**: ¿como que te enseñó?

**Anthony**: pues…

[_En ese momento aparecen las chicas_]

**Ale**: ¡Hola!

**Geor**: hola chicos… ¿ya ordenaron?

**Anthony**: pues pedimos aperitivos como siempre y solo esperábamos a que vinieran para pedir algo de tomar…

**Archie**: si, es que yo quería un buen vino blanco, para cerrar con broche de oro nuestra mañana de relajación…

**Lily**: ay si… eso seria magnifico… en verdad lo necesito...

**Archie**: ¿si? Te vez muy relajada… el masaje te cayó bien ¿no? Ya nos contó Anthony…

**Lily**: ah ¿si? ¿Que les contó?

**Ale**: si, cuéntanos Archie… que les contó…

**Archie**: pues nada, que la masajista le enseño técnicas de cómo dar un buen masaje…

[_Ale voltea a ver con complicidad a Geor_]

**Ale**: wow, Anthony… que bien, ¿y aprendiste?

**Anthony**: pues… [_Titubeante_] pregúntale a Lily…

**Ale**: [_levanta las cejas_] ¿a ti te gusto Lily?

**Archie**: oigan… ah, yo voy a ir a lavarme las manos, y si veo a la mesera de paso le digo que nos traiga el vino…

**Anthony**: yo voy contigo también…

**Luis**: yo también tengo que lavarme las manos…

[_Las chicas voltean a ver a Bob, pero él se hace el demente_]

**Ale**: pues si, Lily platícanos de tu masaje… ¿lo disfrutaste mucho?

**Lily**: no me mires así Ale… yo no obligue a Anthony a dármelo…

**Geor**: ahh… Entonces si te lo dio… todavía no entendía bien como fue que Anthony aprendió técnicas…

**Lily**: ay… como hace falta ese vino ahora mismo…

**Ale**: [_irritada_] no te hagas la loca Lily… ¿qué más pasó?

**Lily**: ¡ay Dios! ¡No paso nada! Anthony ayudo a la masajista y eso fue todo, ella… ah pensó que a lo mejor éramos pareja…

**Ale**: [_sorprendida_] ¡aahhh! y tú no lo negaste verdad… que conveniente…

**Lily**: te equivocas, le dije claramente que éramos solo amigos, pero así y todo Anthony quiso aprender… ¿que querías que le dijera?

**Ale**: nada… ya veo…. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, mucho…

**Lily**: ¡pues la verdad si! Me encantó, y lo disfruté muchísimo…

**Bob**: [_habla de repente_] ¡hasta que se armo la gorda!

**Ale**: tu cállate Bob, no seas tan ridículo…

[_La mesera aparece trayendo dos botellas de vino, y unas copas_]

**Mesera**: los aperitivos estarán enseguida, desean ordenar…

**Ale**: yo no, a mi se me quito el hambre…

**Lily**: a mi también…

**Geor**: bueno, yo si quiero una ensalada Cesar con pollo por favor…

**Bob**: yo quiero las costillas en salsa barbecue con papas fritas…

**Mesera**: [_apuntando_] y saben lo que van a ordenar los demás…

**Ale**: no la verdad no… ¿podría volver en unos segundos?

[_La mesera se va algo agitada_]

[_Pronto terminan de comer casi en silencio, aunque ordenan dos botellas más de vino._]

**Bob**: wow, esto si que es comida… que delicia…

**Geor**: ahora no vas a poder ni caminar… mira que pedir otro plato de costillas…

**Bob**: oh, pues ¿cuando mas lo voy a poder hacer y sin pagar?

**Archie**: bueno, yo voy a subir a cambiarme antes de irnos al museo…

**Ale**: ¿de nuevo? ¿Qué no te acabas de cambiar?

**Archie**: si, pero ahora la ropa ya huele a comida… no tardo nada, bajare en seguida…

**Luis**: ¡espera! Yo voy contigo, así traigo otro disco para oír en la Van…

[_Todos tuercen los ojos_]

**Ale**: bueno, igual y sirve que también me vaya a cambiar los zapatos, porque me lastiman un poco… ¿vienes Geor?

**Geor**: [_confundida_] ahh… ok…

**Bob**: talvez deberíamos ir a buscar a Carlos, no sea que me amuele con la cámara otra vez…

**Anthony**: si tienes razón… adelántate, ahora te alcanzo…

**Lily**: [_se levanta y hace ademán de retirarse de la mesa_] bueno, yo esperare en el Lobby…

**Anthony**: espera, no te vayas… quiero hablar contigo…

**Lily**: [_sigue parada_] ¿ah si? ¿Sobre que?

**Anthony**: ¿te puedes sentar? No te quitare mucho tiempo…

**Lily**: [_se sienta resignada_] bueno, esta bien… de que se trata…

**Anthony**: ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

**Lily**: ¡nooo! ¿Porque lo crees?

**Anthony**: no se… te siento distante…

**Lily**: [_con seriedad_] no, figuraciones tuyas…

**Anthony**: [_tratando de tomarle las manos_] no es así… dime la verdad…

**Lily**: [_quitando sus manos bruscamente_] no es nada… de verdad… [_Voltea la cara_]

**Anthony**: discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, no debí haberte dado el masaje, te puse incómoda y esa no era mi intención…

**Lily**: no te preocupes… disculpa si no me quede… de verdad quería darte el masaje… pero… ahh… tenia que irme…

**Anthony**: [_se sonríe pícaramente_] pues que injusto, yo si te lo di a ti…

**Lily**: [_lo mira muy molesta_] pues lo hiciste porque quisiste… yo no te lo pedí…

**Anthony**: [_más serio_] ¿si? bueno igual y me debes una respuesta…

**Lily**: y tu también a mi…

[_Bob se acerca corriendo de repente_]

**Bob**: ¡oigan! Ya la Van nos esta esperando…

**Anthony**: ¡ahora vamos! [_se levanta_] bueno… nos vamos…

**Lily**: pues si… vamos...

**Anthony**: hablaremos de esto después… ¿ok?

**Lily**: esta bien… pero ya vamos…

[_Caminan hasta llegar a la Van donde ya todos parecen estar esperando dentro, incluyendo a Carlos Girón, la imagen cambia, y se puede ahora ver todo desde dentro_]

**Archie**: vaya ya era hora… mientras tanto nos estábamos asando aquí dentro…

**Anthony**: ay… no exageres primo… [_Sentándose_] por cierto, ya mañana llegan Stear, Patty y Ema…

**Archie**: es cierto, dejo un mensaje diciendo que no nos olvidáramos de ir por ellos…

**Geor**: ah es cierto… ¿a que hora llega su vuelo?

**Anthony**: creo que es a las 7…

**Archie**: si, creo que si…

**Ale**: ¿oigan que no podíamos ir al museo a pie? Creí que no estaba muy lejos de aquí…

**Archie**: pues si, pero y ¿si luego queríamos ir a otro lado?

**Ale**: pues pedíamos un taxi o algo así… además, estoy segura que vas a querer cambiarte antes de ir a otro lado ¿o me equivoco?

**Archie**: ahh… pues si, en eso tienes razón…

**Ale**: Carlos, ¿cree que nos van a dejar entrar con la cámara al museo?

**Carlos**: pues no veo porque no… además ya mandé un permiso esta mañana, y no dijeron que no…

**Ale**: por cierto, ¿y Mario y el otro?

**Carlos**: nos esperaran en el museo junto con Flammy

**Lily**: ¡ay no! ¿No me diga que esa bruja va a estar allí?

**Carlos**: [_riéndose_] si, allí va a estar… y no le digas así, ella es muy buena persona…

**Bob**: si, seguro cuando esta durmiendo

[_Todos se ríen_]

**Geor**: parece que ya llegamos…

**Carlos**: si, aquí es el lugar… [_Flammy le abre la puerta desde afuera, la imagen ahora cambia desde otro punto_]

**Flammy**: ya arreglamos todo con el museo, pueden entrar sin ningún problema…

[_Todos se bajan y saludan a los del equipo_]

**Anthony**: ah que bueno… pues… vamos ¿no?

**Archie**: ay, lo único que les pido es que no se tarden un siglo allí dentro… ay tantas otras cosas que podríamos hacer…

**Geor**: si, Archie pero este museo es súper interesante, ya lo veras…

[_Entran todos al lugar_]

**Ale**: [_viendo un panfleto_] umm. Creo que debemos ir primero a la exhibición de objetos mayas...

**Lily**: ay si, eso suena muy interesante.

**Ale**: [_asiendo cara de exasperación_] o también podemos ir a ver alguna de las galerías temporales… haber que suena bien…

**Lily**: miren, aquí dice que uno de los artistas esta presente enseñando su arte…

**Geor**: ummm si… porque me suena conocido su nombre…. Cesar Daniel López…

**Lily**: Cierto a mi también…. Bueno entremos ¿no?

**Archie**: seguro es un viejito sin dientes enseñando unos lienzos viejos…

**Lily**: [_volteándole la vista_] ¡ay! Archie…

**Archie**: ¿que? ¿Yo que dije?

**Anthony**: Ale déjame ver el panfleto…

**Ale**: con gusto… toma… [_Se lo pasa_]

**Anthony**: gracias linda… por cierto te vez divina hoy, el rosa te queda muy bien…

**Ale**: [_sonrojada_] ay Anthony gracias…

**Lily**: [_le pasa por el lado muy cerca_] ay si… gracias… [_Admirando el arte en las paredes_] ¡wow! Son impresionantes…

**Geor**: de hecho son bastante buenos, y todos son como en color sepia…

**Archie**: no, allí hay uno en color…

**Anthony**: si, son bastante buenos… me pregunto que precio tendrán…

**Ale**: ¿como sabes que los vende? Talvez solo expone su arte… ¡ah miren! Allí esta el autor…

[_Se acercan a una esquina donde el artista esta hablando a un grupo sobre sus trabajos_]

**Cesar Daniel**: pues me inspiran varias cosas, todo depende de lo que este pintando en ese momento… [_Al ver al grupo que se acerca hace una pausa_] ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta? [_Alguien levanta la mano_] Si, dime…

**Chica 1**: ¿te especializas mayormente en dibujar personas entonces?

**Cesar Daniel**: pues yo no diría que es mi especialidad, pero si, captar las emociones en un rostro es algo por lo que me gusta la pintura…

**Chica 1**: ¿porque razón eres mas conocido como Lobo López?

**Cesar Daniel**: [_sonriendo_] bueno, la verdad esa es una historia algo larga… [_La ignora_] ¿alguien más? [_Lily levanta la mano de repente_] si, ¿dime?

**Lily**: bueno, mi grupo y yo recién llegamos, y pues nos perdimos algo de tu plática, pero por curiosidad nada más, ¿estas exponiendo solamente o también esta tú arte a la venta?

**Cesar Daniel**: [_riendo animadamente_] buena pregunta, la verdad hoy solo estoy exponiendo para darme a conocer por esta región, para serte sincero, soy tan sentimental con mi trabajo que la mayoría de veces término regalándolo… [_La mira con interés_] ¿porqué? ¿Viste algo que te intereso?

**Lily**: [_sonrojada_] ahh… bueno, aun no lo he visto todo bien… pero... jamás me iría sin pagar nada… tu trabajo es en verdad excelente…

**Cesar Daniel**: Gracias… [_Mirando a todos_] bueno, si no hay ninguna otra pregunta, los dejo para que continúen su recorrido…

**Geor**: [_susurrándole a Lily_] umm… creo que le gustaste…

**Lily**: [_con emoción_] ¿tú crees?

**Geor**: claro, no viste como te miro…

**Ale**: [_uniéndose a la platica con mucho interés_] cierto, yo también me di cuenta… talvez si le sonríes mas, te pinta un cuadro…

**Lily**: [_la mira desafiante_] pues a lo mejor… quien sabe… debería de preguntárselo ¿no?

**Geor**: chicas… chicas, por favor… de verdad no empiecen… oh miren ese cuadro…

**Ale**: parece ser un príncipe escocés…

**Lily**: en escocia no hay familia Real…

**Ale**: claro que si…

**Lily**: Claro que no…

**Ale**: ay, que vas a saber tú…

**Anthony**: Chicas… no se peleen…

**Ale**: ¿quien dice que nos estamos peleando?

**Anthony**: pues, la verdad es un tipo extraño…

**Lily**: ¿quien? ¿Cesar Daniel?

**Anthony**: no, el del cuadro… se ve como… con melancolía…

[_La imagen toma de cerca el cuadro_]

**Lily**: yo lo veo como con nostalgia…

[_Cesar Daniel se aparece de repente a su lado_]

**Cesar Daniel**: ¿entonces ese es el cuadro que te gusta?

**Lily**: [_sorprendida_] ahh… pues, si, me parece muy hermoso…

**Cesar Daniel**: [_sonriendo_] pues, es uno de mis favoritos…

**Lily**: ¿es… un príncipe?

**Cesar Daniel**: si, es un príncipe…

**Ale**: [_burlona_] ha ha… te lo dije…

**Cesar Daniel**: bueno, es un príncipe ficticio de una de mis historias.

**Lily**: ohh. También escribes…

**Cesar Daniel**: más o menos…

**Geor**: a mi también me encanta… la verdad te quedó excelente…

**Cesar Daniel**: por lo visto les gusta mucho, si me dicen en donde se están quedando, se los puedo hacer llegar…

**Lily**: ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Como crees?… no es necesario…

**Geor**: si tú no lo quieres yo si… pero claro, insisto a que me dejes comprártelo…

**Cesar Daniel**: de ninguna manera… solo déjenme la dirección…

**Geor**: [_interrumpiendo_] ¡como crees! Es uno de tus favoritos…

**Lily**: es cierto, no lo podemos permitir… es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, pero no podemos aceptar…

**Cesar Daniel**: bueno, ya que no quieren… me imagino que no tienen mucho tiempo, pero te gustaría posar para un cuadro, tienes el rostro perfecto para una guerrera celta que quiero dibujar…

**Lily**: [_sonrojándose_] ay… pues gracias, pero la verdad no puedo…

**Cesar Daniel**: ¿porque no? No me tomara mas de una hora hacer los trazos… luego si me dejas tu dirección te lo puedo hacer llegar…

**Lily**: pues me halaga mucho que quieras usar mi rostro de modelo, pero la verdad… ahh.. No puedo… pero gracias… [_Se sonríe coquetamente_]

**Archie**: [_interrumpiendo_] ¡creo que te dijo que no! Y más de una vez… así que por favor ya no la molestes…. [_Tomándola del brazo_] Lily, Vámonos…

**Lily**: oye suéltame, a mi no me esta ofendiendo para nada… al contrario…

**Archie**: de todas formas ya estamos por irnos…. Verdad…

[_Nadie contesta, pero todos se empiezan a despedir y se retiran de la exhibición_]

**Lily**: anda… yo los alcanzo… no te preocupes por mi…

**Anthony**: ¿estas segura?

**Lily**: si, claro… voy con ustedes enseguida…

**Ale**: estaremos en la exhibición maya…

**Lily**: okay… [_Se voltea y sigue platicando_]

[_La imagen se va momentáneamente y al regresar ya están todos, esperando en el lobby_]

**Ale**: ¡ay! ¿Pero a donde pudo haber ido?

**Geor**: a lo mejor se escapo con él…

**Ale**: pues no lo dudaría…

**Archie**: no creo… que le pudo ver a ese mequetrefe…

**Ale**: [_hablando sarcásticamente_] pues la verdad que tenia unos ojos cafés divinos y unos labios gruesos apetecibles…

**Geor**: uyyy Ale…. Jejeje, la verdad es cierto… no estaba nada mal… no la culpo…

**Anthony**: [_visiblemente molesto_] bueno, pero no podemos irnos sin ella…

**Ale**: ¿porque no? ¿Ella ya esta grandecita no?

**Archie**: si pero vinimos juntos… así que creo que tenemos que esperar…

**Ale**: pues que fastidio… yo pienso que ella se fue a posar para el estilo Titanic y nos dejo aquí parados como mensos esperándola…

**Archie**: ¿¿tú… tú crees que ella posaría así??

**Ale**: [_riéndose_] no… la verdad yo solo estoy bromeando… en verdad no se…

**Luis**: [_apareciendo de repente_] ¡que hongo! ¿Que? ¿Ya nos vamos?

**Geor**: ¿y tú de donde vienes?

**Luis**: pues, es que me dio hambre y fui a comprar algo de comer…

**Ale**: uy de verdad Luis… ¡cuando regresemos vas a pesar 100 libras de mas!

**Luis**: oh, pues tanto ajetreo me da hambre… por cierto, allí estaba Lily tomando café con un tipo… quien sabe quien sea… por lo visto a ella también le dio hambre…

**Ale**: ¿en la cafetería?

**Luis**: si, allí estaba… [_Mirando hacia en frente_] ¡oh! Pues allí viene…

[_Todos voltean a ver, la imagen voltea y la toma caminando muy sonriente, y con un paquete en las manos_]

**Lily**: ¡hola! ¿Me esperaban?

**Ale**: no… fíjate que no… estamos aquí parados esperando a el señor garfio…

**Lily**: [_levantando las cejas_] y ese… ¿quien es?

**Ale**: [_exasperada_] ¡ay Lily! ¡Pues claro que te esperábamos a ti! ¿A quien mas?…

**Lily**: ay, yo no se… ¡y no me hables así! No eres mi madre para gritarme…

**Ale**: ya se que no soy tu madre, pero nos tenias preocupados.

**Lily**: [_se sonríe_] ¿de veras? ¿Tú estabas preocupada por mi?

**Ale**: ¡pues aunque no lo creas si! Pensé que algo malo te había pasado…

**Lily**: ay no exageres… no soy una niñita para andarles pidiendo permiso para ir a algún lado, y el hecho que vengamos juntos no quiere decir que les este informando de todo lo que hago…

**Anthony**: [_le habla seriamente_] pues ya lo sabemos, pero estamos en otro lugar que no conocemos bien, lo menos que pudiste hacer fue avisarnos… disculpa si nos preocupamos por ti…

**Lily**: uy que genio… solo fui a tomar un café… ¿que tiene de malo?

**Archie**: tiene de malo que te fuiste con ese entupido tipo a posar quien sabe como…

**Lily**: [_lo mira extremadamente molesta_] ¡Archie Cornwell! ¡Eres un abusivo y un idiota, y yo! [_abre y cierra la boca varias veces_] ¿como pudiste pensar eso?

**Archie**: lo siento… pero… [_Mira a Ale rápidamente_] lo dijo tu amiga…

**Lily**: ¡Ale! Que horrible que pienses eso de mí…

**Ale**: ay yo solo bromeaba… se los dije… [_Mira a todos_] ¿no dije que solo estaba bromeando?

[_De pronto se oye un gran estruendo_]

**Anthony**: uy ¿qué fue eso?… ¡¡Luis!!!

[_La imagen se mueve súbitamente y enfoca hacia el suelo donde Luis esta tirado en el junto a un gran jarro hecho pedazos_]

**Ale**: ¡uy no! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Que torpeza… yo me voy de aquí! [_sale corriendo_]

**Lily**: yo también…. Byee…

[_Todos empiezan a salir corriendo uno a uno, y al llegar hasta afuera, se suben rápidamente a la Van_]

**Geor**: [_respirando con dificultad y riendo a carcajadas_] ay no… no puedo creerlo…

**Ale**: esto si que no lo puedo creer, Luis ¿como pudiste recostarte en ese jarro?

**Luis**: oh… pues estaba cansado y ustedes no paraban de discutir…

**Lily**: [_riendo igualmente a carcajadas_] ayy… ojalá que no nos manden a cobrar…

**Archie**: no, no creo hayan dado cuenta, solo salimos de allí como alma que lleva el diablo… ¡fue genial!

**Luis**: jaja, si, muy bonito, que divertido… Me avisan cuando lleguemos…

[_Se pone una revista en la cabeza y se recuesta en la ventana, todos siguen riendo y comentando lo sucedido hasta regresar al hotel_]

[_La imagen se disuelve poco a poco al sonido de las risas. Al regresar, ya todos se encuentran de regreso en el hotel_]

**Carlos**: Bueno, me gustaría seguir con ustedes, pero tengo un compromiso que no puedo cancelar… Bob… ¡es toda tuya! [_le pasa la cámara_]

**Bob**: [_pone los ojos en blanco_] wow… gracias, no se hubiera molestado…

**Carlos**: [_le da una palmada en la espalda_] Animo que no queda mucho para que termine el día… Bueno, pórtense bien… hasta mañana…

**Anthony**: hasta mañana… por cierto desde temprano no estaremos, tenemos que ir a buscar a unos amigos al aeropuerto…

**Carlos**: bueno, igual y hablamos durante el día para planear algo… ¡suerte! [_saluda a todos con la mano y se retira_]

**Bob**: bueno, lo bueno es que al menos hoy me siento bastante relajado… jejeje Espero que no vayamos a salir esta noche…

**Lily**: ¿como que no?

**Archie**: ¡exacto! Yo ya me hacia bailando…

**Anthony**: bueno, todo lo que nos queda en efectivo… si mis cálculos no están mal… son 10 dólares, y no creo que nos alcance para mucho… y si no recuperamos la maleta, eso es con lo único que contamos para toda la semana…

**Ale**: ¿¿Qué, que?? Por favor… dime que estas bromeando anda si…

**Anthony**: me gustaría estar bromeando en esta ocasión [_se sonríe ampliamente_] pero lamento mucho decirte que no… es con todo lo que contamos…

**Geor**: ¡ay no! ¡No puede ser! ¿Que vamos a hacer?

**Archie**: bueno, talvez si le hablamos a Albert…

**Anthony**: de ninguna manera, ¡¡ARCHIE!! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

**Archie**: bueno, fue solo una sugerencia… ¿y entonces que vamos a hacer?

**Luis**: yo escuche que iba a ver una competencia de camisetas mojadas… porque las chicas no van y con…. [_Lo interrumpe un carterazo en la cabeza_]

**Ale**: ¡¡¡ni se te ocurra!!! Ni lo piensen si quiera…

**Lily**: que horrible que lo sugieras…

**Luis**: oh… pues yo solo decía… bueno, y entonces porque o vamos a comer, y pedimos bebidas…

**Archie**: es la mejor idea la verdad…de otra manera no veo que mas podamos hacer…

**Geor**: bueno, pues que esperamos… ¡¡vamos!!

**Lily**: ¡¡ay si!! Si…

[_Todos caminan hacia el restaurante, pero cuando se están acercando se escucha una música bastante alta, y todo se ve muy adornado y las luces están tenues_]

**Hostess**: hola… bienvenidos a nuestra celebración quincenal para invitados… que bueno que pudieron venir…

**Archie**: me quiere decir… ¿que hay una fiesta?

**Hostess**: exacto… espero que se diviertan…

**Archie**: [_incrédulo_] un momento… ¿esto también estará incluido en el paquete, o como es ocasión especial tenemos que pagar aparte?

**Hostess**: [_busca con la mirada en el brazo de Archie_] umm… no, me parece que su paquete lo incluye todo… pasen adelante…

[_Todos entran bastante emocionados_]

**Lily**: ¡wow! ¡Quien lo diría, una fiestota y nosotros nos la íbamos a perder!

**Anthony**: si… solo espero que podamos ordenar comida…

**Geor**: allí hay algo desocupado… [_Corre a sentarse seguida de los demás, la música se oye bastante más fuerte_]

**Lily**: umm… ¿que vamos a ordenar?

**Ale**: ¿¿que??

**Lily**: [_hablando mas fuerte_] ¡que que vamos a ordenar!

**Ale**: ummm si…. ¡¡Oigan todos!! [_Grita_] ordenamos los aperitivos…

**Bob**: si pero ordena unos 4…

**Luis**: o 5 de esos pupu platters…

**Ale**: [_torciendo los ojos_] ayyy esta bien….

[_La mesera se acerca y al verlos hace unas caras_]

**Mesera**: hola… no me digan… 3 pupu platters?

**Ale**: bueno…. 4…

**Luis**: no 5, es que traemos mucha hambre….

**Mesera**: [_apuntando_] aja…. ¿Y de tomar?

**Lily**: un long island Ice te

**Ale**: ¡Lily! ¿Estas segura? Mira que eso te ha traído problemas antes…

**Lily**: mas segura no podía estar…

**Ale**: ¡bueno, pues ya que! Yo también quiero un long island…

**Lily**: [_la mira complacida_] umm… muy bien Ale…. Eso me gusta…. ¡Esto me parece genial! Hoy si nos vamos a divertir… [_Baila en su lugar_]

**Geor**: ay si…yo también quiero uno… ¡además! ¡¡esa canción me encanta!!! [_Se escucha el tema, "My friend mi amigo"_]

**Lily**: ay si a mi también…. ¡Es más! ¡¡Un long island para todos!!

**Lily, Geor**: [_las dos cantan juntas_] My friend, mi amigo, yo quiero que tú siempre estés conmigo…

**Luis**: ay, no… hoy si va a llover…

**Geor**: [_le da un codazo_] hay Luis… jejeje

[_La comida y las bebidas no se hacen esperar, todos entre chistes y comentarios del día comen y beben repetidas veces, la música continua y todos parecen estar de muy buen humor_]

**Ale**: y entonces la muy tonta dijo… ¿de Cristian aguilera a Jennifer López? pues yo…

[_Todos ríen_]

**Geor**: ¿en serio? Que ridícula…

**Lily**: uy si que creída… de Cristina a Jennifer… pues yo… jajaja

**Archie**: pues de cristina a Jennifer yo también me quedaba contigo…

[_Las tres se ríen a carcajadas_]

**Ale**: ¡ay Archie! ¿En que mundo vives?

**Luis**: pues que dijo de malo…

**Geor**: otro…. Jajaja

**Archie**: oigan… alguien quiere bailar… [_Mira de reojo a Lily_]

**Geor**: ¡ay si yo! Yo…

**Ale**: no te caigas Geor…

**Geor**: ay ya no empiecen… ¡hoy no mezcle! [_se para y se va junto a Archie_]

**Anthony**: este long island es rico… y si que pega…. Siento que lo miro todo ya doble…

[_Se ríe melodiosamente_]

**Lily**: [_lo mira preocupada_] ¿Anthony? Cuanto has bebido… yo ya perdí la cuenta… pero estoy segura que no llevo mas de 3…

**Anthony**: [_se sigue riendo_] pues… como 3 también….

**Bob**: no yo creo que se ha tomado más…. Oigan, yo ya voy a apagar esto…

**Anthony**: pues como creas… digo [_hip_] quieras… [_Sigue riendo_]

**Ale**: hoy si que se tomó payasos….

**Lily**: jejeje… si parece que si…

[_Se apaga la imagen, pero luego todo se empieza a ver desde un punto arriba de la mesa_]

**Ale**: yo voy al baño Lily… ¿vienes?

**Lily**: ¿bromeas? [_la mira con complicidad_]

**Ale**: bueno… ya vengo…

**Bob**: yo también voy al baño…

**Anthony**: Lily quieres bailar…

**Lily**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿crees que podrás?

**Anthony**: pues si no estoy tan mal… [_Trata de levantarse_]

**Lily**: [_preocupada_] ay no Anthony, mejor, mejor será que nos vayamos…

**Anthony**: pues… si tu quieres…

**Lily**: ahh… emm… Luis no me ayudas a llevar a Anthony…

**Luis**: [_se hace el loco_] no, yo no me quiero ir aun….

**Lily**: solo ayúdame….

**Luis**: emm… si… ya vengo…

**Lily**: ay… bueno, ven… [_Lo ayuda a levantarse_]

**Anthony**: estoy bien… bien… te digo que estoy bien… ven, vamos a bailar…

[_La jala por un brazo, hasta llegar a la pista de baile, la imagen los va siguiendo desde arriba_]

**Lily**: ay Anthony… Anthony…. Ammm [_trata de despegarse de él_] Esta música no se baila así….

**Anthony**: ahh… Si lo siento…

**Lily**: mejor te acompaño a tu habitación…

**Anthony**: no… no, esta bien... [_Mira a su alrededor_] ah… ven… [_La lleva hasta el otro lado del lugar_]

**Lily**: ¿para que quieres venir aquí?

**Anthony**: solo quería que bailáramos lejos de los demás…

**Lily**: ¿pero para que?

**Anthony**: [_la toma de la cintura_] para que siguiéramos nuestra platica de hace rato..

**Lily**: oh… eso… ya te dije que no se…

**Anthony**: ¿porque te fuiste con ese tipo, el pintor?

**Lily**: ah, esa platica…

**Anthony**: bueno, no creas que se me ha olvidado lo otro…

**Lily**: ¿y desde cuando yo te debo a ti explicaciones Anthony Brown?

**Anthony**: [_serio_] cierto, no me las debes… pero, me vas a decir porque te pongo nerviosa…

**Lily**: [_se sonríe, la imagen le hace un close up_] pues, Anthony… ya te dije… no es obvio…

**Anthony**: no, y quiero que me digas…

**Lily**: pues, [_lo mira muy segura_] porque me gustas Anthony… siempre me has gustado…

**Anthony**: [_se ríe con picardía_] ¿en serio?

**Lily**: si… y bien que lo sabes, así que no me mires así… ahora… es tu turno… ¿me vas a decir porque has estado así últimamente?

**Anthony**: [_se sigue sonriendo_] pues… que no es obvio…

**Lily**: [_le da un golpe leve en el hombro_] ¡ay no Anthony! ¡No robes mi frase!

**Anthony**: no he estado raro, ni extraño… no se porque lo dices… [_Voltea la mirada_]

**Lily**: claro que si… te conozco bien…

**Anthony**: o eso crees… [_se vuelve a reír con malicia_]

**Lily**: [_molesta_] ay Anthony… no juegues así conmigo… [_Se suelta y se empieza a marchar, pero Anthony la retiene del brazo_]

**Anthony**: espera… no te vayas…

**Lily**: suéltame Anthony…. Nos deben estar buscando…

**Anthony**: pues y que, que no busquen… de encontrarnos tienen…

**Lily**: ay Anthony… suéltame…

**Anthony**: no… no te voy a soltar…

**Lily**: ni estábamos bailando además…. Ay ya suéltame…

**Anthony**: te suelto con una condición…

**Lily**: ¿cual? [_se sonríe y mira para otro lado_]

**Anthony**: que me des un beso…

**Lily**: [_voltea la cara y se ríe aun mas_] ¿ah si solo así?

**Anthony**: ¿si… no te atreves?

**Lily**: ¿que? [_titubea un poco_] pues claro que si! [_se acerca a él, y le un beso rápido en los labios mientras se da la vuelta y trate de soltarse_]

**Anthony**: ahh.. ¡No! No… no se vale… ¿que fue eso? Eso no es un beso…

**Lily**: [_se ríe_] claro que si… si lo es…

**Anthony**: [_la acerca para si_] no, no lo es… [_Toma su cara entre sus manos y la acerca hasta su cara] _esto es un beso… [_Cierra los ojos, mientras le da un profundo beso_]

**Lily**: [_se suelta y abre los ojos muy sorprendida_] Anthony… [_Se suelta y lo mira muy seria_] no… no lo vuelvas a hacer… [_Se da la vuelta y se va corriendo_]

[_La imagen se va de nuevo, y cambia de repente, esta vez ya están solo los chicos en su habitación_]

**Archie**: ay… eso si que fue una fiesta… Lily baila muy bien…

**Anthony**: [_levanta las cejas_] ¿bailaste con ella?

**Archie**: si… por mucho rato… me sorprendió porque normalmente me huye… [_Se ríe_]

**Luis**: ssshhhh algunos aquí están tratando de dormir…

**Archie**: ahh… miren quien habla ahora… bueno, buenas noches…

**Anthony**: buenas noches… [_Mira a la cámara_]

Bueno, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas… no debí haber tomado tanto… y lo peor es que nos tenemos que levantar tempranito para ir a recoger a Ema a Stear y Patty

[_Lo interrumpe Archie_]

**Archie**: tenemos me suena a manada…

**Luis**: ssshhhhhh!!

**Anthony**: [_se ríe_] bueno, todos tomaron mucho en general, el día estuvo bastante relajado con la visita al Spa, [_hace una mueca_] cortesía de Jesse… y bueno, luego… luego todo se torno bastante divertido diría yo… haber que sorpresas nos esperan el día de mañana… Adiós [_saluda con la mano y se deja caer en la cama con todo y ropa, las luces se apagan y ya no se ve ni si oye nada_.]

**Fin del episodio 17**

* * *

_Música para este episodio Pon de Replay de Rihana y My friend, mi amigo de Paulina Rubio ***Autor del episodio Lily Flor ***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Episodio 18**

**Unas vacaciones de locura**

[_Se escucha el crujir de una cama, luego se oyen pasos, y se escucha cerrarse estrepitosamente una puerta. La luz se enciende y se ve a Anthony acostado boca abajo, abriendo uno de sus ojos_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué hora es?

**Archie**: Ya duérmete… apenas son las 4:00 AM.

**Anthony**: Despiértame en una hora, el avión de Ema y Stear viene a las 6:30 AM

**Archie**: [_Tapándose la cara con un cojín_] Pueden tomar un taxi, ellos solitos.

**Anthony**: [_riéndose_] El sueño puede mas que tú, ¿no es así?

**Archie**: Si, y sino te duermes y me dejas en paz ya veras de lo que el sueño es capaz…

**Luis**: [_saliendo del baño_] creo que no volveré a comer frijoles charros en mi vida

**Archie**: [_Haciendo cara de asco_] Saben, podría vivir sin esa información

**Anthony**: Luis, apaga la luz por favor…

[_Todo vuelve a quedar en oscuras…_]

[_Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la habitación, Anthony abre poco a poco sus ojos y se levanta de un salto_]

**Anthony**: ¡No, no puede ser!…

**Archie**: [_bostezando_] Queeeee

**Anthony**: [_buscando sobre la mesa de noche su reloj_] Son… son las 6:30 AM… vamos a llegar tarde por Ema…

**Archie**: [_riéndose_] Y por Stear y Patty… ya me imagino la gritada que Stear me va a dar… ¡Eres un inconsciente!, ¡Un mal hermano!

[Luis entra de la habitación anexa]

**Luis**: [_rascándose la cabeza con desgano_] Si te hubieras dormido profundamente, sin estar despertándote a cada rato, hubieras escuchado el despertador…

**Anthony**: Si tus idas al baño no me hubieran despertado, ya estaríamos en el aeropuerto…

**Luis**: Hey, no culpes a mi estomago de tu estrés… no es mi culpa que te quite el sueño que se junten otra vez las tres…

**Anthony**: [_le dirige una mirada fulmínate, luego se vuelve hacia Archie_] Archie, llama a las chicas diles que salimos en este momento hacia el aeropuerto…

**Archie** [_con cara de indignación_] Hey, ¿por que no las llamas tu?…

**Anthony**: [_con la cara llena de jabón_] Porque estoy ocupado.

**Archie** [_levantando el teléfono y marcando_] mmm, no contestan… mmm, que dormilonas, no se levantaron, ni se dignaron en preguntar por su amiga… uyyy, con amigas así…

**Luis**: Bueno, ya estoy listo…

**Archie**: Por lo menos lávate la cara…

**Luis**: Pero Anthony no se apura, sigue en el baño…

**Anthony**: ¿Yo qué?…

**Archie**: Ya te bañaste, tan rápido…

**Anthony**: Pues con prisa todo se hace volando…

**Archie**: Voy yo…

**Luis**: No es justo…

**Anthony**: Lo siento, tú te tardas una eternidad… así que sino estas listo en 2 minutos te saco como estés, y no estoy bromeando

**Archie**: [_tragando saliva_] Hey, no te preocupes, además no me quiero arriesgar a la ira de mi hermano, así que me alistare en un santiamén.

**Anthony**: [_viendo a Luis mientras se ponía los zapatos_] ¿Que dijeron las chicas?…

**Luis**: [_indiferente_] No contestaron, igual que ayer…

**Anthony**: ¡Que raro!, bueno nos tenemos que ir ya, no podemos esperar un minuto mas, ¡Archie sal ya de allí o te saco!

**Archie**: Ya estoy listo, que decían que no puedo ser rápido

**Anthony**: Bueno vámonos…

[_La imagen se ve opaca mientras caminan por el corredor del hotel, la imagen se ve cada vez más pequeña…]_

**Archie**: [_agita la mano_] Muévete Bob, no podemos esperarte

**Bob**: [_se escucha su voz_] Lo siento, pero esta cámara esta más pesada esta mañana

**Anthony**: Apágala, no podemos perder el tiempo así en estos momentos

[_La imagen de ellos desaparece…]_

[_El plano de la imagen captada es desde arriba, se ve a las chicas acostadas boca arriba en sus camas_]

**Lily**: [_abre un ojo_] escuchaste el teléfono…

**Ale**: [_bosteza_] Si, ahhhhhhh, si lo escuche…

**Geor**: De seguro eran ellos preguntando si íbamos a acompañarlos al aeropuerto…

**Ale**: Si… de plano eso era… no les basto que ayer nos portáramos indiferentes con respecto a eso…

**Lily**: Son hombres, no captan las sutilezas…

[_Se ve a las tres retorciéndose de la risa_]

**Geor**: Ninguna de las dos esta muy feliz porque venga Ema…

**Lily**: [_hace una mueca_] No es eso… Ema nos cae bien, es nuestra amiga, pero…

**Geor**: Pero…

**Ale**: [_frunce el ceño_] Es demasiado, demasiado melosa con Anthony

**Geor**: [_Sarcástica_] no, para nada, si hay alguien seria, esa es Ema, jamás la he visto coqueteando abiertamente con Anthony… [_las tres comienzan a reír_]

**Lily**: Me pone los pelos de punta…

**Ale**: Exacto, Ema se mete y hace hasta lo imposible para lograr captar la atención de Anthony y eso pues no nos gusta mucho, es decir no nos molesta que sean amigos, pero a veces Ema logra que se den ciertas circunstancias que nos ponen nerviosas…

**Geor**: [_Riéndose_] Pues si les sirve de consuelo… déjenme les digo que ha estado muy atentas con ustedes dos en estos días.

**Lily**: [_haciéndose la indiferente_] Pues si este viaje era para que lo disfrutáramos Anthony y yo

**Ale**: [_tosiendo deliberadamente_] Querrás decir para que lo disfrutáramos con Anthony

**Geor**: Pero… él pasa más tiempo con ustedes que con ella, les debería dar mas miedo que prefiera a una de ustedes… y luego, pues… una se tenga que hacer para atrás…

[_Ambas intercambiaron una mirada retadora, y luego volvieron su vista hacia otro lado con disimulo_]

**Ale**: Pasa más tiempo con nosotras porque tenemos mas clases y actividades en común con el, sino tal vez no lo veríamos… o tal vez si… no lo se…

**Geor**: Bueno, tu mejor no hables Ale, porque…

**Ale**: ¿Y ahora qué?...

**Geor**: Pues… también te gusta Howl… y le das alas a pesar de que sabes que a mi también me gusta… y él pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo…

**Lily**: Chicas, chicas, mejor planeemos el día de hoy, no sigamos peleando… y menos por chicos…

**Ale**: [_mirándola con picardía_] Ni aunque el chico sea Anthony…

**Lily**: [_haciéndose la tonta_] Estaba pensando que fuéramos a Xcaret, ¿Qué les parece?

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Anthony parado frente a un gran ventanal_]

**Luis**: No te preocupes… ya van a venir

**Anthony**: el avión tiene más de media hora de retraso…

**Archie**: [_mordiéndose las uñas_] Los aviones siempre se retrasan… si, siempre

**Luis**: Eso no es cierto… generalmente no lo hacen

[_Anthony y Archie caminan de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Se mira a Luis comer una torta gigante, y se escucha a Bob bostezar y sorber una bebida_]

[_Se escucha el anuncio de la llegada de un vuelo_]

**Anthony**: Ese es… vamos…

[_Se ve a Anthony un poco preocupado, Archie esta pasándose por la sala de espera como un león enjaulado_]

**Luis**: Archie ya siéntate, ya me mareaste

**Archie**: [_Haciendo una mueca_] Es que no es posible que no hayan llegado aún.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe con complacencia_] Ya llegarán, ¿cómo si nuestro avión no se hubiera retrasado.

**Archie**: [_con la mirada atenta_] No los veo aun…

**Luis**: [_Enojado_] Si Archie, ya aparecerán…

**Archie**: Que me rapen si ese no es mi hermano…

**Luis**: Efectivamente ese es Stear, y la chica a su lado es Patty

**Anthony**: [_con extrañeza_] Pero… ¿y Ema?, no veo a Ema…

**Archie**: [_Achinando los ojos_] Ummm, yo tampoco la veo

**Anthony**: [_Abriendo los ojos de par en par y sonriendo placidamente_] ¡Allí esta!, ¡Se ha cortado el pelo!, ¡Que bien se ve con ese nuevo look!

**Luis**: Ummm, a mi mas bien me parece que la metieron en un zompopero (hormiguero)…

**Archie**: [_Indignado_] Luis… no digas nada… Anthony, a mi también me parece que se mira bien, diferente… pero bien.

[_La imagen enfoca a una chica de cabello castaño claro, vestida con un pantalón verde olivo estilo pescador, una playera beige pegadita, y unas sandalias beige muy modernas. La chica levanta la vista y sonríe felizmente mientras saluda. La imagen enfoca luego a un chico de gafas, con bermuda y una playera tipo polo, blanca, y a una chica de cabello corto, pantalón de lona y playera blanca_].

**Anthony**: Salgamos a recibirlos…

[_La imagen vuelve a salir borrosa. Anthony los saluda a todos y le arrebata a Ema las maletas de la mano_]

**Ema** [_inclinándose hacia él_] Me da gusto volver a verte Anthony

**Anthony** [_abrazándola_] A mí también me da mucho gusto Ema, y cuéntame, que tal te fue en la feria científica…

**Stear**: [_Interrumpiendo_] Dirás, nos fue…

**Anthony**: De acuerdo, ¿Cómo les fue?...

**Stear**: Muy bien, muy bien… muchas personas se interesaron en nuestro proyecto…

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo ampliamente_] Eso significa que ganaron…

[_Los tres, Stear, Patty y Ema volvieron su rostro con tristeza y se miraron durante unos momentos_]

**Archie**: No me digas, ¡explotó todo durante la presentación!

**Stear**:[_Frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo_] Si no fueras mi hermano…

**Patty**: Para tu información Archie, todo salio muy bien, pero…

**Ema**: Nuestro proyecto no fue lo suficientemente novedoso… simplemente eso…

**Anthony**: [_Acaricia los hombros de Ema_] Lo siento…

**Stear**: [_Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia_] Pero no todo esta perdido, fuimos el segundo lugar…

**Anthony**: ¡Que bien!, Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

**Patty**: [_Indolente_] Supongo… si, no es tan malo después de todo

**Archie**: Quien los escuchara pensaría que quedaron en último lugar…

**Ema**: [_Triste_] No es eso, lo que pasa es que las becas las dan a los mejores, y no fuimos los mejores…

**Anthony** [_Viéndola a los ojos_] Pero fueron los segundos mejores, estoy seguro que eso cuenta, no te preocupes…

**Ema** [_sonriendo_] Si… tienes razón, además estamos de vacaciones y debemos olvidarnos de todo.

**Stear**: Tienes razón Ema, tienes razón, la próxima vez lo haremos mejor, pero por el momento a descansar que buena falta nos hace

**Patty**: Si no hay mas remedio, pues hagámoslo…

[_Se ve a Anthony cargando dos maletas, una enorme y otra un poco más chica, Ema lo sigue apenada_]

**Archie**: ¿Que llevas allí Ema?, ¿piedras?, ¿algún meteorito extraño que trajiste de la feria científica?

**Luis**: Debe ser algo para realizar sus brujerías.

**Ema**: [_Enrojeciendo y luego tranquilizándose_] Archie y Luis, ya extrañaba su humor acido… que gusto volver a verlos [_y se sonríe burlonamente haciéndoles una mueca_]

**Anthony**: [_Cubierto de sudor_] Bueno, ya esta todo en el auto…

**Ema**: Gracias por cargar mis maletas, la verdad yo no podía con ellas

**Stear**: [_Metiendo su maletín al auto_] Mujeres, siempre traen más de lo que pueden cargar, no se porque lo hacen

**Luis**: Para que algún chico apuesto las ayude [_se rie sarcásticamente_]

**Ema**: [_haciéndole otra mueca_] Shhh, cállate Luis…

[_Llegan al carro y deja las maletas_]

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo pícaramente_] Me has hecho sudar mucho cargando esa maleta… ¿Qué me vas a dar en compensación?

**Ema**: [_Sonrojándose_] Pues… las gracias

**Anthony**: [_Moviendo su cabeza negativamente y sonriendo con picardía_] Ohhh no, no, no, eso no será suficiente señorita, me canse mucho cargando esa maleta… tendrá que pensar en otra forma de compensación…

**Ema**: [_sonriendo audazmente_] De acuerdo, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

[_Ya van camino al hotel cuando se escucha el sonido de un celular_]

**Anthony**: Es mi celular, [_contesta_], si... aja...ok. Gracias-

**Ema**:¿Quién era?

**Anthony**: hablaron del Hotel Oasis para informar que llamaron del aeropuerto informando que ya apareció mi maleta…

**Ema**: ¡¿Extraviaste tu maleta?!

**Luis**: ¡Por fin tendremos dinero!, ¡Viva!

**Ema**: ¿Qué?, ¡No tenían dinero!, y entonces… ¿Cómo han pagado todo durante estos días?,

**Anthony**: Es una larga historia…

**Ema**: Entonces… ¿vamos de una vez a recoger tu maleta?…

**Anthony**: No, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a dejarlos y luego me regreso a traerla…

**Stear**: No… vamos de una vez…

**Anthony**: ¿Seguros?, ¿No hay problema con ustedes?

**Stear**: Que falta de confianza, por supuesto que no, vamos de una vez…

**Ema**: Si, vamos, así todos nos aseguramos que no la vuelvas a perder, jijijiji

**Anthony**: Muy graciosa… [_Viéndola con seriedad_] Me debes una, recuerda eso…

**Ema**: De acuerdo, no haré bromas al respecto…

[_Regresan y llegan de nuevo al aeropuerto y todos bajan de la Van y Anthony llega con una persona a preguntar_]

**Encargado**: Señor, ¿en que podemos servirle el día de hoy?

**Anthony**: Me han informado que ha aparecido mi maleta extraviada. Mi nombre es Anthony Brown…

**Encargado**: Ahhh, es verdad, espere un momento…

**Anthony**: [_Murmurando_] No se preocupe, ya espere bastante por ella…

**Encargado**: Aquí tiene señor, es esta su maleta, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si… es esta exactamente…

[_Se acerca curiosamente un hombrecito con uniforme de la aerolínea, muy moreno y pelo desarreglado, con cara de despreocupado y luego de observar la maleta, se sonríe con picardía_]

**Hombrecito**: [_con tono de peladito_] Uyy señor, si esa maleta esta aquí desde el lunes

**Anthony**: [_Abre los ojos desmesuradamente_] ¿Disculpe?

**Hombrecito**: Si, así es señor, esa maleta esta aquí desde el lunes

**Anthony**: [_Volviéndose hacia el encargado_] Por favor, no me diga que estuve sin ropa, sin dinero y sin absolutamente nada durante estos días por su incompetencia…

**Encargado**: [_Tragando saliva_] Heee, ejem, señor… bueno, no por mi incompetencia, al parecer los encargados de la descarga de maletas habían almacenado la suya por equivocación…

**Anthony**: [_Cerrando los ojos con impaciencia, y pasándose las manos por el cabello_] Mejor no me diga nada… sus excusas no arreglaran la situación…

**Archie**: Increíble que sucedan estas cosas

[_Regresan al hotel y se ve a Anthony leyendo un mapa, Lily esta viendo su reflejo en un gran espejo, Ale y Ema ven una revista y Geor dormita en el sillón con cara de aburrimiento_]

**Archie**: [_Entrando en el lobby_] Ya estoy listo

**Geor**: Por fin… ni nosotras nos tardamos tanto, ¿que tanto te haces Archie?

**Archie**: Tener estilo tiene su precio Geor…

**Anthony**: [_Sin levantar la mirada_] Si… el tiempo y la paciencia de los demás…

**Archie**: Sigues quisquilloso por culpa de la dichosa maleta, ¿verdad?, ya bájale, por lo menos apareció, ¿no?

[_Lily le hace señas para que se calle, mientras que Anthony continua serio e inmutable_]

[_La imagen se ve borrosa y se desvanece_]

[_Se ve el mar, luego la vista cambia y se ve a Anthony contemplándolo, se mueve la imagen y se observa a Archie durmiendo, a Ema, Ale y Lily riéndose_]

**Lily**: Que serio estas Anthony, ¿en que piensas?

**Anthony**: En nada… tan solo contemplaba el panorama…

**Ale**: [_Levanta una ceja y ve a Anthony_] No hay duda que el panorama esta de lujo

**Ema**: [_Riéndose_] Ni que lo digas…

**Luis**: [_Con la boca llena_] ¿Ya falta poco?, ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

**Lily**: Creo que si…

**Archie**: [_bosteza y se endereza_] Ayyyyyy, ya me siento mejor… ¿ya llegamos?

**Geor**: [_Sin despegar los ojos del libro_] Todavía no…

**Archie**: Anthony pásame el mapa

**Anthony**: Aquí tienes…

**Lily**: ¿Cuál es el plan?

**Anthony**: Pues… hay muchísimo que hacer en Xcaret… a mi me interesa ir al museo, visitar las ruinas y aprender algo de la historia maya, bucear en el arrecife Barracuda, snorquear en los cenotes, y nadar con los delfines, en fin tengo ganas de hacer de todo…

**Lily**: Yo igual… pero…

**Anthony**: ¿Pero que?...

**Lily**: [_Haciendo un puchero_] Me da miedo bucear…

**Anthony**: Pero, ¿por que?

**Lily**: Porque es peligroso sino sigues las reglas al pie de la letra.

**Anthony**: ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

**Lily**: No, pero he escuchado que puede ser peligroso…

**Ema**: Lily tiene razón, y a mi también me da miedo bucear…

**Patty**: Solo de pensarlo me da pavor…

**Geor**: Umm, se escucha interesante, pero no se si lo haría

**Archie**: Ale, solo faltas tú… ¿también vas a sabotear nuestro buceo?

**Ale**: No se preocupen, ustedes vayan a bucear, nosotros encontraremos otra clase de entretenimiento…

**Luis**: [_Masticando_] ¿Ya casi llegamos?...

**Ale**: Ay Luis pareces niño chiquito

[_Se distorsiona la imagen… luego desaparece_]

[_Aparece la imagen de todos viendo el mapa, cambia el ángulo de la toma y se ve el mar, la imagen sigue moviéndose y se detiene sobre un chico de cabello oscuro_]

**Terry**: ¿Qué hacen?, ¿Están perdidos?, ¿necesitan a un adulto para que los guíe?

**Archie**: Nosotros estamos bien, gracias, pero si tu necesitas uno que quiera ayudarte, te aviso…

[_Se enfoca a Lily, Ale y Ema, quien ya tiene cara de empacho_]

**Lily**: Ya esta aquí tu amorcito…

**Ale**: Si, jijijiji, ya no tienes que sufrir mas Ema, aquí esta tu hombre, jejejeje

**Ema**: Muy graciosas, muy graciosas… no me ha visto, escóndanme, que no quiero que me vea…

**Geor**: Ya te vio… ya es muy tarde…

**Ale**: [_Mira a Terry_] Ohhh, creo Ema que ya no tienes de que preocuparte, al parecer a Terry ya no le importas…

**Ema**: [_Desconcertada_] Ah, bueno, mejor para mi…

**Anthony**: [_Codeando a Ema_] Por poco se te sale el corazón, ¿verdad Emita?

**Ema**: [_Enrojeciendo_] ¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo burlonamente_] ¿O no es así?…

**Ema**: [_Indignada_] ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!, ¡¡¡como se te ocurre!!!, ¡¡¡como puedes tu bromear así conmigo!!!… ¡yo pensé!, yo creí… [_Lo mira triste y le da la espalda_]

[_Se enfoca a Anthony contemplando a Ema con un rostro que revela arrepentimiento por unos instantes pero después sonríe maliciosamente. La cámara enfoca a Lily y a Ale que parecen muy felices_]

**Ale**: Ojala fuera cierto, así solo te tendría a ti de por medio

**Lily**: [_trabando los ojos_] ¿Disculpa?... ¿Qué dijiste?

**Geor**: [_Sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación_] Ya empiezan de nuevo…

**Archie**: Quitémonos esta ropa y nademos un poco

**Luis**: Voto por ello

[_La imagen se desvanece_]

[_Aparecen las chicas con sus bikinis nuevos, y por el otro lado los_ chicos]

**A****rchie**: O soy yo, o Lily se ve más sexy hoy que los días anteriores…

**Luis**: Eres tú…

**Stear**: Patty, se ve linda…

**Luis**: Son los lentes…

**Anthony**: Ema se ve muy bien en bikini, tiene linda figura… nunca la había visto en traje de baño…

**Luis**: Y tú ya los necesitas… ve al oftalmólogo

**Anthony**: [_aparece misteriosamente junto a ellos_] Por mi parte pienso que Ale no tiene comparación, bueno Geor también esta muy bien…

**Luis**: Definitivamente los tres no ven bien...

[_Los tres voltean a ver a Luis con indignación_]

**Stear**: ¿Cómo que son los lentes?, insinúas que mi Patty es fea…

**Archie**: ¿Cómo que soy yo?, ¡estas loco!, Lily es súper atractiva

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo que necesito anteojos?, ¡Ema es linda!

**Luis**: ¿Entonces piensan que el que esta mal soy yo?

**Archie**: Claro

**Luis:** ¿Entonces piensan que estoy estupido?

**Stear**: [Alza una ceja] ¿Tengo que responderte?

**Luis:** ¿Entonces piensan que todo lo que digo son incoherencias?

**Anthony**: Claro.

**Luis**. Pues entonces ¿para que me hacen caso?

**Archie**: [_Sonrie con resignación_] Tiene su punto...

[_Los cuatro caminan acercándose a donde están las chicas_]

**Luis**: [_Frotándose las manos_] ¿Qué hacemos ahora chicas?

**Patty**: Nademos un ratito con los delfines… eso seria genial

**Stear**: Opino igual…

**Anthony**: Vamos…

[_Se ve a Anthony cargar a Lily y lanzarla al agua. Lily grita despavorida pues el agua esta muy fría_]

**Lily**: Lo creí de Archie, no de ti Anthony Brown Andley

**Anthony**: [_riéndose_] ¿Pero te gusto?

[_Lily sonríe coquetamente_]

**Anthony**: Ahora vas tu Ale…

**Ale**: No, no, no seas malo, ¡¡¡no!!!… ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡que fría!, ¡que malo eres Anthony!

**Anthony**: Ema…

**Ema**: [_alejándose rápidamente_] A mi no me vas a alcanzar…

**Anthony**: A que si…

**Ema**: No…

[_Ema corre ágilmente, y Anthony trata de alcanzarla_]

**Anthony**: [Sa_r_cástico] Corres muy bien para haber estado lastimada, ¿no?

**Ema**: [_Distrayéndose_] Bueno… eso parece, ayyyyyyyy, no, no… no seas malo Anthony… bájame, no seas malo…

**Anthony**: Lo siento señorita… pero un hombre debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer…

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! esta helada… ¡eres malísimo!… malisisisimo

[_Se enfoca a Geor, Patty y Stear quienes se mueren de la risa. Se mueve la imagen y se ve a Archie y a Luis con cara de decepción_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué paso?

**Luis**: ¡Pues que todo esta carísimo!, ¡No voy a poder hacer mi tercera comida del día!, pues si la hago terminare lavando platos…

**Archie**: Nadar con los delfines cuesta alrededor de $115.00 por persona, por hora… hagan sus cuentas…

**Stear**: ¿Archie preocupado por las finanzas?, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, Bob, ¿estas grabando?, porque esto tengo que volver a verlo para creerlo…

**Bob**: [_se escucha su voz_] Por supuesto Stear…

**Lily**: Paguémoslo, que mas da, ni modo que venimos aquí a no hacer nada…

[_Se ve a lo lejos a Archie, frente a una gaceta. Se sonríe con la vendedora y regresa rápidamente, hasta que se le atraviesa una morena. Se queda parado con cara de tonto, y luego de intercambiar sonrisas, continúa la marcha_]

[_Ema, Ale y Lily salen del agua_]

**Lily**: Nunca va a cambiar…

**Ale**: Resígnate Lily…

**Geor**: Exacto…

**Lily**: ¿Resignarme?, a mi que me importa…

**Ema**: [_Bajándose los lentes_] ¿Entonces por que te preocupa que no cambie?

[_Se ve venir a un entrenador, les hace señas y ellos lo siguen. Caminan unos minutos y luego les indica el lugar donde se encuentran los delfines. Les da algunas indicaciones y luego los invita a sumergirse en el agua. Todos se sumergen y se ve a los delfines acercarse juguetonamente, se escuchan sus risas, y se oye también a los delfines_]

**Ema**: [_Acariciando a un delfín_] Son divinos, realmente divinos…

**Anthony**: Es verdad, ayyy, creo que este quiere jugar conmigo, jejej, no me deja en paz…

**Ema**: Ve con el, anda, diviértete…

**Luis**: Que maravillosos animales, realmente maravillosos, pero ya me estoy arrugando, voy a salirme un rato [_hace una pausa_] Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Ale**: ¿Qué te paso?

**Luis**: Nada, pensaba en lo gracioso que seria que me mordiera el dedo gordo un cangrejo…

[_Ema continúa jugando cerca de la orilla con un tranquilo delfín. Detrás de ella aparece un joven moreno de cabello oscuro_]

**Terry**: [_Tapándole los ojos_] ¿Adivina quien es?

**Ema**: [_Forcejeando_] Suéltame…

**Terry**: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

**Ema**: Estaba muy bien, gracias…

**Terry**: [_Con aire seductor_] Estas muy bien, por lo que veo…

**Ema**: Deja tus comentarios desagradables por favor, y dame espacio…

**Terry**: ¡Qué quisquillosita eres!

**Ema**: Así soy… mira, por tu culpa se fue…

**Terry**: Bueno, te miro al rato… tal vez a la noche, ok…

**Ema**: Si tengo suerte, tal vez no…

[_La imagen se centra en Ale y Lily_]

**Ale**: Nos equivocamos, Terry sigue en sus trece…

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Anthony nadando_]

**Anthony**: [_Con aire pícaro_] ¿Otra vez tu corazoncito palpitó rápidamente?

**Ema**: [_Enojándose_] No entiendo que quieres decir con eso…

**Anthony**: Ema, es obvio…

**Ema**: [_Enojándose aun más_] ¿Qué es obvio?... no entiendo

**Anthony**: Que te gusta él…

**Ema**: ¿Él? ¿Terry?

**Anthony**: Pues, quien más… tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que se acerca…

**Ema**: [_viéndolo fijamente_] No me digas…

**Anthony**: [_devolviéndole la mirada_] Tu rostro se sonroja, y tu pulso se acelera…

**Ema**: [_Sosteniéndole la mirada con el rostro encendido_] Realmente estas insoportable...

**Anthony**: [_Riendo con sorna_] Así es, ¿no?... no veo que sientas por otra persona lo que sientes por él…

**Ema**: Primero, no siento nada, absolutamente nada por Terry, y segundo, ¿tu que sabes sobre lo que siento?, ¿Qué puedes saber?…

**Anthony**: Me pase, perdóname, solo estaba bromeando Ema, perdóname, yo se que ese Terry no te gusta, [_le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y sonríe mientras le guiña un ojo_]

[_Se ve a Lily y a Ale cuchicheando_]

**Lily**: ¡Qué Dios me agarre confesada!, o que la agarre a ella porque si nos traiciona, yo…

**Ale**: Lo se, lo se…

**Lily**: Y que te agarre a ti, porque si tú…

**Ale**: Por Dios, sigues con eso…

**Lily**: Pues si, ya estoy paranoica.

[_Anthony se acerca a ellas_]

**Anthony**: ¿Por que esas caras largas?, ¿Qué están confabulando esta vez?

[_Ale y Lily lo ven anonadadas. Anthony sonríe dulcemente y ellas le devuelven la sonrisa_]

**Lily**: Anthony, que cosas dices…

**Anthony**: Lo siento, pero tenían cara de conspiradoras…

**Ale**: Pero que dices, si somos simplemente encantadoras, jajajajja

**Anthony**: Eso lo se, de otra forma buscaría otro tipo de amistades, aunque pensándolo bien…

**Lily**: [_Lanzándole agua en la cara_] ¡Anthony!, eres un…

**Anthony**: [_Abrazando a Lily_] ¿Un que?... ¿un chico muy sincero?

**Ale**: No… un chico muy descarado, creo que los dos segundos de fama que tuviste se te subieron a la cabeza…

**Anthony**: ¿Yo?, ¿descarado?, Ale, porque me juzgas tan mal… acaso no me conoces ya lo suficientemente bien... cambiando de tema, ya nadaron con algún delfín… ¿o les dio miedo?, pueden pedir un entrenador si lo desean…

**Ale**: Ya nade un ratito con uno… son tan simpáticos que puedes jugar con ellos y acariciarlos sin que nadie les este diciendo que hacer…

**Lily**: Si, a mi me encantan, pero el mío de pronto se fue, no se adonde…

[_Se oye la voz de Stear, el ángulo cambia y se le ve sonriente rodeado de muchos delfines_]

**Stear**: Produciendo el sonido gutural de estos mamíferos, creo que he logrado comunicarme con ellos… vean, los he llamado y todos están a mi alredor…

**Archie**: [_Se escucha su voz_] ¡Oh, no!… ya empieza este con sus teorías…

**Stear**: Les indicare que se coloquen en fila, pongan atención… [_Coloca en su boca una especie de cuerno_]

[_Los delfines comienzan a nadar más rápidamente, y producen mucho ruido. Saltan de pronto desordenadamente_]

**Patty**: ¡Por Dios Stear!, ¿pero que les has dicho?

**Stear**: Les dije que se pusieran en fila, no entiendo… no entiendo que paso

**Archie**: Pues que nuevamente tu teoría se volvió en tu contra, jajajaja, déjale a los expertos el cuidado de estos mamíferos, jajajaja

**Ale**: Sal de allí Stear, o te van a aplastar

**Entrenador**: [_Furioso_] Pero ese loco que ha hecho… [Usa su silbato y se mete al agua para calmar a los delfines]

**Entrenadora**: Espere trataremos de calmarlos, por lo pronto no trate de hacer nada, sumérjase y aléjese de ellos

**Stear**: ¿Pero como?... [_El agua lo cubre completamente al caer un delfín muy cerca de_ él]

**Patty**: ¡Dios mío!, ¡Stear!, ¡Stear!, ¿Dónde estas?

**Archie**: [_En pánico_] Esto no es gracioso… ¡Stear!, ¡Stearrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Entrenadora** [_dirigiéndose al otro entrenador_] Llévalos hacia la izquierda… [_Dirigiéndose a los chicos_] Buscare a su amigo… [_Se sumerge_]

[_Todos se acercan rápidamente. Los delfines se calman y se alejan. No se ve a Stear por ningún lado_]

**Patty:** Esto no esta pasando… por favor díganme que no esta pasando

**Archie:** Esto debe de ser una broma, por favor que sea una broma… [_Nada hacia donde estaba antes_ _Stear_]

[_Anthony y Archie se zambullen buscando afanosamente a Stear. Luis pega un grito terrible_]

**Ema**: ¿Qué te sucede?

[_Stear sale a la superficie pegando un grito horroroso. Asusta a todas las chicas. Archie y Anthony se ven muy molestos_]

**Anthony**: Así que fue una broma Stear, una de muy mal gusto…

**Archie**: ¿Pero que te pasa man?, ¿Por qué nos hiciste pasar ese mal rato?

**Stear**: Jajjaja, pues… la verdad, no era mi intención, pero al sumergirme se me ocurrió jugarles la bromita… jejejej, así que no fue planeado [_guiña un ojo_]…

**Patty**: [_Pegándole_] Eres un bruto… ¡como me asustaste!

**Stear**: [_Tratando de abrazarla_] Perdóname… no quise asustarte a ti… pero me sentí tan avergonzado por lo que sucedió, que preferí reírme de ustedes en lugar de que ustedes se rieran de mi

**Entrenadora**: [_Molesta_] Si quiere hacerse el payaso, hágalo en otra parte, por favor retírense, hay gente que SI desea divertirse…

**Lily**: [_Enojada_] Pues espero que te hayas reído mucho… mira lo que has hecho…

**Geor**: Eso que hiciste no se vale Stear…

**Stear**: Perdónenme todos por favor, no volveré hacerlo…

**Luis**: Bueno, salgámonos de aquí, que esos dos nos están viendo refeo…

**Archie**: Y que se me hace Luis que tu estabas con el, heee, ya sabias lo que Stear haría, ¿no?

**Luis**: No y si, jejeje, yo lo vi acercarse a mi, jajajja, pero me indico con la mano que no dijera nada, para hacer, supongo, su entrada triunfal, jjajaja, ¿no estuvo grandiosa?

**Ale**: [_moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro_] Mejor salgámonos de aquí… Antes que esos dos nos saquen a la fuerza… además ya solo nos quedan 5 minutos de la hora que pagamos…

[_Salen y entran todos a los vestuarios_]

**Ema**: Vamos a las ruinas, ya no me divierte estar aquí

**Anthony**: [_pasándole el brazo por los hombros_] ¿No será porque Terry esta con ellas?

**Ema**: [_Empujándolo molesta_] Vuelves a decir algo parecido y no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra…

**Anthony**: [_Abrazándola nuevamente_] Esta bien, no vuelvo a decir nada de eso, te lo prometo… anda vamos…

**Ema**: ¿Por qué me molestas así?, tu sabes que a mi no me importa Terry, tú sabes que yo… [_Vuelve su rostro hacia otro lado_]

**Anthony**: [_Girando su rostro con la mano y viéndola coquetamente_] Si… dime…

**Ema**: [_Ruborizada y alejándolo de ella_] Nada, nada, vamos que se nos hace tarde…

[_Ale pone cara de enojo_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué fue eso Ema?

**Ema**: ¿Qué fue que?...

**Ale**: Tú me dirás…

**Ema**: No fue nada, ¿ok?... ¡nada!

**Lily**: A mi no me pareció nada, hay gato encerrado y no me gusta…

**Ema**: Ya empiezan otra vez… les aseguro que no fue nada…

**Geor**: Si, no fue nada chicas, simplemente Anthony coquetea con Ema como lo hace con ustedes últimamente…

**Ema**: Ahhh, con que esas tenemos… y tienen la desfachatez de reclamarme

**Lily**: [_con una voz culpable_] Yo tengo la conciencia limpia, Ale no mucho, te lo aseguro…

**Ema**: Aja, así que tenemos la conciencia negra Ale

**Ale**: Si como no... ahora resulta que yo soy la que tengo la conciencia negra... quien sabe que estuviste haciendo ayer en la noche.

**Lily**: Uyy, y quieres que te recuerde la otra noche en la playa a la luz de la luna

[_Alejandra abre la boca indignada_]

**Ema**: ¡Nada importante!, a Anthony se le metió en la cabeza que a mi me gusta Terry, no se por que y eso me tiene furiosa… como se le ocurre que a mi me va a gustar Terry, si por quien me muero es por…

**Lily**: [_riéndose_] Entonces es por eso que se han peleado últimamente, jajajja

**Ale**: En serio, con razón estas tan molesta, jajá aja

**Ema**: [_Irónica_] Ja, Ja, que risa… ya vieron que yo no he hecho nada, ustedes son las que me deben una explicación y una disculpa… principalmente tu Ale…

**Ale**: ¡Yooo!, [Señala a Lily] primero que ella se disculpe y luego ya veré yo si me disculpo por no haber hecho naaada... además no creas que somos tontas... hay algo que no nos has contado, explica porque te miraba así…

**Lily**: Eso es verdad Ema, pero eso de que no hiciste nada.... no te dan ganas no se así como de llamar a tu confesor

**Ale**: Ya me cansaron, me voy…

**Geor**: ¡Por Dios chicas!, ¡Ya párenla!, ¡Ya me tienen harta!, si siguen así jamás vuelvo a salir con ustedes…

**Ema**: Tienes razón… que tontas somos… perdónenme chicas

**Lily**: [_respira produndamente_] Es verdad, lo siento Ale, lo siento Ema…

**Ale**: [_ frunciendo el entrecejo_] Yo también lo siento chicas…

[_Cambia la imagen se ven que están mirando de nuevo el mapa en eso aparece Terry por uno de los pasillos_ ]

**Terry**: ¿A donde van ahora?…

**Luis**: A las ruinas…

**Stear**: Pero primero vayamos al museo…

**Archie**: Olvídalo, yo no ve voy a pasar la tarde en un aburrido museo, con olor a viejo…

**Luis**: Yo tampoco, queremos acción

**Ema**: Bueno dividámonos, yo si quiero ir al museo…

**Patty**: Yo también

**Lily**** y Ale**: Nosotras no… ayer ya estuvimos en uno...

**Archie**: Súper Lily, nosotros nos vamos juntos

**Anthony**: Al parecer el resto buscaremos otro tipo de diversión…

**Luis**: y ustedes los aburridos van a ir al museo…

**Stear**: Nos juntamos aquí mismo a las, 14:00 hrs., luego vamos a almorzar y a las ruinas, ¿ok?

**Ale**: De acuerdo a las 14:00 hrs.

[_Se ve alejarse a Patty, Stear, Patty Terry y Geor_]

**Ale**: Vamos al zoo.

**Anthony**: Suena bien...

[_Anthony, Lily, Archie, Luis, y Ale caminan hacía el zoo del parque, la cámara toma los animales, y así caminan hasta entrar la cueva de los murciélagos donde los guardias no dejan entrar a Bob, se apaga la visión_]

[_Vuelve a prenderse la cámara y se ve a Anthony, Ale, Lily, Archie y Luis sentados con cara de aburrimiento. Archie mira constantemente su Rolex_]

**Lily**: Bob, ¿Dónde están los otros?

**Bob**: [_Se escucha su voz_] En el museo supongo…

**Archie**: Ya son las 14:20. Ya deberían estar aquí

**Luis**: Si… me muero de hambre…

[_La imagen se mueve y se ve aparecer a Ema, Stear, Patty y Geor. Hablan y se ríen sin parar_]

**Archie**: Muevan esas piernas que tenemos hambre…

**Stear**: No solo de pan vive el hombre, hermano…

**Luis**: Claro, también la mujer vive solo de eso…

**Ale**: [_torciendo los ojos_] Mira como me río...

**Stear**: Estuvo muy bien la visita del museo. Nos encontramos a un arqueólogo y nos fue explicando varias cosas muy interesantes…

**Ema**: Si… fue una experiencia muy enriquecedora.

**Patty**: Tengo muchas ganas de visitar Chichén Itza luego de los relatos que él nos narro.

**Ema**: Pero en especial quiero visitar Tikal… esta cuidad fue construida en el auge de la civilización Maya.

**Anthony**: Si… seria bueno visitar Tikal, además dicen que Guatemala es muy hermosa.

**Lily**: Ni lo dudes, Guatemala es simplemente bella.

**Luis**: [_haciendo muecas_] Bla, Bla, Bla, ¡Tengo hambre!, ya déjense de palabrerías y vamos a comer…

[_Se les ve caminar, hasta que encuentran el restaurante El Mexicano_]

**Luis**: Mmm, ¡que rico!, ya era hora…

[_Todos se sientan y el mesero se acerca para ofrecerles la carta_]

**Anthony**: Todo se ve muy bien…

**Lily**: Es verdad, todo se ve muy rico…

**Ema**: ¿Lily a donde fueron ustedes mientras estábamos en el museo?

**Lily**: Fuimos a caminar por la zona del zoo. Vimos Flamencos, tortugas marinas… por cierto son lindas cuando son chiquitas…

**Ema**: Ahhh, me hubiera gustado verlas

**Ale**: Pero preferiste la historia… aunque por una parte fue mejor que fueras al museo

**Ema**: [_Viendo el menú_] ¿Por qué?

**Ale**: Porque el Luis nos convenció de entrar a la cueva de los murciélagos y el muy odioso encendió la linterna y les tiro fruta y comenzaron a revolotear sobre nuestras cabezas, ¿Te imaginas eso?

**Ema**: ¡Que horror!, Luis, ¿Por qué eres tan terrible?

**Luis**: Esta en mi sangre, Ema, esta en mi sangre…

**Archie**: [_Frunciendo el ceño_] Eso no fue lo peor… ¡uno de ellos me ensucio el pelo!, imagínense yo tenia caca de murciélago en la cabeza, yo, Archibald Cornwell…

**Stear**: [_Carcajeándose_] ¡Por que no estuve allí!, ¡Bob, porqué no los seguiste!, ¡Esa era una toma de 10 millones de dólares!, jajajjajaja

**Bob**: [_solo se escucha la voz_] Porque allí no me dejaron entrar

**Archie**: [_Haciendo una mueca de disgusto_] Ja, Ja, no es gracioso Stear…

**Anthony**: [_Riéndose_] Si lo es… jajjajajja

**Mesero**: [_acercándose_] Ya saben que ordenar…

**Bob**: [_Se escucha su voz_] Chicos tengo hambre, y como la señorita agruras no esta por aquí, me van a dispensar, pero voy a apagar esta cosa y voy a comer como la gente

**Anthony**: Claro Bob, adelante, has como mejor te parezca… aquí hay lugar para ti…

[_Se escucha un clic y se desvanece la imagen_]

[_Se miran las ruinas de un centro ceremonial. Ema toma fotografías, Ale y Geor observan detenidamente las estructuras. Stear y Patty hablan. Anthony contempla el panorama, Luis come chucherías y Archie le ofrece dulces a Lily_]

**Ema**: [_tomando fotos_] Esto es grandioso

**Ale**: Si que lo es…

[_Ema se aleja con cámara en mano. Anthony la sigue. Ema observa las estructuras, y se detiene, toma la cámara y la sostiene firme. Toma la foto y grita despavorida cuando Anthony le toca el hombro_]

**Ema**: [_Asustada_] ¡Dios!, ¡Me asustaste!

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] Como tendrás la conciencia para asustarte por todo…

**Ema**: Yo no me asusto por todo… [_hace un puchero_]

[_Anthony ríe y La imagen capta a Ale y a Geor_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué están haciendo?

**Ema**: Tomando fotos…

**Ale**: Mmm…

**Geor**: Da escalofríos pensar que aquí se hacían rituales ceremoniales…

[_Se ve venir a Archie y a Lily_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué hacen?

**Ale**: Tomando fotos y hablando de los rituales ceremoniales…

**Lily**: Uyyyyy, eso si da miedo, jejeje, seria divertido ver desde aquí la luna llena

**Geor**: Ni lo digas Lily, ni lo digas…

**Archie**: ¿Qué hora es?

**Geor**: [_Observando su reloj_] Son las 16:30 hrs. Pero creo chicas que aquí no se celebraban muchos rituales, sino que era en Cozumel. Según lo que le escuche decir al arqueólogo esta ciudad cuyo nombre original se cree que es Polé, era utilizada como puerto, aquí venían a purificarse en las aguas de los cenotes y luego navegaban hacia Cozumel a venerar a su diosa de la fertilidad.

**Lily**: [_Impresionada_] Muy interesante.

**Luis**: [_Se escucha su voz_] Uyy ya no hablen de eso que nos caerá una maldición... Mejor vamos buscando donde comer algo...

**Ale**: Luis, ¿piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?

**Luis**: A veces, cuando no tengo hambre…

**Lily**: O sea, nunca, jajajaja

[_Se escuchan los gritos de Patty. Todos salen corriendo, la imagen se ve borrosa e inestable_]

**Archie**: [_intrigado_] ¿Qué pasa?

**Stear**: Vimos una sombra…

**Patty**: Es verdad, es verdad, vimos una sombra

**Lily**:[_Irónica_] Uyyy, ya me dio miedo…

**Ale**: No es cierto, dejen de estar bromeando

**Patty**: Yo no bromeo, es en serio…

**Ema**: Conozco bien a Patty, y realmente no bromea.

**Geor**: ¿Estas segura Patty?, a lo mejor fue la sombra de alguno de nosotros…

**Stear**: No… lo que vimos fue algo diferente, parecía la sombra de algo emplumado…

**Anthony**: [_Sarcástico_] De Quetzalcoatl, tal vez… ¿O de la gallina de los huevos de oro?

**Luis**: Buena Anthony, buena, jajajajjaja

**Stear**: Si no me quieren creer, pues es su problema, pero Patty y yo sabemos lo que vimos…

**Archie**: Y como lo explica la ciencia, heee, señores eruditos, no me vayan a decir que creen en fenómenos paranormales…

**Stear**: Hay cosas inexplicables Archie… y aunque no se puedan explicar, existen… simplemente están fuera del plano que los humanos podemos controlar…

**Luis**: [_mascando chicle_] Bla, Bla, Bla, vamos a buscar donde refaccionar, tengo hambre…

**Ale**: Otra vez estas pensando en comida…

**Luis**: Tu misma dijiste que no pienso en otra cosa, así que no te quejes…

**Lily**: Bueno, vámonos, aquí solo hay ruinas y mas ruinas… lastima que no vi a la sombra misteriosa, al menos eso hubiera sido interesante…

**Geor**: ¿A que dios veneraban en estos templos?…

**Stear**: A Ixchel, la diosa de la fertilidad, creo… ¿o eso era en Cozumel?

**Ema**: Era en Cozumel… creo que si…

**Lily**: Si, Anthony me contó que los ritos a esa diosa los realizaban en Cozumel

**Ale**: Esa crema ecológica tiene un olor extraño

**Ema**: Si, que lata que no nos hayan dejado utilizar el bronceador que traíamos… hubiéramos tomado un lindo bronceado.

**Lily**: Ni que lo digas, mira el color que tengo, no me gusta, me miro como tostada.

**Geor**: No te quejes, yo tengo la nariz roja, no me coloque la crema esa en la cara y mira como pare…

**Luis**: Bla, Bla, Bla, ¡vamonos ya!

**Anthony**: ¿Qué prefieren?, ¿Visitar las cavernas milenarias o la isla de los jaguares?

**Luis**: La isla de los jaguares, claro esta…

**Stear**: Mejor nademos en los ríos subterráneos, es decir en los cenotes

**Patty**: Visitemos el mariposario…

**Archie**: Mejor preparémonos para el espectáculo nocturno de Xcaret, dicen que es buenísimo… y durante ese espectáculo se visita las cavernas milenarias…

**Anthony**: Bueno me parece… vamos a comer entonces…

[_Caminan un rato hasta llegar a un restaurante_]

**Luis**: [_Abrazando los menús_] ¡Comida!, ¡comida!

**Ale**: Cualquiera diría que no has comido en años

**Lily**: Ya te dije que lo dejes en paz, Luis y la comida son el uno para el otro.

**Bob**: Pues yo también le voy a entrar, así que si me disculpan volveré a apagar esta cosa

[_La visión de ve negra, se vuelve a encender se ve mucha gente. Se escucha mucha algarabía_]

**Archie**: [_Se oye su voz_] Vengan ya va a comenzar el espectáculo…

[_Todos se sientan y observan el juego de pelota_]

**Luis**: ¡Que aburrido!, ¡Tengo hambre!

**Ale**: Pero si acabamos de comer…

**Archie**: Ojala esto se termine pronto…

[_La cámara enfoca el juego. Se ve a los ganadores. Luego se ve que los sacerdotes toman al capitán ganador y preparan un ritual para decapitarlo_]

**Anthony**: [_Sorprendido_] Yo pensé que era al revés, es decir, que decapitaban al capitán del equipo perdedor, no del ganador.

**Archie**: Si la cosa es así, yo hubiera preferido siempre perder…

**Stear**: Según sus creencias ser decapitado era un honor, porque así podían ir a vivir con sus dioses…

**Luis**: Cada loco con su rollo…

**Ale:** Shhhh, te van a escuchar… ¡Oh! en este momento comienza el juego de la pelota encendida…

**Luis**: ¿El que?

**Stear**: El juego de la pelota encendida, es un juego en el que se acostumbra envolver una pelota con trapos empapados de combustible y se le prende fuego…

**Archie**: Con que la bendita pelota no nos caiga encima

**Ale**:No te puede caer encima ¿no ves la protección?

**Luis**: Pues si Ale, pero ya ves que con eso que la maldición nos persigue

**Ale**: Te lo advertí [_Toma su bolsa y saca un rollo de tape. Se lo pega en la boca a Luis_]

**Luis**: [_Moviendo los labios tratando de hablar_] Mnanajmaamammama

**Ale**: [_Riéndose_] no te entiendo nada

**Luis**: [_Arrancándose el tape de la boca_] Es un país libre y puedo decir lo que quiera… Además si mal no recuerdo la pelota la hacían con las vísceras de los enemigos… ayyyy, si me sacan las tripas me voy a morir

**Ale**: ¡Luis ya cállate!

**Anthony**: Luis no atormentes a Ale, ya se que te gusta molestarla pero no te pases.

[_Anthony la abraza, Ale sonríe_]

**Geor**: [_Gritando_] La bola encendida viene hacia acá

**Luis**: ¡Que les dije!, ¡Que les dije!, ¡Es la maldición!

[_La bola pega contra la protección y cae al campo donde siguen con la exhibición_]

**Anthony**: [_Suspirando_] Bueno, a pesar de todo, me la pase bien

[_Se les ve abordar. Anthony va sentado junto a la ventana, a su lado Ema recostada sobre su hombro. Ale dormita sobre Geor. Lily trata de alejar la cabeza de Archie que amenaza con caerle encima. Stear abraza a Patty y Luis come unas galletas_.]

[_Entran al lobby, y se dejan caer en los sillones. Lily se rasca las piernas_]

**Lily**: Odiosos mosquitos, me han picado toda

**Ale**: Ni que lo digas…

[_Aparece Flammy del brazo de Carlos Guiron_]

**Flammy**: ¿Qué caras tienen?, ¿Qué les sucedió hoy?

**Lily**: De todo, pasamos un día excelente…

**Ale**: Si… fuimos a Xcaret…

**Flammy**: [_Frunciendo los labios_] Yo estuve en playa del Carmen, un lugar delicioso

**Ale**: [_Haciéndole una mueca e imitando su modito sutilmente_] No me digas, ¡que bien!

**Flammy**: ¿Hoy también van a ir a bailar?

**Anthony**: No lo se… tal vez

**Flammy**: Bueno nos vemos al rato, Ciao

**Lily**: [_Haciéndole burla_] Ciao

**Archie**: ¿Vamos a ir a bailar?

**Anthony**: Mejor lo dejamos para mañana… ¿Esta bien por ustedes chicas?

**Todas**: Si, esta perfecto…

**Archie**: _[levanta las manos_] Pero mañana desde muy temprano empezaremos el día,

A**l**e: Suena bien... así aprovecharemos mejor el día.

[_Se les ve caminar hacia el ascensor. Esperan unos minutos. Se abre el ascensor y aparece Terry_]

**Terry**: Uyyy que caras traen.

**Archie**: Cállate…

[_Salen del ascensor. Terry sale con ellos. Las chicas van arrastrando los pies_]

**Ema**: Estoy exhausta, [_bromea viendo a Anthony_] si alguien me carga se lo agradecería.

**Terry**: [_La levanta rápido_] Yo te llevo, linda, no te preocupes…

**Ema**: [_Molesta_] Bájame… por favor…

**Terry**: Quien te entiende, primero pides que te carguen y ahora que te bajen…

[_Terry continua con Ema en brazos hasta que la deja enfrente de su habitación_]

[_La imagen cambia, se ve enfocada desde arriba_]

**Terry**: Feliz noche Ema, nos vemos mañana

**Ema**: Adiós…

**Ale**: ¡Que bárbara eres!… ¡pobre Terry!

**Ema**: Yo no hice nada…

**Lily**: Te salio el tiro por la culata… no creas que no me di cuenta que lo que querías era que Anthony te cargara, tremenda pillina.

**Ale**: Entra… pedimos una suite, aquí cabemos las cinco.

**Anthony**: [_Desde el otro extremo_] Que duerman bien chicas, [_viendo a Ema se mete la mano en la camisa y simula el palpitar de un corazón_]

[_Ema lo mira enojada y le saca la lengua, Anthony le lanza un beso y se ríe a_ _carcajadas_]

**Ema**: [_Al entrar en la habitación_] ¡De lujo!

**Geor**: [_Cayendo de bruces en la cama_] ¡Buenas noches!

**Ale**: [_riéndose_] Y eso que ella no se perdió

**Patty**: Yo también me duermo de una vez… no les molesta que les apague la luz

**Ema**: No, adelante…

[_La imagen cambia de ángulo y se ve a los chicos en su habitación_]

**Stear**: Buenas noches chicos

**Archie**: Buenas noches… apaga ya la luz Anthony, hay gente que desea dormir

**Anthony**: [_Termina de escribir_] Ya voy…

**Bob**: Buenas noches…

**Anthony**: Buenas noches Bob.

**Anthony** : [_se acerca a la cámara y sonríe_]. Un día como pocos, lleno de sorpresas… puedo decir que disfrute este día. Algo caótico tal vez, pero divertido… Hubo de todo, diversión… Gritos, Aprendizaje, y revelaciones… Mmm, bueno, tengo sueño, feliz noche, se desvanece la imagen.

**FIN EPISODIO 18**

* * *

_Música para este episodio Played a Live de Safri Duo*** Autor de este episodio Ema Watch ***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 19 **

"**Homenaje a LOST"**

[_La Visión es de una recamara donde todas las cosas se ven revueltas, como si la noche anterior hubieran tenido una fiesta, unos rayos de sol entran por la mal cerrada cortina, unos ronquidos muy fuertes se escuchan y alguien se mueve_]

[_A Anthony le pega el sol en la cara, hace una mueca y abre un ojo, lanza una especia de quejido y luego se levanta, para cerrar completamente la cortina, pero en el camino hacía la ventana tropieza con unas maletas_]

**Stear**: [_ya cambiado con ropa de día_] Hey Anthony, no hagas tanto ruido.

**Anthony** [_Susurrando_] No sabía que había alguien despierto.

**Stear**. Yo tampoco.

**Anthony**: Pues yo me desperté de nuevo por los ronquidos de Luis.

**Stear**: [_ríe_] si ronca como locomotora, mira que escucharse hasta otro cuarto

**Anthony**: [_ríe en silencio_] ¿Tú crees que debemos despertarlos?

[_Stear se encoge de hombros_]

**Stear**: No lo se.

**Anthony**: Ayer dijeron que hoy si querían disfrutar el día.

**Archie**: [_Gruñe_] ¿Qué ya no se puede dormir aquí?

**Stear**: [_Alza la voz_] Hermano, ya no hagas dramas, y ya levántate… que ayer te veías muy entusiasmado por la idea de aprovechar el día.

**Archie**: [_se da la media vuelta_] ¡Váyanse al diablo! Yo no me voy a levantar aún.

**Stear**: [_Riendo_] CAAAARPE DIEEEEM, Archie… ¡¡¡CARPE DIEM!!! [Se acerca a Archie moviendo las manos y acercándolas a su cara]

**Archie**: ¡Quítate!

[_Dejan de escucharse los ronquidos y segundos después Luis entra de la habitación anexa quitándose las lagañas de los ojos_]

**Luis**: [_con voz adormilada_] ¿Qué pasa?

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Es tiempo de levantarse. Y por favor ¿podrías llevarte tus maletas para tu cuarto? Casi me caigo hace unos minutos..

**Luis**: Uyy, ¿desde cuando tan gruñón?

[_Anthony tuerce los ojos y después se mete al baño y se escucha la regadera y Archie se levanta enojado_]

**Archie**: Es la última vez que comparto habitación…

**Stear**: ¿No lo dirás en serio? ¿Incluso conmigo?

**Archie**: Especialmente con aquellos que me despiertan

**Stear**: ¡Oh vamos!

**Archie**: Fui un tonto al dejarme convencer que compartir el cuarto era lo mejor para el proyecto…

**Stear**: Pues lo es…

**Archie**: Ya lo he dicho, primera y última vez…

[_Stear suspira con resignación_]

**Stear**: Supongo que para ti aprovechar el día es dormir hasta el mediodía, comer e irte de parranda ¿no?

**Archie**: [_levanta las manos_] ¡¡¡Estamos de vacaciones!!! ¿Qué sentido tiene levantarse temprano?

**Luis**: Creo que yo ya tengo hambre…

[_Cambia la visión y se ve desde un ángulo desde arriba a Geor y a Ale que ya están arregladas y a Patty que esta sacando ropa de su maleta y se oye la regadera_]

**Geor**: ¿Entonces crees que ir a Cozumel sería lo mejor?

**Ale**: Si, me han platicado mucho de allí y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para conocer…. Y ya que tenemos dinero pues que mejor ¿no?

**Patty**: aun no puedo creer que les hayan extraviado la maleta.

**Ale**: Si vives lo suficiente lo puedes ver todo…

[_Se oye que la puerta se abre y entra Ema_]

**Geor**: ¿A dónde fuiste?

**Ema**: A correr.

**Ale**: Ya nos habías preocupado.

[_Lily sale con una bata de baño_]

**Lily**: [_con cara de duda_] ¿A correr? No inventes… ¿¿¿ni en vacaciones dejas tu rutina???

**Ema**. No es rutina, todo es súper diferente… no hay como correr oyendo las olas romperse sobre la arena, respirando el aroma salado del mar.

**Lily**. [_Escéptica_] Si tú lo dices…

[_Patty se mete al baño_]

**Geor**: Creo que ya me voy a desayunar.

**Ale**: Si, aquí esta algo atestado…

[_Ema mira muy seria a Ale mientras salen del cuarto_]

**Ema**: [_con cara de enojo_] O sea ¿Qué yo sobro?

**Lily**: Nadie dijo eso, mejor arréglate… que quedamos de estar temprano en el restaurante para ponernos de acuerdo.

[_Vuelve a cambiar la visión ahora esta Anthony en la terraza mirando a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Finalmente estamos completos, Ema, Stear y Patty, llegaron de la feria científica, y bueno por fin pude recuperar mi maleta, junto con los traveler's checks de todos, el día de ayer estuvo muy entretenido, así que el día de hoy planeamos hacer algo diferente… aunque ahora que estamos todos, Archie no se ha dejado de quejar porque lo desertamos y anda todo enojado por eso, yo bueno, creo que no hay poder humano que lo haga entrar en razón, así que veremos que pasa.

[_Se levanta_]

**Anthony**: Charles, puedes venir por la cámara.

**Charles**. ¿tan pronto?

**Anthony**: Pues si.

[_Anthony entra al cuarto y se ven Luis, Archie, Stear, Mike y Bob todos arreglados_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no habíamos quedado de vernos en el restaurante?

**Bob**: No queríamos exponernos a encontrarnos con Flammy sin ti,

**Anthony**: ¿Flammy? Pero si ella se ha desatendido de todo desde que llegamos…

**Archie**: Si ahora que lo mencionas, si he notado que anda como que muy despreocupada.

**Anthony**: No lo se, yo solo incluso cuando les dije que las Chicas no iban a querer ser grabadas, ella dijo "No hay problema", lo que me pareció muy raro… bueno ella normalmente hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo…

**Bob**: Ella siempre grita por todo y por nada.

**Luis**. Si, si yo estoy de acuerdo con todo, pero ya estuvo bueno de platica ¿no? Mejor vamos a comer algo.

[_Todos comienzan a caminar por el pasillo, y llegan al restaurante donde las Chicas ya están comiendo, los chicos se dirigen al bufete y se sientan al lado de donde están las muchachas_]

**Ale**: Hoy si que necesitamos una mesa larga…

**Archie**: Pues si, apenas así podemos comer bien…

**Lily**: Y bien… ya que estamos todos… quizá podríamos decidir que vamos a hacer hoy.

**Ale**: Pues yo había pensado en una visita a Cozumel.

**Stear**: [_sonríe_] ¿La isla? He oído decir que es un paraíso tropical… y después de todo lo que nos comentó el arqueólogo ayer, más ganas tengo de ir.

[_Todos asienten con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: Pues suena bastante bien…

**Ema**: Pero sería muy normal ¿no?

**Patty**: ¿De que hablas?

**Ema**: Pues que casi toda la gente que viene aquí visita la isla… en un tour.

**Geor**: Por eso mismo… creo que es un lugar que no deberíamos dejar de visitar

**Archie**: Mmm, pero podemos hacer que sea aún mejor… algo con más actitud…

**Anthony**: [_toma un sorbo de su café_] ¿Y que piensas entonces?

**Archie**. Bueno, los días anteriores estuvimos un poco apretados por la falta de dinero.

[_Lily hace expresión de incredulidad_]

**Lily**: Bueno, no estuvimos tan apretados.

**Archie**. Eso se debía a que muchas cosas las pagamos desde antes de venir aquí…

**Luis**: [_con comida en la boca_] Pues si, pero bien caro que nos salió.

**Lily**: No hables con la boca llena…

**Ale**: A este le hace falta una consulta a un manual de buenos modales.

**Lily**. Ya a estas alturas dudo mucho que sirva de algo.

**Geor**. Yo creo que si sería una buena idea ir a Cozumel.

**Archie**, Ah, yo también pero porque no hacerlo con estilo.

[_Stear lanza un silbido_]

**Stear**: Ay no, otra vez una de tus ideas extravagantes.

**Archie**: Pero si no he dicho todavía nada.

**Ste****ar**. No necesitas…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe con resignación_] Si, bueno, entonces nos decías Archie.

**Archie**: Que hay que ir a Cozumel pero con estilo…

**Ale**: Y en nuestro idioma ¿Qué quieres decir con precisión?

**Archie**: [_sonríe_] Que tal si rentamos un yate…

**Geor**: ¿rentar un yate? ¿Qué no sale eso muy caro?

**Archie**: Probablemente… pero lo valemos

**Ema**: Creo que es una gran idea.

**Patty**: [_levantando una ceja_] ¿En serio?

**Ema**: Si creo, que de esa forma el viaje tomará una tinta diferente.

**Ale**. Pues yo tengo mis dudas.

[_Archie la mira duramente_]

**Archie**: No quiero hacer énfasis, pero también tenías dudas en tomar el paquete de "todo incluido" y no quiero recordarte lo mucho que nos sirvió.

**Ale**: [_apenada_] Bueno si, entonces hay que hacerlo.

**Luis**: ¿Y vamos a desperdiciar todo nuestro dinero en eso...? ¡¡¡No manchen!!!

**Lily**, Pues si no quieres ir, no vayas…

**Archie**: [_emocionado_] ¿¿Eso quiere decir que aceptan??

**Anthony**: [_algo serio_] Mira primo, yo pienso un poco como Ale y algo como Luis… digo, el hecho de que tengamos dinero ahora no quiere decir que sea para malgastarlo,… a todos, bueno más bien a casi todos les costó mucho esfuerzo reunir ese dinero, como para gastarlo en algo que no tiene mucho sentido.

**Archie**: ¿Pero desde cuando eres un aguafiestas?

**Stear**. Desde que tiene que pagar tus deudas… ¿o acaso ya olvidaste la apuesta?

**Archie**: Eso fue cosa de una sola vez…

[_Stear y Anthony lo miran serios_]

**Archie**. Bueno de varias veces…. Pero ahora no será igual.

**Lily**: ¿Qué les parece si lo sometemos a votación?

**Archie**: [_pone cara de fastidio_] Esta bien…

**Lily**: Los que estén a favor de ir a Cozumel en un yate rentado levante las manos.

[_Ema, Lily, Archie, Mike, Bob y Geor levantan las manos_]

**Lily**: Bueno parece que es mayoría…

**Anthony**: Esta bien, aquí es democracia… Vamos a Cozumel.

[_Todos van a recoger cosas a sus cuartos para salir y se ve que todos van caminando por la bahía hasta lugar que tiene un letrero colgado donde se lee "Yacht Club Cancún" donde Elisa y Neal están discutiendo_]

**Neal**: Si no tuvieras que ponerte tanto maquillaje, esto no habría pasado

**Elisa**: [_enojada_] Yo no fui quien se repitió doble de todo en el bufete...

**Neal**: Pues no hubiera pasado nada si no hubieras tardado quince minutos buscando el bloqueador…

**Elisa**: Mi piel es delicada ¿OK?

[_Ale al verlos hace cara de asco_]

**Archie**: Y ustedes de que tanto alegan

**Neal**: Perdimos el crucero a Cozumel, por culpa de Elisa...

**Elisa**. [_Grita_] Fue tu culpa.

**Stear**: [_se acerca_] Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia ahora ¿verdad?

**Elisa**: Nadie te preguntó

**Mike**: Pues nosotros vamos a rentar un Yate.

**Lily**: [_le da un codazo_] Cállate.

**Neal**: [_pone cara de interés_] ¿Un Yate? ¿Lo van a rentar?

**Stear**: No, lo que quiso decir Mike es que también íbamos a tomar el crucero...

[_Elisa mira maliciosamente a Stear y a Lily_]

**Elisa**: Entonces Porque no esperamos el siguiente barco juntos.

[_Ale le hace una mueca a Anthony, y él se encoge de hombros_]

**Luis**: Ay, ya tu Lisa o como te llames, la verdad es que si vamos a rentar un Yate, que nos va a salir un ojo de la cara y que por eso no nos va a alcanzar ni para llevar botanas...

**Ale**: [_en forma de reclamo_] Luiiiis, ¿qué nunca puedes mantener la boca cerrada?

**Luis**, Pues es la verdad., yo sigo pensando que es una tontería.

**Lily**. Ya te dije que si no te parecía, no tenías porque venir.

**Luis**. Ah, si y quedarme allí encerrado en el hotel, no gracias.

**Archie**: Entonces te aguantas.

**Neal**: Entonces si van a rentar un yate.

**Elisa**. Genial iremos con ustedes.

**Geor**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿perdón?

**Lily**: Creo que nadie los ha invitado.

**Elisa**. [_Comienza a sollozar fingidamente_] Esto lo sabrá la tía Abuela, lo groseros que se están portando conmigo.

[_Anthony se acerca y respira profundo_]

**Anthony**. Creo que esta bien.

**Ale**: [_lo mira asombrada_] ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

**E****ma**: [_con una sonrisa maliciosa_] Quizá así le puedas pagar a Neal su cita...

[_Ale mira con el ceño fruncido a Ema_]

**Anthony**: [_se acerca a Ale_] Siempre tendremos la opción de echarlos por la borda, si comienzan a fastidiar.

[_Ale sonríe ligeramente_]

**Elisa**: [_se abraza a Anthony_] Tú siempre protegiéndome...

**Lily**: [_visiblemente enojada_] No confundas, ¿él lo hace porque le dieron lastima?

**Elisa**: Nadie te pregunto tu opinión.

[_Anthony sutilmente se quita a Elia de encima y llega Archie emocionado_]

**Archie**: Ya esta todo arreglado, y no... [_mira a Luis_] No me gaste todo el dinero.

**Luis**: Pues que bueno, porque sigo pensando que esto es un malgasto

**Archie**: Bueno síganme todos, vamos al Yate.

[_Se aproximan a un Yate muy lujoso pero en eso llega Flammy con Carlos Guirón_]

**Flammy**: ¿Se puede saber a donde van? ¿Por qué no me habían avisado de este "viajecito"?

**Ale**. Pensamos que ya no te importaría.

**Flammy**: Pues claro que me importa.

**Lily**: Pues ya esas aquí... así que ya ni te quejes

**Flammy**: Esto lo sabrá Mr. Ruiz.

**Ale**: Mira, no nos vengas con amenazas, porque has sido tú la que se ha desaparecido todos estos días

**Archie**: Si, yo se que tienen mucho que discutir, pero háganlo sobre el yate, porque el tiempo es oro...

**Luis**: [_Enojado_] Y más sobre ese yate... pero ya que nos sobró dinero, vamos primero por unas botanitas…

**Archie**: No hay tiempo, anda Luis, no me hagas perder la paciencia, sube al yate…

**Luis**: Pero necesito mis provisiones…

**Geor**: No seas exagerado Luis, si no estamos tan lejos de Cozumel como para que te vayas a morir de hambre en el camino…

**Luis**. Si todo el Luis ¿no? Pobre de mí, aquí nadie comprende mis necesidades.

**Archie**: [_exasperado_] Luis, ya sube, que si no lo que vas a necesitar, es una cama de hospital de cómo te voy a dejar…

**Luis**. Uyyyy, ¡Que genio!

[_Por fin todos suben al Yate y comienza a deslizarse sobre el mar azul_]

**Flammy**: ¿Y que por dos días que las dejo a cargo ahora resulta que no estoy al tanto de todo?

**Lily**. Pues eso debiste pensar antes de andar paseándote con el tal Carlos…

**Flammy**: [_Grita_] A él no lo metas…

**Ale**: Uyy, pues si que te pego el amor… mira que ni dejar que hablemos mal de él.

[_Geor deja escapar una ligera risa, Luis se ve al fondo con cara de pocos amigos_]

**Lily**: Así que no nos vengas a decir que Mr. Ruiz no se que… porque si le dices algo, nosotras también tenemos mucho que decirle…

[_Ema suspira profundamente y se acerca a Anthony_]

**Ema**: Ya empezaron de nuevo…

**Anthony**: [_Un poco serio_] Si, adiós tranquilidad.

**Ema**: Si, me esta doliendo un poco la cabeza…

**Anthony**: [_Le pasa el brazo por los hombros_] No te ves muy bien, quizá estés un poco mareada, ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte un rato?

**Ema**: [_acongojada_] Y perderme esta hermosa vista…

**Anthony**: Anda, cuando lleguemos yo mismo bajaré a avistarte [_le guiñe un ojo_]

[_Ema se sonroja_]

**Ema**: Si, creo que seguiré tu consejo.

[_Se ve que Ema baja por unas escaleras, mientras que Flammy, Lily y Ale siguen discutiendo, Anthony se deja caer en una silla y toma unos binoculares y comienza a ver hacía el mar, y Luis se acerca_]

**Luis**: [_aun con cara de enojo_] ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

**Anthony**; No estoy seguro… quizá como una media hora… pero la verdad no se con precisión.

[_Acaba de decir eso cuando se escucha un grito de la parte de abajo, todos se callan y Ema sale corriendo por las escaleras_]

**Ema**. [_gritando_] Eres un descarado…

[_Terry sale detrás de Ema_]

**Anthony**: [_se levanta enojado_] ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

**Lily**: [_voltea a ver a Terry_] ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Terry**: Nada, no hice nada, aquí esta hermosura que se asustó de verme…

**Anthony**: mmm. No es que no te crea, ¿pero que haces aquí?

[_Stear y Neal se acercan también_]

**Stear**: ¿Terry? ¿No sabía que estabas aquí?

**Neal**: ¿Y a ti quien te invito?

**Terry**: [_con aire de despreocupación_] Pues técnicamente nadie me invitó.

**Ema**: [_Muy enojada_] ¿¿¿Técnicamente???

**Terry**: Vamos preciosura… no te pongas así.

[_En eso sale Archie de la cabina_]

**Archie**; ¿Por qué tantos gritos? [_ve a Terry y su cara cambia inmediatamente_] ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Terry**: Es lo que quería explicar…

**Neal**: ¿Estamos esperando?

**Ale**: [_pone los ojos en blanco y le susurra a Lily_] Uyy si de cuando acá este [_señala a __Neal_] es tan valiente

[_Lily se encoge de hombros_]

**Terry**. Andaba buscando un lugar para dormir y pues aquí estaba bastante tranquilo… no sabía que lo iban a necesitar… y pues Ema me encontró…

[_Anthony hace una mueca de complicidad con Ema y ella se voltea indignada_]

**Ema**: [_un poco sonrojada_] Yo solo estaba buscando un lugar para recostarme…

**Terry**. Pero no tenía que ser en donde yo estaba preciosa….

**Anthony**: [_levanta una ceja_] O sea, que lo andabas buscando…

**Ema**: Eso es una mentira… él fue a buscarme a donde yo estaba dormida…

**Terry**. Yo estaba dormido en esa cama, pero me levanté al baño y fue cuando note que esto se estaba moviendo. Y cuando salí del baño allí estaba el regalo de los Dioses.

**Archie**: Eres un impertinente, nadie te invitó a venir con nosotros….

**Terry**. Ay, si, si. A quien le importa su patético viaje… yo solo quería descansar

**Archie**. Para eso podrías haberte quedado en el hotel.

[_En eso Ale voltea ver a Archie y entonces abre los ojos_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué haces aquí Archie?

**Archie**: [_indignado_] ¡Vaya! Pues porque yo organicé todo esto…

**Ale**: No, no me refiero a esto, sino ¿no se suponía que tú ibas manejando esta cosa?

**Anthony**: [_voltea asustado a Cabina_] Archie, ¿quién esta timoneando esto?

**Archie**: [_con despreocupación_] Deje al piloto automático.

**Terry**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Piloto automático?

**Archie**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] Si, piloto automático, ¿Qué no entiendes?

**Terry**: [_mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_] Este modelo de Yate no tiene piloto automático.

[_En ese momento el yate se mueve bruscamente y todos caen menos aquellos que se lograron sostener de algo_]

**Charles**: [_Solo se escucha la voz_] Uff, casi me caigo

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] Nomás te atrevas a romper esa cámara…

**Stear**: [_Asustado_] ¿Qué fue eso?

**Terry**: [_acomodándose el cabello y de forma sarcástica_] "Su piloto automático"

[_Archie, se levanta y corre hacía la cabina, Anthony y Stear lo siguen, Anthony toma el timón pero no se puede mover_]

**Archie**: Déjame a mi

**Anthony**: [_Con cara seria_] Adelante.

[_Archie trata de mover el timón pero por más esfuerzos que hace no lo consigue, hasta el punto que comienza a sudar_]

**Stear**: Eso es inútil Archie, y lo sabes bien…

**Anthony**: [_con cara apesadumbrada_] ¿Y ahora que haremos?

[_Neal entra en ese momento a la cabina_]

**Neal**: ¿Cómo? ¿El genio Anthony no tiene la respuesta? Pues hablar por la radio, ¡estúpidos! …

**Archie**: ¿A quien llamaste estúpido?

**Anthony**: [_muy serio_] creo que se le olvido que aún podemos dejarlo como alimento para los tiburones.

[_Neal se acerca al radio_]

**Neal**: [_toma la bocina y comienza a apretar los botones al azar_] Hola, Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?

**Stear**. [_Exasperado_] ¿Y es este el experto? ¡Quítate!

**Neal**. [_Comienza a jalar el cable_] No, déjame. Siempre me hacen a un lado ¿no?, pero yo voy a salvar el día…

**Archie**: No seas necio deja el radio.

**Neal**. NO

[_Comienzan a forcejear y el cable se suelta y el radio cae al piso rompiéndose_]

**Stear**: Eres un tonto…

**Archie**: Sal inmediatamente antes de que te muela a golpes.

[_Neal sale enojado y un poco asustado_]

**Anthony**: [_mira esperanzado a Stear_] Lo puedes reparar ¿verdad?

**Stear**: No lo se, no tengo ninguna de mis herramientas aquí.

**Archie**: Tienes que hacer algo.

**Stear**: Lo voy a intentar, pero no les puedo garantizar nada…

[_Archie y Anthony salen solos con cara de preocupación, Lily se adelanta_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque nos detuvimos?

**Ema**: Si, porque no seguimos avanzando…

**Anthony**: No quiero que entren en pánico o algo así…

**Terry**: [_Sonriendo_] Pero estamos varados… ¿verdad?

**Archie**: Si, búrlate todo lo que quieras… ¿has de estar contento de que estemos en esta situación?

**Terry**: No seas tonto… lo único que quería era descansar y ahora estamos varados en medio del mar…

**Patty**: [_con cara asustada_] ¿Estamos varados aquí en medio del mar??

**Ale**: ¿Es serio? ¿Es decir no es una broma?

**Archie**: [_Mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_] Lamento decirles que no es una broma…

**Elisa**: Ayyyy, vamos a morir en medio del mar… [_con cara de miedo_] Siempre temí que eso fuera a pasar…

**Geor**: No es para ponerse toda histérica….

[_Luis se levanta y mira alrededor asustado_]

**Luis**: Ohhh no, vamos a morir de hambre… no hay nada de comer aquí….

**Ale**: No digas tonterías… eso no va a pasar ¿cierto?

**Terry**; Claro que no, ya deben de haber mandado mensaje por radio y no tardan en venir por nosotros.

**Anthony**: [_Hace una mueca de desagrado_] Bueno, eso no es completamente cierto…

**Terry**: [_Lo mira muy serio_] ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: Que la radio esta rota…

**Terry**: Eso no puede ser, yo la vi antes de bajar a dormir…

**Archie**: Así es, la viste… porque cierto inútil la dejo caer…

**Terry**: [_Un poco exaltado_] ¿La rompieron? Vaya ineptos que resultaron…

**Lily**: Oye, no los insultes, que a ti nadie te invitó.

**Terry**: ¡Ah si! Como esta tan divertido esto, que cualquiera rogaría por venir ¿no?

**Anthony**: Ya basta, de nada sirve que nos pongamos así…

**Patty**: ¿Y el celular? ¿No funciona tu celular?

**Anthony**: [_lo saca de su bolsillo_] No tiene recepción aquí…

**Bob**: Y si nos acercáramos a esa isla…

**Ale**. ¿Cuál isla?

**Bob**. Esa que se ve allá…

[_La imagen voltea y se ve una isla a lo lejos_]

**Geor**: [_esperanzada_] ¿Será Cozumel?

**Flammy**: Es lo más probable ¿no?

**Archie**: el problema es que el yate no quiere avanzar más….

**Mike**: [_con cara de bobo_] ¿y si nadamos?

**Flammy**: [_exasperada_] Si serás tonto… se ve cerca pero han de ser unos tres o cuatro kilómetros si no es que más…

**Ema**: [_usando un chaleco salvavidas_] Miren lo que encontré…

**Flammy**: Ayyy otra inepta…

**Anthony**: Hey, no le digas así…

**Ema**: Ayy amargadita… no hablaba de los salvavidas sino del bote…

[_Hay una bolsa con un bote amarillo muy bien doblado_]

**Elisa**: [_abre los ojos desmesuradamente con aire de locura_] Si, si vamos…

[_Archie y Luis sacan un bote y lo abren y luego otro_]

**Anthony**: Aquí dice que cada bote es para diez personas, así que vamos viendo como nos vamos, porque Stear se quedará aquí…

**Patty**: Yo también.

**Archie**: Patty ¿realmente te quieres quedar?

**Patty**: Si, no quiero dejar solo a Stear, así que yo me quedo.

**Mauricio**: [_mira a Carlos y el asiente con la cabeza_] Creo que yo también me quedaré…

[_Anthony mira a Mauricio_]

**Anthony**: ¿Pero para que te vas a quedar?

**Luis**: [_Interrumpe_] Pues de chaperón, no vaya a ser….

**Ale**: [_suspira_] Ay Luis, que desagradable eres a veces.

**Lily**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿A veces? Yo diría que todo el tiempo

**Luis**: [_con cara de confusión_] Pues que ¿Qué dije?

**Terry**. Espero que a alguien se le haya ocurrido poner el ancla.

[_Archie y Anthony se miran y Terry pone los ojos en blanco_]

**Terry**. Esto es increíble…

[_se dirige a la cabina mientras que todos esperan afuera y después de unos minutos se que el ancla que esta en costado cae en el agua causando un chapoteo_]

**Ale**: Oh, anclo la nave.

**Terry**: [_saliendo de la cabina_] Así es, bueno ahora ya no se moverá y podremos dirigirnos a esa isla y ver si de allí podemos conseguir ayuda de algún tipo.

[_Abren una salida por una escalera hasta y de allí amarran uno de los botes y comienzan a subir a el Lily, Ema, Geor, Elisa, Ale, Anthony, Archie, Terry, Luis y Neal, el resto sube al otro bote_]

**Flammy**. Enfoca bien a Anthony, no se te vaya a ir de enfoque…

**Carlos**. Flammy, creo que será mejor que en este momento no grabe, la cámara podría caer al agua y no serviría de nada, es más importante que guarde lo que ya hay grabado…

**Flammy**: [_Con voz dulce_] Si, tienes razón: [_le grita a Charles_] Y tú guarda bien esa cámara antes de que se te vaya a caer al agua.

[_Se apaga la cámara, cuando se vuelve a encender están todos en la isla_]

**Luis**. Tengo mucha hambre, ¿habrá algo de comer por aquí?

**Anthony**. No se separen… hay que ver en que lugar estamos… y tratar de ver si hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar…

**Luis**. Yo tengo hambre…

**Ale**: ¿Y si nadie nos encuentra?

**Flammy**. Claro que nos van a encontrar…

**Lily**. ¿Y quien te hizo experta en la materia?

**Geor**: Ayyy no, esto me recuerda a la serie LOST, y si nos pasa lo mismo…. Y si nadie nos encuentra.

**Elisa**. Ahhhh, cállate, cállate, cállate….

**Luis**. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te desespera?..... jejeje, esta Lisa se parece al Quico.. solo le falta gritar "Chusma, chusma"

[_Todos suelta una risa_]

**Elisa**. Mucha hambre has de tener, zoquete, [_le da un coscorrón con su bolsa_]

**Luis**. [_enojado_] Sujétenla porque yo no respondo por la Lisa aquí…

**Elisa**: Es Elisa, burro.

**Luis**: Ya estas igual que la Flanny.

[_Flammy escucha pero finge demencia_]

**Carlos**: Creo que sería bueno si alguien aunque sea una persona se adentrara para ver si estamos en alguna parte de Cozumel…

**Luis**: Y si es como dice Geor y quien se va no regresa….

**Terry**: ¿Que todos aquí están paranoicos?

**Ema**: Pues todo es tu culpa en primer lugar… si no hubieras parecido en el yate nada de esto habría sucedido…

**Terry**. Vamos dulzura. ¿Por qué tan hostil conmigo?

**Luis**: Pues yo tengo hambre…. [_ve un arbusto y toma unas cosas rojas y se las comienza a echar a la boca_]

**Ema**: No hagas eso…

**Luis**: ¿Porque no? Yo tengo hambre…

**Lily**. Es que podrían ser venenosas…

[_Luis comienza a ponerse rojo_]

**Ale**. ¡Oh no!, se va a morir…

**Lily**: [_asustada_] Nooo va a explotar….

[_Luis comienza a gritar_]

**Geor**: ¿Qué le ocurre?

**Ema**: Se comió de esas cosas.

[_Carlos se dirige al arbusto y comienza a reír_]

**Carlos**. Creo que si va a pasar un mal rato, pero dudo mucho que muera…

**Ema**: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso?

**Carlos**: Chile Piquín.

[_Luis sigue haciendo mucho escándalo_]

**Lily**: Ayy Luis no es para tanto… aguántate, y deja de andar con tus ridiculeces…

**Elisa**. [_con aire de suficiencia_] Esto te pasa por estar insultándome.

**Bob**: Mejor dicho por andar de tragón… jejeje

[_Ale suelta un ligera risa_]

**Mario**: Creo que será mejor ir a buscar algo de agua…

**Anthony**: Si, creo que será lo mejor…

**Mike**: Yo voy con ellos…

[_Mario, Mike y Luis que aun esta haciendo muecas por lo enchilado, se van caminando por la playa hasta llegar a una especie de selva, que esta a lo lejos_]

**Ale**: Cielos… ¿habrá conseguido algo Stear?

**Archie**: No lo se.

[_Cambia la visión desde un ángulo muy bajo se ve a Stear que esta muy concentrado en la radio y Patty que esta a su lado con cara de angustia, vuelve a cambiar la visión, se ve que el sol ha cambiado de posición indicando que han pasado ya muchas horas, están todos sentados en la arena_]

**Archie**: Pues esto no esta tan mal…

**Lily**: [_Hace un mohín de disgusto_] Ahora resulta que siempre planeaste arruinar el yate para terminar aquí…

**Archie**: Solo quiero verle el lado positivo.

**Terry**: Eres un imbécil… "piloto automático" deberían prohibirte tomar decisiones..

**Anthony**: Ya basta… no vamos a resolver nada enojándonos…

**Ema**: Además tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí…

[_Terry le toma la mano_]

**Terry**. ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

[_Anthony le lanza una mirada de complicidad a Ema y ella se sonroja aún más_]

**Ema**: Ya suéltame…

**Terry**: Lo que pida la reina.

[_se retira y se acerca a donde esta Geor tratando de cubrirse en una escasa sombra_]

**Anthony**: Ayy, que se desmaya… [_comienza a reír_]

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Anthony!!!

**Anthony**: [_risas_] Perdón…

**Ale**: Ayyy, esto esta del nabo… yo solo quería conocer Cozumel… ahhh, pero no, [_imita la voz de Archie_] "Hay que hacerlo con estilo"… Somos unos tontos… por fin que teníamos dinero y ahora estamos aquí, hasta sabrá Dios cuando…

**Neal**: [_se acerca a Ale_] Lindura, si estas aburrida, a mi se me ocurren un par de cosas para entretenernos…

**Ale**: [_hace cara de asco_] Neal, por favor, tú solo vas a conseguir que me ponga de peor humor…

**Neal**: Vamos que encontré un apartado donde la podríamos pasar bien.

[_Ale abre desmesuradamente los ojos_]

**Ale**: Ayy, no te me acerques…

[_Anthony se acerca_]

**Anthony**: Déjala tranquila Neal… vete por allá a cuidar a tu hermana.

**Neal**: [_Hace una mueca de disgusto_] ¿Por qué he de irme?

**Anthony**. Porque si no fuera por ti, podríamos habernos comunicado con alguien… y Elisa se esta poniendo nerviosa, y por ende a todos los demás, trata de calmarla…

**Neal**: ¿Y a ti quien te nombró jefe?

[_Anthony se para amenazadoramente_]

**Anthony**: O te vas o te obligo… ¿tu dirás?

**Neal**: [_Lo mira muy enojado_] Ya esta, pero me voy porque yo quiero no porque me corras.

[_**Neal**__ comienza a caminar hacía donde esta Elisa_]

**Ale**: Gracias Anthony.

**Anthony**: Lo siento mucho…

**Ale**: ¿De que?

**Anthony**. Pues de que todavía le tengas que pagar una cita, por eso anda tan latoso…

**Ale**: El siempre es latoso.

**Anthony**: Pero en este momento se siente con derechos… créeme, lo conozco bien.

**Ale**: Pues es solo una cita, no le prometí matrimonio…

**Anthony**: [_asustado_] ¡Santo Dios! Nunca te lo habría permitido…

**Ale**: [_con un aire indiferente_] Como si te importara tanto lo que hago o dejo de hacer…

**Anthony**. Vamos Ale, no me puedes acusar de indiferencia.

**Ale**: Solo digo lo que es cierto…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

**Ale**: [_Voltea a ver a Ema y a Lily que están platicando con Archie_] Porque así son las cosas… [_baja la mirada y voltea la cara hacía el mar donde se ve que el sol esta por ponerse_]

**Anthony**: No te entiendo… claro que me importas… como…

**Ale**: [_con una mueca de disgusto_] Como tu amiga ¿verdad?

**Anthony**. Pues si…

**Ale**: [_suspira con desanimo_] Ayy, disculpa. Pero tengo ganas de estar sola…

[_Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacía un lado más cerca del mar en un ángulo donde apenas y se ve desde donde esta él, Anthony la mira un poco confundido, pasan unos segundos y entonces sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta rápidamente, llega a donde esta ella y los demás se dejan de ver en el cuadro, ni siquiera se escuchan ya_]

**Anthony**: No creas que me vas a dejar así…

**Ale**: [_voltea y lo mira con dureza_] ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

**Anthony**: No quiero que me digas nada… las palabras a veces comienzan a estorbar

**Ale**: [_Con resignación_] Eres increíble…

**Anthony**: O ¿Qué? Espera… no tienes ni que decirlo… te encantaría que Howl estuviera aquí ¿no?

**Ale**: ¿Y en que te molesta él? ¿Es el único que en verdad parece interesarse por mí?

**Anthony**: [_la toma del brazo un poco molesto_] No digas tonterías…

**Ale**: Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que estas celoso… creo que estar aquí en medio de la nada te esta haciendo desvariar.

**Anthony**: ¿Y él no lo haría? El es perfecto ¿verdad?

**Ale**: No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho…

[_Anthony toma la barbilla de Alejandra, pero ella sigue con cara muy dura_]

**Ale**: Mejor ve a ver si a Lily o a Ema no le hacen falta algo… ¿van a estar preguntándose donde estas?

[_Anthony no dice nada y se le queda mirando, y Alejandra comienza a vacilar, y trata de mover su cara, pero él la sostiene, los últimos rayos del sol se han extinguido, tornado naranja el cielo, la noche esta a punto de llegar_]

[_Ale trata de moverse, pero Anthony la sostiene de la mano impidiéndoselo_]

**Ale**: [_muy sonrojada_] Déjame… yo… mejor…

[_Anthony la abraza, y Ale se pone toda colorada, los últimos rayos se han ocultado dejando un panorama rosa, los colores se funden en una mezcla de rojos y azules. Ale deja de resistirse, y lo abraza también, Anthony sonríe dulcemente y Ale también sonríe. Entonces Anthony se acerca lentamente y la besa_]

[_Solo se ve la silueta de ambos besándose a contra luz, ya esta casi oscuro, duran así varios segundos hasta que escuchan la voz de Archie_]

**Archie**: ¿Anthony, estas aquí?

[_Los dos al escuchar la voz de Anthony se separan rápidamente y Anthony voltea a ver la cámara, solo se ve su silueta_]

**Anthony**: [_con voz nerviosa_] Si, aquí andamos…

**Archie**: Mejor, hay que estar juntos, las chicas se están poniendo nerviosas y la luz… bueno ya no hay luz así que será mejor que vayamos allá…

**Anthony**: [_Apresuradamente_] Si, tienes razón… es lo mejor.

[_Se oye que Archie camina de regreso_]

**Anthony**: [_Susurra_] Nunca… vuelvas a decir que no me importas…

**Ale**: [_balbucea_] Yo, este…

**Anthony**: [_ya no se ve nada, solo se escucha la voz_] Ya Vámonos… [_susurra muy cerca de la cámara con voz muy seria_] ¿Qué no tiene una luz esa cosa?

**Carlos**: [_con voz de satisfacción_] No, esta cámara no tiene luz…

**Ale**: [_con voz muy nerviosa_] Se me olvidó que las cámaras están aquí todo el tiempo

**Anthony**: [_un poco enojado_] Podría servir para algo con un poco de luz, pero ni para eso sirven. Hay que regresar.

[_Se escucha que caminan, pero ya no se ve nada, todo esta muy oscuro y solo se escuchan las voces de todos_]

**Lily**: ¿Eres tu Anthony?

**Anthony**: [_con voz un poco seria_] Si, soy yo, ¿dónde están los demás?

**Ema**: Yo estoy aquí, [_suelta un pequeño grito_] Ayy, ¿Quién tomó mi mano?

**Terry**. Vamos preciosa, solo soy yo.

**Ema**. Suéltame…

**Terry**: Solo te quiero guiar para que no te caigas.

**Geor**: Yo estoy aquí.

**Flammy**: Aquí están Charles, y Elisa.

**Neal**: Yo también.

**Archie**: Pues parece que si estamos completos….

**Geor**: No creen que sería una buena idea si prendemos una fogata o algo, porque eso de estar en tinieblas no es nada agradable…

**Lily**: Si, hay que prender algo… ¿Quién trae un cerillo?

**Terry**: Yo traigo encendedor. [_se escucha un clik y luego se ve una pequeña llama alumbrando la cara de Terry_]

**Archie**: Creo que necesitaremos hojas de palmera o algo para quemar…

**Geor**: Aquí hay una…

[_Geor se acerca a Terry y el prende la punta de la rama que se enciende de inmediato, Geor suelta la rama_]

**Geor**: Ayy, casi me quemo.

**Flammy**: Miren allí hay más ramas.

**Archie**. Rápido todos a buscar ramas y todo lo que se pueda quemar antes de que se apague esa rama.

[_Todos corren hacía la parte donde inicia la vegetación y allí todos recogen ramas y palitos y los comienzan a arrojar a donde esta la rama ardiendo, y así logra hacerse un montón desorganizado, pero que es una buena fogata, y la luz que emite ilumina las caras de todos_]

**Lily**: Caray, esto sería divertido si no estuviéramos perdidos…

**Archie**: No estamos perdidos.

**Lily**: ¡Ah! ¿Entonces sabes donde estamos?

**Archie**. Bueno, no…

**Geor**: Si, estamos perdidos, igual que en LOST…

**Flammy**: Ay, ya deja de mencionar esa estúpida Serie…

**Geor**: ¿y desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que dices?

**Ema**: Déjala que diga Misa si quiere, es una tonta… no le hagas caso.

[_Lily mira extrañada a Anthony_]

**Lily**: Anthony ¿te pasa algo?

**Anthony**: [_da un respingo_] ¿Qué?

**Lily**: Estas muy callado.

**Anthony**: [_mira de reojo a Alejandra_] No, no pasa nada, yo solo… [_hace una pausa y voltea alrededor_] me preguntaba, que porque Luis y ellos no han regresado.

**Terry**: Si, ahora que lo mencionas, hace horas que salieron a buscar agua…

**Neal**: [_como loco_] Ohh, no. es justo como dijo Geor que pasaría…

**Flammy**: No seas tonto… no les debe haber pasado nada…

**Ema**: Si, tú sabelotodo, ¿entonces donde están?

**Archie**: [_preocupado_] ¿creen que les pasó algo?

**Elisa**: [_muy asustada_] Y si se los comió algún animal.

**Bob**: Pues Luis le caería muy pesado, con todo lo que ha estado comiendo estos días.

[_Varios ríen_]

**Anthony**: [_muy serio_] No es gracioso, quizá si les ocurrió algo

**Archie**: Miren, nos les parece que el yate esta ya más cerca…

**Ema**: ¿Uyyy y si se soltó el ancla y se estrellan contra la isla?

**Terry**: Eso no es posible, lo más probable es que la hayan puesto en marcha…

**Lily**: [_emocionada_] Eso quiere decir que ya vienen por nosotros…

[_Esperan cerca de veinte minutos y el yate se acerca mucho… y Stear comienza a gritar desde cubierta, pero no se le escucha bien_]

**Archie**; ¿Qué dijo?

**Anthony**: No entendí nada.

**Terry**: Vamos hay que regresar en la balsa….

[_Archie, Anthony y Terry se suben a la balsa y comienzan a remar hasta estar cerca y conversan algo pero no se escucha, entonces regresan_]

**Anthony**. Todos de regreso..

**Ema**: ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Anthony**: Stear logró reparar la radio y un barco de la guardia costera vino junto con alguien del club de yates para auxiliarlo y repararon el yate.

**Lily**: Genial.

[_Todos suben a las balsas y apagan la cámara_]

[_Se vuelve a encender y están todos sobre cubierta_]

**Stear**: Y dices que no han aparecido… ¿Qué raro?

**Anthony**: ¿En que esta lo raro?

**Stear**: Bueno el del club de yates nos dijo que esta isla es Cozumel….

**Lily**: [_ríe_] ¿estas bromeando verdad?

**Patty**: No, nos dijo que esta parte de la isla la han conservado en su estado virgen a propósito, que incluso hay un crucero que trae aquí a los pasajeros… para que disfruten de las maravillas de la isla antes de toda la urbanización.

**Ema**: ¿Quieres decir que nos pasamos horas y horas sentados allí cuando pudimos conocer la isla?

**Patty**: Si eso creo…

**Flammy**: Pero entonces donde están los otros

**Stear**: Pues nosotros tenemos que regresar, porque hay que regresar el yate, pero daré aviso a la guardia costera para que los busque…

[_Todos se sientan y comienza el camino de regreso_]

**Lily**: Ahora si tengo hambre, se me antoja un bistec de carne con muchas verduras…

**Ema**: Yo muero por un cóctel de camarones…

**Geor**: No hablen de comida… porque yo también tengo mucha hambre.

[_Una hora después llegan a Cancún y todos bajan del yate_]

**Patty**: Es genial estar de vuelta

**Bob**. ¡¡¡Vamos a comer!!!

[_Todos entran al hotel y entran directamente al restaurante y comienzan a tomar de todo lo que hay en el bufete, están todos comiendo cuando llega un encargado del Hotel_]

**Encargado**: Disculpen, el señor Conrwell.

**Archie y** **Stear**: [_al unísono_] Soy yo.

[_El encargado los mira a los dos un poco confundido_]

**Archie**. Somos…

**Stear**: Hermanos…

**Encargado**: Solo quería informarle que llamaron de la Guardia Costera diciendo que encontraron a sus amigos.

**Anthony**: [_Sonríe_] Oh, eso es genial…

**Encargado**: Dicen que llegan en media hora aproximadamente.

**Bob**: [_Relamiéndose los dedos_] Bueno ahora si podré comer muy bien…

**Lily**: [_sarcástica_] ¿Cómo no estabas comiendo nada por la preocupación?

**Bob**: Aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo creas.

[_Siguen comiendo y al rato llegan ayudados por unos camareros Luis, Mike y Mario, los tres cayéndose de borrachos_]

**Ema**: Pero, si están borrachos…

**Camarero**. El guardia de la costera, nos dijo que los encontraron en un bar… y que no se querían venir… pero que al final se los trajeron…

**Flammy**: Y estos fueron los que iban a pedir ayuda

**Lily**: Valiente ayuda…

**Geor:** Si, estos están buenos para traer la muerte…

**Luis**. [_balbuceando_] ¿Qué bonito esta aquí?

**Archie**: Ayúdenos a subirlos a sus cuartos.

[_Archie se marcha con ellos_]

**Lily**: [_indignada_] Vaya trío de irresponsables…. [_voltea a ver a Ale_] ¿Oye y a ti que te pasa, tienes horas sin decir una palabra?

**Ale**: [_mira de reojo a Anthony_] No me siento bien, me voy a dormir…

**Geor**: Si, yo también estoy cansada…

**Stear**. Creo que todos, yo también me muero de sueño…

**Ema**: Si, creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, que mañana será otro día… y ya que no pudimos disfrutar Cozumel, a ver que hacemos…

**Lily**: [_un poco decepcionada_] Bueno esta bien

[_Suben todos por el ascensor, y se ve como Anthony entra a la habitación y pone la cámara en la terraza para grabar su diario_]

**Anthony**: Hoy… [_suspira con desanimo_] Creo que las cosas se salieron de mi control… comienzo a pensar que ese refrán "el que juega con fuego se quema" es más cierto de lo que siempre creí… yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, y si no mido lo que estoy haciendo, las consecuencias podría traer muchos problemas… eso sin ni siquiera ponerme a pensar en todo lo demás que pasó este día. La verdad es que… necesito dormir bien y dejar que la almohada me aconseje… buenas noches.

[_Entra a la habitación y deja la cámara grabando en la terraza_]

**FIN DEL EPISODIO**** 19**

* * *

_Música para el episodio LOST Theme - Life & Death _


	20. Chapter 20

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 20**

**Cruce de caminos.**

[_El sol sale, se ve el mar y se oye el tranquilizador sonido de las olas, la visión es de la terraza, se oyen murmullos que vienen de dentro de la habitación_]

[_Cambia la visión al restaurante, allí esta Alejandra con cara de arrepentimiento y Geor esta con ella_]

**Geor**: Ayyy Ale, ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así…

**Ale**: Yo no lo planee, en serio que no…

**Geor**: No importa como sucedió, la cosa es que paso…

**Ale**: [_Se lleva las manos a la cara_] ¡Dios Mío! Lily y Ema me van a matar.

**Geor**: [_suspira_] Si, la verdad creo que se van a enojar mucho… todo el tiempo están hablando de su pacto….

**Ale**: Lo se, lo se…

**Geor**: La verdad es que creo que ya no puedes hacer nada…

**Ale**: Y ese estúpido de Carlos… no hace ni un ruido…. Jamás me acordé que nos estaban grabando hasta que Anthony se dirigió a él…

**Geor**: No podrás decir que no es profesional…

**Ale**: Si, pero ahora esta todo grabado…

**Geor**: Eso… si me permites decirlo es lo peor…

**Ale**: Pues claro que es lo peor, porque a mi me consta que Lily y él también se han besado…

**Geor**: [_la mira con desaprobación_] Pero no había cámaras grabándolos. Así que mi estimada Ale, creo que llevas las de perder…

**Ale**: Si tan solo no nos hubieran grabado…

**Geor**: Pero lo hicieron… así que, si quieres tomar mi consejo, yo te sugiero que se los digas antes de que se enteren de la peor forma…

**Ale**: Es que no puedo decírselos, ellas me van a matar…

**Geor**: No te van a matar… pero si no se los dices, te van a odiar por no hacerlo…

**Ale**: Pero ¿cómo se los voy a decir?

**Geor**: Mira Ale, la honestidad siempre es lo mejor… no se que piense Anthony, pero por lo que vi ayer, también andaba muy raro. Creo que también sabe que esto solo va a causar problemas…

**Ale**: Ojalá me hubiera ido corriendo cuando empezó con sus cosas…

**Geor**: Mmmm, Ale, la verdad es que te morías por besarlo, así que como dicen en mi rancho "a lo hecho pecho".

[_Ale, deja caer su cabeza para atrás muy afligida_]

[_La visión cambia y ahora se ve la habitación de las chicas desde la visión de arriba, Lily esta sentada en la cama con las piernas recogidas y hablando en susurros con Ema_]

**Lily**: Lo se, algo paso… ¿los viste a los dos?

**Ema**: Se pasa, tanto que me dice que yo me arrastro con él y no se cuantas cosas, y ahora resulta que ella hizo algo…

**Lily**: Si, de eso estoy segura… y mira ¿dónde esta?

**Ema**: Si, yo escuche muy tempranito que levantó a Geor y le dijo claramente que quería platicar con ella…

**Lily**: [_aprieta los puños_] La voy a matar… es una traidora…

**Ema**: Si rompió el pacto, ahora que se aguante….

**Lily**: O sea ¿Qué tú también lo vas a romper?

**Ema**: Pues es lo más justo ¿no?

**Lily**: [_enojada_] Primero tenemos que averiguar que paso…

**Ema**: Pues apenas hablando con la traidora, porque Anthony no va a decir ni pío… ya ves como es…

**Lily**: Si, pero de todas maneras, ayer en la noche andaba muy raro…

**Ema**: [_sonriendo con satisfacción_] Pues si me preguntas a mi, parecía que estaba arrepentido de algo…

**Lily**: ¡Qué mala eres!

[_Vuelve a cambiar la visión, se ve la terraza de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión esta Anthony delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Dos días más y regresamos a Chicago… y pues los días de vacaciones se agotan… ayer me sentía un poco mal, hoy no me siento mucho mejor, pero me siento más tranquilo, creo que lo mejor no es hacer un gran lío por lo que ocurrió, y quizá no pase nada… [_hace una pausa_] ¿Estoy soñando verdad? ¿Quién conoce mejor a esas tres que yo? Aunque si lo pienso fríamente… esto es lo mejor que pude haber hecho [_hace una sonrisa torcida_]… y si ya estamos pensando así… mmm creo que es lo mejor. No arrepentimientos y tratar de sacarle provecho a la situación… Es probable que no me entiendan, pero ya lo harán… [_se levanta_]

[_Cambia de nuevo la visión, y están el restaurante_]

**Geor**: Mmm. Creo que allí vienen…

**Ale**: ¡¡¡Ayyy Dios Mío!!!

**Geor**: [_sonriendo_] "Al mal paso darle prisa"

**Ale**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] Parece que lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad?

**Geor**: Es que esto se va a poner bueno…

**Ale**: Ayy, cállate…

[_Ema y Lily se acercan a la mesa donde están sentadas Ale y Geor_]

**Lily**: [_se sienta seriamente_] hoy si que madrugaron ¿no?

**Ema**: si, y ni avisan… ¿que? ¿Nos están ocultando algo?

**Ale**: [_las mira con ojos suplicantes_] no… bueno…

**Geor**: chicas, por favor, les suplico que moderen su voz… están llamando la atención…

**Lily**: no, esto me huele a gato encerrado… ¿porque estas así Ale?

**Ema**: si… ¿te ocurre algo? Algo pasó ayer entre tu y Anthony ¿no? [_se agarra la cabeza con desespero_] ¡lo sabía!

**Lily**: [_empieza a respirar con impaciencia_] Ale… que pasa… por favor ya di algo…

**Ale**: [_voltea la cara, y en sus ojos brillan unas lagrimas_] ay… Lily yo….

**Geor**: Lily… Ema… se los suplico que oigan y por favor no vayan a gritar…

**Ema**: ¡bueno ya di algo no! Me estas poniendo súper nerviosa… [_Mira a Lily muy nerviosa_]

**Ale**: bueno, es que ayer… es que… [_Se mueve en su lugar y mira para afuera_] es que, paso algo entre… Anthony y yo…. [_Habla más recio_] ¡¡pero se los juro que no fue mi intención!! Todo paso así… de repente…

**Ema**: ¡¡ay Ale!! ¿No me asustes? ¿Que paso? Fue cuando se desaparecieron ¿no? [_voltea la mirada_] no lo puedo creer…

**Lily**: [_con los ojos vidriosos_] Ale… de Ema lo hubiera esperado…. ¡¡Pero de ti!!

**Ema**: [_abre los ojos con molestia_] ¡¡Lily!! ¿Porque yo?

**Geor**: ay… bueno chicas… ¿porque no la dejan hablar?

**Lily**: Ale… solo dilo… ya… ¿que fue? ¡¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó??!!

**Ale**: pues… recuerdas que hablamos que Anthony estaba muy extraño ¿no?

**Lily**: aja… si… [_Asiente con la cabeza_]

**Ema**: ¿y que mas? Si… eso lo sabemos…

**Ale**: [_voltea a ver a Geor_] pues que ayer, el y yo caminábamos por la playa… y pues… yo, yo, estaba muy nerviosa… y angustiada… no sabia en donde estábamos… y pues Anthony [_mira risueña hacia arriba_] ya saben como es él… [_Da una media sonrisa_]

**Ema**: aja… si, sigue eso lo sabemos de sobra…. ¿¿¡¡Pero que pasó!!??

**Ale**: pues, como ya dije yo estaba muy preocupada, y Anthony solo trataba de calmarme… una cosa llevo a la otra… él me abrazó… y yo…. Yo, lo abracé también…

Y bueno, luego… pues… nos besamos…

**Lily**: [_casi gritando_] ¿¿Qué, que??? ¿¿¿Se besaron??? ¡¡¡Ale!!!

**Ema**: [_se agarra la cabeza_] ¡ay no! ¡No! Ya lo sabia… me imagine que algo así iría a pasar…

**Geor**: [_angustiada_] ay… ya… ya… no griten por favor…

[_Ale se hecha a llorar a mares_]

**Ale**: ay chicas lo siento… yo no quería… [_su voz parece entrecortarse_] yo.. no sabia…

Por favor entiéndanme…

**Ema**: y eso que soy yo la regalada ¿no? La que me tiro a sus brazos a mar abierto… ¡esto si que es inaudito! ¡¡Tenemos un pacto!! Lo único que tengo que decir es… [_las mira desafiante_] ahora que ya esta roto… a mi no me pidan cuentas de nada…

**Lily**: [_muy pensativa_] Ale… bueno… ya no es para tanto… ya no llores…

**Geor**: si, yo le dije que no se preocupara, que lo pasado, pues, ya pasado esta, y bueno, ya nada se puede hacer…

**Ema**: esto quiere decir que… [_Las mira incrédulas_] que… ay no… [_sus ojos se empañan y se pone la mano en la boca_] que él… te eligió a ti Ale…

**Geor**: es mejor que sean sensatas… y que no le echen nada en cara… tarde o temprano pasaría con alguna de ustedes… si estaba mas claro que el agua que a él le gustan las tres… solo que no se decidía… el pacto era ese ¿no? Si Anthony escogía a una, las otras dos se harían a un lado ¿no?

**Lily**: [_la mira seria_] bueno… no tenemos porque especular nada aun… al fin y al cabo, un beso pues es solo eso… un beso…

**Ema**: ¿que estas tratando de decir?

**Lily**: yo… nada… solo que… Anthony ha estado muy, pero muy extraño… más espontáneo, más abierto… más cariñoso…

**Ema**: [_sonríe levemente_] si y más coqueto… [_Da un gran suspiro_]

**Lily**: pero, pues, de eso a que haya elegido… me corto las venas ahorita misma si es eso lo que paso… porque…. Ahh… pues…

**Ema**: [_la mira con rabia_] ay no… no Lily….

**Lily**: [_las mira suplicante_] pues, a mi también me besó… fue algo rápido, yo, yo, estaba confundida pero, luego pensé que, pues él estaba algo tomado, y digo… pues el célibe no es… y bueno… yo estaba allí… el estaba allí… estábamos tan cerca… que…

[_Ema se hecha a llorar_] Fue muy rápido… ayy.. Ema…

**Ale**: [_deja de llorar, y la mira seria_]¡¡ y todavía tuviste la desfachatez de gritarme a mi!!

**Lily**: miren… si, esto las hace estar mas tranquilas… yo lo rechacé… y le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón… que… [_cierra los ojos_] que no lo volviera a hacer…

**Ema**: [_con tono de burla_] ahhh… sii…. como no…. Como si eso lo resolviera y lo borrara todo… y a mi ¿¿que?? Que me lleve el tren ¿no? Si seguro que estaban locas porque algo me pasara en el camino…

**Lily**: Ema… no… [_la mira exasperada_] no digas tonterías…

**Geor**: chicas… no quiero seguirlas regañando, pero ya… ya párenle no… las están mirando… bueno… nos están…

**Ale**: pues que miren lo que quieran ¡y que!

**Geor**: ¡ay Ale! ¿Ahora tú?

[_Todas se quedan calladas sin decir nada_]

**Geor**: [_habla de repente_] umm… ahh… mas vale que se limpien la cara… se les corrió el rimel…

**Ale**: [_toma una servilleta y se empieza a limpiar_] ¿se quito ya?

**Geor**: ummm un poco mas… si allí… ¡ya!

[_Ema se levanta de repente y se va visiblemente enojada_]

**Lily**: [_se levanta rápidamente_] ¡Ema! ¿Ema a donde vas?

**Geor**: Lily, mejor déjala… ahorita esta muy molesta… seguro y se va a meditar…

**Lily**: pues eso espero…

**Ale**: a cortarse las venas no fue… [_Suspira_] bueno… tengo que admitir, que estoy de acuerdo contigo…

**Geor**: ¿conmigo?

**Ale**: no… [_la mira de reojo_] lo siento… contigo Lily… ay algo más en todo esto… Anthony si se esta portando algo raro… y me temo que…

**Geor**: [_interrumpe_] Shss, allí vienen los chicos….

[_Cambia la visión ahora esta de frente a Anthony_]

**Archie**: Parece que algo les paso.

**Anthony**: [_fingiendo demencia_] ¿Qué mosca les habrá picado?

**Luis**: Ayyy, podrían hablar más bajito…

**Archie**: Pero si apenas estamos susurrando…

**Luis**. Mi cabeza, la siento estallar

**Stear**: Deberías tomarte mi remedio contra resaca marca Stear… [_saca una botellita de su pantalón_]

**Archie**: [_pone cara de asco_] Aghh, no te lo recomiendo Luis…

**Stear**: Tú siempre asustándome a la clientela… En serio…deberías probarla.

**Luis**: ¿Tiene garantía?

**Archie**: Si, de que terminarás deseando no haberla probado… [_ríe_]

**Stear**: ¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a tu hermano?

**Archie**: No, si confianza si tengo… lo que no tengo son agallas para probar tus inventos… [_ríe con más fuerza_]

[_Anthony ríe también y Luis hace cara de dolor_]

**Luis**: Dámela, lo que sea antes que soportar este dolor, incluso la muerte es una mejor opción…

**Archie**: Siempre con tus exageraciones…

[_Llegan a donde están las chicas muy calladas_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién murió?

**Ale**: Nadie…

**Anthony**: Entonces ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

[_Nadie dice nada, pero las tres chicas lo miran acusadoramente_]

**Luis**: [_silbando_] ummm… voy por mi desayuno…

**Stear**: ¡¡pero si estas enfermo!!

**Luis**: pues con algo me tengo que bajar este remedio ¿no? [_se aleja de la visión rumbo al buffet_]

**Stear**: bueno, yo también voy ¿Vienes hermanito? [_lo mira con complicidad_]

**Archie**: [_se levanta rápidamente_] ahh… si, si, Anthony yo te traigo tu desayuno… [_se ríe sarcásticamente_] ya vuelvo.

**Lily**: [_finge demencia_] No nos pasa nada, solo que Ema no se siente muy bien...

**Ale**: [_Mira con complicidad a Lily_] Siii, eso es... ella no se siente bien y estamos preocupadas...

**Lily**: talvez tendríamos que ir a ver que le sucede…

**Ale**: si, seria lo mejor…

**Geor**: [_las mira incrédulas_] no, yo pienso que será mejor que la dejen…

**Anthony**: [_levanta las cejas_] pues… como quieran… yo… ¿donde esta Archie?

**Lily**: [_lo mira seria_] ¿como te sientes Anthony? Te vez…. No se raro…

**Anthony**: [_sin mirarla_] no, yo estoy igual que siempre… no se porque lo dices…

**Ale**: si es cierto… Anthony talvez no dormiste bien…

**Anthony**: [_la mira seriamente_] puede ser…

**Lily**: [_se levanta_] bueno, yo tengo que ir a comprar un bronceador nuevo… ¿vienen chicas?

**Geor**: pero si no hemos comido…

**Ale**: si vamos… después comemos algo por allí…

[_Las tres se paran dejando a Anthony solo_]

**Archie**: [_llegando con un azafate lleno de comida_] pues… ¿qué paso? ¿A donde se fueron?

**Anthony**: pues, dijeron que a comprar algo…

**Stear**: [_sentándose_] Anthony… ¿que hiciste?

**Anthony**: yo nada… ¿porque me miran así? ¿Porque suponen que yo les hice algo?

**Archie**: pues porque es obvio ¿porque mas iban a actuar así?

**Anthony**: [_pensativo_] pues, yo no lo se… pero si están así no es por mi causa… [_se mira muy molesto_] saben que yo tampoco tengo hambre… [_se levanta y se va_]

**Stear**: ¡ay que geniecito…!

**Archie**: a mi se me hace que el algo hizo… no se que es… pero algo paso…

**Luis**: [_llegando también con una bandeja llena_] oh… pues y ¿donde están todos?

**Stear**: No lo se…

**Archie**: Mmm, ¿pero aún vamos a ir a la playa?

**Stear**: Pues eso iba diciendo Anthony antes de llegar aquí, que lo mejor sería ir a Playa del Carmen…

**Archie**: La verdad desde que Flammy lo mencionó el otro día me dieron muchas ganas de ir…

**Stear**: Oye Bob, ¿no deberías estar siguiendo a Anthony?

**Bob**: [_Se escucha la voz_] Ay, si perdón… todavía ando medio dormido

[_Se apaga la cámara y se vuelve a encender, ahora la visión es del Lobby_]

[_Geor, Ale, Ema, Lily, Stear, Patty y Anthony se ven en el Lobby esperando, Geor se mira las uñas que se acaba de pintar y Ale se coloca más bloqueador en la cara y los hombros, Lily hojea unos panfletos, Ema tiene un libro en sus manos_]

**Luis**: [_Entra gritando con un sombrero enorme en la cabeza_] ¡Ayayayyyyyyyyyy!

**Ale**: Y ahora ¿que mosco te pico?

**Lily**: Parece que funcionó ese tónico revitalizante de Stear…

**Stear**: [_Con cara de indignación_] ¿Qué lo dudabas?

**Geor**: No es que dudemos de tus habilidades como inventor… pero después de lo que Archie comentó…

**Stear**: Ese Archie siempre creándome mala fama…

**Anthony**: [_acercándose_] No solo Archie… bien dicen "crea fama y échate a dormir"

**Stear**: ¿Pero cuando he hecho algo que no ha salido bien?

**Anthony**: Permíteme recordarte solo el último… tu sesión con los delfines…

**Stear**: Yo que culpa tengo de que los delfines estuvieran locos.

**Lily**: No Stear, no finjas demencia… esos delfines estaban muy normales…

**Stear**: Oh ¡Vamos! Patty, tu estabas allí también, ¿verdad que los delfines si estaban locos?

[_Patty solo ríe un poco y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y Stear hace una mueca de disgusto_]

**Anthony**: Y hablando de Archie ¿dónde anda?

**Lily**: [_Alza una ceja_] ¿Quién? ¿El bello durmiente?

[_Ema levanta un poco la vista del libro_]

**Ema**: [_muy seria_] Allí viene…

**Stear**: Creo que ya… el señor Archie se ha honrado en bajar, vamos a llegar tarde a la playa…

**Archie**: Gracias leales súbditos por soportar tan pacientemente la espera…

**Luis**: [_señala a Anthony y a Stear_] No juegues con la suerte Archie, que estos dos no andan hoy de muy buen humor…

[_Archie hace una mueca, mientras todos se disponen a partir_]

**Lily**: Todos llevan lo necesario, ¿no les hace falta nada?…

**Ema**: Yo llevo bronceador por si alguien necesita, pasta de dientes, peine, entre otras cositas…

**Stear**: No digo pues, las mujeres siempre llevan de más…

**Geor**: Lo necesario, diría yo…

**Archie**: Oye Ema, ya que llevas tantas cosas, podrías guardar mi acondicionador para que no se me esponje el pelo…

**Geor**: [_mira a Stear con sorna_] Perdón… Stear ¿Qué decías sobre llevar cosas inútiles?

[_Stear, tuerce los ojos y mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y abraza a Patty mientras salen_]

**Archie**: [_con cara de fastidio_] ¿Otra vez la Van del hotel?

**Lily**: [_con sarcasmo_] ¿Por qué? ¿Querías rentar un yate de nuevo?

**Archie**: No, yo no dije eso…

**Luis**: Uyy y con lo caro que salio.

**Ale**: Tú ni hables. [_lo mira con indignación_] ¡Borracho!…

**Luis**. Uyy una vez uno mata un perro y se convierte en mata perros…

**Geor**: Es que fue una desconsideración de su parte dejarnos allí esperando…

**Luis**: Pues si se hubieran levantado y caminado unos cuantos kilómetros no habrían tenido que hacerlo…

[_la imagen se desvanece por completo, cuando se vuelve a encender, se ve a lo lejos el inmenso mar, y mucha gente paseándose sobre la arena_]

**Luis**: Miren allí esta Terry.

**Ale**. ¡Vaya! Pero si parece que nos esta siguiendo.

**Terry**: [_dirigiéndose a Ema_] Hola Hermosura…

**Ema**: Por favor Terry, no estoy para estas tonterías el día de hoy… si me disculpan yo me voy a acomodar por allá…

**Ale**: ¿Pero no te vas a cambiar?

[_Ema niega con la cabeza y se dirige bajo una palapa y saca el libro que estaba leyendo en el Lobby y se sienta en una silla playera, Terry no hace intentos por acercarse y mejor se va para otro lado_]

**Anthony**: [_mira a Ema_] ¿Se seguirá sintiendo mal?

[_Archie se encoge de hombros, en el cuadro de la cámara aparece un grupo de chicas en bikini, se acerca la imagen_…]

**Archie**: [_Se oye su voz con un dejo de picardía_] ¿Qué grabas Bob?

**Bob** [_se escucha su voz algo agitada_] ¿Qué?, nada… solo estaba probando los acercamientos

**Archie**: Ya me imagino que tipo de acercamientos, déjame ver…

**Bob**: [_Se escucha su voz firme_] Vete a cambiar y quítate de enfrente, que tenia mejor vista…

[_Se ve alejarse a Archie, la imagen se mueve y se ve a las chicas en bikini tomando sol_]

[_Unos minutos después Aparecen Anthony, Stear, Archie y Luis ya todos en traje de baño. Casi se tropiezan al encontrarse con las chicas en bikini, una de ellas saluda coquetamente, los chicos le devuelven el saludo_]

**Archie**: ¡Que bien están esas chicas!

**Anthony**: Si, la verdad que si…

**Stear**: [_mirando asombrado la parte alta de su cuerpo_] ¿Serán reales?

**Luis**: No, pero a quien le importa…

**Archie**: Inventos así valen la pena Stear, jajajjaja

[_Aparece Terry y se sienta con las chicas, se mueve la imagen y aparecen Lily, Geor y Ale_]

**Ale**: ¡Cuando no!, ya se les esta cayendo la baba por esas ridículas bolsas de silicona

**Lily**: Mas obvios no podían ser esos rellenos

**Ale**: ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

**Geor**: Si les escucho decir que Terry es un suertudo por estar con ellas, voto porque los dejemos solos…

**Ale**, **Geor y Lily**: De acuerdo…

[_Geor, Ale y Lily se acercan a los chicos, estos continúan sin notar su presencia_]

**Luis**: Algunos tienen suerte…

**Geor**: [_Enojada_] Lo dicho, vámonos

**Anthony**: [volviéndose hacia ellas] Si, nosotros tenemos suerte [_les sonríe_]

**Lily**: Anthony, acabas de hacernos cambiar de opinión, porque gracias al comentario de Luis pensábamos irnos y dejarlos solos…

**Archie**: [_Sonriendo pícaramente_] Ustedes saben que no las cambiamos por nada ni nadie.

**Ale**: Eso lo veremos, hechos, no palabras…

[_Comienza a pasar el tiempo y Ema sigue enfrascada en su libro mientras que Lily y Ale están recostadas tomando el sol, Geor se acerca y se ve que comienzan a platicar_]

**Archie**: Podría vivir aquí…

**Luis**: Yo también

**Stear**: Cállense que las chicas nos van a escuchar…

**Luis**: Están algo lejos, y por lo que veo ellas también andan cuchicheando cosas de mujeres, que no quieren que oigamos…

**Stear**: Un momento… ¿y Patty?

**Anthony**: [_gritando_] Hey, chicas, ¿Qué paso con Patty?

[_Todas se miran con cara de confusión_]

**Ale**: [_Acercándose a ellos_] ¿Qué?, ¿Que dijiste?

**Anthony**: ¿Dónde esta Patty?, ¿no venia con ustedes?…

**Geor**: No la hemos visto desde que salimos de los vestidores… ella todavía se estaba cambiando y nos pidió que nos adelantáramos…

**Lily**: Y se nos olvido que ella no estaba por… [_se mordió los labios_]

[_Las tres se miran con complicidad_]

**Stear**: ¿Por qué?... porque son unas muy malas amigas, por eso.

**Ale**: No fue culpa de nosotros… fue de ustedes, sino hubieran estado embobados viendo esas bolsas plásticas, no se hubieran olvidado de Patty, en especial tu Stear…tú eres su novio, ¿no?

**Luis**: ¿Qué bolsas plásticas?

**Archie**: ¡Las chicas! ¡Man! ¡las chicas!, les dicen así de pura envidia

**Lily**: Te escuche Archie…

**Archie**: Claro que tu no, preciosa, claro que tu no, como podrías tener envidia de alguien… si lo tienes todo…

**Ale**: Archie, y nosotras estamos pintadas o que…

**Anthony**: Cállate Archie… no nos metas en problemas a nosotros…

[_Ema que los escucha desde la palapa se levanta y se acerca_]

**Ema**: Ya déjense de tonterías, y busquemos a Patty

[_Se ve a Patty acercarse acompañada de Terry_]

**Stear**: Allí esta, ¡gracias a Dios!

**Terry**: [_Sarcástico_] ¡Que clase de caballeros deja rezagada a una dama!

**Stear**: [_sonriendo_] Gracias por ayudar a mi novia…

**Patty**: Si, gracias Terry… y a ustedes, gracias por nada…

**Stear**: Perdóname…

**Patty**: No… ya me contó Terry que te olvidaste de mi, por un par de… mejor no digo…

**Stear**: ¡Eres un!…

**Terry**: No te olvides que escolte a tu novia, así que me debes una…

**Stear**: Con lo que le contaste, creo que estamos a mano, ¿no te parece?

**Terry**: [_riéndose sarcástico_] Creo que si…

**Patty**: Así que es verdad… nunca pensé que un joven con tu coeficiente pudiera ser tan tonto… pero eso prueba que no hay inteligencia o poder humano que contenga a un hombre de sus impulsos primitivos…

**Stear**: Mi amor, ya vez, la ciencia lo explica…

**Patty**: Que ciencia, ni que ocho cuartos, estoy muy enojada contigo…

**Stear**: Patty… por favor…

[_Stear pasa su brazo por los hombros de Patty y caminan a la orilla del mar_]

**Anthony**: [_Riéndose_] Bien dicen que en el trópico las pasiones se desatan…

**Archie**: [_Riéndose_] Ni que lo digas, Stear viendo a otras chicas, yo jamás lo hubiera imaginando, Patty celosa hasta el delirio… es algo que no hubiera pensado nunca…

[_Ale lo mira de reojo y le susurra algo al oído a Lily y las dos se regresan a donde estaban tomando el sol. Ema las ve con dureza y se da la media vuelta_]

**Anthony**: Ema, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan apartada el día de hoy?

**Ema**: Nada, solo quiero terminar de leer mi libro…

[_Se aparta. Una media hora más tarde llega Luis con unas bandejas llenas de comida, todos se acercan_]

**Anthony**: Wow, Luis, ¿y toda esa comida?

**Luis**: Pues tenía hambre… y para que no anden diciendo que soy un desconsiderado, pues les traje comida a todos.

**Lily**: [_Abre los ojos sorprendida_] Tú, ¿Luis tu nos trajiste comida?

**Luis**: Pues si…

**Ale**: Ohhh Dios, hoy va a llover…

**Archie**: Después de todo, los milagros existen…

**Luis**: [_hace un mohín de disgusto_] Bueno, si siguen criticando me voy y me como todo esto solo…

**Ale**: ¿todo eso?

**Luis**: ¿Apuestas?

**Ale**: No, mejor hay que comer…

[_Todos comienzan a tomar los palitos con pescado asado y a comer_]

**Luis**. ¿Saben lo que andan diciendo allí?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué?

**Luis**: Que Luis Miguel va a presentarse en un hotel en Cancún.

**Lily**. [_Se atraganta con la comida_] ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Estas seguro?

**Luis**. Pues eso fue lo que escuche…

**Lily**: ¡Oh Dios! Yo tengo que ir…

**Anthony**: Pero no hay anuncios por ningún lado…

**Luis**. Pues decían que era algo exclusivo.

**Geor**: Ayy no, que mala suerte Lily…

[_Lily hace un puchero_]

**Archie**: No te preocupes Lily, yo te consigo las entradas.

**Lily**: [_emocionada_] ¿En serio?

**Stear**. Ayy Archie no prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir.

**Archie**: Es que creo que si puedo conseguirlas

**Lily**. Si, si, si, ¡que emoción!

[_Archie toma su celular y hace unas llamadas_]

**Archie**: Solo una cosa, hay que irnos ya, para poder alcanzar a este chavo, pero me dijo que si podía ayudarme.

**Lily**: No se hable más, ¡Todos a los vestidores!

[_Se apaga la visión_]

[_Después de todo un día en la calida arena de la playa Del carmen, todos se dirigen rumbo al concierto de Luis Miguel el cual se esta llevando a cabo casi de improviso en un hotel de lujo de la ciudad. No hay entradas disponibles, y como es un concierto cena, solo se puede entrar con invitación, lo cual es muy difícil de conseguir en último momento, aunque Archie jura que es las ingeniará para conseguir una_]

**Archie**: me dejo de llamar Archie Cornwell si no te consigo esa invitación Lily… [_la mira con ternura_]

**Lily**: ay Archie… si lograras a hacer eso, de verdad te lo juro que… Que me pondría a tus pies… en serio que si…

**Ale**: [_haciendo cara de fastidio_] ay Lily… no exageres…

**Ema**: yo, la verdad no quiero ir…

**Lily**: pero Ema! [_emocionada_] ¡¡es Luismi!! ¡Digo! Wow… ¿como no te pone eso de mejor humor? Y es un recital… que maravilloso…

**Ema**: no creo que Archie pueda conseguir entradas…

**Geor**: ay yo tampoco, ¡digo seria genial! Pero no quiero hacerme de esperanzas…

**Luis**: lo bueno es que habar comida también ¿no? ¿Es una Cena show?

**Lily**: [_trabando los ojos_] ¡¡ay Luis!! Por un momento por favor ¡¡ya cállate!

**Luis**: [_ya molesto_] ya me canse que me estén gritando… si no fuera porque a mi también me gusta como canta ese pingüino…

**Lily**: ¡¡no le digas así!!

**Archie**: [_colgando el celular_] ¡ya! Creo que lo conseguí… si mis contactos no me fallan, tendremos una invitación para entrar… y podremos entrar todos… lo único es que…

**Lily**: [_asustada_] ¿que? ¿Que pasa?

**Archie**: no te asustes princesa, solo es que tendremos que esperar algo… pero de que entramos, entramos…

**Ema**: yo insisto que vayamos a cambiarnos la ropa…

**Lily**: [_sacudiendo la cabeza_] no… no… no queda tiempo Ema… no estaríamos nunca a tiempo, ¡¡y yo me muero!! De verdad… que me muero…. Me da algo…

**Anthony**: [_hablando de repente_] ay Lily… parece que te faltara el aire… no creo que sea para tanto…

**Ale**: [_mirándolo mal_] ¡pues es que es su ídolo! Ella lo adora… más que a nada…

**Archie**: ¿mas que a nada?

**Ale** **Y Ema**: [_asintiendo_] si… lo ama… [_se miran y se ríen_]

**Ema**: [_voltea la cabeza hacia fuera_] la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de ir… pero si no queda de otra…

**Lily**: [_grita de repente_] ¡allí! ¡Allí es!! Paren ¡¡paren!! ¡¡¡Allí es!!! ¡¡¡Ohhh que emoción!!!

[_la puerta de la van se abre, y Lily es la primera en salir, seguida de los demás_]

**Ale**: la verdad ahora veo que si debimos habernos cambiado…

**Lily**: ¡¡lo importante es verlo!! Ojalá que no tengamos que esperar mucho…

**Archie**: si, esperen aquí… ya vengo…

**Lily**: hay que emoción…

**Luis**: que no es ese que viene llegando Luis Miguel..

**Lily**: ¿¿que?? ¿¿Donde?? [_empieza a temblar_]

**Geor**: ¡¡¡uy si!!! ¡¡Es él!! Esta entrando… Allí, esta saludando a todos…

**Ale**: y va a pasar justo por aquí…

**Lily**: ay… noo…. Siento que se me sale el alma del pecho… esto si que no lo puedo soportar….

**Geor**: ¡Lily! Pero cálmate… cálmate… ay ya viene cerca…

[_la cámara capta al cantante que viene sonriendo, y dándole la mano a algunas chicas que corren hasta donde esta él, parece estar acercándose al grupo_]

**Anthony**: [_tratando de no ser empujado_] chicas tengan cuidado….

[_Ema mira todo con indiferencia y se aleja con la mirada baja. Anthony se percata y se acerca a ella_]

**Anthony**: [_preocupado_] ¿Ema que tienes?

**Ema**: [_Sin levantar la vista y secándose las lagrimas_] Nada…

**Anthony**: [_Buscando su rostro_] ¿Estas llorando?, ¿Qué tienes?

**Ema**: [_Fijando su vista en él_] Ya te dije que nada…

**Anthony**: Uno no llora por nada, anda dime ¿Qué te preocupa?... ¿la beca?, ¿algún trabajo pendiente?, ¿el examen en el que quieres sacar 100?, jajaja, te preocupas mucho.

**Ema**: [_Indiferente_] Mmm…

**Anthony**: [_Extrañado_] Te vez muy pálida, ven conmigo [_le toma la mano_] te invito a un café para que te sientas mejor.

**Ema**: [_Lo mira un momento, se acerca un poco, pero se estremece y vuelve su rostro hacia otro lado_] Bueno…

**Anthony**: Ema, ya en serio que tienes… [_sonriendo maliciosamente_] ahhh, ya se, estas triste porque no estas con Terry

**Ema**: [_Enderezándose_] Sabes, ya no me dirijas la palabra… eres el colmo… eres el ser mas insensible y ….

**Anthony**: bueno perdóname, no quise molestarte con Terry, pensé que eso te haría reír, pero ya veo que solo empeore las cosas…

[_Ema lo empuja y se aleja unos metros. Anthony la sigue y se queda detrás de ella unos minutos, Ema se vuelve hacia él y lo mira fijamente. El cielo se ve muy oscuro, las estrellas comienzan a salir, mientras tanto la luna es la única que alumbra, con una luz azul que pega en sus caras. . Anthony le devuelve la mirada, se humedece los labios y se acerca a ella. Ema tiembla de pies a cabeza, con los dientes se aprieta ligeramente los labios, Anthony continúa acercándose… Ema palidece se ve vacilante… Anthony acerca su rostro al suyo… la abraza con fuerza y Ema súbitamente voltea su rostro y Anthony besa únicamente su mejilla_]

[_Anthony la mira desconcertado… y la suelta… Ema continúa temblando, y vuelve su rostro hacia otro lado_]

**Anthony**: [_aclarándose la garganta_] ¿Vamos por tu café?

**Ema**: [_con los ojos húmedos_] Si… lo pedimos para llevar

[_Entran a la cafetería_]

**Ema**: Un kalua… con bastante licor por favor

**Anthony**: Para mi también…

[_Ambos salieron de la cafetería con los kaluas en mano sin voltear a verse, ambos se tomaron la bebida lo más rápido posible_].

**Anthony**: No se si sea yo, pero me siento mejor, ¿Cómo te sientes tu?

**Ema**: [_Mareada_] No lo se… me siento rara… [_poniéndose algo verde_]

**Anthony**: Respira hondo Ema… respira hondo…

**Ema**: No puedo…¡¡Dios!!, porque me tome esa cosa…

**Anthony**: Tranquila… tranquila ya se te pasara

**Ema**: [_respirando hondo_] Creo que ya estoy mejorando…

**Anthony**: Ya estas mejor…

**Ema**: Creo que si… Gracias a Dios no vomite, porque me muero si tú me ves así…

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo maliciosamente_] ¿Y por que?, ¿soy tu amigo o no?…

**Ema**: [_Haciéndose la tonta_] Si… eres mi amigo, o al menos eso creo…

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] ¿Cómo que al menos eso crees?

**Ema**: Si… eso dije

**Anthony**: [_meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro_] Sabes, no te entiendo…

**Ema**: No me entiendas…

**Anthony**: Ya déjate de cosas Ema, ¿Qué pasa?... dime que pasa…

**Ema**: ¿Qué diablos significa lo que ocurrió antes de entrar a la cafetería?

**Anthony**: Y yo que se…

**Ema**: [_Acercándose a él_] ¿No sabes?, ¿no sabes?, ¡Por Dios!, ¡estas jugando conmigo!

**Anthony**: [_Acercándose a su vez_] No… o talvez si…

**Ema**: no me hagas esto por favor… [_lo mira suplicante, mientras que él se acerca más_]

**Anthony**: Sshhh… no digas nada… [_se acerca suavemente a su cara y la besa_]

[_Ema cierra los ojos mientras Anthony la besa. Ema se separa de él muy pálida, pero sus ojos brillan, casi sonríe, pero también casi llora, y hace amago de salir corriendo_]

**Anthony**: [ _la toma de la mano_] ¡¡¡Ema!!!

**Ema**: ¡¡¡ Anthony que demonios pasa contigo!!! [_le da una bofetada con la mano que tiene libre, Anthony suelta su mano y Ema sale corriendo_]

[_Anthony se queda parado y voltea a ver la cámara y hace una mueca de disgusto_]

**Anthony**: No digas nada…

**Bob**. Si yo no iba a decir nada.

[_corre tras ella, pero no logra alcanzarla hasta que llega donde están los demás, todos parecen estar alrededor de Lily_]

**Anthony**: ¿que paso?

**Ale**: [_riéndose_] ay es que… pues… Luis Miguel estaba saludando a sus fans antes de entrar pero justo cuando iba a pasar por aquí, Lily se desplomo!

**Geor**: ay si! Lastima… no pudo ver la cara de preocupación que puso Luismi…

**Archie**: [_apareciendo de momento_] ¡ya esta! Aquí tengo la invitación… ya podemos entrar…

**Ale**: mm…. Lily… Lily…. Reacciona…

**Anthony**: [_se acerca preocupado_] estas bien…

**Lily**: [_lo mira_] ¡ay no! [_empieza a llorar_]

**Archie**: ¡ohh! ¿Y ahora que pasó?

**Lily**: [_se para con dificultad_] ay que vergüenza… que horror…

**Ale**: ay… no te preocupes… no te grabaron…

**Lily**: ¿en serio? ¿Me lo juras??

**Geor**: si, de hecho no vi a la cámara por aquí…

**Archie**: bueno entremos… ¿estamos todos?

**Anthony**: parece que si… [_mirando a todos lados_] ahh.. ¿y Ema?

**Ale**: [_voltea a ver a todos lados también_] ahh.. allí esta… ¡Ema! Ya podemos entrar…

**Ema**: [_levanta los hombros_] bueno…

**Geor**: [_menea la cabeza de un lado a otro y se le acerca_] ¿que pasó?

**Ema**: nada… mejor entremos…

[_Cuando están por entrar, alguien se acerca bruscamente pero solo se oye su voz porque la imagen no se puede ver_]

**Encargado**: [_poniendo su mano en la cámara y bajándola con brusquedad_] ¡¡lo siento aquí no pueden grabar!!

**Bob**: ¡bueno ya! Cuidado con la cámara…

**Encargado**: apáguela o no entran..

**Lily**: ay ya… por favor Bob… ¡apágala!

[_la imagen desaparece por completo_]

[_Se ve la visión desde arriba están en la habitación de las chicas donde Lily se ve muy emocionada_]

**Lily**: Ayyyy, ¿a caso no canta como los mismos ángeles?

**Ale**: "No culpes a la noche, no culpes a la playa"

**Geor**: "No culpes a la lluvia"

**Lily**: [_casi gritando_] "será que no me amaaaas"

[_Todas ríen pero Ema esta muy seria sentada en un sillón_]

**Lily**: Oye Ema, ¿sigues enojada? Digo, Ni Luismi te hizo sonreír aunque sea un poquito…

**Ale**: ¡Ya bájale Ema! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pidamos perdón de rodillas o que?

[_Ema las mira y su expresión cambia un poco_]

**Ema**: No tendrían porque hacerlo.

**Lily**: Obviamente crees que es necesario… ya que sigues toda enojada…

**Ema**: ¿Y quién dijo que estoy enojada por eso?

**Ale**: [_alza una ceja_] Ahh, ¿no estas enojada por eso? ¿Entonces que te pasa?

**Ema**: [_las mira con incredulidad_] ¿que que me pasa? ¿Que que me pasa? ¡¡Por Dios!! [_mira para arriba y unas lagrimas le recorren el rostro_] yo, aun tenia mis esperanzas puestas en que un día… bueno… pero ahora ya para que pensarlo…

**Lily**: la verdad yo también deseaba con toda el alma que entre Anthony y yo surgiera algo más que una simple amistad pero… ahora estoy tan confundida…

**Ale**: [_mira hacia el suelo_] no, es que no entiendo… se que algo le ocurre… él no es así…

**Lil****y**: sii… si tienes razón… algo definitivamente lo esta haciendo actuar así…

**Ema**: ¡¡bueno ya!! ¡A quien creen que engañan! ¡¡Las dos rompieron el pacto!!Las dos lo besaron a plena conciencia y ahora están tratando de descifrar su comportamiento… ¡¡por favor!!!

[_Geor y Patty solo observan como se están peleando pero no se les ve intenciones de entrar a la pelea_]

**Lily**: mira Ema… ¿no crees que te estas metiendo demasiado en tu papel de victima? Porque que yo mal recuerde tu eres la primera que esta constantemente buscándolo y coqueteándole… yo lo siento mucho… a mi me dio mucha pena todo…

**Ale**: sii… ¡¡por favor!! ¡Después de estar a solas con el! Y que te diera hasta el masaje…

**Ema**: ¡¡cierto!! ¡¡Seguro tu lo provocaste!!

**Lily**: ¡¡Saben que!! ¡¡¡Piensen lo que les de la gana!!! ¡¡Ya me hartaron!! ¡¡Me voy!!

[_toma su bolso y sale de la habitación_]

**Ale**: [_mira desafiante a Ema_] pues yo también, ¡cualquier sitio es mejor que estar aquí!

**Geor**: pero ¡Ale! ¡¡¿A donde vas a ir?!!

**Ale**: pues ya veré, cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aquí… adiós… [_Cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza_]

**Ema**: [_las mira y se echa a llorar_] ¡y ustedes que!

**Patty**: nosotras nada… lo mejor será que te calmes… ok

[_Ema corre y se tira a su cama sin dejar de llorar_]

[_La visión cambia y esta Anthony solo en la habitación_]

**Anthony**: Hoy, todo se salió completamente de control, se que algo sucedió con las chicas, pero no me quisieron decir que fue… y luego con Ema, me comporte como un estúpido… creo que todo… todo salió mal. Los chicos están en el bar del hotel, dijeron que tenían hambre… pero yo… yo no tengo ánimos de nada… creo que mejor me voy a la cama…

**FIN**** EPISODIO 20**

* * *

_Música recomendada para el episodio: Será que no me amas de Luis Miguel ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor, Ema Watch y yo ;) ***_


	21. Chapter 21

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 21**

**Día sábado**

**Momentos de verdades…**

[_El sol entra por las ventanas que dan a la habitación, la imagen se ve desde arriba y deja ver todo completamente fuera de control y a sus ocupantes esparramados en las camas y en el suelo. No se escucha nada, a excepción de algunos ronquidos. Pero el sol despiadado posa sus rayos en sus rostros, despertándolos de su viaje al país de los sueños_.]

**Archie**: [_despertando de repente_] ¡¡Yo la vi primero!! ¡¡Yo la vi primero!! [_Grita_]

**Stear**: [_incorporándose y buscando sus lentes_] ahh… que pasa hermano?

**Archie**: [_despabilándose y rascándose la cabeza_] ahh… no, nada, creo que era solo una pesadilla…

**Luis**: SSShhhhhh… ¡por lo que más quieran no griten! Siento que me estalla la cabeza…

**Archie**: [_tratando de articular palabra_] yo… ahh… [_Su semblante se ve pálido y a punto de indisponerse_] ya vengo… [_Corre al baño, solo se oyen los ruidos de lo que parece sin duda que anoche tuvieron mucho de beber_]

**Stear**: [_se para y va hacia la puerta, pero solo se oye su voz, solo se ven las camas y a Luis boca abajo en el suelo_] ¡¡Archie!! ¡¡Archie!! ¡¡Abre!!

**Archie**: [_apenas formulando palabras_] descuida…. [_Se escucha un ruido desagradable_] estoy bien…

**Stear**: ¡¡¡Abre!!! ¡¡¡Abre!!! [_Se oye a la puerta abriéndose y luego se escuchan no uno si no a dos chicos indispuestos con demasiado que devolver_]

**Luis**: [_se para y se acuesta en una de las camas_] vaya… y eso que fui yo quien ganó la competencia de anoche…

**Stear**: [_acercándose y limpiándose la cara con una toalla_] no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora… siento que se me sale el estomago… además… pensé que te dolía la cabeza…

**Luis**: [_riéndose_] ¿pues como que que hice? Solamente me tome tu remedio marca Stear justo antes de empezar a tomar… la verdad funciona de maravilla, me siento hasta con ganas de seguir bebiendo… aunque el dolor de cabeza es lo único que no quita… [_Se acaricia la cabeza mientras hace caras de asco _]

**Stear**: ¡Archie! ¿Estas bien?

**Archie**: [_también se acerca a la visión, viene agarrándose la cabeza_] ohhh Dios… ya no vuelvo a tomar tequila… no lo vuelvo a hacer… no me obliguen…

**Stear**: [_riéndose_] jajaja… así dices siempre, y lo vuelves a hacer… Luis… ¿tienes mas del remedio?

**Luis**: ahhh…. Yo… pues… me lo termine..

**Stear**: ¡¡que!! Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer más… pero igual hoy es el último día que la pasamos aquí…

**Archie**: [_mirando a todos lados_] oigan… ¿y Anthony?

[_La imagen cambia súbitamente, se empiezan a oír las olas a lo lejos, luego la visión aclara, y se ve a Anthony de espaldas tirando piedras al mar_]

**Bob**: ¡así que aquí estas!

**Anthony**: [_voltea a ver sorprendido, se tapa la cara del sol, y continua caminando_] Bob… ¿que quieres? No me grabes por favor… déjame este espacio a solas…

**Bob**: lo haría, pero desafortunadamente, Flammy te vio escapando en la mañana, y me pidió que te siguiera, mas bien me lo exigió… según ella… no sabe donde esta Guirón…

**Anthony**: bueno y que más da… ya hasta sentía raro estar a solas… [_Sigue caminando despacio alrededor de la playa_]

**Bob**: se que es lo que te pasa…

**Anthony**: ¿en serio? ¿Y tú como lo puedes saber?

**Bob**: es por las chicas… se te fue la mano, ¡man! no se como vas a salir de esta…

**Anthony**: [_se para y lo voltea a ver sorprendido, parece que va a hablar, pero luego medita, y voltea a ver a otro lado_] ¿pero de que demonios habl..? la cámara… [_muy serio_] ¡¡que tonto fui!!

**Bob**: se que te voy a parecer un aburrido, pero suelo levantarme mas temprano que todos para revisar las grabaciones, y poner todo en orden, inclusive Mike y Charles lo han hecho… Anthony… para ti esta clase es solo para obtener extra créditos, no digo que este mal, pero… bueno, en cambio para nosotros, es lo que planeamos hacer es a lo que nos vamos a dedicar después de graduarnos… necesitamos pasar sobresalientes con Ruiz… ¿Entiendes?

**Anthony**: [_lo mira serio, luego parece que una media sonrisa le quiere escapar el rostro_] ¿Que tanto sabes?

**Bob**: más de lo que te puedas imaginar…

**Anthony**: Flammy y Guirón… ¿lo han visto también?

**Bob**: no trabajan en otra cosa más que en eso… lo saben todo…

[_Anthony ríe con amargura y se toca la cabeza_]

**Anthony**: Mi vida… como si fuera un espectáculo circense

**Bob**: Anthony… hay algo mas que debes saber… pero antes de decírtelo quiero que sepas, que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto… yo me enteré recién hoy al revisar los videos…

**Anthony**: ¿Sabes? Mejor no digas nada ¿quieres?

[_Bob lanza un gruñido en forma de desaprobación, pero Anthony lo interrumpe_]

**Anthony**: [_mirando a un punto fijo_] ¡Bob! ¿Que no esa chica [_señala hacia el otro extremo_] que no es ella? [_se para y mira detenidamente_]

**Bob**: [_voltea a ver incrédulo_] ¡¡Si!! Si lo es… pero…

**Anthony**:¡no importa! Corre, vamos a ver que tiene…

[_Los dos corren hacia donde se encuentra una joven tirada en la arena_]

**Anthony**: Bob, ¡apaga la cámara!

**Bob**: no puedo Anthony, no me lo pidas…

**Anthony**: [_se acerca a la chica, la voltea y le da unas palmaditas leves en el rostro_] Lily… Lily… ¡despierta! ¡¡Lily!! ¡¡¡LILY!!! ¡Bob! ¡¡Apaga la estúpida cámara y ve por ayuda!! ¡¡Hazlo!!

[_La imagen se apaga de momento. Al volver se ve la habitación de las chicas bastante desoladas_]

**Patty**: Ema si no dejas de llorar, se te acabaran las lágrimas, y luego ya nunca más podrás llorar….

**Geor**: Patty… ¿como se le van a secar los ojos? ¿Qué dices?

**Patty**: [_la mira suplicante mientras le habla susurrando_] bueno… pues es que no se que más decirle, se la ha pasado la noche entera llorando…

**Geor**: bueno, yo me quedé dormida eventualmente, la verdad al menos ella esta aquí, pero en cambio, ni Ale ni Lily regresaron a dormir anoche…

**Patty**: si, tienes razón… será mejor ir a buscarlas…

**Ema**: [_incorporándose_] es todo mi culpa… no debí decirles nada…

**Patty**: [_la mira sorprendida_] ¡¡¡Ema!!! Si te vieras la cara…

**Geor**: voy por hielo… tienes los ojos súper inflamados…

**Ema**: [_sollozando_] gracias… gracias chicas, discúlpenme…

[_Se oye la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose_]

**Patty**: ay Ema… creo que exageras un poco…

**Ema**: [_la mira seria_] ¿Patty de verdad se me pueden secar los ojos?

**Patty**: [_se ríe_] nooo, no Ema… jeje, como crees… no se te van a acabar las lágrimas… pero los ojos si se te van a cerrar como no pares de llorar…

[_La puerta se abre y Geor entra precipitadamente_]

**Geor**: ¡Dios! ¡Chicas! ¡¡Vengan!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!!

[_Ema y Patty salen corriendo, solo escuchan sus voces que entran desde afuera, pero no se puede oír bien_]

**Ale**: ¡¡ya… ¡¡ ¡¡ya estoy bien!! Suéltenme… [_Solo se escucha su voz_]

**Geor**: [_entrando a la habitación_] ¡ay Ale! ¿Como pudiste quedarte allí?

[_Todas entran de nuevo, y se sientan en la cama_]

**Ale**: [_las mira seria_] ¡ya! No me miren así… no estoy loca, me quede dormida sin querer…

**Ema**: [_mira a Geor y a Patty_] ¿no será que todavía le dan flashes de lo de la otra vez?

**Ale**: ¡Ema! ¡¡No hables como si no estoy aquí!! ¡¡No tengo nada!!

**Ema**: ¡¡no me grites!!!

**Geor**: ayy… no… por favor, no empiecen ¿si? ¡Se los suplico!

**Patty**: si por favor, ya no se peleen…

**Ale**: [_mas tranquila_] lo siento, pero pase muy mala noche, me duele la espalda y me siento muy agotada…

**Ema**: ¿porque no te recuestas un rato?

**Ale**: [_la mira con desprecio_] ¡no gracias!

**Geor**: pero Ale… ¡¡dormir en el pasillo!! ¡Como pudiste!

**Patty**: lo raro es que nadie la vio…

**Ale**: la verdad es que fui a tratar de dormir con Flammy pero ella no me quiso abrir la puerta…

**Ema**: ay Dios no… si que esta grave… ¿¿con Flammy Ale??

**Ale**: pues era mejor soportar su presencia de… [_guarda silencio y se sienta mirando para otro lado_]

**Geor**: [_se acerca a ella y le pone las manos en la frente_] ay Ale… ¿de verdad estas bien?

**Ale**: [_le quita las manos bruscamente_] ¡¡ay si!! Si… [_Se recuesta_]

**Patty**: pues si, pero la cosa es que estábamos muy preocupadas, ya que no solo faltaste tú… porque Lily tampoco pasó la noche aquí…

**Ale**: ¿en serio? Pensé que solo se haría la enojada y luego volvería..

**Geor**: pues si hubiera vuelto te habría visto tirada en el suelo, ¿no crees?

**Ale**: bueno… si es verdad… ¿y donde podrá estar? Digo no que me importe… pero…

**Geor**: ay no digas eso, ¡claro que te importa! Debería de importarles…

**Patty**: si, es su amiga! Yo pienso que deberíamos irla a buscar…

**Ema**: [_se le ve pensativa, se para y luego las mira a todas_] y… ¿y si esta con Anthony?

**Geor**: ay Ema… no creo que se iba a quedar a dormir con los chicos…

**Ale**: [_pensativa también_] en la suite de los chicos hay dos recamaras…

**Patty**: ¡¡por favor!! ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! ¡¡Lily no haría eso!! Aunque… bueno…

**Geor**: ¿que? [_se le acerca y le trata de hablar en secreto_] ay no me digas por favor ¿que?

**Ale**: ¡no se vale! ¿Patty que sabes?

**Patty**: no nada… bueno, yo… ay es que… pues Stear y los demás… fueron a tomar anoche al restaurante y se quedaron allí hasta el amanecer, y pues según se, Anthony no estuvo con ellos….

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Lo sabia!!! [_Camina de un lado al otro_] ¡¡¡ayy!!! Y pensar que hasta… ¡¡ayy!! ¡Que rabia!… están juntos entonces…

**Ale**: no… no, no lo puedo creer… eso no puede ser…

**Ema**: entonces ¿dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde mas? ¡Yo sugiero que vayamos ahorita mismo a buscarla!

**Ale**: ¡¡si vamos!!

**Geor**: ay… porque no se esperan… digo… ay chicas… bueno, es que si… si están juntos… no van a ir ustedes dos… a... bueno… [_Levanta las cejas_]

**Ale**: [_la mira muy molesta_] ¿entonces que sugieres Geor?

[_Suena el teléfono alertando a todas_]

**Ema**: ¡¡yo contesto!! [_Toma el teléfono rápidamente_] ¡alo! [_se queda oyendo_]

¿Que!? Ay no…. Si… si, ahorita vamos… [_Cuelga el teléfono y se queda mirando a todas_]

**Ale**: ¿que paso? ¿Quien era? ¡¡Habla!!

**Geor**: si… Ema… estas pálida… ¿qué pasó?

**Ema**: [_su voz parece quebrarse_] ya se… ya se en donde esta… Lily…

**Ale**: ¿en dónde? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¡¡Que es Ema!!

**Ema**: ay Ale… ¡¡Lily esta en el hospital! Los chicos ya pidieron la van y nos están esperando para ir a verla juntos…

**Geor**: [_tapándose la boca_] ¡oh Dios! ¿¡Qué le pudo haber pasado!?

**Ale**: [_agarrando su bolso y medio arreglándose el pelo rápidamente_] no se… pero ya vamos… ¡vamos!

[_Todas corren precipitadamente buscando sus cosas y cambiándose rápidamente hasta que por fin salen muy aprisa de la habitación_]

[_Desaparece la imagen, todo se ve negro por un momento después se vuelve a ver colores y todo parece indicar que están en el hospital… con pasillos muy iluminados y muchas personas en bata caminando por los pasillo_]

[_La imagen vuelve y se ve a todos sentados en la sala de espera de un hospital, todos están callados y visiblemente afectados por los eventos de la noche anterior_]

**Geor**: [_se acerca con varios cafés en las manos_] toma Ema… te hace falta… ¿quién más pidió uno?

**Luis**: ¡yo! No trajiste ahh… ¿donas? ¿O algo más?

**Geor**: [_menea la cabeza y lo mira de mala manera_] ay Luis… ¿ni en estos momentos puedes dejar de pensar en comida?

**Luis**: ohh… Pues, la verdad la angustia no quita el hambre…

**Archie**: la verdad ya se tardaron mucho…

**Ale**: [_se para, y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro_] si… ya se tardaron mucho…

**Patty**: cálmense todos… ella va a estar bien…

**Archie**: ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?

**Ema**: si, ¿cómo lo puedes saber?

**Patty**: bueno… nadie se muere de insolación…

**Ema**: pero puede ser grave si no se trata a tiempo ¿no? Y no sabemos cuanto tiempo ella tenia de estar allí… bajo ese sol…

**Geor**: sshhhh ¡esto es un hospital!

**Anthony**: [_se para de repente_] ¡doctor! [_camina para encontrar a un joven apuesto, vestido con una bata blanca_] ¿cómo se encuentra?

**Doctor**: [_lo mira serio_] se va a reponer… pero necesita descanso, y sobre todo no exponerse más al sol…

**Ale**: [_se para al lado de Anthony_] podemos… ahh… ¿podemos verla?

**Doctor**: si, pero solo de dos en dos… bueno en su caso de tres en tres…

**Ale**: [_respira profundo_] ahhh… que alivio… ¿les importa si voy primero?

**Ema**: ¡yo también quiero ir!

**Geor**: ahh… Ema ¿porqué no dejas que entre Ale primero?

**Ema**: ¿pero es que yo? [_mira que Geor le esta meneando la cabeza_] bueno…

**Anthony**: yo entro contigo Ale… vamos…

[_Los dos caminan con el doctor_]

**Doctor**: creo que de un susto no paso, pero de todas formas ella esta bastante débil, por eso le pusimos el suero, no crean que es muy grave, aparte de pequeñas quemaduras en la piel, y bueno, todos los síntomas de una insolación de varias horas, ya saben, nausea, mareos, etc. Esta bastante deshidratada y por eso se lo aplicamos, pero estará lista para irse hoy mismo, así que no se preocupen…

**Ale**: gracias… gracias doctor…

**Anthony**: si, gracias…

[_Entran a la habitación, Lily esta recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados_]

**Doctor**: Lily, aquí están tus amigos…

**Lily**: [_sentándose en la cama y mirándolos_] ohh… gracias, doctor…

[_El doctor sale de la habitación dejándolos solos_]

**Lily**: [_mirando a la cámara_] por lo visto los dejaron grabar ¿no? Esto si que hará un buen show… [_Habla sarcásticamente_] espero que estén satisfechos…

**Anthony**: [_se acerca ignorando sus palabras_] ¡Lily, nos has dado un gran susto!

**Ale**: [_también se acerca_] si, Lily, nos asustaste bastante… pero, ¿porque te quedaste allí dormida?

**Lily**: como si te importara [_voltea a ver a otro lado_]

**Ale**: claro que me importa… como puedes pensar por un momento que no me importas… ay Lily…

**Anthony**: bueno… si quieren las dejo solas… [_Empieza a caminar hacia atrás_]

**Lily**: de ninguna manera Anthony… ¿porque te quieres ir?

**Anthony**: no, yo solo pensé que… bueno…

[_Se oyen unos pasos afuera, y luego, Archie entra junto con Geor y Ema a la habitación_]

**Ale**: ¿que hacen? Les van a decir algo…

**Archie**: [_se acerca llevando un bouquet de flores_] Lily… mira, son para ti…

**Lily**: [_lo mira y le da una sonrisa_] Archie… que lindo… gracias…

**Ema**: ay Lily… ¡todo fue mi culpa! [_empieza a llorar_] si yo no hubiera empezado con mis cosas… ay… la verdad… de verdad… no fue mi intención… yo y …yo…

**Ale**: de ninguna manera, si alguien tubo la culpa fui yo, pues les grite muy feo…

**Geor**: ¡ya! No se estén echando la culpa…

**Anthony**: [_interrumpiéndolas_] no, si alguien aquí tiene la culpa, ese soy yo… se que con pedirles disculpas no… [_Aclara la voz_] no…

[_La habitación se llena con los demás, Luis, Stear y Patty_]

**Ale**: [_mira exasperada_] ¡¡por última vez!! ¡¡Nos van a sacar de aquí!!

**Stear**: shhh… cierren la puerta… nadie nos vio pasar…

**Patty**: si… [_Se ríe_] era muy incómodo estar esperando allá afuera… pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porqué no volviste a la habitación anoche Lily?

**Lily**: [_los mira a todos seria_] bueno… ya se que todos se están preguntando eso mismo desde hace rato… [_Respira profundo_] y bien... de todas formas se los voy a decir en algún momento…

[_Ale y Ema se acercan y se sientan junto a ella_]

**Lily**: pues, verán… ayer nosotras tuvimos una discusión [_mira a Anthony brevemente y luego voltea a ver a las chicas_] sobre algo sin importancia… y bueno, yo salí a dar un paseo por la playa supuestamente para despejarme un poco los pensamientos…

**Geor**: si, Ale también se fue…

**Patty**: si, y Ema lloró toda la noche… casi no pude dormir…

**Ema**: [_mira con encono a Patty_] gracias… gracias Patty…

**Patty**: ayy... ¿yo que? ¿Que dije?

**Ale**: ¡sshhh! Mejor no interrumpan…

**Archie**: si, oigamos a Lily…

**Lily**: bueno, ok, pues como iba diciendo, yo salí a dar un paseo, y estaba caminando, tranquilamente, no sabia bien que era lo que iba a hacer, cuando me empezaron a picar unos mosquitos... [_los mira y se ríe_] si, es que me choca que me piquen… y bueno… pues estaba tratando de quitarme a unos de encima cuando me fije que alguien venia acercándose… y… [_Se sonroja_] pues van a pensar que esto es muy tonto… en verdad todo fue muy tonto…

**Ale**: aja… si habla…

**Lily**: ay… es que, me da mucha pena… pero bueno, el que venia acercándose era pues… ¡¡Luis Miguel!!

**Ema**: ¡¡Luismi!! ¡¡Que emoción!!

**Lily**: ¡siii! Sii… ¡¡lo se!!! Y ya saben, el corazón me empezó a ir a mil, y hay no se… no sabia que hacer… así que… pues… ¡¡¡ay… me escondí!!!

**Ema**: [_incrédula_] ¿te escondiste??

**Lily**: [_asintiendo_] ayy si… detrás de unos carteles de promoción… y pues no creo que él me haya visto… de todas formas él pasó muy cerca de mi… y pues, yo…. Yo…. Pienso que… me desmayé…

**Archie**: ¿de nuevo?

**Lily**: [_mas roja_] ayy… si… que tonta soy ¿no? Pero bueno, me emocioné mucho, y pues como no había nadie por allí… pues supongo que me quedé allí tirada… y el cansancio que sentía pues me ganó, y me quedé dormida…

**Archie**: ay Lily…

[_Todos se ríen_]

**Anthony**: la verdad, no es gracioso, Lily pudo haberse deshidratado aun más… y correr el riesgo de tener quemaduras masivas por todo el cuerpo…

**Bob**: [_opinando detrás de la cámara_] si, eso dijo el medico, que fue una suerte que la hayamos encontrado a tiempo…

**Patty**: un momento… yo no le veo ninguna quemadura…

**Ema**: cierto, yo tampoco, digo se ve bien bronceada… pero nada más…

**Anthony**: si, pues lo que parece un simple bronceado son en realidad quemaduras leves, que se las tiene que tratar…

**Ema**: ohh… pues te sientan bien Lily…

**Lily**: ahh… jeje, pues gracias… disculpen chicos… les arruiné el último día aquí…

**Luis**: ¿cómo qué nos arruinaste? ¿Que? ¿Ya no vamos a hacer nada? ¡Yo tengo mucha hambre!

**Lily**: ay Luis… [_Todos ríen_] por cierto… [_Les dice mirando a las chicas_] ¿vieron, que guapo que es el doctor?

**Geor**: ¡uy si! Yo me fije pero no había querido decir nada… esta guapísimo…

[_Los chicos se miran entre si haciendo muecas raras_]

**Ema**: la verdad… no esta nada mal… quien estuviera enferma y a su cargo…

**Lily**: ¿me lo dices? Jejeje

[_De pronto el medico aparece en la puerta_]

**Doctor**: ¿se están divirtiendo? ¿Qué no les dije claro que de tres en tres? Hagan el favor de retirarse de aquí…

[_Todos se miran, sin dejar de reír, y van saliendo uno a uno_]

**Luis**: nos vemos… que te sientas mejor Lily…

**Stear**: hasta luego… estaremos esperando afuera…

**Patty**: si, Lily, que te mejores…

**Geor**: bueno, yo también voy a esperar afuera…

**Doctor**: dije todos… no quiero a nadie aquí…

**Anthony**: perdón Doctor, les dijimos que no entraran…

**Lily**: ay, doctor… ¿no los puede dejar quedarse otro ratito?

**Doctor**: de todas formas, ya no hace falta, pues venia a darte de alta [_se sonríe, mientras la ve_]

**Lily**: [_le sonríe coquetamente_] ayy... ¡Gracias doctor!

**Doctor**: si quieres, una de tus amigas se puede quedar ayudándote, pero todos los demás tendrán que esperar afuera…

**Lily**: si… gracias… ahh… Geor… ¿te quedas conmigo?

[_Ale hace una cara de sorpresa, y después de queda muy seria_]

**Geor**: [_regresándose_] ahh… Claro… nos vemos chicas…

**Anthony**: nos vemos afuera Lily…

[_Ale, Ema, Anthony y Archie salen de la habitación seguidos de Bob que aun sigue filmando hasta llegar de nuevo a la sala de espera_]

**Ema**: sigue molesta ¿no?

**Ale**: [_Muy seria_] Supongo que si

[_Las dos miran a Anthony, pero él se hace el desentendido_]

[_La imagen cambia y al enfocar de nuevo, ya van todos de vuelta hasta al hotel. Todos van hablando amenamente sobre lo ocurrido, y haciendo uno que otro plan._ ]

**Luis**: bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿no podríamos ir a comer? Digo, no hemos ni desayunado…

**Geor**: bueno, la verdad, estoy de acuerdo…

**Archie**: yo paso… aun no me siento bien…

**Stear**: yo tampoco tengo hambre, pero será mejor que comamos algo ligero hermanito…

**Archie**: pues ya que insisten… ¿vienen chicas?

**Lily**: la verdad yo, paso… creo que aun hay agua en el mini bar… y pues aun quedan algunos yogures también…

**Ale**: si, es cierto… yo no tengo deseos de comer tampoco…

**Ema**: yo si tengo hambre… pero voy con ustedes chicas… sirve de que… pues…descansamos un rato…

**Geor**: [_se les acerca y las aparta de la cámara, pero aun se oyen sus voces, Anthony se para y las mira curioso_] ¿están seguras chicas? Por favor… no vayan a discutir…

**Lily**: no te preocupes… vamos…

**Anthony**: nos vemos…

[_Las chicas se van, mientras, todos los demás se dirigen al restaurante del hotel, Anthony las mira un segundo y se queda parado en el Lobby mientras que las chicas toman el ascensor_]

[_Se ven a todos en el restaurante en una visión desde arriba_]

**Luis**: Mmm, esto es lo que yo llamó un buen desayuno.

**Archie**: [_hace cara de asco_] Agh Luis, ¿te vas comer todo eso?

**Luis**: [_con la boca llena_] sio posguqe no

**Archie**: Vas a hacer que me den ganas de devolver de nuevo…

**Stear**. Ni lo menciones…

**Geor**: Oigan chicos, no es que quiera ser una aguafiestas, pero ¿ya hicieron sus maletas?

**Archie**: [_hace un gesto de disgusto_] Ayyy Geor, ¿Por qué te empeñas en recordarnos que es nuestro último día?

**Patty**: [_Ríe un poco_] Mejor dicho nuestra última mañana, porque según se salíamos a mediodía ¿no?

**Stear**: Pues yo tenía esa idea…

**Archie**: Si, creo que si… tengo que verificar con Anthony, [_voltea a ver a todos lados_] ¿dónde esta Anthony?

[_La visión es de la habitación de las chicas, se ve todo desde un ángulo de arriba, se ve que están preparando las maletas_]

**Lily**: ay Ale… ¡entonces tú pretendías que la Flammy esa te abriera la puerta! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo lo pensaste siquiera…?

**Ale**: si… no se que me pasó, y bueno, no puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que Carlos estaba allí…

**Ema**: [_con cara de sorpresa_] ¿en serio? Miren, quien se vería a la mosquita muerta…

**Lily**: no si de mosquita no tiene nada…

**Ale**: [_riéndose_] no… eso siempre lo hemos sabido… y bueno…

**Ema**: [_las mira seria_] ayer… ayer ustedes dijeron que Anthony estaba actuando raro ¿no?

**Lily**: así es… y yo bueno, no estoy segura… pero creo saber que es…

**Ema**: yo también… bueno ayer no lo veía pero… ay chicas… ayer, cuando esperábamos a entrar al concierto… Anthony y yo estuvimos solos…

**Lily**: ¿en serio? Yo no me di cuenta…

**Ema**: pues en ese momento estabas tan emocionada… y yo, yo me sentía morir por dentro… porque obviamente me dolía que Anthony se comportara así de esa manera tan insensible y principalmente porque a ustedes no parecía importarles nada de mi, en fin todo eso me estaba molestando, de un momento a otro mis mejores amigas se convertían en mis peores enemigas y el chico que me hace suspirar en el que me hace llorar… por lo que mejor me aleje del grupo para desahogarme, pero Anthony me vio y me invito a un café para que me sintiera mejor…y me aleje del grupo, Anthony vino conmigo y me invito a un café… Yo, estaba tan confundida, pero él… el se portaba de una manera tan… no se… como si estuviera tratando de…

[Ale sonríe con Amargura]

**Ale**: ¡ay! Ema, ya dinos… ¿también te beso? ¡Será posible!

**Ema**: la verdad es que si… yo lo acuse de ser un insensible y él solo se acercó y me besó… ya ni se bien como pasó…

**Ale**. ¡Y tanto escándalo que hiciste! Cuando tú también.

**Ema**: Pero yo no lo busqué, fue tan repentino… pero le di una bofetada, no se de donde me salieron las fuerzas, jajaja, pero bien que le deja marcada su linda cara.

**Ale**: Y ya por eso ¿deberíamos santificarte?

**Lily**: [_eleva la voz_] ¡¡la culpa de todo esto es de Mr. Ruiz!! Lo detesto...

**Ema**: ¿Mr. Ruiz?

**Ale**: si, yo también lo pienso así…

[_Las tres se miran muy confundidas_]

**Ale**: Ruiz… ahh… Ruiz hablo con él… oh eso es lo que imagino…

**Ema**: no lo puedo creer… ¡¡claro!! Tiene que ser eso… también él hablo conmigo…

**Ale**: ¿si? ¿Qué te dijo?

**Ema**: pues, él me pidió que, pues que tratara de darle un toque diferente a la rutina diaria… nadie quería ver lo mismo todos los días… y pues

**Lily**: [_casi gritando_] ¡un momento! ¡¡Ruiz también me pidió lo mismo a mí!! Pero… ay Dios… no… ¡Ale! Por eso actuaste así de loca… también te lo pidió a ti…

**Ale**: [_las mira incrédula_] si… me lo pidió, lo que no puedo creer, ¡¡es que también se los haya pedido a ustedes!! El me dijo que nadie más lo sabría… y me pidió que guardara el secreto…

**Lily**: ¡¡eso mismo me dijo a mí!! ¡Ay que tonta! Que tontas fuimos…

**Ema**: ahora entiendo… lo de tu depresión repentina… no era cierto…

**Ale**: ¡y lo del virus!!

**Lily**: ¡ay! ¡No! Lo del virus si fue verdad! Y aparte, lo de la depresión también… si me dan ataques de ansiedad… ese día fingí uno, pero las pastillas y el doctor, todo fue legítimo…

**Ale**: ahora entiendo todo… Ema, tu pie… el comportamiento de Anthony…

[_Ema baja un poco la mirada_]

**Ema**: [_sonrojada_] bueno, Si, todo fue planeado, y bueno Terry se dio cuenta cuando el maestro habló conmigo y se ofreció a ayudarme… ¡Todo lo preparamos de esa manera! Y después me sentí muy mal…

**Lily**: ay Ema… que tontas hemos sido… pero aun no puedo creer que Anthony también se haya prestado y hacer esto… digo lo que nosotras hicimos no es nada… el en cambio… ha jugado con nuestros sentimientos…

**Ale**: ssshhhh…. ¿Oyeron eso?

**Ema**: si… tocaron la puerta…

**Lily**: [_se acerca a la puerta y la abre_] ¡Anthony! ¿Que haces aquí?

[_La imagen cambia y ahora se puede ver todo de más cerca, Anthony entra en la habitación y todos se quedan callados, se miran a las caras por lo que parece horas_]

**Anthony**: [_al fin rompiendo el silencio_] chicas… yoo… creo que….

[_En ese momento suena su teléfono celular y Anthony hace un mohín de disgusto pero contesta_]

**Anthony**: Si, ahhh, si perdón…. Estoy con las chicas…. Si, creo que era en la mañana… no lo se, tenemos que verificarlo… ok, nos vemos allí. [_suspira_]

[_Las tres se le quedan mirando y él las ve, pero no dice nada_]

**Anthony**: Este…. Tengo que ir con Archie…

[_Lily asiente con la cabeza, y Anthony sale del_ cuarto]

**Ale**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Qué fue eso?

**Ema**: Ni idea…

**Lily**: ¿Crees que ya sabe que nosotras sabemos?

**Ale**: ¿Saber que?

**Lily**: [_la mira exasperada_] Pues que nos besó a las tres…

[_Ale se encoge de Hombros_]

[_Anthony baja al restaurante donde están los demás reunidos_]

**Anthony**: [_un poco enojado_] ¿Y bien?

**Archie**: ¿No sabes a que horas salimos?

**Anthony**: No estoy seguro ¿Por qué?

**Archie**: ¿Cómo que no estas seguro?

**Anthony**: Pues porque no estoy seguro…

**Luis**: Archie y Stear dicen que en la mañana…

**Anthony**: Pues vean los boletos de avión, allí dice…

**Archie**: Pues para eso te hablé a ti.

**Anthony**: [_alza una ceja_] Yo no tengo ningún boleto de avión.

**Archie**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no los tienes tú?

**Archie**: No, yo no los tengo…

[_Patty y Geor se miran_]

**Geor**: ¿Perdieron los boletos?

**Anthony**: Yo no perdí nada…. Suficiente fue con los travelers checks… yo no tengo ningún boleto.

**Stear**: Archie, ¿Por qué nos dijiste que Anthony los tenía?

**Archie**: Porque eso pensé…

**Stear**: Habla inmediatamente con la agencia…

**Archie**: Pues si, a eso voy…

[_Cambia la visión y se ven a las chicas que continúan recogiendo las cosas y las acomodan en sus respectivas maletas_]

**Ale**: [_Alzando una ceja_] Sigo sin entender a que vino…

**Lily**: Tal vez solo nos quería avisar que teníamos que estar listas…

**Ema**, ¿Y por eso se quedó callado?

**Ale**: Bueno, tienen que admitir que aquí el ambiente no era de lo más agradable.

**Ema**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Ale**: Bueno, se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tenso que estaba.

[_Lily suelta un "Bah" y luego mira a Ema_]

**Lily**: Pues si eso estaba así, es porque a cierta persona se le quitó el sueño por la conciencia que no la dejaba tranquila.

**Ale**: Si, Ema, tan mal te sentías que te tuviste que quedar toda la noche llorando como Magdalena.

**Ema**: Ya que… estaba furiosa, lloraba de rabia, no se, no se ni que pensaba…

**Lily**: [_hace una sonrisa torcida_] Tan mal estuvo tu beso Ema… no puedo creer que Anthony haya sido un grosero contigo, la verdad mi beso estuvo bien… algo impulsivo y rápido, pero bien…

**Ale**: El mío también, fue romántico y dulce

**Ema**: La verdad el mío no estuvo mal… fue apasionado… Anthony me miraba de una manera que me puso a temblar de pies a cabeza, y toda la piel del cuerpo se me erizo… la primera vez que intento besarme mi dignidad me ayudó y le voltee la cara y tan solo besó mi mejilla, pero con tal dulzura que por poco me derrito, pero a Dios gracias mi orgullo fue más fuerte y mi enojo también y pude sostenerme y no me desmayé como una tonta…

**Ale**: ¿Cómo que la primera vez?, ¡De que rayos estas hablando!

**Ema**: [_tragando saliva_] Es que el intento darme un beso y yo no lo dejé

**Lily**: Y entonces… con el segundo intento te rendiste…

**Ema**: Mínimo, se la hice difícil, ¿no?, ¡no como ustedes!

**Ale**: Y entonces porque llorabas… ¡eres una mosca muerta!

**Ema**: Porque sabia que a ustedes las había besado también… o sea, solo era eso, un beso, y a pesar de lo que sentí y lo que percibí que él sintió, no sabia si era real o no…

**Ale**: [_Haciendo una mueca_] Sentiste sus labios en tu boca, ¿o no?

**Ema**: La segunda vez que intento besarme, realmente yo no quería que lo hiciera, o eso quería pensar, estaba tan enojada con él… tan indignada, yo no quería ser otra más de su colección, otra de las chicas que ha besado… pero a pesar de todo, me gusto, me gusto muchísimo, para que voy a negarlo, y se que a él también le gusto…

**Ale**: ¡Y lloraste toda la noche!, ¡como eres de descarada!, ¡no lo puedo creer!

**Lily**: Yo tampoco, realmente pensé que tu beso había sido arrebatado, y casi te perdono porque me sentí muy mal por ti…

[_Ema mira duramente a Lily_]

**Ema**: Aclaro algo, yo no hice nada, ni di pie para que Anthony me besara, de verdad que no, y eso me duele, porque no quiero pensar que lo planeó, es decir solo yo le faltaba, ¿no? [_Se le escapa una lágrima_] Pero ya que… ¡Que me importa!, ¡ya no quiero pensar más en esto y darle más vueltas!

**Lily**: No lo planeó Ema, simplemente aprovecho la situación… la aprovecho conmigo, con Ale y contigo… sencillamente eso…

**Ema**: Pues que conveniente para él…

**Lily**: [_guiñándole un ojo_] Pero te gusto, así que mejor cállate y no te hagas la santa.

**Ema**: [_Mordiéndose los labios coquetamente_] Bueno, es cierto… y a ti también, ¿o no?

**Lily**: Pues para que digo que no, me encanto, casi me desmayó, no se como aguanté, jajajaj, y bueno el mío fue mejor porque no había cámaras

**Ale**: Eso crees tú… el mío fue a la luz del atardecer, él me abrazo con dulzura, me besó delicadamente, fue un acto consciente por su parte y por la mía, no fue a la fuerza, no fue robado, fue voluntario de ambas partes, tan solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos

[_Lily y Ema abren la boca indignadas_]

**Lily**: ¡Bruja!, ¡eres una bruja!, como que fue algo voluntario de ambas partes, como que no fue a la fuerza, o robado… o sea que tú si sabías a conciencia que estabas haciendo… ¡¡¡eres increíble Alejandra!!!

**Ema**: [decepcionada] Voluntario, ¿heee?, dulce, ¿heee?, sabes jamás te atrevas a juzgarme otra vez, no me conoces, y creo que yo tampoco te conozco Ale…

**Ale**: [_enojándose_] Ya basta chicas, ya basta… las tres nos portamos mal, y las tres disfrutamos ese beso o no, las tres lo deseábamos y las tres lo recibimos a si que ya no se quejen.

**Lily**: Pero Anthony estaba casi inconsciente cuando me lo dio y yo también, no fue un acto deliberado

**Ema**: Yo lo rechacé y él insistió… yo por lo menos trate de evitarlo, él… no se como le hizo pero me robó el beso, al igual que a Lily

**Ale**: Y que buen ladrón resulto ser, porque no encontró resistencia… robó cuando quiso y como quiso, ¿no?

[_Lily y Ema se miran y se sonrojan_]

**Ale**: Dejémoslo así, ya pasó… y la verdad es que alguna de las tres iba a romper el pacto algún día…

**Ema**: Bueno, tienes razón, ya dejémoslo allí, creo que la amistad ha ganado, pero la confianza… perdónenme pero se las he perdido a ambas

**Lily**: Si… la confianza esta hecha trizas, pero ya no hablemos, me duele la cabeza, y todo por tu culpa Ema…

**Ema**: ¿Por qué?, ¿yo que hice?

**Lily**: Pues, eres demasiado descriptiva, casi me infartas con la descripción de tu beso, que insensible eres…

**Ema**: Yo solo quise ser transparente con ustedes, les abrí mi corazón de par en par, tal vez ese es mi problema soy demasiado confiada y aun, ¡que tonta!, aun les cuento todo como si nos tuviéramos confianza

**Lily**: [_viendo a Ale_] Y tu mejor no te hagas, que esa descripción de tu beso, tierno y dulce, me dejó un muy mal sabor de boca, eres realmente mala Ale.

**Ale**: Nunca van a parar verdad, saben si siguen así, yo voto porque por el momento allí la dejemos, tenemos que regresar ya, y ya habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo…

**Lily**: Pues si, todavía me falta mucho por recoger… creo que esa insolación me hizo más mal de lo que creía…

[_Vuelve a cambiar la visión y están Archie, Stear y Anthony en el Lobby hablando por teléfono_]

**Stear**: Es inconcebible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que teníamos que ir a apartar los lugares…

**Anthony**: Tenemos que apurarnos, porque si no se han dado cuenta, esto es un hervidero de springbreakers, lo que quiere decir…

**Archie**: [_con cara de desanimo_] Que van a estar todos los vuelos llenos

**Stear**: Creo que en lugar de estar discutiendo debemos….

**Archie**. Ir a hacer las maletas…

**Stear**: Voy a buscar a Luis y a los demás y a avisarles que necesitamos apurarnos.

[_Todos salen del Lobby, Stear se dirige al restaurante y Anthony y Archie suben por el ascensor_]

**Archie**: Mmm, ¡que horror! Nunca me di cuenta.

**Anthony**: Fue culpa de todos, nadie ni siquiera se interesó en el regreso.

**Archie**: Es que todo estaba tan divertido, que no quería ni pensar en eso…

**Anthony**: [_un poco pensativo_] Si, así es…

**Archie**: Hay que avisarles a las chicas

**Anthony**: No hay necesidad, ellas estaban preparando las maletas….

[_Anthony pone cara triste, y Archie lo ve, pero no dice nada_]

[_La visión es de todos preparando maletas muy rápido, todos corren de un lado para otro, sacando cosas de los cajones y metiéndolas en las maletas a toda prisa, y se ve que van saliendo uno a uno de los cuartos cargando cada quien su maleta, y se apaga la visión_]

[_Se vuelve a prender la cámara, están todos dentro del aeropuerto y hay muchísima gente en las salas de espera, y ellos están esperando mientras que Archie habla con una muchacha_]

**Luis**: ¿Irá a durar mucho? Yo la verdad tanto ajetreo me dio hambre…

**Lily**. [_moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_] Lo raro sería que no te hubiera dado…

[_Archie por fin se acerca a ellos con la caza contrita_]

**Archie**: Lo siento chicos… no pude conseguir nada para hoy…

**Patty**: ¿Queee?

**Stear**: ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

**Archie**: Los primeros lugares disponibles son para mañana a las diez de la mañana.

**Ale**: Bueno eso no esta tan mal ¿no?

**Archie**: Pues…

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Archie**: Pues que vamos a tener que hacer escala….

**Anthony**: También de venida la hicimos.

**Archie**: Pues si, pero llegamos a la ciudad de México un poco después de medio día y de allí tendremos que esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde que es cuando sale el primer vuelo en donde había lugares para Chicago…

**Patty**; ¡Que horror! Yo contaba con que saldríamos el día de hoy…

**Luis**: [_con cara de felicidad_] Ayy, para que tanto apuro… eso quiere decir que tenemos un día más de vacaciones…

**Patty**. Es que tenemos que entregar un reporte sobre lo de la feria científica..

**Ema**: Ayy, se me había olvidado…

**Luis**: Ustedes son unas ñoñas…

**Ema**: [haciendo una mueca] Y tú un grosero

**Anthony**: Pues que mal, pero la verdad será mejor regresar al Hotel, porque aquí esta todo muy atestado de personas…

[_Se ve que todos toman sus maletas y regresan a la van, para ir de vuelta al Hotel, llegan al Hotel y Anthony y Archie van de nuevo a recepción_]

**Lily**. Esto apesta…

**Ale**: Si… yo que tenía intenciones de regresar hoy.

**Luis**. ¿Qué? ¿Soy el único que piensa que esto es grandioso?

**Geor**: Si…

**Stear**: Porque esto no es grandioso, vamos a perder tiempo, y vamos a gastar más dinero del que teníamos contemplado…

**Luis**: [_pone cara triste_] ¿Dinero?

**Lily**: Si Luis, Dinero, ¿o que creías? ¿Qué nos iban a regalar la comida y el hospedaje de este día?

**Luis**: [_frunce el entrecejo_] Tienen razón, esto apesta….

[_Anthony y Archie se acercan_]

**Anthony**: Conseguimos un muy buen precio y nos van a respetar el todo incluido y pues las habitaciones siguen siendo nuestras [_les pasa las tarjeta llave_] Así que pues tenemos todo el día de hoy…

**Ale**: [_con cara de fastidio_] ¡Genial!.... esto esta del nabo…

**Ema**: Pues no creas que a mi me hace mucha gracia…

[_Anthony las mira de reojo, todos toman el ascensor y dejan las maletas en sus habitaciones, se ve la visión desde el cuarto de las chicas_.]

**Ale**. Por el momento me voy a la alberca, se los aviso porque creo que no queremos vernos las caras…

**Lily**: Si me parece bien, yo voy a quedarme un rato acostada… [_mira a Ema duramente_]

**Ema**: Creo que no me queda más remedio que ir a la playa…

**Patty**: Espera, traigo un cuaderno, quizá podemos ir adelantando el reporte…

**Ema**: [_hace cara de fastidio_] Ayy, si, pero en la playa, no quiero encerrarme en un cuarto o algo así…

**Patty**: Si, yo no digo que nos encerremos… así que espera.

[ _Ema y Patty se cambian y salen de la habitación, Ale se mete al baño y sale con su traje de baño y sale del cuarto también, Geor se queda mirando y espera que se vacíe el cuarto_]

**Geor**: Lily, mira no me quiero meter más en esto, pero creo que las tres son unas tontas… su dichoso pacto solo les esta arruinando la vida en vez de que eso les ayudara…

**Lily**: Es que tú no sabes… no es solo un pacto… fue una promesa…

**Geor**: [_la mira seria_] ¿No se? Solo las escucho todo el tiempo en la U. y ahora aquí… en realidad lo que apesta es su actitud… están por arruinar unas perfectas vacaciones… y algo que tendría que terminar de forma divertida esta terminando muy mal…

**Lily**. Yo solo…

**Geor**: Es todo lo que voy a decir…

[_Geor sale de la habitación y Lily toma una pastilla_]

**Lily**: [_dice para ella misma_] Es que no entiendes… [ _suspira y se recuesta_]

[_Se apaga la visión y se vuelve a prender cuando el sol esta ya muy bajo, están todos en el restaurante cenando_]

**Ema**: Creo que terminamos el reporte…

**Patty**: Solo nos falta pasarlo en limpio.

**Luis**: mmm, esto si que será mi última cena…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué? ¿piensas morirte mañana?

**Luis**. Pues a partir de mañana tendré que volver al Gimnasio y no podré comer tanto…

**Ale**. Pero aún cuando vas comes mucho.

**Luis**: Pero desquito lo que me como…

**Lily**: No Luis eres un barril sin fondo… eso es lo que eres…

[_Las chicas se miran pero no dicen nada entre ellas además de que están sentadas separadas_]

**Mike**: Aquí pasa algo… como que todos están muy serios.

**Charles**: Ya se que les falta… una dosis de diversión…

**Ale**: Ayyy, no den lata… estamos perfectamente bien….

**Charles**. Eso que te lo crea alguien más… aquí necesitamos una experiencia religiosa…

**Lily**: [_tuerce los ojos_] Ayyy por favor no empiecen…

**Mike**: Vamos al bar, no hemos ido juntos ni una noche…

**Lily**: Yo la verdad no me siento con ánimos…

**Geor**: Anda Lily, aunque sea un rato… [_mira a Ale_] ¿verdad que será muy bueno que venga?

**Ale**: Si, a mi no me miren… yo no pongo objeción.

[_Se apaga la visión, se vuelve a prender y están dentro del bar_]

**Stear**: A ver mi gente… aquí tienen cada quien un frasco de la milagrosa poción marca Stear.

**Ema**: [_mira con asco_] No pensarás que nos vamos a tomar eso ¿verdad?

**Archie**: La verdad Ema, que te lo recomiendo mucho… mañana en la mañana lo vas a amar…

**Stear**: [_mira con una sonrisa a su hermano_] Siii, así se habla… esa es la confianza de los hermanos Cornwell.

[_Todos toman su frasco_]

**Mike**: Mesero, una ronda de tequilas… para todos.

**Ale**: [_abre los ojos_] ¿Tequilas? Pero eso es muy fuerte…

**Luis**: No, no tanto…

**Anthony**: No estoy seguro… ¿si ellas no quieren tomar?

**Lily**: Yo si quiero…

**Mike**: [_mira al mesero_] No les haga caso… tráigalas para todos…

[_El mesero se va y regresa con una ronda, así comienzan todos a tomar_]

**Mike**: No Patty, a sorbitos no… toda hasta el fondo…

[_Patty se toma hasta el fondo y así todos, y continúan tomando, hasta que cada quien se tomó cuatro caballitos_]

**Ale**: [_levanta su caballito y ríe tontamente_] Por las amigas traidoras

**Lily**: Mejor por la ex amigas… por las que juraron lealtad y rompieron el pacto.

**Ale**: [_sarcástica_] ¡Qué gracioso que tú digas eso!

**Ema**: Si, porque la que este libre de culpa que lance la primer piedra…

**Geor**: [_suspira_] Ya empezamos de nuevo…

**Ale**: [_grita_] Dijimos que ya no hablaríamos de eso…

**Lily**: Pues entonces no digas nada…

**Archie**: [_un poco apenado_] Chicas, será mejor que bajen un poco la voz…

**Las tres al unísono**: Tú cállate.

**Archie**: Hey… [_se levanta enojado y se va a otra mesa donde esta Charles y Luis_]

[_Ale se levanta_]

**Ale**: Pues hagan lo que quieran… yo me voy a cuarto… ojalá cuando entren en el yo ya esté dormida…

**Ema**: Ojalá y tenga esa suerte.

**Lily**: Pues yo no pienso quedarme de nuevo en la playa… así que me importa un bledo si las dos están allí.

**Anthony**: [_un poco asombrado_] ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo que ya se van?

**Lily**: ¿Y tú lo preguntas?

**Anthony**. Si, yo lo pregunto… no soy adivino ¿saben?

**Ale**: Eso no te impide hacer todo lo que haces ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: ¿De que hablas?

**Ale**: [_suelta una risa despectiva_] No finjas demencia ¿quieres?

**Anthony**: [_levanta la voz_] Pues no entiendo… ¿ok?

**Ale**: Ya lo sabemos, ¿si eso quieres saber?

**Anthony**: ¿Saber? ¿de que hablan?

[_Lily y Ema lo miran serio y el respira profundo_]

**Anthony**: comprendo…

**Ale**: no puedo creer que te hayas prestado a algo tan perverso Anthony…

**Ema**: si… ni yo tampoco… has estado jugando con las tres Anthony…

[_Stear y Patty se miran el uno al otro y se levantan despacio_]

**Anthony**: si, y ¿Qué? Ustedes hicieron lo mismo…

**Ale**: [_interrumpe_] No, eso no es cierto

**Lily**: Déjalo hablar…

[_Ale mira a Lily enojada_]

**Anthony**: Si, lo hicieron… yo, solo estaba siguiendo su juego… ustedes mismas lo empezaron ¿no? Flammy me lo dijo todo… Estuvieron fingiendo… ¿de esto se trataba todo?

**Lily**: [_alzando la voz_] No hicimos nada que tú no hayas hecho…

**Anthony**: aun sigo sin entender…

**Ale**: [_enojada_] ¿Que te dijo esa bruja?

**Ema**: No veo que tenga nada que ver…

**Anthony**: ¿bromeas? Ella tiene todo que ver… ella me dijo lo que ustedes estaban haciendo…

**Lily**: ¿¿que te dijo que?? ¡¡¡Por favor!!! ¡¡¡Ayy! Detesto a esa bruja!!! ¡ a Ruiz! De todas formas ¡Anthony! ¡¡¡Tú… tú… nos usaste!!!

[_Anthony tuerce un poco la boca_]

**Anthony**: bueno, ustedes también lo hicieron… yo solo les seguí su juego… ya se los dije…

**Ale**: [_lo mira recriminándolo_] Entonces que fue… ¿una venganza?

**Ema**: [_se ve que esta a punto de llorar_] Entonces, ¿eso es lo justo para ti? Nosotras solo… [_comienza a balbucear_] y tú… tú… te burlas de nosotras…

**Ale**: ¿como pudiste Anthony? ¿Cómo pudiste burlarte de nosotras?

[_Anthony las mira enojado_]

**Anthony**: ¿y ustedes no se burlaron de mi acaso?

**Ale**: Lo que nosotras hicimos ¡no fue nada comparado con lo que tú nos hiciste! Jugar así con nuestros sentimientos… Eso si que es demasiado, y todo porque Ruiz te lo pidió… ¡todo por este tonto y estúpido proyecto! [_voltea la cara_]

**Lily**: [_meneando la cabeza_] Anthony, yo creí que eras diferente… que equivocada estaba… ¡¡todos son iguales!! ¡Todos! ¡Y tú peor!

**Anthony**: [_les grita_] yo no he hablando nada de esto con Ruiz… yo no hice nada para afectar el proyecto…

**Ale**: Estas mintiendo…

**Anthony**: lo que paso se dio en su momento… no fue planeado, y el estúpido de Ruiz no sabe nada de esto…

**Ema**: [_enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos_] ¿como que no?

[_Pasa Terry por el bar y se les queda viendo y se acerca a Geor que se ha retirado también de la mesa_]

**Terry**: ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Anthony y sus tres mosqueteros [ _se ríe de su chiste_]

**Geor**: Están hablando de lo que Mr. Ruiz les dijo sobre el proyecto.

[_Terry sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a la mesa_]

**Ema**: ¿No me digas que Ruiz no te pidió que hicieras todo eso? ¿Que trataras de hacer mas interesante el show?

**Anthony**: ¡no! Y aunque lo hubiera hecho… yo jamás le hubiera hecho caso…

**Ale**: ¿ah si? ¡¡Y entonces!! Entonces ¿porque? ¿Porque Anthony?

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] ¿Por qué? ¿quieren saber porque? … Porque Flammy me dijo el viernes antes de venir aquí que ustedes se habían puesto de acuerdo para fingir cosas… porque… bueno, según ella, porque mi vida no es o era lo suficientemente original, ni espontánea ni interesante… y no se cuantas cosas mas… ella me lo dijo… que Ruiz se los pidió… ¿acaso no es cierto eso?

**Terry**: [_interrumpe_] Pues claro que es cierto…. Si había que chuparse el dedo para no darse cuenta…

**Ale**: Nadie te pregunto tu opinión…

**Terry**: [_sonríe_] ¿O sea que ya no importó ahora? ¿Ya que se acabaron las clases de actuación?

**Anthony**: [_voltea a verlo muy enojado_] ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Terry**; Que las tres estuvieron fingiendo… Mr. Ruiz me mandó a que les diera clases de actuación… para que pudieran desempeñarse a la perfección…

[_Ale abre la boca muy enojada_]

**Terry**: Por cierto, tu papel de loca no te salió tan bien como creía que te iba a salir… aunque a la que le salió mejor la actuación, quien lo diría… si fue la preciosa Ema… aunque unos pequeños errores de utilería ¿verdad? Eso de ponerte la férula en el pie equivocado…

[_comienza a reír fuertemente_]

**Ema**: [_nerviosa_] ay… Anthony, pues, si… si es cierto… pero…

**Anthony**: [_la mira molesto_] ¿lo de tu pie? Todo mentiras ¿verdad? Si yo se que no podía estar viendo visiones…

**Ema**: bueno, si… eso, pero vas a comparar eso ahh…

**Anthony**: [_cada vez más enojado_] ¿y lo de pedirme que corriera contigo? ¿Y tu Lily fingiste estar deprimida y enferma no se cuantas veces… eso me preocupó mucho lo sabias? Y lo del virus… y el carro, y tu Ale enloqueciendo… ¡¡ya ni sabía que tanto era real!! Cuando Flammy me lo dijo ¡¡sentí que me iba a volver loco!! Ustedes, [_hace señas de comillas con los dedos_] "mis amigas"… haciendo todo eso para tener algo más interesante… que ironía… ¿no? Y yo que pensaba… que… [_Se ríe melancólicamente_]

[_Lily mira a Terry enojada_]

**Lily**: [_con sarcasmo_] Gracias…

**Terry**. Un placer… [_se levanta tomando uno de los caballitos aún lleno_]

**Lily**: Anthony… estas siendo muy injusto… lo único que yo fingí por motivos del proyecto fue ese día que te pedí me llevaras al doctor… y para tu información, si había estado deprimida antes, y esa fue la única vez… después de allí no he vuelto a hacer nada, no ha habido necesidad… ¡en cambio tú! ¡Tu Anthony! ¿Que fue todo eso del masaje? ¿Y porque me besaste? ¡¡Allí no había cámaras Anthony!! ¿¿Entonces porque lo hiciste??

**Anthony**: [_balbucea_] Pues… no…

**Bob**: ahh… chicas… Anthony, hay algo que tengo que decirles…

**Ale**: ¡¡Cállate Bob!!

**Ema**: Ya tenemos suficiente con las ayudas que nos han dado [_mira enojada a Terry y el le manda un beso desde su mesa_]

**Ale**: Y para tu información todas nos preocupamos… ¿crees que eras el único que no sabías?

**Anthony**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¡Ayyy por favor! ¿quieres seguir con la farsa?

**Lily**: ¡no! Ruiz nos hizo creer a todas que nadie mas lo sabría… él me dijo a mi, que nadie mas que yo lo haría… yo no tenia idea que Ale, y hasta Ema… ohh… [_Se tapa la boca_] ¿quien mas pudo haber estada fingiendo?

[_Ale se pone pensativa y entonces grita_]

**Ale**: si, y lo peor, es que, ¿porque diablos la bruja de Flammy te lo contó todo? ¿Como lo sabía?

**Ema**: [_enojada, ya sin lágrimas_] ay, y no es lógico, ella y Ruiz se entienden… seguro él se lo comentó…

**Lily**: [_mira a Anthony_]… pero por favor, ¡admite que no lo puedes comparar a lo que tú has estado haciendo con nosotras! Tú no solo has fingido si no que también nos has hecho creer… que… pues [_comienza a llorar levemente_] ay Anthony… yo pensé que todo ese coqueteo… todas esas cosas eran verdad… jamás pensé que se trataba de una mentira…

[_Archie hace una mueca, y él y Luis se levantan rápidamente de la mesa y jalan a Mike y a Charles, Geor los sigue de cerca, se ve una rápida visión y se ve que solo a lo lejos hay personas Terry ya no se ve por ningún lado_]

**Ale**: si, yo también… yo pensé que pues… ay que tonta fui…

**Anthony**: [_exasperado_] yo no fingí en ningún momento, todo lo que paso, se dio y nada más…

**Ema**: [_lanza una risa de incredulidad y levanta una ceja_] ¿se dio nada más? ¿¿Se dio?? ¿No pensaste lo que hacías? ¿Por un segundo?

**Anthony**: ¡claro que si! Muchas veces, pero seguía pensando que todo era parte de un plan… que ustedes seguro lo sabían…

**Ale**: ¡ay Anthony… por favor!, yo creía que eras diferente…

**Lily**: [_muy enojada_] si, yo también…

**Ema**: y yo, pero bueno, ya ni lamentarse sirve de consuelo…

**Anthony**: [_Grita con desesperación_] Pues no… lo siento, no soy ningún santo… ni mucho menos… soy tan normal como cualquiera… no quieran tenerme en un altar porque eso no es realista…

**Lily**: ayy… Anthony…

**Anthony**: Y lo siento mucho, pero así es como soy… soy humano con defectos ¿ok?

**Ale**: [_sarcástica_] ¿y acaso crees que lo que hiciste es normal?

[_Anthony solo la mira muy enojado_]

**Ale**: ¿Crees que esta bien, ir y besar a Lily y luego hacer lo mismo con migo y con Ema? ¿Crees que eso esta bien?

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] No,… no creo que este bien… pero una vez más lo repito, yo en su momento solo me deje guiar, y no pensé que estuviera mal, porque ustedes mismas… bueno según yo, se lo habían propuesto…

**Ale**: [_moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_]que mal hiciste en creer en Flammy… no se que exactamente te dijo, pero presiento que no te dijo las cosas como son… nosotras hicimos mal en no decirle que no a Mr. Ruiz sobre lo que nos pidió… lo acepto, y aparte nos mentimos a nosotras mismas, pues jamás nos comentamos nada… todas estábamos en una absurda competencia… bueno, talvez no absurda… pero nos dejamos llevar por eso… en vez de confiar la una en la otra, y tú, Anthony también nos debiste haber dicho algo… Pero bueno, ahora ya es muy tarde para eso… lo pasado, pasado…

**Anthony**: [_muy serio_] cierto… lo que ya pasó, ya no lo puedo cambiar… solo me queda esperar a que un día puedan encontrar en su corazón la voluntad para perdonarme… porque se que he sido un canalla y un tonto… no fue mi intención hacerlas sentirse así como se han sentido…

[_Anthony se queda callado_]

**Ale**: [_Grita_] Y con eso, ¿ya crees que todo se termino?

[_Anthony levanta la vista para ve a Ale_]

**Ale**: Estas equivocado… lo que hiciste no tiene perdón… al menos yo no pienso hacerlo… porque pude haber hecho muchas cosas, pero jamás me burle de tus sentimientos… no puedo aceptar que ahora digas perdón y que con eso termine todo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere decir ese perdón? ¿Qué lo lamentas? ¿Qué quisieras que nada hubiera sucedido? Pues entonces en ese caso estamos peor que al principio.

**Anthony**: [_confundido_] ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ale**: Que tienes razón, te hemos idealizado… no mereces tener amigas como nosotras…

Espero que te haya aprovechado este tiempo… y ojalá lo recuerdes bien, porque créeme que por mi parte, es todo lo que vas a obtener….

**Lily**: [_mira a Ale y luego cierra los ojos_] y pensar que aun ayer por la mañana creía que... tantas cosas… la verdad las palabras correctas creo que no existen… [_lo mira seria_] Anthony, sin quererlo talvez nos has hecho mucho daño… hemos perdido la confianza en ti, y en nuestra amistad… yo… la verdad espero que haya servido de algo…

**Ema**: que mal hiciste Anthony… espero que hayas dicho todo lo que tenias que decir, porque cuando quieras hablar en serio… ya ninguna estaremos allí para escucharte…

**Anthony**: [_acongojado_] Pero… chicas…

**Lily**: [_pasa_ _saliva_] Me siento mal por haber creído en ti… pero no soy una tonta…

**Ema**: Ninguna lo somos…

**Anthony**: No pueden hablar en serio…

**Ale**: ¿No nos crees? ¿Aun piensas que estamos fingiendo? Lo siento Anthony, pero el juego se terminó…

[_Da la media vuelta_]

**Lily**: [_lo mira con tristeza_] Adiós Anthony…

[_Ema mira a Anthony, pero no puede decir nada y se va con Ale y con Lily, dejando solo a Anthony_]

[_Pasan los minutos y se escucha la música que tienen de fondo "Me dedique a perderte de Alejandro Ferández" y Anthony sentado frente a una mesa llena de vasos vacíos_]

**Mesero**: ¿ya lo dejaron solo?

**Anthony**: [_muy triste_] Si…

**Mesero**: Vea el lado bueno, estuvimos a punto de correrlos por los gritos que se estaban echando…

**Anthony**: ¿El lado bueno? No sabe de lo que habla…

[_se levanta enojado_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony escribiendo algo en su diario a la luz de una lamparita. Todo lo demás esta a oscuras. Anthony se acerca a la cámara, la mira fijamente, y sonríe con tristeza_].

**Anthony**: Tú, silencioso testigo, creo que sabes muy bien lo que ha sucedido… no fue por maldad, ni por malicia que hice lo que he hecho… no fue por sorna, no por venganza, fue porque así lo sentí y así lo quise… y me arrepiento si dañe a alguien, pero no niego que me gustó… ojalá se repitieran nuevamente esos tres deseos que tan ardorosamente ansiaba desde hace tiempo… ojalá los tres se pudieran cumplir nuevamente, porque al igual que Aladino no podía renunciar a ninguno de los deseos que el genio le otorgaba, yo no puedo renunciar a los que he arrebatado y que ahora guarda mi corazón, si de algo sirve las tres son muy importantes para mi… las tres sin excepción, ojalá algún día me perdonen, buenas noches…

[Apaga su lámpara y todo queda a oscuras, tan solo se oye un profundo suspiro…]

**FIN EPISODIO 21**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Me dedique a perderte de Alejandro Fernández ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	22. Chapter 22

**Proyecto Anthon****imia**

**Capitulo 22**

**Domingo**

[_Se escucha un concierto de ronquidos. Los rayos del sol iluminan tenuemente la habitación. Anthony esta recostado en la cama con los ojos abiertos, se ve pensativo y triste_]

**Bob**: ¡¡¡Buenos días!!! bueno, para ti no son tan buenos, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: [_Lanzándole la almohada_] Ya pareces mi conciencia, siempre metiéndote donde no la llaman ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Bob**: [_riéndose_] Anthony como has cambiado en estos días, antes tú eras el vivo ejemplo de un santo, siempre correcto, siempre bueno, siempre con la conciencia impecable, y en cambio ahora…

**Anthony**: [_Enojado_] No me respondiste ¿qué haces aquí?

**Bob**: Ordenes de Flammy… me ha dicho que tengo que vigilarte… dijo algo de que a lo mejor te ibas a escapar. [_ríe_]

**Anthony**: [_Sentándose en la cama y lanzando un suspiro de desanimo_] ¡Genial! Sabes, realmente es molesto que te vean en tus peores momentos, puedes hacerme el favor de dejarme a solas por unos instantes, de verdad hoy no amanecí bien.

**Bob**: No tienes que decírmelo, ¡tienes una cara!...

**Anthony**: [_levantándose_] Me voy a dar un buen baño, necesito relajarme un poco…

[_Se ve que la visión entra a la habitación anexa donde están Luis en una cama y Stear en la otra_]

**Luis**: [_abriendo un ojo_] ¡Respeten por favor!, ¡no ven que hay gente durmiendo!

**Bob**: Luis ya es tarde, debemos salir en una hora y media

**Luis**: ¿Qué hora es?

**Bob**: Las 7: 05 AM, y debemos estar en el aeropuerto lo mas tarde a las 8:30 AM

**Luis**: ¡que desgracia!, a que hora sale el avión

**Bob**: [_Grita_] 10:00 AM, y no queremos que nos vuelva a dejar, así que levántate y mueve ese trasero

[_Se para al lado del baño y mira hacia la recamara_]

**Archie**: [_bostezando y rascándose la cabeza_] ¡Que rayos!, ¡por que no se callan!, ¡esos tequilitas me sentaron muy mal!

**Stear**: [_Con el cabello parado y tratando de acomodarse los lentes_] Eso te pasa por beber tanto, a mi me sentaron de maravilla, gracias a mi poción marca Stear… [_saltando de repente_] ¡Debo patentarla!

**Archie**: ¿Y Anthony?

**Bob**: Esta bañándose…

**Stear**: Arreglemos las maletas Archie, y revisa bien porque la ultima vez dejaste tu reloj y no creo que te haga mucha gracia perder tu Rolex

**Archie**: [_Moviendo su muñeca para ver mas de cerca su reloj_] Ahora hasta duermo con él… ahhh, es una belleza, ¿verdad?

**Stear**: [_moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro_] Le prestas demasiada atención a cosas superfluas… una verdadera belleza es algo como mis inventos, ahhhh

**Luis**: No me digan, a los dos los botaron al nacer…

**Anthony**: [_Saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y con la cara cubierta de espuma de afeitar_] ¿Alguien ha visto mi rasuradora eléctrica?

**Luis**: Si, ayer la use, toma…

**Anthony**: [_Tomándola molesto_] Gracias…

**Archie**: Luis eres un cochino, como usas la rasuradora de otra persona.

**Luis**: No es la rasuradora de otra persona, es la de Anthony, y a mi me consta que es una persona higiénica

**Anthony**: [_Asoma su cabeza desde la puerta del baño_] Pero a mi no me consta que tu lo seas… [_se ríe a carcajadas_]

**Archie**: [_riéndose_] Pues si, jajajajaj, Anthony tiene razón Luis, jajajaja

**Luis**: ¡Pues que pesados son!, ya que, toma tu peine, ayer no encontraba el mío y utilicé el tuyo

**Archie**: [_gritando_] ¡¡¡¡Que!!!!, ¡¡¡pero que te pasa!!!, como utilizas el mismo peine con el que cepillo mis cabellos

**Stear**: Archie, no seas exagerado, lo de utilizar tu peine no es algo de vida o muerte, lo de la rasuradora, mmm, eso si que no me convence, heyyy, Anthony échale este antiséptico marca Stear a tu rasuradora, asi la desinfectas…

**Luis**: Insisto son unos pesados, con amigos así, para que quiero enemigos…

**Anthony**: Uyyy, no se que me da más miedo, tu antiséptico o los gérmenes de Luis, jajajajajaj

[_Cambia la toma, se ve la imagen desde arriba. Envuelta en una toalla con el pelo empapado se ve a Ema, mientras se unta crema en el rostro. Patty esta leyendo un libro, al lado tiene su maleta cerrada con candado, Geor esta dormida, Ale anda envuelta en una bata, y se oye la voz de Lily tarareando una canción_]

**Ale**: [_sacudiendo a Geor_] Levántate, ya es tarde…

**Geor**: Envolviéndose en las sábanas, no quiero, tengo sueño

**Ale**: No seas dormilona, ¡levántate ya!

**Geor**: ¡De acuerdo!, ¡de acuerdo!, ya me levanto [_se sienta en la cama_]

**Ale**: Geor, me prestas perfume, creo que el mío ya se acabo

**Geor**: Yo no traje, pero mira, Ema tiene Chanel No. 5

**Ale**: No gracias…

[_Lily sale del baño, se sienta en la cama y se unta crema en el cuerpo_]

**Ale**: Geor, tienes crema que me prestes, a mi ya se me acabó

**Geor**: A mi también, creo que fue mala idea traer las cosas tan contadas, si hubiéramos traído extra no estaríamos en este predicamento, pero mira Lily tiene crema

**Ale**: No gracias…

**Lily**: [_levantando una ceja_] Yo no te la estoy ofreciendo, ni lo haría

**Ale**: Y yo no la estoy pidiendo…

[_Patty levanta por un momento la vista del libro y las mira_]

**Patty**: Ya empiezan de nuevo… oigan tranquilas de una vez, es el colmo que luego de unas vacaciones tan maravillosas vayan a regresar peleando…

**Geor**: Es verdad…

**Ema**: Ni estuvieron tan maravillosas, la verdad fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida

**Ale**: Ni que lo digas

**Lily**: Las más terribles que he vivido

[_Las tres se miran de reojo y continúan arreglándose sin decir mas. Patty y Geor se miran y mueven la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaliento_]

[_Se ve la imagen nuevamente desde arriba. Los chicos están en el comedor, un mesero les toma la orden_]

**Luis**: ¡Quiero un súper desayuno!, ¡tengo hambre!

**Stear**: Yo quiero un omelette típico

**Archie**: para mi fruta y yogurt, por favor

**Mesero**: [_dirigiéndose a Anthony_] ¿Y para usted señor?

**An****thony**: Yo no tengo hambre… además creo que deberíamos esperar a las chicas… aunque…

**Bob**: Traígale un levanta muertos, o sea un jugo de tomate con dos huevos de parlama, tal vez así mi amigo se reanime un poco

**Archie**: ¿Dos huevos de que?

**Bob**: De parlama, o huevos de tortuga

**Archie**: ¡Guacala!, como le pides eso

**Bob**: Es una delicia, de verdad

**Mesero**: ¿Señor?

**Anthony**: [_Indolente_] Traígame eso…

**Archie**: [_Lo mira comprensivo_] Anthony… la verdad no quise meterme, pero creo que es hora que hablemos

**Stear**: Así lo creo, primo… pienso que las cosas se salieron de control…

**Anthony**: No… por favor, no quiero tocar el asunto…

**Archie**: Pero… es que no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, es decir, las tres están hechas una furia… y por lo que escuche creo que te pasaste con ellas… ¿Qué hiciste Anthony?

**St****ear**: Cuéntanos, somos tus primos, y ya sabes que estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas…

**Archie**: Exacto, te apoyamos en todo aunque estés equivocado…

**Anthony**: Si ustedes fueran los únicos testigos en este momento [_voltea a ver a Bob y a la cámara con cara de fastidio_]

**Archie**: Bob, no tienes nada que hacer además de andar merodeando

**Bob**: Chicos entiendan, el proyecto es importante para mi futura carrera, no puedo irme así nada más…

**Flam****my**: [_aparece detrás de Bob con cara de pocos amigos_] Hasta que al fin lo entiendes cabezota dura… [_se les queda viendo con impaciencia_] Continúen con lo que estaban diciendo, se escuchaba interesante…

**Anthony**: ¡Esto es el colmo!…

**Flam****my**: Ya, ya, ni que valiera tanto la pena lamentarse por esas tres…

**Anthony**: [_Enojado_] Voy a buscar un café…

**Fla****mmy**: ¡Que haces allí paradote Bob!, ¡síguelo!

**Archie**: Por que no lo dejas en paz, realmente tuvo una muy mala noche…

**Fla****mmy**: No, para nada… yo creo que el disfruto muy bien sus vacaciones, e hizo lo que quiso y cuando lo quiso… y por cierto… por lo que vi besa muy bien…

**Archie**: [_Abriendo la boca con asombro_] Ahhh, entonces es por eso… Ajá, pícaro sinvergüenza… [_Viendo interrogante a Flammy_] ¿A las tres?

**Flammy**: [_Asintiendo con la cabeza_] A las tres…

**Stear**: Si… algo oi a lo lejos… pero no quise escuchar

**Archie**: ¿A Lily también?

**Flammy**: ¿Y de que otro trío de tontas estamos hablando pues?, claro que a Lily también

**Archie**: Y eso que el sabia que yo… [_toma agua precipitadamente, luego se encoge de hombros_] ya que…

[_Se ve a las chicas acercarse. Todas están serias y de muy mal humor_]

**Stear**: Patty, ven, te guarde un lugar

**Patty**: Gracias, mmm ya veo que no nos esperaron

**Luis**: Hace hambre y no las podíamos esperar toda la vida

**Geor**: Cuando no…

**Mesero**: ¿Qué desean ordenar señoritas?

**Geor**: El desayuno típico por favor

**Patty**: Avena y pan integral

**Mesero**: [_dirigiéndose a Ale_] ¿Y usted?

**Ale**: Un antiácido y un plato de yogurt

**Lily**: Lo mismo para mi por favor

**Mesero**: [_dirigiéndose a Ema_] ¿Y para usted?

**Ema**: Nada… bueno, tal vez un café con leche por favor

[_Se ve a Anthony acercarse a la mesa, pero al ver a las chicas titubea… se queda un momento de pie y luego se encoge de hombros y se sienta a la mesa_]

**Stear**: [_acercándose a Patty_] Esto es incomodísimo…

**Patty**: Y eso que tu no dormiste con ellas…

**Bob**: Voy a apagar esta cosa, no tiene sentido que grabe un funeral…

**Flammy**: Realmente no, que escena tan sin gracia… ¿Dónde estará Carlos?

[_Desaparece la imagen_]

[_Se ve a los chicos en el aeropuerto haciendo fila para ingresar al avión_]

**Patty**: Espero no marearme esta vez

**Stear**: Tu solo tómame la mano fuertemente y ya veras como no sientes nada…

**Luis**: ¡Shhhh!, el que se va a marear soy yo si sigo escuchando esas cosas, ¡aggghhh!

**Archie**: [_viendo a Ale_] ¿Dónde esta Lily?

**Ale**: Y yo que se, acaso soy su nana

**Archie**: [_levantando una ceja_] ¡Por Dios!, sigues en ese plan

**Geor**: Fue al baño… ya regresa

[_Se les ve ingresar uno por uno al avión_]

**Ale**: [_viendo a Ema_] Ni se te ocurra sentarte a la par mía

**Ema**: ¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?...

[_Ale, Geor y Luis se sientan del lado derecho, Stear, Patty y Archie del lado izquierdo, Ema trata de meter su maleta de mano en los compartimientos aéreos del avión, pero no puede… Anthony se ofrece a ayudarla pero Ema lo rechaza duramente_]

**Anthony**: Vamos Ema, déjame ayudarte…

**Ema**: Yo puedo sola, gracias… no quiero ayuda de tu parte

**Terry**: Permíteme preciosa, yo te ayudo

**Ema**: [_sonriéndole a Terry_] Gracias eres muy amable…

[_Ema mira duramente a Anthony y se sienta al lado de Terry, Anthony se sienta del lado contrario los mira un momento y luego vuelve su vista con tristeza hacia otro lado_…]

**Flammy**: Me sentare a la par tuya Anthony…

**Anthony**: [_Encogiéndose de hombros_] Haz como quieras…

**Aeromoza**: Por favor abróchense los cinturones, en unos minutos vamos a despegar

**Archie**: ¿Y Lily?

**A****nthony**: ¿Qué pasó con Lily?

**Archie**: No ha subido al avión… voy a buscarla

**Ale**: ¡Que se quede!

**Geor**: Ayy Ale, no seas así…

[_Se ve caminar a Lily por el pasillo con las mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro sudoroso. Detrás de ella vienen Neil y Eliza_]

**Archie**: Ya me tenías preocupado

**Lily**: Tuve que alejarme bastante, porque los baños más cercanos estaban fuera de servicio, por limpieza… ¡me muero de sed!

**Anthony**: [_ofreciéndole agua_] Toma, la compré antes de subir al avión

**Lily**: [_sin voltear a verlo_] No gracias…

[_Anthony se sienta de golpe y voltea a ver muy molesto hacia la_ ventanilla]

**Flammy**: Hey, ya olvídate de esas chicas, lo bailado nadie te lo quita, ¿no?

**Anthony**: [_mirándola escrutadoramente_] Tú no sabes nada, así que por favor no me des consejos…

[_Se escuchan las instrucciones del piloto. Una aeromoza le pide a Bob que apague su cámara, y le indica que se siente derecho. La imagen se desvanece_]

[_Se ve a todos dormitar un poco. La aeromoza pasa de asiento en asiento ofreciendo una bebida. La imagen se ve mas clara, con una nueva luz, se escucha el murmullo de muchas voces. Se ven los rostros de Anthony y Flammy. Anthony bosteza y trata de cerrar los ojos, Flammy lo mira y sonríe, Anthony voltea a verla extrañado_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

**Flammy**: Nada… porque lo dices

**Anthony**: Porque acabo de ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se acaba de dibujar en tu rostro, y perdona que te lo diga, pero tu no sueles sonreír a no ser que sea por burla…

**Flammy**: Anthony no seas prejuicioso… no sonreía por eso…

**Anthony**: Y entonces ¿por que?

**Flammy**: Pensaba en que esas tres tienen razón

**Anthon****y**: ¡Claro!, ¡Tienen toda la razón de odiarme!, ¡Gracias a ti y a tus intrigas!, hazme el favor de permanecer callada, realmente no tengo deseos de escucharte

[_Flammy se le queda mirando_]

**Flammy**: [_sonriendo maliciosamente_] Ayyy, es que tengo que admitir, que ellas tienen la razón… [_con sarcasmo_] Eres irresistible… [_ríe con fuerza_]

**Anthony**: Flammy ,lo digo por última vez…. Si no te callas, me voy a levantar del asiento.

**Flammy**: [_como si no lo hubiera escuchado_] y como dicen… ¡ah sí! [_imitando la voz como de bebe]_ Eres tan lindo… y tan bueno… es que cualquiera lo ve ¿no? [_vuelve a reír_]

**Anthony**: [_incómodo_] Sabes, mejor me cambio de lugar, no estoy para soportar tus burlas, de verdad…

**Flammy**: [_seria_] Deja de ser modesto una vez en tu vida… realmente pienso lo que te estoy diciendo… y debo decirte que a mi los besos me parecieron muy buenos… jajajjaja, dignos de telenovela…

**Anthony**: Ya estuvo bueno, dame permiso, me voy de aquí, no te soporto más.

**Flammy**: [_Haciendo ruidos con los labios_] Yo también quiero un beso… y en donde te piensas sentar

[_Se levanta y mira alrededor_]

**Anthon****y**: [_se dirige con el chico que esta inmediatamente detrás de él_] Oye, ¿te gustaría ir en la ventanilla? yo te cambio el lugar

**Chico1:** ¡¡Wow!!, gracias, claro que si

**Anthony**: No, gracias a ti

[_Anthony se traslada al asiento de atrás. Flammy se levanta y lo mira coquetamente_]

**Flammy**: [_guiñándole un ojo_] No estoy bromeando

**Anthony**: [_ignorándola_] Déjame en paz

**Señor**: [_enojado_] Señorita por favor cállese tengo ganas de dormir un poco

**Anthony**: [_haciéndole una mueca_] Vez no soy el único al que fastidias

[_Flammy le hace un gesto de enojo, y luego se voltea molesta_]

[_Se enfoca a Lily, quien toma poco a poco una pequeñita botella de coñac_]

**Bob**: No es muy temprano para beber Lily

**Lily**: si tan solo es un traguito, mira el tamañito de estas botellas que dan en estos aviones

[_Se enfoca a Ema luchando con la enorme cabeza de Terry que amenaza con caerle encima_]

**Ema**: [_enojada_] Siéntate derecho, no ves que me estas molestando

**Terry**: [_Abriendo los ojos lentamente_] ¡¡Ahhh!! ¿Qué cosa?

**Ema**: [_Seria_] Que te sientes derecho y no te recuestes sobre mi

**Terry**: [_sonriendo con picardía_] Pero que clase de chica eres… acaso no puedes albergar en tus lindos hombros la cabeza de un hombre cansado… en especial la de un hombre que se muere por ti

**Ema**: Ya cállate, esas argucias te servirá con otras, no conmigo, así que siéntate derecho y compórtate

**Terry**: [_sonriéndole_] Algún día Ema, algún día…

**Ema**: Ni en tus sueños Terry Grandchester

[_Se enfoca a Ale quien se ve algo mareada. Geor lee una revista. Luis come unas galletas_]

**Geor**: Te ves mal Ale, no quieres ir al baño

**Ale**: Tal vez si, creo que la gastritis me esta molestando mucho…

**Geor**: Eso te pasa por enojarte tanto… mejor olvida y perdona, te sentirás mucho mejor…

**Ale**: No puedo olvidar, y mucho menos perdonar. No estás en mi posición, así que por favor no me des consejos.

**Geor**: Lo que me faltaba, que ahora te pelees conmigo, de acuerdo, desde este momento tú y yo ya no hablamos

**Ale**: Perfecto, con lo que me importa

[_Ale se levanta hacia el baño. Neil la sigue_]

**Ale**: [_trata de abrir la puerta, pero no lo consigue_] ¡Rayos, esta ocupado!

**Neil**: Hola linda, que tal tus vacaciones

**Ale**: ¿Como estuvieron las tuyas?

**Neil**: Muy bien, muy bien, pero hubieran estado mejor si te hubiera visto mas seguido…

**Ale**: No me digas…

[Se escucha al piloto decir que aterrizaran pronto en la ciudad de México. Sale el tipo que estaba en el baño y Ale entra corriendo. La aeromoza trata de detenerla, pero Ale le cierra la puerta en las narices. La aeromoza toca la puerta]

**Aeromoza**: Señorita por favor regrese a su asiento, ya vamos a aterrizar

**Neil**: Ale apúrate que yo también estoy urgido

**Aeromoza**: Usted vaya a sentarse, ya no hay tiempo para que entre…

[Ale no sale y la aeromoza cada vez esta más impaciente. Ale trata de abrir la puerta pero no puede. Neil intenta ayudarla, forcejean, hasta que la abre y sale disparada Ale y cae sobre el…]

**Neil**: Si ya sabía que te morías por mi… así te quería tener Ale

**Ale**: [_levantándose furiosa_] Quítame las manos de encima y dame permiso

**Aeromoza** [_acercándose a Bob_] Apague esa cosa le digo… no ve que ya vamos a aterrizar… no crea que no puedo verla porque es pequeña y mona

**Bob**: Ya voy, ya voy

[_Se desaparece la imagen]_

[_Se ve el suelo y luego se enfoca a los chicos sentados con cara de desesperación en el aeropuerto_]

**Lu****is**: Tengo muchísima hambre, que mala onda que en el avión solo nos hayan dado galletas

**Archie**: Era un vuelo corto… ¿Qué querías?

**Luis**: Pues vayamos a buscar algo de comer…

**Archie**: Bueno, vamos

**Anthony**: [_mira a las chicas_] ¿Desean que les traiga algo?

**Ema**: No gracias

**Lily**: No

[_Ale ni siquiera responde_]

[_Los chicos se alejan en busca de comida_]

**Geor**: Chicas, ya no soporto un minuto mas con esta tensión encima… por favor busquen una solución a este asunto

**Patty**: Si, por favor… de verdad es muy incomodo estar así…

[_Ema, Ale y Lily se miran, y las tres suspiran profundamente_]

**Ema**: Vayamos a buscar algo de comer, ¿quieren?

**Ale**: Ya que vamos

**Lily**: Pues si, las acompaño

[_Las chicas se alejan en silencio_]

**Patty**: Ojala se arreglen esas tres

**Geor**: Ya lo creo, solo espero que no hagan otro pacto, porque eso solo las mete en lios

**Flammy**: [_Se ve su imagen de cerca y se oye un golpe_] ¡Pero que haces!, pendejo eres un inútil no sabes nada de nada... pásame eso...

[_Toma la cámara pequeña en su manos_]

**Flammy**: Y espero que no seas tan inepto como para dejar de grabar a Anthony…

**Bob**: Auch, ¿pero que te pasa?, porque me dices así señorita agruras…

**Flammy**: [f_uriosa_] ¿Como me llamaste?

**Bob**: Tu empezaste, en fin, el proyecto debe captar lo interesante, ¿no?, y creo estar lo suficientemente capacitado para discernir que aspectos son interesantes… así que déjame trabajar…

**Flammy**. [_enojada_] Entonces toma la cámara que esta en la bolsa y ponte a grabar..

[_Se ven a las chicas que están en uno de los restaurantes del Aeropuerto, sentadas un poco alteradas_]

**Ema**: … vez ese es mi problema soy demasiado confiada y aun, ¡que tonta!, aun les cuento todo como si nos siguiéramos teniendo confianza

**Ale**: Nunca van a parar verdad, saben si siguen así, yo voto porque no nos hablemos por un tiempo y nos demos espacio para que las cosas se calmen,

[_Entonces Lily se percata de la presencia de Flammy_]

**Lily**: ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar siguiéndonos?

**Ema**: No nos vamos a perder ¿sabes?

**Flammy**: No, yo solo venía por una soda….

**Ale**: [_la mira enojada_] Pues allá [_señala la caja_] se piden las cosas… así que anda…

[_Se nota la imagen muy movida y después estática_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony aún sentado y luego se ve venir a Flammy_]

**Flammy**: [_sonriendo con satisfacción_] Bien, dejé la cámara muy bien oculta y en foco… solo tengo que esperar… o mejor dicho… tú

**Charles**: [_enojado_] ¿Quién yo?

**Flammy**. Si, ve a hacerte cargo de la cámara, y ten cuidado de que no te vean.

**Charles**: Disculpa pero hasta donde yo se, no soy invisible…

**Flammy**. [_Alza una ceja_] Pues más te vale, porque esa cámara cuesta mucho dinero… ¿entendiste?

**Charles**. Si, si [_se va haciendo muecas_]

[_Cambia la imagen y están las chicas de nuevo_]

**Ema**: Es verdad Lily, es verdad… ¿saben?, mejor alejémonos un tiempo y veamos si somos capaces de respetarnos la una a la otra, yo voto por un nuevo pacto y si lo cumplimos tendremos nuevamente la confianza de ser amigas otra vez…

**Ale**: Miren me parece un poco difícil eso de no estar juntas…. Lily y yo tenemos todas las clases juntas

[_Lily asiente con la cabeza_]

**Lily**: Me parece… creo que lo mejor será que juremos no darle alas a Anthony durante un buen tiempo…

**Ale**: ¡No darle alas y punto!, vez ya empiezas con tus cosas

**Lily**: Uyyyy, que enojada Ale, de acuerdo, no le vamos a seguir su juego, no vamos a coquetear con él y definitivamente no vamos a aceptar ninguna invitación de su parte

**Ema**: De acuerdo, a no ser claro que nos invite a las tres como amigas

**Lily**: Exacto…

**Ema**: Y durante estos días nos vamos hacer las difíciles, tal vez así se de cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo

**Ale**: Si… pero saben, nosotras también vamos a notar lo que estamos perdiendo, [_suspira profundamente_]

**Ema**: Ni que lo digas, se me hace un nudo en el estomago solo de pensarlo, pero bueno, es mejor así…

**Lily**: Si… es mejor así, y si lo quebrantan esta vez se pueden olvidar de mí

**Ale**: Solo espero que tu puedas resistir a tu naturaleza coqueta Ema

**Ema**: Mira Ale, la coqueta será otra, porque la verdad yo no le coqueteaba mucho a Anthony, no tenia tiempo para eso, como otras…

**Lily**: ¡Ya cállense las dos!... ¿están de acuerdo en este nuevo trato?, o mejor no nos demos la mano y cada quien se va por su lado…

**Ema**: Yo estoy de acuerdo…

**Ale**: mmm, bueno yo también…

[_Cambia la imagen y se enfoca a los chicos venir con varias bolsas de comida_]

**Anthony**: Estas horas se me van a ser eternas…

**Archie**: Ni que lo digas…

**Luis**: Bueno, podemos aprovecharlas para hacer algunas compras

**Anthony**: Ve tu, yo no estoy de ánimos

**Luis**: Primero como y luego voy de compras, [_le pega una mordida a su pan_]

[_Se sientan nuevamente en las bancas. A lo lejos se escuchan las risas de las chicas. Viene con comida junto con unos chicos apuestos que parecen italianos_]

**Guapo 1**: Así que tu nombre es Lily, que bonito nombre

**Lily**: Muchas gracias Pietro…

**Guapo 2**: Me encanta tu cabello Ema, [_se acerca y lo huele_] tiene un aroma delicioso

**Ema**: [_sonrojándose_] Gracias Jean Carlo

**Guapo 3**: Ale me encantan tus manos [_toma su mano delicadamente_] son tan suaves…

**Ale**: [_riendo nerviosamente_] Jijiji, gracias Manolo

[_Anthony las ve y se molesta visiblemente. Archie hace cara de fastidio y Luis continúa mordiendo su pan_]

**Anthony**: ¡Que imprudentes son al entablar conversación con desconocidos!

**Archie**: ¡Tienes toda la razón!

**Luis**: Las chicas son así, se les cae la baba por el primer carita que se encuentran

**Anthony**: Ellas no son así… o al menos eso es lo que yo creo

**Patty**: [_gritando_] ¡Ema!, debemos terminar el reporte… aprovechemos estas horas de espera

**Ema**: [_frunciendo los labios con enojo_] ¡Que fastidio!, debo retirarme Jean Carlo, tengo que terminar un reporte…

**Jean Carlo**: ¿Sobre que?, Ema

**Ema**: Sobre una feria científica en la que participamos en nuestra universidad

**Jean Carlo**: Que interesante, tal vez pueda ayudarte, tengo una maestría en MIT, tal vez pueda serte útil, y pienso estudiar un doctorado en Japón en biotecnología

**Ema**: [_Con brillo en los ojos_] ¡No me digas!… cuéntame todo por favor, quiero una beca y aun no se en que universidad estudiar…

[_Anthony los ve muy molesto, y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro_]

**Manolo**: Ale, así que te interesan las letras, yo podría ayudarte a conseguir alguna maestría en España en Escritura creativa, ¿te interesa?

**Ale**: ¡Claro!, me encantaría… y en Roma, podrías conseguirme algo en Roma

**Manolo**: Por supuesto…

**Pietro**: Lily, no has pensado en ser modelo, eres muy bonita

**Lily**: Ayyy Pietro, claro que no, tengo deseos de hacer otras cosas, como dedicarme a la publicidad y al mercadeo

**Pierto**: Ohhh, toda una mujer de negocios, me gusta linda, me gusta…

[_Anthony frunciendo el ceño, y enojándose más_]

**Archie**: ¡Que tipos tan pesados!, ya me hartaron

**Anthony**: Ni que lo digas, dicen tantas bobadas y lo peor es que ellas están totalmente embebidas con ellos, mira a Ema esta hipnotizada con la charla rimbombante de su Master en quien sabe que diablos, y Ale totalmente atrapada en la aburrida platica de ese disque escritor y Lily, ya se fue de boca por ese fulano bueno para nada

**Luis**: ¿Alguien esta celoso?

**Anthony**: ¿Celoso?, por supuesto que no… [_mira su comida y se la lleva a la boca apuradamente_]

[_Se ve a lo lejos a Neil, y se acerca apresuradamente a Ale_]

**Neil**: Ale, ¿con quien hablas?

**Ale**: [_mirándolo extrañada_] ¿Y a ti que diablos te importa?

**Manolo**: ¿Y este quien es?

**Neil**: Ella es mi chica

**Ale**: Bahhhh, ni en tus sueños… no es nadie importante…

**Neil**: Luego del abrazo que nos dimos, dices eso, ¿pero que pasa contigo Ale?

**Ale**: Neil, tomate tus píldoras que ya estas delirando, Manolo no le hagas caso, a veces tiene ciertos "episodios" [_hace el signo de comillas con las manos_]

[_Neil se retira muy molesto. Se reúne con su hermana que lleva muchísimas compras. Eliza se acerca a ellos_]

**Eliza**: No piensan comprar nada, hay muchas cosas bonitas

**Luis**: Estamos quebrados, no nos alcanza para nada mas

**Eliza**: [_con desprecio_] Mmm, que lastima por ustedes… [_viendo a Anthony y a Archie_] ¿Y ustedes no van a comprar nada?

**Anthony**: No, no tengo ni ganas ni dinero para hacerlo

**Eliza**: ¿Y tu tarjeta negra de American Express?, ¿acaso eso no cuenta?… yo utilizo la mía… y como no tiene limite… pues ya ves [_enseña sus compras orgullosamente_]

**Luis**: ¿tienes una tarjeta negra de American Express?

**Anthony**: Tenía una tarjeta negra…

**Anchie**: Yo también…

**Luis**: ¿Y que paso?...

**Anthony**: Decidimos gastar únicamente lo que nosotros podíamos pagar, no quería ser un parásito mantenido para mi familia

**Archie**: Tú decidiste eso, yo no y por tu culpa pague las consecuencias… [_mira su reloj con abatimiento_] esta fue mi ultima adquisición con mi preciosa tarjeta

**Stear**: Y también por eso te la quitaron… te imaginas Luis lo que Archie hacia con esa tarjeta, uyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Luis**: ¡Cool!, hubiera querido estar contigo en esos tiempos, jajajjaja

[_Se ve a los apuestos extranjeros despedirse de las chicas. Las tres los ven alejarse suspirando y luego se ríen_]

**Geor**: ¡Que malas son!, ¿Por que no presentan?

**Lily**: Perdón, no podíamos pensar en otra cosa, jajajaja [_viendo a Anthony_] Además creo que cumplimos con nuestro cometido [_les guiña el ojo a Ale y a Ema_]

**Ale** y Ema: Así es, jajajaj, así es…

[_Terry aparece en escena con varias bolsas. Se sienta cerca de las chicas_]

**Terry**: [_buscando algo en una de las bolsas_] Ema, te compré algo, espero que te guste…

**Ema**: [_extrañada_] Hey, no te molestes, de veras

**Terry**: No es nada, es una chuchería pero tal vez te guste [_le entrega una caja alargada_]

**Ema**: [_la toma nerviosa y la abre_] Ahhhhhhh, es muy lindo…

**Lily**: ¿Qué es?

**Ema**: Es un brazalete de jade… es precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo

**Terry**: ¿Por qué?, realmente no es nada… es solo un pequeño recuerdo

**Ema**: De veras, no puedo, pero gracias

**Anthony**: [_molesto_] A ese Terry que le pasa, acaso le quiere regalar algo a Ema para que ella le de algo a cambio…

**Archie**: Es posible, pero ya ves que no lo acepto

**Terry**: Bueno, se lo llevare a mi madre o se lo daré a alguna chica que si lo aprecie

**Ema**: Uyyy, ahora si me sentí especial [_levantando una ceja y viendo a Lily y a Ale, quienes se ríen disimuladamente_]

**Terry**: Allí se ven…

[_Todos dormitan por unas horas. Stear, Patty y Ema terminan de elaborar su reporte y estudian para presentarlo en clase. Anthony juega con su celular. Lily y Ale leen una revista. Geor ojea un libro. Luis come un pastel. Archie duerme a pierna suelta_]

[_Se escucha el anuncio de abordaje, todos se ponen de pie, y hacen fila para ingresar al avión. Aparecen Terry, Eliza, Flammy, Neil y Howl_]

[_Abordan el avión y se sientan, Howl se sienta a la par de Ale, Geor se muerde los labios y se lamenta por sentarse a la par de Ema y Lily_]

**Howl**: ¿Qué lindo bronceado Ale?

**Ale**: [_sonrojándose_] Ahhh, gracias Howl, tu también te ves muy bien

**Howl**: [_sacando un exótico collar_] toma, es para ti… es de buena suerte

**Ale**: [_Sonriendo_] Ohhhhhh, gracias Howl, esta de lujo [_lo besa en la mejilla_]

[_Anthony los mira y voltea a ver muy molesto hacia otra parte_]

[_Se desvanece la imagen_]

[_Se ve a los chicos buscando sus maletas, Ema corre de un lado a otro_]

**Ema**: Seguros que no han visto mi maleta

**Ale**: De verdad que no Ema

**Ema**: No puede ser… que fastidio

**Flammy** [_poniéndose enfrente de la cámara_] Inaudito, inaudito no puedo creer que te hayas dormido en el avión y no hayas firmado nada

**Bob**: Lo lamento, estaba cansado, si esos buenos para nada de Charles y Mike me ayudaran seria otra cosa, y hablando de ellos, donde están…

**Flammy**: Se vinieron en un vuelo anterior… [_Se ve alargado su rostro_]

**Bob**: Flammy quítate de enfrente, pues tan solo grabo… [_ser ríe burlonamente_] tu rostro

[_Flammy se retira y se ve a Ema realmente preocupada_]

**Anthony**: ¡Te entiendo Ema!, ¡es horrible perder una maleta!

[_Ema lo ignora y continua buscando por todos lados su maleta, aparece Terry jalando una maleta extra_]

**Lily**: No es aquella la maleta de Ema…

**Ale**: Si esa es… ¡Terry porque andas con la maleta de Ema!

**Terry**: Porque pesa mucho y la pobrecita no la iba a poder cargar…

**Ema**: Me asustaste, mínimo me hubieras avisado que tú la tenias

**Terry**: perdóname preciosa, pero tenia algo urgente que hacer… la naturaleza no espera

**Ale**: Ayyy, que explicito

**Archie**: Pidamos un taxi, ya que todos estamos listos

[_Anthony voltea su rostro y ve a Ema y a Terry, a Ale y a Howl, a Lily y a Archie, y suspira tristemente_…]

[_Toman los taxis y regresan al campus. Ninguno se despide. Todos están demasiado cansados, cada cual se dirige a su respectivo dormitorio_]

[_Anthony prende su laptop, revisa los correos rápidamente, y luego la apaga… se queda por espacio de unos minutos contemplando la nada… y luego suspira y mira a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Por primera vez me siento ignorado, totalmente recha… se que es mi culpa…

Lo que ellas hicieron estuvo mal, pero lo que yo hice estuvo peor… tendré que buscar alguna forma para compensarlas por lo que les hice… pero en este momento estoy demasiado cansando para pensar en como… buenas noches…

[_Desaparece la imagen_]

**Fin episodio 22**

* * *

_Música para este episodio: Clocks de Coldplay ***Autor del episodio Ema Watch ***_


	23. Chapter 23

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 23**

**Un lunes de agonía**

[_Todo se ve oscuro, la única luz que se alcanza a ver es la luz que emite el despertador, marcando las 5:59 am, de repente cambia a las 6:00 y comienza a sonar la alarma, cada vez más fuerte_]

**Anthony**: [_Sólo se escucha su voz_] Ya cállate.

[_Se escucha como si alguien golpeara algunas cosas y finalmente queda encendida la lámpara y se ve la cara de Anthony con los ojos apenas abiertos y el cabello revuelto. Pone su mano sobre el despertador y finalmente se apaga, Bosteza y se estira y luego mira hacía la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Día 22 del proyecto, cualquiera diría que al paso del tiempo se volvería mucho más fácil, sin embargo después de que el regreso de Cancún fue todo menos lo que yo esperaba… no puedo ahora esperar mucho… mi vida parece que perdió dirección y ahora no encuentro la manera de salir… supongo que esta semana será mucho más difícil que la primera… y eso, ya es mucho decir… Lo único que en verdad quiero es que esta semana termine y por fin quedar libre de las cámaras para poder hacer mi vida normal.

[_Anthony se levanta y se dirige al baño, se escucha la regadera sonar, unos diez minutos después se escucha que alguien esta abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta, y que alguien entra a la habitación, unos segundos después queda dentro del cuadro Bob que se deja caer en el sofá, Anthony sale del baño medio arreglado, con el pantalón puesto pero sin la camisa, mostrando el bronceado que adquirió en la playa_]

**Bob**: Hola Anthony.

**Anthony**: [_da un respingo_] Ay, eres tú… ¿me quieres matar de un susto o que?

**Bob**: Yo solo te quería saludar…

**Anthony**: Hola Bob, la próxima vez avisa cuando llegues… ¿quieres?

**Bob**. Mmm, [_con un tono burlesco_] amanecimos de malas hoy ¿no?

**Anthony**: Bob, por favor sin comentarios…

**Bob**. [_Ya más serio_] yo por mi parte tengo mucha flojera, mira esto [_saca unos papeles de una mochila que esta recargada en el sofá_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Bob**. Todos los apuntes de mis demás materias a las cuales no he podido asistir por andar en el proyecto…

**Anthony**: Cierto, has estado faltando a todas tus clases ¿verdad?

**Bob**. Pues si…

**Anthony**: Lamento que por el proyecto tengas problemas…

**Bob**: Ni tanto, mira que yo quiero trabajar de esto cuando salga de estudiar, así que no puedo quejarme…

**Anthony**: Bueno, gracias de todas maneras…

[_Alguien toca a la puerta y Anthony esboza una sonrisa, abre la puerta y el que entra es Luis_]

**Anthony**: [_con cara de decepción_] mmm, eres tú…

**Luis**: Pues si, ¿a quien esperabas? ¿Al príncipe de Inglaterra?

**Anthony**: No, yo…

**Luis**: [_hace una mueca con los labios_] Ahhh, estabas esperando a las chicas ¿no?

**Anthony**. Pues si.

**Luis**: Pues… que mal… porque ayer en la noche antes Ale me llamó para avisarme que era mi turno como productor y que tenía que estar temprano aquí…

**Anthony**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] ¡Man!, yo pensé que al menos por lo del proyecto se verían obligadas a hablarme… yo nunca me acordé… que tú…

**Luis**: [_interrumpe_] ¿Qué yo era productor?

**Anthony**: [_asiente con la cabeza_] Si, digo no te ofendas….

**Luis**: No, si no me ofendo… de hecho a mi se me había olvidado también… pero bueno aquí estamos para sacar esto adelante…

**Bob**: Ay, Anthony, es que la verdad dudo mucho que te vayan a perdonar….

[_Anthony hace una mueca de disgusto y se pone la camisa, Luis abre el frigobar que Anthony tiene allí_]

**Luis**: ¡Charros!, aquí no hay nada para comer…

**Anthony**: pensé que habías dicho que a partir de hoy no comerías tanto…

**Luis**: Pues si no he comido nada desde que me levante… estoy cumpliendo ¿no?

[_Anthony solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonríe con amargura, se agacha y toma sus zapatos y se los calza_]

**Luis**: Y bien… ¿ahora que? ¿A dónde vamos o que?

**Anthony**: [_se queda pensativo unos segundos_] Mmm no lo sé

**Luis**: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

**Anthony**: Espera…

[_Se levanta y se pone a revisar en los cajones de su escritorio después de unos minutos saca una tarjeta a colores_]

**Anthony**: Aquí esta… deja ver… Música… [_alza una ceja_] ¿música?

**Luis**: [_con cara de extrañeza_] ¿Qué rayos?

**Anthony**: Lo siento, es que no se mi horario…

**Luis**: [_Asombrado_] ¿No sabes tu horario?

**Anthony**: Bueno es que Ale siempre sabía a donde teníamos que ir… [_mira con tristeza la tarjeta_] De hecho ella me hizo esta tarjeta…

**Luis**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Y luego dicen que yo soy el inútil?

**Anthony**: ¡Gracias Luis! [_con sarcasmo_] No sabes como me levantas el ánimo..

**Luis**: [_sonríe amable_] Ahh, de nada, para eso estamos los amigos.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] realmente es imposible enojarse contigo…

[_en eso alguien toca a la puerta y Anthony sonríe abiertamente y se apresura a abrir, y la que entra es Flammy_]

**Flammy**: Bien, pues ya estamos aquí… recuerden, la vacaciones terminaron… Bob, estas al cargo de la cámara, Michael te reemplazará después de la comida… me avisaron que hoy estarías como Productor Luis, así que por tu bien espero que no te comportes como esas tres que solo saben causar problemas…

**Anthony**: [_grita_] ¡¡¡Flammy!!!

**Flammy**: Y también lo digo por ti… mira que parece que no has tenido suficiente… hoy ya le entregue el material de las vacaciones a Mr. Ruiz…

**Anthony**: Mira Flammy, no vengas aquí a dar órdenes… ya tenemos bastante con todo lo demás…

**Flammy**: Si bueno, eso piensas tú, pero como no sabemos como van a estar "tus amiguitas" esta semana, tenemos que estar preparados para todo… así que queda mucho trabajo por hacer… muévanse que no podemos estar parados aquí…

[_Anthony abre la boca para reclamar_]

**Flammy**: No me mires así, no soy ninguna de tus amiguitas odiosas, muévete.

[_Anthony aprieta la mandíbula, toma la tarjeta y su portafolio y sale enojado del cuarto_]

**Flammy**: Ahora…

**Anthony**: Flammy, cállate por favor….

[_Comienza a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo y Flammy sonríe maliciosamente_]

[_Entran a la cafetería que esta prácticamente sola, y a lo lejos se ve a Archie_]

**Archie**: Hola Anthony…

**Anthony**: [_asombrado_] ¡Vaya! Despierto tan temprano.

**Archie**: tenía unas cosas que hacer… sírvete

[_Anthony ve la mesa y hay unas tostadas y café_]

**Luis**: Uyy, ¿Qué no hay nada más nutritivo?

**Archie**: Ayy Luis… allá está la fila para que compres lo que quieras.

**Luis**: [_mira con resignación lo que hay sobre la_ mesa] creo que no esta tan mal una taza de café

[_Archie solo tuerce los ojos_]

**Archie**: Te acabas de perder a las chicas… ellas se acaban de ir…

**Anthony**: [_fingiendo indiferencia_] Ah si, ¿y que cuentan?

**Archie**: ¿Vas a estar fingiendo?

**Anthony**: [_lo mira_] ¿de que hablas?

[_Archie ríe_]

**Archie**: En serio que esto es para la historia…. "Anthony el más popular de la U, caminando solo" [_ríe_]

**Anthony**: No le veo la gracia.

**Archie**: ¡Oh vamos! Si es un poco gracioso…

**Anthony**: No, no lo es…

**Archie**: Con esa actitud ellas nunca te van a perdonar…

**Anthony**: Mira Archie…

**Archie**: Ya, esta bien, no te enojes, ya no vuelvo a decir nada… pero si es extraño verte así caminando como perro sin dueño…

[_Luis mira el reloj_]

**Luis**: Oye Anthony ya casi son las ocho…

An**t**hony: SI, ya Vámonos… luego nos vemos…

**Archie**: Nos vemos después…

[_Los dos caminan por el pasillo y ven a una chica con aire de despistada, mirando el mapa del campus_]

**Anthony**: [_se acerca_] Hola… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Perla**: [_Con tono fresa_] Ay si, ¡que lindo! Estoy aquí parada o sea, desde hace mucho… pero no se como llegar al "academics building"

**Luis**: Mon amie… Salut précieuse

**Perla** : [_impresionada_] Wow, hablas francés….

**Luis**: Oui, oui…

[_Anthony tuerce los ojos_]

**Anthony**: Mira si quieres acompañarnos vamos para allá…

**Perla**: Oh… si, genial…

**Anthony**: Por cierto mi nombre es Anthony…

**Perla**: Yo soy Perlita Basterrica… y ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Anthony**: Si claro….

**Perla**: ¿Quiénes son ellos, y para que la cámara?

**Luis**: [_Interrumpe_] Ohh, es un proyecto para la clase de Filme… y ¿ese mono allí quien es?

**Perla**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Mono? ¿De que hablas?

**Luis**: de ese tipo que esta allá mirándote…

**Perla**: Ahhh, ese es mi bodyguard.. o sea, mi guardaespaldas Mauro Mendoza…

[_Luis deja escapar un silbido_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues vamos que tenemos clase…

[_Perla, Luis y Anthony entran al "academics building" y caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde esta el salón de música donde ya hay muchas personas dentro y esta la puerta abierta de par en par y se ven al fondo a Lily y a Ale que están platicando_]

**Anthony**: Bueno Perla, aquí es mi salón…

**Perla**: Ayyy, Vales mil… eres súper lindo… [_le da un beso en la mejilla y Anthony sonríe_]

[_Ale mira a Anthony y luego muy enojada voltea la cara, y Lily se queda con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro_]

**Luis**: Y… digo yo también te acompañe ¿no?

**Perla**: Si, tú también eres lindo…

**Luis**: [_se sonroja_] No más que tú…

**Perla**: [_sonríe seductoramente_] Ah, súper, bueno allí se ven… en el espejo… ciao

[_Anthony entra buscando con la mirada a las chicas, pero en cuanto hace contacto visual con Lily, ella voltea la cara enojada, así que Anthony se sienta junto a Camillie_]

**Anthony**: Hola Camillie, ¿cómo te fue de Spring Break?

**Camillie**: Bien, me fui a esquiar a las montañas… y por lo que veo… te fuiste a la playa ¿no?

**Anthony**: Si… fui a…

**Camillie**: [_como si acabara de acordarse de algo_] Si, a Cancún, ya recuerdo… ¿sabes tú tío estuvo en las montañas?

**Anthony**: Ah, no lo sabía…

**Camillie**. [_se sonroja un poco_] Si, bueno allá nos lo encontramos…

[_Anthony sonríe y voltea a ver hacía donde están las chicas y ve que lo estaban mirando pero se voltean rápidamente_]

**Ms. Babalona**: [_entra envuelta en collares y con un vestido muy vaporoso_] Si, si, ya se que todos pasaron unas vacaciones muy buenas… pero aquí estamos para tomar clase, vamos a ver un método de métrica más rápido… así que quiero que por un momento se olviden de eso… y pongan atención porque se acercan los Midterms…

[_Ms. Babalona pasa el resto de la clase explicando el método y se ve a casi todos que están poniendo mucha atención a lo que esta diciendo, así termina pronto la clase y todos salen, Anthony se tarda acomodando sus libros haciendo tiempo para poder salir al mismo tiempo que Lily y Ale_]

**Anthony**: [_respira profundo_] Hola chicas, ¿cómo estan?

**Lily**: [_lo mira duramente_] Bien, gracias…

**Ale**: [_jala a Lily del brazo_] Tenemos prisa…

**Anthony**: Si, lo se, ¿no podemos ir juntos a la siguiente clase?

**Ale**: [_Frunce el entrecejo_] ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu nueva amiga?

[_Se da la media vuelta y lo dejan allí parado, Anthony hace una mueca de disgusto y las sigue con la mirada_]

**Luis**: Uyy Man, siguen enojadas ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si… ya Vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo a la clase de Italiano…

[_Luis hace cara de asco_]

**Luis**: ¿Italiano? No manches Anthony… ¡chidas tus clases!.... todas suenan a aburrimiento total…

**Anthony**. No exageres Luis, que tú estas en más de la mitad de mis clases…

**Luis**: ¿Y quien dijo que mis clases eran divertidas?

[_Llegan al salón de Italiano y allí esta Perla sentada_]

**Perla**: [_Les sonríe_] wow, esto es alucinante… ¿asisten a esta clase?

**Luis**: [_Se sienta a su lado_] sempre se

**Anthony**: Yo si, él solo me tiene que acompañar…

**Luis**: [_se levanta la solapa de la camisa_] Soy el productor del proyecto

[_Flammy que los ha estado siguiendo, solo pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta cerca de ellos mientras realiza anotaciones_]

**Perla**: Ohh, eso suena importante….

**Luis**: Lo es nena, lo es…

[_Entran Ale y Lily y ven a Perla sentada al lado de Anthony y las dos fruncen los labios enojadas y se sientan lo más lejos que pueden de ellos, luego Flammy mira hacía la cámara y hace una seña, entonces se ven lejos pero se oye perfectamente su conversación_]

**Ale**: ¿Quién es esa tipa?

**Lily**: Nunca la había visto….

**Ale**: ¡Es increíble!

**Lily**: ¿Pues que esperabas? ¿Qué se iba a sentar a llorar? Si él no es como nosotras…

**Ale**: No lo puedo soportar…

**Lily**: [_enojada_] No le puedes volver a hablar y lo sabes muy bien, en eso quedamos ¿no?

**Ale**: Odio esos estúpidos pactos…

**Lily**: [_levanta una ceja_] Pues si lo vas a romper también... nomás me avisas…

**Ale**: [_la mira enojada_] No lo voy a romper ¿ok? Solo que me molesta…

**Lily**: Yo lo que quiero saber, es quien es… y que pretende…

**Ale**: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Yo no soporto no hablarle?

**Lily**: No estoy tranquila… Si no se si pueda aguantar… pero lo prometimos y no pienso volver a romper otra promesa… somos amigas… y creo que eso es tan importante como… bueno, como Anthony….

**Ale**: [_con tristeza_] Si, lo se… pero es de lo que les decía cuando lo hicimos… ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí sentadas mientras él esta allí con esa?

**Lily**: Primero necesitaríamos consultarlo con Ema…

**Ale**: ¿Dónde esta?

**Lily**: [_señala a la puerta_] Allí viene.

[_Entra Ema cargada de libros y ve a Anthony sentado con Perla y hace la misma cara que hicieron Ale y Lily y luego las ve a ellas y se acerca_]

**Ema**: ¿Y esa quien es?

**Ale**: si, yo he estado muy bien, ¿y tú?

**Ema**: Ayy, perdón… ¿cómo están?

**Lily**; Pues bien, aunque también nos hacemos esa misma pregunta… no sabemos quien es…

[_entra la profesora y se quedan calladas pero durante toda la clase se la pasan mirando a donde esta Anthony, por fin salen y Perla, Luis y Anthony salen riendo y las tres se miran entre ellas y salen enojadas_]

**Perla**: Súper… me tengo que ir… nos vemos después…

**Luis**: [_con cara de bobo_] Esta muy bonita…

**Anthony**: Anda, Vámonos…

**Luis**: ¿No podemos llegar a la cafetería?

**Anthony**: Pensé que ya se te había olvidado comer…

**Luis**. ¿Cómo crees?

**Anthony**: Pues tenemos [_mira la tarjeta_] Prensa y Propaganda. No podemos dejar de asistir….

**Luis**: ¡Man! Y con el hambre que tengo…

[_Llegan al salón y ya están formados por equipos y allí están Ale y Lily junto con Stear_]

**Stear**: Hola Anthony…

**Anthony**: Stear… que bien…. Vamos a terminar esta asignación….¿no?

**Lily**: Queen me mando esto para este trabajo [_saca unas fotos y las pone sobre la mesa_]

[_Anthony le sonríe a Lily pero ella finge no verlo y le pasa unas fotos_]

**Lily**. Revisa esas fotos…

**Ale**: Me llegó un mail de una persona que trabaja en el Chicago Sun Times… a la que **Stear** quería contactar… ¿no se si todavía te interese?

**Stear**: [_emocionado_] Pues claro que si…

**Anthony**: [_tratando de sonreír_] Lily ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver en estas fotos?

**Lily**: pues tienes que revisar si pasan como fotos publicitarias, sino habrá que sacar otras…

**Luis**: ohh, esa es Queen… vaya si esta bien…

[_Ale hace una mueca de disgusto_]

**Anthony**: [_se queda pensativo_] No me agradan… [_sonríe levemente_] creo que… no se ven naturales, se ve demasiada pose… para lo que estamos buscando… ¿tu que opinas Stear?

[_Stear toma la foto y la mira unos segundos de manera inquisitiva_]

**Stear**: Tienes razón… ¿y que se te ocurre entonces?

**Anthony**: Pues pensaba que podríamos sacarle fotos a las chicas… se ven más naturales…

**Ale**: No somos modelos… [_señala a Queen en la foto_] ella si lo es

**Anthony**: [_sonríe abiertamente_] Pero se ven muy bien, y además será mucho más fácil trabajar con alguien de aquí mismo.

**Lily**: No estoy segura…

**Stear**. Si, saben que chicas, soy el director de este trabajo y creo que lo que piensa Anthony es lo mejor… además con ese bronceado que tomaron se ven mucho mejor… Anthony haz cita para apartar el estudio de fotos… yo voy a contactar a esta persona…

**Luis**: ¿Me puedo quedar con las fotos?

[_Lily tuerce los ojos_]

**Lily**: Si, pero que no te vea con ellas, porque le prometí que solo las usaría para el trabajo.

**Luis**: No hay problema.

[_La clase termina y todos salen para la cafetería, pero Lily se detiene en el tablón de anuncios y hace cara de espanto_]

**Lily**: ¡Oh no! Se me había olvidado por completo…

**Ale**: ¿De que hablas?

[_Lily señala el tablón y Ale hace cara de disgusto_]

**Ale**: ¿Y luego dices que no tenemos mala suerte?

[_Se van caminando y Anthony se acerca para ver que estaban viendo, la visión de la cámara es de un cartelón que anuncia el baile de primavera_]

**Luis**: ¿Es este Sábado verdad?

**Anthony**: [_apesadumbrado_] Si, así es…

[_Stear se acerca_]

**Stear**: ¿Qué miran?

**Anthony**. Que el sábado es el baile de primavera…

**Stear**: Ah, si, ya empezaron a vender los boletos…

**Anthony**: No me acordaba del baile…

**Stear**: [_alza una ceja_] Ni aún porque tuviste que pintar el lugar… en verdad andas mal…

**Anthony**: Vas a empezar como Archie….

**Stear**: No le hagas caso, debe de andar enojado porque Lily lo calló en la mañana mientras desayunábamos..

**Anthony**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿Ah sí?

**Luis**: Oigan, yo se que esta muy interesante todo esto, pero yo tengo mucha hambre… no pueden platicar de camino a la cafetería.

[_Anthony lo mira con resignación y comienza a caminar hacía la cafetería, cuando llegan todo esta repleto, y Anthony no ve a las chicas por ningún lado_]

**Alma**: Anthony, aquí hay lugar…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe abiertamente_] Alma, que gusto verte por aquí…

**Alma**: Hoy me quede porque en mi casa no hay nadie… así que preferí quedarme a comer aquí,

**Anthony**: Pues me alegra que lo hayas hecho…

[_Anthony deja sus cosas en la mesa y va a comprar comida, cuando van de regreso Luis lleva una montaña de comida_]

**Anthony**: ¿Te piensas comer todo eso?

**Luis**: Pero si esto solo es el entremés.

[_Anthony suelta una risa y siguen caminando, se sientan_]

**Bob**: Oye Man, ese Mike no llega, voy a aprovechar que Flammy se adelanto para llegar a la clase de Filme, y voy a apagar la cámara.

**Anthony**: Ya sabes que por mi no hay problema.

**Luis**: [_con la boca llena_] paba mi tamgoco

[_Se apaga la cámara, cuando se vuelve a encender están dentro del salón de Mr. Ruiz, todos están esperando a que llegue el maestro, solo faltan unos chicos de Edición y Flammy, llegan junto con el maestro quien tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro_]

**Mr. Ruiz.** Bienvenidos de vuelta, me agrada encontrar que todos están bien. Y pues acabo de llegar de la sala de Edición. Excelente material el que han traído del Spring Break.

[_Ale, Ema y Lily están sentadas al fondo del salón, lejos de Anthony, y se alcanza a ver la cara de incredulidad que ponen al escuchar las palabras de Mr. Ruiz_]

**Mr. Ruiz**. Y además quiero felicitar a los camarógrafos por el magnífico trabajo que realizaron, Carlos Guirón me ha dado muy buenas referencias de ustedes, así que a los tres como ya habíamos hablado anteriormente, pues les escribiré sus cartas de recomendación para sus trabajos…

[_Ale, hace cara de incredulidad y suelta un "Bah". Ema Susurra pero se escucha perfectamente_]

**Ema**: ¿A los tres chiflados? Pero si no hicieron casi nada…

**Ale**: Ese Mike se la paso en la playa casi todo el tiempo… yo no se de que habla…

[_Mr. Ruiz se acerca a su escritorio_]

**Mr. Ruiz**. También quiero felicitar a la directora del proyecto, ya que Gracias a su arduo trabajo y a su entrega, se pudo recabar tan interesantes tomas…

[_Lily alza una ceja y habla un poco más alto y en esta ocasión la escucha todo el salón_]

**Lily**: Pero si ella ni siquiera estaba presente…

**Ale**: [_sin preocuparse por bajar la voz_] Si, se perdió todo el tiempo, nadie sabía donde andaba…

**Flammy**: [_Voltea a verlas muy seria_] Pues es evidente que no me iban a ver, ya que a diferencia de otras yo si fui a trabajar allá…

**Ema**: Ahora resulta que estuviste trabajando como esclava… [_suelta una risa despectiva_]

[_Mr. Ruiz, sonríe con satisfacción, se acomoda los lentes y las mira_]

**Mr. Ruiz**. Muchachas, eso es mejor aún, quiere decir que ella realmente hizo a la perfección su trabajo.

[_Flammy sonríe desafiante_]

**Mr. Ruiz**. Ella llevaba un plan exhaustivo de trabajo y lo cumplió a la perfección, y pues además les dimos estos días libres, gracias a la ayuda de Carlos y de su staff.

[_Anthony levanta la mano_]

**Anthony**: Disculpe profesor, pero la verdad es que ellos brillaron por su ausencia, yo apenas los vi un par de días…

**Stear**: Así es, de hecho todos comentábamos sobre ello…

[_El profesor vuelve a sonreír_]

**Mr. Ruiz.** Ahh, eso Sr. Brown, es de lo mismo a que me refiero. Ellos son profesionales, parte de su trabajo es que no se note su presencia…

[_Ale hace cara de fastidio y les susurra a Ema y a Lily_]

**Ale**: Ya parece… ahora va a decir que ellos eran etéreos y que por eso no los veíamos…

[_Lily suelta una pequeña risa_]

**Mr. Ruiz.** Y pues tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, el viernes será el estreno del primer episodio. Unas personas de un canal de cable se mostraron muy interesadas en el proyecto y vendrán a ver la premier…así que les sugiero que tengan todo preparado… las personas de edición ya les di muchos puntos a mejorar…

**Anthony**: ¿Premier? ¿De que habla?

**Mr. Ruiz**. Pues de este viernes… ya se los había dicho ¿no?

[_La mayoría del grupo niega con la cabeza y se escucha un "nooo" apagado_]

**Mr. Ruiz**. Bueno ya se los estoy informando, el Viernes a las seis de la tarde en el auditorio central se llevará a cabo la premier, el grupo de organización. Alma, Elsie y Liz, están encargadas de la preparación del evento, con mi supervisión por supuesto… habrá una alfombra roja…

**Archie**: ¿Alfombra roja?

**Mr. Ruiz**. Si, Sr. Cornwell, se hará una alfombra roja donde Anthony y los demás protagonistas entraran…

**Patty**: [_interrumpe_] Lo siento profesor. No entiendo bien, ¿de que otros protagonistas habla? ¿no se supone que el proyecto solo trata de Anthony?

**Mr. Ruiz**. Veo que no capta mi punto… a ver… mmm usted Srita. Morgendorfer…

Queen: [_levanta asustada la vista y deja caer la revista que ha estado leyendo_] ¿Yo que?

**Mr. Ruiz**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] No, usted no, Daria. Dígame, ¿para usted quienes son los protagonistas del proyecto?

**Daria**: [_lo mira muy seria_] En teoría Anthony es el protagonista, no obstante la interacción que mantiene con un grupo cercano a él, los hace parte de su vida, por ende se pueden considerar protagonistas de la misma.

**Mr. Ruiz**. Así pues Lily, Ale, Ema, Archie, Patty, Stear, Geor y Luis, los quiero ver el viernes muy bien arreglados, al igual que el resto de las personas de la clase que piensen asistir, recuerden que el evento será de gala y no pueden asistir si no van vestidos propiamente. Así que por favor vamos a organizar como será todo.

[_El resto de la clase se la pasa organizando el evento, y por fin salen todos se notan muy nerviosos_]

**Ale**: ¡Esto es el colmo!.... ahora solo nos faltaba que nos dijera que nos habíamos ido solo a flojear, mientras que [_con sarcasmo_] Santa Flammy se dedicaba a sacar todo el duro trabajo

**Lily**: Yo no se de que habla… por poco dice que Luis hizo el mejor trabajo del mundo…

**Ema**. Pues si el se la paso comiendo, quizá esa era su tarea…

**Anthony** [_se acerca_] Hey, esperen.

**Ema**: [_voltea y se pone un poco nerviosa_] ¿Qué pasa?

**Anthony**: Solo les quería informar que aparte el estudio para las cinco de la tarde…

**Lily**: Gracias… allá nos veremos…

[_Sin sonreír las chicas se van caminando mientras que Anthony las mira un poco triste_]

**Luis**. [_Se acerca_] ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué maestro tan odioso!

**Anthony**: [_voltea al oír la voz de Luis_] ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Luis**: ¿No te molesta?

**Anthony**. ¿Qué?

**Luis**: Lo que dijo… de la premier.

**Anthony**: [_Respira profundo_] Ni lo menciones… siento una opresión en el estómago desde que lo dijo…

**Archie**: ¿Nervioso? No puedo creerlo.

**Anthony**: No me digas que no lo estas…

**Archie**: Claro que no… es solo caminar por un pasillo con alfombra roja.

**Anthony**: No estoy nervioso por eso…

**Archie**: ¿Entonces porque estas nervioso?

**Anthony**: ¿Te imaginas? ¿Si lo pasan a más gente? Yo no sabía que esto pasaría…

**Luis**: Yo no lo veo tan mal… digo, si fuera mi vida pues si me molestaría..

**Anthony**: [_serio_] Pues es de lo que hablo…

**Luis**: No Man, tu vida si es interesante…

**Archie**: Si por algo te escogieron…

**Anthony**: ¿no me digan que están de acuerdo con Mr. Ruíz?

**Luis**: Pues realmente sería genial… te volverías una celebridad…

**Anthony**: [_Abre los ojos_] ¿Y vivir lo que pase ese día en Cancún, pero todos los días? No, Gracias… Yo no busco la fama… yo solo quiero…

[_Stear se acerca_]

**Stear**: Solo quieres que te dejen tranquilo…

**Anthony**: Así es…

**Stear**: Mira el lado bueno… y no lo digo porque piense que tu vida es aburrida o algo así… pero no creo que lo vayan a comprar…

**Anthony**: Eso en verdad es lo que espero… [_Suspira_] bueno tengo clase… nos vemos al rato…

**Stear**: ¿A las cinco verdad?

**Anthony**: Si.

**Luis**: ¿Qué va a pasar a las cinco?

**Anthony**: [_sonríe débilmente_] Aparte el estudio…

**Luis**: Ahhh y las chicas tendrán que hablarte… es eso ¿no?

**Anthony**: [_fingiendo indiferencia_] No se de que hablas…

**Luis**: mmm.

**Anthony**: El que llegue al último paga la cena…

[_Los dos se miran a la cara y comienzan a correr, el movimiento de la cámara es demasiado y finalmente se apaga la visión_]

[_Se vuelve a prender y están dentro del Gimnasio_]

**Flammy**: Es inconcebible que a estas alturas tenga que estarte recordando que te están grabando.

**Anthony**: [_Con una sonrisa burlona en la cara_] Pues no es mi culpa que Mike no haya podido seguirme el paso… Se supone que él me sigue en mis actividades diarias, no que yo tenga que seguirlo a él…

[_Entra Obi Wan y los dos se callan_]

**Obi Wan**: Bien, les quiero recordar que el examen esta cerca y que para poder aprobar este curso necesitan saber nadar en cuatro estilos diferentes… con un límite de tiempo… quiero hacer énfasis para aquellas personas que apenas dominan un estilo [_mira de soslayo hacía donde están Lily y Ale sentadas_] Así que les sugiero que en lugar de pasar la clase platicando entren a practicar…

[_Todos se meten al agua y comienzan a practicar, por el resto de la clase. Después Anthony entra a los vestidores y se apaga la visión, se vuelve a prender y esta camino al estudio de fotos, entra a un salón adecuado a forma de estudio, hay varios escenarios y luces y allí esta un muchacho sosteniendo un cámara_]

**John**: Ya era hora que llegarás… tengo mi tiempo contado…

**Anthony**: [_mira hacia todos lados_] ¿Y las chicas no han llegado?

**John**: No, nadie ha llegado…

**Anthony**: Ni Luis, él dijo que se iba a adelantar mientras me cambiaba.

**John**. Pues no hay nadie…

[_Se oyen ruidos y es Luis que llega junto con Perla_]

**Perla**: Ahhh, si esto esta súper nice… en verdad parece un estudio de fotos…

**John**: [_Muy serio_] No parece… Es...

**Perla**: Anthony… ¿cómo ves que Luis me invitó?

[_Anthony sonríe a Perla y cuando se voltea le hace una mueca de desaprobación a Luis_]

**Perla**: Ayyy, estoy es súper emocionante… esta de locos ¿no?

[_Las chicas llegan en ese momento, y al ver a Perla las dos se quedan muy serias_]

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] Genial, ya están aquí… vengan, hay que empezar…

**Perla**: Ouch, así sin maquillaje… o sea, cuando no se tiene belleza, se tiene que ayudar con lo que la ciencia tiene.

**Lily**: [_Hace un mohín de disgusto_] Nadie te pidió tu opinión.

**Anthony**: Yo creo que se ven muy bien así…

[_Llega Stear cargando media docena de libros_]

**Stear**: [_Sudando_] Perdón, pero me entretuve mucho en la biblioteca…. Pero bueno ya empezaron… eso esta bien.

**John**: [_Con cara de hastío_] No hemos empezado aún…

**Stear**: Pero ¿Qué esperan? El tiempo es oro…

**Ale**: Pues es que alguien nos encontró feas…

**Stear**: [_asombrado_] ¿Qué les dijiste Anthony?

**Anthony**: Yo no dije nada, a mi me gusta mucho como se ven así sin maquillaje, creo que el bronceado que agarraron se les ve muy bien…

**Stear**: Si yo también lo creo.

**Perla**: Yo solo hice un comentario…

[_Alejandra la mira como diciendo "muérete" pero Perla ni siquiera la voltea a ver_]

**Perla**: Es que una modelo, o sea, tiene que ser súper nice, y lucir súper arreglada…

**Lily**: [_Con cara de pocos amigos_] Pues yo suponía que lo que buscaban era algo natural, sin tanto retoque…

**Perla**: Pues eso es cierto, digo porque ustedes "cero glamour". Se ven súper equis…

[_Ale frunce la boca_]

**John**: Si, bueno, menos plática y más acción… a ver señoritas, por favor aquí en este escenario…

[_Lily y Ale entran a un escenario que representa un aula de clases_]

**John**; Ahora si, miren a la cámara…

[_Se oye que Perla sigue haciendo comentarios_]

**Perla**: Ayy, ve la cara que hizo, o sea, no se ve bien…si a mi me sacaran una foto, no pondría esa cara… [_John sigue dando indicaciones_] Pero mira… o sea que no entiende… cuando le dicen triste, es triste, no vas a poner cara de que pasaste mala noche… ahg, míralas ahora… o sea se ve a leguas que nada que ver con ser modelos…

[_Ale se levanta_]

**Ale**: Ya, ok, ya… ya me hartaste… yo ni siquiera quería venir a esta estúpida sesión de fotos…

**Anthony**: Espera Ale…

**Ale**: [_lo mira enojada_] tú no hables… que bien que la estuviste escuchando y no la callaste…

**Perla**. O sea, te crees buzoooo, pues sal a la superficie y date cuenta de la realidad, oook… No sirves de Modelo eres súper Equis… yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Ale**: No te conozco, no se quien eres, así que guárdate tus comentarios

[_Lily también se ve enojada y también deja el escenario_]

**Lily**: [_mira a Anthony_] La próxima vez… mejor invita a tu "amiguita" a que se tome las fotos ella, porque [_imita a Perla_] "Ella es súper nice" ¿no?....

**Stear**: Esperen chicas… necesitamos estas fotos…

**Ale**: Pues búsquense a alguien más…

**Lily**: Si, porque nosotras ya habíamos entregado las fotos que se necesitaban… todo esto es porque no les agradaron… pero eso es su problema… yo en verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo.

**Anthony**. Por favor Lily…

**Lily**: Por favor nada… yo me voy a mi dorm… [_toma su bolsa y sale del estudio_] tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

[_Ale no dice nada, pero toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta muy enojada_]

**Anthony**: [_muy enojado_] Man… esto cada vez esta peor…

**Perla**: Ay, pueden encontrar a miles como ellas.

[_Luis mira a Perla y niega con la cabeza_]

**Perla**: Ayyy, pues que, ¿Qué pasa?

[_Luis con desesperación se pone el dedo en la boca, indicando que se calle, y ella lo mira y ya no dice nada_]

**Luis**: Ya, mira se sacaron varias fotos…

**Stear**: [_mira a John que se ve fastidiado_] ¿Sirve alguna de las fotos?

**John**. Si, Creo que puedo sacar algo con lo que pude capturar…

**Stear**: [_sonríe_] Ya ves, no hay problema Anthony.

**Anthony**: [_lanza un bufido_] ¿Qué no entienden? No eran las fotos… era…

[_Stear hace una cara de haber comprendido lo que quería Anthony, y ya no dice nada_]

**Anthony**: Mejor me voy…

**Luis**: Espera ¿no vas a cenar?

**Anthony**: No, no tengo hambre…

**Luis**: Pero ganaste… yo voy a pagar…

**Anthony**: Será en otra ocasión… me voy a mi cuarto…

[_Anthony toma su portafolio y sale del estudio con cara de decepción, se ve que camina muy aprisa por los pasillos, a lo lejos ve a Howl, hace cara de hastío y toma otro camino para no encontrarse con él, por fin llega a su habitación y se deja caer en el asiento, prende la computadora y ve que ninguna de las chicas esta conectada y hace una mueca de disgusto, comienza a teclear y así dura un buen rato, hasta que alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Anthony**: [_Sorprendido_] ¡Geor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Geor**: [_trae un paquete en las manos_] ¿Puedo pasar?

**Anthony**: Claro, pasa…

**Geor**: ¿Sabes? A veces Luis me sorprende…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Geor**: Me hablo muy preocupado diciendo que te ibas a quedar sin cenar, y diciendo que él si tenía palabra, así que después me llevó esto a mi cuarto…

**Anthony**: [_mira el paquete_] ¿Qué es eso?

**Geor**: Te compró unas hamburguesas con papas, dijo que no podía venir en este momento porque tenía reunión con su grupo de Ayumi… así que me pidió que lo trajera…

[_Anthony sonríe abiertamente_]

**Anthony**: Gracias Geor, me hubieras hablado, yo habría ido por el paquete.

**Geor**. Mira… se que este día no fue muy fácil para ti… de hecho fue un poco raro para todos… es extraño no sentarse en la misma mesa y que todos se vean como si estuviéramos en un campo de batalla…

**Anthony**: Pero yo…

**Geor**: Si, lo se… no te culpo para nada… creo que las cosas van a mejorar, pero mientras tanto, no creas que yo estoy enojada contigo… yo sigo siendo tu amiga… y por eso vine…

**Anthony**: Pues muchas gracias…

**Geor**: Además, quería decirte algo que nos enteramos, pero que se que no te lo dijeron esta tarde ni Lily ni Ale…

**Anthony**. ¿Hablaste con ellas?

**Geor**: Si acabamos de cenar juntas.

**Anthony**: ¿Están enojadas?

**Geor**: Mira, si piensas que lo que pasó es el principal motivo…

**Anthony**: No, no pienso eso… yo creo que ellas siguen enojadas por lo que pasó.

**Geor**: [_sonríe amargamente_] Pues si, así es… esto solo agravó un poco las cosas, pero no del todo…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ellas comentaron algo?

**Geor**: No, no mucho, pero créeme las conozco, se que no podrán seguir así para siempre…

[_Anthony suspira_]

**Geor**: Y pues… lo que quería decirte. Escuchamos decir a Flammy que Carlos Guirón llegó esta mañana al campus… y que ha andado por todas partes.

**Anthony**: [_extrañado_] ¿Carlos?

**Geor**: Si… también nos pareció raro, sin embargo eso no es todo… algo estaba diciendo de que venía con toda su gente…

**Anthony**: ¿Pero para que viene?

**Geor**: No lo se, solo se que cuando vio que estábamos escuchando cambio de tema y no lo volvió a mencionar…

**Anthony**: Tienes razón esta muy raro…

**Geor**: Pues no se mucho, pero creí que te interesaría saberlo…

**Anthony**: Pues Gracias de nuevo… me has dejado solo más intrigado, pero creo que si.. es interesante saberlo.

[_Anthony abre la bolsa y saca una hamburguesa_]

**Anthony**: ¿Gustas?

**Geor**. No, yo ya cené. Bueno te dejo… tengo que hacer unos esquemas para mañana… pero no quería dejar de venir…

**Anthony**: No se como agradecértelo…

**Geor**: [_sonríe_] No, no lo hagas, entre amigos no hay necesidad… nos vemos…

**Anthony**: Bye.

**Geor**. Bye

[_Geor sale del cuarto y Anthony comienza a comer las hamburguesas, termina, se va a lavar los dientes y vuelve a la computadora, un rato después se levanta entra al baño y sale con su pijama se pone delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Por fin terminó este lunes de agonía… creo que como dijo Geor, esto va a mejorar, no se con exactitud cuando, pero espero que sea pronto… en cuando a lo de Carlos, bueno no se que tenga planeado Mr. Ruíz, pero ya me di cuenta que hay que andarse con cuidado, y pues dentro de lo que cabe fue un día interesante… Conocimos a Perla, una chica "muy nice", y que a Luis le encantó [_ríe un poco_] Y pues creo que aunque con sus comentarios solo hizo enojar a Lily y a Ale, es muy simpática… y otra sorpresa… bueno el baile de primavera… realmente lo había olvidado… tengo que ver con quien voy a ir… estos bailes siempre traen esta tortura con ellos [_vuelve a reír_] Bueno, solo espero que todo salga bien…

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 23**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio : Un día normal de Juanes_


	24. Chapter 24

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Capitulo 24**

**Día martes**

[_La imagen que logra verse se ve en penumbras, a lo lejos se pueden escuchar algunos ronquidos, y se puede ver una sombra que pasa en frente de la cámara. La puerta se abre, se nota porque se puede ver la luz que entra al abrirse. Luego se cierra y no se ve nada más.]_

[_El teléfono que esta en la mesita de noche suena varias veces sin que nadie lo conteste. Hasta que al fin Bob se despierta y se para_.]

**Bob**: [_con voz de sueño_] alo… si… un momento… [_Se prende la lamparita de la mesita de noche_] amm… pues… esta dormido… sii… en serio que si. Ok… bye…

[_Cuelga y se queda viendo a la cámara_]

**Bob**: Al menos Flammy no tiene que saber en estos momentos que Anthony no esta aquí… ¿A donde habrá ido? [_mira a la cámara como si le fuera a contestar, y luego se ve que la toma y la apaga_]

[_Cuando la imagen vuelve ya Anthony esta de vuelta…_]

**Bob**: ¿a donde fuiste?

**Anthony**: escuche un ruido afuera y fui a investigar…

**Bob**: me hubieras dicho ¡man! Flammy te vio…

**Anthony**: ¿como que me vio?

**Bob**: pues si, me llamo aquí reclamándome el no estar grabándote… yo le mentí, le dije que dormías…

**Anthony**: que raro… [_Se queda pensativo_] ¿¿como diablos sabe Flammy que no estaba aquí??

**Bob**: Pues quien sabe… hey man… ya vuelvo, voy por unas cosas a mi habitación…

**Anthony**: ok… no tardes… ya casi es hora…

[_Bob sale rápidamente, y cuando abre la puerta, Luis entra al mismo tiempo_]

**Luis**: ¡hey man!

**Anthony**: hey… ya casi nos vamos… solo que vuelva Bob…

**Luis**: pues… esta bien… oye, hoy en la tarde si tienes tiempo, voy a tener reunión aquí en la U con unos miembros de mi grupo de Ayumi… así que talvez no este con la producción por un rato…

**Anthony**: ok, bueno, no importa… permíteme, tengo que grabar esto…

**Luis**: [_mira a la cámara_] ohh ok

**Anthony**: [_mirando también a la cámara_] bueno, pues, ya es martes… espero que hoy se pase rápido y que pueda resolver algunas cosillas… esta mañana salí porque escuche unos ruidos afuera, aun estaba oscuro y ahora me dice Bob que Flammy me vio salir… esto si que esta raro, y voy a tratar de averiguarlo… [_Se ríe y se para_]

**Luis**: ¿ya? ¿Eso es todo?

**Anthony**: pues si, ¿que más quieres? ¿Que le cuente que soñé y todo?

**Luis**: al menos ella te escucha… jejeje

**Anthony**: [_le hace unas caras mientras toma su mochila_] ya vámonos…

**Luis**: ¿y Bob?

**Anthony**: umm… [_La puerta se vuelve a abrir_] Bob… ah! ya vámonos ¿no?

**Bob**: si … lo siento, no encontraba la batería de repuesto… vamos…

**Luis**: si nos apuramos talvez alcanzamos a las chicas…

**Anthony**: ¿tú crees?

**Bob**: no le digas eso que se le sale el corazón...

**Luis**: bueno… jeje yo lo dije porque … bueno, no importa... Vamos

[_Los tres salen de los dorms y se dirigen a la cafetería_]

**Bob**: oigan no es por presionar, pero ¿ya saben con quien van a ir al baile?

**Luis**: pues… yo no… pero [_su mente parece divagar y se ríe pícaramente_] tengo en mente a alguien… ¿y tu Anthony?

**Anthony**: ni me pregunten… como van las cosas seguro iré solo…

**Bob**: ¡ánimo Anthony!

[_Entran en la cafetería y rápidamente se dirigen a hacer la fila para comprar el desayuno, el cual pronto traen a su mesa usual la cual esta vacía_]

**Luis**: pues parece que ya se fueron todos…

**Bob**: o talvez aun no llegan…

**Luis**: no, no creo, se me hace que ya se fueron… hey, alguien dejo esto… [_Levanta un cuaderno_] ¿de quien será?

**Anthony**: es de Lily, dámelo, yo se lo doy… [_Se lo quita con brusquedad_]

**Luis**: Tranquilo… si no me lo voy a robar… y ya veo que ahora tendrás que hablarle…

¡Man! Se me olvido traer sal… ya vuelvo…

**Bob**: [_enfocando a Anthony de cerca_] ¿no vas a ver que tiene escrito ni por curiosidad?

**Anthony**: no, no lo haré… se lo entregaré en cuanto la vea [_toma un sorbo de su café_]

[_En ese momento Lily llega corriendo a la mesa_…]

**Lily**: [_exaltada_] ah… no vieron… un cuaderno por aquí?

**Anthony**: ¡hola Lily! ¿Como estas?

**Lily**: bien… gracias… sorry [_respirando con profundidad_] venia corriendo… ¿no lo encontraron?

**Anthony**: Si aquí lo tengo… ¿tienes prisa? Me gustaría hablarte…

**Lily**: [_mirando a todos lados_] bueno… ah… pues, supongo que no…

**Anthony**: siéntate… ven... Y así te doy tu cuaderno…

**Lily**: ¿no me digas que vas a chantajearme de nuevo?

**Anthony**: [_la mira sorprendido_] nooo claro que no, digo, nunca lo he hecho ¿o si?

**Lily**: umm… si tú lo dices… en fin... ¿nos vamos?

**Anthony**: siéntate ¿si?

**Lily**: bueno, pero vamos a llegar tarde… ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?

**Anthony**: bueno, lo que pasa es que te debo una disculpa

**Lily**: [_sentándose a su lado_] no seas tonto, Anthony… [_Voltea la Mirada_] tu no me debes nada…

**Anthony**: claro que si, mi comportamiento en Cancún fue de verdad de lo peor, y… la verdad yo no soy así, y me gustaría que lo supieras…

**Lily**: pues, si, eso lo se, pero tienes que entender que… bueno, es difícil la verdad

**Anthony**: ¿alguna vez podrán disculparme?

**Lily**: ¿podrán? [_lo mira seriamente_] ¿Pensé que se trataba de mí? [_se le nota alterada_] oh ya veo, esto se trata de las tres… siempre ha sido así ¿no? Pues déjame informarte que nosotras aunque muy amigas, somos tres personas diferentes…

**Anthony**: [_con preocupación_] lo se, lo se, discúlpame… no se ya ni que digo, no tengo tacto para esto… es que bueno, ninguna ha querido dirigirme la palabra desde que volvimos y pues yo…

**Lily**: en serio crees que te mereces que te hablemos… ¡ay Anthony!… [_Se para_] te voy a decir algo, es muy fácil pedir disculpas… muy pero muy fácil, y ¿sabes que? Por mi puedes estar tranquilo, yo puedo disculparte, pero jamás olvidarme y aquí creo que hablo por las tres… ¿sabes? Estás tan metido en ti mismo que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes enfrente…

**Anthony**: Lily no… yo…

**Lily**: no, ya déjalo así… pensé por un momento chiquito que se trataba de mi… pero ya veo que no es así… dame mi cuaderno por favor… [_Extiende la mano en espera del cuaderno_]

**Anthony**: [_dándole el cuaderno_] solo quería que supieras que estoy muy arrepentido…

**Lily**: [_abriendo mas los ojos_] ¡Anthony! Ya no digas nada por favor… ¿ahora estas arrepentido? Una vez te dije Anthony… no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, eso ya paso, y nada puedes hacer, arrepiéntete de lo que no has hecho, pues eso aun lo puedes remediar… y me voy antes de que digas otra cosa… bye [_se retira muy aprisa_]

[_Anthony se queda pensativo sentado por unos minutos, la cafetería pareciera empezar a quedar casi desierta_…]

**Bob**: ahh… ¿Anthony?

**Luis**: [_acercándose_] ¿que pasó?

**Bob**: ssshhh

**Luis**: les aviso que estamos tarde… muy tarde…

**Anthony**: [_suspirando_] cada vez meto más las patas ¿no?

**Bob**: la verdad que si… ¿vamos a la clase?

**Anthony**: pues, si, ¿y que otra? [_los mira con resignación_] Y que nos toca a ver… [_Saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo_]

**Luis**: [_pone los ojos en blanco_] no puedo creerlo… Anthony, ¡tenemos filme! Ya vamos…

**Anthony**: ¡ohh! Es que… ay, bueno vamos…

[_Todos van corriendo rumbo al salón, la imagen se va moviendo junto con los movimientos, pero se puede apreciar bien todo el panorama hasta que al fin llegan al academics building y entonces entran al salón, que ya se encuentra lleno, y pareciera ser que los estaban esperando_]

**Mr Ruiz**: bien pensé que no iban a llegar hoy…

[_A la izquierda del escritorio, se puede ver a Carlos Girón, Mauricio y Mario los cuales esperan impacientes al igual que el resto del salón_]

**Anthony**: lo siento, tuvimos un contratiempo…

**Mr. Ruiz**: bien, Bob, pon la cámara en el stand y toma asiento.

Bien, como podrán ver, tengo aquí a Carlos Girón, para los que no estuvieron en Cancún, él, junto con Mauricio y Mario fueron parte de la producción que estuvo a cargo del proyecto en Cancún. Su labor fue en verdad excepcional y me gustaría que juntos revisáramos algunos de los videos.

[_Se acerca y prende la televisión, en la cual empiezan a aparecer algunas imágenes de cuando estaban llegando a Cancún, después la imagen cambia a otra escena en donde se encuentran todos en el restaurante comiendo_]

**Anthony**: ¿como es que Bob esta en esa escena? Yo no recuerdo al equipo de Carlos grabando ese día…

**Mr. Ruiz**: pongan atención…

[_Las imágenes siguen y se empieza a ver otras escenas en las cuales estaban a punto de entrar al Club Daddy'O, luego la imagen cambia y se ve todo filmado desde un ángulo alto, la recamara de las chicas se puede ver_]

**Lily**: ¿¿¿que??? ¿¿Que es eso??

[_Palabras desde la televisión: Ale: La verdad es que están locos, mira que querer estar grabándonos todo el tiempo…_

Lily: _[Se deja caer en la cama] Si, imagínate que nos grabaran así todas desarregladas…_

Ale:_ Eso es lo de menos… [Mira a Geor de reojo]_

Geor_: [alza las cejas] Lo dices por mi ¿no?_ ]

**Ale**: [_se para indignada_] ¡¡un momento!! ¿Que es todo esto? No entiendo…

**Mr. Ruiz**: cálmate… [_Las imágenes en la televisión prosiguen_] déjame explicarte…

**Lily**: no, ¡¡es que esto es inaudito!! ¡¡Nos grabaron a escondidas!!

**Geor**: ¡¡ay no puedo creerlo!!!

[_Toda la clase empieza a comentar sobre lo que están viendo y no se puede entender nada_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¡¡¡Silencio!!! ¡¡¡Silencio!!! ¡¡Pongan atención!! [_Todos se callan, se oye a alguien sollozar a lo lejos_] Carlos y su equipo les avisaron que esto iba a pasar o ¿no?

**Lily**: ¡¡no!! No lo hicieron, es decir lo sugirieron ¡¡pero nosotras jamás aceptamos!!

**Ale**: si es cierto, nunca dijimos que si, y menos a escondidas…

**Anthony**: la verdad que esto me parece muy mal, ellas nunca lo aceptaron…

**Lily**: ¡¡ay no!! ¿Que más habrán grabado? [_Se le ve muy afligida_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: les recuerdo a todos aquí, que ustedes firmaron un contrato, el cual dice que serán filmados a todas horas conforme sea necesario para el seguimiento de la historia. Carlos consideró necesario grabarlas y amablemente les pidió su autorización, la cual ustedes no aceptaron. Así que él no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a este método.

**Ale**: ¡¡Pero en contra de nuestra voluntad!!

**Mr. Ruiz**: les recuerdo, están bajo contrato, la próxima vez, les recomiendo leer bien todo antes de firmar…

**Lily**: [_indignada_] ¿que más grabaron? ¿Solo en la habitación?

**Carlos**: bueno, ponlo de esta manera, si Bob no estaba grabando… alguien mas lo hacia, ya sea a través de cámaras localizadas estratégicamente alrededor del hotel, y de varios de los lugares a los cuales asistieron. O ya sea por algún miembro del crew.

**Ale**: ¡Que horror!

**Geor**: [_casi llorando_] esto si que es lo peor… lo peor que puede pasar…

**Ema**: [_hablando por primera vez_] debimos imaginar que algo así podría pasar… ¿se recuerdan cuando él sacó su cámarita chiquita?

**Lily**: si, tienes razón…

**Anthony**: profesor, ¿será posible que estas imágenes no sean usadas para los episodios?

**Mr. Ruiz**: definitivamente no, este materia ya es propiedad de la escuela, y como les dije, tenemos su firma…

**Stear**: ¿que tan legal es eso? Digo, ¿tiene que haber alguna protección?

**Mr. Ruiz**: todos recibieron una copia del contrato, y la firmaron, allí claramente dice que no podrán demandar ni dejar de participar hasta el término de el proyecto que es hasta este viernes, hasta entonces sus vidas son parte de la producción.

**Anthony**: [_meneando la cabeza_] no, esto no me agrada en lo absoluto… no estoy de acuerdo…

**Bob**: yo trate de decirte… de decirles… pero no me dejaron…

**Anthony**: entonces… ¿tú lo sabias?

**Bob**: si, pero no me di cuenta hasta el último día que estuvimos que fue cuando revise algunos videos…

**Ale**: es por eso que están aquí ¿verdad? ¿Para seguir grabándonos a escondidas?

**Carlos**: no, a escondidas no, venimos para ayudar a terminar el proyecto, y pensamos seguir grabando pero esta vez ya están avisadas…

**Mr. Ruiz**: Bien, la clase a terminado…

**Lily**: no, no ha terminado… [_todo el salón se queda en silencio_] ahora que están saliendo las verdades hay algo que quiero reclamarle… [_Respira profundo_] en el contrato ¿esta alguna cláusula que le permita a usted engañarnos?

**Mr. Ruiz**: no…

**Lily**: exacto, y entonces ¿porque usted nos dijo tanto a mi, a Ema y a Ale que hiciéramos algo para tratar de darle mas originalidad al proyecto? Y eso no es todo, ¿porque nos dijo que nadie más sabría del asunto? ¿Usted sabe o se imagina la clase de problemas que eso nos ha traído a todos?

**Mr. Ruiz**: [_hablando mas calmado y casi paternal_] Lily, siento mucho si las cosas se tornaron tensas a causa de lo que les pedí, cuando lo hice, fue por estrategia, y la verdad funcionó muy bien…

**Ale**: [_alterada_] ¡¡funcionó!! ¿Funcionó bien? ¿En serio lo cree?

**Ema**: ¡¡si!! ¿Como puede decir que funcionó? ¡Todo salio mal!

**Mr. Ruiz**: [_indiferente_] como ya les dije, fue parte de la estrategia para lograr mejores escenas y creo que se lograron. Siento mucho que no estén de acuerdo en este momento, pero cuando vean el producto final me darán la razón.

**Anthony**: La verdad lo dudo mucho, yo en verdad espero que este proyecto le deje mucho, porque a mi solo me ha amargado los últimos días…

**Carlos**: la verdad no te veías tan amargado como dices… [_Se ríe sarcásticamente_]

**Anthony**: es muy fácil para ustedes decirlo… no entienden nada con tal de lograr lo que se proponen, bien… querían un buen show… pues espero que estén satisfechos… [_Voltea a ver a las chicas, mientras toma sus cosas_] lo siento pero me voy…

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¡Anthony espera! [_Anthony sale sin voltear a ver y mr. Ruiz sale corriendo atrás de él_]

[_La imagen cambia ahora y se puede apreciar el salón desde arriba, todos los estudiantes se empiezan a ir, junto con el equipo de Carlos dejando a solo un grupo pequeño discutiendo_]

**Ale**: no lo puedo creer… aun no me cabe en la cabeza como fue que no notamos nada…

**Bob**: bueno, es que estaban muy escondidas las cámaras me imagino… me voy, antes de que me griten… [_Toma la cámara y sale del salón_]

**Lily**: si bueno, solo espero que no se haya grabado nada de lo que me tenga que avergonzar…

**Ale**: yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme…

**Geor**: [_levantando las cejas_] ¿estas segura?

**Ale**: ¡ay! ¿de que hablas?

**Geor**: digo, ahora que ya saben que fueron grabadas será mejor que se saquen los trapitos al sol, antes de que se enteren todos…

**Lily**: ay Geor… haber, ¿como por ejemplo?

**Geor**: pues tú y Ale hablaron muy mal de Ema…

**Ale**: claro que no…

**Geor**: si, dijeron muchas cosas

**Ale**: bueno, talvez si, pero digo, era por molestar no más… o bueno… porque estábamos enojadas, fue producto de las circunstancias [_mira a Ema_] no dijimos nada intencionalmente Ema… [_Ema hace un puchero_]

**Geor**: bueno, yo solo digo… ¿además que tal el día ese que tú y Ema insinuaron que Lily se quedó con Anthony?

**Lily**: ¿que yo que?

**Geor**: si, el día que te quedaste en la playa…

**Ema**: [_sonrojada_] bueno, admito que si lo pensamos… ¡pero es que no estabas!

**Lily**: wow, ahora veo, ¿tan mala reputación tengo, que ustedes? ¿Como pudieron pensar eso?

**Ema**: ay como si no lo hubieras hecho si hubieras tenido la oportunidad…

**Lily**: [_Las mira a todas bastante indignada_] tienes razón… ¿que no hubiera hecho? Pero por pensar en "mis amigas" me aguante tantas cosas… y miren… como me pagan…

[_Voltea a ver a otro lado mientras empieza a recoger sus cosas_]

**Ale**: Lily… lo siento… Chicas esto se tiene que acabar… no podemos estar discutiendo todo el tiempo por esto…

**Ema**: si, tienen razón, parecemos peor que niñitas de primaria…

**Lily**: talvez tengan razón… en verdad todos fuimos victimas de una forma u otra…

**Geor**: ¿incluso Anthony?

[_Las tres se miran detenidamente_]

**Ale**: [_resignada_] uff...creo que si… aunque eso no quiere decir que piense que esta bien lo que hizo… pero…

**Ema**: si, talvez hemos sido muy duras con él…

**Lily**: si, después de todo, nosotras si empezamos todo esto… por cierto… hoy hable con él….

**Ale**: ¿ah si? ¿Cuando? ¿A que horas?

**Lily**: ay… tranquila… fue cuando volví a la cafetería por mi libro…

**Ema**: ¡ay Lily! ¡Nunca cumples!

**Lily**: ¡no tuve remedio! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! Ya no somos niñitas de primaria para estar dándole la ley del hielo a alguien… y bueno, al fin y solo me pidió disculpas… es máñ.s a las tres…

**Ale**: ¿a las tres?

**Lily**: si… me enojó mucho… porque pues… ¡ay! yo pensé que… bueno, mejor ni decirlo…

**Ema**: pobre Anthony…

**Ale**: ¡pobre no! se lo merece… pero bueno, tienen razón, vamos a levantarle el castigo, ya bastante a tenido…

**Geor**: [_sonriendo_] bueno, eso esta mejor… ¿nos vamos?

**Lily**: si, será lo mejor, ya casi se termina esta hora…

[_Las chicas salen dejando el salón vació, la imagen entonces cambia a donde se encuentra Anthony afuera del gym_]

**Bob**: creo que allí vienen las chicas…

**Anthony**: [_levanta la mirada_] ah… estos son los momentos cuando me arrepiento de tener todas las clases con ellas…

**Luis**: ¿vas a entrar? yo no tengo que nadar ¿o si?

**Anthony**: no… no tienes… y la verdad hoy tampoco tengo deseos…

**Bob**: entonces ¿que quieres que hagamos?

**Anthony**: tengo una mejor idea… [_Se le alegra el rostro_] vamos…

[_El ángulo de la cámara cambia y se les ve caminando de _frente]

**Luis**: ¿A donde vamos?

**Anthony**: ya verán… talvez no funcione… Pero si, funciona… creo que puedo salvar esta semana…

**Luis**: ay… Pues no se que tengas en mente pero sea lo que sea, esta mejor que quedarnos aquí viéndoles las caras, vamos…

[_Mientras ellos van rumbo al estacionamiento, la imagen vuelve a cambiar y se puede ver ahora a las chicas dentro de los vestidores la imagen se ve desde lo alto_]

**Ale**: ¿sabes que? [_le habla al oído a Lily_]

**Lily**: umm… tienes razón… se los diré... ahh.. Un momento chicas… [_Todas las chicas que se encuentran cambiándose se detienen a_ _oír_] Por favor, no se cambien aquí afuera… será mejor que entren a los privados…

**Chica 1**: pero ¿porque?

**Lily**: por las cámaras… podrían estar grabándonos…

**Chica 2**: ¿en serio? ¿Y pueden hacer eso?

**Ale**: por lo visto si, a nosotras nos lo hicieron en Cancún, así que será mejor cuidarse…

**Lily**: si, será lo mejor… [_Entra a uno de los vestidores privados, mientras el resto de las chicas también lo hace a regaña dientes_]

**Ale**: [_hablando desde uno de los vestidores_] de todas formas siempre nos cambiamos adentro…

**Lily**: pues, si, nosotras si, pero algunas no…

**Ale**: creo que editarían cualquier cosa que no este apropiada ¿no?

**Lily**: pues si, pero mientras los editores se dan su taquito de ojo ¿o no?

**Ale**: pues eso si… tienes razón…

[_Salen de los vestidores ya vestidas en traje de baño y en las batas escolares, y se dirigen hacia fuera, la imagen vuelve a cambiar, y se ve todo desde un ángulo diferente pero aun un tanto lejos aunque se puede oír bien_]

**Lily**: ay… la verdad no tenia ganas de nadar…

**Ale**: y yo tampoco…

**Oby Wan**: ¡¡por favor!! Necesito mas disciplina de su parte… voy a estar midiendo tiempo por turnos….

**Ale**: si, ya vamos… [_Mira a Lily_] ay que mala gracia… y a mí que hasta ya me estaba gustando… [_Se ríen pero caminan hasta el otro extremo para tomar su turno_]

**Lily**: oye… Anthony no esta aquí…

**Ale**: si, es cierto… ¿será que se sentía mal?

**Lily**: no creo… bueno aparte de vérsele algo decaído…

**Ale**: ¿será por nuestra causa? A mi me gustaría pensar que si…

**Lily**: pues quien sabe…

**Oby Wan**: ¡Señorita! ¡¡Su turno!!

[_Lily salta al agua y empieza a nadar, mientras el profesor le toma el tiempo_]

[_La imagen cambia de nuevo, ahora están los chicos en lo que parece una tienda de flores_]

**Luis**: así que les vas a mandar flores…

**Anthony**: bueno, no cualquier flor… les voy a enviar rosas blancas... mis favoritas…

**Bob**: te va a salir caro…

**Luis**: si, y aparte si le mandas lo mismo a las tres se van a enojar… ya sabes como son estas mujeres…

**Anthony**: ¡no! ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para volver a meter la pata? No, les enviare el mismo ramo a las tres…

**Luis**: hora si te volviste loco, si antes no te odiaban, con esto si que te van a empezar a odiar…

**Anthony**: [_confundido_] no, no creo… ¿o si?

**Florista**: ¿les puedo ayudar?

**Anthony**: si, quería enviar un ramo de rosas blancas…

**Florista**: ¿solo rosas blancas?

**Anthony**: si, solo, bueno agregue unos lirios… pero blancos también…

**Florista**: como guste… en un momento se lo tengo listo…

**Luis**: ¿porque mejor no le mandas una sola rosa a cada una?

**Anthony**: no… no tendrá el mismo efecto… aparte, lo esencial es lo que pienso escribir en la tarjeta…

**Luis**: pues como quieras… luego no digas que yo no te advertí…

**Anthony**: [_escribiendo algo en una tarjeta_] ya esta… señorita, ¿puede enviar esto junto con las rosas?

**Florista**: si, claro…

**Anthony**: esta es la dirección [_le pasa una tarjeta_] y lo puede poner aquí… [_le da una tarjeta de crédito_] asegúrese que sean llevadas a esa hora a ese salón por favor

**Florista**: claro, no hay problema, fírmeme aquí… gracias

[_Salen de local y empiezan a caminar de regreso al carro de Anthony_]

**Luis**: oye y ¿que les escribiste?

**Anthony**: oh, no seas tan metido… eso es privado…

**Bob**: sea lo que sea, espero que funcione porque ya resulta incomodo el hecho que no te dirijan la palabra…

**Anthony**: gracias… Bob… bueno, regresemos…

**Luis**: hey Anthony, ¿me dejas manejar de regreso?

**Anthony**: no…

**Luis**: ¿pero porque?

**Anthony**: ahhh… Pues porque no tienes licencia…

**Luis**: ah… si esta bien… bueno, manejas tú…

[_Los tres se ríen_]

[_La imagen se ve esta vez desde dentro del laboratorio, se pueden ver a varias personas ya en sus computadoras, y a las chicas que recién se incorporan. La imagen se ve de un ángulo al lado izquierdo de la clase, justo frente a sus computadoras_.]

**Ema**: ¡hey! Estuvo pesadísimo el día de hoy… ya me dejaron muchísima tarea…

**Ale**: la verdad es que yo también estoy muerta, y con todo eso de la filmación… estoy paranoica…

**Lily**: si, yo también, siento ver cámaras en todos lados…

**Ema**: bueno, ¿y Anthony? ¿No lo han visto?

**Ale**: no, y no llego a la clase de literatura ni de gym, y nos dejaron tarea….

**Lily**: si, y oby wan nos hizo examen… con lo mucho que le gusta a Anthony nadar…

**Ema**: ay chicas… ya me estoy preocupando…

[_Un chico a mano derecha se acerca a ellas, trae consigo un ramo grande de rosas y lirios color blanco_]

**Delivery boy**: ahhh… disculpen… saben quienes son… [_Lee en su tarjeta_] ¿Ale, Lily y Ema?

**Ema**: ahh… si somos nosotras…

**Delivery boy**: pues, esto es para ustedes…

**Ale**: ¿para las tres?

**Delivery boy**: [_leyendo de nuevo la tarjeta_] aja… para las tres… [_Mira a todos lados_] ¿en donde se las dejo?

**Lily**: ahh... pues aquí… [_Señala un espacio vacío de su escritorio_]

**Delivery boy**: oh… ok pues es todo… [_Se queda mirándolas como esperando algo_]

**Ema**: ahh… [_Susurra algo en el oído de Ale_] pues…

**Lily**: [_las mira con complicidad_] pues gracias…

**Delivery boy**: bueno… adiós [_camina despacio hasta salir del enfoque_]

**Ale**: ay que pena…

**Ema**: pues si, pero yo nunca traigo cash… esta ni siquiera es mi clase…

**Lily**: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

**Ema**: pues que no traje mi mochila… bueno, ni modo…

[_Las tres se quedan viendo el ramo tentadoramente_]

**Lily**: son de él… ¿verdad?

**Ale**: ¿quien más nos enviaría rosas a las tres?

**Ema**: [_suspira_] ay… bueno [_las huele_] huelen delicioso…

**Lily**: pues si… [_Las mira detenidamente_] me encantan los lirios...

**Ale**: oigan… ¿leemos la tarjeta?

**Ema**: ayy… léela tú ¿no? [_mira la tarjeta con cautela y se la pasa_]

**Ale**: ay… no yo no… tu Lily… [_Se la pasa_]

**Lily**: ayy… chicas… es que… me da no se que… ¿y si es algo que no queremos saber? [_la pone de regreso en la mesa_]

**Ema**: pues ni modo…

**Ale**: ¿y si nos hacemos las dementes? Digo… él no tiene que saber que si las recibimos…

**Lily**: se te olvida… [_Señala para arriba_] podrían estar grabándonos…

**Ale**: ummm tienes razón… bueno… la leeré [_toma la tarjeta en sus manos_]

**Lily**: ¿¿que dice??

**Ema**: ¡si! Ya dinos…

**Ale**: ay ya… no sean tan impacientes… dice… Queridas, Ale, Ema y Lily…

**Lily**: claro yo a lo último…

**Ema**: ssshhhhssss deja que siga…

**Ale**: ok, ¿sigo?

**Lily**: si si…

**Ale**: bueno… Queridas, Ale, Ema y Lily [_respira profundo_]

Seré sincero con mis expresiones y trataré de ser breve, [_las mira detenidamente_] al momento de escribir esta carta, mi corazón suplica piedad para apagar el sentimiento de impotencia y dolor que pesan sobre mí. [_Esta vez las tres parecen preocuparse, Ema hace un puchero_] Estos últimos días lejos de ustedes han sido bastante difíciles para mi, y aunque se bien y tengo claro que no merezco ser el poseedor de su amistad. No dejo de pensar en los bellos momentos que hemos convivido. Mi conducta en Cancún, fue la un hombre inmaduro e insensible y espero que ustedes tengan la voluntad para poder comprender que de ninguna manera fue mi intención herirlas. Y quiera Dios que algún día me puedan perdonar. Si de todas formas, al pasar un tiempo sienten que no pueden volver a ver en mi al amigo ese que fui, entonces será porque no lo merezco y me alejare de ustedes. Espero que les hayan gustado las rosas… [_Suspiran de nuevo y miran las_ _rosas_] En verdad no existen palabras algunas para expresar lo mucho que me han hecho falta…

Hasta pronto…

Su siempre amigo…

Anthony

[_Las tres se quedan calladas con la mirada cristalina, Ale se sienta y deja caer la tarjeta de sus manos, Ema la recoge y se sienta también a su lado_]

**Lily**: [_suspirando_] ¿será que alguna vez podremos dejar de competir por su amor? Yo ya no puedo estar así…

**Ale**: no es una competencia…

**Lily**: Ale por Dios… mira… yo… [_se agarra el pelo recogiéndolo para atrás_] yo estoy muy cansada… siento que me voy a sofocar, miren… [_Las mira a las dos_] cuando llegamos a este colegio, y lo vi por primera vez, yo me dije… ¡wow! ¡ya la tengo hecha! Por fin conocí al chico de mis sueños… y él se portaba tan amable… tan sencillo…

**Ema**: si, yo también pensé lo mismo… y pensé que mi búsqueda había terminado…

**Lily**: si, pero todo cambio cuando nos dimos cuenta que a las tres nos gustaba el mismo, ¿no es así?

**Ale**: si, y fue cuando hicimos ese tonto pacto…

**Lily**: bueno, es que era lógico… era mejor que decidiera él…

**Ema**: si, pero en cierta forma hubiera preferido que dejáramos que todo corriera normal…

**Ale**: y lo hicimos, simplemente nos mantuvimos al margen… aunque a algunas… les costaba mucho… [_Las mira como reprochando_]

**Lily**: Ay Ale… tú no te quedabas atrás…

**Ale**: bueno, pues es que a veces era imposible…

**Lily**: oigan ¿será que Anthony tampoco piensa venir a laboratorio?

**Ema**: lo mas seguro sea que no…

**Lily**: saben que… ya habíamos dicho que le levantaríamos el castigo así que… bueno, lo mejor será hablarle de a poquitos ¿no? Tampoco vamos a actuar como si nada…

**Ema**: si, pero algo más…

**Lily**: ¿que?

**Ema**: ningún pacto más… ¿entendido?

**Ale**: si, la amistad debería ser suficiente… oigan… ahh… allí viene…

[_Las tres miran hacia fuera y se sientan frente a su computador mientras pretenden estar escribiendo_]

**Anthony**: [_se acerca muy entusiasmado_] ¡hola chicas!

**Las tres:** [_igual de entusiastas_] holaaa….

**Luis**: wow… que lindas rosas…

**Ale**: si, verdad son hermosas…

**Anthony**: me alegra que les gustaran…

**Lily**: [_se para_] ahh… debo irme…

**Anthony**: [_cambia el semblante_] ¿porque?

**Lily**: no me siento bien… sorry…

**Ema**: ¿que tienes Lily?

**Lily**: nada… nos vemos luego…

**Ale**: yo también voy contigo Lily… Nos vemos chicos… gracias por las rosas Anthony… [_Lo mira y se sonríe, pero sale casi corriendo_]

**Ema**: [_empieza a guardar sus cosas_] bueno, pues yo también me voy…

**Anthony**: si es por mi, puedes quedarte…

**Ema**: no… no es eso… es que… bueno, quería ir a poner las rosas en agua…

**Luis**: [_hablando sarcásticamente_] ah… ya tienen agua…

**Bob**: [_hablando de igual manera_] si, ya traen florero y todo…

**Ema**: ah si… es cierto… de todas formas las quería llevar a la habitación…

**Anthony**: ¿te acompaño?

**Ema**: [_levanta los hombros_] bueno… si quieres…

**Anthony**: [_se levanta y guarda de nuevo sus cosas_] Luis ayuda con las rosas ¿si?

[_Luis toma las rosas refunfuñando y entonces salen del salón, la imagen sigue de la cámara de Bob_]

**Luis**: ¿oigan después de esto porque no vamos a comer?

**Anthony**: si seria buena idea… ¿tu Ema?

**Ema**: pues, voy a llamar a las chicas…

**Luis**: ¿que tienes que ir siempre con ellas a todos lados?

**Ema**: [_exasperada_] no, pero ellas tampoco han ido a cenar y seria muy mala onda de mi parte no preguntarles…

**Anthony**: ¿porque crees que se fueron?

**Ema**: no se… no se Anthony, creo que todas nos sacamos de onda con tu tarjeta…

**Anthony**: ya veo… [_Baja la mirada_]

**Ema**: pero, tú tranquilo por mi parte ya todo quedó en el pasado… no puedo decirte que será fácil de olvidar… hay algunas cosas que aún duelen

**Anthony**: [_una sonrisa curva su rostro_] si… lo entiendo… lamento haberme portado como un patán…

**Ema**: [_lo mira con ilusión aunque después voltea el rostro_] No, no digas nada… yo solo quería decirte que… ya te he perdonado… no podría estar enojada contigo, ni aunque me lo propusiera…

**Anthony**: Ema… yo… lo que pasó ese día…

**Ema**: no tienes que explicarme Anthony… será mejor que quede así… ¿esta bien? [_lo mira con una sonrisa indulgente_]

**Anthony**: [_la mira mas aliviado_] esta bien…

[_Se detienen en frente del edificio de Ema_]

**Ema**: bueno… pues nos vemos luego… [_Luis le entrega las rosas_]

**Luis**: ahh… se derramó un poquito… pero ahh… todavía le quedo bastante eh…

**Ema**: ayy Luis… esta empapado esto… bueno, gracias… nos vemos luego en la cafetería entonces….

**Anthony**: bueno… Ema… hasta al ratito entonces…

**Ema**: si… [_Abre la puerta de su edificio, la cámara la enfoca de cerca y luego cambia el ángulo hacia el otro extremo del campus_]

[_Los chicos caminan de regreso al Domitila Dorm que es donde reside Anthony. Entran en la habitación mientras que Bob deja la cámara en el stand y se quedan platicando y haciendo bromas en lo que Anthony checa su email, de pronto suena un celular_]

**Luis**: Anthony… contesta…

**Anthony**: ahh… no es el mío

**Luis**: ohh... Si, tienes razón… es el mío ¿bueeeno? Aja… [_Se para mas recto y hace una sonrisa torcida_] ahh, si claro, me gustaría… ¿¿hoy?? Amm… noo, no claro que si… allí estaré… nos vemos… pues… [_Mira alrededor_] yo diría que 5 o 6 personas…

**Bob**: [_susurrando_] ¿con quien hablas?

**Luis**: ssshhhhhssssss… aja, bye

**Bob**: ¿y bien?

**Luis**: [_los mira como suplicante_] ahh, ¡¡por favor tienen que decir que si!!

**Anthony**: [_se acerca_] ¿de que hablas?

**Bob**: si, ya dinos ¿no?

**Luis**: pues, es Perla… ya saben ella es una bailarina exótica en el Tropicana… y pues se presenta esta noche y nos invito…

**Anthony**: ¿la del cuerpazo?

**Luis**: si, esa misma…

**Bob**: con razón andaba con guaruras… bien dije que era algo famosa…

**Anthony**: pero digo… esta en aquí en la U ¿no?

**Luis**: si claro, toma algunas, clases, digo no pretenderás que se dedique a bailar toda su vida o ¿si?

**Anthony**: no, claro que no… ¿pero y tu reunión con los del grupo de Ayumi?

**Luis**: pues, la cancelo y ya…no hay problema, ¡di que si! ¡Por favor! ¡¡Di que siiiii!! Nunca les pido nada, ni siquiera porque nunca se han inscrito al club, a pesar que siempre dicen que lo harán…

**Anthony**: [_mira para otro lado haciéndose el loco_] ah si… pues, es que, digo… ¡pero Luis! ¡¡Hoy es martes!!

**Luis**: lo mismo dije, pero digo el show empieza a las 8pm y digo son apenas las 6:30 no tenemos que quedarnos toda la noche…

**Anthony**: bien… me supongo que podríamos ir y quedarnos una o dos horas…

**Bob**: o tres o cuatro… digo no seria la primera vez que salimos en días de escuela…

**Anthony**: bueno… y si… pero, es que estamos en semanas cruciales…

**Luis**: ¡vamos! No tenemos ni que tomar… solo ir y ver el show… y nada mas…

**Bob**: no creo que solo puedas ir y ver el show amigo… jejeje

**Luis**: pues, entonces ¿si? Yo ya le dije que si, y nos va a poner en la lista VIP le dije que 5 o 6 personas más…

**Anthony**: ¿no pretenderás que invitemos a las chicas?

**Luis**: pues Perla dijo que le gustaría verlas… y pues yo pensé que Stear y Archie… también querían venir…

**Bob**: y Charles y Mike no se lo perderían…

**Anthony**: mira, Luis, nosotros podemos ir, pero no me parece conveniente que las chicas vengan, en primera no creo que acepten… en segunda son muy responsables y no creo que lo hagan…

**Bob**: y menos si se trata de Perla… ya ven que se notaban muy celosas cuando…. [_Hace pausa y mira de reojo a Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿en serio que se miraban celosas?

**Bob**: pues… además seria una buena idea ¿no crees? Como un rompe hielo entre ustedes… y les recordaría de sus días felices en Can… cún… [_Se percata de que a Anthony no le hace gracia recordar los días felices en Cancún_] digo… yo decía… [_Se encoge de hombros_]

**Anthony**: bien… las llamare… [_Toma su celular_] tu llama a Stear y Archie Luis. Si… ¿Ale? ¿Estas con Lily y Ema? [_se sonríe_] me lo imagine… ah, miren les tengo una propuesta… algo fuera de lo común… es que nosotros vamos a ir a ver a Perlita al Tropicana… ya vez que ella baila allí algunas noches… ¿que que? Ah creo que Zamba… o alguno de esos bailes exóticos con plumas y toda la cosa… ¡si! En serio… no, Ale… no le digas así… ella es muy correcta y lo hace porque así lo han ido haciendo en su familia de generación en generación… bueno, si, es martes… pero… [_Tapa el auricular_] parece que no quieren, y se enojaron… grandiosa idea la de ustedes [_les hace malas caras_] ah… si… ¿Ema? O no sorry, Lily, lo siento, las voces se les parecen… [_Aleja el auricular de su oreja y hace unas malas caras_] lo siento… de verdad lo siento Lily… ohhh Ema… si, ay… no, bueno, esta bien, comprendo… [_Los mira aun peor mientras se le queda viendo al celular_] ¡me colgó!

**Luis**: ¡bah! Son unas aguafiestas… no les hagas caso… Archie dice que definitivamente viene, Stear aun no sabe pero si quiere, aunque no sabe si Patty lo dejara ir… llame a Geor y dice que no definitivamente que quiere dormir…

**Bob**: yo llame a Charles y Mike y los dos dicen que vienen… así que después de todo será una noche de bachelors… [_Se ríe_] bueno, me cambio y luego regreso…

**Luis**: si yo también, me voy a poner más presentable, ya vengo…

**Anthony**: bueno…

[_Bob y Luis salen de la habitación_]

**Anthony**: [_mira a la cámara_] ahora creo que las chicas si que se enojaron… [_Anthony pone una cara de aflicción pero luego se le ve ir a su closet y escoger una camisa blanca, luego la cambia por una azul marino, y unos jeans y zapatos de vestir, luego agarra el teléfono_] Hey, Luis, ¿allí hay que ir bien vestido? [_se queda escuchando_] ohh… bueno… pues me pondré pantalones de vestir también… ok… hasta luego… [_Cuelga y luego se le ve escoger un pantalón negro y unos calcetines, toma todo en sus manos y entra en el baño, cuando sale ya esta cambiado y se ve muy elegante, se para frente al espejo y se arregla los cabellos. Luego se abre la puerta y entran casi corriendo, Stear, Archie y el resto de los chicos, los cuales también llegan muy elegantes_]

**Archie**: ¿como ves? [_se da la vuelta y les muestra a todos lo elegante que se ve_] ya quería estrenarme mi nueva adquisición de Armani… y bien… ¿a que horas nos vamos?

**Luis**: pues [_mira su reloj_] ya deberíamos de irnos… son casi las 8…

**Stear**: al mal paso darle prisa…

[_Empiezan a caminar, Bob toma la cámara y los sigue de cerca_]

**Anthony**: bueno, pues Luis viene conmigo y Bob claro… Mike y Charles deberían de irse con Stear y Archie…

**Mike**: ahh… la verdad yo prefiero manejar…

**Stear**: [_le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda_] ¿miedo amigo?

**Mike**: no, no es eso, es simplemente que… pues mi carro ha estado estacionado todo este tiempo… y necesita salir a estirarse… [_Todos ríen_]

**Charles**: yo si voy con ustedes…

**Mike**: bueno, si no hay mas remedio… no quiero ir solo… jeje.. [_Se encoge de hombros_]

[_Todos siguen caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento y luego se ponen en marcha hasta el Tropicana, la imagen cambia en ese momento y se ve la habitación de Ale que esta junto con Ema, Lily y Geor, la imagen viene claramente desde un punto al lado de la marquesa de Ale pues se pueden ver justo de frente sentadas en la cama_]

**Ale**: ¡¡como se les pudo haber ocurrido!!

**Geor**: ¡si! Y aparte el Tropicana queda en el este de Chicago y digo… allí no es muy seguro que digamos…

**Ema**: ¡ay si! Mucha gente de procedencia sospechosa llega a esos bares de mala muerte…

**Lily**: umm… de hecho el Tropicana no es un bar de mala muerte, allí se han dado grandes shows, y se han presentado grandes estrellas, y si, esta en el este, pero del lado bueno y justo donde esta el pleno corazón de la vida nocturna… la verdad yo nunca he estado allí, pero digo… no estaría tan mal ir un día…

**Ale**: exacto… algún día normal… no día de escuela…

**Ema**: [_levanta las cejas_] pues no estamos precisamente estudiando…

**Geor**: tienen razón… [_Todas se ríen_]

**Lily**: ¡¡ay pero que rabia!! [_Alguien toca la puerta, y Ema se levanta a abrir_]

**Ema**: ah…¿y tú que quieres? [_se abre la puerta y enseguida entra Flammy_]

**Flammy**: [_mira directo hacia donde esta la cámara_] ahh.. Nada, quería comprobar que de verdad estuvieran en sus habitaciones… ya veo que esta ultima semana de verdad no harán nada como productoras para el proyecto… [_Se queda parada y cruza los brazos como esperando oír gritos_]

**Lily**: pues, Luis lo esta haciendo ¿no? Digo, ya era hora…

**Ale**: si, y además… ¿Porque tienes que estar comprobando si estamos aquí?

**Flammy**: no, yo solo decía porque acabo de ver a los chicos subirse a sus autos y todos lucían extremadamente guapos y elegantes, especialmente Anthony… [_Enfatiza el último nombre mientras la mira con complicidad_] yo que ustedes… hubieran ido…

**Geor**: Flammy… se lo que estas haciendo, no te creas que no… ¡pero no las sonsaques! ¿Déjalas en paz no? No quieren ir…

**Flammy**: ay Geor, parece que lo malo siempre se pega, ya estas igual de gritona que ellas… bien allá ustedes, yo si pienso ir… esto no me lo pierdo… adiós… [_Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta muy bruscamente atrás de ella_]

**Ale**: [_se levanta visiblemente enojada_] ¡¡¡ayyy!!! ¡¡¡No la soporto!!!

**Geor**: no le hagan caso, lo hizo a propósito, para que ustedes fueran… piénsenlo, ella lo ve de esta forma, si ustedes van… el reality es mejor…

**Lily**: miren… [_Camina de un lado a otro_] no nos pongamos nerviosas, digo si me imagino que se miraba soñado, pero ya lo hemos visto así, y digo ¿que vamos a ir a hacer a ese lugar?

**Ema**: si, lo mejor será darnos nuestro lugar y quedarnos… [_Las mira a todas como esperando_] ¿o no? ¿O vamos?

**Ale**: ¡no! Nos quedamos…

**Geor**: es lo que me parece mejor… y ahora ¿que dicen si vamos por algo de comer?

**Lily**: ¿a esta hora? Ya cerró la cafetería…

**Geor**: si, pero ay un mundo entero afuera de este campus… ¿vamos a nuestro sitio favorito?

**Ale**: [_se sonríe_] ¿Dina's Café? ¡Ay si! Tenemos meses sin ir… vamos… [_Todas toman su bolso y salen de la habitación platicando muy amenament_e]

[_Mientras tanto la imagen vuelve a cambiar, y se puede apreciar el lugar entre penumbras y luces de todos colores que vienen y van. La música se oye a todo volumen y suenan ritmos muy tropicales, poco a poco se oyen las voces de los chicos, pero no se distingue bien nada, luego se prende la luz de la cámara y se puede ver bien la cara de Anthony, Archie y Stear_]

**Archie**: ¡oigan! ¡esto si que esta súper!

**Anthony**: pues si, pero ya llevamos dos cervezas y nada que aparece Perla…

**Luis**: [_se oye su voz_] les juro que no tarda… solo un poco mas…

**Bob**: ¿oye Charles? ¿No me quieres ayudar aquí? Dijiste que no mas te tomabas una cerveza… yo también quiero una…

**Charles**: [_también solo se oye su voz como si viniera del lado_] ay, ya… pareces quinceañera… ya ya, haber dame eso [l_a imagen se mueve bruscamente, luego Bob aparece en la visión_]

**Bob**: bien, voy por una bien fría… no tardo… [_Se marcha hacia la barra_]

**Stear**: oigan, no es por nada pero son casi las 10… dijeron que estaríamos solo un par de horas…

**Archie**: ¿ay pero que dices? es temprano todavía… y el ambiente esta increíble…

[_Una mesera le pasa por el lado_] hola preciosura… ¿me traes otra cerveza?

**Mesera**: [_lo mira coquetamente_] por supuesto… en un momento… [_Se marcha y en seguida regresa con varias cervezas_] aquí tienen… [_Se sonríe_] decidí traerles otra ronda a todos…

**Anthony**: [_toma una cerveza_] disculpe… ¿no sabe a que horas sale a bailar Perla?

**Mesera**: [_deja de sonreír_] oye… la verdad no se… si quieres voy a preguntar…

**Anthony**: no, digo, no te molestes… ya no tardara…

**Luis**: ¡ahh! ¡Miren el anunciador! [_también toma una cerveza_]

**Bob**: [_acercándose al grupo_] ohh… ¿pues como le hicieron para conseguir una cerveza tan pronto? ¡¡Yo tuve hasta que pelear para poder tener un turno en la barra!!

[_Todos se ríen_]

**Anthony**: sssshhhhssss ya va a empezar el show…

[_Las luces del lugar se concentran en el escenario al igual que la imagen y se apaga la música_]

**Anunciador**: señoras y señores, con ustedes la magia y el baile de nuestra estrella mas bella… ¡Perla!

[_Se oyen aplausos y silbidos, la imagen ahora es de los chicos que se paran entusiasmados y también aplauden, mientras se empieza a oír una melodía de zamba, la visión cambia de nuevo al escenario y aparece Perla vestida con un traje de plumas muy exótico y diminuto color rojo, su cara se ve radiante y sonríe mientras baila sensualmente al ritmo de la música, la visión sigue en el escenario aunque se pueden oír de cerca las voces de los chicos_]

**Archie**: ¡¡¡wow!!! Parece una diosa….

**Stear**: si… una visión celestial cubierta en plumas…

**Luis**: ¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dicen… yo la vi primero…

[_Todos se ríen a carcajadas mientras continúan aplaudiendo y silbando a Perla, la cual parece haber notado la presencia de sus amigos, y se va acercando a ese lado del escenario, Charles aprovecha para tomarla de cerca_]

[_Luis se acerca al escenario y trata de tocarla, pero uno de los guaruras se lo impide… Charles toma la escena_]

**Guarura**: ¡hey pal! Atrás… mira en donde pones tus manotas…

**Luis**: ¡oiga! Es mi amiga…

**Guarura**: si, eso dicen todos… ¡¡atrás he dicho!!

**Anthony**: será mejor que no te acerques man! Si no quieres que nos saquen a patadas…

**Archie**: ¡no se atreverían a tocar a un Andley!

**Mike**: ¿y tú crees que a ellos les importa un comino quien seas? No, lo mejor será quedarnos atrás… [_Toma un sorbo de su cerveza_]

[_La melodía termina, y Perla se retira. Mientras el telón se cierra, los chicos aprovechan para pedir otra cerveza_]

**Stear**: [_preocupado_] oigan... Quien tiene la hora, mi reloj se paro…

**Archie**: ¡vaya que conveniente! ¡A quien le importa la hora!

**Stear**: yo creo que ya son las 12…

**Luis**: no, aun no… ¡ah! Miren las cervecitas… ummmm… deberían de vender boquitas también…

**Anthony**: ay Luis… te salvas de que no están las chicas…

**Luis**: ay ¿yo que? ¡Digo tengo hambre! Ni cenamos con eso de estar alistándonos…

**Archie**: de hecho Luis… te vez muy elegante hoy…

**Luis**: [_se sube el cuello de la camisa_] pues no es por nada pero es lo mejor que tengo… ¿creen que Perlita lo note?

**Mike**: no, la verdad no es por nada, ¿pero yo creo que ella esta interesada en alguien mas?

**Luis**: [_a la defensiva_] ¿en quien eh? ¿En ti? No me digas… faltaba más…

**Mike**: no… no es mí… [_Mira a Anthony_] pero no importa…

**Luis**: [_mira a Anthony con enojo_] ¿que no tienes suficientes ya?

**Anthony**: ¿yo que? A mi no me mires… además mira… se abrió el telón de nuevo…

**Anunciador**: a continuación, Perlita haciendo su numero mas popular… el baile del vientre…

[_Se empieza a oír una música árabe, Perla sale ahora vestida en un traje azul platinado, igual de sensual pero sin las plumas y con un velo en las manos, todos se quedan boquiabiertos_]

**Anthony**: wow… vieron… [_Se atraganta_] ¿vieron como mueve el ombligo?

**Archie**: no por nada le llaman el baile del vientre ¿no?

[Perla continua bailando al ritmo de la música, y empieza a bajar hacia las mesas mientras se va acercando poco a poco donde están los chicos. Todos se quedan callados y la miran con sorpresa. Ella empieza a bailar muy cerca de ellos y entonces ve a Anthony y se acerca mas a él, poniendo su velo alrededor de él y cubriéndolo, nada se puede ver a través del velo, aunque la imagen se acerca lo mas que puede. De pronto los interrumpe un gran estruendo y la imagen se aleja y se puede ver a Luis en el suelo y la mesita donde tenían sus cervezas rota, se crea un caos incompresible, y no se entiende bien nada… hasta que sorpresivamente entran en el recuadro de la imagen, Lily y Ale seguidas de Geor y Ema]

**Ema**: [_hablando alto casi gritando a causa del ruido_] ¡¡no lo puedo creer!! ¿¿Para eso querían que viniéramos??

**Lily** ¡ay! ¡Son unos entupidos!

**Ale**: [_grita_] ¿¿que??

**Lily**: [_gritando también_] ¡que son unos entupidos! ¡¡Míralos no más!!

**Geor**: ¡chicas! ¡¡Mejor Vámonos!!

**Ale**: se acerca a la cámara… ¡Mike! ¿Y Anthony?

**Mike**: no se… estaba allí hace dos segundos… se perdió en el tumulto…

**Ale**: ¡¡gggrrrrr que rabia!! ¿Porque tuvimos que venir?

**Lily**: [_se acerca_] ¡¡¡esa Perla es una!!! ¡Te juro que no la soporto! ¡Es una sometida!

**Mike**: oigan… ah.. Se pueden mover… me están tapando…

**Anthony**: [_apareciendo de repente con el cabello alborotado y la camisa salida_] ¡¡chicas!! Pero… yo pensé que…

**Ale**: claro, pensaste que no vendríamos…. Vámonos chicas…

[_Todas empiezan a caminar_]

**Anthony**: [_las detiene_] ¡¡un momento!! Digo ¿que paso aquí? ¿Me estaban espiando?

**Ema**: no, claro que no… teníamos curiosidad por el ver el lugar…

**Geor**: oigan… ya vámonos ¿no? Nos están empujando… [_Casi se cae a causa de unos tipos borrachos que pasan a su lado_]

**Lily**: [_se acerca_] Wow… parece que todo este tiempo chicas, lo único que necesitábamos eran unas plumas y bailar con ese ritmo vulgar para llamar su atención… mejor vámonos de aquí…

**Ema**: ¡si! ¡Vamos!

[_Todas se marchan muy indignadas, Anthony le hace señales a Mike para que apague la cámara, Flammy aparece a su lado y comienza a gritar pero no se oye bien lo que dice, en el fondo se puedo ver a Luis siendo sacado casi a rastras por los guaruras, a Stear y a Archie forcejeando con otro de ellos y a otro puño de hombres tirando sillas y peleando entre si. La visión se va momentáneamente y no vuelve a aparecer hasta que ya están dentro de la habitación de Anthony, todo se mira ya calmado_]

**Anthony**: [_se acerca ya vestido con su bata_] bueno… son las 3 de la madrugada… hoy fue… bueno, un día algo loco… un martes bastante inusual, cuando pensé que todo se había arreglado con las chicas, ellas fueron testigos de Perla bailando sensualmente a mi lado, lo de perla no me molesto…[_mira al lado y se sonríe como recordando_] pero si que las chicas estén de nuevo enojadas conmigo… algo me decía no ir a ese lugar, en fin, ya mañana es miércoles y veremos lo que pasa. Luis salió bien a pesar de los golpes que llevo, todo parece indicar que se puso celoso cuando vio a Perla bailando para mí, así que se acerco tratando de llamar su atención, y fue allí cuando los guaruras lo sorprendieron y le propinaron una buena paliza. Aparentemente ella nos puede tocar a nosotros pero nosotros no a ella, y allí fue donde inicio el problema, luego una cosa llevo a la otra, Stear y Archie trataron de ayudar a Luis, los demás bouncers se metieron y allí tienen… ahora mañana todos estarán con mas de un ojo morado, aunque Archie siempre trata de que no le toquen la cara [_se ríe melancólicamente_] en fin… lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí en la seguridad de mi habitación… nos vemos…

[_Apaga la luz se ve en las penumbras que se quita la bata y se acuesta en su cama_]

**Fin episodio 24**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Belly dancer de El Clon ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	25. Chapter 25

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Capitulo 25**

**De escapadas e invitaciones**

[_El sol entra bastante fuerte por la ventana. Las cortinas están tiradas en el suelo, y en la cama se puedo ver bien la figura de un joven durmiendo aun en sus jeans y su camisa blanca. El rejoj que esta en la mesita de noche, marca las 8:23am. Se oyen unos ronquidos que provienen de otro lado, y de repente se escucha como alguien golpea la puerta de la habitación repetidas veces. Anthony se mueve de lado a lado, pero no levanta la vista. Se coloca una almohada encima y continúa durmiendo_.]

**Bob**: Hey, bello durmiente, despiértate ya, ¡es tardísimo!

**Anthony**: [_Adormitado aun_] Ahhh, mmm… [_Se voltea hacia el otro lado_]

**Bob**: [_Enojándose_] ¡Anthony levántate!, ¡Es tarde!

**Anthony**: [_abriendo uno de sus ojos_] ¿Qué?

**Bob**: Que te despiertes, es tarde…

**Anthony**: Déjame en paz… [_Se voltea hacia el otro lado_]

**Bob**: Bueno, si lo que quieres es que te filme durmiendo, eso haré… [_Se aclara la garganta y ve hacia la cámar_a]… Buenos días, estamos nuevamente aquí filmando la interesante vida de Anthony Brown, esta mañana como verán esta muy perezoso y en lugar de cumplir con sus obligaciones prefiere invernar como un oso, jejejje

**Anthony**: [_levantándose un poco y dándole con un cojín a Bob en la cara_] ¡No te cansas de fastidiarme!, ¿verdad?

**Bob**: Lo lamento Anthony, pero no puedo pasar un día entero filmándote acostadote en la cama…

**Anthony**: [_sentándose en la cama con cara de cansancio y tapándose los ojos_] ¿y que tendría eso de malo? Estoy muy cansado, y todavía no me siento bien por todo lo que tomamos anoche, es mas me extraña que tu estes tan

**Bob**: Bueno… es que… aun me quedaba algo del tonico de Stear. Vamos ya levantate..

**Anthony**: Ni la tía abuela da tanta lata como tú… [Anthony se levanta y se dirige al baño]

[_Se oye que alguien vuelve a golpear la puerta, Bob la abre e inmediatamente una chica de de cabello agarrado en una cola entra rápidamente y ve a todos lados_.]

**Ale**: ¡¡¡Anthony!!! ¿Dónde esta?

**Bob**: tranquila, se esta bañando…

**Ale**: ¡es que mira! ¡¡Ya son más de las 9!!

**Bob**: pues si, pero que quieres… ¡¡ustedes lo traen vuelto loco!!

**Ale**: ustedes me suena a fiesta… nadie le ha hecho nada que el mismo no se buscara… además, este día ya esta perdido…

**Bob**: ¿porque?

**Ale**: pues ya se perdió redacción, y ahora íbamos a danza pero con esa cruda que se trae, dudo mucho que pueda bailar, ¡y menos ir a nadar!

**Bob**: tenia razón Anthony, solo tú te sabes bien su horario… jejeje

Mira, en cuanto salga, te llamo, ¿que te parece?

**Ale**: pues, bien… no queda de otra, alguien tiene que ir a clases, voy a desayunar… me llamas…

**Bob**: si… lo haré…

[_Pasan 10 minutos y Bob se ve impaciente_]

**Bob**: [_Enojado_] ¿Qué diablos haces Anthony?, Ya son casi las 9:00 y ya tengo hambre

**Anthony**: [_Reluciente_] Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, me di un buen baño, me siento como nuevo, aunque aun tengo nausea…

**Bob**: pero yo tengo sigo teniendo hambre…

Así que vamos, ya veras como con un poco de comida se te quita, ya veras…

**Anthony**: ¡ay ya! Enseguida estoy listo, tranquilízate…

[_Después de unos minutos, Anthony se sienta en la cama, y mira a la ventana_.]

**Anthony**: ¿que horas son?

**Bob**: ¡pues ya te dije! ¡¡Son casi las 9!!!

**Anthony**: [_se deja caer en la cama de nuevo_] hoy de verdad que no me siento bien…

**Bob**: si, y no te ves bien…

**Anthony**: ¿como fue que se cayó la cortina?

**Bob**: pues, tú tiraste de ella… ¿que no lo recuerdas?

**Anthony**: [_agarrándose la cabeza_] pues la verdad no…

[_Alguien mas toca la puerta_]

**Anthony**: sshhhssss no abras… no hables…

**Bob**: [_susurando_] ¿porque?

**Anthony**: ¡porque no! Sssshhhh

**Voz desde afuera**: ¡Anthony abre la puerta! ¡Se que estas alli! ¿Te piensas quedar encerrado todo el santo día?? [_golpea a la puerta de nuevo_] ¡¡¡¡Anthony!!!! ¡Bob! ¿Estas tu allí?

**Anthony**: [_susurando_] ssshhhsssss….

[_se oyen unos pasos que se alejan y todo queda en silencio de nuevo_]

**Bob**: ¡esa Flammy!

**Anthony**: ¿era ella?

**Bob**: ¿pues si, quien más?

**Anthony**: ay no se… me siento muy mal… [_se agarra la cabeza de nuevo_]

**Bob**: oye, yo tampoco me siento muy bien, pero, si necesito alimentarme… o me desmayaré…

**Anthony**: [_lo mira suplicante_] ay, yo no me pienso mover de aquí…

**Bob**: alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo…

[_Alguien toca la puerta de nuevo_]

**Luis**: ¡¡Anthony soy yo!!

**Bob**: [_abre la puerta_] ¡¡Luis! ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Pensé que venias solo….

[_una chica acompaña a Luis, los dos entran, y ella lleva una olla pequeña en sus manos_]

**Perla**: ay, Anthony, te hice una sopita de pollo….

**Anthony**: [_la mira sorprendido_] no te debiste haber molestado… [_se levanta y quita unos papeles de su escritorio_] déjala alli… aunque dudo poder probarla…

**Perla**: eso te ayudara con la cruda... pero lo demás no es nada que un buen baño no pueda quitar… ven… [_entra en el baño y se le oye prender la regadera_] vamos… no te piensas quedar alli no mas tiradote todo el día verdad?

**Luis**: lo siento, Anthony ella insistio en venir…

**Anthony**: [_se rasca la cabeza_] ah, mira Perla, te agradezco mucho que trates de ayudarme, pero ya no soy un bebe… yo me puedo cuidar solo…y además… este…ya me bañé…

**Perla**: uyy… eso le pasa a una por querer quedar bien… ¡pues ni modo! Me voy, allí que estés bien… [_se retira muy indignada_]

**Luis**: lo siento… nos vemos…

[_Al abrir la puerta, Lily, Ale y Ema, entran_]

**Perla**: oh, pues… ya se habían tardado ¿no? Digo, ya le traje yo su sopita para que se le quite la cruda… jejeje

**Ema**: [_haciendo malas caras_] uy, ¿que forma de hablar es esa? ¿Digo alguna la entiende?

[_Anthony las ve, y corre rápidamente al baño y cierra la puerta_]

**Lily**: ¡¡Anthony!! [_suspira profundo_] ¿pues que le pasa?

**Bob**: ¿pues no lo ves?

**Lily**: [_mirando la sopa_] ¿que se supone que es eso? [_señala la olla con hastío_]

**Bob**: se le llama sopa levanta muertos…

**Ema**: [_se acerca y la mira_] uy, guacala, se ve horrible…

**Ale**: [_acercándose también_] la verdad tengo que admitir que huele bien…

**Ema**: bah! ¡Yo pude haber hecho una mejor!

**Lily**: pues, si, pero no se nos ocurrió…

**Ale**: yo le pensaba traer un limón y un alkaselzer, pero con eso que solo salimos corriendo de la cafetería…

**Lily**: pues, no era para menos… Digo, la emplumada estaba caminado fuera de allí con tremenda olla… ¿digo la hizo para Anthony o para el dorm entero?

**Bob**: uyy pero si es una ollita… jejje

**Lily**: ¿tú de que lado estas? Huh?

**Bob**: del lado de Anthony…

[_Se escucha que alguien mas toca a la puerta, Bob se aleja y tan solo queda enfocado a las chicas_]

**Bob**: [_solo se escucha su voz_] Archie, pasa…

**Archie**: ¿oh, pues? [_mira la olla y mira a las chicas extrañado_] y donde esta Anthony?

**Lily**: pues, se metio al baño… creo que le dio asco eso… [_señala la olla_]

**Archie**: oye eso huele muy bien… [_se acerca, toma la cucharita que Perla dejo al lado y la prueba_] ¡¡Y sabe bien!!

**Bob**: ummm, ya me dio hambre… déjame probarla…

**Ale**: ¡oigan! ¡No sean! ¡Que es de Anthony!

**Archie**: pues si él no la quiere…

[_Anthony abre la puerta del baño, se le ve algo avergonzado_]

**Anthony**: [_los mira a todos_] Lo siento, no me siento bien…

**Archie**: Pues yo igual, aunque no tanto como otras veces jeje…

**Anthony**: ¿Tú también vas a faltar el día de hoy?

**Archie**: Uyyyyyy si, no tengo ningún deseo de asistir a clases… ¿Qué hacemos Anthony?, Piensa en algo…

**Anthony**: Pues no se… últimamente no puedo pensar en nada…

**Archie**: bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo para animarte… ven vamos a la cafetería

**Anthony**: Pero… ¿y la sopa?

**Bob**: si no la quieren yo me la tomó… se ve riquísima…

**Anthony**: bueno, me tomare unos sorbos…

[_las chicas lo miran molestas_]

**Ale**: bueno, ya que estas bien y por lo visto no quieres ir a clases, yo me voy…

**Lily**: y yo también… nos vemos… [_sale_]

**Ema**: Anthony, yo te pude hacer una mucho mejor que esa… de verdad que si…

Será para la próxima ok…

**Anthony**: [_la mira sonriendo_] gracias Ema… pero espero que no sea necesario

**Ema**: [_se sonríe también_] bueno, nos vemos luego… [_también sale de la habitación_]

**Anthony**: [_toma unos sorbos de la sopa, pero la deja rápidamente_] bueno, mejor vamos a la cafetería… esta rica pero tengo ganas de no se… otra cosa…

**Archie**: ¡eso! ¡¡Sii! Vamos, quiero un café…

[_La imagen se va pero al volver ya se ve venir a Anthony con un plato de cereal y fruta, Archie trae consigo dos tazas de café_]

**Anthony**: La verdad, ya se me quito el hambre…

**Archie**: Ya… come, te sentirás mejor

**Anthony**: [_mira a la comida con desdén_] bueno… Ni modo, bueno, a comer…

**Bob**: Esos inútiles… [_Les hace señas a Mike y a Charles que están sentados en otra mesa_] Hey, vengan, que tengo hambre

[_Archie y Anthony se quedan por lo menos una hora en la cafetería conversando. A las 10:05 aparece Stear_]

**Stear**: ¡Que vergüenza!, ¿a estas horas apenas están desayunando?

**Anthony**: No, terminamos hace media hora

**Stear**: Ohhh, no vaya a ser mucho… y cual es tu excusa para haber faltado a redacción…

**Anthony**: Estaba cansado…

**Stear**: mmm, comprendo… mmm, ¡Pues yo también!, pero aquí estoy… son una partida de holgazanes, ¿lo sabían?

**Archie**: [_Indolente_] Si ¿y que…?

**Stear**: [_Enojado_] Mejor me voy… para que pierdo mi tiempo… Anthony, por favor que no se te pegue lo granuja de Archie

**Anthony** [_Riéndose_] No te preocupes, a esos extremos no llego…

**Archie**: [_Ceñudo_] ¡Oye!

**Anthony**: [_Riéndose_ _y dándole una palmada en la espalda_] Pero aun así me agradas…

[_Stear se aleja, Archie y Anthony se levantan… Anthony saca su Palm y revisa su agenda_]

**Bob**: [_se escucha su voz_] ¿A dónde van a ir Anthony?

**Anthony**: [_encogiéndose de hombros_ ] Aún no lo se

**Archie**: Déjenme hacer unas llamadas y les confirmo lugar y hora…

[_Archie se aleja con el celular en mano, y Anthony se ve muy serio… Se ve su rostro mas cerca_]

**Anthony**: [_Volviéndose hacia la cámara_] Hey, deja de hacer eso…

**Bob**: [_Riéndose_] Estos acercamientos me van hacer rico cuando seas famoso, jejejeje

**Anthony**: [_Incrédulo_] Pierde el tiempo si quieres…

[_Se ve a Anthony abrir sus ojos mas, se le ve vacilar… Su rostro nuevamente se ve más cerca_]

**Bob**: Hey, ¿Qué te sucede?

[_Anthony no le contesta tan solo se queda viendo hacia un punto del campus, la imagen cambia y se ve venir a Ema cargando muchos libros_]

**Anthony**: [_Acercándose a ella amablemente_] ¡¡¡Hola Ema!!! Permíteme ayudarte… [_leyendo los títulos de los libros_] Bioquímica de alimentos, biotecnología la nueva frontera, Farmacología… Ema, ¿A que horas piensas leer todo esto?

**Ema**: [_como quien tiene prisa_] Tengo varias investigaciones pendientes y para encontrar lo que me piden debo buscar información en la mayor cantidad de libros posibles…

**Anthony**: [_Viendo los libros nuevamente con asombro_] Bueno, supongo que con esto ya tienes…

**Ema**: [_Estresada_] La verdad no, aun no he encontrado unos temas, ojala Patty o Stear los encuentren y luego me pasen copia… bueno, ya debo irme…

[_Mira su reloj y levanta la cabeza asustada_]

**Ema**: ya me tengo que ir, se me hizo muy tarde

**Anthony**: [_Recogiendo los libros_] Te acompaño… no tengo nada que hacer…

**Ema**: [_Negando con la cabeza_] No… no quiero que me acompañes, tú me distraes y necesito concentrarme

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo_] Ahhh, bueno, por lo menos…

**Ema**: [_Irónica_] Es decir, me quitas el tiempo…

**Anthony**: [_Con sarcasmo_] ¡¡Gracias Ema!!

**Ema**: ¡Ay Olvídalo! [_sale corriendo de la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: [_Haciendo cara de ups_] Tengo una mala racha… [_Vuelve su vista hacia Bob_] ¿Qué estoy diciendo o haciendo para que las chicas crean que todo lo digo es con doble sentido o para ofenderlas?

**Bob**: A mi no me preguntes…

**Anthony**: [_Trabando los ojos_] Mejor me voy, necesito escaparme de este lugar, respirar aire y aclarar mi mente…

[_Se ve venir a Perlita y a su lado a Luis. El le carga todas sus_ cosas]

**Perlita**: [_Coqueta_] ¡Hello guapo! Te ves divis, divis [_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_] ¿te hizo bien el caldo?

**Anthony**: [_Sonriendo pícaramente_] Si… muchas gracias, ya hasta pude comer un poco de fruta.

**Perlita**. [_sonriendo_] Pues cuando quieras… esta a tu disposición.

**Luis**: A mi no me ha querido dar la receta.

**Perlita**: Ya te dije que es un secreto de familia…

**Anthony**: Por lo visto tu familia es de muchas tradiciones…

**Perlita**. Solo lo normal…

[_Ale se acerca_]

**Ale**: [_Con amargura_] ¡Con que aquí estas!

**Anthony**: [_Volviéndose rápidamente_] ¡¡¡Ale!!!, yo…

**Ale**: ¿Vas a entrar a Danza?

**Anthony**: No lo se…

**Lily**: [_Viendo despectivamente a Perla_] ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

**Perlita**: [_Desafiante_] O sea, cómprate un mapa y ubícate… yo aquí estudio

**Ale**: Si supongo que mucho te sirven las clases para bailar mejor…

**Luis**: Ya suficiente… la señorita esta aquí para estudiar, y en la escuela no habla de su trabajo… ¿ok?

**Ale**: [_Levanta una ceja_] ¿de cuando acá te volviste defensor de esta?

**Perlita**: Esta, tiene su nombre ¿ok?

[_Anthony niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_]

**Anthony**: Chicas… ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Y la verdad se portó muy amable en llevarme el caldo de pollo

**Ale**: [_seria_] Si pues… Gracias…

**Perlita**: Yo solo hice lo que hago por los amigos…

[_Ale y Lily se miran_]

**Ale**: [_con un tono no muy convincente_] Si, bueno lo siento…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe con desgano_] ¿Van a ir a clase de danza?

**Lily**: Pues claro, ¿tú que creías?...

**Anthony**: Pues… hoy no quería ir a clases

**Ale**: ¿Así no mas?, ¿simplemente no quieres ir?…

**Anthony**: Si, así nada más, hoy realmente quiero olvidarme de todo…

**Lily**: [_Viéndolo y sonriendo_] Sabes, yo tampoco quiero ir… si tienes algún plan me apunto

**Ale**: [_Viéndola con reproche_] ¡que barbaridad!, ¡Pero que mosco les pico hoy!

**Luis**: Yo no vi ningún mosco…

**Ale**: Cállate Luis, bueno no se ustedes, pero yo si pienso ir a clase…

[_Ale esta a punto de retirarse cuando ve venir a Neil y se regresa_]

**Lily**: [_Viéndola con extrañeza_] Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te regresaste?

**Ale** [_Haciendo una mueca y señalando hacia atrás_] Porque…

**Lily**: Entiendo…

**Perlita**: [_Besándolo en la mejilla nuevamente_] Ciao muñeco, te veo al ratín

**Luis**: [_siguiéndola como perrito faldero_] Nos vemos… [_Luego se voltea y ve a Anthony amenazante_]

**Anthony**: [_riendo y negando con la cabeza_] Jjajjaa, no te preocupes, jajajaja

[_Ale y Lily ven el gesto de Luis y el de Anthony y se sonríen satisfechas. Aparece Terry_]

**Terry**: ¿Van a danza?

**Ale**: No lo se…

**Terry**: ¿No lo saben?, ¿van a faltar?, ¿ustedes?

**Lily**: Si ¿y que?, tú lo haces siempre, ¿por que nosotros no podemos?…

**Terry**: Bueno, sino van, yo menos, además tengo un asunto pendiente… nos vemos

[_Aparece Archie a lo lejos_]

**Ale**: ¿No vamos hacer nada?, entonces vamos a danza…

**Archie**: ¿A danza?

**Anthony**: Si… eso, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

**Archie**: Bueno… yo… lo siento chicos, pero surgió algo…

[_A lo lejos se ve a la chica misteriosa, esperando junto a una motocicleta_]

**Anthony**: Otra vez ella… Archie, ¿En que andas metido?

**Archie**: ¡¡¡Yo!!! en nada man, en nada, ya me voy, lo lamento…

**Anthony**: ¡¡See ya!!

**Lily**: [_murmurando_] Esa chica, esa chica, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Anthony**: [_la mira extrañado y sonríe pícaro_] ¿Celosa Lily?

**Lily**: [_volviendo en si_] ahhh, ¿Qué?, ¡Que!, pero como se te ocurre?

**Anthony**: Yo solo decía…

**Ale**: Vamos a ir a Danza ¿o que?

**Lily**: Ve tú, yo no quiero…

**Ale**: [_enojada_] Esta bien, me voy sola, ¡con amigos así!

[_Geor se acerca a ellos_]

**Geor**: ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?, ¿no tienen clase?

**Ale**: Si, pero estos dos no se quieren mover de aquí

**Anthony**: Es verdad…

**Geor**: Bueno, nunca han faltado y como dicen, una vez al año no hace daño…

**Lily**: jajajaja, tienes razón…

**Ale**: Pues, que mal, yo si voy a danza…

**Lily**: Pero si vas bien, anda no vayas…

**Anthony**: Ay Ale, además de nada te serviría yo soy tu pareja…

**Ale**: Entonces ¿de verdad no piensan ir?

**Lily**: No… y tú deberías ir con nosotros…

**Geor**: Pues yo la verdad también como que no tengo ganas de entrar a clases…

**Anthony**: Pues vamos a algún lado…

**Ale**: No debería…

**Lily**: No seas ñoña… y vente con nosotros…

[_Ale los ve indecisa y al final asiente con la cabeza_]

**Ale**: Esta bien… si repruebo luego…

**Anthony**: No vas a reprobar y lo sabes bien…

**Geor**: ¿A donde vamos?

**Anthony**: A tomar un café por allí, es mejor que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo

**Lily**: Si, salgamos a donde sea, ¿entonces si vienes Geor?

**Geor**: Claro…

**Lily**: [_haciendo una mueca_] Bueno, vamos…

[_Los cuatro se dirigen al estacionamiento y llegan al carro de Anthony_]

**Anthony**: Creo que no cabemos aquí.

**Ale**: Podríamos llevarnos la van…

**Anthony**: [_comienza a reír_] lo olvidaba, esta escapada va a quedar documentada, mmm pues ya que ¿no?

[_Cambia la imagen, se ve a Ema, Patty y Stear sentados en el jardín norte_]

**Ema**: Bueno, tienes razón… ahora bien, ¿Qué han encontrado sobre los nuevos procesos para reciclar el PET?, según investigue ahora se puede utilizar el PET reciclado y utilizarlo como si fuera el PET virgen con un nuevo proceso llamado RENEW desarrollado en Australia, pero claro hay otros procesos

**Patty**: Si, algo encontré sobre eso… parece que en México también desarrollaron algo, tengo toda la info.

[_Se ve venir a Terry quien al verlos camina rápidamente_]

**Ema**: [_voltea a ver hacia atrás_] ayyyyyyy no…

**Terry**: ¡¡Hola preciosa!!

**Ema**: [_Con indiferencia_] Hola

**Terry**: Bueno vengo a preguntarte algo, y aunque se que tal vez me digas que no, nada pierdo… en fin… ¿vendrías conmigo al baile?

**Ema**: [_Pensativa_] Mmm… bueno… yo… no lo se

**Terry**: Por favor… te prometo portarme bien, te lo juro

**Ema**: [_Vacilante_] Déjame pensarlo, ¿si?…

[_Terry la mira con una sonrisa torcida_]

**Terry**: ¿Es eso acaso un si?

**Ema**: Eso, es un quizá…

**Terry**: Entonces es una mejora… ¿puedo seguir insistiendo?

**Ema**: No lo sé. Un quizá implica el 50% de probabilidad de un no.

**Terry**: Y un 50% de un si…

**Ema**: [_riendo_] Eres Incorregible ¿lo sabías?

[_Terry asiente con la cabeza_]

**Terry**: Eso me han dicho… ¿entonces es un si o un no?

**Ema**: No me vas a dejar tranquila ¿verdad?

**Terry**: ¿tu que crees?

**Ema**: Sería una tonta si dijera que si...

**Terry**: ¿Entonces?

**Ema**: [_sorprendida_] No lo se, no pensé que te importara tanto, es decir, es solo un baile

**Terry**: Es el baile de primavera, claro que es importante, y solo se disfruta realmente un baile así, si vas con alguien especial [_le guiña un ojo_]

**Ema**: [_Melancólica_] Supongo que si…

[_Terry se retira lanzándole un beso, Ema se despide de él indolente_]

**Patty**: en serio que te pasas Ema, ¡Miles se mueren por él! Y tú lo piensas, ¿pero que pasa contigo?

**Ema**: Mira… no pasa nada conmigo, OK, tal vez para mi hay cosas mas importantes que estar con alguien popular… tú lo sabes bien

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony, Lily, Geor y Ale entrando a un lugar de arcade, con maquinas de videojuegos_]

**Ale**: ¿Esto es su gran idea? Videojuegos…

**Anthony**: Pues ninguna dio otra sugerencia… y bueno todo lo demás esta cerrado… es o ir a comprar cosas…

**Geor**: Ayy no, todavía no me llega mi mensualidad…

**Anthony**: [_mira a Geor y asiente la cabeza_] o venir aquí…

**Lily**: Anthony, para serte sincera, tengo años que no vengo a un lugar como este…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe pícaramente_] Pues eso es lo más divertido… el lugar esta prácticamente vacío…

**Ale**: [_un poco sonrojada_] La verdad… cuando era más chica siempre quise venir a un sitio de estos y gastar mucho dinero… entonces no lo tenía…

**Anthony**: A mi no me dejaban venir tampoco, cuando venía era porque me escapaba de la escuela…

**Geor**: Bueno me parece bien… solo un rato ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Si, solo hasta que sea hora de ir a comer…

**Ale**: Eso es mucho tiempo…

**Anthony**. Si no luego vemos que hacemos…

**Lily**: Muy bien…

[_Se acercan al mostrador donde hay una chica con cara de aburrida_]

**Anthony**: Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuestan las fichas para las máquinas?

**Chica**: [_a punto de reír_] ¿fichas?

**Anthony**: Si…

**Chica**: Las máquinas tienen años que no funcionan con fichas…

**Anthony**: [_contrariado_] ¿Ah no?

[_Geor, Lily y Ale ríen atrás de Anthony_]

**Chica**: No, solo funcionan con una llave de estas… ¿quiere una llave?

**Anthony**: [_un poco apenado_] Si, con una tenemos…

**Chica**: Muy bien, de la llave serán 5 dólares… y ¿cuánto dinero quiere que le agreguemos?

_[Anthony saca su billetera y le pasa unos billetes_]

**Chica**: [_asombrada_] ¿todo? ¿quiere que le ponga todo ese dinero?

**Anthony**: Si…

[C_ambia la imagen y se ve a Ema, cerca de los labs, y se ve a Terry esperando bajo un árbol_]

**Patty**: [_codeando a Ema_] Allí esta Terry, supongo que espera una respuesta…

**Ema**: Ayyyyyy, bueno, al mal paso darle prisa…

**Terry** [_acercándose a ella con el rostro radiante_] ¡¡¡Hola linda!!! me tienes una respuesta, mira que hoy he estado muy contento gracias a ti…

**Ema**: Ahhh, que bien, bueno… yo…

**Terry**: Toma…

**Ema**: ¿Qué es esto?

**Terry**: Un pequeño obsequio

**Ema**: [_Lo abre_] Ohhhhhhh un poemario, ¡que hermoso!, ¡son los sonetos de Shakespere!

**Terry**: Sabia que te gustaría…

**Ema**: [_se mira indecisa pero sonriente_] lo lamento, no, no puedo aceptarlo…

**Terry**: [_se da cuenta que le gusta e insiste_] Mira quédatelo, si no lo quieres lo voy a tirar [_hace ademán como que se le va a quitar para tirarlo_]

**Ema**: [_exaltada_] nooo!! Esta bien, gracias Terry… ¡realmente eres muy amable! [_sonríe sorprendida mientras hojea el poemario_]

**Terry**: Entonces… ¿vamos juntos?, [_le acaricia el hombro mientras espera la respuesta_]

**Ema**: [_lo ve y le sonríe_] De acuerdo… voy contigo

**Terry**: [_la abraza efusivamente y la besa en la mejilla_] Ayyyy lindura no te vas a arrepentir

**Ema**: [_Apartándolo de ella_] Hey, compórtate, dijiste que ibas a comportarte…

**Terry**: Ohh, es verdad, lo lamento, intentare que no vuelva a suceder…

[_A Patty se le caen los libros y Stear se limpia con incredulidad los lentes_]

**Stear**: [_colocándose los lentes nuevamente_] Patty, o vi mal o Ema y Terry se estaban abrazando…

**Patty**: No viste mal, eso sucedió… pero Ema ya lo rechazó, vez… aunque creo que si acepto ir al baile con él…

**Stear**: mmm…

**Patty**: creo que Ema ira al baile con el…

**Stear**: Uyyy, ¿Por qué?, jejeje, ¿nadie más se lo pregunto?…

**Patty**: [_Viendo a Stear con desaprobación_] ¡Que malo eres!, pues claro que alguien más se lo pregunto, pero Ema no quiso ir con ese alguien…

**Stear**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Y prefirió a Terry?...

**Patty**: Bueno, ese alguien era, pues…

**Stear**: ¿Feo?

**Patty**: Exacto…

[_Terry se despide de Ema… Ema se acerca algo contrariada_]

**Patty**: ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!…

**Ema**: Pues era eso o no ir al baile…

[_Comienzan a caminar y pasan por el Gym y del lado norte se ve en el campo de baseball practicar a un grupo de chicos guapos. Ema los mira, un chico rubio se les queda viendo, y se sale del campo rápidamente. Ema lo ve extrañada y luego lo reconoce, se pone pálida y luego roja_]

**Patty**: Ema, ¿Qué tienes?

**Ema**: Ayyyyyy, es Andrew, hace años que no lo veía… ayyyyyy, fue mi amor de adolescente…

**Patty**: ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?

**Ema**: [_codeándola_] No seas tan obvia, ya casi esta aquí…

[_El muchacho se acerca a Ema_]

**Andrew**: ¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Las dos**: ¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Andrew**: ¿Ema?, ¿eres tú?

**Ema**: [_tímidamente_] Si… Hola…

**Andrew**: Wow, como has cambiado, me costo reconocerte por ese nuevo corte, pues siempre llevabas el pelo largo, pero te queda este mucho mejor…

**Ema**: [_tocándose el pelo_] ahhh, gracias

**Andrew**: ¿estudias aquí?, no te había visto…

**Ema**: ¿tu también?, no puede ser… yo tampoco te había visto…

**Andrew**: En realidad estudio en NY, pero me vine unos meses aquí a sacar unos cursos…

**Ema**: Ahh, en serio…

**Patty**: Me van a perdonar, pero ya voy tarde a clase, un gusto Andrew

**Ema**: Ayy, que maleducada soy, Andrew, ella es mi Patty

**Patty**: Mucho gusto.

**Andrew**: Y bueno… ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría mucho que saliéramos algún día, para ponernos al día.

**Ema**: Ohhh, claro, claro, me encantaría…

**Andrew**: [_Viéndola a los ojos_] Por cierto… me gustaría… es decir… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?, porque me gustaría que fueras conmigo

**Patty**: Ya tiene…

**Ema**: [_Volviéndose hacia ella furiosa_] ¡¡Patty!!

**Patty**: Pero y Terry, ayyyyy, Ups, jejjeje [Patty se pone roja]

**Andrew**: [_Sorprendido y melancólico_] Ahhh, te invito ese chico, ahhh, claro, entiendo, bueno… supongo que… adiós Ema…

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Andrew!!!, bueno… adiós…

**Patty**: Ups, perdóname, se me fue…

**Ema**: [_trabando los ojos_] ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Patty**: Lo lamento, soy muy torpe cuando se trata de esconder la verdad, lo siento, te juro que no fue con intención, pero… la verdad Ema es que no era correcto que dejaras a Terry plantado luego de decirle que si…

**Ema**: [_suspirando_] tienes razón, uyyyyyyyy que mala persona soy… bueno, gracias Patty por salvarme de hacer algo muy feo hoy, pero… no entiendo porque Andrew se fue así tan asustado…

**Patty**: Supongo que se imagino que a ti te gusta Terry y con lo guapo y popular que es, pues se imagino que ya no tiene oportunidad contigo…

**Ema**: Pues que menso… uno lucha hasta el final, no se deja vencer así como así, pero bueno…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony apretando unos botones rápidamente y las chicas alrededor de él_]

**Ale**: Más, más…. ¡¡¡dale más duro!!!

**Lily**: Noo, el otro botón…

**Geor**: ¡¡¡Arriba, al de arriba.!!!

[_Se escucha una música que indica que perdió_]

**Anthony**: [_las mira serio_] ¿no se pueden quedar calladas?

**Ale**: Yo solo quería ayudar…

**Lily**: Es que no apretaste el botón indicado…

**Anthony**: Así nunca voy a ganar…

**Geor**: Al fin y al cabo ese juego está bien aburrido…

[_Anthony gira la cabeza y mira alrededor… y luego ve una máquina_]

**Anthony**: [_le ofrece una mano a Ale_] Señorita… ya que esta tan preocupada por su clase de danza… ¿me haría el honor de este baile?

**Ale**: Ayy, ¿a esa máquina? ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Lily**: Ayy, sí, sí…

**Geor**: Parece muy complicada…

**Anthony**: [_levanta las cejas divertido_] Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

[_Van a la máquina, Anthony se coloca en un lado y Ale en otro, luego inserta la llave y comienza a sonar una voz_]

**Voz de la máquina**: ¿Are you ready?

**Ale**: Si… ya estamos listos…

**Voz de la máquina**: Follow me

[_Comienza a sonar una música electrónica y comienzan a bailar, en la pantalla se van viendo flechas, Anthony y Ale comienzan a seguir los pasos_]

[_Se ve a Ema que va caminando por los pasillos y se encuentra con Luis que trae cara de preocupación_]

**Ema**: Hola Luis… ¿has visto a las chicas?

**Luis**: No… la verdad es que hoy tuve unos pendientes por resolver…

**Ema**: ¿No estuviste con Anthony?

**Luis**: Es que… tuve que ir a buscar trabajo.

**Ema**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿Trabajo tú?

**Luis**: Si… es que después de lo de Cancún, como que me quedé corto de dinero…

**Ema**: [_extrañada_] pero si apenas gastaste… te la pasaste cuidando cada centavo…

**Luis**: Si, gasté muchísimo… y necesito dinero…

**Ema**: Bueno, pues espero que puedas encontrar algo.

**Luis**: Ya encontré… es de… bueno lo que importa es que encontré empleo ¿no?

**Ema**: [_asiente con la cabeza_] Si, claro…

**Luis**: Ya las llamaste al celular…

**Ema**: Si, pero no responden… igual Anthony. ¿dónde andaran?

[_cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily y a Ale bailando como locas sobre la máquina_]

**Geor**: [_toda despeinada y riendo_] Jejejej, creo que van a cansar a la máquina…

**Anthony**: Yo la verdad ya no puedo más…

**Geor**: Si… yo tampoco…

**Anthony**: Además ya nos acabamos el dinero y me da pena volver a recargar la llave… la muchacha va a pensar que estamos locos…

**Geor**: No te preocupes por eso… no lo piensa. Ya lo ha confirmado…

[_comienzan a reír y se termina la música_]

**Ale**: [_sudada y toda despeinada_] Ayyy, ahora si perdí feo…

**Lily**: [_riendo_] Saben, tengo un poco de hambre… ¿vamos a comer algo?

**Geor**: [_mira su reloj_] Wow, son las tres de la tarde…

**Ale**: [_extrañada_] ¿en serio?

**Geor**: Si…

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] y según ustedes solo íbamos a estar un rato

**Lily**: [_riendo también_] si, pero esto estuvo muy divertido…

[_Los cuatro salen de allí y se van al estacionamiento y se ve que la imagen se va apagando_]

[_Se vuelve a prender la imagen y A lo lejos se ve venir a Anthony, Lily, Geor, Ale y Bob quien se miraba muy preocupado_]

**Ema**: Al fin se aparecen…

**Lily**: Comimos súper rico… mmm…

**Ema**: ¿Qué le hicieron al pobrecito de Bob?

**Anthony**: Nada… lo que sucedió fue que Bob no se percató que se le había acabado la batería de la cámara y pues… no pudo grabar desde hace unas horas, jejejjeje,

**Ema**: ¿Por qué no contestaban?

**Ale**: ¿nos hablaste? [_saca su celular_] Uyyy siete llamadas perdidas…

**Ema**: ¿pues donde estaban?

**Lily**: Divirtiéndonos…

**Ema**: Pero que irresponsables…

**Ale**: Ay, Ema, para la próxima también te invitamos

[_Ale y Lily comienzan a reír_]

**Lily**: Bueno me voy tengo unas cosas pendientes…

**Ale**: Si yo también…

**Geor**: [_riendo_] si…

**Ale**: ¡Gracias Anthony me divertí mucho!

**Lily**: Si yo también me divertí.

**Anthony**: Luego te voy a contratar…

**Lily**: [_asombrada_] ¿para que?

**Anthony**: Para que me den unas clases de baile…

[_Los cuatro comienzan a reír, mientras Bob cambia la batería_]

**Bob**: Solo a mi me podía pasar esto… estamos finalizando el proyecto y me sucede esto…¡¡¡Que horror!!

**Charles**: No te desgarres la camisa hermano…

**Bob**:¡¡¡Por Dios!!! ¡¡¡Que es proyecto Anthonimia sin Anthony!!!

**Charles**: Ya quedó…

[_Se ve un close up de Anthony, quien frunce los labios_]

**Anthony**: Bueno por lo menos ya faltan solo 3 días y unas horas para que termine esto, ejejeje

**Ema**: Muchas gracias por dejarme... ¡que barbaridad!

**Anthony**: Perdónanos Ema, pero de verdad necesitaba un día libre, y bueno hoy no era un día muy importante…

**Ema**: Bueno ya vi que están vivos y bien… ya me voy tengo que ir a la Biblioteca, así que me retiro…

**Anthony**: Bueno Ema, luego nos vemos

**Ema**: [_sonríe con amargura_] Si, esta bien

**Ale**: Si yo también me voy…

**Lily**: Me voy contigo…

**Geor**: Yo te acompaño

[_Las tres se alejan y Anthony se les queda mirando_.]

**Ale**: ¿Oye Lily? … Este…

**Lily**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

**Ale**: Solo te iba a preguntar si ya tienes pareja para el baile…

**Lily**: Pues claro que si…

**Ale**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] Este… ¿se puede saber quien es?

**Lily**: Es una sorpresita…

**Ale**: ¡oh!

**Lily**: [_baja la voz_] Mira allí viene Howl…

**Ale**: [_se arregla el cabello_] ¿me veo mejor así?

**Lily**: [_ríe_] No hagas eso…

**Ale**: Es que quiero verme bien cuando me invite…

**Geor**: [_se muerde los labios_] Oye Ale…

**Ale**: ¿Qué?

**Geor**: No creo que te vaya a invitar…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Geor**: Es que ya me invitó a mi…

**Ale**: [_hace cara de decepción_] ¿estás segura?

**Geor**: Claro que estoy segura… no era un holograma.

**Ale**: Perdón, no quise decir eso… yo solo, ¡rayos! No puede ser… digo… me alegro por ti…

**Geor**: Lo siento Ale, yo pensé que…

**Ale**: No, esta bien… [_voltea a verlas con un sonrisa forzada_] ¿saben? No me siento muy bien… me voy a mi cuarto.

**Lily**: Espera Ale…

**Ale**: En serio. Voy a estar bien… ¡bye!

[_Comienza a acelerar el paso y Howl la ve pasar pero Ale apenas y voltea a verlo_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony y que se dirige hacia los dorms, se ve a Archie hablando por celular muy concentrado y sonriente_]

**Anthony**: Hola Archie, ¿Cómo te fue con tu chica misteriosa?

**Archie**: [_Haciéndole señas con las manos de que se espere_] Bye, nos vemos el sábado, Ok, Adiós

**Anthony**: ¿Hablabas con ella?

**Archie**: Si… así es, ejejjjee

**Anthony**: Cuéntame ¿no?

**Archie**: No seas curioso primo, no seas curioso, y que tal tu día de vago

**Anthony**: Bien.

**Archie**: ¿A dónde fueron?

**Anthony**: Fuimos a… [_se sonroja un poco_] al sitio de Arcade al que solíamos ir cuando…

**Archie**: [_abre la boca asombrado_] ¿Bromeas?

**Anthony**: No…

**Archie**: Wow, yo tengo años sin ir allí ¿Qué tal esta?

**Anthony**: Pues han cambiando algunas cosas jejeje, pero nos la pasamos muy bien…

**Archie**: ¿Entonces se divirtieron?

**Anthony**: [_sonriendo_] Fue divertido…

**Archie**: ¿y después?

**Anthony**: Fuimos a comer… y a Bob se le acabo la batería.

**Archie**: Pues que bueno ¿no?

**Anthony**: Ni tanto… te sorprendería saber lo mucho de la actitud de Flammy que esta tomando.

**Archie**: ¿en serio?

**Anthony**: Si, se puso a gritar, por poco nos sacan del restaurante… aunque creo que el acabose fue cuando con la cámara hizo que un mesero tirara el plato de espaghetti sobre una señora…

**Archie**: [_comienza a reír_] Ahhhh, eso es lo que deberían de haber grabado…, pero creo que es la falta de experiencia… no se puede ser como Flammy así de fácil

[_Los dos ríen_]

**Anthony**: [_riendo_] No pero mejor que no se grabó… la señora se enojó muchísimo… pero bueno… todo es parte de esto…

**Archie**: Bueno me voy, quede con Stear para cenar. ¿nos acompañas?

**Anthony**: No, hoy estoy bastante lleno…

**Archie**: Ok, entonces nos vemos

**Anthony**: ¡Bye!

[_Anthony entra a su dormitorio y pasa unas dos horas escribiendo un reporte en su laptop. Pero se ve interrumpido constantemente por Liliflor y alita de pollo_]

**Anthony**: Chicas, no me dejan concentrarme, jjejejeje, y ya déjenme de pedir información…

**Bob**: Escríbeles eso en lugar de decirlo al viento…

**Anthony**: Me matan, jejejeje, y no quiero jugar con su buen humor del momento, ya vez como se ponen luego, ejejejje

**Bob**: Ni que lo digas…

[_Anthony cierra su laptop, cierra sus ojos unos momentos y luego se acerca a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy no hice nada… al principio me pareció grandioso tener un día libre y olvidarme de las responsabilidades, pero extrañe la actividad y el estar ocupado… por otra parte me encanto poder escaparme de todo hoy, ¡¡¡Hasta de la cámara!!!, porque a Bob se le olvido traer batería de repuesto y no pudo grabarnos mientras estábamos comiendo… Creo que esto es un buen augurio… es el principio y la promesa de mi libertad, jajajajaja, ayyyyyyyyy en unos 2 días y unas horas mas, ¡¡¡Y MI VIDA VOLVERA A SER MIA!!!, Buenas noches

[_Se apaga la luz y se escucha un grito entusiasta_]

**Fin espísodio 25**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: Rave Mortal Kombat de Immortals *** Autor del episodio: Lily Flor ***_


	26. Chapter 26

**PROYECTO ANTHONIMIA **

**Episodio 26**

**Jueves de Shoping**

[_El sol entra por la ventana, y pega directamente en la cara de Anthony, el despertador marca las 8:00, comienza a abrir los ojos, por la luz que entra, y mueve la cortina un poco, entonces ve el reloj_]

**Anthony**: [_asustado_] No puede ser, no escuche el despertador… ¿dónde esta Bob?

[_Se levanta apresuradamente, y mira que el cuarto esta vacío_]

**Anthony**: Charles, quizá le toco a Charles…. [_va hacía el teléfono apresuradamente y se golpea un dedo del pie con la silla_] Ahhhh, ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

[_Se va renqueando hasta la puerta del baño, se escucha que abre la regadera, pero sale en unos segundos y se vuelve a dirigir al teléfono, toma la bocina y se la lleva a la oreja_]

**Anthony**: [_hace una cara de disgusto_] ¿Qué dem…? [_mira hacía un lado y ve desconectado el cable_] Estúpido Bob… desconectó el teléfono… [_gira la cabeza y busca por el cuarto_] Ahh, se trajo su laptop, mmm

[_Anthony conecta de nuevo el teléfono pero ve que hay mucho vapor saliendo del baño_]

**Anthony**: Ayyy, la regadera…

[_Deja descolgado el teléfono y se mete corriendo al baño deja la puerta entre abierta, unos minutos después se escucha mucho ruido y después se ve la mano de Anthony que busca desesperadamente algo, en eso tocan la puerta, Anthony sale envuelto en una toalla con el cabello estilando y algo de jabón en la cara_]

**Anthony**: ¿Quién es?

**Charles**: [_Solo se escucha la voz_] Soy yo…

**Anthony**: Ahh, pasa…

**Charles**. [_ve extrañado a Anthony_] ¿Qué te paso man?

**Anthony**: Me estaba bañando, pero con las prisas se me cayó el jabón y olvide cerrar la puerta y fue cuando escuche la puerta.

**Charles**. Si quieres mi consejo, tómalo con calma.

**Anthony**: [_aun algo nervioso_] ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo voy a tomar con calma? Tengo clase a las ocho…

**Charles**. No man, tenías clase a las ocho… ni en tus mejores sueños podrías llegar a tiempo, ya son las 8:15

**Anthony**: No escuche ese estúpido despertador…

**Charles**: Creo que como dice Ale, ya te acostumbraste que alguien siempre te viene a despertar…

**Anthony**: ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

**Charles**: hace unos cinco minutos…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] ¿Esta aquí?

**Charles**: De hecho esta afuera en el pasillo, esperando a que salgas…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**Charles**: [_con sarcasmo_] Si, supongo que te hubiera encantado que te viera así…

[_Anthony parece darse cuenta de que solo lo cubre la toalla, así que se regresa al baño, cambia la imagen y se ve a Ale esperando recargada en la pared en el pasillo_]

[_Cambia de nuevo la imagen y se ve a Anthony ya cambiado, se apresura a abrir la puerta_]

**Anthony**: Perdón Ale, no sabia que estabas esperando.

**Ale**: No hay problema.

**Anthony**: Pasa [_entra recogiendo papeles del suelo y luego ve el Teléfono_] ¡Oh! El teléfono, se me olvido que no lo había colgado.

[_Anthony cuelga el teléfono y se para delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy, se me hizo tarde, y creo que perdí la primer clase, que era la de prensa y propaganda… en fin, hoy es un día bastante pesado en lo que refiere a clases. Así que creo que no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre… lo único que me hace sentir bien es que dos días más y estaré libre de la cámara.

[_Anthony sonríe_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues ya que no entramos a clase, vamos a desayunar… ¿y Lily?

**Ale**: Me dijo que se iba a adelantar, supongo que ella si alcanzó a entrar a clases…

**Anthony**: Lamento mucho que no hayas podido entrar tu tampoco.

**Ale**: No te fijes…

**Anthony**: ¿Y Flammy? Digo, no es que me preocupe mucho pero ¿dónde esta?

**Ale**: La verdad es que no la he visto, creo que como esta aquí su adorado Carlos pues esta aprovechando mejor el tiempo…

**Anthony**: Por favor no me recuerdes a ese tipo.

[_Los dos salen de la habitación y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo_]

**Anthony**. ¿Y Luis? ¿lo has visto?

**Ale**. [_riendo_] ¿qué? ¿lo extrañas?

**Anthony**: Se me hace raro, pensé que solo lo vería a él durante estos días.

**Ale**: La verdad es que no estoy segura, ayer comenzó a quejarse de lo mucho que gasto en Cancún y que había estado viendo como conseguir un trabajo…

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya! No lo pensé. Yo no lo escuche quejarse.

**Ale**: Entonces eres afortunado, porque a mi me lo ha dicho como un millón de veces… yo creí que hasta las piedras lo sabían.

[_Entran a la cafetería y se ve que esta toda abarrotada_]

**Anthony**: Busca donde sentarnos, yo voy por el desayuno.

[_Ale asiente con la cabeza y entra entre la multitud, Anthony se dirige a la caja para pedir fruta y avena, los trae en una bandeja y no ve a Ale, por fin después de unos minutos la ve haciendo señas desde una mesa a lo lejos, Anthony sonríe y se acerca, en la mesa esta sentada Scarleth y Ale esta platicando con ella_]

**Ale**: Así que vas a ir con él…

**Anthony**: [_Deposita los platos en la mesa_] ¿De que hablan?

**Ale**: De la pareja de Scarleth para el baile.

**Anthony**. [_alza una ceja y sonríe_] ¡Ah sí! ¿con quien vas a ir?

**Scarleth**: Voy a ir con Paul…

**Anthony**: [_con cara de duda_] ¿Paul, cual Paul?

**Ale**: [_con una sonrisa en la cara_] No dijo con cual… pero esta hablando de Paul Walker…

**Scarleth**: Ahh, no me hagan sonrojar… la verdad es que accedí a ir con él, pero la verdad yo quería ir con alguien más…

**Anthony**: ¿con quién?

**Ale**. ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?

**Scarleth**: Pues con tu tío… ¿con quien más?

**Anthony**: ¿Mi tío?

**Scarleth**: Pues claro….

**Anthony**: ¿y porque no vas con él?

**Scarleth**: Pues porque una de sus obligaciones como consejero es ayudar como organizador en el baile y dijo que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para bailar…

**Ale**: Creo que se la quiso sacar fácil, porque hay muchas chicas que desean ir con él…

**Scarleth**. [_se encoge de hombros_] Pues no lo se…

**Anthony**: [_sonríe con complacencia_] No me tienes que decir nada más… yo conozco a mi tío y como se toma tan en serio las cosas… sus obligaciones son muy importantes para él.

**Scarleth**: Así es lamentablemente…

**Ale**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿Entonces es por eso que vas con un chico que se le parece mucho?

**Scarleth**. [_un poco apenada_] buuueno.

**Anthony**: ¿En serio? ¿por eso lo haces?

**Scarleth**: Pues si, se le parece mucho….

**Anthony**: No esta bien, a nadie le gusta que lo comparen…

**Scarleth**: Ya parenle, no vaya a ser que ande por aquí y se entere, y al rato ni él quiera ir conmigo al baile.

[_Ale y Anthony comienzan a reír, en eso llega Perla por un lado y Ale hace cara de asco_]

**Ale**: Allí viene tu amiga...

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no puedes perdonarla? No fue su culpa lo que sucedió en el bar…

**Ale**: No quiero hablar de ello ¿ok?

**Perla**: Ay, Hola Lindo…. ¿cómo estas?

**Anthony**: Hola Perlita, muy bien ¿y tú?

**Perla**: ¿Has visto a Luis?

**Anthony**: ¿A Luis? No, no lo he visto

**Perla**: Pues si lo ves, podrías please, decirle que voy a llevar un vestido rosa…

**Anthony**: Rosa, anotado…

**Ale**: [_con curiosidad_] ¿vestido para que?

**Perla**: Pues para que va a ser, pues para el baile.

**Ale**: [_abre la boca indignada_] ¿Vas a ir al baile con él?

**Perla**: Pues sí, ayyy se portó tan lindo después del problema en el club que no pude hacer nada más que decirle que si…

[_Ale se ve muy enfadada_]

**Perla**: Bueno, nos vemos ciao.

[_Perla se va y Ale sigue muy disgustada_]

**Anthony**. ¿Qué te pasa Ale? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

**Ale**: No puedo creer que Luis tenga pareja…

**Anthony**. [_con cara de extrañeza_] No sabía que te importara tanto Luis…

**Ale**: Ayy, no es eso… es que [_guarda silencio_] Ayy, Olvídalo no es nada…

**Scarleth**: Bueno chicos, me voy… ya casi empieza mi clase…

**Anthony**: [_mira su reloj_] Si Ale, será mejor que también nos adelantemos o también perderemos esta clase…

**Ale**: [_hace cara de fastidio_] Ouch y nos toca Ms. Babalona, y después del examen pasado nos trae entre ceja y ceja…

**Anthony**: Por lo mismo será mejor que nos apuremos.

[_Los dos recogen sus cosas y salen aprisa de la cafetería y se apresuran por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música, donde Ms. Babalona ya esta dando clase, y los dos se meten y se sientan al final del salón_]

**Ms. Babalona**. …Así que espero que el grupo ganador este feliz de haber obtenido tal honor, al resto pues hasta el día Lunes para seguir con la clase, yo me quedaré solo con el grupo para poder ensayar…

[_Se ve que todos comienzan a levantarse, y Anthony mira a Ale como queriendo saber que ocurrió_]

**Lily**: [_se acerca_] ¿Dónde andaban? Los estuve esperando en clase de Prensa y no llegaron…

**Anthony**. [_un poco apenado_] Se me hizo tarde y pues como Ale esta como productora…

**Lily**: ¿Y Luis? No se supone que él se iba a hacer cargo.

**Ale**: Pues según él que encontró trabajo…

**Lily**: Ayy, ¿de cuando acá él trabaja?

**Ale**: [_Se encoge de hombros_] No lo se,

**Anthony**: Oigan, creo que ya se porque es todo esto, es porque quiere lucirse con Perlita.

**Lily**. A esa ni me la menciones…

[_Anthony sonríe complaciente_]

**Lily**: Bueno vámonos.

**Ale**: ¿Y la clase?

**Lily**: ¿Qué no oyeron?

[_Anthony niega con la cabeza_]

**Lily**: Ayyy, pues que el equipo que mejor toco en el examen pasado va a hacer una presentación en el baile y por lo mismo la profesora se va a quedar con ellos para ensayar.

**Ale**: No puedo creer que también se nos haya hecho tarde para esta clase.

**Lily**: Si, ya son las nueve y media ¿dónde andaban?

**Ale**: Fuimos a la cafetería.

**Lily**: [_Disgustada_] No me hablen de comida, no he comido nada aún…

**Ale**: Pero al menos llegaste a clases…

**Anthony**: Si, hablen de mi, total yo no escucho…

**Ale**. No lo dije en ese tono…

**Anthony**. No importa, entiendo que sea un fastidio tener que esperar por mi culpa…

**Lily**: ¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan susceptible?

**Anthony**. Quizá desde que todos hablan de mi como si no estuviera presente…

**Lily**: Ya Anthony, no exageres… ¿y que me acompañan por algo para comer?, aunque sea a las máquinas porque no podemos llegar tarde a clase de Mr. Luke…

**Anthony**: Si claro…

[_Caminan hasta el final del pasillo, donde hay unas máquinas de dulces y cafés, Lily se aproxima a una de ellas y saca una barra energética_]

**Lily**: Mmm, esto esta muy bueno, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

**Anthony**: Pues vamos a clase de Mr. Luke.

**Ale**: Ayy, odio esa clase, siempre nos hace examen….

**Lily**: Si, y yo no he abierto un libro de arte desde hace semanas.

**Ale**: Y que lo digas, desde antes de la visita al museo.

**Anthony**: Si, de hecho hay que entregar el reporte de la visita del museo de Cancún.

**Lily**: Si, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, casi no me acordaba de lo que vimos…

**Ale**: Si, yo también, en serio que tuve que revisar las fotos para acordarme.

[_Por fin llegan al salón de Historia del Arte que esta prácticamente_ _vacío_]

**Anthony**: creo que ahora si llegamos a tiempo….

**Lily**. ¿Y que ese Luis no piensa ir a ninguna clase?

**Ale**: Pero si ya te dije

**Lily** [_interrumpe_] si, si su trabajo… ¿cómo si fuera la gran cosa? ¿Al menos sabes de que trabaja?

**Ale**: No, no me dijo y la verdad es que no se lo pregunte.

[_Se ve que empiezan a llegar más personas y se va llenando el salón_]

**Ale**: Ya son las diez, que raro que el profesor no haya llegado…

[_En ese momento se escucha mucho alboroto en el pasillo_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué habrá tanto ruido?

[_cinco segundos después entra por la puerta alguien vestido de gallina, va corriendo tan rápido que cuando se quiere detener se resbala y se estrella contra un librero que hay al final del salón provocando un estruendo peor, la persona se levanta y se sacude, y al hacer eso se dan cuenta de que la persona es Luis_]

**Luis**: [_se ve muy rojo por la vergüenza y muy sudoroso, saca una pequeña armónica_] ejem… este.. [_se mete la mano a una bolsa que lleva consigo y saca un papel arrugado_] Para la bella Alejandra

[_Ale al oír su nombre se encoge en el asiento mientras que el resto de la clase ríe por lo bajo_]

**Luis**: [_comienza a cantar un poco desafinado_]

En este día te declaro de amor

Y ve como late mi corazón

Como hierve la sangre de pasión

Por eso mismo te doy mi devoción.

[_Ale se pone toda roja y Lily ve a su amiga y trata de hacer algo_]

**Lily**: ¿Luis eres tú?

**Mr. Astor Luke**: ¿Qué es toda esta tontería?

**Luis**: Perdone, todavía me falta la segunda estrofa.

**Mr. Astor Luke**: [_muy enojado_] ¿Segunda estrofa?.... Salga inmediatamente de aquí…

**Luis**: Pero es que necesito darle este mensaje musical a Alejandra…

**Mr. Astor Luke**: [_señala a Ale_] Usted también salga de aquí

[_Ale abre la boca indignada_]

**Anthony**: Pero profesor… ella no estaba haciendo nada…

**Mr. Astor Luke**: ¿también quiere salir Sr. Brown?

**Anthony**: [_baja la cabeza_] No…

**Luis**: ¿Entonces no me va a dejar dar mi mensaje?

**Mr. Astor Luke**: ¿Parece que le voy a dar permiso?

**Luis**: No, pero yo pensé…

**Mr. Astor Luke**: No, no piense, solo salga de aquí inmediatamente, y usted también señorita Alejandra, estamos esperando…

[_Enojada, Ale recoge sus cosas y sale del salón, y detrás de ella Luis_]

**Mr. Astor Luke**: Y bueno espero que los que estamos aquí realmente estemos dispuestos para la clase… pero antes bajen sus cosas, aquí esta el examen del día de hoy.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Alejandra muy enojada pegándole con una carpeta a Luis_]

**Ale**: [_Golpeando a Luis_] Eres un tarado… ¿cómo se te ocurre?

**Luis**: Ohh, ya bájale. Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

**Ale**: ¿Tu trabajo, inútil bueno para nada?

[_Se acerca Neal_]

**Neal**: ¿Qué pasó preciosa? ¿Te gusto mi mensaje?

**Ale**: Debía suponerlo, siempre que me corren de una clase, estas siempre detrás ¿no?

**Neal**: [_un poco preocupado_] ¿Te corrieron de la clase?

**Ale**: Si, gracias a este inútil…

**Luis**. Ya te dije que yo solo hacía mi trabajo.

**Neal**: [_observa a Luis_] ¿de gallina? ¿Cómo de gallina?

**Luis**: Fue el único que quedó… en estos días hay muchos mensajeros musicales… por lo del baile.

**Neal**: ¿Entonces que nena? ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?

**Ale**: [_tuerce los ojos_] Claro que no…

**Neal**: [_un poco decepcionado_] ¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes pareja?

**Ale**: No, no tengo, pero…

**Neal**: ¿Entonces? Anda, te vas a divertir…

**Ale**. [_escéptica_] ¿Contigo?

**Neal**: [_sonriendo_] Si, además así, le puedes dar celos a Anthony

**Ale**. ¿Celos?, contigo, no mi rey, contigo le voy a dar lástima…

**Neal**: [_un poco enojado_] Mira, no quería usar la carta de tu deuda conmigo… pero no me dejas mucha opción…

**Ale**: Ay Neal, en serio no tengo ganas de ir al baile…

**Neal**: Si fuera Anthony, habrías aceptado de inmediato ¿no?

**Ale**: Mira pues para tu información… no, bueno empezando creo que él jamás me lo pediría… [_baja la mirada muy triste_]

**Neal**: Pero ¿Por qué tienes que pasarte la vida detrás de él, cuando habemos personas que queremos salir contigo?

[_Ale lo mira muy triste y luego mira a Luis con su traje de gallina_]

**Ale**: Esta bien, pero conste que con esto queda saldada la deuda…

**Neal**: [_sonriendo_] ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Ale**: Si, lo digo en serio…

**Neal**: Genial… entonces yo paso por ti… te pones guapa ¿eh?

[_Ale levanta una ceja_]

**Neal**: Digo… más de lo normal.

**Ale**: Neal, mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta…

**Neal**: Si, digo, adiós… nos vemos el sábado… [_le lanza un beso_]

[_Ale lo mira y después camina hacía los jardines del campus_]

[_Cambia la visión y se ve que ya han terminado el examen y el profesor Luke recoge sus cosas para irse_]

**Anthony**: ¡Que mala onda lo de Ale!

**Lily**: Si, mira que tonto ese Luis en venir a hacer que la saquen del salón…

**Anthony**: ¿será ese el trabajo que dijo que consiguió?

**Lily**: Pues si lo es, yo tampoco andaría diciendo de que se trata. Pero parecía que se trataba de alguien que quería invitarla al baile…

**Anthony**: ¡Oh! El baile…

**Lily**: Si, y que lo digas, tengo que conseguir vestido, no puedo ir con nada de lo que tengo… ya todos me lo han visto un millón de veces y además quiero algo para lucir el bronceado que aún me queda de las vacaciones.

**Anthony**: [_un poco desanimado_] ¿Entonces vas a ir al baile?

**Lily**: [_con cara de extrañeza_] Pues claro que si, ¿acaso creías que no iba a ir?

**Anthony**: Pero ¿acaso no se necesita pareja?

**Lily**: [_un poco enojada_] ¿Y quién dijo que no la tengo? ¿acaso estoy tan fea que nadie en todo el campus se animaría a invitar?

**Anthony**: No, no dije eso…

**Lily**: Pues entonces no se porque pareces tan sorprendido…

**Anthony**: Es que no sabía que ibas a ir eso es todo… ¿y Ema?

**Lily**: Pues también ella, en serio Anthony ¿Qué esperabas?

**Anthony**: No, nada, yo estoy feliz de que vayan a ir, pero me sorprende que no me hayan dicho que iban a ir…

[_Geor se acerca a ellos_]

**Geor**: ¿De que hablan?

**Lily:** Del baile

**Anthony:** Si, Lily me informaba que tanto ella como Ema ya tienen pareja

**Geor**: Si, según lo que supe ella irá con Terry.

**Anthony**: [_abre los ojos_] ¿con Terry? Pero pensé que a ella no le agradaba.

**Geor**: Pues si es un baile… no es como si le hubiera pedido su mano [_comienza a reír_]

**Anthony**: Entonces supongo que Ale irá con Howl…

**Geor**. [_Levanta una ceja al tiempo que sonríe_] ¿Pues que crees?

**Anthony**. ¿Qué?

**Geor**: Howl me lo pidió ayer en la tarde, así que Howl va conmigo.

[_Anthony sonríe al enterarse_]

**Anthony**: Bueno yo me adelanto, nos vemos al rato..

[_Anthony sale corriendo_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué le pasa?

**Geor**: Si me preguntas a mi creo que anda desesperado por conseguir pareja para el baile…

**Lily**: Mira solo esto nos faltaba…. Esperó hasta el último momento para pedirnos ¿no?

**Geor**: supongo que anda temeroso, después de lo que ocurrió en Cancún…

**Lily**: Pues si Geor, pero como tu dijiste, es un baile no que nos este pidiendo la mano ni mucho menos… creo que las tres aprendimos nuestra lección ¿no lo crees?

[_Geor se encoge de hombros_]

[_Cambia La visión y se ve a Anthony buscando por los pasillos, hasta que a lo lejos ve a Ale leyendo un libro sentada en una banca, la ve y sonríe, se acerca ella con rapidez_]

**Anthony**: Ale, te andaba buscando.

**Ale**: [_levanta la vista del libro_] ¿Ah si?

**Anthony**: Si, [_respira profundo_] Mira no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, pero bueno yo quería ya sabes…

[_Ale lo mira con cara de duda_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué es lo que yo se?

**Anthony**: Pues el baile…

**Ale**: ¿Qué pasa con el baile?

**Anthony**: Pues quería pedirte que fueras conmigo.

[_Ale hace cara de desilusión_]

**Ale**: Ayy Anthony lo siento mucho en verdad, pero ya tengo pareja…

**Anthony**: [_levanta una ceja con incredulidad_] ¿¿¿Ya tienes pareja???

**Ale**: [_Enojada_] Mira, se bien que no soy la más bella, ni me creo la última coca cola del desierto, pero en verdad Anthony, ¿crees que estoy tan fea?

**Anthony**: ¿Tu también? No, no creo eso, pero es que escuche… bueno que Howl no te había invitado…

**Ale**: [_con sarcasmo_] Muchas gracias por recordarme que ni siquiera para él soy lo suficientemente bella como para que me invite.

**Anthony**: [ _en tono de súplica_] Ale… por favor… yo solo pensé que no tenías pareja…

**Ale**: Pues no, no tenía, espero que estés feliz en comprobar que soy tan patética que tuve que aceptar ir con Neal, porque nadie más en el campus me considera ni divertida, ni bonita, ni ocurrente, ni nada como para invitarme a ir a un estúpido baile… y claro… por eso pensaste, aquí esta esa fea a la que nadie invita y puedo ir con ella cuando todas a las que les pregunte no puedan o me rechacen ¿no?

**Anthony**. No Ale, yo no pensé eso, en verdad creí que ibas a ir con Howl… y como he visto que le tienes cierta consideración, pues no creí prudente…

**Ale**: Mira Anthony, en verdad no te entiendo… y no pretendo hacerlo, pero estoy segura que antes de preguntarme a mi habías ido primero con Lily y Ema. [_Anthony abre la boca, pero Ale continua_] Y mira esta bien, yo lo entiendo… nunca me he caracterizado por ser muy linda… pero por favor la próxima vez si quieres ir conmigo, así sea como amigos, no me dejes al último… puedo parecer muy fuerte, pero no lo soy y esto me duele mucho…

**Anthony**: No Ale, yo no…

**Ale**. ¿No le preguntaste a Lily primero?

**Anthony**: Yo, no…

[_Ale lo mira duramente_]

**Anthony**. Bueno técnicamente no le pregunté…

**Ale**: Entonces te enteraste que ya tiene pareja… y supongo que ya sabes que Ema también tiene…

**Anthony**: Es que…

**Ale**: Mejor no digas nada… en serio que a veces siento que… ¿sabes? No importa. Ni siquiera te interesa saberlo… [_se levanta_]

**Anthony**. ¿A dónde vas?

**Ale**: No lo se, por allí, la verdad creo que el día de hoy me voy a saltar todas las clases, al fin y al cabo tengo permiso de Mr. Ruiz, por lo menos una cosa buena tiene el proyecto… nos vemos…

[_Anthony, se queda muy serio mirándola_]

**Lily**. [_se acerca por detrás_] ¿Y esa cara?

**Anthony**: [_se voltea a verla_] ¿Crees que soy un insensible?

**Lily**: [_Lo mira un poco sorprendida_] Mira, te mentiría si te dijera que pienso lo mismo que antes de ir a Cancún, pero no, no creo que seas un patán. Aunque te lo hayamos dicho… creo que tienes tus ratos, pero que eres lindo la mayor parte del tiempo…

**Anthony**: Es bueno saber que piensas eso, porque Ale no lo piensa así…

**Lily**: ¿Ale? Ahh, ya la conoces, es muy voluble…

[_Timbra el teléfono de Lily_]

**Lily**: ¿Si?... ahhh, si claro, me parece una buena idea…. ¡quizás! Bueno, pero yo no me perdí las primeras tres clases… ¿italiano? No, no lo sabía… ¿te acabas de enterar? Ahh bueno, entonces nos vemos allí y allá comemos… si deja le aviso a las demás… ciao.

[_Termina la llamada y marca inmediatamente_]

**Lily**: ¿Ema?.... si soy Lily… ajá…. Si vamos al mall a comprar vestidos para el baile… si, pero nos vamos a saltar Literatura, No Miss Bell no va a venir, se reportó enferma en la mañana… Ale me lo dijo… si, que ella se acababa de enterar ¿ok? …. Entonces tu le avisas… bien nos vemos allá ¡ciao!

[_Vuelve a terminar y marca de nuevo_]

**Lily**: Geor… ahhh si ya sabías.. ok, entonces nos vemos allí, ok

[_Anthony la mira_]

**Anthony**: ¿van a volarse las clases?

**Lily**: en estricta y sana teoría solo Literatura porque Miss Bell se reportó enferma, dejo aviso en dirección… así que nos vamos de shoping.

**Anthony**: ¿y que van a comprar?

**Lily**: Pues los vestidos…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres que te de un aventón?

[_Lily se queda pensativa unos segundos y después sonríe_]

**Lily**: Ok, solo deja ir por mi tarjeta de crédito…

[_Anthony se dirige al estacionamiento y allí espera a Lily_]

[_Se apaga la imagen, cambia el ángulo y se ven a las chicas dentro de una tienda y Geor esta caminando con un vestido de noche color rosa_]

**Ale**: Se te ve bien…

**Geor**: No me convence el color rosa…

**Ema**: Creo que se te vería mejor un color verde, resaltaría el color de tus ojos…

[_Ale mira a Lily que lleva un vestido beige en la mano_]

**Ale**: ¿sigues con eso Lily?

**Lily**: Es que me gusta mucho…

**Ale**: Pero ese vestido no le entraría ni a una supermodelo.

**Lily**: Lo se… pero es que esta tan lindo…

**Ema**: En verdad Lily en vez de andar con el vestido por toda la tienda, pues pruébatelo…

[_Lily las mira y se mete a un vestidor_]

**Ale**: ¿Cómo se me ve este color dorado?

**Geor**: No lo se… mmm como que le hace falta algo que diga wow…

**Ale**: Pues si, pero para ir con Neal… la verdad creo que esta bien.

**Ema**: Recuerda que también vamos a comprar vestido para mañana en la noche…

**Ale**: Ni lo menciones, siento un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pienso en eso…

**Geor**: Mira este verde… ¿crees que se me vería mejor?

**Ale**: Pues solo hay una manera de saberlo ¿no?

[_Geor sonríe y se mete a otro vestidor_]

**Ema**: Este color negro se ve muy sobrio…

**Ale**: Deberías usar uno que te realce…

**Ema**. ¿Y eso?

**Ale**: Mira se que Terry no es de tu agrado, pero tiene un millón de seguidoras…

**Ema**: ¿A mi que me importa eso?

**Ale**: Te importaría si tuvieras que ir con Neal, en vez de con Terry.

**Lily**: Pues dicen por allí que Neal es un excelente bailarin.

[_Ale mira a Lily con el vestido que se le ve bien_]

**Ale**: Wow se te ve estupendo…

**Ema**: Si, ohhh Lily esta bellísimo…

**Lily**: ¿En serio lo piensan?

**Ale**: Si, ¿no te gusta?

**Lily**: Me encanta, pero esperaba que dijeran que no se me veía tan bien…

**Ema**: [_hace cara de sorpresa_] Pero ¿Cómo esperabas eso?

**Lily**: Es que siento que no puedo respirar… creo que no me lo voy a llevar…

**Ale**: ¡Oh que lástima! Se te ve muy bien…

**Lily**: Si, bueno, pero creo que si me lo dejo unos segundos más me van a tener que llevar en un ataúd, en serio no puedo respirar… [_se dirige rápidamente al vestidor_]

**Ema**: [_riendo_] Ayy, esa Lily… mira que terquedad en ponerse ese vestido…

**Ale**: Yo estaría feliz tan solo con que me hubiera cerrado.

[_Ema asiente con la cabeza y saca un vestido color naranja y sale Geor con el vestido verde que se le ve muy bien_]

**Ema**: si, ese esta mucho mejor…

**Ale**: ¿Sabes? Creo que yo me voy a probar el Rosa que traías…

**Geor**: ¡¡Si, este me gusta mucho más!!

[_Ale se mete al vestidor y sale Lily con el vestido en las manos, Ema se mete al vestidor para probarse el vestido naranja_]

**Lily**: Ohh, me gusta ese vestido se te mira muy lindo.

**Geor**: Gracias, creo que este es el que me voy a llevar… ¿y que pasó con ese vestido?

**Lily**: Pues déjame lo pongo así… Ni muerta me lo pondría jejejej

[_Geor comienza a reír y sale Ale con el vestido rosa_]

**Lily**: Ohh te miras bien con ese vestido…

**Ale**: Si, creo que este color siempre me ha ido bien… aunque bueno, si no fuera por Neal..

**Geor**: No seas tan negativa… vas a ver que te vas a divertir mucho…

**Lily**: Bueno de vuelta a la realidad… mejor me llevó este [_toma un vestido color azul con bordados en plata_]

[_Sale Ema con el vestido naranja metálico_]

**Ema**: No se, no me convence, creo que es muy llamativo…

**Ale**. Te ves muy bien… yo me lo llevaría… y puedes llevarte los dos. Uno lo usas para mañana y el otro para el baile…

**Ema**: No lo se, pensaba solo comprar un vestido para los dos eventos…

**Ale**: Yo me voy a llevar los dos, el dorado y el rosa…

[_Sale Lily_]

**Ale**: Ohh Lily te ves genial.

**Lily**: Si [_guiñe un ojo_] y con este si puedo respirar…

**Ale**: Si me permites decirlo, te ves mejor que con el otro…

**Lily**: Pues si, con el otro me veía de color azul…

**Geor**: Es que no inventes Lily, ni Cindy Crawford cabría en ese vestido….

**Ema**: Pues Lily si entró….

**Lily**: Si, me emocioné, pero cuando deje de respirar. Pensé que prefería vivir a lucir espectacular…

[_Todas comienzan a reír_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Archie sentado en una banca con unos paquetes en la mano y Anthony lleva también unos en su mano_]

**Archie**: [_riendo_] Esto si que esta bueno

**Anthony**. No te lo dije para que te burles…

**Archie**: No me estoy burlando… es que me resulta muy raro, que tú no tengas todavía pareja para el baile…

**Anthony**: Si, y tu te regodeas porque vas a ir con Lily….

**Archie**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Con Lily?

**Anthony**: Vas a ir con ella ¿no?

**Archie**: No, mira claro que lo pensé, pero no me iba a exponer a que me rechazará de nuevo…

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces no vas a ir con ella? Pero ella me dijo…

**Archie**. ¿Te dijo que iba a ir conmigo?

**Anthony**: No, bueno ella solo me dijo que tenía pareja y yo supuse…

**Archie**: No, pues supusiste mal…

[_Anthony se queda callado unos segundos y después lo mira_]

**Anthony**: Entonces si no vas a ir con Lily ¿con quien vas a ir?

**Archie**. Oh, pues ya verás.

**Anthony**: [_sonríe con picardía_] ¿Es la chica misteriosa verdad?

**Archie**: [_pone cara muy seria_] No me sacarás una palabra…

[_Cambia de nuevo la imagen y se ven a las chicas que están en otra tienda_]

**Ema**: Ayy aquí todo esta muy caro. Creo que siempre no compraré ese collar por mucho que me haya gustado.

[_Lily mira unos aretes y Ale esta mirando una bolsas que están en la parte alta de un anaquel y no ve un cable que hay en el piso que esta conectado a una aspiradora_]

**Ale**: Ayyy. [_tropieza y se sostiene de un mostrador y una estatuilla que esta por un lado se voltea_]

[_Las chicas corren a donde esta Ale_]

**Lily**: ¿Estas bien?

**Ale**: Si, pero por poco me caigo…

[_Se acerca la dependienta de la tienda_]

**Dependienta**: Disculpe pero va a tener que pagar esto.

**Ale**: [_indignada_] ¿Pero de que habla?

**Dependienta**: Mire, se despostillo.

**Ale**: Pues si, pero no pienso pagar por eso…

**Dependienta**. Pues tiene que hacerlo.

**Ale**: Pues no lo voy a hacer, por poco me parto el cuello por culpa de su cable… así que no pienso pagar nada… [_voltea a ver a las chicas_] ¡Vámonos!

**Dependienta**. No usted no se puede ir..

**Ale**: [_alza las cejas de forma desafiante_] ¿Qué no puedo? Solo mire..

[_Ale camina hacía la puerta y las chicas la siguen de cerca, la dependienta se aproxima al teléfono y un guardia detiene a Ale_]

**Guardia**. Usted no puede salir.

**Lily**: Oiga, no nos puede hacer eso…

**Guardia**: [_dirigiéndose a la dependienta_] ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

**Dependienta** [_con cara de suficiencia_] Pues rompió una pieza y no la quiso pagar….

**Ale**: Eso es una mentira, yo no rompí nada y debería de agradecerme que no pienso demandar a la tienda… así que déjeme salir. [_se para indignada y se dirige a la puerta_]

**Guardia**: [_por el radio_] Si requiero refuerzos en el local 15B.

**Geor**: ¿refuerzos? Ni que fuera una criminal…

**Ema**: Miré esto se esta pasando, si esa cosa ni siquiera se nota que algo le pasó…

**Dependienta**: Si, mire tiene la marca…

**Lily**: Esto es inaudito, quiero hablar con el gerente…

**Dependiente**. Eso no se va a poder…

**Lily**: Pues tiene que poderse…

**Ale**: Si, porque yo no pienso entenderme con alguien tan incapaz como usted.

[_Cambia la visión y se ven a los chicos aun sentados en la banca_]

**Archie**: Mira eso, [_señala a un grupo de policías_] ¿habrá pasado algo?

**Anthony**: Pues parece que si…

**Archie**: Vamos a ver ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¿Pero y las chicas?

**Archie**: Están comprando vestidos ¿sabe cuanto van a tardar?... anda ven.

[_Vuelve a cambiar la visión y esta Alejandra muy enojada cuando Ema señala a la puerta donde van llegando los policías_]

**Ema**: Esto es horrible.

**Guardia**: [_dirigiéndose a Ale_] va a tener que acompañarnos.

**Ale**. ¿Por qué? Esto es increíble. Casi me mató y usted me quiere llevar presa…

**Lily**. Si le tocan un pelo a mi amiga, no saben de lo que soy capaz… voy a buscar al mejor abogado de la ciudad y desearán nunca haber hecho esto.

[_El guardia se detiene y mira con expresión de duda a la dependienta, en eso llega un hombre muy guapo con cara de preocupación_]

**Hombre**: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Mary ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta la policía aquí?

**Dependienta**. Es que esa mujer se quería ir sin pagar una pieza que rompió…

**Hombre**. ¿Qué pieza?

**Dependienta**. [_señala la estatuilla_] Esa pieza.

**Ale**: Es usted una mentirosa…

**Lily**: ¿Quién es usted?

**Hombre**. Soy el dueño de la tienda…

**Lily**: Pues déjeme decirle que tiene a su cargo a una persona muy inepta…

[_La dependienta abre la boca indignada_]

**Ale**: Si, y créame que lo voy a demandar

**Hombre**: [_con cara asustada_] ¿pero que pasó?

**Ale**: Aquí la señorita dejo conectada una aspiradora y como no había anuncio de que estuvieran limpiando ni nada, yo no iba mirando y me tropecé y casi me rompo el cuello… y no conforme, me llamo ladrona y mandó a llamar a los guardias…

**Hombre**: [_voltea y ve la aspiradora aun conectada_] ¿Qué hace esa aspiradora allí?

**Dependienta**: Es que estaba limpiando cuando ellas llegaron

**Hombre**. Mary, le he dicho miles de veces que no puede hacer eso, para limpiar tiene que venirse más temprano…

[_La muchacha se ve que esta a punto de llorar_]

**Hombre**: Miren lamento mucho esta situación, usted tiene razón… les ofrezco mis disculpas… tomen [_les pasa un papel_] Es un certificado de regalo para que compren lo que quieran aquí en la tienda o sus sucursales…

**Ale**: [_enojada_] Yo no quiero nada…

[_Ema le da un codazo y le susurra_]

**Ema**: Anda para que pueda comprarme el collar…

**Ale**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Esta bien lo acepto.

**Hombre**. [_dirigiéndose al guardia_] Por favor dígales a los policías que se retiren…

[_vuelve a cambiar la imagen y se ve a Archie en medio de muchas personas_]

**Archie**: No veo nada…

**Anthony**: Eso quiere decir que no esta pasando nada…

**Archie**: [_con cara de sorpresa_] ¡¡¡Pero si las chicas están allí!!!

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???!!!

[_Comienzan a salir los policías y detrás de ellos van las chicas y Ema se ve muy feliz]_

**Anthony**: [_pasando de entre la gente_] ¿Qué pasó?

**Geor**: [_riendo_] Pues que casi se llevan presa a Ale…

**Archie**: ¿Pues que hiciste?

**Lily**: [_con sorna_] Nada que no haga en todos los lugares…

**Ale**: [_enojada_] Estuve a punto de matarme ¿ok?

**Ema**: Si yo no digo nada…

**Lily**; Pues claro que no vas a decir nada… si a ti tocó todo el beneficio…

**Geor**: Es que Ale estuvo a punto de caerse…

**Ale**: [_haciéndose la victima_] Pude haberme muerto…

**Lily**. Y pues con todo el movimiento tumbo una figura de porcelana y se despostilló o algo así. Y la fulanita que esta en el mostrador se la quería cobrar.

**Ale**: Yo no iba a pagar por eso…. ¡No fue mi culpa!

**Anthony**: Pero ¿no paso a mayores?

**Ale**: No, pero me hicieron pasar un mal rato.

**Archie**: [_riendo_] Ayyy Ale, lo que te pasa a ti no le pasa a la gente normal jejeje

**Ale**: No te burles, no es gracioso…

[_comienzan a caminar hacía el estacionamiento y cuando salen ya todo es de noche, y cada quien se dirige a su dormitorio_]

[_Anthony entra a su cuarto y allí esta Bob quien recogió ya todas sus cosas_]

**Bob**: ¿Qué onda Anthony?

**Anthony**: Veo que ya recogiste tu laptop.

**Bob**: Si, disculpa que la dejará así pero tuve que salir rápido esta mañana… y no quise despertarte.

**Anthony**: Bueno, no importa…

**Charles**. [_se ve muy cerca de la cámara_] Ya me había cansado de sostenerla. [_la cámara esta estática y se sienta en una silla_]

**Bob**: ¿no crees que la vas a extrañar?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué? ¿La cámara? ¿Acaso has perdido un tornillo?

**Charles**. Pues ya casi llevas el mes completo…

**Anthony**: Y no saben como ansió a que todo esto termine…

**Bob**: [_riendo_] Si la vas a extrañar…

**Charles**. Bueno yo me voy… Mike dijo que iba a cubrir el turno de la noche…

**Bob**: Si, aquí esta tu llave man, yo me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.

**Anthony**: Si, nos vemos mañana.

[_Anthony se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y saca unos libros, pero en realidad esta mirando hacía otro lado, después se levanta y se sienta frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Un día más y todo termina, y pues en parte Bob me hizo pensar, en si voy a extrañar esto… yo todavía pienso que no, pero no se como va a ser mi vida después del proyecto… y las chicas, y todo lo demás… Lo que antes me parecía una vida ordenada, ahora no lo parece tanto, y siento que prefiero este caos sin pies ni cabeza… en cuanto al baile, bueno creo que va a ser difícil conseguir pareja con solo un día, quisiera ir, pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo. Aunque eso creo que ya no lo verán… [_sonríe_] No, creo que no voy a extrañar estas cámaras.

[_Se deja caer en la cama y apaga las luces_]

**FIN EPISODIO 26**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Baby Elephant Walk (Eat the Beat) de DJ Beam_


	27. Chapter 27

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Episodio 27**

**Viernes de Estreno**

[_La habitación se ve a oscuras, todo en silencio, pero de repente se oyen unos golpes en la puerta_]

**Flammy**: [_solo se escucha la voz_] ¡¡¡Anthony abre la puerta!!!

**Anthony**: [_prende la luz_] ¿Qué pasa?

[_Se dirige a la puerta y se ve a Mike que esta dormido profundamente en el sillón_]

**Anthony**: [_abre la puerta_] ¿Por qué querías tirar la puerta a golpes?

**Flammy**: [_muy seria_] No podemos perder el tiempo, anda, arréglate…

**Anthony**: [_mira el reloj en la pared_] Flammy son las cinco de la mañana, el sol todavía no sale. Y mi primera clase es hasta las nueve.

**Flammy**: [_levanta una ceja_] ¿Clase? ¿estas loco?

**Anthony**: No, la que creo que perdió un tornillo eres tú al golpear mi puerta de esa manera…

**Flammy**: No, hoy no habrá clases para ti…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres ver mi horario?

**Flammy**: Mira "pseudo estrella de TV" lo que quiero decir es que el Profesor Ruíz me ordenó que te tuviera a tiempo.

**Anthony**. [_Exasperado_] Si me levanto a las siete voy a estar a tiempo… ¿no se de que demonios hablas?

**Flammy**: ¿Es que no recuerdas que día es hoy?

**Anthony**: Si Flammy, si los se, hoy es el último día de este proyecto… he marcado los días como si fuera presidiario… así que si se que día es hoy….

**Flammy**: En serio Anthony, hoy si que escogiste un mal día para tus sarcasmos.

**Anthony**: Mira Flammy, estas colmando mi paciencia… dime que quieres y déjame dormir ¿quieres?

**Flammy**. El día de hoy es el estreno.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de aburrimiento_] ¿y?

**Flammy**: Pues que todo el día tenemos eventos relacionados con ello. Durante la mañana tendrás que someterte a una entrevista… y bueno no solo tú, también todos los que participan en el elenco.

**Anthony**: ¿Entrevistas?

**Flammy**: Si, para complementarse el proyecto se van a hacer las entrevistas en dado caso de que las necesite… la primer entrevista evidentemente será contigo y será a las ocho de la mañana…

[_En ese momento vuelven a tocar la puerta, y Anthony que se ve algo molesto la abre y es Eliza cargando un maletín_]

**Anthony**: [_haciendo un mohín de disgusto_] ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Eliza**: Soy la maquillista.

**Anthony**: No quiero ser grosero, pero en verdad no te necesito aquí… regrésate a dormir Eliza.

**Flammy**. Pues estas equivocado, el profesor Ruíz la mandó. Recordó que al principio del proyecto ella se ofreció de maquillista y pues le dijo que viniera a maquillarte.

**Anthony**: [_negando con la cabeza_] ¿Estas loca? Yo no pienso ponerme maquillaje.

**Eliza**. Todos los actores lo hacen.

**Anthony**: Tú lo has dicho, todos los actores, yo no soy actor, no me interesa, solo me voy a bañar y ya… no quiero porquerías en mi cara.

**Eliza**. [_Enojada_] No son porquerías… mi maquillaje es Chanel, y el resto de los productos todos son de marca reconocida.

**Anthony**: Solo para que dejen de molestar me voy a meter a bañar… espero que cuando salga, ella [_señala a Eliza_] no este aquí… de lo contrario no iré a esa estúpida entrevista y que me demanden si quieren…

[_Se ve que Anthony entra a al baño en el sofá Mike no ha despertado, se apaga la imagen y cambia a la habitación de Lily_]

**Lily**: [_con tubos en la cabeza y con una bata de baño_] Ale, en serio, ¿piensas salir así?

**Ale**: No me importa en verdad que no, además mucho no puedo hacer por mi…

**Lily**: Ayy, deja de hacerte la mártir, no eres fea, pero te encanta que la gente te lo diga… así que regrésate a ponerte algo más decente…

**Ale**. ¡Hey! Pero si esto es decente…

**Lily**: No me desesperes… suficiente tengo con que esa bruja viniera a tocarme la puerta a las cuatro de la mañana…

**Ale**: ¿De que te quejas? a mi me habló por teléfono a las tres y media…

**Lily**: [_bosteza_] Si, a Ema, también la despertó…

**Ale**: Al menos ahora es porque quería que nos viéramos bien…

**Lily**: La verdad yo me habría visto mejor si hubiera podido dormir al menos dos horas más…

[_Cambia la visión de nuevo y se ve a Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: último día del proyecto, tanto lo he ansiado que parece irreal que haya llegado, hoy tenemos la premier, y además unas entrevistas… siento que es demasiado, pero ya he pasado por tanto que como dicen por allí "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte", y eso mismo me hace pensar que terminando esto seré una persona mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado… hace cinco minutos mandaron de regreso a Eliza, ¡Gracias a Dios!... no quiero hablar más de ella. Y bueno… en este momento nos vamos a tomar algo de desayuno porque mi entrevista es a las ocho.

[_Anthony se levanta y se ve a Mike con cara de regañado y salen de la habitación y caminan por los pasillos_]

**Flammy**: Ya, toma la cámara… inútil.

**Anthony**: [_haciendo una mueca de molestia_] En serio Flammy ¿en todo este tiempo no aprendiste a hablarles amablemente?

**Flammy**: Pues si [_con tono sarcástico_] "en todo este tiempo" ellos hubieran aprendido a hacer su trabajo como debían… no necesitaría ser dura con ellos.

**Anthony**: ¿Dura? Yo diría más que eso, te la pasas gritándoles… ¿crees que no te escuche mientras me bañaba como le gritabas a Mike?

**Flammy**: Es que es un holgazán…

**Anthony**: Mira Flammy, es el último día, creo que debemos dejar las discusiones… la verdad es que quiero comer algo sin que me haga daño.

[_Entran a la cafetería y se ve a Ale y a Lily muy bien arregladas, Anthony sonríe al verlas_]

**Anthony**. Wow, ¡se ven muy guapas hoy!

**Ale**: Vaya, valió la pena regresarme a cambiar

[_Lily ríe_]

**Anthony**. [_Extrañado_] ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Lily**: Es que salió con unas fachas… que la tuve que regresar a cambiarse…

[_Llega Ema luciendo un vestido muy lindo_]

**Ema**: ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!

**Anthony**: Wow, también te ves muy bien.

[_Da una vuelta luciendo su vestido y se sienta_]

**Ema**: Tenía este vestido allí pero nunca lo había utilizado, siempre lo veía demasiado formal.

**Anthony**: Pues te ves muy bien, al igual que ustedes dos.

**Stear**: [_bostezando_] ¡Parece que nos despertaron a todos!

**Archie**: [_de mal humor_] Es demasiado temprano… es un milagro que la cafetería este abierta.

[_Llega Luis muy bien vestido con un traje muy bien combinado pero con cara de pocos amigos_]

**Luis**: ¡Man! Todavía no tienen nada hecho…

**Ema**: Uyyy, hoy si te ves bien…

**Ale**: Quien lo viera, si hasta decente se ve…

**Archie**: Luis, en verdad te queda bien ese traje…

**Luis**: Si, si… ya que, yo solo quiero comer algo, pero comer solo galletitas no me satisface.

**Lily**: ¿Es que siempre tienes que estar comiendo?

**Ema**: Si, mejor así, porque de otra manera podrías mancharte el traje.

**Luis**: [_enfuruñado_] ¿Y crees que me importa?

[_Geor se ve venir un poco apurada con un traje sastre a la medida_]

**Geor**: Perdón, pero es que no encontraba nada que ponerme.

**Archie**: [_sonriendo_] Hoy seremos la envidia de todos…

**Geor**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Anthony**. ¿acaso tiene que contestar a esa pregunta? Si tan solo tienen que mirarse…

**Mike**: Si, hasta me hicieron que me despertará..

**Ema**: [_un poco sonrojada_] La verdad es que no todos los días sale uno en TV.

**Stear**: Pues si somos honestos, nos van a ver en nuestras peores ropas…

**Lily**: Gracias por traerlo a relucir justo en este momento… ya me voy a poner nerviosa…

**Anthony**: No tienes porque…

[_Flammy se levanta_]

**Flammy**: Bien Anthony ya es hora sígueme…

**Anthony**: Pero si son las siete y quince

**Flammy**: Y que ¿pretendes hacerlos esperar? Tienen que medir la luz y otras cosas…

**Anthony**: ¿No habías dicho que la entrevista era a las ocho?

**Flammy**: La entrevista inicia a las ocho. Pero Carlos y su grupo de grabación ya esta esperando, así que sígueme.

**Anthony**: ¿Ellos nos van a hacer la entrevista?

**Flammy**: [_alzando una ceja_] Pues a quien esperabas ¿a Jay Lenno?

[_Anthony hace un gesto de disgusto y se levanta de mala gana_]

**Anthony**: Nos vemos al rato.

**Ale**: Yo voy.

**Flammy**: No, en esta ocasión no necesitamos productoras… ni gente que moleste.

**Lily**: ¿Disculpa?

**Anthony**: A mi no me molestan.

**Flammy**: [_con una sonrisa maliciosa_] Pero al grupo de grabación si les va a molestar…

[_Anthony se pone muy serio_]

**Flammy**. Ya les avisare cuando llegue su turno… no se muevan de aquí…

[_Se van los dos caminando, llegan a un cuarto con un escenario de fotos del proyecto_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es todo esto?

**Flammy**. Es donde te van a hacer la entrevista…

[_Anthony se sienta en una silla y Mario casi lo golpea con un aparato que pone frente a su cara y luego de diez minutos de medir las luces llega una chica a la que nunca ha visto antes_]

**Tanya**: ¡Hola soy Tanya! Mira, el proceso será rápido, yo te voy hacer algunas preguntas, pero cuando contestes asegúrate de repetirla ya que toma en cuenta que mi voz no estará grabada entiendes?

**Anthony**: Hola Tanya… claro, ya lo hicimos antes… empecemos.

**Tanya**: Bien comencemos…

[_Anthony asiente con la cabeza_]

**Tanya**: ¿Cómo te has sentido con el proyecto?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven a los demás todavía en la cafetería_]

**Luis**: [_Solo vistiendo con la camisa, el saco se ve colgado en el respaldo de una silla_] ¿Irán a tardar mucho?

**Ema**: No lo se…

**Ale**: Debí haberme traído un libro o algo para matar el tiempo…

**Archie**: Oigan, sería lo mismo si nos fuéramos a algún cuarto a ver TV o algo así…

**Luis**: Y para que luego llegue la bruja esa y comience a gritar… ¡No gracias!

**Stear**: Si, creo que será mejor que esperemos aquí… además no deben de tardar mucho, hace un poco más de una hora que se fueron…

**Geor**: [_hace cara de fastidio_] ¡Ouch! Ya se me arrugo el traje…

**Ema**: Si, a mi también y la verdad ya me esta empezando a pesar que nos haya despertado tan temprano…

[_En eso se ve venir a Anthony seguido por Flammy_]

**Lily**: Allí vienen…

**Ale**: Pues Anthony no se ve muy contento…

**Archie**: ¿cómo te fue Anthony?

**Anthony**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Pues bien… supongo…

**Flammy**: Ale, sigues tú…

**Anthony**: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] Claro que no….

**Anthony**: ¿Se puede saber porque?

**Flammy**: Porque les van a sacar fotos al terminar las entrevistas…

**Lily**: ¿Fotos?

**Flammy**: ¡¡Parecen niños chiquitos!! Si, fotos… para la promoción, así que ni piensen en moverse…. Y tú [_señala a Ale_] Sígueme…

**Ale**: Al menos podrías pedirlo por favor.

[_Flammy suelta un "bah" y se la lleva_]

**Archie**: [_interesado_] ¿Qué te preguntaron?

**Anthony**: Pues muchas cosas… de hecho fueron demasiadas, me empezó a marear con tantas preguntas.

**Ema**: ¿quién las hizo? ¿Flammy?

**Anthony**: Una chica llamada Tanya…

**Geor**: [_alza una ceja_] ¿Y esa quien es?

**Anthony**: No estoy seguro… creo que es parte del grupo de Carlos…

**Ema**: [_hace cara de asco_] Es lo único que necesito saber…

**Anthony**: ¿Y esa cara?

**Ema**: ¿acaso tengo que contestar?

**Lily**: [_suspira_] Esto esta tomando siglos…

[_Luis se levanta_]

**Luis**: Pues ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer voy por otro plato…

**Geor**: ¡¡¿¿Otro??!!

**Stear**: Saben… yo voy por mi laptop… si llega Flammy allí le dicen que fui al baño o algo…

[_Se levanta y los demás asienten con la cabeza_]

**Stear**: ¿Si me oyeron?

**Lily**: Si Stear… que le digamos a la bruja que fuiste al baño si es que regresa antes de que tú estés de vuelta.

[_Stear Sonríe y se va_]

**Ema**: ¿Saben yo también voy por un libro?

**Anthony**: Mejor no vayas…

**Ema**. ¿Por qué?

**Anthony**. Allí viene Flammy…

**Lily**: ¿y Ale?

[_Flammy se acerca a ellos_]

**Lily**: ¿Dónde esta Ale?

**Flammy**: Aún en la entrevista. Pero ya casi termina así que venía a avisarte a ti Ema que es tu turno…

**Lily**. Oye Flammy, es ridículo que nos quieras tener aquí… digo ya tenemos como cuatro horas aquí…

**Flammy**: [_con sarcasmo_] Y no me digas que ibas a entrar a clases…

**Lily**: Pues yo…

**Flammy**: No empieces ¿ok? Que ya vi como entraste a clases el miércoles y el día de ayer…

**Lily**: Pues el que no entre a clases, no quiere decir que no tenga cosas más importantes que hacer…

**Geor**: [_sonríe_] Allí viene Ale…

[_Flammy se acerca a Ema_]

**Flammy**: Muévete, nos están esperando...

**Ema**: ¿Y porque tan molesta? ¿Acaso no quieres hacer esperar a tu amorcito Carlos?

[_Flammy tuerce los ojos pero no dice nada y se va detrás de Ema_]

**Ale**: Ayy, esa tipa no me agrado…

**Anthony**. [_Extrañado_] ¿Por qué?

**Ale**. No se, como que sentí que me estaba enjuiciando en vez de entrevistando…

**Lily**: Esto es suficiente… me voy de aquí… regreso en una media hora… total con Ale se tomaron casi 45 minutos…

**Anthony**. Si tienes razón eso de estar aquí sin hacer nada me esta empezando a desesperar…

**Geor**: Yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa por lo de esta noche…

[_Todos salen y solo se queda Luis comiendo… a los quince minutos sale Flammy y se queda parada con la boca abierta_]

**Flammy**: ¿Dónde están todos?

**Luis**: [_con despreocupación_] Ya no tardan en regresar, fueron a estirar las piernas…

**Flammy**: Si ya se me hacía raro… si nunca escuchan, ni siquiera las instrucciones más sencillas pueden acatar…

**Luis**: Ayy Flanny, ya no te enojes y come algo…

**Flammy**: Es Flammy so burro, un mes entero y no puedes aprenderte mi nombre…

**Luis**: Pues si me preguntas a mí, durante la primer semana pensé que te llamabas Bruja… porque así es como todos te llamaban.

**Flammy**: [_Grita_] ¡¡¡impertinente!!!

**Luis**: No… yo soy Luis… [_hace cara de asombro_] y luego te enojas de que no diga bien tu nombre...

[_Flammy se da la media vuelta muy enojada y en eso regresa Lily con una revista en la mano y Geor esta con ella_]

**Luis**: Hey Lily… hace rato salió la Flanny y como que se enojó…

**Lily**: [_tuerce la boca_] ¿Porque no me sorprende? Pero bueno, fíjate… tiene dos trabajos...

**Geor**: Exacto…Paciencia Lily, es el último día…

**Lily**: Ayyy si, y luego ¡nunca más! ya quiero poder estornudar libremente…

**Geor**: jaja, ¿así que no has estornudado todo este tiempo? Jeje pero bueno técnicamente el semestre todavía no termina…

**Lily**: no, no ibas a creer que iba a salir con esas caras… ay pero bueno, al menos ya solo la veremos a esa bruja en clase de Filme… aunque pensándolo bien, quizá deje esa materia no soporto ver a ese Ruiz….

[_Flammy vuelve a entrar a la cafetería_]

**Flammy**. ¿Así que aquí están?

**Lily**: ¿Por qué? ¿nos buscabas?

**Flammy**: ¿Dónde esta Anthony?

**Lily**: Allí afuera…

[_gira la cámara y se ve a Anthony sentado sobre la hierba y Ale a su lado leyendo un libro , Flammy sale muy enojada_]

**Flammy**: ¿Por qué te saliste de la cafetería?

**Ale**: [_susurrando_] Ojalá en vez de bruja fueras vampiro…

**Anthony**: [_sin hacer caso a Flammy_] ¿Por qué?

**Ale**: [_riendo_] ¿Por qué así se habría destruido antes de llegar aquí donde estamos

[_los dos comienzan a reír_]

**Flammy**: Si, muy gracioso ¿no?

**Anthony**: Mira Flammy, estamos aquí… no huimos, ni nos fuimos a otro país… así que deja de gritarnos… en cuanto estén listos para las fotos pues nos hablas ¿ok?

**Flammy**: Es que…

**Ale**. Ya Flammy, por favor… además acabo de ver que Ema ya esta de regreso…

[_Se voltea y la imagen también, se ve que Flammy camina rumbo a la cafetería_]

**Flammy**: [_mirando a Lily_] bueno, ¡te toca!

**Lily**: ¿dormir con la loca?

**Flammy**: ¿que? ¡Ay Lily muévete! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

**Lily**: pues si, eso mismo venimos diciendo hace rato, y después de esto Flammy, cada vez que me vuelvas a gritar te juro que no respondo de mí, ahora te salvas por estas cámaras… ¡que si no!

**Flammy**: no me amenaces y camina…

[_las dos chicas caminan hacia adentro de nuevo, Ema y Geor se unen a Ale y Anthony en la hierva y esperan un buen rato, hasta que por fin salen de nuevo Lily y Luis_]

**Lily**: bueno, cuando salí entrevistaban a Stear y a Archie… ya no deben de tardar…

**Anthony**: y que bueno, que voy a sonar a Luis, pero yo ya tengo hambre… y propongo que vayamos a comer ago antes de arreglarnos para el estreno…

**Luis**: es lo mejor que he oído toda la mañana

**Geor**: ¡pero Luis! ¡Has comido tanto toda la mañana! ¿Qué más te puede caber?

[_Todos ríen y se van hasta el estacionamiento donde se dividen, Ale y Lily se van con Anthony y Bob con la cámara, mientras que Geor se va con Stear y Archie. Luis se va en su carcacha con Charles y Mike y pasan buscando a Perla_]

**Flammy**: ¿A dónde creen que van?

**Lily**: A comer… o que ¿ya se nos tiene prohibido comer?

**Flammy**: Todavía falta la sesión de fotos… los esperan en la sala del edificio Thomas…

[_Todos hacen cara de fastidio, pero la siguen, caminan por los pasillos y de repente a algunas personas que se encuentran los saludan, por fin llegan a la sala del edificio que parece más bien un estudio de fotografía, hay tripies puestos y luces estratégicamente colocadas_]

**John**: [_Con una cámara en la mano_] ¡Hola!

**Anthony**: [_sonríe_] ¡Hola John! Pensé que alguien más tomaría las fotos…

**John**: [_mirando a Lily y a Ale_] Hola chicas… hoy se ven muy guapas.

**Ale**: [_sonrojándose un poco_] ¡Gracias!

**John**: Bien, a ver todos podrían acostarse allí…

**Luis**: [_Levantando una ceja_] ¿Todos?

**John**. Si… aquí [_señala al centro del escenario de telas_] mmm, a ver… Anthony, y aquí, tú, Ale, Lily acomódate acá… y tú [_señala a Ema_]

**Ema**: Soy Ema…

**John**: Si Ema, aquí abajo… tú mmm quítate el saco…

**Luis**: Pero si no esta arrugado…

**John**. Por eso, no quiero que se arrugue… a ver… Stear aquí…

[_Así dura cerca de quince minutos acomodándolos_]

**John**. Sonrían…. [_saca unas fotos_] Ahora serios, Anthony mira a un lado… Stear quítate los lentes… Archie, el cabello muévelo a tu derecha… Lily acércate más a Anthony…. Ema sube el brazo… Ale dale la mano a Anthony… tu Luis pon tu cabeza sobre el regazo de Ale… Archie pon tu brazo sobre los hombros de Lily…

[_La sesión se extiende por alrededor de una hora y media y por fin después todos salen un poco agotados_]

**Luis**: [_muy enojado_] ¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?

**Flammy**. Recuerden que tienen que estar a tiempo para la premier…

**Anthony**: No te preocupes, ¡Allí estaremos!

[_Cambia la imagen y se encuentran dentro de un restaurante donde hay mucha gente_]

**Geor**: pues no es como el costa azul… pero bueno... a¡y como extraño nuestro buffet!

**Lily**: ni me recuerdes… además Chillis no esta nada mal…

**Archie**: yo insisto que debimos haber ido a Legal Sea Foods…

**Lily**: ¡ay no! Yo detesto el marisco… [_Mirando el menú_] haber que se ve bueno… ¡oh miren! Tienen margaritas… uy pero no… no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con margaritas…

**Anthony**: pues no se ven mal… pero yo creo que voy a pedir… el Monterrey Chicken..

**Ale**: ummm si suena bien, yo también quiero ese…

**Ema**: yo voy a pedir las fajitas de steak… ya las he probado y son riquísimas…

[_Llega el mesero_]

**Mesero**: hola, buenas tardes mi nombre es Mynor y seré su mesero, los especiales del día son los babyback ribs con mash potato y sopa de camarones… ¿desean ordenar algo de tomar?

**Luis**: yo quiero un te frió de frambuesa

**Perla**: Ay, yo no porque luego hacemos corto…

[_Ale suelta una ligera risa_]

**Lily**: si yo también… como dije, nada que tenga tequila jejeje

**Anthony**: yo solo una sprite

**Stear**: A mi un agua mineral con zumo de naranja…

[_Se da la vuelta el mesero y Luis hace cara de que se le olvido algo_]

**Luis**: [_grita_] y algo para botanear…

**Geor**: ¡Ay Luis! En serio que si pareces un barril sin fondo…

**Ema**: Lo más interesante es saber a donde va todo eso…se sigue viendo igual…

**Luis**: Es por mi buena condición física…

**Ale**: ¡Suerte! Así es como lo llamo… para como come debería pesar el doble al mínimo…

**Anthony**: bueno, pues voy al baño… no tardo…

**Archie**: yo también, quiero lavarme las manos… ¿vienes Stear?

**Stear**: ¡pues si!

[_Todas voltean a ver a los demás chicos_]

**Charles**: pues ya que, parecemos viejas… vamos todos jejje [se levantan]

**Ema**: ¡uy no! ¡Que abusivos! ¡Ni nosotras!

**Geor**: ¡¡pues si!! ¡Que mal! Jejej

**Ale**: oigan chicas… ¿ustedes creen que Anthony no ira al baile?

**Lily**: uy yo quiero que vaya… pero no quiero que vaya solo…

**Geor**: pues si, pero ni modo ustedes ya tienen pareja…

**Ale**: si, lo que me recuerda que tú Lily [_la mira_] no nos has dicho con quien piensas ir

**Lily**: ¡ay! Ya les dije, lo sabrán en su momento… no sean impacientes…

**Ema**: ¿vas con Kile verdad?

**Geor**: no creo, Kile ira con Elsy

**Lily**: ¿en serio? No sabía que le gustaba Elsy

**Ale**: ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

**Geor**: Queen me lo dijo… no habla de otra cosa…

**Ale**: pues no le quedaba de otra a Elsy pues quien le gustaba va ir con otra [_mira a Ema_]

**Ema**: ¡oye! ¡no es mi culpa! Yo hubiera preferido ir con Anthony

**Ale**: y yo también… o con… bueno… creo que Neil no esta tan mal…

**Lily**: ay si, pero si Anthony o va… ¡no me vera con mi hermoso vestido! Y no será lo mismo…

**Ale**: ¿y si le preguntamos a Alma?

**Ema**: ¿estas sugiriendo que le busquemos pareja a Anthony? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

**Ale**: bueno… pues yo… es que bueno, Alma aparte es de confiar, y prefiero que vaya con alguien a que no vaya…

**Lily**: deja la llamo [_se retira de la mesa con su celular en la mano_]

**Geor**: oigan no deberían de preguntarle a Anthony de primero…

[_se acerca el mesero con las bebidas_]

**Ale**: ¡Él no se atreverá a decirle que no a Almita! ¿O si?

**Geor**: bueno, tienes un punto [_mirando al mesero_] gracias…

**Ale**: uy Geor… ¡te gusto el mesero!

**Geor**: ¡ay cállate Ale!

**Ale**: [_riéndose_] ay no aguantas nada…

**Perla**: pues si pediré una margarita…

**Lily**: [_regresando_] ¡cuando no! [_voltea los ojos_] ¡dijo Alma que si! Que esta encantada, pero que como le vamos a hacer para que Anthony le pregunte… jejej

**Ale**: ¡ummm talvez le deberíamos dar una margarita!

**Lily**: ¡¡ay ya con las margaritas!!

[_Los chicos regresan animados y se sientan_]

**Luis**: bueno, ¿ya ordenaron?

**Perla**: pues no… el mesero solo trajo las bebidas…

**Ale**: Anthony, ¿no quieres una margarita?

**Anthony**: [_levanta las cejas_] ahh, no gracias, mi sprite esta bien… ¿porque?

**Ale**: no por nada… [_Se ríe_] solo lo sugerí…

**Mynor**: [_acercándose_] bueno, ¿ya están listos para ordenar?

**Lily**: ¡ay si! Yo quiero… umm, el margarita chicken…

**Anthony**: ¿no que no ibas a ordenar nada con margarita?

[_todos se ríen, Lily se sonroja y después cada quien ordena su comida, después de unos minutos el mesero se las trae y todos conversan entusiasmados_]

**Perla**: ¡y pues nada que ver conmigo, no es que si las vieran con sus grandes barrigotas! Al menos yo soy más decente para bailar…

**Lily**: pues si a eso le llamas decente… [_levanta las cejas_]

**Perla**: oye, no empieces… si hasta me dijiste que te enseñara…

**Anthony**: ¿en serio? ¿Vas a aprender a bailar Lily?

**Lily**: [_sonrojada_] ¡ay! ¡No me miren así! Además… ¡Ale y Ema también le dijeron!

**Anthony**: wow, se imaginan la visión [_todos se quedan mirando como bobos_]

**Ale**: ¡¡ay ya!!! Ni hemos visto si vamos a poder…

**Anthony**: pues claro que van a poder…

[_El mesero se acerca_]

**Mynor**: ¿les retiro los platos? [_algunos asienten, Luis se aferra a sus babybackribs_] ¿desean pedir algo de tomar? ¿Un postre? [_mira a Lily_] ¿alguna margarita?

**Lily**: no gracias…

**Mynor**: ¿segura? Porque tenemos cheescake margarita… [_todos ríen_]

**Lily**: no… [_baja la cabeza_] no gracias… Y se ríe también.

[_Después todos terminan de comer y vuelven a los dorms donde se van a alistar para la noche que les espera_]

[_La hora de ir a la premier del primer episodio de Anthonimia por fin llega. Todo un día en espera y por fin, van a poder ver su trabajo de tantos días, y tantos dolores de cabeza, confusión y engaño_.]

**La cita**: Auditorio de la universidad

[_La mayoria de los estudiantes se ven reunidos alrededor, unos por curiosidad, otros porque eran entusiastas y querían saber como había quedado todo. La alfombra roja ya esta lista para recibir a los protagonistas y sus invitados_.]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ven en una limosina blanca como van llegando todos. Anthony, Archie, Stear, Ema, Alejandra, Lily, Patty y Geor y Bob_.]

**Lily**: ¡¡ay que nervios!! [_mirando para afuera_] se ve mucha gente… oigan, ¡¡yo veo unas cámaras allí!!

**Ale**: [_se acerca_] ¡uy si! no puede ser, en verdad hay muchísima gente…

**Archie**: parece que alguien importante esta entrando…

**Anthony**: ¿porque?

**Archie**: porque miren, hay muchas chicas gritando…

**Stear**: [_se acerca_] ahh! Ya vi, se trata de Terry, con razón hay muchas niñas…

**Lily**: ay, no… ¿no seria mejor que entráramos en la puerta de atrás? Digo somos las productoras…

**Geor**: ay Lily, como vas a creer…

[_La limosina se detiene y la puerta es abierta por Ruiz, que ya los estaba esperando, también muy bien vestido para la ocasión en un esmoquin color negro_]

**Ruiz**: Bien, parece que hay mas gente de lo que esperábamos, y no se asusten… algunos canales locales quisieron cubrir el evento…

**Anthony**: ¿¿como que quisieron?? Pero ¿porque? ¡Usted no nos dijo nada sobre esto!

**Ruiz**: tranquilos, tranquilos… se enteraron en la pagina de los eventos especiales de la escuela y quisieron estar presentes, es un evento muy importante…

**Anthony**: si claro… y tenia que ser yo él que este en esto…

**Stear**: ¡¡si la tía abuela lo ve!!

**Archie**: [_haciendo caras_] ¡oh no! ¡Cierto! ¡No lo pensé! ¡Qué la tía abuela no prenda la tele!

**Ale**: ah, bueno, que le vamos a hacer… ¿vamos?

**Lily**: ay… no ¡esperen! [_saca un espejito de su cartera y se aplica brillo en los labios_] ¿como me veo?

**Ema**: hay préstame eso… [_se aplica el labial también_]

**Archie**: ¡ay ya! Vamos, están bellas… todas… Así que… [_le quita el espejo a Ema y se arregla el cabello_] bueno, vamos..

[_todos ríen y salen de la limosina_]

[_Al salir afuera, un sin número de personas los esperan, algunos reporteros corren y tratan de hacerles preguntas, así que no pueden avanzar mucho. Algunos camarógrafos de periódicos también locales les toman fotos al grupo mientras avanzan_]

**Periodista 1**: ¡Anthony! Anthony, unas palabras por favor…

**Anthony**: [_se acerca con timidez_] ah… ¿si?

**Periodista 1**: ¿es la primera vez que haces un reality show?

**Anthony**: si, el primero y el ultimo

[_otro periodista se acerca_]

**Periodista 2**: [_gritando_] ¿Anthony Brown Andley? ¿De los Andley de Lakewood? ¿Verdad?

**Anthony**: si, los mismos…

Periodista 2: ¿que tiene que decir su familia al respecto de todo esto? ¿Lo aprueban…?

**Archie**: [_metiéndose rápidamente_] claro que lo saben… permiso, nos esperan [_toma a Anthony por el brazo y se lo lleva_]

**Periodista 2**: [_sigue gritando_] ¡Archie! [_su voz se pierde entre la gente_]

[_otra limosina se acerca, y quienes vienen llegando son, Flammy, Luis, Mike, Charles, Elsy, Liz, Noemí, Queen y Daria. De nuevo los periodistas los acechan, pero logran pasar sin ninguna interrupción hasta que por fin logran entrar ya todos juntos al auditorio, y toman sus lugares hasta adelante, Mr. Ruiz esta en el escenario y después de lo que parece una larga pausa donde solo se escuchan risas y murmullos, por fin, se le oye dirigirse al publico_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¡Buenas Noches! Bienvenidos sean todos. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han hecho posible que hoy podamos presentarles este primer episodio del proyecto Anthonimia. También quiero agradecer a las televisoras, ABC en su canal local 15 y a Fox News por estar aquí presentes. Ahora bueno, solo me resta agradecer al equipo que hizo esto posible, a los editores todos, a las productoras y protagonistas, Alejandra, Lily Flor y Ema a los camarógrafos, Bob Charles y Mike, y claro también al equipo de Cancún, conformado por Carlos Guirón, Mauricio Fuentes, y Mario Zamancas y por supuesto no podía dejar de mencionar a nuestra directora, Flammy.

[_todos aplauden con entusiasmo, la cámara enfoca las caras de los chicos y las chicas que están muy al pendiente y se ven con muchos nervios. En el escenario se prende la pantalla grande y empieza el show. La cámara ahora enfoca solo el escenario, el auditorio esta silencioso. __La música del proyecto se empieza escuchar_.]

**Mú****sica**: [_I woke up today with this feeling that nothing is…_ ] Aparece Anthony sonriendo y su nombre abajo, luego aparece Alejandra saludando y riéndose y Lily Flor enviando un beso, luego se ve a Ema entrando por una puerta y saludando también. Así van apareciendo Stear, Archie, Luis Burgos, Patty, Geor y los demás participantes de la clase del proyecto.

[_la imagen se va opacando y empiezan a salir imágenes de Anthony, acostado en su cama leyendo… luego levanta la cabeza y se sonríe… la imagen cambia de nuevo, y se le ve de nuevo, esta vez cepillándose los dientes, y cuando ve a la cámara hace caras y cierra la puerta… después se le ve salir del baño con espuma en la cara y cuando ve la cámara de nuevo hace malas caras y tira la puerta…ahora la imagen cambia y se ve a Anthony caminando solo para su dorm, voltea a ver a la cámara y dice: "como ven… mi vida es muy interesante.." Y sonríe_]

[_El show comienza y aparece Anthony sentado en una silla y cruzado de brazos_.]

**Anthony**: pues, yo me sentí verdaderamente halagado que me hayan elegido a mí, para este proyecto, no se que puedan ver día con día de mi vida que no me parece tan interesante, pero veremos que es lo que pasa [se ríe]

[_La imagen cambia, y se ve a Anthony apareciendo por una puerta con el cabello alborotado_]

**Anthony**: si, ya voy, no tardo.

[_la imagen cambia de nuevo y se ve a Lily sentada en la misma silla donde Anthony estaba sentado_]

**Lily**: pues claro que yo vote por Anthony, pues él me parece que es muy interesante, muy sencillo a pesar de su procedencia y siempre se porta muy amable con todos… y a mi en lo particular me fascinaría ver su diario vivir… [_se ríe_]

[_Alejandra aparece ahora_]

**Ale**: si creo que Anthony es la persona ideal para este proyecto, le cae bien a todos, es una persona muy sincera y creo que de todos es el que tiene algo interesante que decir. [_La imagen cambia y se vuelve rápidamente_] claro que pienso que es un chico bastante atractivo.

[_La imagen cambia y otra vez se ve a Anthony, esta vez en su dormitorio_]

**Anthony**: pues, si la verdad que lo bueno es que todos somos amigos, y las chicas son en verdad todas muy lindas, y yo estoy súper encantado de que pasemos mucho mas tiempo juntos

[_La imagen vuelve a cambiar, Ema esta en las afueras de la clase de Filme_]

**Ema**: [_sonrojada_] bueno, pero por supuesto que esa fue una de las razones por la cual fue elegido, él es un chico bastante guapo, y aparte es muy simpático y atento. Creo que no pudimos escoger a mejor persona…

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Flammy adentro del aula vacía de filme_]

**Flammy**: pues yo me puse muy contenta de saber que iba a participar en este proyecto y más con gente tan agradable. Todas las productoras son en verdad profesionales

[_Cambia la imagen rápido y se ve a Ale y Lily y Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿ya puedo hablar?

**Lily**: [_mira a Flammy por encima del hombro_] Claro que si… no le vuelvas a hacer caso a esa Bruja. [_la imagen se regresa varias veces mas y se oye como en eco_] ¡A esa bruja! ¡A esa Bruja!

**Flammy**: [_enojada_] ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Lily**: [_mirándola con suficiencia_] Próxima Ex – directora de proyecto…

[_Flammy quiere decir algo pero se queda callada_]

[_Cambia la imagen de nuevo_]

**Archie**: La idea de que fuera Anthony el que se grabará fue la mejor… yo no cambiaría de protagonista…

[_Se oye un beep y cambia la imagen_]

[_Archie levanta la mano_]

**Flammy**: Si Archie, ¿qué quieres? [_endulzando un poco la voz_]

**Archie**: ¿Quería ver si yo puedo cambiar mi voto por Lily?

[_De nuevo se ve a Flammy hablando_]

**Flammy**: [_sonriendo amigablemente_] Anthony es un muchacho extremadamente sencillo, siempre amable y sonriente y todo un caballero…

[_Se oye un beep y la imagen cambia de nuevo_]

**Anthony**: [_enojado_] ¿Pero que te pasa? [_pone la mano en la cámara_] No puedes entrar aquí…

[_Anthony empieza a empujar la cámara, y hace que Bob se vaya saliendo del vestidor, por fin salen, Anthony solo usa el traje de baño, la bata solo la trae en la mano_]

[_Se vuelve a oír un beep y la imagen cambia de nuevo_]

**Anthony**: [_enojado mira a Flammy_] no pueden entrar aquí…. ¿están mal de la cabeza?

[_se ve la cámara moverse y luego se enfoca ya todos en la piscina y a Anthony tirándose del trampolín, luego cambia la imagen y se ve de nuevo a Lily_]

**Lily**: la verdad ha sido terrible trabajar con Flammy porque ella no es una persona pensante, se cree muy correcta y la verdad que su trabajo deja mucho que desear. Y para ser sincera a todos les cae mal, y no es muy bienvenida en el proyecto, si por mi fuera la despediría.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve de nuevo a Ale_]

**Ale**: pues si, la verdad es incomodo trabajar con ella… porque bueno… [_hace una cara de disgusto_] Flammy en verdad es un dolor de cabeza, ¡no nos pudieron poner peor castigo!

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Flammy de nuevo_]

**Flammy**: en verdad estoy contenta de poder trabajar con personas tan agradables.

Y fue un placer contar con un equipo de camarógrafos tan responsables y tan dispuestos a grabar en todo momento

[_Se oye un beep y cambia la imagen_]

**Miss Flammy**: [_sonriendo débilmente_] Muy bien, ya tenemos camarógrafo, ustedes, Michael y Charles [_señala a dos muchachos que están platicando sin hacer caso_] serán los encargados del micrófono y relevos de Cámaras.

**Michael**: [_enojado frunce el ceño_] ¿Por qué yo?

[_Ahora la imagen vuelve a cambiar y se ve otra escena_]

**Lily**: [_con mirada de decepción_] ¡No vamos a reunirnos esta noche para estudiar!

**Anthony**: [_Con una sonrisa leve en el rostro_] Realmente hoy estoy muy cansado, solo escribiré el ensayo y me iré a dormir.

[_Se ve que después de un rato apaga la computadora, prende su luz de la mesita de noche y apaga la del escritorio, se acuesta y sonríe_]

[_La imagen vuelve a Cambiar y se ve a Anthony viendo directo a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: pues la verdad yo solo estoy esperando a que termine todo esto para poder normalizar mi vida privada, pero en lo que dure, espero que todos podamos divertirnos.

[_Seguido de esto aparecen varias imágenes de las grabaciones de todo el mes con una música muy rápida de fondo, las imágenes cambian y pasan muy rápido, pero se puede ver a Anthony acompañando a Ema en el momento que la atropellan, a Ale corriendo con el Turbante en la cabeza y gritándole a él, a Anthony besando a Lily, luego cambia y se le ve besando a Ale, y luego la imagen donde besa a Ema, esa última termina en un estruendo y luego se queda en negro y se oyen las olas del mar y a Anthony caminando solo_]

[_La cámara enfoca a Anthony sentado en el auditorio viendo todo esto seriamente abrumado. Luego la cámara enfoca de nuevo la pantalla y se ve el fin de la serie_]

[_La imagen se va despegando levemente y la música del inicio se vuelve a oír, y sale de nuevo imágenes de Anthony caminando solo en los jardines del lugar y luego caminando con las chicas, y luego se le unen los chicos hasta que llegan a la entrada donde dice Lakewood U y se quedan todos mirando sonrientes y aparece las letras de créditos y el nombre del programa. Se apaga la imagen y las luces se prenden y todos aplauden, menos los protagonistas los cuales se han quedado estupefactos mirando la pantalla_]

**Lily**: ¡¡no lo puedo creer!! ¿Digo que fue todo eso? [_se para y señala la pantalla_] ¿Alguien me puede decir que paso allí?

**Ale**: [_con la boca abierta de indignación_] ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

**Ema**: Ya me temía que todo lo fueran a manipular ¡¡que horror!! [_casi llorando_] ¡¡esto es un tremendo engaño!! ¿¿como pudieron??

**Luis**: ¿Porque dicen eso?

**Ale**: ¿que no viste el episodio?

**Luis**: Perdón me distraje porque fui por unas palomitas

**Charles**: [_indignado_] Oigan dijeron que no me iban a incluir a mí

**Ale**: [_alzando una ceja_] ¿tu sabías que iban a hacer esto?

**Charles**. [_con cara de inocente_] Noo, yo digo... no me agrado nada

[_Perlita se acerca vestida en un vestido rojo brillante muy sonriente, atrás vienen dos hombres fornidos y se paran a su lado_]

**Perla**: ¡Felicidades! Ya casi son tan famosas como yo... pero pues... les falta

**Lily**: Y a todo esto ¿en donde esta Ruiz? ¡¡y la estúpida de Flammy!!!

**Anthony**: [_se le ve atónito_] ¡Se burlaron de todos! Y de mí… [_se agarra la cabeza_] ¡¿Cómo pudieron poner a Flammy de la buena de la película?! Sin comentarios, estoy indignado

**Ale**: [_se queda viendo a un punto a un lado del stage_] ¡¡Flammy esta recibiendo un ramos de flores!! ¡No lo creo!

**Ema**: [_moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de desaprobación_] Lógico ella manipulo todo…

**Ale**: [_desesperada_] ¿y sus gritos? ¿Dónde esta todo lo que nos decía? ¿Porque no pusieron todo eso?

[_Se quedan callados y Archie se encoge de hombros_]

**Ale**: Esto fue suficiente… ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

**Lily**: [_la sostiene de un brazo_] No... no podemos salir por la alfombra roja

**Geor**: ¿Saben? Creo que si hay salida de emergencia...

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Que vergüenza!!!, si salgamos por allí

**Ale**: ¿y si nos ven? ¡¡Oh Dios!!

**Lily**: [_enojadísima_] Yo solo tengo ganas de matar a esa Flammy....

**Archie**: Por lo menos salieron bien mis tomas… ¿Tú que dices Lily?

**Geor**: [_voltea a ver a Lily_] ¿Solo a Flammy? ¿Y que paso con el resto del equipo de edición?

**Lily**: [_aún muy enojada_] agggrr Pero Archie solo saliste en una

**Perlita**: [_Interrumpiendo_] pero si les están aplaudiendo, el público los ama, ¿de que se quejan? ¿O no les gusta dar autógrafos? eso debieron pensar antes de...

**Archie**: Pero salio buena, jejeje

**Stear**: [_sarcástico_] y salio desmintiéndose a ti mismo

**Ale**: [_mirando a perla con enojo_]¡te puedes callar!

**Lily**: [_voltea los ojos_] ¡oh God! ¡que alguien se lleve a esta loca!

**Ale**: [_gritando_] cómprate tu alcancía y ahórrate tus comentarios

[_Terry se salta la fila de asientos y llega hasta donde están discutiendo_]

**Terry**: ¡Ayyyy no se desgarren el traje! lo que pasa es que no están acostumbrados a la fama… yo si, vivo en ella

**Ema**: [_lo mira extrañada_] ¡¡tu ni saliste!!

**Ale**: Si... ¿de que estas hablando?

**Perla**: [_se voltea con Alejandra_] mira, pues esa frase te la enseñé yo, por lo menos aprendiste algo

**Ale**: Se me olvidaba que ustedes son "estrellas"

**Queen**: [_llorando_] Yo no salí

**Ale**: Ya vámonos, y me da igual irme por donde sea

**Luis**. Pues yo no se, pero tengo mucha hambre... yo quiero comer algo

**Ema**: [_indignada_] ¡¡Eres un tragaldabas!!

**Lily**: ¿cómo puedes pensar en comer en este momento? [_mira a todos lados_] oigan… ¡¡¿¿en donde esta… Anthony??!!

[_todos comienzan a voltear las cabezas buscando entre la multitud_]

**Perla**: Creo que en la confusión se fue

**Lily**: ¡¡¡se podrían callar!!! ¿Donde esta Anthony?

**Ale**: [_con cara de preocupación_] pero si estaba aquí hace un momento...

**Archie**: Si, estaba a mi lado

**Geor**: nadie se dio cuenta que se retiro…

**Luis**: Pues yo lo sigo, tal vez fue a buscar algo de comer

**Ema**: [_mirando hacia el vestíbulo_] Había champaña y boquitas afuera ¿no vieron?

**Luis**: Noo, yo no vi… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Vamos por algo

[_Ale se lleva la mano a la cara_]

**Ale**: Me siento mal... creo que voy a vomitar

**Ema**: A mi me duele la cabeza... ¿voy a matar a Flammy ya Mister Ruiz cuando los vea?

**Perla**: de verdad que aguantan muy poco chicas

**Ema**: Me duele la cabeza... no es un crimen

**Lily**: Ya para que... ya todo el mundo vio esto

**Geor**: Perla, ¿cómo dices cuando quieres que alguien se vaya?

**Perla**: le digo, píntate un bosque, y piérdete

**Geor**: bueno, ¿lo puedes aplicar por favor?

[_Ale mira hacía donde esta Flammy y esta hablando con unas personas trajeadas y parece darse cuenta de algo_]

**Ale**: [_faltándole la respiración_] ¿Y esto es lo que piensan comprar los canales?

**Stear**: [_con cara de asustado_] Si la tía abuela lo ve se infarta… ¡¡Válgame Dios!!, que no lo vea

**Archie**: Ya me la imagino... hablando y hablando del honor mancillado de la familia

**Lily**: ¡¡Tenemos que buscar a Anthony!!

**Ale**: Si yo estoy de acuerdo…

**Geor**: Se imaginan si así nos sentimos nosotros como se ha de sentir él

[_Comienzan a salir todos por un lado, a lo lejos se ve Flammy que sigue recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de los ejecutivos de los canales, todos le lanzan miradas asesinas... pero no se detienen, llegan al pasillo donde se ve mucha gente pero nadie parece prestarles mucha atención_]

[_Suena el celular de Archie_]

**Archie**: Aló…. [_pone cara de susto_] … no escucho bien…[ _su cara va cambiando poco a poco hasta apagar por completo la sonrisa que hay en su rostro y finalmente apaga el celular_]

**Geor**: [_con cara de preocupación_] ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Archie**: Era la tía Abuela…

[_Stear empalidece_]

**Archie**: Al parecer alguien "le informó del show"

**Stear**: [_se lleva una mano a la cabeza_] ¡Oh no!

**Lily**: ¿Y qué quiere?

**Archie**: Quiere vernos a los tres en este momento…

**Stear**: ¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Anthony!!

[_Ale se acerca a ellos_]

**Ale**: ¿Que ocurrió?

**Stear**: Lo que temíamos

**Ale**: [_con cara de asustada_] ¿La tía Abuela?

[_Stear asiente con la cabeza_]

**Lily**: [_saca su celular y marca_] ¡God! ¡¡No contesta!! ¡Pero diablos! ¿¿Porque nos hace esto ahora??

**Ale**: se ha de sentir mal… lo oí decir algo así como que se burlaron de él…

**Geor**: si cierto, pero como todos estaban hablando como locos…

**Archie**: yo, lo único que se es que hay que buscarlo y encontrarlo… o la tía abuela se infarta…

**Ema**: [_Preocupada_] Me temo que ya no quiera regresar… esa Flammy se paso con lo que dijo…

**Lily**: [_volteando los ojos_] ¡¡ay Ema!! Como si no lo conocieras… ¡¡él se valora mucho para hacer tal burrada!! Aunque… si estaba muy… ahh… enojadito ¿no?

**Stear**: ¡pues claro! No es para menos… bueno, vamos al dorm… talvez este allí…

[_Todos salen entre el murmullo de la gente, algunos se acercan y les toman fotos… otros los felicitan_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: [_se_ _acerca muy sonriente_] ¡hola muchachos! ¡Fue bárbaro! Todo un éxito…

[_Pero todos lo ven con disgusto y siguen caminando ignorándolo por completo, al llegar cerca del estacionamiento se va oyendo una música_]

**Archie**: esa canción me gusta… [_la empieza a cantar_]

**Ale**: si... jeje también le gusta a Anthony… ¿de donde viene?

**Ema**: ¡¡ohh miren!! ¡Ese es su auto!

**Stear**: ¡si parece que viene de allí! Vamos

[_Todos corren hacia el auto_]

**Stear**: [_se acerca al auto y golpea levemente la ventana mientras pone las dos manos en el vidrio para mirar mejor_] ¡¡¡Anthony!!! ¡¡¡Anthony!!! ¡¡Sal de allí!!

**Archie**: [_se da la vuelta a la otra puerta_] ¡¡abre Anthony!!

**Ema**: Debe estar furioso, no lo culpo

**Lily**: No es para menos… [_caminan hacia el auto y se quedan esperando_]

**Anthony**: [_abre la puerta y baja el volumen_] lo siento… no debí irme solo así… pero, si no salía de ese lugar me iba a volver loco…

**Ema**: [_codeando a Lily_] ¡te lo dije!

**Lily**: [_cruza los ojos_] ¡ay Anthony! ¡Pero igual estábamos todos! Digo... ¿no nos pudiste avisar?

**Ale**: si… estábamos muy preocupados…

[_Perla se acerca corriendo con sus estiletos en la mano_]

**Perla**: O sea ¿no?… me podrían haber avisado que iban a estar aquí oyendo música ¿no?

**Geor**: ¡¡ay como puedes caminar así descalza!!

**Perla**: pues no podía correr con esos zapatos así ¿no?

**Anthony**: [_se para y cierra la puerta_] bueno… creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo todo, al menos ya termino toda esta pesadilla

[_algunos asistentes al lugar comienzan a pasar por donde se encuentran y los saludan muy entusiasmados_]

**Chica 1**: [_aplaudiendo_] ¡¡estuvo súper!! ¡Wow! ¡¡Ahora veo porque tanto alboroto!! ¡¡Se pasaron!! Jaja ¡pobre Flammy!

**Chico 2**: [_parándose a saludarlos_] ¡suertudo tú! Trabajando con estas hermosas chicas… según fox news hasta hbo esta interesado ahora en comprar los derechos del proyecto…

**Archie**: [_incrédulo_] ¿¿bromeas?? ¡Es una porquería!

**Lily**: ¡¡ay si la verdad que fue terrible!! ¡Quedamos todas como una tiranas! Hasta le dieron eco a mi voz… [_hace un puchero_]

**Geor**: de hecho a mi esa parte me dio risa… jejje

**Lily**: claro como no fuiste tú…

**Chica 3**: [_gritando_] ¡¡¡woooo hoooo!!! ¡¡Felicidades!! ¡¡Ya quiero ver que más sigue!!

[_les levanta los pulgares para arriba_]

**Ale**: ¡esta gente esta loca! ¡¡Fue una gran porquería!!

**Mike**: bueno, de hecho, aunque no les gustara la parte de Flammy como heroína, es todo pura estrategia para enganchar a la gente, los efectos fueron buenísimos, y en si el show es digno de hbo.

**Ale**: ¡ay Mike! ¡¡Tu lo sabias todo!!

**Anthony**: si, fue muy malo de tu parte no avisarnos nada…

**Charles**: pues tiene razón… fue todo un gran show… ahora todos querrán saber que más va a pasar…

**Anthony**: bueno, ¡pues se quedaran con las ganas! Yo no pienso salir en hbo..

**Lily**: ni yo…

**Ale**: ni yo menos…

**Archie**: ¡no! ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡¡Allí si que nos mata la tía abuela!!

**Stear**: ¡oh no! ¡¡La tía abuela!! [_se agarra la cabeza_]

**Patty**: [_se acerca y le acaricia el brazo_] tranquilízate…

**Anthony**: ¿que paso con la tía abuela?

**Archie**: pues… que… llamo, ¡¡lo vio todo!! Y esta indignada, quiere vernos…

**Anthony**: pues, lo siento pero no puedo ir… al menos no ahora…

**Archie**: pues dijo que nos quería allí inmediatamente…

**Ale**: ¿que su casa no queda como a 45 minutos de aquí?

**Anthony**: pues si pero no te preocupes porque no vamos a ir… Prefiero que hablemos con Albert antes… al menos él ya lo sabia todo

**Stear**: cierto, él la puede tranquilizar…

[_Anthony mira el reloj y sonríe abiertamente_]

**Ale**: ¿Te sientes bien Anthony?

**Anthony**: Nunca me había sentido mejor…

**Lily**: Te ves, no se demasiado sonriente…

[_Anthony se acerca a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: ¡bien! Bob, Charles, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes... pero ya son las doce… eso quiere decir que el proyecto ha terminado

**Bob**: Pero ¡man! No puedes dejarnos así… ¿cómo vamos a saber que les dijo su tía?

**Anthony**: [_con una gran sonrisa en la cara_] Pues sencillo, porque si voy o no con la tía o si voy o no con Albert es mi problema y ustedes no tienen porque saberlo...

**Charles**. Pero Flammy se va a enojar… y Mr. Ruíz.

**Anthony**. Si, bueno ellos no tienen ya jurisdicción sobre mi vida… el contrato ha terminado a las doce de la noche, lo que quiere decir que mi vida es solo mía y de nadie más…

[_Se ve que Anthony sonríe pero no apagan la cámara_]

**Anthony**: [_Ya con cara de seriedad_] No voy a repetirlo Bob… apaga esa cámara…

[_La imagen se desvanece y se ve todo oscuro_]

**FIN EPISODIO 27**

* * *

_Música recomendada para el proyecto: Bye Bye de Vilma Palma ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor y yo ;)***_


	28. Chapter 28

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Episodio 28**

**¿De regreso a la normalidad?**

[_Desde un ángulo de arriba se ve la habitación de Anthony, el se ve dormido, hasta que alguien toca a la puerta. Anthony se incorpora y mira el reloj que marcan las ochos, bosteza y luego se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta_]

**Luis**: ¡Que hongo!

**Anthony**: [_con voz amodorrada_] Hola Luis… pasa

**Luis**: Solo quería agradecerte por haberme dado el contacto de la florería… conseguí un Corsage a muy buen precio.

**Anthony**. Me alegro que lo hayas podido encontrar tal y como lo buscabas…

**Luis**: [_Se deja caer en el sillón_] Oye, ¿es cierto que vas a ir solo al baile?

**Anthony**. No precisamente.

**Luis**: ¡Ah no! ¿con quien vas a ir?

**Anthony**: Pues, las chicas me comentaron que Alma no tenía pareja y pues le llamé ayer y me dijo que si iba conmigo

**Anthony**. Aunque me siento muy cansado. Creo que en verdad tengo ganas de descansar…

**Luis**: ¿descansar?

**Anthony**: Si, creo que sigo muy estresado por haber traído las cámaras….

**Luis**. ¿En serio?

**Anthony**: [_hace una cara de disgusto_] Si, fíjate que cuando tocaste a la puerta ya me imaginaba a Flammy de nuevo… y bueno ahora que lo pienso tengo la sensación de que alguien me esta mirando.

**Luis**: Duh, pues yo te estoy mirando.

**Anthony**: [_tuerce los ojos_] Eso Luis, es obvio, no, hablo de que siento las cámaras todavía, como si continuarán aquí.

**Luis**: Mmm, pues aquí no hay nadie… creo que estas paranoico….

**Anthony**: Si lo se… aunque, la verdad si debe de ser todo el estrés de todo el mes…

**Luis**: Bueno man, me voy a ver que hay en la cafetería…

**Anthony**: Ya que me despertaste… espera voy contigo…

**Luis**: Ok.

[_Anthony entra al baño y va a dejar la puerta abierta para cambiarse, pero mira sobre su hombro y cierra la puerta, a los pocos segundos sale con un pans negro con verde_ ]

**Anthony**: [_cantando_] Birds flying high, you know how I feel

Sun in the sky, you know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life for me

And I'm feelin' good

I'm feelin' good

[_Luis lo ve con una sonrisa en la cara_]

**Luis**: Wow, ¿andas de buen humor?

**Anthony**: ¿acaso no tengo razón para estarlo?

**Luis**: En verdad que te estorbaban las cámaras ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¿acaso lo dudas?

[_Luis y Anthony ríen, Anthony se pasa por última vez el peine y se mira en el espejo_]

**Anthony**: ¡Listo! vamos a ver que hay para comer…

**Luis**: Si, que muero de hambre… oye ¿Y los clubes?

**Anthony**: Hoy no va a haber por el baile, todo mundo esta preparando el baile, así que se suspendieron los clubes…

**Luis**. Man de haber sabido me habría ido un rato a mi casa…

**Anthony**: Si, igual y yo… aunque pensándolo bien… mejor no…

**Luis**: ¿Por qué?

**Anthony**: Por la tía… ayer la dejamos plantada….

[_Comienzan a caminar por los pasillos y salen_]

[_La imagen se ve ahora desde dentro de la cafetería. Allí esta Anthony sentado comiendo unos huevos revueltos_]

**Anthony**: Esto esta prácticamente vacío.

**Luis**. Mira allí viene Ale y Lily.

**Ale**: Hola… ¿Por qué no nos esperaron para desayunar?

**Anthony**: No sabía que iban a venir…

**Lily**: ¿pero si quieren que nos sentemos aquí?

**Anthony**: Claro que si... es más voy por sus desayunos.

**Ale**: No Anthony...

**Anthony**. Por favor Ale, déjame hacerlo…

[_Se levanta y se dirige a la barra_]

**Ale**: Mmm, creo que ya volvió a ser el de siempre….

**Lily**: Si, creo que traer la cámara si lo estaba afectando…

**Luis**: Según él se siente todavía perseguido por ellas.

**Ale**: ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

**Luis**: Pues normal ¿no?

**Lily**: Lo que pasa es que Luis no es normal… [_ríe_]

**Ale**: Mira allí viene Ema.

**Ema**: ¡Hola, hoy madrugaron!

**Ale**: ¿Vienes de correr?

**Ema**: Si, hoy el campus parece muerto… se nota mucho cuando los clubes se suspenden.

[_Geor entra a la cafetería y se acerca a la mesa donde están ellos_]

**Geor**: ¡Hola chicos!

**Lily**: Hola Geor…. Wow, ¿te fuiste a pintar el cabello?

**Geor**: Si, creo que quedó muy bien. ¿no creen?

**Luis**: No…

**Ale**: No le hagas caso.

**Luis**. Es que no es cierto, se le veía mejor antes.

**Lily**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Si, él que sabe… te ves muy bien Geor… en la noche te vas a ver divina con el vestido que compraste.

**Geor**: ¿Saben? En la mañana se me figuró ver a Carlos…

[_Ale voltea la cabeza súbitamente_]

**Ale**: ¿A Carlos Guirón?

**Geor** [_asintiendo con la cabeza_] Si…

**Lily**. Supongo que deben estar recogiendo todo para llevárselo de vuelta a su casa.

**Ema**: A mi ni me menciones a esos tipos…

**Luis**: Pero ¿Y si nos transmiten en el cable?

**Ale**: No pueden… el contrato no incluye trasmisión, es solo un proyecto escolar… y ¿Sabes que? No quiero pensar en ello, jamás se me ocurrió que esto podía pasar cuando…

**Lily**: Jejeje, ahora te arrepientes de haber salido con turbante ¿verdad?

**Ale**: Pues claro…

**Anthony**: ¿Turbante? ¿te lo piensas volver a poner?

**Ale**: [_Sarcástica_] Ja, ja, no me hace gracia….

**Anthony**: [_la mira serio_] A mi tampoco… espero nunca volverte a ver así.

**Luis**. Pero la vas a ver… vamos a salir en el cable.

**Anthony**: [_con cara de fastidio_] Odio ese proyecto… no puedo creer aún que nos hayan puesto como si fuéramos de lo peor… y bueno, no pueden venderlo así por así, necesitan nuestra firma. Y no tiene permiso de transmisión.

**Ale**: Si, es lo que le dije, además esa estúpida de Flammy se hizo quedar como si fuera una santa y nosotras unos ogros que solo nos la pasábamos gritándole todo el tiempo.

**Lily**: Si, y sus gritos… ni siquiera salen.

**Geor**: Supongo que es uno de los beneficios de ser la directora.

**Ema**: [_muy enojada_] Eso fue cosa del odioso Ruíz..

**Lily**: Admito que le gritamos mucho… pero ella nos gritaba de igual manera…

**Ale**: Y ahora resulta que ella es la santa….

**Geor**: Si, todos aparecemos como una sarta de inútiles y de tontos.

**Anthony**: Ayyy, no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a hacer con los episodios de Cancún…

**Geor**: Ni me lo recuerdes… con eso de que estuvieron grabando a escondidas… ahora me van a poner como una borracha a punto de entrar a rehabilitación.

**Ema**: Eso entre otras muchas cosas….

**Ale**: Imagínense si en el primer episodio nos hizo ver como las malas… no puedo ni pensar que van a hacer cuando llegue a cuando…

**Anthony**: [_alzando una ceja_] A cuando me estuvieron engañando.

**Lily**: La verdad no podemos llorar antes de que nos peguen. Yo solo quiero agradecer el no tener aquí la presencia de esa bruja… me importa un comino si todo el mundo piensa que somos de lo peor…

**Ale**: ¿En verdad no te importa?

**Lily**. Mira Ale, la gente que en verdad me importa lo que piensen son ustedes, mis amigos, los que quiero. El resto me viene siendo indiferente.

**Ema**: Si, supongo que por lo menos nosotros sabemos lo que en verdad ocurrió.

**Anthony**. Y todos los editores. Todos ellos saben que están manipulando la información.

[_Llegan Stear y Archie riendo_]

**Stear**: ¡Hola Gente!… ¿de que hablan?

**Lily**: Del proyecto y en como lo manipularon.

**Archie**: Si, como que pusieron a Flammy de muy buena onda.

**Ale**: Ayy, ni me recuerdes a esa bruja.

**Stear**: La verdad es que ya sabemos que en la Televisión manipulan la información, así que no podemos quejarnos. Por lo menos ya no hay más cámaras de que preocuparse…

**Archie**: [_alza una ceja_] Ayy Stear, ¿cómo si a ti te hubieran grabado tanto? Ni siquiera saliste en el capítulo…

**Stear**: Soy uno de los protagonistas, ¿no viste que ayer me entrevistaron? Además tú solo saliste como cinco segundos…

**Ale**: ¡Ay Si!, ustedes dos Divos, ¿quieren algo para desayunar?

[_Todos comienzan a reír_]

**Anthony**: ¿Creen que estoy loco por pensar que alguien me esta observando?

**Stear**: No lo creo, he escuchado que las personas que se han visto sometidas a este tipo de pruebas siempre tienen que acudir a terapia…

**Anthony**: ¿O sea que si estoy loco?

**Lily**: Pues mira ahora que lo mencionas, yo también he sentido eso… pero pensé que eran figuraciones mías…

**Archie**: [_Abriendo los ojos_] Lo bueno es que el Divo soy yo…

**Luis**: Ya te dije Man, estas alucinando, aquí no hay cámaras.

**Ema**: Si, creo que será mejor que nos relajemos, el proyecto terminó

**Ale**: ¡Gracias a Dios!... así que dejemos hablar de eso ¿porfis?

[_Todos se miran y asiente con la cabeza, pero Anthony hace una mueca de disgusto_]

**Anthony**: Saben. Creo que tendremos que ir a Lakewood

**Archie**: [_Con cara de susto_] ¡Ay Anthony! ¿nos tenías que recordar que tenemos que ir con la tía?

**Stear**: Y después de que ayer ni siquiera nos paramos allá, va a estar toda infartada…

**Anthony**. Antes de irnos a cenar yo le llame a Albert y él dijo que iba a hablar con ella.

**Archie**: ¿Posibilidades?

**Anthony**: [_se encoge de hombros_] No lo se, puede que Albert la haya calmado, o puede ser que…

**Stear**: Si, que se haya puesto más histérica…

**Archie**: [_haciendo un mohín de disgusto_] ¿Entonces tenemos que ir?

**Anthony**: Eso me temo. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos ya… así salimos de eso [s_e levanta, junto a Stear y a Archie_]

**Archie**: nos veremos luego entonces chicas…

**Anthony**: si, las llamamos cuando estemos de vuelta para ver que hacemos antes del baile.

[_Los tres se despiden con desgano. Pero caminan hacia la salida platicando entre si pero no se oye bien nada, la imagen gira de nuevo y se ve de nuevo la mesa y a los que se quedaron mirarse los unos a los otros_]

**Lily**: Uyy, creo que les va a ir mal…

**Ale**: Si, su tía es muy especial…

**Lily**. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a su casa?

**Ale**: [_se lleva la mano a la cara_] ¡Ay! Si ¡Qué horror!...

**Luis**: A mi no me fue tan mal…

**Ale**: Lo dice el que se estaba ahogando en una pileta…

**Geor**: [_sonríe extrañada_] ¿Cómo estuvo eso

**Ema**: [_en medio de risas_] Pues que Anthony nos invitó a una parrillada, y estaba haciendo algo de calor. Entonces Archie comenzó a amenazarnos con tirarnos al lago…

**Lily**: Y Luis estaba diciendo puras incoherencias…

**Luis**: Yo no digo incoherencias…

**Lily**: [_lo mira seria_] Si, si las dices…

**Ale**: [_interrumpiendo_] En fin, empezó a hartar a los chicos y lo tomaron entre los tres y lo lanzaron a un tipo fuente o pileta… pero eso no fue lo gracioso… sino que Luis empezó a gritar "Me ahogo, me ahogo no se nadar".

**Lily**: [_riendo_] y Anthony le decía… "levántate, ponte de pie" pero el menso de Luis no se ponía de pie…

**Ale**. Así que se tuvo que meter a la pileta y lo levantó…

**Geor**: ¿Cómo? ¿lo sacó nadando?

**Lily**: ¡Ya quisiera Luis que así hubiera sido!

[_Geor las mira extrañada_]

**Ema**: [_sin parar de reír_] La pileta no media más de un metro de profundidad….

**Luis**: [_indignado_] Bien pude haberme ahogado..

**Lily**: Si, pero por tonto, no por otra cosa…

**Geor** [_riendo_] ¿Pero porque no se levantaba?

**Ema**: Pues por tonto…

**Luis**. Es que en verdad me estaba ahogando…

[_Las cuatro comienzan a reír_]

**Ema**: Ayy allí viene esa Perla…

**Ale**: Oh, no habíamos quedado que íbamos a portarnos bien con ella.

**Lily**: [_Con una sonrisa en la boca_] Además porque ya suficiente castigo tiene con ir con Luis al baile.

**Luis**. Hey, si ella viene conmigo porque quiere.

**Lily**: Porque no te conoce…

[_Todos ríen y Perla se acerca_]

**Perla**: ¡Hello!

**Luis**: Hola Perlita.

**Perla**: O sea hay reunión ¿o que?

**Ale**: No, no realmente, solo nos juntamos porque es costumbre…

**Perla**: Súper nice.

**Geor**: ¿oigan que van a ha hacer hasta en la noche?

**Ale**: Ni idea… la verdad es que si ando un poco cansada por la desvelada de anoche…

**Ema**: Pero si no nos dormimos tan tarde.

**Lily**: Si, hay veces que en el mensajero nos dormimos más tarde…

**Geor**: Quizás sea que por fin como ya no nos están grabando la tensión disminuyó y el cuerpo quiere relajarse…

**Perla**: Pues yo ayer la pase muy bien… sigo sin entender porque no les gusto el show…

**Ale**: La verdad Perla es que no sabes bien lo que pasó…

**Perla**: [_alza una ceja_] Claro que se bien, hicieron un show que fue un éxito…

**Lily**: Un éxito basado en mentiras…

**Ema**: Si, modificaron toda la esencia de lo que es Anthony, y el resto de nosotros…

**Ale**. Pusieron a esa bruja de Flammy como si fuera…

**Lily**: Ayyy si ¡SANTA FLAMMY MARTIR!.... solo eso nos faltaba…

**Perla**: Pues yo…

**Luis**: Es que ella no es así…

**Perla**: [_extrañada_] ¿En serio?

**Luis**: Si la verdad es que se la pasaba gritándonos todo el tiempo…

**Ale**: Ella nos ponía de mal humor a todos.

**Geor**: hubieras visto como trataba a Charles y a Bob…

**Lily**: Sin contar, que cada cosa que Anthony hacía, parecía no estar dentro de sus expectativas…

**Ale**: Por eso nos la pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo…

**Perla**: Pues suena como si fuera un energúmeno…

**Lily**: No suena como… ¡¡ella es un energúmeno!!

[_Los demás asienten como la cabeza_]

**Perla**: Pero pues en el show…

**Geor**: Es por eso que todos estábamos tan enojados ayer…

**Ema**: [_hace una mueca de disgusto_] Yo aún sigo enojada…

**Ale**: Si, en general seguimos enojadas, pero…

**Lily**: Esto no nos va a afectar más…

[_Ale asiente con la cabeza_]

**Ale**: Si, el proyecto terminó y es algo por lo que hay que celebrar…

**Geor**: ¡Oye esa es una buena idea!

**Ale**: [_da un respingo_] ¿Cuál idea?

**Geor**: [_sonriendo_] la de ir a festejar…

**Perla**: Yo soy experta en festejos

**Ema**: Y ¿Qué se les ocurre?

**Perla**: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un picnic?

**Ale**: No soy mucho de días de campo…

**Lily**: Si, además tenemos que arreglarnos para el baile…

**Perla**: De verdad que son unas aguafiestas…

**Ema**: No es que seamos aguafiestas, simplemente es que no podemos ir muy lejos… tenemos que estar aquí para arreglarnos y para estar listas a las ocho que comienza el baile.

**Perla**: [_sonríe_] Ustedes déjenme todo a mi… yo resolveré todo… ya lo verán.

[_Saca un celular, se levanta de la mesa y habla rápidamente y luego se vuelve a sentar mientras todos la ven_]

**Geor**: [_Suspira_] ¿Entonces si tenían que hacer hasta el baile?

**Lily**: [_sonriendo_] bueno pues yo tengo cita en una hora para hacerme manicure y pedicure…

**Ema**: si, yo también… y luego tengo otra para el pelo…

**Lily**: yo me lo pensaba hacer sola pero después cambie de opinión…

**Ale**: ¡ay! Ustedes solo malgastando el dinero viven… yo sola me haré todo…

**Lily**: ay ¿estás loca?… yo digo que vengas con nosotras…

**Geor**: si yo pienso igual…

**Ale**: pero igual yo no hice cita

**Lily**: ¡ah no importa! Esa gente no sabe… y luego podemos decir que si, que se hizo junto todo…

**Ale**: bueno, pues si insisten…

**Perlita**: ¿ustedes a cual salón van?

**Lily**: al Ultra Style en la newbury st.

**Perlita**: ah! Pues miren que casualidad yo también voy a ir allí…

**Ale**: ¡mira que casualidad!… [observa a Luis ponerse unos audífonos] uy y Luís estas muy calladito… ¿y eso porque?

**Lily**: si ¿que hoy no te tienes que vestir de gallina?

**Luis**: [_quitándose los audífonos_] ¿¿que??

**Lily**: ¡ayy! Este no cambia… ¿que si no trabajas hoy?

**Luis**: ah no… lo deje… no pagaban bien…

[_todos ríen_]

**Lily**: bien, pues vamos, tengo que buscar mi cartera en el dorm… y así llegamos temprano… [se _levantan, la imagen las sigue por lo largo hasta salir de la cafetería_]

**Ale**: tu manejas esta vez… yo siempre lo hago…

**Lily**: ay no, es que luego se me arruina la manicure…

**Ema**: ay ya no peleen, Que Geor maneje… total… ella ya se hizo el pelo…

**Geor**: el pelo si… pero… [_la conversación se pierde en cuanto salen de la cafetería_]

[_La imagen vuelve y se les ve a todas en un lujoso salón, se oye mucho ruido, y no se ve bien donde están todos, por fin se ve a lo lejos a Ale sentada leyendo una revista, Alma esta a su lado, Lily y Ema tienen puesto foil en la cabeza, se puedo oír poco a poco lo que están hablando_]

**Alma**: la verdad me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes… miren todavía tienen color…

En cambio yo estoy toda pálida… y quien hubiera dicho hace unos meses que iría al baile y nada más que con Anthony, y que ustedes me lo hayan propuesto…

**Ale**: jeje, pues si, pero así son las circunstancias… así que, y ¿que te vas a hacer?

**Alma**: pues nada… solo me voy a secar el pelo, y hacer las manos…

**Lily**: ¿no te vas a hacer los pies?

**Alma**: no… no hace falta…

**Ema**: oigan y ¿Geor? ¿Y Perla?

**Lily**: creo que se fueron a hacer primero las manos…

**Ema**: y no es por nada pero a ¿quien se le ocurre ir a un día de campo en un día como hoy? Y justo después del salón…

**Lily**: [_cruzando los ojos_] si lo mismo digo yo… ¡uy! No me lo crean pero allí acaba de entrar Eliza Legan…

**Ale**: ¡ay no! No viene Neal con ella ¿no?

**Lily**: no, ella viene con dos de sus horribles amigas… ¡uy! allí vienen…

**Eliza**: [_se acerca directamente a Ale_] ¡¡tú!!! [la señala] ¿¿¡¡con que chantajes obligaste a mi hermano a ir contigo al baile!!??

**Ale**: mira Eliza… ¡no me grites! Y ¿qué te pasa? Tu hermano hasta me rogó…

**Eliza**: no lo creo, el iba a ir con Sylvia ¡¡hasta que tú!! [la señala otra vez] lo obligaste a ir…

**Ale**: ay estas loca, hazme un favor, vete de mi vista…

**Lily**: _[se para_] Eliza, ¡¡deja de hablarle así a Ale!!

**Eliza**: ¿y tu quien te crees que eres para dirigirme la palabra?

**Lily**: [_se ríe sarcásticamente_] ¡¡por Dios!! ¡Eres una pobre ilusa! Lárgate de aquí…

_[Ema se para corriendo sin decir nada, pero se detiene el aluminio_]

**Ale**: ¿no oíste? Ya vete ¿no? ¡Déjanos en paz!

**Alma**: [_le habla muy dulcemente_] ok, no hay necesidad de gritar… Eliza, por favor, si te podrías retirar… estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer…

**Eliza**: [_la mira desafiante_] ¡yo solo digo! ¡Cuídate! ¡Oíste! Cuídate

[_Ema regresa junto con Simon el estilista_]

**Simon**: ok señorita leegan, no grite se lo suplico, haga el favor de retirarse o me veré obligado a pedirle que se vaya…

**Eliza**: [_hablando en tono de burla_] ¡ay si! Me veré obligado a pedirte que te vayas… ¡¡Vámonos Sylvia!! [_se retira muy indignada_]

**Ema**: Gracias Simon…

**Simon**: ¡ay! No te fijes niña, ustedes siéntense y relájense… a ver Alejandra… respira conmigo… eso … así… si, no le hagan caso a esa patas con pelo… se ve horrible y ustedes son todas divinas…

**Lily**: ay que lindo eres simon… [_se acerca y le da un beso_] pero mira… [_se toca el pelo_] yo creo que esto ya esta ¿no?

**Simon**: haber déjame ver… [_le quita un pedazo de foil_] si, ya estas… ven para que te lo quiten mi reina… vamos, Ema, quédate quieta… ya vuelvo por ti ok [_se retiran los dos_]

**Ema**: Se sienta de nuevo… ¡ay! Por poquito y pensé que nos tendríamos que ir a los golpes…

**Ale**: uy no lo puedo creer [_se le queda viendo fijo a Ema_] oye… ah Ema ¿de que color pediste que te hicieran los rayitos?

**Ema**: pues platinados… ¿porque?

**Ale**: [_se tapa la boca_] ay Ema…. ¡¡Mírate!!

**Alma**: ¡¡ohh! ¡No! ¡¡Ema!! [_también se para_]

**Ema**: [_corre al espejo_] ¡¡ay!! ¿¿Qué esto?? [_se pone a llorar_] ¡¡ay ahora si que no voy a ir al baile!!!

**Ale**: ¿¿¡¡pero como pudo haber pasado!!??

**Alma**: es que a veces si se queda por mucho tiempo se vuelve así, verde…

**Ema**: [_se pierde en sollozos_] ¡¡ayy que horror!!

[_Liz, junto a algunas otras chicas fans de Terry pasan por el lado_]

**Liz**: ¿ay pero Ema que te pasó?

**Chica 1**: ¡ay si pobrecita! ¿Qué tienes en ese pelo?

**Chica 2**: me temo que así no podrás ir al baile… que pena….

**Liz**: ay pero que mal esta, no sean tan malas chicas… ¡se lo pueden arreglar!

**Chica **1: ¿tú de que lado estas?

**Liz**: [_la mira como no entendiendo_] ay… ¿que quieres decir? ¡¡Oh!! Bueno Ema… espero que te arreglen el pelo… nos vemos en el baile…

**Chica 2**: si es que llega a ir, pobre Terry… jajaja

[_las tres se retiran alegremente mientras que Ema continua sollozando, mientras que Ale y Alma la tratan de consolar_]

**Simon**: [_sale de la parte de atrás del salón_] Ay, Ay, ¿pero que pasó aquí?

**Ema**: [_llorando_] Mi pelo… oh no..

**Simon**: No llores, yo veré como lo puedo arreglar [_mira hacia todas las chicas que lo ayudan_] Y si encuentro quien es el responsable,… que vaya haciendo sus maletas…

[_Se apaga la imagen, y se vuelve a prender, se ve que todos van llegando a un campo que hay detrás de las canchas deportivas de la_ U]

**Lily**: [_Muy bien peinada y cuidando que nada toque a sus uñas_] ¿Por qué demonios aceptamos esta estúpida idea?

**Ale**: Ay, mi manicure se va a echar a perder aquí…

**Ema**: [_con un gorro en la cabeza_] Yo la verdad lo único que quiero es irme a mi dorm…

**Geor**: [_enojada_] ¿para que? Para que te eches a llorar como magdalena… claro que no te vamos a dejar ir.

**Lily**: Si y aparte digo Ema, el dijo Simon dijo que solo te dejaras puesto el tratamiento un rato y luego ya te dije que yo te paso la secadora… tranquilízate ¿si? ¡Te verás genial!

**Ale**: y a todo esto ¿Perla donde esta?

**Geor**: ¿queda muy lejos?

**Ale**: No, solo pasamos esta cancha de fútbol y allí esta el sitio…

[_Siguen caminando y entonces se amplia la toma y se ve un toldo tipo árabe Perlita sentada en una silla que da a una mesa que esta justo en medio del toldo, arreglada como si fuera el restaurante más lujoso, con dos meseros a su servicio y una parrilla encendida con un chef a su disposición_]

**Lily**. [_abre la boca asombrada_] ¿Esto no parece un picnic?

**Perla**: ¡Hello! ¡Hello!, se estaban tardando… los chicos me hablaron diciendo que ya vienen para acá…

**Ale**: ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No dijiste que iba a ser un picnic?

**Perla**: [_con cara de extrañeza_] Pero si es un picnic…

**Geor**: Este picnic si me gusta…

**Ema**: [_aún un poco decaída_] Si… esta muy lindo…

[_A lo lejos se ve caminar a los chicos que se ven igualmente asombrados_]

**Anthony**: Wow Esto no es precisamente mi idea de un día de campo…

**Archie**: Pues mía si lo es… esto esta genial.

**Stear**: Si, miren hasta champaña trajeron.

**Luis**: Comida… por fin…

**Lily**: Ay Luis lo dices como si nunca hubieras comido.

[_Se sientan todos a la mesa_]

**Perla**: Me agrada que les haya gustado todo…

**Ale**: Si Perla, disculpa por todo lo que te dije… esto se ve muy lindo…

**Luis**: [_levanta una copa_] Un brindis por Perla.

[_Todos levantan la copa_]

**Lily**: Y otro más… Un brindis porque el proyecto terminó y a pesar de las dificultades… seguimos siendo amigos…

**Todos**: [_al unísono_] ¡¡Salud!!

[_Se oscurece la imagen y ahora, al volver ya se ve todo desde dentro del salón del baile, el mismo que pintaran entre todos antes de irse de vacaciones, aunque se ve mucho mas elegante, con grandes mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco, hay flores por todos lados, y el lugar se ve como si estuvieran en el mas lujoso hotel, los estudiantes van entrando en sus mejores galas, y el ambiente esta que arde y la música se deja oír por todos lados, la imagen enfoca a todos los presentes, pero de momento se centra en la entrada donde se puede ver llegando a algunos de nuestros protagonistas_]

**Perla**: ay, pues esta bien nice todo esto eh… se ve divino divino…

**Luis**: y tu te vez preciosa, ¿te gusto el corsage?

**Perla:** pues… no esta mal digo me queda algo flojo pero da igual… ¡gracias! [_le agarra la mejilla_]

**Luis**: ¿y donde estaran los demás?

**Perla**: pues talvez aun no llegan… ¡¡¡ah mira!!! [_corre hacia una mesa vacía_] sentémonos aquí, así les guardamos lugar a todos…

**Luis**: [_la sigue_] pues si… que queda… [_se sienta y mira para todos lados_] ¿Y a que horas serviran la comida? [_se rasca la cabeza y se arregla la corbata_]

**Perla**: pues no se… pero ya no tardaran… ¡¡ah mira!! ¡¡Allí viene Ema!

[_la imagen voltea y se ve a Ema entrando junto a Terry, varias chicas los voltean a ver, y se acercan a saludarlo, Ema se ve reluciente en su vestido amarillo y su cabello se ve sensacional, algunas chicas la miran con envidia y murmuran a su paso_]

**Ema**: ¡¡¡hola!!! ¿Y las demás? ¿Han llegado? [_Terry la jala_] ¡ay suéltame!

**Terry**: pero lindura, vamos a sentarnos mas cerca de la pista de baile…

**Ema**: pues no, lo siento aquí están mis amigos…

**Perla**: oh, ¿donde te he visto antes? [_mirando a Terry_]

**Ema**: [_haciendo muecas_] ay shhhsss no le des alas… ¡¡ay ya quiero ver con quien es que va a venir Lily!! Y Archie que ninguno quiso decirnos

**Luis**: no ¡¡pues Archie viene con!! [_Perla le da un codazo_]

**Perla**: ¡ay Luis! Si él no quiso decir ¡no digas tu!

**Lu****is**: [_se soba el brazo_] ¡ay! ¡Pero no me golpees! ¿Ya así nos llevamos?

**Perla**: ¡¡ay que delicado me saliste!! ¡¡Ohh viene Ale!! Viene Ale

[_la imagen voltea de nuevo y se entrando a Alejandra con su vestido dorado, y su cabello recogido, Neal viene a su lado, y la trae del brazo, el también se ve muy bien, y tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se para a cada minuto para saludar a alguien aunque a veces no lo saluden de vuelta_]

**Ale**: [_mirando a la mesa_] ¡oh! ¡Mira allí esta Ema, Luis y Perla!

**Neal**: y que te importa a ti ellos mi terroncito de azúcar, ¿si ahora estas conmigo? Ven por aquí… [l_a jala_]

**Ale**: ¡¡no!! [_se suelta_] lo siento pero vamos para allá…

**Neal**: bueno, si tú quieres corazón… vamos… [_hace caras al acercarse y ver a Terry_]

**Terry**: oigan esto esta medio aburrido ¿no? ¿A que horas pasan la champaña?

**Ema**: pues quien sabe… pero eso es lo de menos…

**Perla**: si y además nosotras ya tomamos champaña ¿verdad?

**Terry**: voy a buscar a un mesero… ya vuelvo preciosa [_le toma la barbilla a Ema y le tira un beso_]

**Ema**: [_espera a que se de la vuelta y hace muecas_] ¡ah! ¡¡Que error haber venido con él!! ¿Donde estará Anthony!?

**Perla**: pues no se… mira allí parece que vi a Alma… ¿no es esa alma?

[_todos voltean a ver_]

**Ale**: ¡wow! ¡¡Que linda se ve!! ¡Si! ¡¡Es Alma!!

**Lu****is**: en serio que se ve muy bella… [_Perla lo mira con desdén_] Claro no más que tu lindura…

**Ale**: pero no entiendo… ¿donde esta Anthony?

**Ema**: ¡ay si! ¡¡Donde yo ya quiero verlo!! Parece que viene atrás… ohhh

**Ale**: si ya vi, le están preguntando cosas unos tipos, parecen reporteros…

**Ema**: que horror…

**Alma**: [_se acerca_] ¡¡hola chicas!!

**Ema**: ¡hola Alma! ¡Te ves preciosa! ¡El rosa te queda divino!

**Alma**: gracias, no sabia bien que ponerme… ¡ay fue tan emocionante ver a Anthony bajando de la limosina! Me sentí como si estuviera en high school de nuevo y ese tiempo no tuve una pareja así como él, ni cerquita…

**Ema**: [_suspirando_] ay si… me imagino… eres muy dichosa…

**Terry**: [_se acerca_] dijo que viene en un momento… le dije que trajera dos botellas de una vez…

**Lui****s**: ¿no te fijaste si tenían boquitas o algo?

**Ema**: ¿que solo piensas en comer? Digo ya párale ¿no? ¡Parece hasta chiste!

**Lui****s**: ¡¡uy que humor!!

**Perla**: ¡allí viene Anthony!

**Alma**: si, es que le hacían preguntas sobre el show… esta gente no para…

[_La imagen ahora voltea y se ve a Anthony entrando despacio, su sonrisa ilumina todo el salón, viene vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, lleva en la mano el corsage de Alma y se acerca lentamente_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡hola!! ¿Ya estamos todos!?

**Ema:** Anthony… [_se acerca y le un beso pausado en la mejilla_] te ves como un sueño…

**Anthony**: [_la mira sonriente_] ¿perdón?

**Ema**: nada… que te vez muy bien…

**Ale**: si, [_se acerca y le da un beso también_] te vez muy guapo Anthony… reluces…

**Anthony:** es porque ya no traigo las cámaras, hasta me siento liviano…

[_todos ríen_]

**Perla**: ¡wow! Estas mejor que Tom Cruise, Leonardo Dicarpio y Orlando Bloom al mismo tiempo… no me extraña nada que traigas vueltas locas a todas por aquí… jejje

[_le da un beso también_]

**Anthony**: gracias linda, ¡¡ustedes también todas se ven genial!! Y bueno [_voltea a ver a todos lados_] ¿donde esta Lily?

**Ale**: pues no ha llegado, me supongo que quiere hacer su gran entrada con su chico sorpresa al igual que Archie…

**Lu****is**: bueno pues allí vienen… y juntos…

**Ale**: [_tratando de ver a lo lejos_] ¡donde! ¡Yo no miro!

**Ema**: [_se para_] ahh… bueno yo miro a Archie… ¡¡y ah!! ¡¡Oh!!

**Ale**: ¡quien! ¿Quién es??

**Alma**: si allí viene Lily también y no se ve de muy buen humor…

**Anthony**: ¿si pero con quien viene??

**Lui****s**: ¡oh ya vi!

**Ale**: ¡¡con quien!!

**Ema**: ¡ay ya! Ya se acercan… ¡¡ahh!! ¡Miren!

[_la imagen voltea y se puede ver a las cuatro parejas acercarse, Archie viene reluciente con un traje negro también, pero diferente a los esmoquin de los demás, su camisa es color roja casi sangre, viene con una chica de cabello rizado y ojos azules muy bonita la cual trae un traje negro un corsage negro también. Lily viene reluciente en su vestido azul, su cabello lo trae recogido a la mitad y trae una tiara diminuta, su acompañante es un chico alto con cabello negro y ojos café y piel morena, viene con un esmoquin negro normal_]

**Lily**: [_se acerca_] Holaaaaaaa!!! Como están todos? [_se ríe_] espero que lo recuerden.. el es César… o mas bien Lobo López, el de la galería de Arte en Cancún.

[_todos lo miran tratando de recordar_]

**Ale**: ¡oh si ya recuerdo! ¡¡Wow!! [_se para y lo saluda_] no sabia que estuvieras en Chicago

**Lobo**: de hecho, llegue hace dos semanas, vine a exponer aquí, y decidí enrolarme en la U para tomar unos cursos de arte y expandir mi aprendizaje.

**Ema**: ¡oh si! ¡Que bien! ¡Que escondidito te lo tenias Lily!

**Lily**: jeje, si… quería que fuera sorpresa… a que no se lo esperaban… jejje

**Anthony**: [_se acerca serio_] pues bienvenido a Lakewood U espero que la pases bien por estos lados…

**Lobo**: claro, estoy seguro que si…

**Ema**: pues parece que por fin conoceremos a la chica misteriosa… allí vienen…

[_todos voltean a ver_]

**Archie**: ¡¡hola!! [_sonríe mientras abraza mas a su acompañante_] quiero presentarles a una amiga mía muy especial, ella es Laurita…

[_todos la miran con sorpresa_]

**Lily**: Así que Laurita… [_la mira desafiante_]

**Laurita**: ¡ainn si! Jejej yo hacia tiempo que quería conocerlos pero este aquí no me dejaba…

**Archie**: como creen, es que ella es muy especial… [_se acerca y le besa la frente_]

**Lily**: bueno, solo falta Geor… yo no la veo…

**Ale**: [_suspira_] Allí viene… ¡que guapo se ve Howl!

**Neal**: ¡Hey Nena! Recuerda que no vienes sola…

**Ale**: [_hace una mueca de fastidio_] ¿cómo si tú me fuera a dejar hacerlo?

**Geor**: ¡Hola Chicos!

**Howl**. ¡Hola!

**Perla**: Siéntense… aquí hay lugar para todos.

[_Se sientan y unos minutos después comienza la música a sonar, una a una, las parejas se van sumando al baile, regresan de vez en vez para tomar algo o para descansar_]

**Anthony**: [_ya sin saco_] Lily ¿me concedes esta pieza? Digo si no le molesta aquí a Lobo.

**Lobo**: Bueno… [_mira a Lily y ella asiente con la cabeza_] Esta bien.

[_Anthony se levanta y comienza a platicar con ella_]

**Anthony**: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Lily**: Seguro.

**Anthony**: ¿te habría gustado venir conmigo al baile?

**Lily**: ¡Claro!, pero tú nunca me lo preguntaste…

**Anthony**: Si, creo que me tarde mucho… y no pensé que a chicas tan lindas como tú las invitan pronto.

**Lily**: [_se sonroja un poco_] Pues quizá no te hubieras divertido tanto…

**Anthony**: ¿bromeas? Si siempre me la paso muy bien contigo, eres encantadora siempre que te lo propones…

**Lily**: Pues gracias…

**Anthony**: No me malentiendas, digo me la estoy pasando muy bien con Alma, pero siempre uno se pregunta el hubiera…

**Lily**: Si, se a lo que te refieres.

[_La pieza termina y en seguida saca a Ale a bailar_ ]

**Neal**: Solo esta pieza ¿ok? Porque ella es mi pareja

**Ale**: Si Neal, todos lo saben hasta los meseros… así que deja gritarlo…

[_Los dos se ponen a bailar_]

**Ale**: ¡Ay ese Neal! Aunque es buen bailarín, me la estoy pasando mejor de lo que esperaba…

**Anthony**: Ese Neal es afortunado…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Anthony**: Porque siempre salir contigo es muy divertido…

**Ale**: Aunque estuve a punto de tirar la ponchera encima de mi…

**Anthony**. [_riendo_] esos pequeños detalles son los que hacen que contigo nadie se aburra…

**Ale**: [_sonrojada_] Pues gracias, no se si tomarlo como un cumplido…

**Anthony**: Si hazlo por favor.

**Ale**: Pues tú te la estas pasando bien con Alma.

**Anthony**: ¿Quién no se la pasa bien con ella? Es muy linda y sensible…

**Ale**: Si, así es…

[_La música termina y se acerca a Ema, quien acaba de regresar de bailar_]

**Anthony**: Terry, me permites a tu pareja por una pieza.

**Terry**: No se si deba…

**Ema**: [_lo mira enojada_] Claro que debes… ¿pero que te pasa?

**Terry**: Yo solo decía… esta bien puedes bailar con ella.

[_Ema sonríe y se va tomada del brazo de Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿Te estas divirtiendo con Terry?

**Ema**: Si, dentro de lo que cabe se ha comportado como un caballero y eso siempre es lindo…

**Anthony**: Me alegro… esta luciéndose…

**Ema**. El siempre lo hace… es una estrella no puede remediarlo.

**Anthony**: No, lo digo por ti… él te esta mostrando como trofeo y no lo culpo..

**Ema**: [_extrañada_] ¿a mi?

**Anthony**: Si, a ti, eres muy linda…

**Ema**: Ah, es que Simon hizo un buen trabajo con mi cabello,

**Anthony**: No hablo de la belleza exterior, sino que eres muy linda por dentro y por eso es un orgullo para Terry mostrarte así…

**Ema**: [muy sonrojada] Muchas gracias Anthony…

[_Termina el baile y Terry ya esta esperando a Ema para el siguiente, Anthony se va a sentar, pero Alma se levanta al tocador_]

[_Anthony se queda sentado solo en la mesa y se acerca Albert_]

**Albert**: Hola Anthony… ¿cómo te va?

**Anthony**: Ahh, Albert, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado con la Tía Abuela…

**Albert**. Si, ella comprendió que no fue por tu gusto…

**Anthony**: Si, bueno pero habría sido mucho más difícil de convencer si no estuvieras tú…

**Albert**: Si, pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes ¿y tu pareja?

**Anthony**: Ah, Alma fue al tocador de damas…

**Albert**: [_levantando una ceja_] ¿Alma? ¿No fuiste con ninguna de las chicas?

**Anthony**: No…

**Albert**. ¿y eso?

**Anthony**: [_se encoge de hombros_] Pues, así se dieron las cosas…

**Albert**. Oh, pero… hubieras querido ir con una de ellas…

**Anthony**. Pues estoy con Alma y ella es genial..

**Albert**. Sabes bien lo que quise decir…

**Anthony**: [_lo mira serio_] Es que no se…

**Albert**. Yo creo que si lo sabes…

[_Anthony mira a las chicas cada una bailando con su pareja, y el pasa la vista de una a otra_]

**Anthony**. Es una decisión muy difícil… pero yo…

**Albert**. [_mirando al arreglo de flores_] ¿Qué es eso?

**Anthony**: [_mira el arreglo_] No lo se…

[_Albert toma el arreglo de flores del centro y saca una cosa negra_]

**Anthony**. ¿Qué es eso?

**Albert**: parece un micrófono…

[_Voltea hacia todos lados y se queda viendo fijamente hacía la toma_]

**Albert**: ¿Es eso una cámara?

**Anthony**: [_se levanta y se va acercando_] ¡¡¡ES UNA DE LAS CAMARAS DE CARLOS!!! Entonces no era mi imaginación… nos han estado grabando todo el día…

[_Albert lo mira angustiado_]

**Albert: **¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Anthony: **Pues muchas cosas, pero primero tengo que apagar esto..

[_Anthony se acerca mucho a la toma y segundos después la imagen se ve en negro_]

**FIN **

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: Feeling Good de Michael Bubblé ***Autor del episodio:Lily Flor y yo ;)***_


End file.
